Clouds Have Silver Linings
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: This is a rewrite, same plot done diffrently. Harry finds more family and learns to fight. Finds a soul mate, becomes a dad? And whose the little girl with pointy ears? Read to find out! Will have sum very mature violence
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I own nothing!_

_Well i decided to do a re-write, same plot done diffrentl! Please review and tell me what you think!_

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley yelled as his nephew walked sluggishly into the kitchen. It was currently the summer after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and things had not gone well. The worst part being Harry lost his godfather in the Ministry of Magic and he felt that it was all his fault.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said, his uncle turning a shade of purple, clutching a letter in his hand.

"What's this!" his uncle yelled, angry.

Harry took the letter from his uncle's out stretched hand and read,

_To Mr and Mrs. Dursley _

I hope this letter finds your family and yourselves well. As I am sure you have been informed grave times have fallen down onto our world, grave times indeed. A dark wizard is after your nephew, young Mr. Potter. It is much to my distress that I tell you that until further notice we do not have the man power to station an agent out side of your home. But do not fret the blood ties between Mr. Potter and you Mrs. Dursley is more then enough to keep your family safe. So please take care and we expect to see Harry back by the start of the school term. If you have any questions at all feel free to owl me. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind if you used Hedwig.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

p.s- Do tell Harry to keep sending his letters along every three daysThank you.

Harry stood shocked, even he knew this wasn't good, not good at all. For the last two weeks Moody's threat had kept the Dursleys at bay...but this, this wasn't good at all.

"Well boy?"

"A letter from my headmaster," Harry said innocently as he felt a swelling sting on his left cheek.

"Now listen here boy. You have none of those freaky friends of yours to protect you so it's time we go back to the old ways eh?"

"Please," Harry said, almost in a begging tone.

"We've been to loose with you boy!" Vernon said, punching Harry in the gut, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry said, pleading...trying to get away, cursing himself for leaving his wand in his room but most of all knowing what was coming and believing with every fiber of his being he deserved it.

Vernon kicked Harry again, and again, every so often laying a punch as the boy to small and weak, was not able to defend himself. Vernon didn't stop until Harry laid on the cold kitchen tile, blood running from his lip and nose, knocked out cold. Vernon stood over the boy with a nasty smile as he lifted Harry's arms and started to drag him towards the basement door. Harry was going to have a summer he was never going to forget.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley cried, her son followed by his older brothers Fred and George and their sister Ginny all came rushing down the Burrow stairs, wands in their hands.

"Mum what's wrong?" Fred asked, his mother was a white as a ghost.

"Oh dear, oh my dears it's horrible. Your father just floo-ed,"

"What?" Ron asked, getting worried.

"It's the Grangers Ronald, the Grangers have been attacked," Mrs. Weasley said, not sure how to break it to her son.

"Hermione?" Ron croaked out.

"She's at St. Mungo's Ron, but oh my dear it seems her parent's, her parent's didn't make it,"

Ron felt as if the world had stopped moving, Hermione was hurt and in the hospital and her parent's where killed. What was he to do? What?

"Can I go...I mean can we go see her?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Yes you go on right threw the floo, your father will be waiting for you on the other side," Mrs. Weasley said, Ron nodded, his face that of stone. In a daze he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and soon found himself spinning out of control until he landed on the hospital floor.

"Mum I want to go?" Ginny said, she wanted to be there to support her friend.

"Not now Ginny. I need you to go clean your room and boys help her set up the cot!" Mrs. Weasley said, leaving no room in her tone of voice for argument, she meant business.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How is she Da?" Ron asked as his father lead him down to a closed door.

"She's shaken up bad and in shock. She has some cuts and bruises but nothing physical she can't bounce back from. Will you be alright with her? I need to call your mother about some details pertaining to Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'll be fine," Ron said as Mr. Weasley left and Ron knocked on the door. When he received no reply and slowly opened the door and was shocked when he saw Hermione curled up on the bed, her hair tied up, a complete mess but that wasn't the shocking part, no the shocking part was she had a little baby in her arms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up, his vision was blurry because his glasses where missing. He tried to stand up but couldn't, his legs where stiff and his arms where tied to a pole and his ankles tied together. He looked down to where his shirt should of been but could only see his chest, his boxers and his legs, he swore.

"No use struggling boy, you haven't gotten your magic stick thing, nor is any one coming to help you! Your mine boy!" Vernon Dursley said his black belt in his hand.

"Your not going back to that school boy, your going to stay here until I decided you die,"

Harry managed a single gulp before the black belt struck his chest, hard. With out a rhythm the belt came down on his body, Harry thrashed about but was bound tight, he resisted the urge to yell, he wouldn't give that to his uncle, he couldn't.

After about a half hour of being a whipping toy Mr. Dursley stopped. "I'll be back soon boy."

As Harry heard the basement door click close he let out a short sob, trying to loosen the bonds that kept him but how ever they where tied he could not un do them. For now Harry was stuck at the mercy of his uncle, Vernon Dursley.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione?" Ron said, uncertain.

Hermione looked up, her eyes where red, bruised and puffy from crying. Ron immediately noticed a cut that ran from her chin to her ear.

"Ron," Hermione said, her voice raspy, "Ron what are you doing here."

"I'm here for you Hermione. I heard what happen. Bloody hell Hermione I'm sorry!"

"I...I can't believe they gone Ron. I mean they where my parents, not by blood but...,"

"Wait what? Hermione I didn't know you where adopted?"

"I just found out yesterday when he arrived," Hermione said looking down at the little boy in his arms.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Chris, Christopher Black,"

"What?"

"Ron," Hermione said almost hysterical now, "Ron he's my brother and...Sirius, I think Sirius was our birth Da."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry woke up, his body was sore and ached all over, he could feel the open wounds over his body, he heard the door squeak open.

Mr. Dursley said nothing to Harry as he sat in front of the boy eating a sandwich, Harry didn't realize how hungry he was till then. When Mr. Dursley was done he got up and yanked at Harry's hair, "Your parents where freaks and so are you boy." Harry was then kicked hard in his family jewels and was left scrawling on the floor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sure my spelling suxs as usual but i'm trying to change that so constructive critism is nice! PLUS IDEAS!_


	2. Pyrexia

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_a/n- this has a little more Ron/Hr in it! Forgive me! Enjoy!_

"Your brother?" Ron croaked out.

"I...yes...yes he's my brother. There was a letter, I wasn't meant to find him, my parents where but I did and the letter, the letter said he was my brother and that his birth father, our birth father had recently perished and that she couldn't take care of him and she said, she wrote down our fathers name! Why would she do that!"

Ron went to answer but Hermione cut him right off.

"I don't know why she would do that! But all I know is the next day my house was attacked my death eaters, my parents killed. I tried to protect them Ron, I grabbed my wand and sent so many curse, anything I could think of but it wasn't good enough it just wasn't," finished Hermione in a sob, the boy in her arms started crying to, screaming.

"Hermione?" Ron said worried.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO RON! THERE ISN'T A BLOODY BOOK FOR THIS," Hermione yelled, very unlike herself.

Ron stood still for a moment before reaching down and taking the baby, Christopher from his sisters arms and rocking the boy into a light slumber, Hermione looked at him perplexed.

"I live with my Mum," Ron said as if explaining what he was doing.

"Hermione I know I haven't always been there for you but I really am your friend, you can trust me."

"I don't want to do this alone Ron, I don't want to be alone," Hermione said, Ron not in the five years he'd known Hermione had ever seen her this way, but his response came from his heart.

"So then you won't. That's what I'm here for Hermione, that's what Harry will be here for. We're friends that's what we do!" Ron said as there was a knock on the door.

"Dad?" Ron said.

"Hi kids. Hermione how are you?"

"I've survived," Hermione said as an answer.

"I've come with some news. Hermione, Molly and I would like to invite you and your brother to come live with us. You'll have to live with Ginny but Molly and I will help you with your brother, that is if you wouldn't mind?"

"Mr. Weasley I, I don't want to be a burden on your family. He's a baby and he'll need a lot of care," Hermione said, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Hermione my wife and I are more then able to handle raising one little boy. We owe it to the girl whose looked after our son and a man whose life was cut to short. Now if you'll agree the healers says I can have you checked out and at the Burrow before dinner." Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay," Hermione said, thinking of the new life she was going to lead with out her parents and now as a big sister.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry laid on the floor coughing up blood that was seeping into his lungs. Wearily he moved his hand to a loose brick in the wall and pulled out the piece of cardboard he had found near by him. With his own blood he continued writing a message that he had been working of for he didn't now how long, his sense of time was lost.

His coughing became more constant, with swollen eyes he looked at himself. Bloody scars, scabs and bruises running all along his body. His back baring the most of it as well as his thighs. Vague thoughts ran through his mind, thoughts of death, of his parents, of Sirius but then of the Weasley's, of Hermione, of Ron, Ginny and of his destiny.

He coughed again, more violently then last time.

"No," he coughed out in barley a whisper, "Not yet, not yet..." coughing once more, shaking his body his body in a spasm as the door opens to the basement and his uncle walks down the creaky stairs, an object in his hand that he can't make out.

"I'm sick of you boy! Sick of your mess and the pain you cause my wife. It ends now, it ends for once and for all," Vernon Dursley said, raising the object and soon Harry felt two pushes against his skin, two bullets hitting him, one in his upper leg another in his stomach.

"Say good night boy," Vernon said letting off one more shot, hitting Harry cleanly through the chest.

The last thing Harry saw was a bright blinding light and the rush of flapping wings before everything went dark.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been a couple of weeks since Hermione and her brother, Chris had moved in with the Weasleys and every one was assimilating quite well. With some convincing Mrs. Weasley got Hermione to agree to let her keep Chris in her room and with Ron, Fred and George's help Mr. Weasley had pulled out one of the boys own cribs. Mrs. Wealsey had Chris mean while checked over by the family healer and Chris was announced healthy and around 3 months old.

"Ron," Hermione said walking into the kitchen as her friend was feeding her brother.

"Hermione why won't you let the healers get rid of that scar?"

"Ron I've told you. I want to keep it, a reminder to never forget," she said her voice breaking, "to never forget what they did to my family."

"It's your warrior scar, like Harry," Ron said, trying to tease her a bit.

"Speaking of which have you heard from him. I'm really worried, we haven't heard from him all summer,"

"I'm sure he's alright Hermione. He's probably under a large amount of security or maybe Dobby's stealing his mail again," Ron said trying to reassure Hermione while thinking to himself that he was afraid as well.

"I don't know Ron,"

"Listen I'm gonna see the twins soon. I'll see if they will close the store and go with me okay. Don't worry,"

"Everything is going to be okay isn't it Ron," she asked, needing reassurance.

"Just fine, everything will be just fine,"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Open your eyes Harry," Harry heard a woman say, he did as she said with a moan.

"Bloody hell am I in heaven," he said his voice slightly raspy he announced as he saw a woman with almost white blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sky and perfect pale skin.

"Not with that language young man!" the woman said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"You're a...a..."

"An elf? Why yes I am. Actually my name is Ona, Princess Ona of Pyrexia which is where you now are, so welcome."

Harry just stared with his mouth hanging open.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Over a 100 of you are reading this so please review! You know you love me!_

_REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_


	3. Discovery

_disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS?_

_ENJOY!_

"Hey guys," Ron said, walking into his brothers' store.

"Afternoon Ronniekins," Fred said as George finished a sale of slug gummies, inspired by none other then Ron.

"How's business?" Ron asked.

"What do you want little brother?" George asked, walking over.

"Why is it that I come and visit and automatically I want something," Ron asked.

"Cause you do, so out with it," Fred said.

"Well fine, it's Harry. Hermione and I are worried, he hasn't answered any of our mail. I don't care what Harry's going threw, if he knew about what happened to Hermione he would of written back,"

"So what do you want us to do?" George asked with a smile.

"Well I was thinking that perhaps you two could leave the store and we could take the knight bus over to his muggle relatives, we know the address?" Ron said.

"Oy Lee," Fred yelled

"Yeah?"

"Close the shop up tonight will yah! We're going out for a bit, you mind?" George asked.

"No problem guys," Lee said off handedly as two giggling girls entered the store, Lee was in heaven.

"Alright lets go George, Ron." Fred finished.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I don't understand!" Harry said, highly confused.

"Boys, I swear what are in your skulls. As I said you are in Pyrexia, it is the home of the elves," Ona said.

"But how did I, the last I remember,"

"Yes you where dying if that is what you where saying. But your phoenix brought you to us just in time. We where able to fix most of the damage. You still have quite a number of scars on your body. We didn't want to over load your body with magic,"

"Wait a phoenix?" Harry said.

"Yes," Ona said pointing to the brilliant white phoenix that sat on the window's ledge. The room it's self was fairly large, the huge comfortable bed that Harry laid on with white sheets, the room adorn with blue and green.

"I've never seen that phoenix before," Harry said.

"I'm offended," Harry heard in his head, he looked at the phoenix with wide eyes.

"_You don't recognize me? It's Hedwig, Harry."_

"But how? How?"

"It's simple really," Ona said, "that phoenix is your owl Hedwig, I know this because she has told me. It's an old familiar magic, when there owners are in danger they do what they must to help. Hedwig became a phoenix."

"This, I should be dead. But why bring me here?"

"You're alive and that's what matters. And you where brought here for a purpose but we will get to that after you have recovered," Ona said, Harry still looking bewildered.

"I must be off to tend to my family. The healers say by tomorrow you can move from bed. One of my maids will bring you up some food. For tonight rest well, speak with your old friend and I will see you in the morning," Ona said, walking towards the door, her white gown flowing with her body.

"Wait!" Harry yelled out.

"Yes," Ona said.

"Thank...thank you,"

"It is my pleasure Harry Potter, my pleasure."

Harry looked at Hedwig, his old owl who now was a brilliant looking white phoenix, "And thank you as well," Harry said to her.

"You are most welcome Harry. I am sorry I was not earlier. You will heal and then when it is time I will bring you back, back to your friends."

"Thank you Hedwig," he said with a yawn falling asleep, "thank you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The knight bus had let them off about a block away from the Dursley's house, the three Weasley boys walked down Private drive counting down the numbers until they arrived at number four private drive.

"This is it," Fred said, the sun was setting and the block lights turning out. Looking into the window Ron saw that the lights where out but the muggles' car was still in their drive way.

"I don't like this," Ron said.

"Something is up," George replied, pulling out his wand and holding it toward the door lock he said, "_Expelliarmus,"_ the door unlocking.

"Wands out," George said, Fred pulling his out, "Not you Ron, your underage,"

The three Weasleys walked into the house, cautiously, well that was till Fred fell on his face.

"OW!"

"Oy Fred be quite," George said, helping his brother up.

"What did I fall over?" Fred said as George said, "Lumos" to make his wand light up the area.

"Bloody Hell!

"Merlin!"

"Godric!"

Where what the three young men said as they saw what it was that Fred fell over, Dudley Dursley or more to the point the body of Dudley Dursley.

"Is he?" Ron asked.

"Yes I think so," George said.

"Let's keep going," Fred said, all three brothers now knowing something was truly wrong.

The boys moved forward, George's wand shining a small light when they could here muffling and yelling bellow.

"The basement," Fred mouthed as George put out his wand.

"Ron stay behind us," Fred said as the made there way through the house to the kitchen where they found the basement door slightly ajar.

"Quite," Fred said as George pulled something out of his pocket, noticed Ron.

"WHERE IS HE MUGGLE!"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Shut your bloody mouth! Where is his body! We sent you to kill him?"

"I don't know! I don't!"

Fred looked down and could see three cloaked figures standing over the muggles who he knew to be Harry's relatives, the Dursleys.

_"Get rid of the female," _

"Avada Kedavra," _Petunia Dursley's body fell limp. _

"MY WIFE!"

"TELL ME WHERE THE BOY IS!"

"I don't bloody know where the freak is! I don't know!"

"Do it,"

"Avada Kedavra," _Vernon Dursley's body became still._

Ron gasped,

"Whose there!" one of the death eaters yelled.

"Shit!" Fred said as the three death eaters looked up the stairs, before one of the black figures had a chance George, with a twist of his hand threw something down the stairs.

"COVER!" George yelled, the three boys jumped back as a loud explosion went off in the Dursley's basement.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Ron yelled.

"A new invention," Fred said, walking towards the door carefully, poised, ready to attack.

"They're down," he said as George and Ron walked forward, they looked down, all three cloaked figures laid out on the floor. One bleeding, one knocked out and another in a leg jinx.

"How?" Ron asked as George sent stunning curses at the three of them just in case.

"It's like a muggle grenade except it's filled with spells. With a simple toss and a key phrase it goes off. It was just a prototype but it seems to work," George said.

"Look at this place, it's filthy," Ron said.

"I found something," Fred said holding up a piece of blood covered cardboard, but with a look closer it was writing.

_To who ever finds this, _

My name is Harry Potter and if your are reading this my uncle has finally done it and killed me. I apologize to Dumbledore, sir you where wrong, it isn't me, it can't be. I leave the Weasleys, Hermione and Remus anything I have. I apologize to every one for letting them down.

Harry Potter

"NO!" Ron said frantically, looking around the basement, for any sign of his friend.

"George apparent to the ministry, get Dad." Fred said, George nodding and with a pop was gone, which was even more troubling to Fred, the house was suppose to be protected.

"Ron," Fred said, his brother looking at his with round eyes.

"He isn't here, I know it. I can feel it, he's gone," Ron said looking over at Vernon Dursley.

"What did he do to him," Ron said.

"I think, I think Mr. Dursley was under a curse Ron, I think the death eaters where controlling him," Fred replied.

"We have to find him, oh Godric, Hermione, Fred I promised her everything was going to be okay, I promised her," and it was then that Fred knew the boy that use to be his brother was no longer a boy but a man.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was up the next day, showering in the bathroom in his room. In the mirror he for the first time saw his face. He had odd looking glasses on that the elves made for him, they where silver and round but not as big as his old ones. But it was the scarring that had him starring at himself. His face was puffy but his lighting bolt was the only flaw there but the rest of his body was not so lucky. Two scars ran down his neck with several burnt marks from matches, if he turned around his back was an a ray of scar marks, running in all different directions. His legs had cut marks and the inside of his thighs where burnt. His shoulders and arms where no better.

With an angry sigh Harry showered and dressed in a black cloak that had been left for him. When he exited the bathroom the elf he meant the day before, Ona stood waiting for him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," replied Harry.

"My family and I thought you might like to come join us for breakfast,"

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"And why not Harry?"

"I, I look like a monster Ma'am and I don't wish to frighten any one,"

Ona looked at him with sad eyes, "Well then it's good that I'm proficient in glamor charms," she said waving her hand. "Look,"

Harry did look, at his hands that where as smooth as they had been just months ago.

"The rest of your body is that way, now come along," Ona said leading the way.

Harry was led into a room that looked a lot like the Great Hall at Hogwarts but there only sat one long table, at the front sat an older pair, a man and a woman, holding hands and talking, a younger looking elf with black hair who was laughing at something the little girl next to him said.

"Harry this is my family. King Tristian and Queen Lana, my parents. That is my husband Hayden and my daughter Hali. Every one this is Harry Potter,"

"Hello," the table chorused.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. Take a seat and join us," the queen said pointing to an open spot on her right.

"Thank you," Harry croaked out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_


	4. Ara

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Please review, i'm having a bad day! As well as it makes me write faster and as you see though somethings are the same a lot is diffrent, though i stole two little parts of this chapter from the **old story**, can you spot it!_

"Professor," Mr. Weasley said walking up to Dumbledore with a solemn expression.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, his expression one of tragedy.

"Please tell me you have found Harry, or you have some clue of what is going on," Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't know much Arthur. I know that Mr. Dursley was being controlled by one of the unforgivables, I also know that for some reason the wards I had around the house collapse and never alerted me. I know what ever your son's used to knock those death eaters out was highly valuable and I do not know where young Mr. Potter is."

"Why would the wards collapse?"

"I can only see one reason and that being that his family stopped loving him or he stopped loving them. It's the only reason I would not have been alerted."

"But where can Harry be? Could he have escaped?"

"It's possible Arthur but I don't know. The most I can tell you is every available person will be looking for him. For now take your sons home. I will be in touch," Dumbledore said walking away towards Kingsley.

"Boys come on," Mr. Weasley said, his son's walking towards him, Fred lugging a trunk while George and Ron held other things that could only be Harry's.

"He'll be back," Ron said, "and I want him to have his stuff."

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Come along. Ron you'll apparent with me. Fred, George I'll see you at the house," he finished, taking Ron's arm and with a large popping noise was gone. Fred and George where just about to follow when Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Before you go boys I have something I need to ask of you,"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So I'm going to stay here for a year?" Harry said confused.

"Well kind of. It will seem like a year to you but in your time it will only be but a month, possibly not even. You will be back before your school starts no matter what," Princess Ona said to Harry the next day.

"And you will train me,"

"Yes I will train you in mental magic, to close off your mind from attack. My husband will teach you how to fight both magically and physically. My father will teach you strategy and my mother history."

"And all because I'm..."

"Partly but Harry I believe we can be friends, maybe family. I don't know but I do know I would never forgive myself if I sent you back to earth not able to fight. Stay Harry and I promise you when you go back you'll be able to fight like you've never been before."

"I'm in,"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alone in her room, she stood.

"It's time," she thought,"_Time to go back."_

she thought," 

She sighed looking at her cats._ "It's time,"_ she said. _"You must leave me. I have failed in protecting him." _she took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"It is know time I go back. My niece has been found, my love is lonely, and my brother's godson is missing."

Then, right there, where an old rickety lady had once stood, appeared a tall young woman with long, black hair and deep, blue eyes. Then, with a pop, she was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ron," Hermione said extremely calm, "please explain this to me. He's gone, he's missing."

"Yes," Ron replied.

Hermione nodded and stood up, "I'll be upstairs," she said and quickly left the room leaving Ron behind looking shocked, very shocked.

She ran up to her room, Ginny's room and over to her bed and lifted her mattress, pulling out a very old looking book and a notebook.

_"I'll figure it out. I'll get you back and when I do we'll find Harry. I know we will,"_

Mean while Ginny Weasley sat down stairs with her Mum crying on her shoulder, life was so unfair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry raised his sword and struck at Hayden who blocked and struck back.

"Harry let's stop," said Hayden blocking Harry again.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, striking again.

"It's almost time to eat Harry," Hayden said as he took the point of his sword and used it to trip Harry.

"Good now let's eat," Hayden said, ignoring the young man's protest and started to walk towards the castle as something went whizzing by his ear, a dagger.

"You missed," Hayden said.

"No I didn't," Harry replied, pointing a head, the dagger lodging into a man's arm.

"Oh Merlin," Hayden said as he looked to the outer gate.

"Harry run into the castle, alert Captain Ower, we're under attack."

"I'm not leaving you Hayden,"

"Harry!"

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled, his familiar arriving.

"Go get help girl. We're under attack,"

She whistled and with a swish was gone in a ball of fire.

Harry had been in Pyrexia for over in elven time about 9 months, training, and fighting hard. In his time he had learnt to wield two wands, one being his old one from his first year and a second elven made wand, holly wood, 11 inches but like his old wand's core was made by Fawkes' tail feather his new one was made from Hedwig's and crafted by Hayden.

From Hayden not only did he learn how to wield the two wands together but advanced magic that would keep him on the top of his class, how to use a sword and throwing daggers as well as a bow. He also taught Harry how to fight in hand to hand combat, martial arts.

Ona taught him Occlumency or at least the elven form of it. She also helped him find out some things about himself that he would never have been able to do with out her. She had also become a sister and a friend to him, as her whole family.

King Tristian showed Harry how to use all the knowledge and skills he gained in battle and what he had to do. As well as some secrets of his linage.

Queen Lana was almost like another Mrs. Wealsey. She made sure he ate right and slept well but also taught him about the past and not only that of humans but of all creatures, of the goblins, centaurs, phoenixes, unicorns, and even dragons. She even taught him customs.

And Hali, the sweet little girl who called him Uncle Harry. She was something special, she gave him some one to love and to fight for. When he got depressed, or sad about his life, his parents, Sirius and his uncle. She was just a bright, happy child who looked just like her mother with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

And that's why Harry now stood with Hayden at the front line of the castle troops, riding a black horse, a wand in one hand and his sword in another.

"Open the gates!" Hayden yelled as they rolled open and with a kick the galloped forward to meet the troops of Lord Cole, an elf who had been trying to take over Pyrexia since Hayden married Ona who he had tried to marry but her heart took her to the commoner, Hayden.

The battle began, soon Harry was off his horse, throwing curses and using his sword at once and at the same time watching Hayden's back, he owed it to Ona.

Pyrexia had always been a place of peace he had learnt from Queen Lana but when Earth went to war so did conflict arise in Pyrexia. Lord Cole had an arranged marriage to Princess Ona since they where young but the two had never gotten along much and Ona had resent being forced to share her life with some one she did not want to be with.So she ran away, to a small village out side of her city and ran into Hayden, love soon blossomed and after another conflict (Earth WW2), and she returned home. Her parents fell in love with Hayden and before anyone knew it they where married and Ona was pregnant with Hali.

"HAYDEN!" Harry yelled as he saw Hayden fall to the ground, at least Harry knew he wasn't dead. There was only three ways to truly kill an elf, crossing over on a boat that took them, being beheaded and last being a deadly poison that had to be fed to the victim, no so Harry knew Hayden would live, as long as he kept his head.

"Don't worry Hayden the Cap and I will finish pushing the troops back. Let the healers take care of you. I will see you tonight," Harry said as one of the healers took him away, with anger taking hold Harry pushed forward, for his friends. Little did he know the surprise that wait for him in the forest a head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus sat in his cottage for once not alone. His once-brilliant brown hair was now streaked with gray. His eyes looked sadly through his window and out into the ocean.

Hermione slipped in the door.

"Hermione," said Remus in a friendly voice, "how are you?"

She walked over to him and greeted him with a hug. "Oh Remus I don't know if I can deal with this. My parents gone, Harry gone and trying to be so brave. I should never of been put into Gryffindor!"

"Oh Hermione hush! You're a brilliant, brave, loving girl. None of that," Remus said to her.

A tear rolled down her check. "I miss him Remus."

"Me too," he replied, looking down at the goddaughter he'd never have the right to have because of his status as a werewolf.

He laid his head back as Hermione silently reminisced as to how all of this had come about.

About two weeks ago, when Hermione arrived home from Hogwarts, she found a little boy on her door steps with a note and found out she had a brother and that she, she had been adopted.

She had asked when this had happened, why they never told her, who where her birth parents, even though the note had hinted to who it was, though she could not believe it.

Her parents finally sat her down, and told her that they had found her on their door step about 15 years ago with a similar note, that the mass murder Sirius Black was her father and for her own safety she had to stay safe, and Zizi Potter (they, as far as any one knew, were never married) was her mother.

Hermione did not even have time to process this before Death Eaters attacked her house. Her parents had told her to take Chris and run.

She did not want to, she wanted to stay and fight and she did till she knew, knew it be either her parents or the innocent baby, she had no choice when she saw the fear in her 5 month old brother's eyes, so she kissed her parents and ran with her brother clutched protectively in one arm, and her wand in the other. She ran and ran and ran, and never looked back.

Remus knew that the house had been destroyed, and the Grangers killed.

He remembered getting the call from Mr. Weasley and the cries of Hermione.

They had to give her several potions before she was calm enough to tell them the whole story.

When he had heard that Sirius was her father. . .not only that, but that Zizi was her mother, his first thought was "SHIT James is gonna kill Sirius."

But his next thought was, "How in the world is Zizi alive?"

It didn't matter. Right now, Hermione and Chris was all he had left and he didn't care about much else.

All of his old friends were gone . . . Harry was gone. All he wanted to do was cry, but, for the sake of seeming strong, he couldn't.

He could not live with Hermione but he knew that if he could, he would be the best goddamn godfather to her and Chris. He just prayed with all of his heart and soul that they would find Harry not only for his own sake, but for Hermione's as well.

He knew that Hermione was going though a lot, he also knew that she was trying to figure out if her biological mother was still alive, and why she gave both of her children away.

He let out a sigh just as the doorbell rang.

"Hold on!" he shouted, wondering who it could be that late at night. Wand in hand (just in case) he went to the door and opened it.

Standing in front of him was one person he thought had left him forever.

The one person he had loved with all of his heart, the one person his heart beat for.

The one, the only, Ara Black.

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!1_


	5. Wolf

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Give me a review if you can._

_Oh and just to clear something up, on the cloud series there is only one writer, me, Ms. I! But i'm flattered that u think anything is as good as Ms. O! _

_Enjoy and review please!_

Remus stood there, unable to say a word.

Hermione, who had followed him in, stared at the woman and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at Hermione, "I'm an old friend. Would it be all right if I came in? It looks like it might rain."

Remus was still unable to speak, so he just nodded.

She walked in, hanging her cloak on the hook behind the door, and then she walked over to Remus and hugged him. "It's good to see you, Moony," she said, while looking over his shoulder at Hermione, "Moony is that her?"

Once again he nodded.

She walked over to Hermione.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione, this time a little more forcefully.

"My name is Ara Black, and I am your Aunt," said the woman carefully.

"What?" said Hermione disbelievingly, looking at Remus for confirmation

He once again nodded, still in a state of shock.

"But how?"

"I'm your father's sister, Sirius Black's sister," Ara replied.

"But this is impossible! Sirius never spoke of a sister! Where have you been?"

"I had to leave after, after Sirius was arrested,"

"HE WAS INNOCENT!" Hermione yelled.

"I know,"

"No! No you don't know. Remus I'll see you at the Burrow in two weeks. Be on time other wise Mrs. Weasley will have a fit," she finished storming off towards the floo, disappearing.

Ara Black looked stunned and though she was highly upset that she believed her brother's daughter hated her she couldn't help but hide a hint of a smile, "She had a lot of Zizi in her,"

"Ara," Remus said finally coming to grips with what was happening.

"Remus," she said raising her eye brow.

"I don't understand. You left, I thought. Every one thought you died!"

"No Moony. As you can see I am just fine."

"I need a drink," Moony said heading towards his cabinet and pulling out a bottle of fire- whisky, holding it up as offering it to Ara, she declined, he poured himself a shot.

"Please," he said downing the shot in one go, "explain."

"There isn't much for me to say Remus. Just that I am back for now."

"For now? You are leaving again?"

"If I need to. But Remus I'm back for now."

"Where have you been Ara? For all I know you are a death eater!" Remus said, his eyes where puffy.

"Remus it's along story. Something not meant for now."

"NO! ARA BLACK! TELL ME! Tell me or leave," he said calming down some.

"Remus! I had to leave! I had no choice!"

"Did you think I still didn't love you. One day everything is fine Ara! The next James and Lily are dead! Sirius was taken to Azkaban and a week later your gone! I thought, I've thought the worst Ara."

"Remus I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you what was going on. When Sirius was taken to Azkaban I knew he was framed. I knew he would never betray Lily and James. The Potters where more of a family to him then even me Remus! I stood up against Fudge and he told me to either leave England or he'd have Sirius given the kiss. I had to Remus! I changed my appearance and instead of leaving the country I took to watching over Harry. But I failed Remus, I failed, for all I know he's dead!" Ara yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

Remus was consumed with rage, anger but when he looked at Ara, her face still as angelic as it had been almost 16 years and as he saw her blue eyes fill with tears and her cheeks turn red he did the only thing he could, something he had vowed never to do 16 years ago. Remus walked towards her and cupped her face in his hands and leaned down capturing her lips to his, soon the two where in a heated kiss, Remus pulled away.

"I need you Remus,"

"I, Ara this isn't right," he said as she started to pull off his shirt.

"It's been sixteen years Remus Lupin! I'm I your...?" she started to say as he stopped her.

"Ara! We never even got to tell them," Remus said, she knew who he meant.

"Remus for tonight can we just pretend. Can we just be together and face the world tomorrow together."

"Just don't leave me," Remus said, kissing her again, as they made their way to Remus room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry ran after one of the men that had attacked the castle, they where retreating but Harry wanted to send a message, no one messed with his friends, his family. But what Harry wasn't prepared for was the sharp cry that was let out ahead, that would soon change his whole life in a short period of time.

The cry sped Harry up even faster when he came to a sight that made him stop in horror. Two elves, a man and a woman laid on the ground, un moving.

"NO!" Harry said running to give them aid but he knew there was nothing he could do if they had been fed the poison, which they had. The male elf was already gone but the female was still alive, but just.

"Hang on," Harry said sending up a flare with his wand in one hand, the other clutching the woman's hand.

"My...chil...dren," she whispered to Harry, hardly able to say it as she used her last once of strength to give him that message. Harry soon found himself holding a dead woman's hand. He closed her eyes and stepped away from her.

"_Children,"_ thought Harry as his body started to change shape till a wolf as black as night stood in his place, his snout in the air as if it held a secret, it did. Slowly Harry in his animagus form followed the smell till he came to the base of a tree. His body morphed back into his original form, though he still held the glamors he had learned from Ona intacted. Harry examined the tree and found a hole in the base of it. Sticking his hand in he felt flesh. Slowly as not to hurt it Harry pulled it from the shelter.

For a second Harry held a baby boy with brown hair and brown eyes, like that of his mothers when it changed. When a gust of wind surrounded the baby boy and Harry and the next thing Harry knew was he held a baby boy with black hair and hazel eyes.

"_This is not good," _Harry thought, not knowing the true meaning of what had just happened.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. naming

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Enjoy!_

At the same time that the wind died down so arrived Captain Ower followed by several of his men and to his surprise Princess Ona.

"Harry," Ona said, looking at the scene with sad eyes for the scene before her eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Ona they're gone. I wasn't in time. I'm so sorry," Harry said as he held the child awkwardly.

Ona reached down and took the small boy from Harry with a sigh and beckoned Captain Ower over who took the child from the princess.

"We need to talk Harry," she said, leading him away from the bodies and army, towards a brilliant looking lake.

"You know," Ona said making small talk, "this is rumored to be the very lake that gave King Arthur his sword, excalibur. You know the story of Arthur Pendragon don't you?" Ona said.

"Yes but Ona I don't understand? What's going on? Who killed those elves?" Harry asked, worried by Ona's expression, "Is Hayden alright?"

"Of course he is. Just some bruises but that's not what I need to talk to you about Harry. This is hard to explain so let me do this the best I can. You know of the importance of twins in our society," Ona asked, Harry nodded his head. Twins in the elven society where more powerful then others, especially if they where opposite sex.

"Do you remember of the couple I told you about. Friends of mine when I was younger?" Ona asked.

"The Coopers?" replied Harry.

"Yes Harry. The couple you saw on the ground was the Coopers. The only couple in the last two decades to produce opposite sex twins. It's my belief that Lord Cole wanted to kidnap their children and in the process killed them."

"But then their daughter is missing? We need to find her before he can use her,"

"There is more Harry," Ona said. "You see Harry when an elven child losses their parents which is very rare as you know the child then bonds with another elf to raise it and love it. The child becoming theirs. Harry I don't know how to say this to you but I believe that's what young Mr. Cooper or should I say Potter has done," Ona said trying to maintain a small smile.

Harry looked at her like she was crazy, she had to be.

"I...me? NO! Impossible," Harry said, his face of shocked horror.

"Harry now calm down, there is no reason to explode," Ona said carefully.

"No reason! Ona I can't take care of a child! Damn it Ona! This isn't right! His parents are dead! I can't be his father? I'm not even 16! You know what I have to do? Who says I'm going to survive it!" Harry ranted.

"Look Harry, look at him. He is all alone in the world, except for you. You are now his family. It isn't going to be easy but no one said your alone in this. If worse comes I will take him. But right this moment we must get back to the castle," Ona said as Harry looked at the little boy who was being rocked to sleep by Captain Ower.

"The girl? His twin? Damn it we've wasted time, Ona, his sister!" Harry said frantically.

"Harry calm down. You will leave finding her to me. Right now your time is needed else were."

"Is she?" Harry said referring to the bond.

"I don't want to lie to you Harry but in all truth she most likely is," Ona said, "Now transform, I'll meet you back at the castle with the child,"

Harry nodded and before Ona's eyes he turned into a brilliant eagle, and with one hard wave of his wing he was soaring in the sky above the rest of them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ara," Remus said as he started to wake, searching his bed for the love of his life. To find the other side empty, void. For a brief second Remus believed the whole thing had been a dream, a wonderful dream but a dream all the same. That was until a pleasant aroma of bacon strolled into his room, he smiled, she remembered. Slowly he rolled out of bed and put on a pair of pants and tugged on a t-shirt before exiting his room and walking towards the kitchen door way, he stopped.

Across from him stood Ara, with her back turned to him as she softly hummed to herself as she cooked the bacon and eggs, the muggle way. Slowly Remus snuck up on her, planting a kiss on her neck, which surprised Ara so that she turned around and smacked Remus right in the head with the spatula.

"REMUS! Oh Godric I'm sorry!" Ara said, her eyes wide, "But you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Remus chuckled as he rubbed his hand against his cheek that was now red.

"I'm glad to have you back Ara," Remus said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So am I Moony," Ara replied leaning into Remus.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Yes,"_ thought Hermione as she continued to scribble in her note book. "_This is it, this is how it has to be done. But is it possible?" _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Captain Ower will you please bring the boy forward," Ona said as the captain handed the baby boy over to the Princess. She stood in the dinning hall along with her family and Harry excluding her daughter.

"The rest of you may leave," Ona said talking to several army officials who had joined Ona. Each bowed, including Captain Ower and left.

"This is grave news," the king said.

"I can't believe the Coopers are gone. We just had them for lunch a few weeks ago," Queen Lana commented.

Harry looked over at Hayden and could tell the prince was fine, the healers fixed him right up.

"Right now we have something more pressing to think about," Ona said, "This changes everything for Harry. The boy is now his son, he will inherit everything of Harry's. Voldemort will be after him as well as Lord Cole,"

"And my dear young Harry is now a father," Queen Lana said with a touching smile.

"I'm not ready for this," Harry said.

"No one is ready for father hood Harry. Why I remember my Tristian when I told him about Ona. And let us not forget about how Hayden act when he found out about Hali,"

"But I'm only what fifteen? Almost sixteen! I've been intrusted to save the world. How can I if I have to worry about..."

"Like we all do! Harry your life has been a hard one since you where born. With every evil there is always good standing in its way. Your that good Harry, you will stand up to Voldemort and you will eventually defeat him. But right now, right this moment you have a son, and in all likely hood a daughter who needs you. You will always have us to watch him when you need us to and I'm sure your friends will be no different. Right now Harry you need to take this boy up to your room and choose a name for him. We will discuss more in the morning. But for now bond with your son Harry,"

"And his sister?" Harry asked.

"Harry I personally will lead the party in search of the girl," Hayden said, "It's the least I can do."

Harry gave a blank nod and walked over to Ona who placed the boy in his arms. And with the child in his arms Harry walked away.

"Do you really think this will work out for the best?" Ona asked her mother, who was ready to take the boy in as her own if Harry asked her to.

"I think Ona dear that in the end it will. Every thing happens for a reason," Queen Lana said, hoping she was right.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat up on his bed, the child laid on top of one of his pillows fast asleep. The boy was a cutie, with raven black hair and hazel eyes, from what Harry knew the child looked like his father. Harry's own mind was plagued with all kind of thoughts about being a father, about what this meant. But for now he needed to name the baby. You see in elven culture a child isn't given a name till at least two months after he or she is born. Giving the parents time to get to the know the child before picking out its name for life. But now it was Harry's turn, his turn to give this no longer elven child a name.

"Jason," Harry said out loud, liking how that name sounded on his tongue. "Jason Sirius Potter," Harry then said, liking it even better.

"I think that will be your name," Harry said to the sleeping child.

"This is weird isn't it? Who would of ever thought the great boy-who-lived would be a father before he turned of age? I'm sorry your stuck with me now. If I could change it for you I would. Having me as a da isn't going to be good. I have a mad man out to kill me! And he'll stop at nothing to get at me. And it isn't like I know how to be a father? I never had one of my own, no one to teach me. But I'll try, I really will try. We're blood now, I've never been blood with any one who I loved or who could love me. And I promise if nothing else I will never let any one harm you, not as long as I can fight or breath," Harry said falling asleep, laying down next to his son.

"I'll take care of you Jason, I don't know how but I will,"

_PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry this update took so long! Another coming as soon as possible!_


	7. Griffin Manor

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_hey! New chappie! this has some old stuff in it but not a lot! Enjoy! i know you will! Next chapter, somethig crazy and brand new just may happen!_

Harry woke up early in the morning to someone screaming. He sprung for bed and was in a position to attack any intruder, who dare enter his dwelling. But when no one attacked Harry became confused but that was then the events from the day before hit him, he was a father. He looked down to the bed and saw the little boy whom he had named, Jason Sirius Potter, crying. Harry looked at the child frantically, he had no clue what to do.

"I'd pick him up," a voice said from the door way, Harry turned around, it was Hayden and Ona, the owner of the voice. Harry nodded and scooped the boy into his arms, and rocked him on Ona's command, soon young Jason was calm.

"Thanks," Harry said, a look of relief across his face.

"No worries. Didn't think we weren't going to teach you anything before we sent you back?" Ona asked.

"No I just figured it wouldn't deal with children," Harry replied.

"Well hand him over. I'm gonna go see what I can find the youngster for breakfast," Ona said taking Jason from his father.

"Meet me down in the kitchen after you dress," Ona said leaving Hayden and Harry alone.

"Harry I want to speak to you," Hayden said. Harry nodded as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of slacks and an elven dress shirt that was made of silk. He waved his hands over the cloths and then over himself, in seconds he was dressed.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Can I speak to you as a father to father,"

Harry nodded.

"Harry a large responsibility had been put on your shoulders and I'm not talking about saving the world. You've been intrusted with the life of a child, a child who you will raise to be a man and then a father. You where robbed of the chance of having a da and then where robbed of a guardian who should of provided that substitute. Your almost sixteen and you have so much on you and I wish there was something I could do. And I can, Harry you know what's coming your way and you don't have to go it alone. When the time comes Ona and I are here for you. And if you ever need help being a father I am here for you."

"Hayden since I have arrived here you and Ona have treated me not as the boy- who- lived but as a friend, as family. I'm going to do every thing I can to end this war but also to be a father, a father like you are to Hali. I know it won't be easy, nothing in my life ever is but I know that I can do it, I don't have a choice. I refuse to fail," Harry said, ending with a tone of power, which Hayden could see in Harry's eyes.

"Glad to here it mate. Now let's go teach you how to feed the kid, don't want him to starve after you leave,"

"Ay but it's Jason,"

"Jason?"

"I've named him. Jason Sirius Potter, do you think that's alright?"

"I think," Hayden said, "that it's perfect."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus woke up later the next morning, reaching his arm out across the bed in search of Ara but found the space empty. For a horrible moment Remus believe the previous night had been a horrible but loving dream, that he had drank himself silly. That was until the pleasant smell of eggs and bacon drifted into the room. Slowly Remus got out of bed and threw on a pair of pants then walking into the kitchen where he found Ara in front of the stove, a spatula in hand, humming a small tune to her self. Quietly Remus snuck up on her and planted a kiss on her neck, scaring Ara who turned around rather quickly and with spatula in hand, hitting Remus right in the head.

"Oh Godric Remus I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ara, but you still have a mighty good swing," Remus replied with a chuckle as he nursed his head.

"Well that is what you get for sneaking up on people!" Ara replied huffily and then kissing Remus long and hard until her pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ara asked worried.

"Nothing, just your eggs," Remus replied causing Ara to jump and running toward the stove, trying to save her now blacken eggs and crispy bacon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So today's the day," Harry said as he stood with a backpack on his back, Jason in one arm and Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Uncle Harry I don't want you to go," Hali said with sad eyes, hugging Harry's legs.

"_Neither do I,"_ Harry thought be he knew he had to.

"Sorry short stuff but I've got to. I'll be back don't worry," Harry said.

"You take care of your self Harry and Jason. Remember no matter what you have family here," Queen Lana said holding back tears.

"I have the power of fore sight Harry but I can't see what your future holds. Remember to get that house in order and remember the basement will protect Jason when the first of the series occur. Just stay safe," Ona said, hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry about Jason's sister. I wont rest till we find her Harry. Now you take care of your self and if you ever need advice or help you know where to call. Good luck Harry," Hayden said.

"Well," said Harry, "see you all soon."

And in a furry of flames, Harry, Jason and Hedwig disappeared.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"HERMIONE! GINNY! DINNER!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

"BE RIGHT DOWN!" the girls yelled back.

"Hermione after dinner why don't you go back to Remus'. If what your saying is true then you have an Aunt," Ginny said.

"But I don't know if I can Ginny. She left Sirius! She left her brother,"

"And I'm sure she had her reasons. Go back and talk to her, for your sakes and Chris'."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"REMUS!" Hermione said stepping threw the floo.

"Hermione! How are you? What are you doing back? Not that I'm not happy,"

"Remus is she Sirius sister?"

"Yes,"

"Is she here?"

"Yes I'm right here," Ara said from behind.

Hermione turned around but the woman she saw the other day was not this person.

"But she had black hair and blue eyes. Your blonde with hazel eyes,"

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I'm a metamorphagus," Ara said, her hair turning back to black and her eyes back to blue.

"It's a Black trait,"

"Could I have inherited it?"

"Yes but I don't believe that is why you are here,"

"Your right. Ara I'm sorry that I blew up the day before. It's just that,"

"Hermione there is no need to explain. Your under more stress then any fifteen should be under. You just lost your parents and now some strange lady shows up saying she is your Aunt. Please I'm surprised I'm not at least several different colors. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione looked at Ara for a long minute before coming to a conclusion she had the moment she decided to go to Remus'.

"Your forgiven," Hermione said and in seconds Ara Black was hugging her niece, Hermione Jane Granger-Black.

"So what now?" Hermione asked, clearing her eyes of tears.

"I think we should have some chocolate ice cream and update Ara on a few things," Remus said his wand out already.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

With a blinding light Harry, Jason, and Hedwig all reappear in a dimly lit stair well. Looking around quickly Harry noticed there was nothing but stairs.

"Well Hedwig, where do you reckon we go? Up or down?" Harry asked his phoenix.

"The King told us to go down Harry." she replied carefully.

Harry was afraid she would say that, he was still uncomfortable in dark small places.

Harry, with his free hand fostered the development of a ball of light that kept up with them on their way down. Jason found this ball of light very exciting and kept trying to reach for it. Causing Harry to worry because if Jason were to touch the light he would get burnt. Harry's worry caused him to swing in several different directions thus pissing Hedwig off.

"Sorry girl but I don't want Jason to get burnt" Harry said pleadingly to Hedwig.

She just shook her feathers, she was not really mad. She accepted Jason as much as Harry did.  
"So," said Harry out loud "do you think we ever find where these stairs stop?"

The echo of his shout made Hedwig's ears ring.

"I mean the King could have told us how long it would take, or what is at the end of these stairs!" This time Harry got a bit quieter and Hedwig a bit calmer.

"Or better yet, he could have told me we'd wind up walking down a flight of stairs in the first place." Hedwig listened to Harry's whining, but didn't really pay all that much attention.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Finally!" shouted Harry waking up both Hedwig and Jason who had fallen asleep on the way down. They stood in front of a big old metal door. The only thing that proved it was in fact a door and not a wall was it's handle.

It was green and coiled, shaped like a snake but only it looked to be metal.

"Now," said Harry "how do we get in?"

After trying several very complicated and powerful spells on the door; which just bounced back, Hedwig came up with an idea which she voiced to Harry.

"I have an idea!"

"And what, my dear phoenix, would that be?" replied Harry, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, why not try speaking to the snake with that gift of yours?" she said.

Harry thought for a second and then looked at the snake.

"Why not give it a try" he thought.

"Excuse me," said Harry in parseltongue . The snakes eyes opened and blinked a couple of times.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" said the once inanimate object.

"Well," said Harry "I am Harry Potter and I am looking for Griffin Manor, seeing as it is an ancestral home of mine and--" but before he could continue his rambling the snake interrupted him.

"You are the one he awaits for, I will allow you passage,"

Harry was confused, but for polite-ness' sake he replied,

"Umm...err...thank you."

Harry was a bit nervous to find what awaited him on the other side. When the conversation ended and Hedwig bragged about how she was right, the door opened. Taking a deep breath and tightening a protective grasp on his son, Harry entered the dark room. As soon as he entered the door slammed shut.

"Well that's interesting." said Hedwig to Harry.

Harry just nodded and went to set a spell for the ball of light again but before he could the room lit up by its self almost blinding him.

Looking around Harry noticed he was in a large room that seemed to be divided into sections.

There was a potions lab in one section, and a couple of shelves stacked with hundreds of books in another section. The place was old but it seemed comfortable.

"Hello" said a strong man's voice.

Raising his wand ready to attack Harry turned around but to his surprise and discomfort there was no one there.

"Hello?" said Harry "Who's there?"

"Over here by the couch." said the voice.

Harry located the couch and where the voice was coming from. It was not coming from a person per say but a painting of, none other than, Godric Gryffindor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What?" Harry said highly confused.

"Well look at you. Haven't seen you since you where a wee lad but it looks like you have your own little laddie now," the man in the portrait said.

"Who? Are you?"

"Godric Gryffindor is the name. And if I'm correct you must be Harry?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"Well welcome to Griffin Manor. Now before we can continue on with the pleasantries you need to claim this manor as your own,"

"What do I say?"

"Repeat after me,"

"I Harry James Potter do hereby claim that I am the heir by birth of Godric Gryffindor"

Harry took a deep breath and repeated what the painting said, a bright light surrounded Harry and Jason and dimmed just a quickly.

"There, now that's done. Now moving on,"

_REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU_


	8. Open eyes

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Don't hate me please! sorry it tookmso long i had highschool grad and prom and all!_

"That was it?" Harry asked amazed.

"What did you expect? A parade?" Godric Gryffindor asked.

"No it's just to,"

"Easy? Yes I know I know. But the point is it is done so why not take a seat on the couch. The journey down is a long one. But I promise going back up is a lot easier. So any way welcome back to Griffin Manor. What's the lad's name and that phoenix of yours?"

"Oh this is Jason and Hedwig. Sorry again I just wasn't expecting to see you here,"

"It's alright my boy! You look so much like your mother you know,"

"My mother? When did you meet my mother?"

"She was the one who brought you here,"

"What about my father?" Harry asked highly confused, James Potter he believed had been the heir of Godric Gryffindor, that is what the elves had told him.

Gryffindor gave out a heavy chuckle.

"Oh laddie your Mum never told you? I'm surprised she isn't with you?"

"Gryffindor I,... my Mum died when I was one. I never knew her," Harry said carefully, the cheerful grin that had been on the painting face quickly disappeared.

"And your da?"

"He perished with my mum. They died protecting me from,"

"Voldemort," Gryffindor said.

"Yes,"

"Your Mum told me about him. So I guess she was right then. You're the chosen one."

"Yes," Harry said.

"You look a lot like your Mum you know. Your eyes are hers but I see a sadness that hers only held once,"

"Mr. Gryffindor I'm confused,"

"I'm sure you are son. And please call me Godric, we're family."

"I know by my dad,"

"No Harry by your mum,"

Harry looked shocked, "My mum was a muggle born Mr...Godric,"

"A muggle born from my line. After a few generations my line started to produce squibs, your mother was the first to revive the line, you are the second."

"WHAT?"

"Your mother was my many times great granddaughter, making you my grandson,"

"I can't believe this. My father, my father was your heir."

"No you father was a heir but not mine."

"I don't understand? Both my parents where heirs?"

"Yes,"

"Who was my father? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff?"

"No Harry a far greater wizard then that,"

"Who?"

"Merlin the Great. Yes Merlin, you young man are the heir to Merlin as well as mine. And if what your mother told me was correct you are now the only one left to defeat Salazar's heir."

Harry just sat there stunned, this was insane, crazy but then small little things ran threw his head and started to fall in place.

"Bloody hell,"

"I'm sorry about your parents Harry. They where good people, very noble, loving and loyal. I'm glad you have found your way here. I will teach you about your heritage. This place is now yours. I suggest you take that little boy up stairs and both of you go to bed. There is more then enough time for us to talk tomorrow and then perhaps you can tell me why you laddie have Jason eh?"

Harry nodded and bid Godric good night. He found the way back up was just a normal flight of stairs and after some searching Harry found the master bed room and after a quick spell he had a basinet for Jason and soon the trio, Jason, Hedwig and Harry where all fast asleep while a lonely portrait just below sat whipping away tears for the kin he lost and the news he gained.

In the morning Harry woke up to Hedwig pecking his ear.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, rolling over.

"Your son is awake and before he starts to make a rucks I thought you'd like to know," Hedwig said.

Harry got out of bed and picked up Jason from his basinet and with some further exploring found the kitchen and made Jason a warm bottle.

"You know Jason I think we're gonna need a little help here," Harry said summoning a piece of paper and a quill. Writing a quick note Harry gave it to Hedwig with specific instructions to follow.

"See you later girl,"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Down in Hogwarts kitchen a wonderful, white phoenix arrived in a burst of flames. All the house elves stopped in aww. The bird's eyes sought out one elf in particular, after spotting him the phoenix fluttered over to the surprised elf and held out a letter which the elf took slowly and tore the seal.

_Dobby, _

Hello my friend. How is Hogwarts treating you? I hope all is well. Now I know this must be a surprise, I have been missing for quite sometime but my friend I am in need of your help. Yes it's me, Harry Potter but please let no one know this but Winky for I'd like her to join you. I have a job for the both of you and if you'd like to take it please tell the phoenix before you yes. Then go tell Dumbledore you are leaving but nothing else. No matter what you choose Dobby I will always be your friend. Hope to see you soon!

Your friend,

Harry

p.s- please destroy this letter when your done

Dobby looked around and spotted Winky, he ran over and in hush tones spoke to his

fellow house elf and showed her the letter which he then destroyed.

"What you thinking Winky?"

"I isn't knowing!"

"He is great wizard!"

"He having a house?"

"Why else he be needing two house elfs?"

"What about Professor Dumbledore?'

"We is working for him! We quit!"

"Alright Dobby but only if Professor Dumbledore not be needing us."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Professor Dumbledore sat in his office, his eyes holding the slightest of a twinkle, a twinkle of hope. He watched as an ecstatic house elf left his office and he knew of only one reason this elf would leave. He just hoped he was right.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

By noon Hedwig arrived back at Griffin Manor with two passengers who stood in shock as they landed in the kitchen, across from Harry Potter. But that was not the only reason they stood in shock but because Harry Potter had a little boy in his arm that looked almost like his twin except for his eyes.

"Dobby! Winky! I'm so glad you guys came!"

"Mr. Harry Potter?" Winky said confused.

"Oh sorry. This is Jason Sirius Potter, my adoptive son. Actually that is one of the reasons I needed you Winky. I need you to help me, I need you to be his nanny," Harry said slightly uneasy.

Winky looked liked her eyes where going to pop out of her head and then she launched herself at Harry's legs.

"Winky would be honored,"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night after Winky put Jason to bed and Dobby was cleaning the manor Harry went down to the basement to speak with Godric.

"Hello there lad! Back again so soon!"

"Hi Godric! Sorry if it's to late I can come back,"

"Don't be silly. I haven't talked to anyone in years! I'm sure your head must be spinning after finding out what you found out!"

"It's still un real but at the same time I just should of known. Nothing about my life has been normal and now I can at least pin point it to my genetics," Harry said with a deep almost slightly sinister chuckle.

"So tell me about yourself. Your mother, what a woman she was. Powerful in charms you know, took a lot after me. Courageous to the core!"

"There not much to tell. I've been chosen to defeat Voldemort and that is what I'm going to so," Harry said.

"That's your job boy not who you are! So who are you? Tell me! It's who you are that will defeat Voldemort,"

Harry sighed and told his great times many grandfather the story of his not so happy life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning after feeling emotionally drained Harry decided he was going to take a look around the local neighbor hood who from Godric's word was mostly muggle. He cast a few charms to change the color of his hair and his eyes before he gave Dobby instructions to take care of the house and Winky to look after Jason before he wandered into town.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GINNY!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"Yeah Mum?"

"Ginny dear the twins just called through the Floo and are coming for dinner would you mind running down the road and picking up a few things for me?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course Mum," Ginny said grabbing the shopping list and the muggle money before giving her Mum a peck on the cheek and leaving.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh bloody hell," Harry said as he dropped one of the bags he was holding.

A young girl no older then 15 came running up to Harry.

"Hey look like you could use some help," the girl said reaching down and helping Harry pick up the contents of the bag.

"Thanks," Harry said when the corner of his eye caught something red, red hair to be exact. Harry got up to go but the girl who helped him grabbed his arm.

"I didn't catch your name?" she said.

"Oh um sorry it's James," Harry said trying to make sure a certain red hair women didn't see him. Even though he knew he looked different he wasn't so sure how well the disguise would work against some one who knew him.

"I'm Annie by the way," she said, Harry finally take in the girl who stood in front of him. She had dirty blond hair that was pulled back, grey eyes and her cloths looked like something the Dursely's would of made him wear though a lot bigger on her slim frame. She looked like she could use a meal or perhaps several.

"Well thanks again! I must be off," Harry said.

"Your new around here aren't you?" Annie asked.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Why don't I show you around a bit? It looks like you could use some fun?" Annie said.

Harry watched as Ginny entered the food market and he let out a sigh, "Alright," Harry said not sure why he agreed.

"Well then come on," Annie said with a laugh. She took Harry around the small town till it was almost ark.

"Hey Annie I better be getting home," Harry said.

"Aw come on James," Annie said, "why don't you at least come over for dinner."

"Wish I could! I had a great day by the way it's just that I have other responsibilities at home," but as Harry finished saying that a shot of green flew into the air and Harry new immediately what it was. The bag filled with all kin of goods for the manor was dropped and forgotten, his wand out in a flash.

"James?" Annie said.

"There trouble," Harry said running towards where the light stood above, he would of never expected that the girl Annie would follow him, nor that the signature of the death eaters would be above the only place Harry considered his real home, the burrow. In a split second he made the decision, even if it risk his exposure he had to protect the Burrow and it's occupants.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GINNY SEAL THE WINDOWS! HERMIONE GET THE ATTIC SEALED! RONALD! RONALD SEAL THE DOORS!" Molly Weasley yelled!

"Mum! Mum they getting closer!" Ron yelled, above baby Chris' screams.

"Wands out children!" Mrs. Weasley said, fear running through her body. She would not let any blasted death eater touch her children, not while she stood and had life in her.

The Floo wasn't working, and she couldn't apparent so her only choice was to seal the house and hold it for as long as she could, praying for help. She looked at her children, Ron stood strong, like his father, his face molded into one of sheer determination. Hermione stood in front of her brother, her wand out and un wavering. But it was the sheer power she saw in her daughters eyes that scared her. She had seen that look only once, in the eyes of her brothers.

The house shook, they where trying to tare down the few wards that protected the burrow. Mrs. Weasley said a short prayer to who ever was listing to protect the children.

"BRACE YOUR SELF!" she yelled to the kids, waiting for the next shock but in never came.

"Mum!" Ginny yelled looking out the window. "Mum your not going to believe this,"

"GINNY GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!"

"Mum the death eaters are fleeing. There's a boy out side fighting them,"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, she knew they where the only magic family in the area.

But as her daughter said some one was out side fighting back the death eaters but as she watched she saw in horror as the killing curse was sent at the boy but a blonde girl that Molly knew was a muggle in town jumped in front of the boy, the curse hitting her. By the time she hit the ground she was dead.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"ANNIE!" Harry yelled as he through the stunning curse at one of the last death eaters and falling next to the muggle's body.

"Why did you do that? No one asked you to do that!" Harry said as a tear fell down his face.

"Sir?" a voice said, Harry immediately knew it was Mrs. Weasley. He closed Annie's eyes and whispered, "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten,"

He stood with his back to Molly Weasley.

"Make sure she has a proper burial. She is a muggle from the local town."

"I will. She did a noble thing. But I'm sorry to ask but who are you? You fought back a dozen death eaters,"

"I'm just a friend. I'd have your wards looked at and call the Aurors to clean up. But please," Harry said his voice breaking, "make sure she gets a funeral of a hero."

"I promise and thank you. Thank you for saving my family and my home."

Harry gave no response and with a pop he was gone.

He returned to the manor and was greeted by Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir use alright?"

"I'm going to bed. Please tell Winky to care for Jason for the night and I will see you in the morning." Harry said walking away from Dobby and up to the master bed room where he locked the door and put a silencing spell around the room before he trashed it. Soon he fell into a fitful sleep, seeing nothing but Annie's open dead eyes.

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	9. To piss of youknowpoo

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_**A/N- SORRY for the delay every one! This chapter was wicked hard to write! The next one won't be! Harry comes back, kinda, it will be semi diffrent from the original, well okay a lot diffrent...i hope! Please review and tell me your still intrested and I haven't lost all my favorite readers!**_

A couple of days went by and little by little Harry pulled himself out of depression, mostly because it was upsetting Jason. But Harry would never forget Annie, the muggle girl who sacrificed her life to save him. She reminded him why he fought, why he moved every morning, so those who had sacrificed their lives in the fight against Voldemort would never be forgotten. The day before his 16th birthday Harry decide (mostly because Winky and Godric forced him) that it would be a good thing for Harry to take Jason to Diagon Ally for some fresh air, or in Godric's words "It isn't healthy to keep the laddie all locked up. And you could use some new robes." So only July 30th Harry changed his appearance into the one he used when he went into town. And with some harmless spells he changed Jason's hair and nose.

"Alright Winky, Dobby we will be back before dinner so we'll see you then. You know where to find me if you need me," Harry said and with a flick of his wrist Jason and he where gone, appearing in a dark ally in muggle London.

"Alright son put on your best game face," Harry said holding Jason on his side.

"First thing first," thought Harry _"a stroller for Jay."_

thought Harry 

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron with a small filling of doubt. What if some one recognized him? But he took a deep breath and prayed his disguise was good and entered the pub.

The pub wasn't that busy, Tom the bartender stood behind the bar drying glasses.

" Hi there mate! Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron! New to these parts?" Tom asked, Harry reading the underlying meaning, was he a friend or enemy?

"Fairly new sir. I'm traveling with my son here. Thought I'd stop by these parts before we flew back home."

"Where you from,"

"Canada, my mom's a muggle and some family lives over here so I thought I'd visit,"

"Well it's nice to have yah. I'm Tom and you,"

"James,"

"Welcome James to the Leaky Cauldron, if you take your wand and tap the bricks like so," Tom said moving his own wand, "then you will be able to enter the ally. Have a nice day and stop by if you need any help."

"Thanks Tom," Harry said leaving towards the back of the pub and letting out a deep breath as he entered the ally.

"Well that wasn't to bad huh?" Harry said to Jason who giggled in reply, Harry's face brightening into a smile.

Both father and son walked around Diagon Ally for hours, there first purchase being a magic stroller that with a tap of the wand would hover and follow Harry. Harry bought Jason a bunch of new cloths and some purchases for himself. He debated about going to Gringotts but decided against it. It wasn't time just yet though it would come. The money in the manor would hold them off till it was time.

A couple hours later Harry found himself standing in front of the one store he was still debating about going in. He sighed and pushing the door open, he wheeled Jason in side to Olivander's.

"Hello, Mr.Ollivander" Harry yelled looking for the strange man.

Mr. Ollivander stepped out from behind a shelf and looked at the man strangely. Now he prided him self on remembering every one he ever sold a wand to, so who was this blond haired adult entering his store.

"Who are you" he asked clutching his wand inside his robe.

Harry smiled good naturally. "A friend I assure you sir, just came to talk a bit of business, I was wondering if we could talk a bit privately about it" asked Harry.

The man just stared at Harry, suspicion still evident on his face. "Who are you again sir, for I will not speak business to any man I do not know" replied Ollivander.

Harry waved his hand and the door locked. Doing the same motion once again and all the dirty worn out shades pulled down over the windows.

"Who in Merlins name are you" asked Ollivander wishing for a second he had stayed in bed when he woke up.

"Listen" said the strange man "I am not here to hurt you, I just need help , if you are worried that I might be death eater I assure you that you are very wrong, there is nothing in this world that could ever posses me to join ranks with him. I come with my son seeking your help. Can I trust you Sir, for if I reveal my identity to you I am putting my son and my safety at risk I need to know if I reveal my identity that you will not reveal it to any one not even to Dumbeldore" finished the man almost with despair. Ollivander studied the young man in front of him, hoping he was making the right choice he nodded yes.

"Good" said Harry. "Now the only problem is I am wearing a disguise right know and I rather not remove it, but I will show you my wand and then you will know who I am" he finished pulling out his wand.

Mr. Ollivander stared at the wand he'd know any where. There in front of his eyes was the wand thought to be lost for ever. The wand owned by Harry James Potter.

"Well Mr.Potter" said Ollivander with a broad smile. "How can you use my services today."

"As I said I need a favor, and I will pay you do not worry. I need two wands made, a fake one that will look exactly like this one" he said pointing to his own "and another made with the same wood as this one, but with this Phoenix feather" he finished handing over a white Phoenix feather to the wand maker.

"May I ask why Mr. Potter" asked Ollivander. "You may sir but I can not tell you, can you do this for me and tell no one" asked Harry seriously. The wand maker looked at the man he know knew to be the long lost Harry Potter.

"Yes I can, the fake will be ready in a couple of days the other will take a little longer" he said. "Thank you" said Harry "and how much will it cost." Ollivander shuck his head no,

"This is an honor sir, to do this for you I only ask as to where you require such a feather, for I have never seen a white Phoenix before" asked the strange old man.

"My Phoenix" replied Harry who looked at his watch. "Well I must be going and thank you again, I will see you next week and please remember tell no one of this meeting I will be returning soon enough." Harry opened the door and left. Mr. Ollivander stood there waving good bye when a thought just struck him, "Did he say son?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well Jay let's be on our way home. Today worked out better then I..." but Harry did not finish his sentence because something bright caught his eye.

"Why your worried about you know who

you should be worried about you know poo,

the constipation sensation that is sweeping the nation."

Harry stood still and before he could help it he let out a deep, long hard laugh.

"Those bloody brilliant idiots," Harry thought to himself looking at "Weasley's Wizards Wheezes."

A short internal debate soon ensued.

"_Go on in! It could be interesting and you are the reason they opened," _

"And what if they recognize you. To a stranger this disguise may work but to a Weasley?"

"Go in!"

"RUN!"

"GO IN"

"Run!"

"GO IN!"

"ENOUGH! I'm going in," Harry said to himself, shaking his head free from the argument. Giving the stroller a push he entered into what a muggle would call an amusement park.

Jason started clapping his hands in enjoyment as all odds and ends came flying at them. The store was so crowded that it was hard to even move around but Harry was intent on staying. He had to see this for himself.

There was the insulting maps that Harry had to hold a laugh in from or a kit to turn you fat rat yellow. But the real kicker was Toad a la Umbridge, chocolate sweets that would turn the victim into a toad.

"Bloody insane," Harry said.

"Ay there fellow it is but that is why we have what we have today,"

Harry turned around and in front of him stood Fred and George Weasley, Harry tried to play it cool.

"Brilliant tricks! A mate of mind told me about this store. Thought I'd come in and see what the fuss was about!"

"Well welcome to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes," one of the twins said followed by the other, "Or better know as, How many ways can you piss off you-know-poo."

Harry couldn't help himself, he let out a laugh.

"Glad we could amuse yah mate. I'm Fred and this is my brother George and we are the Weasley's that own this fine establishment."

"Nice to meet yah. I'm James and this is my son Jay," Harry said.

"Cute lad. How about he tries,"

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU ARE NOT GIVING THAT BABY ONE OF YOUR PRODUCTS!" Ginny Weasley yelled storming over to her brothers and grabbing the treat out of Fred's hand. It was scary sometimes how she reminded them of their Mum.

"Gin-gin it's just a muggle candy," Fred said.

"Nothing is just with you two. Now go play your pranks on some of the older kids," Ginny said shooing them away.

"Sorry about them. They not to good with anything that they can't make into a joke," Ginny said.

"No big deal. I love the store and I am sure anything they'd of given Jay wouldn't of killed him,"

"No but possibly turned him into a toad or worse," Ginny said, Harry chuckled, though he had put himself on guard as soon as Ginny entered the picture.

"So where you from,"

"Canada, just visiting the area for a bit,"

Well welcome to London. I hope your enjoying yourself. When your done shopping just come up to the counter. I'll ring you up," Ginny said flashing him a brilliant smile before walking away to help another customer.

"Well that could of been worse," Harry said turning back to the shelf.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"From Canada my arse," Ginny said to herself. But that wasn't what was bugging her. No, she felt like she knew this man but that was impossible, she had never meant him before. But it was his eyes, something in his eyes that was nudging at her brain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This it?" Ginny asked as she started to ring up James.

Harry had stayed in the store for almost another hour and a half, not even realizing it as the time flew by. In that hour it had started to get dark and most of the customers where gone, leaving Harry, Ginny and the twins who where re-stocking shelves.

"Ay," Harry said as he watched Ginny ringing him up and a little part of his brain realizing how beautiful a women she had turned out to be but a large more dominate part of his brain, what he reasoned Hermione would call his hero complex, was telling him something was wrong.

"Everything okay miss?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well no. Tomorrow is a friend of mines birthday and he not hear to celebrate it but my mum just floo-ed me and told me she was throwing him a party tomorrow. And I just ranted to a total stranger, sorry," Ginny said as she put the last item in the bag. Harry didn't move, he had forgotten tomorrow was his birthday, his 16th.

"Sir?" Ginny said but for that second, for a brief moment she saw something she thought lost for ever. A flicker of green entered the man's eyes, a green she would know anywhere, and ring of pain.

"Harry?" she said before she could stop herself.

"Sorry," he cut in, "you must have me confused with some one else." He grabbed the stroller and started to head for the door.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU STOP THIS SECOND," Harry did what he was told though more out of shock, as did Fred and George.

"I know it's you! What is going on? Why are you hiding! Do you know how worried every one had been! How much your friends need you and your just prancing around Diagon Ally!"

"Listen to me," Harry said quickly, "I wish I could explain everything but I can't not now. Not after I worked so hard to accomplish this task. So keep your mouth shut, please! I promise I'll be revealing myself soon, before the train leaves for Hogwarts."

"Give me one good reason Potter,"

"The lives of all you love and hold dear are counting on this move. It's like playing chess, I need to make my move to block the other team. Just keep quite,"

Ginny didn't get a chance to respond as the man who she knew now to be Harry Potter whistled and in a flash of light was gone.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked.

Ginny took a deep calming breath.

"We wait," she said strained, "we give him till he said." and with that Ginny Weasley stormed to the fireplace to go home. She locked herself in her room, threw her face into her pillow and screamed bloody murder.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	10. Deciding pt 1

_Disclaimer- I one nothing!_

_Here is another update the second part this is almost done._

"Bloody shitting hell!" Harry said for about the fourth time since he arrived back at the manor.

"Harry Potter is okay?" asked Dobby.

"Oh just bloody great!" Harry said hitting a lap, watching as it fell to the floor, Jason started screaming. Harry started banging his head against the wall.

"If they tell any one! Everything, everything will be ruined!" Harry ranted as he banged his head on the wall.

Winky flew into the room and grabbed up Jason and started rocking the little boy till he was calm.

"I take young master to get feeding and then bed. Long day he has had," Winky said, disappearing from the room.

"What be you doing?" Dobby asked Harry.

"I'm going to go talk to Godric. I'll see you tomorrow Dobby. Sorry bout the mess, leave it. I'll clean it up in the morning," Harry dully said as he walked away, Dobby ignoring Harry, cleaning up the shards of glass from the lamp.

"So that was Harry," George said to his brother later that night when the shop was closed and both men where up in their apartment above the store.

"Seems so," Fred replied.

"And then I guess we are left listing to Ginny about staying quite,"

"Yeah, but Potter better have some really good reason for what has happened this summer or I don't care if he's our investor or not! I'm turning our ideas on him,"

"I agree," answered George.

"I'm not doing it!" Harry said fiercely.

"And why not 'Arry? Go to the party, even if it's just to watch! You need to see these people love you, that they care for you," Godric said.

"I know they care. I don't doubt it,"

"Yes you do Harry. I'm your family, even if I am just a painting. Go the your party. It's your birthday after all,"

"And what about Jason,"

"He'll be with those two house elves of yours. Everything will be fine,"

"I don't know Godric,"

"Sleep on it Harry,"

"Ginny dear go help Charlie set the table outside! Ronald please keep an eye on the twins! Hermione give Chris his bottle! Bill! Bill help me move this pot! Fleur will you please mix the stew!" Molly Weasley said, yelling these orders to all the children, including her son Bill's new fiancé, Fleur.

Molly gave a brief glance at the clock and saw that her husband was on his way home but what suprised her was that it looked like Percy was as well. For a very long time it seemed that Percy would never return home. He let his belief side with the ministry, not those who care about him. She wondered what was going on and that every thing was okay. About two seconds after that thought Molly heard the front door open.

"Arthur is that you?" Molly yelled.

"Yes and I brought a suprise," Arthur said as he entered the kitchen, Percy in tow. All the occupants stopped. The kitchen at that moment in time held every one, Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur.

"What is he doing here!" Ron said, anger evident in his voice.

"Ronald hush!" Molly said.

"No Mum he has a right to be angry with me," Percy said, speaking before his father got to.

"I spent a very long morning with Professor Dumbledore and Da looking at some old memories. I am sorry, I was foolish to not believe in my own family. There one thing that I forgot and that we Weasley's stick together. So if you'll accept my humble apology I'd like to help get this party set up," Percy said, holding his breath with fear. He was telling the truth, his father had come and dragged him to Dumbledore's office. He sat him down and said,

"Look here son this foolishness has gone on long enough. I tried to be a good father and let you find your way. But I see that now I need to put a foot in the door so to speak to correct your mistakes," and with that Percy was shown some unpleasant memories. His first thought was that they had been made up but he did not pride himself for being head boy for nothing. He knew it was not made up and he had come to accept the truth as well as a job offer from Professor Dumbledore with the agreement that he would leave the ministry. Percy couldn't help himself, he jumped on it, the offer was just to good to pass up.

"Oh Percy!" Molly said as she threw her arms around her third son. "I knew you'd come around! Of course I accept your apology! Oh good and that means you can peel the potatoes, you always did them so well!"

"Hey!" said Ron, not yet satisfied with his brother.

"You put this family threw some bloody shit Percy,"

"RONALD!"

"He's right Mum," said George.

"But we forgive you," added Ginny and Bill.

"What!" said every one else.

"Listen," said Bill, "we are in a time of war. He's our brother, maybe not the brightest bulb in the box, he made his mistakes but at least he's owning up to them."

"Yeah," said Ginny, "and if you ever do anything like this again Percy the twins will look like puppy dogs next to what I am gonna do to you,"

Percy took a large, frightening gulp before his little sister tackled him in a hug and whispered, "You're a real git Percy but I'm glad your our git,"

Harry woke up the next morning, his sixteenth birthday with a groan. "This is not going to be a good day,"

With a small pop Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter young Jason is awake. Winky be feeding him. I am to be telling you to go celebrate your birthday,"

"Dobby I can't,"

"You be deserving to see your Wheezies' Harry Potter. Winky and I take good care of Jason,"

"I know you will Dobby. That's not the problem,"

But Dobby gave no response and just with a snap of his finger's disappeared.

"_Maybe,"_ thought Harry, "_maybe I'll go. I just wont let them see me."_

**_PLEASE REVIEW, Thank you!_**


	11. Pt2

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Sorry this has taken so long! I've started college so this was the first time I had a chance to update! I will deffently try to set another update. And i am starting a new yahoo group, the next update will have the link. Please review! I think you will like it! Love you all!_

A small black hawk flew up to the ledge of a window and walked towards the slight crack that was left open to allow air to enter the house. It was already dark and a party was under way on the inside, a large cake was in the center of the room. Most people where wondering around until one boy with red hair stepped near a table that had a large chocolate layered cake with flaring candles and red and gold writing.

Ron cleared his throat, a bottle of butter beer in his hand. "Excuse me!" he said calling attention to himself, almost every one in the full room stopping.

"Um, yeah thanks," Ron said surveying the room. He saw his family, even Bill's fiancé Fleur was there with the family along with Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, and other members of the order. Across he saw Hermione and tried to keep his ears from going red as he saw her struggling with Chris. He was still to chicken to tell her, to tell her that four letter word most boys his ages where afraid of saying.

"Well today we have come together because," Ron stopped, his mum had asked him to make a little speech in Harry's honor because he couldn't be there because basically no one knew where he was. So instead of looking for him all the people who where suppose to care for Harry where gathered in a room cutting cake for Harry's 16th birthday when no one knew if he was alive or not. And as always Ron's anger got the better of him.

"...together because we are all to bloody stupid! We are sitting here like bloody fools while Harry could be dying! Meanwhile we are sitting here, cutting a piece of cake and acting as if Harry has just gone on vacation! I saw the house, I saw the Dursleys," Ron said the name with venom unbecoming of a boy so young, "I know what happened! And I am tired of all of you telling me I am to young to do something! I don't need a bloody wand to find my bloody brother! So all of you can buggar off!" And before Ron knew it he was flying out the front door of the burrow and out into the night leaving behind a very stunned bunch of people. But what he didn't see was the small black bird take off into the air behind him as he entered the woods near his house.

"Stupid bloody darkness," Ron said as he trudged threw the trees, having no clue where he was going. He has his wand but he'd be daft to us it other wise the minister would probably kick him out of school and that was the last thing he needed.

"CRACK"

Ron heard something, a stick break behind him. He turned around fast, his face still filled with the anger from before.

"Whose there?" he asked!

"Ronald it's me," he heard some one say.

"Hermione?"

"Yes you idiot!" Hermione said emerging in front of Ron, he catching her as she tripped.

"What are you doing here!" he said, his voice slightly angry.

"Following you! Running out like that! Are you daft or something! Every one is trying their hardest to find Harry and you! You pull this idiotic stunt! Sometime Ronald you drive me mad!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I didn't ask you to bloody follow me now did I! Just go back! I'm going to find Harry! I'm tired of waiting! I'd rather fail then keep waiting till they fail!"

"Why do you think every one is going to fail! They will find him! They have to!" Hermione ranted!

"WHY! I'll tell you why! Because either Harry is dead and all they are going to find is a corpse or he is dying and all they will find is a corpse! Hermione, Voldemort is back! He is back and he is looking for blood, Harry's blood! And if for some reason Harry is alive and well who is to say Voldemort wont find him first. Harry's parents couldn't hide and neither can he. He will be found and it is only a matter of..." but Ron stopped mid-sentence.

"What Ronald! WHAT! You started the sentence now..." but Ron stopped her.

"Quite," he whispered.

"Ronald!"

"Hermione shut it will you!" Ron said as he heard the noise.

"Some one is coming," Hermione said quietly, Ron nodded.

Ron saw it before Hermione did, "GET DOWN!" he yelled pulling her to the ground as a green jet of light came soaring above her head.

"Hermione run back to the Burrow, I'll cover you!" Ron said as a stamped of feet started to come closer.

"No Ron! I'm not losing you as well! We'll fight, we'll fight and we'll both leave!"

"I..."

"We got out of pickles before Ron," Hermione said as she stood, her wand out.

"We had Harry then," Ron answered, joining her side.

Harry stayed high above as the hawk as he watched Ron walk threw the woods and as Hermione joined him. He was about to leave when he saw five men in masks, "_Shit"_ thought Harry as he saw a green light send at Hermione, he flew down as quick as he could. Not thinking about the importance of his identity being hidden but about the safety of his friends.

"Oh boys look what we got here," one of the death eaters said towards Ron and Hermione.

"Little Weasley and Mudblood wanna fight boys!" the death eater said with a laugh, with a nod of his head the others got ready to fight when there was a rustle in the trees behind Ron and Hermione and out emerged a boy with raven black hair, deep green eyes and sheer determination written across his face.

"Didn't think you guys could start this with out me eh?" Harry said standing in the middle of Ron and Hermione.

"Harry?" Ron said, not believing his own eyes, Hermione was speechless.

"Talk later Ron, for now protect yourself behind those trees. I'll take care of these idiots," Harry said.

"Not alone mate," Ron said, still not believing his own eyes.

"Listen," Harry said as he sent the first curse out of his wand, "I can use magic and not be tracked. You guys can't! So unless you want Fudge to kick you out of Hogwarts just let me handle this," Harry said as he knocked the first two guys out, he stared into Ron's eyes. "Hermione is in no condition to fight any way," Harry said and it was true, she was in shock. Ron nodded and grabbing Hermione's hand ran to where Harry said.

Harry sent several more curses off and it took care off all five death eaters. He tied them up with another curse, obviated their memories and headed towards the trees. He was sweating, and one of the death eaters had gotten in a good hex, Harry was bleeding from his right leg and could hardly support himself as he dragged over to Ron.

"Your hurt," Ron said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious mate," Harry said as he collapsed to the ground, this shaking Hermione out of the state she was in.

"Harry!" she yelled running over to him.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Clearly not! Your bleeding, you have a horrible gash in your leg!" Hermione said.

"I'll be fine," Harry stated.

"Ron we need to get him back to the burrow. He is losing a lot of blood," Hermione said almost in a panic.

"NO!" Harry said.

"What do you mean no?" Hermione asked.

"I can't go back to the Burrow, not yet. No one can know I am back. Hell you guys wouldn't have known if Ron hadn't been such an idiot and ran into the woods in the middle of the night! You need to use your bloody head mate!"

"How?" Ron said shocked.

"I don't care Harry! I don't care about anything right now but getting your leg looked at,"

"Listen I'm gonna go to my home. You guys will see me soon enough just don't let my secret out. I don't want to erase your memories but I will if I have to."

"Take us with you!" Hermione said.

"No! I take care of this myself," Harry said heatedly.

"I am not letting this go! I've been worried, worried all bloody summer and you show up out of the bloody blue, save Ron and my arse, get hurt and expect me to just let you go!"

"Um actually yes," Harry said.

"Well your wrong. Either we come with or you come back to the burrow with us,"

Harry looked to Ron for help, "No way Harry. I'm just as interested as she is."

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you," Harry said.

"Hedwig! HEDWIG!"

"Harry why are you calling for your owl?" Ron asked just as a beautiful white phoenix appeared.

"Take my hand," Harry said as he gave his hand to Hermione who took Ron's. Harry's spare hand touched the white bird and in a flash a flames the trio was gone. And some where out deep in Griffin Manor an old portrait gave a grin.

Back at the burrow there stood a bunch of totally confused people. It was Ginny Weasley who was holding Chris after Hermione's sudden exit who snapped into action.

"Bloody hell we need to find them! This is Harry's birthday, the biggest night for death eaters attack," Ginny said as everyone's face went pale.

Mr. Weasley sprung into action, "Bill take Percy and look at the north east side, Charlie go with the twin and take the west..."

"Well," said Harry as the three of them fell down onto a cold marble floor, "welcome to Griffin Manor," he said sucking in air. His leg was awfully painful, Hedwig flew over to his leg and two tear drops later the wound healed up and all that was left was the blood on his pants.

"Much better," he said as his friend stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"My home, Griffin Manor. It was owned by my mum's family."

"Harry this is no muggle home," Ron said.

"It's a long story mate,"

"Well how about telling us where you have bloody been all summer!" Ron said, clenching and un clenching his fist as if he wanted to hit Harry.

"Listen it's nothing grand. I...when I was at the Dursely's they attacked me. It was...unpleasant."

"Unpleasant! Harry I saw the house! I saw the bloody basement it was filled with blood! The death eaters had your bloody family torture you and all you can say is unpleasant!" Ron said.

"Death eaters?" Harry choked out.

"You didn't know?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry croaked out, "no I thought, I thought it was on their own accord."

"I'm sorry Harry," Ron said.

"Are they?"

"Dead, we didn't get there in time."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said as he shuck his head of the Dursley's, as he tried to rid his mind of what his body looked like with out the glamor he had on. "I was rescued by elves,"

"House elves?" Hermione asked.

"No actual elves, well technically Hedwig saved me. Something to do with her being a familiar. Any way time is different time there, I've actually was there for over six months when I really only missed a month here," Harry said speaking fast, he really didn't want to go into detail. He was fighting down the itch to erase their memories and send them back to the burrow.

"Listen I can't go into details guys. I'm sorry not yet there is to much at risk," Harry said trying to think of how he could get them to leave, especially before Dobby came in with Jason.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND GET RID OF US! WE'VE WAITED FOREVER! WE THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione calm down," said Ron.

"Calm down? You where the one yelling about how he was probably dead before! And now you are telling me to calm down," Hermione said turning at Ron.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"Don't start with me Harry. A lot has happened since you've been gone! And then your gonna walk back in and be like hey guys I'm back but can't tell you nothing!"

Harry didn't answer and Hermione stormed threw the nearest door way.

"I'm sorry Ron but I really can't tell you what happen, not yet,"

"I want to kick your arse Harry I really do but I wont, you've been through enough but I expect to hear what happened. How'd you find Hermione and I any way?" Ron asked.

"I learnt a few tricks while I was away. I saw what you did at your house from the window, and what you said. Did you mean it mate?" Harry asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, yeah I did. This conversation is getting to emotional for me," Ron said taping Harry on the shoulder.

"So what was Hermione talking about before? What happened when I was away?"

"I don't now how to say it but Hermione's family was attacked," Ron said.

"What? Are they okay? Where are the Grangers?"

"They didn't survive. It seems Hermione was adopted Harry and who ever her birth mum was had another kid and left it at the Grangers. When the death eaters attacked Hermione's home her parents told her to Chris, that's his name, and told her to run. She didn't want to, she wanted to stay and fight, she had a wand but there was so many of them."

"Are...this is not possible. The Grangers, Hermione is adopted and has a brother? Where is Hermione staying? Does she need a place to stay cause,"

"She is staying at the burrow, mum is taking care of Chris. But that isn't it Harry we know who her da is," Ron said.

"Her birth father?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry Sirius was her dad. Her birth mum left a note with Chris."

Harry stood shocked, it couldn't be.

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione yelled storming into the room, Dobby following her with Jason in his arms.

"Oh Godric," Harry said.

"What is this Harry! Dobby called him Jason Potter! Who is he!" Hermione said, her face red.

"Listen he's my ...my son!" Harry said. Hermione and Ron stood still, shocked.

"Who'd you knock up?" Ron asked, Hermione slapping him hard.

"No one! Listen his parent's where killed and I adopted him," Harry said, simple explanation, but Hermione wasn't buying it.

"Then why does he look like you! Harry he has your eyes," Hermione said.

"He bonded with me. Elven children who loose their parents are adopted and in most cases bond with the new parent, in essence if I was to take a muggle DNA test he would be my son."

"This is unbelievable," Ron said. "You're a da?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Harry replied, " and please understand this is just something I need to do."

"I..." Hermione said weakly, "I think it's noble Harry."

"Ron told me about your parents," Harry blurted out.

"Harry it's not,"

"Listen Hermione, and listen to me now. We knew Sirius and if he knew that you where his daughter he would of said something Hermione. I promise and vow to help you to find your mum and if you or your brother need anything I will sign over half of the Potter fortune to you," Harry said. Hermione just hugged him, "I don't need anything Harry, now that your back I have what I need."

"Excuse me," Ron said, holding Jason in his arms. "But Dobby left Jason here and disappeared,"

Hermione laughed and wiped her eyes and Harry took Jason from Ron.

"I was gonna ask you guys this later but seeing as you're here now and you know would you be Jason's god parents. He also has a twin sister she is missing but I'd be honored if you two, my best friends, my family would look after Jason, if anything every happens."

"Nothing will happen mate, not now that we are together. And I think I'd like to be Uncle Ron,"

"You've grown up Ron," Harry said.

"We all have," Hermione replied, "we all have."

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	12. Trial

_Diclaimer- i own nothing_

_Finally an update! Yay! Okay i also have the link to the new yahoo group but i just got to figure out how to edit my profile on os you guys know! If you know how please tell me! Thanks!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I know there are more then ten people that read this and your OPINION is important to me! Thanks!_

"So when are you revealing yourself to the world?" Hermione asked, drying her eyes.

"Not sure. I'm waiting for a sign, you guys will know I promise," Harry said as he sat down and started feeding Jason but was having some trouble.

"Let me do it," Ron said, "before you poke his eye out."

"Since when could you feed a baby?" Harry asked.

"I'm Molly Weasley's son," Ron responded as took Jason and the bottle. "Can I take him walking around?" Ron asked.

"Yeah go ahead. No one can see you here and you can't leave the grounds," Harry replied.

"Alright," Ron said walking away. He wanted to spend time with Harry but he thought he'd give Hermione the privacy they needed. And for once in his life Ron wasn't jealous, because he knew that the relationship that Harry and Hermione ran way deeper on a siblings note then anything else.

"I'm glad your okay Harry," Hermione said, sitting down on the sofa, Harry sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about everything Hermione. I really am. I didn't want to hurt any one," Harry replied, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"I forgive you Harry I really do. But what now? Where do we go from here?" Hermione asked.

"I just need time Hermione. I wish I could tell you but then you'd try to stop me and I can't have you doing that. I promise you it is not gonna hurt me. I promise," Harry said.

"When? When is this great plan you have going to come? I need to know! Harry school starts soon and I really would like you to meet Chris. I'm sure Jason would like to have a friend as well!" Hermione stated.

"I know! And I promise you that I will be at school with you and Ron! But I need you to let me handle this my way for now. And I promise as soon as I can I will come to the Weasley's house," Harry said, when a look of horror passed over Hermione's face.

"It was you wasn't it?" she asked Harry, all seriousness written across her face.

"What do you mean," Harry tried to say innocently.

"I mean that day at the Burrow Harry! You where the one who saved the Burrow! Harry you fought off twelve death eaters!" Hermione said, like a light went off in her head..

"Yes and a girl lost her life because of it," Harry replied bitterly.

"Harry that wasn't your fault,"

"Yes it was Hermione. She talked to me, she ran in front of a curse, not knowing what happening, not knowing she sacrificed her life for mine. I not worth it Hermione but now I have to fight. Do you understand I am no longer on the defensive! I am bring the fight Hermione, I'm going to fight until every last death eater and Voldemort is gone and I wont rest till I do so," Harry said, a red rage showing on his face.

"And I'll be next to you," Hermione said after a minute of thought.

"And so will I," said Ron walking in with Jason.

"For now I need to send you both home before every one has a fit about you two missing," Harry said.

"They'll survive with out us for a little longer," Ron said as he put Jason on the floor.

"How old is he?" Hermione asked.

"A couple of months," replied Harry.

"Good, then he'll be going to Hogwarts with Chris," Hermione said.

"You both better be careful, if the twins get their hands on them then you better be afraid," Ron replied.

"Chris will not be a miscreant," Hermione replied, a fowl grin on her face.

"What ever makes him happy," replied Harry, who received the famous Hermione eye.

"Where the loo Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Down the hall," Harry replied, Hermione leaving.

"So are you two together yet?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

Ron's face turned bright red, "Guess not. When are you gonna get with it mate and ask her out?"

"Harry I'm not good enough for her. She deserves some one better, smarter," Ron replied.

"Ron she has enough brains for the two of you and your smart enough. She needs some one with street smarts, some one who can plan. Brains aren't everything Ron," Harry said.

"I donno mate," Ron said.

"Just think about it," Harry replied as Hermione walked in.

"So now what do we do?" Ron asked as Harry fell onto one knee clutching his head.

"HARRY!" both of his friends yelled, Jason started crying.

"Harry speak to us! Is it Voldemort?" Hermione asked as Dobby and Winky came running in to calm down Jason.

Just as quick as it started it ended.

"Harry what happened?" Ron asked.

A small smile spread across Harry's face, "Something good has just happened. I can't explain it right now but I promise you that with in a week you both will know what is going on. But now I've got to send you back. I have planning to do," Harry said as he tried to get up, his legs a little wobbly.

"Harry your weak," Hermione said.

"Dobby get me one of my potions," Harry said as Dobby snapped his fingers and a small black bottle appeared, Harry downed in a flash.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Just something to help the pain. A gift from the elven world. Don't worry. But now you need to go. HEDWIG!" Harry yelled, his familiar appearing. "Take them back to the Burrow but stay out of sight," Harry said.

"We'll see you soon?" Hermione asked.

"I promise," Harry replied as she hugged him.

"See yah soon mate," Ron said as they both shared a manly hug.

Hermione and Ron then procedded to hug Jason and in a flash they where both then gone, leaving Harry alone with Jason.

"Well buddy," Harry said, his voice shaky, "lets go get Winky to put you to bed. Your daddy has a big day tomorrow and I can't mess it up."

"Thank Godric the two of you are alright!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she hugged her son and Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Running out like that! And there where death eaters! Your lucky you didn't come across them! Go to bed both of you!" Mrs. Weasley said, beside herself, just happy that the children where alive, she didn't have the heart to punish them, not after everything they had been threw.

"So this is it then?" Godric said to Harry.

"Seems so," replied Harry.

"You know for sure this is what you have to do. I mean you didn't even have a day to prepare for this," Godric said.

"I'm ready! I have to be, this is my only chance to fix what I can. Now I wont be back for a day or two so Winky and Dobby have their instructions for Jason. And you can put the house on lock down until I get back for safety."

"I can do that. Just be careful. If this man is like you say he may have a trick or two up his sleeves."

"I know and I will," said Harry looking at the time, "alright I better go, it will be happening soon."

Godric nodded and with a small pop Harry was gone.

"Ginny!" Fred yelled to his sister as she carried a heavy box over to the counter.

"Yeah?" she said placing the box down.

"Can you take care of the store for a half hour, George and I need to go pick up something?"

"What you getting?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry little sister it's topic secret. It's for a special organization, if you know what I mean."

"Okay! But don't take to long please. I have to help Mum with dinner tonight," Ginny said.

"No problem, thanks!" said Fred and he and George left the store.

Ginny sat behind the counter near the cash box, ringing up selected items for different customers, little did she know this was the start of a new day, that this would be the beginning of so much more.

"BOOM!"

Ginny looked up from the counter, the street was being filled with smoke, the customers looked frantically as another sound went off, there was screaming out in the streets.

"What the bloody hell?" Ginny said., as every one felt the ground shake.

Harry hid under a black cloak in the darkest part of an ally, that happened to just be near the Twin's joke shop. But he wasn't in Diagon Ally for shopping today. No, today he was here to start his plan, to start the offensive. He heard the first bang go off, "_They arrived,"_ thought Harry as he pulled out his wand and tore the cloak off and said a silent prayer to Merlin.

The door to the joke shop flew open, several wands came out, the children where already locked in the back of the store with several parents, mostly the men, fathers, brothers, grandfathers, uncles and some women along with Ginny stood ready.

"Wands down!" Ginny yelled noticing the face of Neville Longbottom and his grandmother.

"Neville come in, quickly!" Ginny said as she slammed the door closed, and two of the men sealed it.

"Is the floo working?" Neville asked rushed, while one of the men helped Neville's grandmother with her hat.

"No, that's why we are all still here. Neville what's going on out there?" Ginny asked, while she checked him for injury.

"Ginny you don't understand! We need to get Dumbledore!" Neville said.

"Why? What is it? Is it that bad?" Ginny asked.

"That's just it Ginny! There is one person out there fighting back more then two dozen death eaters!"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked amazed.

"It's Harry! Ginny it's Harry!"

"WHAT!" she said, her face going red.

"Ginny!" Neville demanded!

She pulled out her wand, "we have to help him!"

Before Neville could say anything Ginny was running towards the door, pushing the customers out of the way, she ripped the door open and ran into the ally. Neville went to go after her.

"Neville don't you dare!" yelled his grandmother.

Neville for the first time in his life looked his grandmother in the eye, "Sorry Grandmother but I can't let Ginny go out there alone. We fight as a group," Neville said pulling out his father's wand and out he went. Mrs. Longbottom had never remembered her own son looking that brave.

Harry was pinned to the brick wall, un able to move.

"We got you Potter! Our Lord will be so pleased! You'll wish you stayed dead!"

"Come on death eater scum! Come on release me and lets fight like men!" Harry said, he had to get out of this quickly. He had not expected so many of them, maybe this had been a bad idea, but there was no backing out now.

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ginny Weasley yelled, her red hair flaming behind her in the wind.

"Bloody shit!" said Harry.

"Little girl wants to play?" asked the death eater.

"GINNY GET OUT OF HERE! NEVILLE GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Harry yelled seeing his other friend.

"Now!" whispered Ginny, as she sent a stunner at the death eater, hitting him square in the chest.

"Finite!" Neville yelled releasing Harry from the spell.

"What are you two doing!" Harry yelled getting his wand as three more death eaters advanced.

"Saving your arse!" Ginny yelled!

"Get back to the store! I can handle this," Harry said.

"Not alone!"Neville said.

"He's right Harry! There are to many of them! The floo is down! We are fighting with you!" Ginny said.

"Only if we are as well," said two men coming up from Ginny's left as Harry shot off two quick spells, stopping two of the death eaters in their tracks.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"They customers," Ginny replied, looking the men over, both in their twenties.

"Let me handle this!" Harry said, one last time.

"Not on your life!" Ginny said.

"Guys I think talking later may be a good idea seeing as we are about to be attacked!" Neville said, and the fight for Diagon Ally ensued.

All of them fought their hardest, Ginny and Neville by Harry's side, the other two men went on a rescue mission. They got any one and every one they could find and sent them to the joke shop. Eventually the good guys won and either the death eaters retreated of the where knocked out cold.

Harry, Ginny and Neville stood next to each other, all of them dirty, and breathing heavily. "You three...need...to leave," Harry said in between gasps.

"We are not leaving!" Ginny said deeply.

"Listen,"Harry said catching his breath, "this isn't personal. But I'm waiting for Fudge. I need him to arrest me!" Harry said.

"Are you some crazy crock pot? Have you lost your mind!" Ginny asked.

"Possibly! But it's the only way to get the change! To change the corruption! Trust me Ginny! Neville please! I promise you I know what I am doing!" Harry begged.

"You've been gone for months! You show up and then disapear again! Show up and save the bloody day! And now you want to get your self arrested?"

"Yes, listen I can't explain! But trust me," Harry said, his eyes pleading.

"If you both are here with me you'll be kicked out of Hogwarts! Please leave if for no other reason then that!" Harry begged.

"Okay," Ginny said.

"WHAT?" Neville and Harry said together?

"I'll leave! But you my family and explanation after! Deal?" Ginny asked.

"Deal! Good! Take these," Harry said handing her three letters.

"One if for your Father, another for Ron and the last for Remus! Get it to them as soon as possible!" Harry said as they heard the popping sound.

"GO!"

Neville and Ginny ran as they watched Fudge place Harry under arrest, and dragged away by none other but Tonks.

"Harry I can let you go!" Tonks said as she stood in front of the holding cell.

"They are not going to give you a trial! They going to put you right into Azkaban! I don't know what happened but I'll risk my job!" Tonks said.

"No Tonks listen to me! They have to give me a trial, to many people saw what I did. I'll be fine, if not I have my own way out," Harry said.

"I need your wand then Harry. I'm sorry!" Tonks said as Harry passed it to her.

"Keep it safe for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Tonks said.

"Thanks Tonks. Thanks for your trust,"

"Sirius would hiss a fit if he knew you where behind bars," Tonks said as she closed the bar door.

"I have my reason for this Tonks. No worries," Harry said as she slowly walked away, the room becoming black.

Harry took a deep breath, he still was not comfortable in small spaces, spaces that reminded him of the basement that had started his new journey.

"MUM! DAD!" Ginny yelled running out of the fireplace, Neville and his grandmother coming out after her.

"Oh Ginerva!" Molly yelled as she rushed from the kitchen to her daughter. "I just got word from your brothers that there was an attack and you where missing."

"Mum Harry's back!" Ginny said, not able to hold it in, as others started to gather around.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, almost scared.

"It's true. He fought off dozens of death eaters, well Neville and I helped,"

"GINERVA WEASLEY!"

"Molly do not fret. They fought bravely," Mrs. Longbottom said with enthusiasm!

"But Harry was arrested," Neville added.

"Dear me why?"

"Fudge showed up," Ginny said, "Harry had us hide so we wouldn't be blamed for using magic. Fudge arrested him for to many things to remember. But her gave me these letters," Ginny said pulling them out as the rest of the family started coming into the room.

"Who are they for?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Dad, Remus and Ron,"Ginny replied, holding three envelops.

"I'll get Remus," Hermione said rushing to the fireplace, several minutes later Remus and Ara came through. Ginny then handed each person their letter, Remus opened his first, shaky and read to himself.

_Professor Remus, _

Hello professor, I know at the time you are reading this you have been told that I have returned. I'm sorry that I can not go into it this letter but I just ask you to trust me. My father and Sirius made the mistake of not trusting you so many years ago and that mistake has been the shape of my existence. I will explain more to you in a few days but please be at my trial. I promise a very good show.

Your friend,

Harry Potter

Remus stood shocked, Harry was back, he was back and alive! It was amazing. But now he needed the story, what had happened, where had Harry been.

Arthur Weasley opened his letter next, sitting down on the sofa as he did so.

Mr. Weasley,

I guess you know that I am back and I apologize for any worry I put on your family. I want to thank you for always standing by me like a father would to a son. The only thing your family has gained with being friends with me is pain and fear and I apologize for that. And I also apologize for what I know ask...

Mr. Weasley looked up, his face a stone mask.

"Arthur what is it?" Molly asked her husband.

"No time to talk my dear! I must go! Do not wait up for me!" Arthur said, kissing his wife on the cheek and popping right out of the house, the letter still in his hand.

"Ron what does yours say?" Ginny asked, looking for her brother but he was gone.

"Where's Ron?"

"49 butter beers on the wall, 49 butter beers on the wall, take one down, pass it around...," Harry stopped as he heard foot steps and the outer door opening.

"Harry?" said a voice through the open bars of his cell.

Harry stood up, "Mr. Weasley you came. I wasn't sure if you would."

"Of course I would my boy. You saved my life last year, and my children's numerous times. But not only that but you may not have red hair, or freckles all over your face but you are every much a Weasley as I am."

"I...thank you sir. So you read my plan?"

"Yes Harry and do you really think it will work?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Only one way to find out. But will you take the position once it's offered to you."

"I'd be honored to do so. I understand the risks Harry but if you think I am the right man for the job then I will do my best Harry."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley,"

"But Harry can I ask what happened? Where have you been?"

"I wish I could explain it to you but for now I can't. After the trial go home. A friend will come to pick you and any of your family up and bring them to me. Dumbledore is invited along with McGonagall."

"I will extend the invitation after your trial then. See you soon Harry."

"Ron?" Hermione said as she walked into the back yard of the Burrow.

"Over here," Ron said, he was sitting on a bench behind the house.

"Did you read the letter?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"There papers for you and I to sign,"

"What kind of papers?"

"Guardianship papers. He's signed them already. They basically say that in the chance of Harry being unable to care for Jason for any reason that you and I will receive full custody of Jason and,"

"And what?" asked Hermione with worried etched on her face.

"That also in the case of his inability to raise Jason he has left us all his property as well as any vaults the Potter family owned."

"Why are you upset?" Hermione asked Ron, sitting down next to him.

"He thinks he's gonna die Hermione,"

"Yes and we knew this. Why are you really upset Ron?"

He sighed, "If...Hermione if anything happens to Harry we'll be the ones to take care of Jason. But if Harry is hurt, I don't know. I think that I would,"

"Act like Sirius," Hermione finished for him.

"I don't think I could stop myself. I wanted revenge when I thought the Dursley's had killed him. I don't want to make the same mistakes as Sirius. I don't want history to repeat. I want Jason to grow up with a happy family. I don't want him to be raised by muggles, people who don't care for him or,"

Hermione stopped him, "Listen to me Ron and listen closely. I wont let you make that mistake, not today, not tomorrow and not in the future. If and only if we have to raise Jason, we will raise him in love. He'll have you and me and your whole family. Don't worry Ron. We'll face it when it comes."

"I guess we better sign these papers then?" Ron asked, pulling a muggle pen from his pocket and signing his name. Hermione did the same, the paper disappeared in a poof, now that it was signed it filed it self away.

"Hopefully we will never have to see that," Ron said.

In the morning Harry was lead into the court room by Tonks. He looked up to see where the judges where seated. He saw a few friendly familiar faces including Dumbledore, Madam Bones and Hestia Jones. He smiled and waved at them. As he continued being led in by Tonks he saw the Weasley's seated right behind where he himself would be. Tonks led him up to his seat where he under Fudges request was chained to. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's sharp intake of breath.

Fudge stood up and surveyed the room. He saw the press and all the people who came to support the boy-who-lived.

"May be" he thought "I am doing the wrong thing". "No" he shouted at him self "no I am doing what needs to be done."

So standing there Fudge again repeated what he was charging Harry with "Underage magic, disturbance of peace, endangerment of public and so on.

"_What did he think the death eaters where there for crumpets?"_thought Harry.

The prosecutor, an old friend of Fudge's named John Regot, had made a very good tight case against Harry. Harry just seemed to sit back and let himself be accused, he did not even rebut any witness. Fudge grinned thinking this was in the bag. "I rest my case" said Mr. Regot to the council. Dumbledore turned to Harry and said,

" Mr. Potter would you like to call any witness? Any witness at all." Harry smiled "I would like to call myself as a witness." The court room irrupted in to whispers.

"Quite" said Madam Bones, nodding her head for the accused to be brought forward. After being unchained by Tonks, Harry took the stand.

"Mr. Potter" said one of the judges that Harry did not recognized "Do you swear upon your Magic in Merlin's name to tell the truth to this court."

"I do" said Harry.

"Then begin" said the man.

Harry nodded and looked out to his audience. Taking a deep breath he started on the speech that he had practice many times over the last few days with Godric. Looking to the judges that would decide his fate, he began.

"I sit before you today, a man accused of protecting my life as well as the lives of other innocent people. I am accused of under age magic. I ask you if you saw some one in trouble and knew you could help would you hesitate to do so? I would not, will not sit back and do nothing while death eaters sit at our front steps. You accuse me," he said staring Fudge in the eye, staring at Umbridge who was seated next to the Minister,

"for saving lives. If you must charge me and convict then all I ask is you do so now. Send me to Azkaban prison and be away with me. But don't forget this. If we don't stick together now, who will help you when you need it. Again I admit that I have done magic and am underage, but I did it to save lives, do you truly believe that saving lives is wrong. As to the other accusation I will not even answer them for they are utterly ridiculous" finished Harry stepping down and was led back to his seat by Tonks.

The room was silent. The council conferred with each other for all of 6 and a half minutes before coming up with a verdict.

Madams Bones stood up "We the council, in an anonymous vote find the accused Harry Potter not guilty in the charges brought up against him. We are sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Potter you are free to go."

The chains that held Harry fell to the floor. The room irrupted in noise. Till Harry started to speak. "Excuse me but I would like to call upon Merlins Writ" said Harry simply.

The council looked confused, all but Dumbledore whose eyes where bright with mischief.

"Harry" he said "Would you please enlighten the rest of the good people to what you mean and why before we put it to a vote."

"Oh yes, of course" said Harry.

Standing before the council with Fudge and Umbridge in view Harry explained.

"Merlin's Writ is an ancient law that is used when the ruler of a country or in this case the Minister uses his power against the good of the people or when the minister falsely and knowingly accuses some one." Looking at Fudge straight in the eye as he said this.

"I accuse Fudge of this. He is an ill component minister; I ask you to vote him out and let us bring a new order in. A new minster and vice minister who will work for us and not against us." Before any one could say anything it was put to a vote. And each member of the council voted ay, and as Dumbledore the last to vote agreed, Fudge realized what started out as away to get Dumbledore became his demise.

"You can't do this, I forbid it" he yelled.

"Sorry," said Harry sarcastically, "but it has been done."

Fudge yelled angrily, and tried to physically attack Harry but was to slow because Fred and George who had seen this had jumped over the rail blocking them out and stunned Fudge.

Harry turned to them "thanks guys."

"Least we can do" they both said before re-taking their seats. Umbridge ran to her boss' side. She looked up at Harry, pure evil shown in her eyes.

"You will pay for this Potter!" she said looking in to his green eyes. With that she raised her wand and started to send a curse at him. But she like her boss was to slow for she was stopped by Dumbeldore.

"You" he said, his voice filled with anger, "shall not harm any more students." Before Dumbeldore could order for her arrest she disappeared.

After the drama that just unfolded ended, Madam Bones voiced the question on every ones mind

" How do we select the new minister?"

"Well" said Harry "I actually get to chose and you will vote on it."

The council nodded and Harry looked right out to the Weasley clan.

"Today I've been entrusted to pick two very important people. Two people who will run our world, who will either lead us towards the light or towards the dark. For minister we need a man who will not only lead with his head but with his heart . A man who will do what is right, not what is easy. A man who will not be taking this job for power or money but to make the word better for his children, for his grand- children. Some one who most people look over, but this man is right for the job." Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"As for assistant minister we need some one who understands hard ship, who understands loss and love. We need some one who understand all kinds and would be trusted not only by humans but other creatures as well. We need alliances if we are to defeat Voldemort. We need Mr. Arthur Weasley for Minister and Remus Lupin for assistant Minister." finished Harry.

No one spoke, not a sound was made till a man, a man who Harry had meant only meant once made his opinion known.

Mr. Diggory, stood up and started to clap, soon every one in the court room was up clapping and supporting Harry's choice.

It was voted on and agreed to that Arthur Weasley would be minister and Remus Lupin would be his assistant minister. Both men stood up, Mr.Weasley nervous but smiling and Remus followed the red headed man shaking like mad.

"Repeat after me" said Dumbledore to the two men.

"I promise to protect the interest of both wizard and muggle alike. I promise to never abuse my power. To use it to help and never hurt. I as minister" he said looking and Mr. Weasley "and assistant Minister" looking at Remus " will do all in my power to stop anything that threatens the happiness and safety of the people."

Both men repeated this, the room stood quite as they did so. Finishing Dumbledore raised in his seat and said "I am most happy to introduce to you the new Minister and assistant minster of Magic."

_REVIEW! REMEMBER YOUR OPINION MATTERS!_


	13. Family

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_a/n-sorry it has taken me so long, this chapter isn't perfect i'm sorry but i figured you'd like to have it any way! Next chapter i will hope to have out this week before i start school again! sorrry again folks! _

"Well that was bloody eventful," Ron said to Hermione who looked at him with a scowl.

"He needs to have his head examined," Hermione replied as the crowd started to move, people in a hurry to inform the rest of the public in what had happened at the Harry Potter trial.

"Come along every one," Mr. Weasley said leading his family towards Harry, Remus, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall all following behind him.

"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled running and hugging the boy she saw as a son.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley!" said Harry, as he was being choked, she finally let him go.

"You have given us such a fright! Where have you been? Pulling a stunt like that!"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley. Listen I'll explain everything. Go to the Burrow, a friend of mine will meet you there and bring you to me. I will then explain everything. Thank you," Harry said and with a blink of his eyes he was gone.

"What has that boy gotten into?!" Mrs. Weasley said, as every one looked slightly confused, moving towards the floo.

"Harry Potter Sir is back!" Dobby said, clearly happy.

"Hi Dobby! How's Jason and Winky?"

"They be fine sir! Very fine!"

"Glad to hear Dobby. Now can I ask for a favor? The Weasleys and some friends are coming over very soon, would you mind making dinner?"

Dobby looked as if Christmas had come early that year, "Dobby would be very happy to Harry Potter sir!" he said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"HEDWIG!" Harry yelled, his white phoenix showing up.

"Hey girl! Would you go to the Burrow and bring the Weasleys and all over here? Thanks girl," Harry said as she disappeared as well.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley said at the appearance of a snowy white phoenix on the kitchen table at the Burrow.

"Hedwig!" Ron said as he walked over and pets the bird.

"Hedwig?" Dumbledore said with a glint in his old blue eyes.

"Um yeah. It's Harry's owl, well not an owl any more. She'll bring us to Harry's," Ron said.

"You've seen him and said nothing!" Mrs. Weasley said, turning on her son.

"Barley a few days ago mum! I couldn't tell you, he made me promise!"

"I think the most important thing for us to do," said Mr. Weasley, "is for us to get to Harry's and get an explanation. I do have work in the morning," he said with a silly grin, like a little boy up to something.

"Well how do we do it then?" the twins asked.

"Just grab on," Hermione said, holding Chris in one arm and her other on Hedwig's back. Soon every one else joined in and in a ball of flames they were gone.

"Okay Winky don't bring Jason down until I ask you please," Harry said to the house elf.

"Okay, Winky is understanding!"

"Good because they will be here right about now," Harry said in the dinning room of his home as it burst into flame.

_Time, _he thought,_ to face the music. _

They appeared in a large group, loud, talkative, and worried.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! GUYS!" Harry shouted, to quite them down and they did until they noticed him and started hurling questions at him.

"PLEASE!" Harry said, "IF YOU ALL WILL QUITE DOWN I'LL TELL YOU" Harry yelled back, every one stopped.

"Thank you! Now why don't you all take a seat around the table. I'm sure every one is hungry and Dobby has made us some food," Harry said as he sat at the head of the long table, every one else started grabbing seats. Ron and Hermione ended up sitting next to Harry on either side of him.

"Is this Chris?" Harry asked to Hermione.

"Yeah. Chris meet your cousin Harry," Hermione said.

"He looks just like Sirius. He has his eyes and even his hair! Why don't I get Winky to take him to Jason so they can meet," Harry said, whispering the last part. Hermione nodded.

"Alright every one," Harry said callings every ones attention to him after they had eaten a meal in silence, only Ron and Hermione exchanging looks of worry.

"I know you all have a lot of questions," Harry said his voice breaking slightly.

"That's bloody right!" Ginny said, as every one looked at her with mixed feelings.

"I know and I'm sorry for all the secrecy but I had to fight in the Ally and get arrested to get rid of Fudge and to make sure we now have decent government. I am sorry for lying to all of you and mostly worrying you. I will tell you briefly what happened so that we may move on and get to work on the most pressing matter, stopping Voldemort," Harry said to those who sat around his table.

"I'll start at the beginning since that is usually the best place to start," Harry said earning him a chuckle from Fred and George who received a glare of death from their mum.

"I was sent to the Dursley's at the beginning of the summer as you know. Dumbledore, I'm sure your intentions were good but when you sent that letter to the Dursleys I'm sure you expected them to act like any loving family. But as I was later informed they where being used by death eaters to hurt me and to try and kill me. They would have succeeded if it had not been for Hedwig. It is still unclear to my own knowledge but she saved my life that night and took me to a group of people who took it upon themselves to heal me and train me with all the knowledge they possessed."

"Harry," asked Dumbledore, "who were these people."

"They are very distant relatives of mine it seems, on my father's side of course. They are the elven people."

"Like house elves?" Remus said out loud.

"No Remus, like real elves with pointy ears," Harry replied.

"James never mentioned this relation. I always thought they were a myth?" Remus said confused, looking to Ara.

"My dad didn't know about them. The history is long and unnecessary right this moment but they made a promise to train the boy who lived. It seemed there had been a vision of my coming long before I was born."

"What did they train you in?" Bill Weasly asked.

"Wandless magic, muggle training, how to use a sword, and some other hidden tricks I have up my sleeves."

"Like?" Ara asked.

Harry gave a sly smile and then in front of every one turned into a lion, letting out a loud roar, then into a wolf and then into a panther and back into human form.

"That's amazing," Professor McGonagall said in shock.

"I can change into anything I want. All of you here today I consider family. Ara, I am told I can trust you. You are Sirius' sister so I believe I can. What I am about to tell you all was a shock to me but you must know it if you are going to remain my friends. You see I am a heir to Hogwarts, I am Godric Gryffindor's heir but not only that I am also my blood line is the last direct blood line to Merlin," Harry stopped and let that soak into every ones' brain.

"How?" Dumbledore asked, who had long expected Harry to be the heir to Godric but never in his wildest dreams to Merlin.

"Short history lesson, something Binns never taught in class. We will start with Godric shall we? He had children of course, but one was a daughter in her own right she was powerful but she married a muggle born wizard. There first child, a female married a muggle man Timothy Evans. The other lines died out but the Evans line which my mother was the first one to show I sign on magic since then. Merlin had a son, who had a son, who had a daughter who married a long time friend of the Merlin family, Henry Potter."

"This is unbelievable," Hermione said, looking at Harry as she would one of her text books.

"I wish I could tell you more but there isn't much more to tell that doesn't have to remain secret. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you except one last thing," Harry said looking to Ron and Hermione who knew the last part.

"You see in the elven world it is very special if an elven couple of twins. For them twins are usually very powerful as they can use each others magic. It has been over 50 years since a pair of twins were born but they were and their parents were killed by a man who wants to take over the kingdom by using the twins. He got the girl but not the son who I found. You must also understand that when a child in that world looses it's parents it looks for another trust worthy adult to bond with. The son decided to bond with me, making me the father of not only him but the girl. So what I am telling you is that I am a father. His name is Jason Potter. His sister is still missing but is being looked for. And well that's all," Harry said slightly scared as he watched expressions changed to shocked, to angry to so many different things.

"I can't speak for any one in my family but me," Ron said standing up, "But I'm behind you Harry you know that. Hermione and I have signed legal papers making us Jason and his sister's guardians if anything should happen in the future. If you choose not to support Harry on this I am telling you right now I will leave the Burrow."

"Ron!" Harry said, "I won't have you leave your family over this!'

"Sorry Harry but this isn't your choice to make."

"Well I have only one thing to ask," Mrs. Weasley said standing up, Harry was scared.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"I want to be their grandmum," she said as she walked over and hugged Harry.

"Harry," she said to him, "you may not have red hair or freckles but you are as much a son to Arthur and me as any of our own children. You are young to raise a child; you are still a child in your age but this is your decision and I will be helping you in any way I can. And first on my list is to make sure you know that you and your son are Weasleys."

"Mrs. Weasley I can't tell you what this means to me," Harry said trying to choke back a sob.

"You don't have to son," she said squeezing him tight one more time and then letting go.

"So," Harry said regaining him self any of you who would like to stay the night are welcome to do so. Mr. Weasley, Remus and Professor Dumbledore, if I just may speak to you privately? Every one else your free to go find a room or go home. Also there is a muggle room if you'd like to stay up. Hermione you guys know where Chris and Jason are so feel free to get them," Harry said as he led the men into another room, an office.

"First let me just thank you three for being so corporative with this. I know it's hard with me not giving you all the information but it's for every ones safety."

"Harry can I say something please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Please,"

"I want to apologize for the Dursleys, if I knew. I am just sorry and hope that I have not lost your trust."

"You would of sir if you have not been so helpful today sir. No you still have my trust and you don't have to worry about me, I can promise you that. We have a lot of work to do and if we are not on the same side Voldemort will win. I can promise you that I will always agree with you or that I will always share information with you but I promise you that I am on your side."

"Thank you Harry I am looking forward for us to work together."

"Don't worry sir we will," Harry said then turning his attention to Mr. Weasley and Remus.

"Well Minister, vice Minister thank you for taking these positions,"

"I still can't believe they let me become vice Minister Harry. I'm a bloody werewolf!"

"But you have the heart of a lion Remus. Any way I can't promise anything right this moment but I am working on a cure, so you never know maybe one day no moony."

"That is a nice thought Harry but how about letting me first help Arthur here put the magical world back into some type of proper order," Remus said.

"Harry I can't thank you enough for this," Mr. Weasley said.

"Mr. Weasley there is nothing to thank, if anything I should thank you. I've put on you a hard and dangerous task. I've put your family in the line of fire and for this I can only ask forgiveness."

"My dear boy you put us in no danger. My family has always been on Voldermort's hit list. We are a pure blood family who loves and treats muggles as equals. Molly and I have stood against him in his first rise to power and I would expect nothing less of my children. I am only happy to say they have a friend like you watching there back."

"Mr. Weasley there is going to be death. And the last thing I want to do is get any of you killed."

"Harry death is a part of life. I am not saying I want any of my children to die. I don't think Molly or I could fathom that but if they had to I would have it no other way, fighting Voldemort, standing beside you."

"You said Voldemort," Harry said.

"A wise girl reminded me over the summer that the fear of a name,"

"Only increases fear of the thing," Harry said.

"Well then," Dumbledore said," I think Hogwarts can do with out me for one night, how about I go meet the next little Potter."

"I'm with you Professor," Arthur said leaving behind Dumbledore.

"Harry," Remus said, "I know I am not your father or even Sirius but I am here for you. I…."

"I know Remus and thank you. I will never stop missing Sirius, his death still haunts me. But for now I just have to focus on fighting. I have to revenge all that Voldemort has taken and I will do that. But so tell me about Ara. I hear you to use to go steady back in your Hogwart days."

"Yes and we are easing into that again. It's hard for me, with being a werewolf and all but she like Sirius and your mother and just doesn't take no for an answer," Remus said.

"That's good! Remus don't let being a werewolf let you stop from loving her," Harry said.

"When did you get so profound Harry?"

"Life and death can do that to you," Harry said half jokingly.

"Harry, the Dursleys?"

"Remus it was hell but I really don't want to talk about it."

"If you ever do Harry I am here," Remus said.

"Thanks Remus, my dad and Sirius could not have had a better friend then you. I'm just sorry they didn't realize that till to late," Harry said bitterly.

"Me too Harry, me too…"

Harry and Remus were walking down the hall when they came to a road block of Weasley's.

"Shit," Harry said starting to back up as did Remus.

"Harry I'd help you out of this one but the last thing I want is the Weasley twins after me so…Well Harry I'm off," Remus finished the last part loudly so the pack of red heads could hear him and ran.

"Chicken!" Harry yelled.

"Werewolf!" Remus answered back.

"Well hey guys how are you doing?" Harry said noticing Ron and Hermione were not in the pack to help him.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," Harry replied, "How can I help you guys."

"Well you see," Fred said coming forward, "we have a proposition for you?"

"Yes we do," chimed in George.

"You see," Charlie said taking over, "we realized that you got Ron to be the godfather of your son, and our parents to be the grandparents and we feel a little left out."

"Now Harry here is what we have in plan and you really have no choice in the matter," Bill said.

"We want to be uncle's and well in Ginny's case an aunt. So how about it Harry?" Percy asked.

Harry let out a breath he had been holding, he was sure that it was going to be more of like ripping him limb from limb.

"I'd really like that," Harry squeeked out.

"Good," said Fred

"Now we can make Chris and Jason into the next us!" George said.

"Have pitty on the world wont you guys!" Charlie said as Fred fired off a spell at their dragon trainer of a brother, turning his hair green!

"FRED!"

"I'm George!"

"Don't play this game with me! Turn my hair back!"

"Never!" One of the twins yelled, as they both took off!

"GUYS STOP!" Percy and Bill yelled chasing after them.

"Boys," Ginny said with a laugh looking at Harry who looked as white as a ghost.

"You alright Harry,"

"Is it bad that I am more afraid of your brothers then Voldemort," Harry replied.

"Hahaha if I was you I would be to as well. Just be lucky I can't use magic out side of school yet," she said with a sinister grin before walking away as Ron came walking over.

"What's going on mate," Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said as he forced the lump in his throat down," How bout you?"

"Fine, Hermione is helping every one get settled. I put Jason and Chris to sleep. Hermione and I thought the three of us could hang out tonight. How about it?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go to the muggle room. I'll get you addicted to movies!"

"Okay but what are movies?" Ron asked as the boys walked down to the muggle room, Harry shaking his head.

Dumbledore sat in his room at Griffin Manor with a book in front of him a quill in hand scribbling notes then placing the quill down.

_This,_ he thought _was so unreal. Harry was alive, well and ready to fight. Don't worry Lily I will protect him best I can. But your boy has had a fire lit underneath him and damn it won't be extinguished easily_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

In the morning the Weasleys and every one else woke up to a grand breakfast prepared by not only Winky and Dobby but Harry as well. Every one came down to eat, Mrs. Weasley with Jason whom after meeting the boy last night did not want to let him out of her sight. They all sat around the large dinning table to enjoyed a grand meal when Chris started crying, Hermione picked him up but couldn't get him to calm down.

"He probally wants to go for a walk my dear," Molly Weasley said.

"Here Hermione I'll do it," Harry said getting up and taking Chris from her arms.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked but received no response for Harry was already gone, baby in tow.

_PLEASE REVIEW FOLKS SO I KNOW YOUR STILL OUT THERE!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!_


	14. Death

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_a/n- Okay next chapter and I'm rather pleased with this one! Please review! _

"Well," Harry said as he walked with Chris outside into the back garden of the manor, rocking him the way that Ona had shown him with Jason.

"Well isn't it funny how us Potters and Blacks keep ending up together Chris? Your da and mine. Your sister and me and I'll bet anything Jason and you are going to be great friends. And I can tell you right this moment that I will always be here for you. Not that I have to worry about male influence on you seeing as your living with the Weasley's. But you see your father was Sirius Black and he was my godfather. He died saving me, he sacrificed his life for mine in more then one way and I will not let that go unpunished. Looks like you've calmed down a bit huh? Let's go get you some breakfast," Harry finished taking Chris back inside and placing him near Jason at the table, everyone soon eating.

"So what now Mr. Potter? What are your plans for the rest of the summer?" Dumbledore asked to the young man.

"Settling down here. Getting the Burrow protected is top priority and keeping a low profile. I've pissed Voldemort off and he's gonna be seeking revenge like usual," Harry replied as he stuffed some eggs into his mouth.

"Harry what do you have planned for the Burrow. I've been working on some extra protection after the burrow was attacked," Bill said to Harry.

"Something special I have planned. My wards are pretty strong because of my blood line. But I'll still need your help Bill. You know the area far better then I do. If your not busy we can start tomorrow. Till then I suggest all of you staying here. Remus, Ara I'd be more then happy if you'd like to move in here. I know it's kinda crazy but you'd be protected here," Harry said to them.

"How long will the wards take?" Mrs. Weasley asked, not liking to be away from the burrow for a long period of time.

"Just a few days. It's nothing to grand, more simple but powerful," Harry replied as picked up the fork Jason threw.

"How will Remus and I get to the ministry?" Mr. Weasley said looking at his watch.

"Hedwig will take you and pick you up. Just call her name, she'll come,"Harry replied as the white phoenix appeared.

"Alright then see you all this evening," Mr. Weasley said standing up.

"Yes and Harry, Ara and I would love to take you up on the offer. Have a nice day every one," Remus said going to join Mr. Weasley's side and in a burst of flame the men were gone.

"Well then," Mrs. Weasley said, "why don't we all go for a picnic for lunch. Ginny come and help me make a lunch for all of us later,"

"Mum!" Ginny said.

"March young lady!" Mrs. Weasley said, Ginny having no choice but to go.

"Well I'm gonna head to the library till lunch then," Hermione said.

"Ms. Granger could I join you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Professor," Hermione replied, leaving with her headmaster.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes Professor?" Harry replied.

"I have a question about you animagus forms? You have several?"

"Yes professor. It's complicated, the talent has no name but I can change into any none magical form I want but I only have a few magical forms," Harry replied.

"That is truly amazing," replied the aged Professor.

" 'Excuse me Harry," said one of the twins but would you mind if Hedwig took us to the store. We need to open up."

"Course guys go right ahead," Harry replied.

"Hey Harry how about we take the boys flying," Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

"Hermione would murder us," Harry replied.

"Come on Harry she isn't..." Ron stopped as Ara interrupted them.

"Ronald you have that look that Sirius would get when he would try to talk James into something that would probably get him killed or worse anger Lily. Let me warn you of something," she said dropping her voice, "if Hermione finds out your on your own."

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Get the brooms and your brothers. I want at least a buffer zone if Hermione comes to kill us,"

Ron smiled and called Percy, Bill and Charlie over.

Soon the boys were in the air, that was till lunch when things took a turn for the worst.

"Harry pass me the biscuits," Ron asked as Harry handed him the basket.

"I will Hermione would come eat," Harry said looking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Alas my dear boy she will not even let me privy to the information she is looking for," the headmaster said.

"It just..." but Harry did not get to finish his sentence as his hand reached for his famous scar.

"Harry?" everyone said, looking frightened.

Harry's face contorted into pain but not a sound left his mouth. His scar became bright red and soon enough blood started to drip from it, like red tears.

"What the hell?" Ron said out loud.

"Voldemort, he must be trying to get into Harry's head," Dumbledore said, "Every one move away from him!"

"I'm not leaving him," Ron said.

"If Voldemort wins Mr. Weasley he will posses Harry, he will kill you and any who stay close enough. Move back!" Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes lite with power, Ron did as he was told reluctantly.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Harry screamed out loud as he started to claw at his face.

Ron looked at Dumbledore and then at Harry, "Oh hell," Ron said as he ran right back towards Harry and grabbed his arms, trying to stop Harry from hurting himself.

"Well are you lot just gonna stand there or help me?" Ron yelled at his brothers.

Charlie and Bill shared a look and then went to Ron's aid, holding down Harry as he thrashed and started yelling obscenities.

It took about ten minutes but finally Harry stopped moving, his body becoming relaxed.

"Harry? You alright mate?" Ron asked his friend.

Harry stood up, a little un sturdy but did not fall.

"Harry you need to tell me if it's you?" Ron asked, slowly as he and his brothers took a few steps back.

"It's me Ron," Harry said.

"Mr. Weasley have him prove it," Dumbledore said.

Ron looked at Harry, "Harry what do I keep in my trunk at the very bottom."

"Hogwarts A History," Harry replied, his face looking angry.

"It's him," Ron said out loud.

"Mr. Potter what happened?" Dumbledore said out loud.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked instead.

"Library," Ron responded.

"I got some news," Harry said slowly, "Voldemort felt me and tried to fight back. My defense are strong, he couldn't get through. I need to talk to Hermione," Harry said heading towards the Manor.

"Harry what's going on," Ron asked, Dumbledore right behind him as well as Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny. Molly, Ara and McGonagall dealt with clean up.

"Hermione, she has information that I need," he said storming though the manor and into the library where they found Hermione reading and jotting down notes in a muggle notebook.

"Harry? Professor? Guys? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, worried.

"You tell me Hermione," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What are you researching Hermione? And no bull shit! What's in that book?" Harry said, getting slightly angry.

"Harry I? Your hurt?" she said.

"Not now Hermione. I need to know what your researching?!" Harry yelled this time.

"Harry you'd never believe me! And if you did I don't want to give false hope," Hermione replied.

"You found away didn't you? You found away to go into the veil! You found away for us to bring Sirius back?" Harry questioned.

"Ms. Granger is this true?" Dumbledore said looking awed, not even he understood to ful knowledge what was behind the veil.

"Yes, I think I have any way. But there is no way to test out my theory, not with out someone risking their life," Hermione replied.

"Tell me," Harry said, a little more angry then he meant to.

"Harry lay of her! Get your temper in check!" Ron said jumping into defend Hermione.

"No Ron he's right," Hermione said looking Harry straight in the eye. "Two people are needed, some one related by blood, another with enough power to enter the veil. From everything I've read it seems the veil has existed for centuries and only one other man was ever able to walk in and out of it," Hermione said.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked, interested.

"Harold Potter, Harry's great, great, great grandfather. Seems after sometime though even he couldn't get back out and was lost to the veil forever."

"How did he enter," Harry asked.

"As an animagus," Hermione answer, "no human can enter and come back out but animals can, but each time it take life out of you. And that's even saying if it works."

"If we were to do it what would we need?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I have the spell to open the veil. But Harry there is a slim chance of this working, or Sirius even still being on the other side."

"Well I'll have to chance it! If my great some odd grandfather could do it maybe I can. I'll enter in a magical form, something it'll be harder to sap the power out of quickly," Harry said, all of this swimming threw his head.

"Harry," the headmaster said, "I really must detest. This is highly dangerous! Something that Sirius would not want you to risk. And how did you figure out what Mr. Granger was up to?"

"Voldemort, he knows. He was telling Bellatrix that Hermione was trying to find away into the veil. He wanted to send Bellatrix after Hermione, kill her off and steal her research. It's at this point he figure out I was there," Harry replied.

"Harry still I don't like this idea," the Headmaster replied.

"Well I'm sorry Professor but I have to try. You owe this at least," Harry said who looked the older man in the eye as he turned into a phoenix and flew onto Hermione's shoulder, Ron grabbed onto Hermione's robes just in the nick of time as the burst into flames and where gone.

"What do we do?" Percy said, planning already to head down to the ministry to stop this foolishness.

"We stay here and hope you mother doesn't find out what I just let happen," Professor Dumbledore said not waiting to what Molly Weasley would do to him.

"YOUR CRAZY HARRY!" Ron yelled at him for the fifth time since they arrived in the department of mysteries, the veil facing the three of them.

"What if you don't come back huh?" Ron yelled.

"I will come back and if Sirius is on the other side he will be joining me! Now Hermione read the spell!" Harry said.

"Harry I don't know?" Hermione said.

"I'm going in with or with out the spell! Read it!" Harry said, softly this time.

Hermione closed her eyes and started to chant

"_Blood of my blood, heart of my heart, open, give safe passage, blood of my blood, heart of my heart, do no waver, let entrance, blood of my blood..."_ Hermione said as the veil shown bright white.

"Now Harry!" Hermione said amazed as she watched her best friend, her cousin turn into his phoenix form, his feathers black as night and took off into the veil

"Please," Hermione said, "please Godric let this work!"

"WHAT! YOU LET THEM DO WHAT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES PROFESSOR!"

...Molly Weasley found out where her youngest son was.

Harry flapped his wings harder and harder, he had to find Sirius and he had to get out. Behind the veil it was all white, like being lost in clouds, but every few miles he found patches of land. And finally up ahead he saw a very familiar look man. In his phoenix form he landed next to Sirius who was skinny as a stick and barley awake. Harry changed back into his human form.

"Sirius! Sirius I need you to wake up!" Harry said shaking the haggard looking man, his godfather.

"James," Sirius said look as Harry. "James I'm sorry! I left Harry! I'm sorry James! I'm sorry!"

"Sirius! SIRIUS! Snap out of it!" Harry said shaking him, Sirius eyes becoming clearer.

"Finally some one has come," a woman said from behind Harry, causing him to turn quickly, his wand out.

"Who are you!" Harry demanded as he looked over the ghostly woman, who wore long flowing white robes, having dark black hair and deep hazel eyes.

"It's all right. Your Harry Potter I'm guessing? Nice to meet you really! I'm Death and I have a favor to ask you."

"I'm not letting you take Sirius!" Harry said.

"Dear boy I do not want to take your god father. It is not yet his time. He has fought so much and to die now? No I think not, not if your willing to help me that is." death said to Harry.

"I'll give you anything for his life," Harry said.

"First off boy don't promise anything so grand with out knowing what I want first. And it's simple. I will allow you and assist you with saving your godfather with a promise that at a later date I will ask you a favor, it will help both of us when it comes to the destruction of the mortal known as Tom Riddle. Do we have a deal young man?"

"Your asking me to defeat Riddle in exchange for my godfather's life,"

"Yes," death said to Harry.

"I accept," Harry replied, lowering his wand.

"Good. Now one other thing, I may visit you time to time so don't be alarmed. Now wake up your godfather, get him to transform into his animal form," Death said to Harry.

"Sirius," Harry said turning to his godfather who still did not seem very alert.

"Sirius I need you to turn into padfoot. Come on Sirius just try, I'll help you," Harry said focusing his energy on helping Sirius change forms.

"He's too weak," Harry said to Death.

"Then transform him," Death said as if it was obvious.

Harry nodded and waved his hand over Sirius who soon was a big, black gruffy dog.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Turn into your form, grab your godfather and follow me," Death said.

Harry changed into his phoenix form, grabbed Sirius with his strong claws, spread his wings and followed the women till the next thing Harry knew was he was being thrown out of the veil in human form. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Ron saying, "It worked!

_PLEASE REVIEW! AND YES THIS IS H/G BUT IT'S GONNA HAPPEN A LITTLE SLOWER IN THIS STORY_


	15. Sirius

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_A/n- Hahah don't you all feel special! I've felt inspired finally! So read and review please! And i know i'm changing things a bit hope you like! Oh and i want to warn you all in later chapter there is gonna be violence! sorry!_

"Are they?" Hermione asked as Ron went to check Sirius and Harry.

"They're alive Hermione! Sirius is alive and so is Harry!"

"It worked," Hermione said, not believing it yet.

"Yeah but we need to leave and get help for Sirius. He doesn't look to good," Ron said.

"How do we get out of here?" Hermione asked.

"Hedwig I guess. I don't think us walking threw the ministry with the convict Sirius Black and a knocked out Harry Potter," Ron replied with a joke, Hermione did not seem to find it that funny.

"HEDWIG!" Hermione said, the white bird appearing.

"I hope you can understand this Hedwig but can you take all of us back to Harry's home?" Hermione asked, the bird nodded her head. Soon all four occupants of the room were gone.

In a burst of flames they arrived back at Griffin Manor, in Harry's bed room.

"Hermione you go get help! I'll get Sirius and Harry into that bed for now alright?" Ron said, Hermione standing still.

"Damn it Hermione GO!" Ron yelled at her, she took off.

Ron dragged Sirius and Harry onto the bed. Both men being fairly light so Ron was able to do it. He got Harry onto the bed just as every one arrived.

Before-

"Hermione?" Dumbledore said, looking at the girl, a slight prayer going to Merlin.

"It worked! Professor it worked! Harry got him and they both up stairs, knocked out. But Sirius is in bad shape Professor. He needs medical attention," Hermione rambled.

"Should I go to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall asked, implying that she would get the nurse.

"No," Charlie said getting up. "I know basic medical help, if he needs more then that I will let you know. Working with dragons has it's perks," Charlie said as the whole group got up and followed Hermione up to Harry's room.

Charlie checked Sirius first with a wave of his wand.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son.

"He needs nutrients and lots of it. And food! For now I'll need a pep up potion and some nutritional potions," Charlie said looking over at Percy.

"I'll run to my apartment to get them," Percy said looking for the Hedwig to take him were he needed to go.

"Also grab another pep up potion for Harry!" Charlie yelled as Percy disappeared, back in a few minutes. You see something that not many of the brothers but Charlie knew was that Percy was an expert when it came to potions. Charlie would know since he always got his burn-be-gone from his brother.

Charlie forced the potions down the to men's throats, Harry jumped up immediately, coughing.

"What happened?" he asked, holding his head, in pain when he looked next to him and saw Sirius body next to his, making him jump about five feet from the bed.

"It worked," Harry said not believing his own eyes.

"Yes he'll be awake by tomorrow I think," Charlie said.

"I can't believe this," Ara Black said staring at her brother whom she never though she'd ever see again.

Harry waved his hand over Sirius doing his own quick analysis. "Charlie's right Sirius will be fine," he then waved his hand again and Sirius old dirty robes became clean.

Molly Weasley finally found her voice! "All of you out! Let Sirius rest, he'll be up tomorrow. March all of you!" she said leading all of her children out till only Hermione remained with Ara, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore.

"How is this possible Harry? What is behind the veil?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, not much. Mostly white," Harry said recalling it, "It wasn't unpleasant but not something I am looking to do any time soon again," Harry replied.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "he's my father. How am I suppose to tell him that when he wakes up? Harry can you? I think it's best if you are the first one to talk to him," Hermione said rapidly.

"Hermione he's," but he was cut off by Ara.

"No Harry she's right. Sirius knows and trust you. Who knows what kind of state he'll be in when he wakes up. I think it be best if you explain all you can to him," Ara said, leaning down and kissing her brother's forehead.

"I'm going to go tell Remus," Ara said leaving the room, overly joyed.

"I think it's best I go as well," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Minerva and I will return to Hogwarts tonight, we have things to get in order. Please owl us when Sirius awakes. If it's alright with you Harry we will stop by later tomorrow night?"

"Of course Professor," Harry replied as Dumbledore left, the gold trio standing still.

"Ron why don't you take Hermione and get her something to eat and some rest. Holding that spell probably wore her out," Harry said.

"But what if he?" Hermione said.

"I'll come get if anything. Now go rest! And Ron can you check on Jason for me an make sure he gets to bed," Harry asked, Ron nodded and lead Hermione out of the room.

Harry waved his wand and a chair appeared next to him, he sat and looked over at his god father's sleeping form.

"I can't believe I bloody did it!" Harry said, soon himself nodding off.

That night Mr. Weasley and Remus returned to Griffin Manor with the news that Sirius Black was alive. Remus could not believe it, he was over joyed, he wasn't the last true Marauder after all. Mr. Weasley looked at Remus and whispered something into the werewolf's ear and soon the two excused themselves from dinner and went back to the ministry, leaving every one mystified.

"Harry?" was what Harry woke up to hearing, quickly coming awake he realized it was his god father talking.

"Sirius," Harry said getting up and looking the older man over quickly for any pain. He looked fine, just tired and to skinny for his liking.

"Am I really here or is this a dream?" Sirius asked, afraid of the answer.

"No Sirius your alive. Hermione found a spell, we got you out of the veil," Harry replied.

"How? I thought I was dead," Sirius replied.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked.

"No," replied Sirius.

"It doesn't matter. Your alive and with us! Sirius I'm so sorry for what happened! That you had to miss the last few months of your life because of me. If...,"

"No if's Harry! As you said all that matters is that I'm back! Now come give this old dog a hug," Sirius said, Harry doing as he was told. It was nice to have his god father back.

"Harry how long have I been gone?" Sirius asked.

"About three months,"

"Have I missed much?" Sirius asked, making Harry want to laugh slightly.

"Yes, a lot actually," Harry replied.

"Tell me Voldemort hasn't taken over or that any one is dead," Sirius said, thinking the worst.

"Voldemort has not taken over but there has been death. The Grangers are dead," Harry said, figuring this was the best way to ease into this.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked, afraid for his godson's best friend.

"Alive and so is her little brother, Chris,"

"She has a brother?" Sirius asked.

"Well it looks like the Grangers were not Hermione's biological parents. She was adopted and so was her little brother. Actually to my understanding she is a pureblood, even more so then the Malfoy's."

"How is that possible. There is only one family that I know that's blood is supposedly purer then the Malfoy's and that's my retched family!" Sirius said jokingly, but when Harry did not go along with the joke, Sirius became serious.

"Was it my brother? But he died and was never married?" Sirius said.

"Actually her parents were married and no it wasn't your brother. Sirius there is no easy way for me to say this but Hermione and Chris are your children,"

_There_ thought Harry, _I said it. I tell him about Jason later. And Ara I think his brain can only take so much._

"You have got to be joking," Sirius said, panic written across his face.

"I can't be a dad,"

"Whose here mother by the way. I never actually got that part to well,"

"Harry this isn't possible. Your dad had a sister and she was pregnant but she died. There was a fire,"

"Well then explain Chris?" Harry said.

Sirius smacked himself in the head, "It wasn't a bloody dream! Oh god I slept with Zizi and didn't even know it! Bloody shit!" Sirius said, laying back down. "If your father was alive Harry he'd kick my bloody ass! Oh godric!" Sirius said.

"SIRIUS SNAP OUT OF IT! Listen Hermione has been through a lot . You're her dad so just deal," Harry said.

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded.

"So my dad had a sister. No one ever told me that," Harry said trying to keep Sirius calm and his own interest peeking through.

"Zizi was your father's twin sister. She hated me all threw Hogwarts, like your mum hated your dad. But then after your parents started dating she and I got into a fight at hogsmead and then there was an attack and we fought back death eaters together and well by the end of that day we were snogging each other. We even got married before your parents and she got pregnant. I was on my way home from work when I saw our home up in flames. I thought she died, perished in the fire. Harry I have no clue how this could of happened. I still can't believe it! I have a daughter and a son!"

"I know Sirius! But you have a son who needs a father and a daughter who well she's Hermione," Harry replied. "Do you want me to go get her?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. I need some time please. By the way Harry where am I and why do you have concealment charms up?" Sirius asked.

"How? I don't!"

"You do. I can feel them. It was one of my specialties when I worked for the ministry," Sirius said.

"It's nothing Sirius. A story for another time. For now you need to recover and speak with your daughter,"

"It's still unbelievable. I can't believe I'm back,"

"Hermione," Remus called the girl who came over to Remes late in the afternoon.

"Has he woken up?" Remus asked.

"Yes but Harry hasn't left the room. The twins used an extendable ear," Hermione said.

"Well I have something for you to give him when you see him," Remus said handing Hermione a newspaper.

**Sirius Black framed? **

Well readers you have read the title right! The convicted criminal Sirius Black

who escaped almost four years ago is rumored to have been framed for his crimes

says the new minister of magic, Arthur Weasley. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is our

belief that Mr. Black is innocent in light of new evidence," said the minister. This new evidence has not yet been revealed but the minister continues to say that is Sirius Black

will present himself before the minister he will receive a full pardon and the ministries

heart felt apologize as well as compensation for his time spent in prison. Has the new ministry lost there minds or did the old one put away an innocent man.

"Remus this could put your whole administration in jeopardy!" Hermione said.

"Harry got me this job because he knew I'd do what was right, not what is easy. Hermione Sirius is innocent and he doesn't deserve to have to hid anymore. He has a daughter and a son to look after now. Just show him the paper. I have to get back to the ministry for now! I will see you for dinner," Remus said leaving Hermione mystified.

"Harry so at least tell me where we are?" Sirius asked.

"Alright," Harry agreed. "This is my home, Griffin Manor. It once belong to Godric Gryffindor and now it's mine."

"So you found out about your dad," Sirius asked, James and he had long suspected that James had been the heir to Godric Gryffindor.

"No my mum," Harry replied, watching Sirius shocked face.

"But you mum was a muggle," Sirius said, shocked.

"Nope a squib actually. Godric's daughter had a squib that followed until my mother was born and then me," Harry said.

"Oh boy! And we always all though it was your dad, even your mum,"

"Well he is a heir just not Godrics," Harry replied.

"Whose then?" Sirius asked, worried.

"Merlin's. My dad's line was that of the line of Merlin's."

"So your telling me you are not just Godric's heir but Merlin's as well?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah,"

"I think I need a drink," Sirius said, "This is amazing Harry! Your sure gonna be able to kick Voldemort's arse!" Sirius said with joy and pride, his godson the heir to two of the greatest wizards to ever exhist.

"Well I'm famished Sirius. How bout I send Hermione up here with a sandwich or something?" Harry asked.

"Just Hermione, Harry. I know I need to talk to her,"

"Just be easy Sirius. She has been threw a lot," Harry replied, leaving the room, finding Hermione, Ara and the Ron outside the door. To his luck Sirius did not see.

"Go head Hermione. I'm gonna take Jason for a walk outside if you need me," Harry said, hugging his friend, his cousin, his family.

"I'll join yah mate," Ron said following Harry, leaving Ara alone in the hall way.

"Everything," Ara said out loud, "is gonna be okay now."

"Hey Sirius," Hermione said carefully.

"Hey Hermione," Sirius replied, a moment a silence following in between.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Better," Sirius said looking Hermione over, noticing things he had never seen before in her features.

"I'm sorry to say Hermione but it seems you have inherited my mothers frizzy hair," Sirius said.

"Sirius I..." but for once Hermione was left speechless.

"Hermione I'm sorry about your parents. I know I can't replace them and I don't want to. Those are the people who raised you and protected you. All I can say is I'm sorry I didn't know. Hermione if I had known you were alive I would of found you. I would of told you four years ago. Hermione I thought your mother and you died sixteen years ago. There was a fire and I thought I lost you then. I'm so sorry,"

And with that Hermione flung herself at her biological father. It wasn't that she thought of Sirius as a father yet, or that she would ever forget her parents whom she loved and missed every moment of every day. But to know that she had Sirius, some one to take the role of the parent was enough for Hermione at this moment.

Sirius hugged the young girl right back. "I know we have a lot to talk about Hermione. I'm sure you have a book of questions. Your wit, you get that from your mum by the way. But as long as your willing to try and figure this all out so am I," Sirius said.

"I am Sirius. Thank you! I know this isn't going to be easy for either of us but we'll try," Hermione said.

"We sure will," Sirius replied, "Now tell me what happened this summer so far."

First Hermione showed Sirius the paper and then explained everything, and unknown to Hermione she told Sirius everything, even about Harry. Not knowing the boy was not yet ready for his godfather to find out. When she was done Sirius was pulling himself out of bed.

"Sirius your not strong enough yet!" Hermione said.

"Get me a pep up potion now!" Sirius demanded, his temper showing.

"Here," said Ara walking into the room.

"Nice to see your alive sis," Sirius said as he downed the potion.

"Nice to see you big brother," Ara said as she hugged Sirius.

"I'm really glad your back brother,"Ara said.

"We'll talk later for now I need to talk to Harry,"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Sirius yelled as he walked outside to find Ron and Harry talking, a little boy with black hair and hazel eyes wobbling around.

"Sirius you need to be in bed!" Harry said as he caught the older man and helped him into a near by chair.

"Not till we talk," Sirius demanded as the little boy wobbled over and reached his arms up to Harry who bent down and picked him up.

"Your son?" Sirius asked, looking at the boy.

"Yes, I guess Hermione told you. Ron take Jason inside," Harry said as Ron left, wanting to stay, he felt that for once Harry was going to let everything out.

"So I'm not the only new dad then? What's his full name?" Sirius asked.

"Jason, Jason Sirius Potter," Harry replied.

"Harry why do you have those concealment charms up?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius it's none of your business. It's nothing that I haven't dealt with," Harry replied.

"Harry I'm not stuiped nor am I blind. Hermione told me about the Dursleys and I know things happened. What did they do to you!"

"Sirius I was abused that's all. I got out before I was killed. I'm fine,"

"Harry I know you think every one expects you to be strong. That you have to be a warrior and fight the good fight. I'm your god father, I'm not as good as James or even your mum but I'm the next thing there is. I wont judge you but I need to know what happened."

"What do you want me to say Sirius? My uncle used me as his own personal toy!" Harry yelled, getting worked up.

"Did he..." Sirius asked.

"No he didn't do that but I think he would of. He was a sick bastard, death eaters or not. Sirius I have a son know I don't have time to go into this!"

"Your body is scared isn't it. That's why you have concealment charms. There is only one good reason those scars have to stay. You were to badly hurt when they brought you that using to much magic would of killed you! Harry your uncle almost killed you didn't he,"

"BLOODY HELL! Sirius yes! Yes! Fine! I was almost killed by a sorry excuse by my bloody muggle uncle! Are you happy now?" Harry yelled as Sirius stood up and hugged Harry.

"You listen to me Harry James Potter and you listen good. What that muggle did to you was wrong and if he wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself. Your strong Harry, very strong. Don't think abuse makes you any less of a man. Your sixteen and you've had the world put on your back but I'm here now and I am going to help you every way I can, even if that means babysitting! Harry do you hear me! You're a strong lad...no a man. You've been forced to grow up sooner then any boy your age has too but I know you will do the right thing. You a Potter for Godric's sake!" Sirius said.

"Sirius I don't know if I can do it? I don't know if I'm strong enough!" Harry said.

"You are Harry, you are."

For the next week Sirius had his name cleared and was a free man again. Before that he meant his little son Chris, and was delighted that Jason and he were around the same age! "Bloody brilliant! Another Potter and Black! Reeking pranks through Hogwarts again!" Hermione and Sirius' relationship was tough, it was hard having a new father, a new man to look to especially one that just couldn't take much serious and a father who found it hard to keep up with his daughter one of the smartest witched to enter Hogwarts. Harry had drawn away from almost every one. He was embarrassed mostly but he also had work to do. Most of the week he left Jason with Mrs. Weasley and was down in the basement talking with the portrait of Godric who yelled at Harry several times to go spend time with his friends and family.

By the end of that first week the Weasley twins found out that Sirius and Remus were the ones who wrote the map. They fell onto their knees and praised the ground they walked on. Also giving them a life supply of all their products.

That Sunday night at dinner Harry got a call on his mirror from none other but Hali.

"Uncle Harry!" the little girl yelled with happiness!

"Hi Hali! How are you?"

"I'm good Uncle Harry! But guess what?" the girl asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Mum had a vision! They found Jason's twin!"

"I'll be right there," Harry said, shoving the mirror into his pocket.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked.

"Jason's twin has been found. I've got to go to Pyrexia. I don't know how long I'll be. Use Hedwig for what ever you all need," Harry said.

"I'm coming with you!" Ron said getting up.

"Me too!" Hermione and Sirius replied.

"No Sirius your still weak and you don't even have a new wand yet. Hermione I need you to stay here please. Just look after Jason."

"Then I'm going," Ginny said to every ones surprise.

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't have time for this," Harry said turning into a phoenix. With out even asking Ron, Hermione (against Harry's wishes), Ginny (against her mothers) and Sirius ( against Harry's) grabbed onto Harry and were all gone.

_PLEASE REVIEW! IF I GET TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I WAKE UP I'LL GET TWO MORE CHAPTERS UP BEFORE MONDAY! LOVE!_


	16. King Ronnie and Anne Potter

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Here is another chapter. I'm back at college now so i'm not sure when the next update will be but here we go. Okay and i know Harry seems a little emotional but wouldn't you be if you had an uncle who tried to kill you. So yes Ron seems like the stronger character but every hero needs some one to help him!_

"Mum is gonna kill us," Ron said when they arrived to their destination, Pyrexia.

"Why the bloody hell did you lot come?" Harry demanded!

"Because we didn't want you to get yourself blown up or worst," Ginny Weasley yelled at Harry, doing a good impression of her mum.

"Harry we are here and you have a kid to find. So lets do this quickly so we can get back home," Sirius said, Harry nodding but not happy about it in the least.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking at the area around them, a few miles away stood a brilliant white castle.

"That castle is were we are heading. Keep up and stay together," Harry said as he turned into a lion and with a roar started to head towards the castle. Sirius changed into Padfoot and took off after Harry the other three teens following close behind.

"You know Harry can be a real prick sometimes," Ron said low enough so that Hermione and Ginny were the only ones to hear.

"Just shut it Ron. Harry's been high strung since Sirius has come back, he has hardly talked to any of us and know Jason's sister may have been found. You know how Harry get's," Hermione said defending her friend, her brother, her cousin.

"Will you both shut it," Ginny said pointing ahead as Harry changed back into himself as did Sirius. "We must be here."

"Rocky," Harry said greeting the elven man who stood at the gate.

"Harry my boy your back. There has been talk that the Cooper's daughter has been found or something," Rocky said to Harry as the two men shuck hands.

"Yeah that's why I'm here. Rocky this is my godfather Sirius and my friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Guys this is Rocky, he is Prince Hayden's brother and chief war counsel advisor," Harry said.

"Well come on lad I'll take you all inside and we will find out what is going on," Rocky said walking through the large golden gates that protected the castle.

"So how is every thing Harry? How is your little wee lad doing? I thought your godfather was dead?" Rocky asked.

"Long story Rocky. Listen I am going to run ahead. Bring my friends will yah?"

Before Rocky had a chance to respond Harry was in the shape of a wolf and was off, through the castle.

"He alright?" Rocky asked.

"He's to much like his father sometimes," Sirius said.

"How do you mean Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"James use to withdraw when he got mad. But then usually he'd throw a prank around or two and he'd be okay. It only got really bad when his parents were murdered. Lily was the only one who could bring him out of it," Sirius said shaking his head of memory lane.

"Harry!" Ona said as she hugged Harry hello in the grand ball room of the castle.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. My friends are following behind. You found Jason's twin?" Harry asked, everything coming out as one long sentence.

"Calm down my dear boy. We haven't clearly found her but we know of her location and who has her. The bad news is that Hayden went in for her with only a few men and I fear they have been caught Harry. I am very worried I haven't heard from him in days and if anything happened to him Harry," Ona stopped herself from a sob.

"You want me to go in?" Harry asked, but more of a statement.

"Rocky is gonna take troops in so no I just," Ona once again stopped as Harry took her hand.

"Ona you know I consider you family, you're my sister in the utmost sense of the word. If your telling me Hayden has been kidnaped then I will go in after him," Harry said.

"It's unfair that I ask this Harry. You are a boy! You've had so much thrust upon you and now I am just asking you to take on more!"

"And I gladly do it for you Ona. It is yours who taught me what I know. Let me use it to save your husband and Jason's sister."

"NO YOU WILL NOT HARRY JAMES POTTER," Hermione said coming threw the door.

"Hermione this is none of your business! I did not ask you to come!" Harry said.

"No what I mean Harry is you are not going alone. We are coming with you," Hermione said.

"Harry I don't recommend this. They are merely humans with out former training in our arts or customs. They could be killed," Ona said.

"I agree Ona. Guys you are just going to have to stay here," Harry said, no one was happy.

"I am not staying here and allowing you to run off Harry! I am your godfather and I'd rather you not fight but if you have to very well not alone!"

"Harry either way we are fighting! You know we fight better as a group! We always have and that doesn't stop just because we are in a different world. We know how to fight, give us a chance!" Ron said, his wand out like a bright sword.

"Ona were are they being kept?" Harry asked.

"Outside the city on Hincent Hill. There is a small cottage about thirty paces to the left, that is where they are,"Ona said forcing down a hiccup.

"Rocky I want you to assemble about fifteen men together and ride up to the cottage, storm it!" Harry said.

"Harry I think we need to be more practical here. Hayden has been taken. We need to sit down and plan," Rocky said, Ron agreeing.

"You plan all you want I am going now," Harry said changing into his phoenix form and bursting into flames, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who had expected this grabbed on and were gone as well.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said, "I keep forgetting he can do that now! Well come on man! Let's go and help them now before they get themselves killed!"

"I really wish you guys would listen to me just for once!" Harry said angrily!

"Never! Now shut it Potter! Let's go kick some ass and get going!" Ginny said.

"It's not that simple! Your fighting elves not death eaters! You have to use a lot of power against them! They stronger then your average wizard. No I know this cottage. It's small! I'm gonna say eight men in total inside. It's only one big room so Hayden and company should all be there. We go in strong, yell for me if you need me!" Harry said as they snuck over to the front door. "On the count of three," Harry said not waiting till three and blasting the door down with one curse. The four of them flew into the room throwing curses in every direction. Hayden was tied up in the middle of the room, his eye black and blue. Next to him was a shabby looking crib with a little girl, reddish color hair but unmistakable emerald eyes but she looked sick which made Harry fight even harder, by the time all the elven men were down one walked into the cottage, clapping.

"Bravo Mr. Potter, bravo!"

"Who are you?!" Harry said breathing heavily, his wand up right in a menacing way.

"My name is Lord Cole. Put that piece of wood away boy before you hurt yourself," the elf said.

"Leave this place before I take you in!" Harry said.

"Now you listen boy I am not hear for pleasantries. I am here for a trade Bring me the girls brother and I will give you the prince," Lord Cole said.

"Not on your life. I will be leaving this place with my daughter and Hayden and you can't stop me!"

"Oh but I can!" Lord Cole said waving his hand, his magic pulling Harry off his feet and pushing him against the wall. Harry's hands reached to his neck, he couldn't breath.

"Bring me the boy!"

"LET HIM GO!" Ron said charging forward, blasting the elf back, Harry dropping to the floor.

"Hermione take the girl and run!" Harry said getting back up, standing next to Ron.

Hermione looked at Ginny and the girls made a decision, Hermione grabbed the girl out of the crib while Ginny cut Hayden free and using her body to support his weight they ran from the cottage.

"NO YOU STUPID BOY! That girl is suppose to be mine!" Lord Cole yelled firing off a curse, pulling a sword out and charging at Harry who was unprepared and barely got out of the way. Ron looked around frantically and found a long wooden staff and charged at the elven man, giving Harry time to get out of the way. He watched in amazement as Ron used the staff as if it was second nature to him, he pulled himself out of it.

"Ron watch out!" Harry yelled as Ron rolled out of the way and Harry sent a curse, thankfully knocking out Lord Cole.

"Ron were did you bloody learn that?" Harry asked walking over to Ron.

"I donno mate," Ron said throwing the staff to the floor. "That was bloody weird. Must of been the adrenaline."

"Let's get out here," Harry said, sending another spell at Lord Cole, tying him up. "We'll leave him here for the calvary."

As Harry said this Rocky and co showed up.

"Thank Godric you are all right," Sirius said as he and Rocky came charging in.

"Where is Hermione and Ginny?" Sirius said.

"Aren't they with you?" Ron replied.

"I told them to get Hayden and Jason's sister and run. You should of ran into them?" Harry said.

"No, Harry if they went the wrong way?" Rocky said, fear written across his face.

"What?" Ron and Sirius said at the same time.

"Hayden was with them he'd know better not to go that way," Harry said.

"When we came up we took out some of Cole's men. Perhaps they went that way to avoid them. Your friends would not of know what they were going towards and Hayden could of been disoriented. Either way they did not come the way we did and that only leaves one way Harry."

"What is going on?" Sirius asked.

"Beyond this hill lives some of the deadliest creatures of Pyrexia. Kind of like the forbidden forest but ten times worse. If they ran that way it's going to be extremely hard to find them," Harry said explaining to Ron and Sirius who looked horrified.

"How are we going to find them?" Ron asked.

"Rocky go back to the castle. I want you to retrieve more of your men and line them up along here. Hali has a mirror that you can use to get in touch with me or I you. Now Ron you should,"

"If you bloody tell me to stay behind Harry I'll punch you," Ron said bluntly.

"I was going to say stay alert and ready to fight any number of things. Sirius I hoping you'll go in as padfoot, track their sent. Ron and I will follow behind you?" Harry asked.

Sirius replied be turning into his large grim form and starting to sniff the ground, taking off towards the forest.

"Ready Ron?" Harry asked.

"Let's do it!"

"I'm sorry Prince Hayden but do you know where we are?" Hermione asked.

"Hayden please. We went the wrong way, dangrously wrong. We need to head back the way we came," Hayden said sitting down on a large boulder next too a very large lake.

"You alright Ginny?" Hermione asked as she rocked Harry's daughter to sleep.

"I'm fine," she said looking over at the lake. "Hermione take her," Ginny then said as she walked towards the water.

"Miss? Miss don't touch the water. If your thirsty use your wand. We are in a dangerous place. I need to figure out how to get us out of this," Hayden said.

"The water," Ginny said, "We need to get Ron!"

"Ginny what does any of this have to do with Ron?"

"You are going to think I am crazy but I hear a woman's voice and she's asking for Ron. I don't know," Ginny said scrunching up her face as if she was trying to make something out and then quickly turning her head, "they are coming," Ginny said as the water started to move around the lake.

Sirius turned back, "I think they are threw here," he said pulling out his wand and the three men charging in but coming to a complete hault when they saw the lake but more particularly as the water rose out of the lake and into a cyclone.

"What's going on?" Sirius said running and pushing Ginny out of the way as the cyclone came crashing down, barley missing them. And in it's place stood a woman with blue hair and deep blue eyes, even her skin was lightly tinted blue. She also wore robes of blue, she scanned every one over until her eyes fell on Ron.

"You," she said walking towards Ron, Harry went to stand in front of his friend but Ron pushed Harry away.

"I know you," Ron said softly as if in a dream.

"Yes my Lord you do," the woman said bowing her head.

"Where do I know you? How?"

"I am the lady of the lake. Your kin was Sir Arthur Pendragon. I was entrusted with excalibur and to only return it to his heir. When I felt your presence enter into Pyrexia I knew I had to get you here. I am sorry I had to lead your friends here but it was imperative that you came."

"I understand,"Ron said as if in a daze.

"There is a prophecy my Lord that speaks of your return. When England is in need that one of Arthur's line will come forward and save the country. So you accept your fate my Lord?"

"I do,"

"Then proclaim what is rightfully yours," she said waving her hand at the boulder that Hayden was thrown magically off of, a sword's handle sticking out of it.

"Pull the sword out my Lord,"

Ron walked towards the rocks and placed his hand around the hilt, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and pulled, the sword gilding out easily. He waved it in the air, the sword and he shining brightly.

"Sir Ronald Weasley you have been the chosen one by King Arthur Pendragon. Do you promise to protect your people. Do you promise to protect you country?"

"I will protect England from all that wishes to bring it harm my lady,"

"Then Ronald Weasley hand me excalibur and knell before me," Ron did as he was told.

"With the power the gods have given me I proclaim you King Ronald Weasley. May you reign with a fare hand and a good heart," she said as she tapped his shoulders with the sword.

"Rise my king," and Ron did as he re took possession of the sword.

"Call to the lake my lord if you are ever in need," she said and jumped back into the lake, disappearing into the water.

Ron shook his head and looked to his friends, his sister and Hayden.

"I," But Ron had nothing to say, what could he say.

Harry walked over to him, "Tradition says that Arthur and Merlin were best friends, working together to protect Camolot. It seems to have now fallen to us," Harry said putting his hand out.

"King Arthur and Merlin the Great ride again then?" Ron said putting his hand into Harry's, both boys soon in a manly hug.

"Who would of thought," Ginny said walking over to her brother and punching him in the arm. "You a king? I don't know wether to bow or laugh," she said then hugging her brother. "I always knew you'd be something great Ronniekins I just never thought it be a king.

"Bloody hell with you lot! Is there every anything normal that happens to you all!" Sirius said.

"Never," the group said as a whole.

"My daughter?" Harry then said looking at Hermione who held the small girl. She looked sad and afraid.

"Harry she needs a name," Hermione said.

"I promised Hali that when I found her I would name her Lilithanne. But I want to give her the middle name Molly. So guys welcome Lilthanne Molly Potter,"

"Well this is just great," Hayden said walking over, "We get a king and a new Potter all in one day."

"Let's get out of here," Harry said as he held his daughter. "Sirius lead us out of this. Ron walk with me will yah the rest of you go ahead."

"What's wrong Harry?' Ron asked, the shinny sword still in his hand.

"Ron I never wanted any of this to happen you know. I have my fate but I never wanted you to have to share it. If I never brought you here,"

"I'd never know I am a heir to King Arthur. Harry we all have our destinies and if ours mean we need to fight then we do," Ron said.

"You scared?" Harry asked.

"Of course but we have our friendship, we have Hermione. We will fight and we will win,"

"I wonder if King Arthur and Merlin were like us. We have a tough road ahead of us Ron. Ready to fight?"

"Yes,"

"I'm going to have to teach you have to handle that sword. We'll need to start some strict training sessions."

"I'm up for it,"

"I know you are. Come on I want to get Anne to the healers,"

"Anne?"

"Nickname," Harry replied.

"Well then come along Merlin let us be off," Ron said joking,

"Oh thank you my king," Harry said with a smile as he held his daughter close to him and started walking, Ron right next to him.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Ona yelled running outside and grabbing Hayden into the biggest hug anyone could give another and then kissing him on the lips.

"Oy Ona I'm fine!"

"You prat when I tell you what to do will you listen! I swear to the heavens above if you ever worry me like that again I'll skin you alive!" she yelled kissing him again and pulling apart and locking eyes with Ron before bowing her head.

"My lord," she said.

"Oy none of that please. I'm just Ron alright."

"Of course but it's nice to see that your back,"

"I've always been right here," Ron said.

"She's talking to King Arthur Ron. There is apart of him in you like Merlin and Godric in me," Harry replied.

"Oh," Ron replied.

"Your daughter?" Ona asked as Hali came running outside, hugging her da.

"Lilithanne Molly Potter. Can you check here over I think that bastard did something to her,"

"Here let me see," Ona said take the girl into her arms.

"Oh she is going to be a heart breaker this one," Ona said as she checked the girl over.

"She is alright Harry just needs a couple of good meals and some love which I know you can provide,"

"Thank you Ona,"

"No thank you Harry," Ona said as Hali came over to meet her new cousin.

"You gave her the name I told you to Uncle Harry,"

"Of course midget I promised didn't I."

"Now there will be no confusion!" Hali said with a smile, no one really sure what the child meant.

"I guess we should head back," Harry said to his friends.

"Yeah I could use some of Molly's cooking," Sirius said, everyone chuckled. Hermione took Anne and in a phoenix flash they all were gone and arrived back from were they left which had only been a few hours earth time.

"Thanks Hermione. I'm going to go take Anne to get cleaned up and reunite her with Jason. Sirius, Ginny will you let every one know we are back," Harry said leaving the room.

"Ron can I speak to you for a moment," Hermione said as every one left the room but Ron and Hermione.

"Yes Hermione," Ron said his ears turning red.

"I just wanted to say...I mean to say...well Ron congrats," Hermione said and running out of the room.

"_Bloody hell,_" she thought, _"why can't I just be honest with him!"_

That night every one sat down together at Griffin Manor to welcome Anne into the family. Molly was beside her self when she found out Harry gave his daughter her name for Anne's middle name. She took the child right away and ran into the kitchen to make the baby food.

"Oy mate you may never get her back!" Charlie yelled.

That was another thing. Let's not go into how excited all the Weasley men were to be able to have another girl in the family to protect

"We can teach Chris and Jason how to prank little boys and keep them away from her," was what Ginny over heard Fred say to George. She then threaten she'd teach Anne the bat boogy hex and make sure it was used on them.

"You can't do that! She can't so that! We're her uncles!"

Ginny replied, "Did that ever stop you two,"

That shut the twins up for the night.

They then decided to share with the family Ron's new status.

"YOUR WHAT?" was the major consensus of the room.

"OH OUR MIGHTY KING MAY YOUR RATH BE ALWAYS FARE!" the twins said on their knees.

"Shut it!" Ron said.

"But how is this possible son?" Mr. Weasley said. "I never knew we had relation to Arthur Pendragon.

"I'm not really sure either da. But I have his sword. Harry's going to train me," Ron replied taking the sword out and showing it to his family, who were all amazed.

"I'm going to head down to the basement guys. Hermione will you help Mrs. Weasley put Jason and Anne down?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry,"

Harry got up and left the room.

"Hermione would you like to take a trip with me tomorrow to the family vault. I'd like to show you around and all. We can have a father daughter day out?" Sirius said.

"What about Chris?"

"I can watch him," Ron volunteered.

"Oy the mighty King Ronnie will," Fred said earning himself an evil glare.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione replied.

"Godric this isn't right!" Harry said for about the fifth time.

"No what isn't right is you have a house full of people who love you and yet you decided to spend your time with this old portrait."

"Godric I have a battle to fight,"

"But you can't push love out of your life! Harry you go back to school in a week if that. Just enjoy this last week. We both know the school year is going to be crazy and hectic. Just enjoy your family,"

"I will Godric. It's just that there are so many secrets I have to hid it's hard. I want to be so strong, for all of them and I just...I just don't want to fail them."

"And you wont Harry. Your love is all any of them need. The secrets you keep are your choice. Tell them! At least your friends Ronald and Hermione. He's King Arthur's heir for Merlin's sake! Harry this lone wolf thing needs to stop. Not even I could do it, you need help, you need your friends. Promise me you wont push them away,"

"I can't tell them about my prophecy. I mean they basically know my destiny is to kill Voldemort they don't need to know the rest."

"It's your choice Harry but in my opinion you should tell your friends," Godric said as Harry left the basment.

_please review!!!! Thanks so much! The reviews help me so much!_


	17. End of the summer

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Hey every one! this is ten pages! YES 10! So enjoy and drop a review! Now I am actually going to do something productive, like home work!!! Yay for me!_

"HERMIONE ARE YOU READY YET?" Sirius shouted.

"I'm ready!" Hermione said walking into the kitchen, going to grab a piece of toast but Sirius stopped her.

"We'll eat at the Ally Hermione. Now come one," Sirius said as he took Hermione's arm and grabbed onto Hedwig and they were gone.

* * *

"Come on Anne just eat," Harry said as he was trying to feed his daughter who was refusing to allow Harry to feed her.

"Harry dear try the broom trick," Molly said.

"I think she is just afraid," Ginny said walking over to Harry's side.

"Come on little Annie open up for your da. Little girl needs to eat," Ginny said, finally getting Anne to eat.

"Come on Harry," Ron said once he was done feeding Anne, "let's take these kids outside for some fresh air."

"Okay," Harry replied picking up Anne and followed Ron outside, who had Chris and Jason. They sat the boys and Anne down on the grass, Chris and Jason seemed to have taken to Anne right away though Anne was a little slower it seemed to trust the boys it already looked like she'd have two body guards for the rest of her life.

"Alright so what's up Ron?" Harry asked, knowing his friend had a different reason for getting them outside.

"Harry the one thing I have always been fairly good at is planning, strategically I mean. Harry you need to come clean with me," Ron said.

"Ron I don't know what your talking about?" Harry said, trying to play confused.

"Don't bull shit me Harry. I've wanted to ask you this for a while but it just hasn't seemed like the right moment. I have a destiny now and that is to protect England and I am going to do that. That prophecy we went to save and got smashed it was about you that much I am sure of. I am also sure that it's you who is meant to kill Voldemort. So how about filling in the rest?" Ron asked.

"Ron you are better off not knowing," Harry answered.

"So by default you are implying that there is something going on?" Ron said.

"Listen you really don't need to know. Yes there is a prophecy about me, yes I need to defeat Voldemort but that's all you need to know," Harry said.

"You ever gonna trust me mate?"

"It's not about trust Ron. It's my fault your whole family is involved in this. If I told you and Voldemort took you hostage he'd torture it out of you. Just know that it is my destiny to defeat Voldemort."

"I'll take that for now Harry but moving on then. You are going to train me right? Well in what exactly? I mean I've never been a fan of home work so if this is going to be book work?"

"I'm going to teach you how to use a sword and some more advance magic. You'll need to become an animagus at some point as well. I am also going to show you hand to hand combat and some other important things," replied Harry.

"Harry I have an idea and listen to me before you say anything alright?" Ron asked.

"Okay," Harry replied.

"Let's re-start the DA Harry! Now listen before you object just here me out. We don't know who is going to be the defense teacher Harry but it's not even that. I've been doing some heavy thinking on this Harry I really have. We have the Order of the Phoenix but that was last generation, the first war. You need a group of followers wether you like it or not. A group of people who are going to be loyal to you Harry. We are at war now and the Order of the Phoenix is not loyal to you but your cause."

"Are you suggesting I for my own group of death eaters!?" Harry asked appalled.

"No I am suggesting that we form a group, teach them how to fight! Have them ready Harry! If you don't do it no one else will!"

"I'm not comfortable with having a bunch of people following me. It'll be for many of them their death Ron."

"And I am telling you Harry that if we are gonna win this you need to do as I am telling you. Listen I know I am not the brightest crayon in the box but I know strategy and this is what you need to do."

"I'll think about it Ron," Harry replied.

"Good!"

* * *

"Sirius will you stop looking like Christmas has come early?" Hermione asked her father.

"I'm sorry but I finally have a wand of my very own! And that isn't why people are staring," Sirius commented back.

"Well I am glad you have a proper wand now," Hermione commented, silence ensuing.

"How about we get some ice cream," Sirius said as they walked in and ordered, both of them taking seats.

"Sirius why did you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"I..Hermione I wanted to put you officially in my will. Not only that but I need to take you to the Black vault just incase anything else happens and you need access," Sirius said.

"Sirius you don't,"

"Hermione I know this seems to be hard for you to believe but you are my daughter. And if I had known trust me things would have been some what different but I didn't and now I need to make it right. Not just for you but for Chris. And I have something else to ask of you and I will understand if you say no," Sirius said speaking very fast as he pulled out a crumpled letter from his pocket.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"I received it from Dumbledore and I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind if I said yes?" Sirius asked.

Hermione opened the crumpled letter and started to read to her self.

Mr. Black,

I have been informed of your revival and I can not hid how grateful and happy I am to here that you are alive. And also that your name has been cleared. I am an old man Sirius and we have come onto hard times. A second war is brewing and you know what that means. I find my self once again with out a defense teacher and was wondering if you may do the honors and take the position? I know you have a young son, Chris. Do not fear arrangements can be made _but I think it would be beneficial to the whole school if another Marauder would take on the position. Please send an owl with your answer and a revised book list for me to send to the students._

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Hermione looked up at Sirius who was waiting for her reply. When she did not answer he spoke.

"If you don't want me to take the job I understand Hermione. I mean word is bound to get out I am your father and I know the Slytherins probably won't make it easy on you.

"Sirius you should take the job," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"As long as your promise to actually teach us something and not to much pranking," Hermione interjected.

"Cross my heart," Sirius said with a doggie smile.

"So what book are we going to need?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was hoping you'd help me with that?" Sirius asked, "I mean a lot of what I am going to teach is practical and hands on but I want to get a book that every one can read for back round information. I'm using what Remus used for first years to fourth years. But for the rest?"

"I have some books back at Harry's that I'll show you," Hermione replied.

"Good! Now that this is done let's get visit the family vault eh?" Sirius said with a devilish grin.

"Alright!" Hermione replied getting up, Sirius held the door open for her and they headed towards the bank.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny yelled walking into his room, Harry was laying on the bed but sat up as she entered.

"Hey Gin," Harry said.

"I got a letter for you. It was sent to the Burrow. It's from Neville I think," Ginny said as Harry took the letter and started to read.

_Harry, _

I sent this to the Burrow because I am not sure were you are staying but we need to talk. Well I mean Luna and I wish to talk to you. I'm glad your back, we both are. We had been really worried over the summer and well Luna and I would just really like to talk to you? My gran goes out to lunch with some of the ladies from the ministry every day at noon come by any time. It's Longbottom Manor by floo. Hope to see you.

Your friends,

Neville and Luna

"It's just about noon now Harry," Ginny said.

"I don't know Ginny,"

"Harry Neville fought to along side of you anytime you've asked, or not asked him to. Go see what he has to say," Ginny said.

"Okay but can you look after the twins then...well I mean make sure your brothers don't do anything crazy?" Harry asked.

"Course," Ginny replied as Harry got up and walked over to the fireplace that was located in his room, throwing some floo powder in he yelled "Longbottom Manor!" and was gone in a thing of green flames.

* * *

"Vault number 13," the Goblin said as the cart came to a stop and he got out followed by Sirius who pulled Hermione out.

"13?" Hermione said.

"You're a Black now Hermione you need to get use to the families sick sense of humor," he said with a grin that made Hermione giggle.

"How do we get in?" Hermione asked noticing there was no key hole.

"Only a Black can enter unless some one has a written statement. All you need to do is place your hand on the handle and push," Sirius said as he placed his hand on the door handle, the door popped open.

"In all other cases I would say ladies first," Sirius said, "but since this place is highly dangerous I think I shall go ahead."

They walked in and Sirius using his wand lit up the vault, what Hermione saw before her eyes almost put her into shock. It wasn't even just the gold, no the vault was huge, almost as big as the great hall.

"Welcome to the family vault, please keep your hands close to your side other wise there is a risk of losing a limb," Sirius said only half joking.

"Sirius this is crazy! This is all yours?" Hermione said shocked.

"Well ours. Hermione you're my daughter now this vault is yours and Chris' and mine. We are the last of the Blacks not in jail or on Voldemort's side. I want to put what's in the vault to use against him. There are some highly dangerous weapons in here and the money I want to use to help finance the war. But first let me find something," Sirius said as she went and started rummaging around until he pulled up with a big ah-ha! In his hand he held what looked like a ring.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"This daughter of mine is the Black family crest," Sirius said showing her the ring, a picture a black grim looking dog was engraved on a gold setting.

"Sirius it's a grim,"

"Again the family sense of humor," Sirius replied.

"What do you want to do with it?" Hermione asked.

"The Black name has been soiled for the longest time and I thought it was going to end with me. But now I have two children who will carry on the Black name. I want you to wear the ring Hermione. We are at war and at some point being a Black may prove useful. The ring is suppose to be handed down to the eldest son but I want you to have it. Your mother, when she was pregnant with you and I had discussed what we wanted for you. She always told me you were going to be smart, I just wanted you to be happy. But we decided that with you there was going to be a new light for the Black name. Change has to start small Hermione and I think it can start with you. You are a pure blood who was raised as a muggle. If there is any one who can possibly get threw to any of the pure bloods it's you," Sirius said rambling on.

"Okay," Hermione said, touched by what Sirius said to her as she held out her hand and Sirius slipped it onto her ring finger, forming to fit.

"Hermione Jane Granger Black," she said.

"You don't need to use the Black name," Sirius said.

"As you said Sirius I am a Black now. This isn't a time for sentiments we have a war to fight," Hermione said as Sirius looked shocked and a little sad.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's what your mother said to me when we got married. Right after that there was a death eater attack and I told her to stay put. Well she was not having that," Sirius said.

"It's the Potter blood," Hermione said, "there as stubborn as can be."

"You have that right," Sirius said, living past memories in his head.

* * *

"Neville!" Harry said stepping out of the fire place into a ver sophisticated looking room.

"Harry?" Neville said walking in.

"Hey mate," Harry said shaking his hands, "why you looking so shocked."

"Don't think you were gonna come this soon," Neville said.

"Well I wasn't but Ginny told me that I better. And she right! We've been friends since first year, you've stood by so what can I do for you?" Harry said.

"Let me get Luna," Neville said going to the floo and calling Luna telling her to come over, the dazing looking blonde arrived.

"Hello Harry," Luna said.

"Hey Luna," Harry replied, all of them taking seats.

"So what can I do for you guys. Neville you said you wanted to talk," Harry said.

"We want to fight Harry," Neville said, Luna nodding in agreement.

"Neville, Luna listen,"

"No Harry please listen to us. I lost my parents because of death eaters and I am going to fight against them. I know I am clumsy and a nerd but I want to fight, I have a right to fight,"

"And you Luna?" Harry asked.

"You've been a friend to me Harry. I stick by my friends."

"Harry we are in a war. You need people loyal to you. We want to fight, let us."

Harry closed his eyes, _Godric I didn't want it too come to this,"_ he thought.

"Under this rule," Harry said to them.

"Anything," Neville replied.

"You let me train you. If your going to fight you need to be prepared. It's gonna be hard and a lot of what I am going to teach you can't be learnt in a book. You can't tell any one what your doing, it has to stay a secret."

"Of course Harry," both Neville and Luna said.

"Alright then I will train you. When it comes to fighting you listen to me. If I tell you to stay behind you stay behind," Harry said.

"Harry there are going to casualties in this war," Luna said to him for once being the voice of reason.

"Yes but it doesn't need to be the two of you!" Harry said.

"If I have to give up my life to save another's I would do it Harry," Neville said, "My parents did and so will I,"

"This isn't going to be a glorious war guys! People are going to die, people are going to be tortured. Voldemort wants to take over the Wizarding worlds and wipe out all muggles."

"Which is why we are going to fight," Neville said.

"Guys,"

"Harry listen to me I know you don't know much about pureblood history but I do," Neville said. "I come from a pretty pure blood family, we have connections. I can use them," Neville said.

"And Luna, he dad runs a paper. We can get to the mass public with that,"

"You've been thinking about this huh?" Harry asked.

"Since I knew you were alive and back Harry. I know we are not Ron or Hermione but we can help,"

"Okay," Harry said.

"Okay," Neville said as Luna nodded.

Neither did any of the parties now but Mrs. Longbottom had forgotten her hat when she left and had come back to the house when she heard voices and listened in. She was now wiping a tear from her cheek. She had always worried about Neville, if he was ever going to grow into himself, to be a man. And now as she was listening she realized he had. She grabbed her hat and left the house. A new war was brewing and Neville needed connections and she sure was going to give them to him. She owed him that much.

"Alright then see you guys on the train," Harry said.

"See you on the train Harry," Luna replied and with a pop Harry was gone

* * *

That night every one was back to Griffin Manor enjoying dinner and talking among themselves. After dinner Harry put Jason and Anne to bed and then went down to the muggle room were he found Sirius sitting.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said.

"Hey Prongs jr," Sirius said with a smile.

"Had a good time at Diagon Ally?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Harry can I ask you a couple of questions?" Sirius asked.

"Well you already did but you can ask another,"

Hey don't get cheek with me," Sirius said, "but well Dumbledore asked me if I would come teach the Defense classes and I wanted to know if you'd be alright with it?" Sirius asked.

"Of course Sirius! That's great! Your finally getting your life back!"

"Thanks Harry. This is all really strange. I never thought I'd be working at Hogwarts. Who would of known that Sirius Black, prankster specialist and Maurader would be teaching at Hogwarts and not even be the first one."

"You'll do great! Anything is better then let's see, oh Umbridge," Harry said.

"I still can't believe how this has all turned out so far,"

"Welcome to my life," Harry replied, slightly bitter.

"Harry if I could change this or,"

"Or nothing Sirius. This is my destiny and I will not rest until Voldemort is eating dirt. I have to much to loose and everything to gain,"

"And Hermione,"

"Your daughter would never have seen that one," Harry said.

"Hey!"

"Sirius she is the smartest witch in my year, probably since the time of Ravenclaw herself. Who would of thought she was a Black,"

"I know! She get's that from your aunt Zizi! She was always a real smart. Harry I know Hermione is my daughter but I just,"

"You're my godfather Sirius. Probably the only father figure in my life, well except for Mr. Weasley."

"So then godson of mine how many animagus forms do you have?"

"Hahah not telling,"

"You need a Marauder name though,"

"Well then give me one," Harry said.

"Nada. To me you will always be little Prongs jr."

* * *

The remainder of the summer past with out consequence. Mr. Weasley and Remus always had their hands full as did Ara who was never to far from her werewolf of a husband. And now it was time to board the Hogwarts express to get back to school. Mrs. Weasley wasn't to happy about it knowing that something would happen like it always did and the fact that Chris, Jason and Ann were all leaving as well. But finally Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and kids boarded the train and found a rather large apartment.

"Ron we have to go to the Perfects meeting," Hermione said as she dragged the red head out of their compartment, Ginny chuckled.

Soon Neville and Luna found them and joined them, the compartment just happened to fit them.

"Um hello Mr. Black," Neville said still slightly afraid of the man he had grown up fearing.

"You the Longbottom boy?" Sirius asked.

"Ay,"

"Well it's nice to meet you. Your parents were good people," Sirius said, "and its Sirius. My father was Mr. Black," Sirius said scrunching up his face.

"And you my dear?" Sirius asked.

"Luna Lovegood,"

"Nice to meet you," Sirius replied.

For the first hour on the train things seem to have gone pretty smoothly. Even Jason, Anne and Chris were enjoying themselves. Ron and Hermione had yet to return when Harry heard screaming. "What is that?" Neville said.

Sirius and Harry jumped out into the hall way but didn't see anything. "HARRY!" Ginny yelled calling Harry back into the compartment, "out the window,"

Harry looked out the window and almost screamed in frustration as he saw at least seven black cloaked figures on brooms trying to board the train.

"Bloody shitting hell!" Harry yelled.

"What we going to do?" Ginny said.

"Sirius get to the Perfects. I need Ron and tell Hermione to send a message to Dumbledore. I'm sure there are death eaters already on the train. Luna I am going to lock you in here with the kids I need you to protect them if anything should come this way," Harry said.

"Of course," Luna said her wand for once in her hand and not behind her ear.

"Harry?" Sirius said.

"Go! You're a Professor now and you need to do the right thing! Go!" Harry yelled at him and Sirius knowing that Harry was right and hating it flew out of the room.

"What about us?" Ginny and Neville asked.

"Stick together. Start going around informing everyone about what is going on. Get any help you can, move all the first years to this car if possible. They are the weakest, second years as well." Harry then locked Luna in the compartment with the strongest charm he knew.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked as all of a sudden they felt something hit the train, Harry could hear the kids starting to cry.

"I'm going to run interference," Harry replied as he turned into his phoenix form gave a loud screeching noise, Hedwig appearing and then in a burst of flames they were gone.

"Let's go Neville!" Ginny said, her wand out.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled just as there meeting was ending it felt like something hit the train, Sirius burst into the room.

"Professor Black?" the head boy, Trey Williams a Hufflepuff said.

"The train is being attacked. Hermione get a letter to Dumbledore."

"I don't have an owl,"

"Pig?" Ron said.

"The compartment is locked."

"I have an owl," Trey said.

"Good get a letter to him quick. Mean while we need to protect the first and second years. Inform the older students. We need to fight," Sirius said.

"Ay!" Ron said.

"Were did Harry go?" Hermione asked.

"Fighting! No time to talk! Let's go," Sirius said wand out and praying to Godric he was not leading his own daughter and the other students to there death.

"Whose attacking the train?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Your father's buddies," Sirius said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

Hedwig and Harry flapped there wings and tried to run interference with the death eaters trying to board the train by bluntly attacking them with their beaks and claws.

"_Hedwig this isn't working,_" Harry said.

"Well do you have a better idea?" She asked.

_"Yes," _Harry replied, landing himself on top of the train and turning back into himself he started to fire off curses, ducking as they went through a tunnel.

"Maybe not my best idea," Harry thought.

* * *

"HELP!!"

"LET HIM GO!!"

"SOME ONE HELP!!"

"Come on!" Ron yelled to Hermione, they had gotten split up from Sirius.

They entered a compartment and there stood a death eater who had one of the students, a first year it looked like in a choke hold, a little girl was trying to find her wand while two boys were trying to get the other girl free.

"DUCK!" Ron yelled as he yelled the disarming curse blasting the death eater out the window, Hermione catching the girl with an accio spell.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked the girl who nodded.

"Hermione secure the window," Ron said and she did as he said when they heard another scream. "I got it," Ron yelled running towards the scream. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Ron screamed out his lungs.

"Are you four okay?" Hermione asked one more time.

"Yes,"

"Alright. The train is being attacked, we are in the process of securing it. Stay in this compartment, no one else should becoming through this window," Hermione said running after Ron to see what was going on now. Not expecting to see Ron trying to pull Harry though the window.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Yell later Hermione," Ron said as she ran over and helped Ron pull Harry in.

"We need to span out," Harry said getting up and brushing himself off, "The death eaters all just got on the train. Find them and I don't care what you have to do get rid of them," Harry said running out of the compartment.

"He's so thick headed sometimes," Hermione said.

* * *

One of the doors on the train flew open, Harry had his wand up.

"Harry,"

"Collin," Harry said lowering his wand.

"A death eater just went by here. I think he is heading to the conductors booth. I would of tried to stop him but I have my brother,"

"Don't worry! If you see Ron or Hermione tell them what you saw," Harry said picking up the pace he knew this wasn't good. If they could stop the train they could portkey it away. And then they'd all be screwed.

"YOU!" Harry yelled seeing the death eater in the hall way.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy"

"My business is not with you at the moment so how about leaving,"

"How about not! Either leave or I'll make you leave,"

"And how are you going to do that Potter,"

With out answering Harry fired off a curse.

"Nice trick Potter but you should leave the fighting to your betters,"

Harry fired off another curse, "leave!"

"You asked for it boy!" Malfoy yelled firing off a curse, a battle ensuing, Harry hoping that no one would leave their compartment.

* * *

"We have six of them!" Ginny said counting the ones they had knocked out, stunned or worse.

"Harry said seven though," Neville said.

"Everything seems to secure though," Trey Williams said who had been helping with the round up along with the Head girl, Cho Chang.

"But were is Harry?" Sirius said.

"Where have we not been yet?" Neville asked.

"Oh Godric the first car! Were the conductor's booth is!" Hermione yelled and took off, every one close behind.

* * *

"Give up Malfoy!" Harry said standing over the man with his wand at his jugular.

"Just kill me Potter! Get it done with!"

Harry grabbed him by his collar and every one burst into the hall.

"I'm not killing you Malfoy, I have better fish to fry," Harry said yelling the stunning curse at him and kicking him once in his side.

"HARRY!" Hermione said running over and hugging him.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes was are all fine. Just a few injuries but every one on the train is fine. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Fine just sore. Sirius can you tie Malfoy up?"

"My pleasure," Sirius replied grabbing the man and hauling him off.

"What now?" Neville asked.

"I want you all along with the Perfects to patrol all the cars until we get there and make sure all the younger students are alright. I'm going to head back to the compartment and check on Luna and kids," Harry said, Trey and Cho looking at each other confused.

* * *

Harry unlocked the door to find Luna smiling.

"Every thing alright in here?" Harry asked.

"Oh everything is fine! How bout out there?"

"Fine. Death eaters taken down and tied up."

"Your daughter has something to say to you Harry," Luna said with a hint of pleasure in her usual cloudy eyes.

"Huh? Is that so Anne? What you need to tell your da?"

"Da da!" Anne said happily, smiling.

Harry's eyes widened, "Did she just say,"

"da da!" Anne yelled!

Harry smiled and picked his little girl up, though there has been a battle today it had been worth it to just come back and hear his daughter call him "da da."

_I Hoped you enjoyed!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	18. Sorting

_disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Just a quick update! Some of this comes from the original chapter! I just need to get this chapter and the next one up for some of the real fun to begin!! Whoo!!! THANKS for all the reviews guys! _

They arrived at Hogwarts, everyone safe. The Perfects got all the first years on the boat, safe with Hagrid while every one else grabbed a wagon, soon every one found themself in the safety of Hogwarts.

"Thank Godric we all got here safely," Hermione said as they all started taking seats at their house tables, Sirius walking up to the empty seat near Professor Dumbledore.

"Sirius is every one alright,"

"Yes sir. Moody was at the train to take the death eaters in. No one got seriously hurt,"

"Good to hear. Oh good here comes Minerva with the first years," Dumbledore said.

In walked Professor McGonagall with the first year students traveling behind her. She brought the hat out and placed it on the bench, every one awaiting it's song. No one expecting what they would hear.

"_I am the sorting Hat for all who do not know, _

Year after year I sort you in row

but this I refuse for this year that comes

I have warned thy if ye

shall not unite I refuse to sort

find unity, find love, find friendship I beseech

for with out I leave you to the cold.

That my dear friends is what I deem

Unite, Unite or all shall fall

and in the great book thousands of years

from this date I will not have it be said

that I the sorting hat took part in ye downfall."

"Damn it," Harry thought, he had talked to Godric about this. Godric had an inkling that the sorting hat may try and pull something like this. "_Well,"_ Harry thought standing up, "_lets give this a shot."_

The great hall sat in stunned silence. Professor McGonagall walked up to it. "What do you mean you wont sort, that is your duty" she said trying to remain calm. Never in all her days had this happened.

"I mean what I say" said the hat "until the school unites I will not sort" it finished sticking out its tongue.

Dumbledore pushed out of his seat. Every student except one and all the staff sat at the edges of their seats to see what the Headmaster would say to the hat.

"Sorting Hat" he said "it is your duty to the school to sort the students. That is why you where made. Please sort the students and I promise you I will do all in my power to help unity" said Dumbledore figuring that hat would abide but he was terribly wrong.

"Take the word of yours, your word is no good. I do not trust you. The founders left me when they left. It is my duty to do what I believe they would have wanted. So again I say I will not sort" finished the hat.

No one knew what to do. What would happened to all the first years if the hat did not sort them, where would they go. As these questions where asked around, a boy, more like a man got out of his seat and handed his son to his friend. He walked up to the hat, all eyes on him. He lifted it and placed it on his head and sat down.

"Ah Mr. Potter," the hat said happily "How are you on this fine day" it asked.

"Quite well" replied Harry.

"I see you are lying to me Mr. Potter, you forget I can see what is in your head no matter how good you are at blocking others." Harry gave a small laugh.

" Hat," said Harry "I ask you, to trust me. After the sorting I will work tirelessly to unite the houses. I believe like you with unity we will stand, with out it we shall fall. Please sort the students, I swear to you that if by the end of this year, you dear hat are not satisfied with the unity then I will personally see you do not sort next year" replied Harry inside his mind.

"Hmmm" said the hat. "I see in your head truth. I say I am glad Mr. Potter I put you in Gryffindor. You have done better then expected. I also see you have found out your heritage young sir" said the hat impressed. "I will do what you ask but I hold you to your word Mr. Potter." said the hat, then as a second thought. "Your ancestors including your parents would be proud" finished the hat.

Harry stood up and took off the hat and placed it back on the stool. With out saying a word Harry went back to his seat not noticing the hundreds of eyes that followed him.

"Well" said the Hat, "It seems I have been convinced. I will sort you this year but I send warning unite, unite quickly or I shall never sort again_,"_ the hat said.

Professor Mcgonagall who was still shocked took the list in her hand, "When I call your name come and place the hat on your head."

"John Abotts" she said as a skinny little boy who looked sum what like his cousin Hannah walked up to the stool. As the hat touched his head it yelled out _Hufflepuff_. Some several students went by till the professor yelled out_ Bobby D'Lore. _

"Hey Ron! That's one of the boys from the train," Hermione said.

"Yeah,"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, the boy walking over to the house table.

Next came Mark Evens another boy that had been with Bobby D'Lore. No one noticed as Professor Snape lent a little bit forward in his seat as this boy was sorted.

"_Not so much like your father. No you are brave and bold and rash as well. Better be _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, Snape silently thanking who ever was listening, the boy was saved.

Some other students passed when one girl was called, the girl who had been attacked by the death eater. "Rose Noble,"

"Hmm you are a hard one. One who has yet to find out her true heritage. Where I place you will help you find out the truth. You must go to Gryffindor."

Others passed and then to every ones surprise a Scarlet Malfoy was called forward, the other girl who had sat with the other two boys and girl. The hall erupted into talk.

"_Malfoy! You are smart young one." _

"Please," Scarlet said to the hat, "_any place but Slytherin." _

"You have a destiny there. If you are not placed there how will you help."

"If I go there I will be alone. It would make my father happy."

"If you don't go there you will never be able to help out Harry Potter,"

"He will never trust me if I am there,"

"Trust me, you will make wonderful friends. Three that I sorted into Gryffindor tonight will remain by your side. Do you trust me,"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Slytherin!"

"Never saw that coming," Ron said joking.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, "You know I am a Black. She maybe like Sirius. She tried to help those other kids on the train."

"She's a Malfoy. Her father was one of the death eaters."

"Ronald!"

"Hermione!"

"Can you to at least wait till after the food," Ginny said.

"Well actually," Harry said as the sorting ended I have a little something I need to do first." Harry stood up and walked to the front of the greet hall.

"Hello!" Harry said calling attention to himself. Professor McGonagall went to stop him but Dumbledore stopped her, "Watch,"

"Alright every one you heard the sorting hat! Unite or we will fall! Well it begins tonight! We need to stop seeing ourselves as houses but as Hogwarts! So please can I ask every one to stand," no one moved.

"Please stand up!" Harry said a little more forcibly this time and every one...well except for a handful of Slytherins did as they were told.

Looking at the Slytherins Harry said "Unless you want a black and blue arse I suggest getting up." Draco being one of the ones still sitting just gave Harry a smug look. "Don't say I did not warn you" said Harry raising his wand.

He pointed it at the Gryffindor table. "Wingardium Leviosa" he said, the spell hitting the table. Slowly but surely it lifted off the ground. Every one watched in aww, as the table floated down right in front of where he stood. Harry walked up on top of it and did the same thing to the Hufflepuffs table joining it with the left side of the Gryffindor table. Ravenclaws went to the right while Slytherins went opposite.

As Harry moved the Slytherins table, the stubborn students went flying off of the bench and right onto their bums. Soon all the tables except the staff table where connected in to a perfect square. Leaving just enough room at each end for some one to walk though. Pocketing his wand Harry thought he do a little trick that Dumbledore himself did.

Raising his hands all the flags or banners anything with a house symbol turned into the symbol of Hogwarts. "Sit where ever you please" said Harry. "Sit with what ever house you like. This is my first step to unite us" he said stepping down off the old Gryffindor table and walking to the one that was the Slytherin table. He motioned for his friends to join him and they did.

"Your barmy!" Ron said as they walked over and sat with him.

"That or brilliant," Ginny replied as she was helping Hermione with the children.

"You know Harry while you still have every one in shock I'd inform them of the kids," Hermione said.

"Fine," Harry said standing back up, no one else had moved yet.

"Okay and one more thing. I adopted two kids over the summer. Jason and Anne, the third one you see if Chris. He is Professor Black's son. So now that I covered that can you all just grab seats! With you friends from any house! Go for it!" Harry yelled, re-taking his seat.

"Scarlet!" the young first year Rose yelled, "Scarlet come sit with us!"

"Rose I don't want to get you guys in trouble," Scarlet said, no one else in the whole room had moved yet.

"Come on! We are just in different houses,"

"I'm in Slytherin,"

"And I'm in Gryffindor! Come on Scarlet you tried to save my life! We're friends,"

"Are you sure?" Scarlet asked a little unsure.

"Yes. I've never really had friends. So come on, Bobby, Mark, you and I are gonna be great friends!" Rose said taking Scarlet's hand and dragging her over to the boys and then as a group they took a seat at a random table. The first years getting along propelled the other students and soon, well except for most of the 5th through 7th year Slytherins started to sit among their friends, not just their houses.

"See Ronald! Maybe Malfoy's sister isn't so bad. She's sitting with a group of Gryffindors,"

"They why would she be sorted into Slytherin," Ron asked.

"Not every one in Slytherin is evil Ron! Did you not listen to anything the hat or Harry said! We have to unit! Not unit three houses but all of them!"

"Well see Hermione," Ron said as the food arrived.

"Well!" Dumbledore said as every one finished eating. "This is a grand start to the new year! And I agree with the hat, we must unit as Hogwarts if we are to stand a chance against the war to come! Voldemort is back children, be prepared. To help with this I would like you all to welcome Professor Sirius Black,"

Some people started to clap others just looked at him, afraid.

"Now if you will all enjoy desert then off to bed! It has been an exciting day and I think every one will need their rest."

"Excuse me,"Harry turned around in his seat to fine the four young first years who had sat together.

"Hello," Harry said with a broad smile.

"Your Harry Potter," Malfoy's sister asked, not malicious but like some one who had meant their idol.

"Yes, call me Harry and you lot are?"

"Bobby D'lore," one of the boys answered, he had bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Mark Evens," the other answered who could be total opposite of the other with dark black eyes and black hair.

"I'm Rose," the next girl said, she had auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"And I'm Scarlet. Please don't hate me because I'm a Slytherin," she said quickly, afraid of Harry Potter's reaction.

Harry laughed, "I don't past judgement. Your family isn't my concern," Harry said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hermione said, "I'm a Gryffindor Perfect, my name is Hermione."

"I'm Ginny,"

"Neville,"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied giving a short wave.

Ginny elbowed her brother, "Ron," he said with out a smile, "The other Gryffindor Perfect."

"Your such a prat Ron," Ginny said as Dean walked over and sat next to her with a grin.

"Can I help you guys out?" Harry asked.

"We just wanted to meet you," Bobby said.

"And thank your friends. They saved us on the train from those attackers,"

"Oh it was no problem," Hermione said.

"Why don't you guys sit," Ginny said as she caught Jason from crawling off.

"Thanks," Mark said.

"So well beside you Scarlet any one here from a muggle family,"

"Well my mum is a squib and my dad is a muggle," said Mark.

"Mum a muggle, dad is a wizard," Bobby replied.

"Don't really know who my parents were," Rose said, "I was raised not knowing about magic."

"Well if you have any questions just ask," Hermione said, "I was raised as a muggle to and know how hard the transition can be."

"SCARLET!" they heard a voice yell, Scarlet's face going pale.

Harry spun around to see Draco Malfoy walking over with his goons.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked standing up.

"Stay out of this Potter. Scarlet you will leave this table and not associate with these people. You are a bloody Slytherin!" Malfoy yelled.

"I will associate with whom ever I please brother! We are not in father's home any more and you can not tell me what to do,"

"You heard the girl," Harry said, "So leave."

"Not with out my sister," he said going to grab his sister's arm, Harry's reflexes being fasted and intercepting Malfoy by his wrist.

"Leave your sister alone Malfoy,"

Now Draco Malfoy was dense but was not so much that he would pick a fight right under the Professors noses.

"We will deal with this later Scarlet,"

"If you lay a finger on her Malfoy I swear I will hurt you ten folds," Harry said as he walked away.

"You didn't have to do that," Scarlet said to Harry.

"We are uniting! We are Hogwarts! If he does anything to you, threatens you I want to know," Harry said.

Scarlet just nodded, about fifteen minutes later every one started breaking up, Perfects leading first years to their dorms and every one else heading to bed. Hermione brought Chris to Sirius who was smiling ear to ear.

* * *

When Harry entered the Gryffindor tower he had Anne in his arm who was sound asleep, Neville had grabbed Jason for him.

"Harry are they staying in the boys dorm?" Neville asked, Ginny was hanging back talking to Dean.

"No. There is a secret chamber I am going to open," Harry said as he walked over to the fire place and using his spare arm pointed his wand at the wall next to the fire place, "Another year begins," Harry said and a door appeared.

"This room is like the room of Requirements, build by Godric himself," Harry said as he opened the door, Neville following behind him. Inside was a spacious living room, decorated in Gryffindor colors, large red couch and other chairs and book shelves and a large table. To its side was a small kitchen with a little table and four doors. One lead to a bathroom, and the other three were bed rooms. One room had two cribs in it and with Neville's help he put Jason and Anne to sleep.

"Thanks mate," Harry said walking out, closing the door quietly.

"Classes tomorrow,"

"Yeah, should be interesting."

"Are the kids going to class with you,"

"Not tomorrow. Potions with Snape,"

"Yeah me to. Harry I don't know if I ever said this but I hope you know that my loyalty is to you, my friendship is with you,

"I know mate,"

"Night Harry,"

"Night Neville,"

_Okay! Next chapter and then some fun!!!!!! Please review!! Thanks!_


	19. Boxers and nice legs

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Hey! Another chapter! i am on a role! Kinda have a block for the next chapter, suggestions are welcome!!! Review if you can thanks!!!_

"Harry!" Ron said walking into what he was know calling Griff's room, there was no answer so Ron just let himself in, Neville had told him about the place last night. It was weird sleeping up in the boys dorm with out Harry there.

"Harry?" but still Ron got no answer when he heard crying, following it to one of the rooms and opened the door to find Anne sound asleep but Jason crying.

"Good thing it seems your sister is a heavy sleeper," Ron said picking Jason up and rocking him.

"It's alright there little mate! Your Uncle Ron is here. Boy do you have a set of lungs on you," Ron said as Jason started to calm down.

"It's so weird everything that's going on. The fact that Harry is still your da is hard to wrap my mind around though I wouldn't change it but this will be an interesting school year. Now come on why don't we wake you sister up and I'll get you guys dressed and then we will wake up your da?"

Jason clapped his hands together and Ron quickly woke Anne up and got both kids dressed when Harry walked in.

"Thought I heard noise in here," Harry said as he took Anne from her Uncle, tickling her sides, she laughed.

"Sorry mate. Jason was crying and I figured I'd wake you up after I got these two dressed. Who are they staying with today anyway?"

"Hagrid volunteered. He's watching Chris to since Sirius has classes today,"

"What's gonna happen when Hagrid has class,"

"I'll just have to take them to class with me, just not Snape's. Leave it to him to try and use potions on my kids,"

"I'd get Fred and George in a heart beat! We'd prank the bloody shit out of him,"

"Haha thanks Ron,"

"Well I guess we'd better go get breakfast,"

"Yeah. Take Jason for me?"

"No problem Harry," Ron replied as the left the dorm and started heading to the great hall, passing Ginny who was holding hands with Dean. When Harry and Ron were a good distance away Harry asked bout it.

"Is your sister and Dean going out?"

"Yeah," Ron said sullen looking.

"Since when,"

"I'm not sure but I just found out last night! I tried to hex Dean into oblivion but Ginny threatened me and some of my parts so I had to back off. I gotta signal for O.G.S... to get rid of Dean. Don't get me wrong I like Dean just not with my sister!"

Harry digested that information and he felt a deep burning inside his chest, what was it. Could he possibly like Ginny? No, no he just cared and didn't want her with Dean. Right that's all! Instead Harry just asked,

"O.G.S?"

"Operation Ginger Snap! Something all of us Weasley men came up with to destroy any relationship Ginny has that we disapprove,"

"Don't let Ginny here you say this!" Harry said laughing.

"No worry mate! And the best part is we will already have a plan installed for when little Anne grows up!"

"Let's first get her walking," Harry said with a laugh as they entered the great hall and sat down to eat. Jason decided that his dad would look nicer if he was wearing his eggs then eating them. Anne liked the game as well and wanting to make sure her dad and godfather matched did the same to Ron. After getting them fed and all of them cleaned up Harry hoisted Anne into one of his arms, Jason into the other and walked up to the staff table were Sirius was talking to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, Sirius!"

"Morning Harry!"

"Sure you don't mind watching them today?" Harry asked.

"Of course not Harry! Just wish I would of got to meet them soon," Hagrid said slightly disapointed that Harry had not contacted him over the summer.

"Sorry Hagrid! But I know Anne and Jason are excited to spend a day with their Uncle Hagrid!"

Hagrid took Jason and Anne and placed them on his knee.

"Don't worry kido! I'll see you at dinner," Hagrid said as Harry bid farewell and walked over to Ron.

"Have you seen Hermione yet this morning?" Harry asked to Ron as they started walking to Transfiguration.

"Yeah she said she was doing sum research before class,"

"That's our Hermione," Harry laughed as they walked into class and grabbed seats. Minutes later Hermione walking in with Neville, sitting next to them.

"Morning guys,"

"Morning Hermione, Neville," Both Ron and Harry replied.

* * *

The first class of the day went well, then potions which did not go so well. Snape picked on Harry and the Gryffindors(Hermione and Neville, Ron had not gotten into the class) as usual, Malfoy sneering at them and Harry using a little bit of wandless magic to over boil his cauldron which made it explode. But beside that the day went well and they were done just before lunch.

"Harry!"

"Oh hey! Rose right?" Harry said.

"Yes! I was just wondering if your friend Hermione was around. I need help?"

"I'm not sure were she is at the moment but maybe I can help?" Harry asked.

"It's a little embarrassing but I'm lost and am not really sure how to get back to Gryffindor tower," Rose said her cheeks turning red.

"Oh not a problem I am actually heading that way to throw my stuff down,"

"I'm sorry it's just all so new,"

"Don't worry about it. It's easy to get lost. Never hesitate to ask any Gryffindor how to get back!" Harry said as he lead her back to the tower.

"So did you enjoy your first day so far?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I loved Defense Against the Dark Arts! It looks like we are going to learn a lot of hands on! And I really like Professor Black! I also had Transfiguration which is just cool! I never dreamt of anything like this! I thought it was a big hoax when I got my letter!"

"I know the feeling! Well here we are! You know the pass word?"

"Yes! Black is back," Rose said with a chuckle as they walked into the tower, the painting closing behind them.

"Well see you at dinner Rose," Harry said as he walked into Griff's room to find Hermione sitting there with a book.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said.

"Hey Harry! I hope you don't mind me waiting in here for you?"

"Not at all! What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to give this to you," Hermione said as she handed Harry the book, "_Bonds and the facts they hold,"_ was the title of the book.

"What's this about?"

"Well I found it when I was looking through the restricted section in the library! And well I kind of snuck it out! I thought you'd find it useful! It explains all about magical bonds and I figured it would talk about you and Jason and Anne!"

"You snuck a book out of the library?" Harry said taken aback.

"Well yes! And oh dear! Sirius Black is having a bad influence on me!"

"And Ron and I haven't," Harry said joking.

"This is going to be a weird year isn't it?" Hermione asked to Harry.

"Why yes my dear cousin I think it is going to be! But we will take things as they come as we always do!"

"Well then Harry I just have one thing to say!"

"Yes?"

"Let's get to dinner before Ron and my dad eats it all,"

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione, it was the first time she had used the word dad to Sirius.

"Hermione,"

"I just called him dad didn't I,"

"It's okay you did! I mean he is your dad Hermione. I know I didn't know the Grangers but I think they'd want you to be happy!"

"I know Harry it's just weird! I mean John Granger was my father! He raised me! He was the man who was there when I had bad dreams or got my letter! He always supported me Harry! And I just don't want to betray him,"

"Your not betraying them Hermione,"

"I know Harry! Deep down I know!"

"Well come on cousin! We gotta go get some food!"

* * *

"Potter! Mudblood!"

"Move along Malfoy," Harry said as they tried to walk by but Malfoy's goons stopping them.

"Listen here Malfoy you are going to let us pass and you will not speak to Hermione,"

"She's a freaking Mudblood! I'll do to her what I please! She is not my bet..."

"Draco Malfoy I would stop there if I was you," Professor Black said walking over.

"50 points from Slytherin for threatening other students," Sirius said.

"That isn't fair!" Malfoy spouted off.

"70! Speak again Malfoy and I'll take a 100. Now listen here! Hermione Granger Black blood is purer then yours if you know your pure blood history. She comes from two of the oldest pure blood families in out world, the Potters and the Blacks. You mess with my daughter again," Sirius now said in a whisper, "and you will see the tricks I picked up in prison boy!"

"You don't scare me blood traitor. There is no way she is a pure blood" Malfoy said.

"That's enough!" Hermione yelled getting red in the face, "You listen here Malfoy! My name is Hermione Jane Granger Black! I am a pure blood wether you like it or not! And on top of it sadly it makes us cousins! Sirius Black is my father and that's it! So move the hell along!" Hermione said angry.

"You heard her," Sirius almost barked when Malfoy and his gang finally back down and walked away.

"You alright Hermione? Harry?"

"Fine Sirius, Dad,"

"I'm going to head to dinner," Harry said acting fast and cutting out figuring Sirius and Hermione may need a moment.

"You just called me dad," Sirius said surprised.

"I'm sorry if you don't want me..."

"No I am just surprised. Are you sure?"

"I sorta wise boy just told me I am not betraying my parents for being happy. So if it's alright I would like to call you da?" Hermione said as if this was a business transaction.

"I would like that very much," Sirius said hugging her.

* * *

"Harry!" Luna said waving as Harry walked in and sitting with the blonde who was with Neville and Ron.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Dean," Ron said not so happy.

"Leave you sister alone Ronald!" Hermione said walking in.

"Well any way," Harry said, "after dinner why don't you all come up to my room. Ron you and I need to come up with a training schedule and I have been thinking about re starting the DA and something else."

"Alright Harry," they all chimed in and started eating dinner. After Hagrid brought Jason and Anne over and said how good they behaved.

"Thanks again Hagrid!" Harry said.

"I'll take them tomorrow to Harry if you want?"

"That would be great! Thanks Hagrid!"

"Any time Harry," Hagrid said walking away, the giant couldn't help but thinking what a great man the young boy he once knew was turning into.

After the finished eating the lot of them headed towards Gryffindor tower.

"Make yourself comfortable guys I'm just going to put Anne and Jason to bed," Harry said to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"I'm going to go fine Ginny," Hermione said, leaving before Ron could volunteer to do so.

Harry walked into the nursery and changed two very tired children, Hagrid must of worn them out and put each of them into a crib, kissed them each good night. Both children were soon fast asleep.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said as both Ginny and Hermione walked into Griff's room and took seats.

"Nice set up Harry," Ron said really taking the room in.

"Thanks. And thanks all of you for coming tonight. I know it's the first day back but I've come to some decisions today and first off I think that Neville and Luna should become part of the group. I trust both of you with my life and more important with my children's and if you guys want to be in the loop I think that I'd like that as well," Harry said a little unsure of himself but Neville agreed and Luna nodded in her nonchalant way.

"Alright well first off I think you have a right to know that I am Godric Gryffindor and Merlin's heir. Ron is the heir to King Arthur," Harry said waiting for their reactions.

"I'm not surprised," Neville said, "I mean yes I am but I always expected something like this."

"Luna?" Harry asked when the blonde did not reply.

"I...I think that is great Harry," Luna said, "And you too Ron."

"So is this why Voldemort is after you?"

"Kind of. That is a story for after I start training you lot. Ron we are going to have to wake up early to start your sword training. We can do it right in this room for the most part. Then I need to start training the rest of you in spells and that sort. I also want to re-start the D.A but as an official school group under Sirius."

"Harry I don't know," Ron said, "the point of the group is to give you an army."

"No, the D.A is to train them how to fight. Ron I thought about what you said and as much as I don't like it I have to agree. I want to start my own Order, the Order of the Lily. We can use the D.A to find people to join. We will eventually work along side the Order of the Phoenix but at some point it is going to come down to the students and they need to be ready. You guys agree?"

Every one either nodded their head or said yes.

"Good then I want to induct you five as the first members by giving you these," Harry said picking up a bag that had been under his chair and handed the five of them pocket size mirrors.

"Um thanks Harry but why?" Ron asked.

"My dad and Sirius used these to communicated with each other. I broadened the spell. You speak any one else name into the mirror who has one and you can talk to them,"

"Like a walki talkie," Hermione said to Harry.

"Yup! Watch, Ron Weasley," Harry said into his mirror. It turned foggy and then he saw Ron's face and Ron saw Harry's.

"Bloody amazing!"Ron said happily as they all pocketed their mirrors.

"Hermione we are going to need a list like last time for the D.A but if it is agreed on by you guys I want to make it different."

"Different how?" Ginny asked.

"I think we can all agree that one of the most important things in this is loyalty. I want whom ever signs this to know that if they betray us they run the risk of losing their magic," Harry said, quite serious.

"I agree," Ron said, "we need loyalty in this. If they sign it with that clause they are serious."

"I don't like the idea of someone losing their magic but I have to agree as well," said Neville.

"Ginny? Luna? Hermione?" Harry asked.

"When do we sign up?" Ginny asked trying to break the tension.

"I'm in," Luna replied.

"Hermione?"

"I don't like it but I know why you want it so I will write it up," Hermione said.

"Good then we are all on the same page. I guess that is all for tonight. I'm going to go talk to Sirius about the D.A and getting it started perhaps next week. Ron would you mind staying with the kids?"

"I'd love to Harry but Hermione and I need to patrol," Ron said.

"Nev? Luna? Ginny?"

"I can do it Harry!" Ginny said.

"You sure Ginny?"

"Yeah I'll be fine but do you mind if Dean sits with me. He's going to help me with some of my potions homework."

"Yeah no problem," Harry said walking out and looking for Sirius not realizing what he was doing.

* * *

"Ginny you really not going to have Dean sit in here with you?" Ron said, going all big brother on her.

"Ron it is none of your business whom I am seeing. If I want to date Dean I will!"

"But you don't even like him! All summer all I heard about was what an idiot he is!"

"Things change Ronald!"

"Fine! Come on Hermione!" Ron said leaving the room in a rush, Hermione hung back.

"Don't tell me you've given up Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Harry has his own life to lead and so do I. I don't fit into his life. I mean look he has two kids and an evil wizard to get rid of! He doesn't have time to be concerned with what I am feeling or thinking,"

"I didn't know you give up so easily Ginny," Hermione said leaving the room.

The truth was that Ginny hadn't given up but had moved on. He couldn't love her, he had his own problems and there was Dean. He liked her and she found him rather annoying but she thought she'd give it a try and she loved the snogging! The snogging was great! But could she try and get Harry?

* * *

"Hey Sirius!" Harry said knocking on his door which was soon pulled open by his godfather.

"Hey Harry," Sirius said letting him in.

"Just but Chris down to sleep. Everything okay? Anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah Sirius I want to restart the Defense Association but as a school wide program sponsored by you,"

"And," Sirius asked.

"And for now I can't really tell you anything else I just need you to trust me?" Harry asked.

"Alright," Sirius said.

"Alright?" Harry asked.

"Listen I know your planning something, you wouldn't be James and Lily's son if you were not! But just promise me that if you need something you will tell me! I don't want you going into something alone, and dangerous when I can back you up," Sirius said to Harry.

"Thanks Sirius! And if the occasion arises I will ask you for help," Harry replied.

"Good! I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore in the morn about the D.A" Sirius said.

"Great! So how did you first classes go? Nice to be back at Hogwarts!"

"Like you wouldn't believe Harry! A nice change I'll have to say," Sirius said with a grin, a grin that gave Harry hope for his future. His godfather had been threw so much but here he stood in front of him, the years of hardship hardly evidence for he was happy. He had a family, he had people he loved and people who loved him. Maybe just maybe Harry could have that if he lived through this.

* * *

Harry walked back into Griff's room to find Ginny sitting on his couch, a book propped open on her lap.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Ginny! Where's Dean?"

"I don't know. Probably feel asleep or something. Everything go okay with Sirius?"

"Yes he agreed to help. The kids wake?"

"Not at all. Anytime you need a baby sitter just ask," Ginny said.

"Thanks! If you want to head to bed?"

"Do you mind if I stay here for awhile and just finish my work?"

"No problem! I'm going to head to bed if you need anything don't worry about bothering me," Harry said as he walked to his room and shut his door. Ginny let out a soft sigh, "_Maybe,"_ she thought, "_maybe I'm not as over Harry as I like to think."_

* * *

Harry changed his cloths into a pair of boxers and a Canon's shirt and got into his bed, opening the book Hermione had given him. He opened to the chapter that she had marked off, _Human and their bonds_ and started to read but after just a few lines he yawned and soon fell asleep the book falling with a thud to the floor. If Harry would of continued reading he would of found out something amazing and unbelievable.

* * *

"Crap," Harry said as he was jolted from his sleep, he had a disturbing dream about Voldemort and him torturing innocent muggles, he saw the faces of the Grangers.

Harry got out of bed and left his room for his small kitchen where he was sure he stored some bread, walking out of his room he almost stood shocked when he saw Ginny Weasley asleep on his couch.

"Ginny," he said forgetting he was standing there in his boxers. "Gin you alright?" Harry asked as she woke from her sleep.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny said, her eyes widening as she realized Harry was standing in front of her.

"Bloody hell Harry what are you doing in my room?"

"Ginny you fell asleep on my couch," Harry said as her eyes widened and she realized she was in Harry's room and Harry was in his boxers.

"Harry I'm sorry," she said, not helping as her eyes traveled down his legs.

Harry realizing what she was looking at turned red in the face and turned around. "I'm going to go change. You probably should go get ready for classes," Harry said his cheeks flaming red.

"Um yeah," Ginny said getting up, grabbing her books and heading towards the door, with her hand on the door knob she couldn't help it but said, "You've got a real nice pac..."but she stopped her self and with cheeks redder then her hair she said legs. "You've got real nice legs," Ginny said running out as fast as she could after that, "_Idiot Ginny!"_ she berated herself.

Harry looked dumbfounded but could only think, _"If she only saw the scars that I hide."_

* * *

Harry went down to the great hall for breakfast with Anne and Jason in a double stroller, late because Anne had been uncooperative this morning with getting dressed and there was no one in the hall and he was already almost late for potions, leaving him no choice but to Anne and Jason with him, this was not going to turn out for the best, for any one.

* * *

"MR. POTTER!" Snape yelled when he noticed Harry had brought Jason and Anne with him to class.

"Professor," Harry forced out with as much respect he could fake.

"Why do you have these spawn of yours in this class room. It's bad enough I have to deal with you Potter but now you are forcing your spawns on us,"

"They are children sir and I saw no harm. I was running late and had to bring them with me,"

"I did not ask for an excuse Potter. Just like your father, full of them! I do not want your spawn children in this room!"

At this Anne thought it would be the perfect time to start crying, instinctively Harry went to grab her but Snape grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" Harry said in a menacing voice.

"Listen here Potter I don't care who you think you are," Snape started to say as Anne's cries increased, Jason joining in with his sister.

"LET ME GO!" Harry yelled sending Snape flying across the room, everyone in the class watching with amazement, including Hermione and Neville who had been on there way to help Harry when Snape went flying.

Harry advanced on Snape who was laying on the floor, his back sore from hitting the wall, "I've had enough of you! You try and hurt everything I am trying to gain! I am trying to unite a school and yet you fight against me! But now you bring my children into this! I will not be coming back to this class! My time will be better spent trying to defeat Voldemort and I don't think I will need your bigot potions class to do that!" Harry yelled as he flew out of the room, Jason and Anne with him, the rest of the room in shock.

* * *

Harry went back to Griff's room, calming both his kids down.

"Now, now Jason, Anne! No more crying that mean old death eater is no longer going to bother either of you!" Harry said rocking both of the, falling asleep with both Jason and Anne laying on his chest. He would be found an hour later laying just like that by Hermione and Neville who quietly left the room, not wanting to disturb children and father.

* * *

The first week ended with no more incidents. Harry decided that if defeated Voldemort then wether he wanted to be an Auror or not would not depend on if he took potions. Hagrid took the kids for most of the week, Harry had to take them to Transfiguration but McGonagall had no problem with it as long as if they started to cry Harry took them outside to calm down. On Friday it was announced a new club for any students who wanted to learn how to fight in the field, the D.A. That Sunday night Hermione walked into Griff's room with the contract, Harry called the rest of them together.

"It's done," Hermione said when every one walked in.

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing I used my magic an already signed. It simply states, "_ On the pain of lost of my magic I will be loyal to Harry Potter and all those he deems in Order of the Lily,"_ Hermione said, her signature underneath in red, blood.

"Signing your name in blood seals it. I have a potions which will heal the cut right away. Who wants to go first?" Hermione asked, holding a quill and a knife.

"I will," Harry said, taking the knife from Hermione and cutting his palm open and filling the quill with blood, signing his name. Hermione gave Harry the lotion and the cut healed right up. Ron went after him, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"So we start," Harry said, "The first meeting of the Order of the Lily."

* * *

_Alright yet another chapter done!!!! I just want to thank every one who has reviewed so far! The encouragement really helps!!! Well I am off to bed, plan out the next chapter and some how read four chapters for marketing! Wish me luck! and Please Review!!!_


	20. Triangle

_Disclaimer-i own nothing_

_I think you will all like this one! REVIEW!_

A month had past and to make life easier for Harry he had Dobby and Winky come stay with him in Griff's room to watch over Anne and Jason, he did not want another incident with bring the kids to class. The DA meeting started quickly and seemed to be a hit, many believed that Voldemort was back and they wanted to be able to protect themselves an especially for the muggles, their families. Harry attended every single one of these meeting, looking and watching for potential people to recruit. One by one Harry started storing names and faces and writing them down later that night in a book he kept near his bed. The six of them had decided as group that they would recruit first and second years, not to let them fight but to let them prepare because if this war went on like the last one then they would need to know how. It was actually at the end of September that Harry found himself saying good night to Sirius and leaving the DA meeting, thinking to himself as usual.

_"Red hair_," Harry thought to himself, remembering Ginny's mock fight with him from the meeting. She had lost but she had held her own, his daily training sessions with his friends was starting to rub off but at the same time it was something about her that was nagging him at the back of his brain, something that he just could not pick out.

Harry was walking on his way back to Gryffindor tower when he heard a familiar angry voice.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Harry heard the all to familiar voice of Ginny Weasley yell.

"Come on Ginny! She made me do it!" Harry heard Dean yell back.

"SHE MADE YOU DO IT! IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO DEAN!"

"Well what am I suppose to do! I can't get it for you but I love you so I just thought!"

"Don't give me that Dean! We are done! Don't talk to me! Don't come near me if you see me! If you do I swear to Godric I'll hex you into next week!" Ginny yelled, Harry watching from the corner as she left the scene, Dean standing there shocked. Now Harry is not really sure what possessed him to do what he did but he walked out from his corner.

"Um hey Harry," Dean said.

"Dean,"

"Did you just hear all that? Listen she is bonkers all right! I'm a guy you know,"

"No I don't know Dean and let me tell you stay away from Ginny Weasley from now on,"

"Or what? Come on we were dorm mates. You know me,"

"I don't care! You will stay away from Ginny Weasley or I swear she will be the least of your worries because I will tell Ron what I heard and I can promise you six angry red heads and that I will be lending them my help," Harry said.

"You have no right to threaten me!" Dean yelled, "Just because you've got this almighty attitude,"

But Dean did not get to finish his sentence as Harry pulled his arm back and punched Dean square in the face, he fell back, knocked out.

* * *

Ginny was angry, no angry was not enough, she was furious. Dean had cheated on her, he had shagged some girl from Ravenclaw but had the nerve to say it was her fault because she wouldn't shag him. She entered into Gryffindor tower but didn't really want to go up to her dorm so instead she decided she'd go hang out in Harry's room, maybe play with Anne and Jason. She walked in and found Winky about to give Anne a bath.

"Hey Winky!"

"Hello Ms Ginny,"

"Giving Anne a bath?"

"Yes,"

"Winky," Dobby said coming in, "Can use be helping me with little Jason,"

"Me is bathing little Anne,"

"I can give her a bath," Ginny said offering, trying to cool down the angry that was ready to burst from her head.

"You is being sure?" Winky asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it Winky," Ginny said taking Anne from her over protective nanny and heading to the bathroom.

"Come on little girl let's get you all cleaned before your daddy get back," Ginny said as she ran the bath tub and started to undress Anne.

"You are a cutie! Good thing your daddy is friends with my brothers. They teach Jason and Chris to keep bad boys away from you. I'll tell you a secret, you'll hate it for a while but you will realize they do have your best interest at heart," Ginny said talking more to herself as she lifted Anne into the bathtub, she started splashing around in the bubbles.

"Hey there!" Ginny said laughing as she washed Anne's hair and then started rinsing her off. "Now just behind your ears," Ginny said doing a great imitation of her mother as she took a wash cloth and started washing when she noticed something hidden beyond the bubbles, three freckles that made an equilateral triangle, the birth mark of all the Weasley children and her mum.

"How can this be?" Ginny said highly confused. All her brothers and she had the same birth mark though it varied for each sibling. Ginny's was on her lower back, Ron had it on his ankle, the twins on their arses...well that was the rumor, Bill has it on the base of his neck, Charlie on his shoulder and for a long time no one knew were Percy's was, well that was until one of Fred or George's spells went wrong and all of Percy's hair went missing, it was above his left ear but covered by his mop of red hair and now here Harry's daughter sat in her arm with the same birthmark as all of her siblings and to top it her mother's was in the same spot that Anne's was.

Ginny picked Anne up out of the water and wrapped her in a towel and left the bathroom to got Anne changed just as Harry walked in.

"Ginny?" Harry said surprised, he was holding his right hand like it was hurting him.

"Hey Harry! Sorry to barge in here and all but I just needed a quite place and then Winky needed helping giving Anne a bath so I volunteered," Ginny said as she placed Anne on the floor who crawled to Harry.

"Da da up!" she said pushing her hands into the air. Harry using his left arm lifted her up.

"Your always welcome here Ginny. Thanks for giving Anne a bath," Harry said.

"You alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah just banged it. I'll get Dobby to get me a potion don't worry about it,"

"He's busy with Jason. Tell me were the lotion is?"

"Cabinet over the kitchen sink," Harry said as he sat down with Anne in his arm.

"Were you a good girl today?" Harry asked Anne who giggled with delight, she was a daddy's girl for sure.

"Give me your hand," Ginny said sitting down next to him with the lotion bottle, Harry did as he was told and she started to rub the lotion into his hand.

"How'd you do this again?"

"Just banged it in one of the doors. Was thinking to much," Harry said, hating to lie to her.

"Just banged it my arse," Ginny whispered.

"Thanks for helping me," Harry said as she kept rubbing his hand with the lotion.

"It's not a problem. Good practice. I'm thinking about becoming a healer. They gonna be needed for this war and I have always had a great touch with healing spells,"

"Yeah and kicking my," but Harry stopped him self because Anne was next to him.

"Beating me up," Harry finished.

"Hey you won,"

"Yeah but you put up a real good fight Gin and that's great!"

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Oh never mind," Ginny said shaking her head, _"it has to just be a coincidence about the triangle."_

"I am going to go put this near your bed just incase you need it," Ginny said walking into Harry's room. The first thing she noticed was that it was very bare, a bed, a desk a dresser. There was an end table next to his bed and she went and put the lotion down, on the table was three pictures, one of his parents, one of Ron and Hermione holding Jason, Anne and Chris and one big picture of the whole Weasley family. She went to leave the room when she tripped over a big book that was laying open on the floor. She picked it up and saw it was open to a certain page and being curious just started to scan quickly:

_Human and their bonds _

There has only been one recording of when an elven child has bonded with a human parent, Merlin the great is believed to have been born an elf and found and bonded with human parents which would explain his extraordinary power. _The child will bond with the first person whom he or she trusts. In essences the child also bonds with the bonder's soul mate, the child will be equally from both parents._

Ginny stopped and looked up, "_No_" she thought,_ "no! I can't be Harry's soul mate. I have to get out of here,_"

"Ginny you alright?" Harry yelled in.

Ginny got up and walked back into Harry.

"Sorry Harry but I need to run. See you tomorrow," Ginny said in a rush, leaving the room like it was on fire.

Harry chalked it off for her being upset about Dean.

* * *

_"I need to find Hermione,_" Ginny thought as she walked through Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ginny!" Neville yelled but she couldn't here him, she was to lost in thought.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, knocking on the 6th year girls room.

"Come in!" Hermione yelled and Ginny walked in.

"Hey Ginny! You alright?" Hermione asked, concern written across her face.

"I need to talk to you but I need you to be sworn to secrecy," Ginny said, her face a mask of stone.

"Of course!" Hermione said.

"Hermione I was just in Harry's room and there was this book and I read it and I think I am Harry's soul mate,"

"Ginny your dating Dean. I thought you got over Harry. He has so much going on I don't think,"

"No first I broke up with Dean. No I was giving Anne a bath and I found something on her,"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The Weasley birth mark,"

"The what?"

"All my mum, brothers and I were all born with the sam birthmark just in different places. It's three large freckles that make a perfect equilateral triangle. I found it on Anne,"

"It could mean anything,"

"I read in the book Hermione that when a child bonds with one parents it bonds with that parents soul mate as well. Making the child as from both parents. I mean have you seen Anne's eyes. They like mine,"

"Or they could be like Harry's dad,"

"Hermione your not listening I think I am Anne and Jason's mother,"

"Ginny we need to tell Harry,"

"I can't tell Harry. As far as I know he has no feelings for me and I don't want to burden him,"

"But if your there mother,"

"We need to be sure first,"

"I know there is a spell. I had your mum do it for Chris and I. I can look it up. You'll need to get a piece of Anne's hair. We can do it tonight as long as I find the spell."

"How am I suppose to get a piece of Anne's hair,"

"I'll get it,"

"If this is true Hermione I'm a mum. I'm 15! Oh Godric Hermione my brothers will kill him!" Ginny said the thought of telling her family she was Harry's soul mate scared her to death.

"Well what are you going to do if you are the mum? I mean you have to tell Harry,"

"Of course I would. Listen you go find the spell and get Anne's hair and I'm going to go fly,"

"Ginny it's late,"

"I'll ask Ron to come with me,"

"Ginny?"

"Please Hermione. Here is a strand of my hair. I'll be back in an two hours alright," Ginny said as she pulled a piece of her hair out and placed it next to Hermione and left. She had lied, she was not asking Ron, she was going alone.

* * *

"Dobby! Winky I'm just going to go fly for a bit. Come get me if you need me," Harry said as he grabbed his broom and left.

* * *

Ginny kicked off the ground and started flying laps, fast. Harry was on the grown and he saw a blur speed above him, he kicked off and flew up.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry said flying up next to her but instead of stopping her he scared her while she was in the middle of twisting around, she let go and started falling.

"Shit," Harry yelled as he jumped off his broom and turned into his phoenix form, flapping as fast as he could go, grabbing Ginny's robe with his talons and dropping her harmlessly on the ground.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Ginny yelled.

"I was just making sure you were okay?" Harry said, poor boy still thought she was upset about Dean, sadly she didn't have a proper amount of time to figure that one out.

"MAKING SURE I AM OKAY! I AM NOT BLOODY OKAY! I MAY BE A BLOODY MUM!" Ginny yelled.

Harry looked at her shocked, Ginny was pregnant. Ron was going to kill Dean, he was going to kill Dean. Oh Godric he was going to kill Dean.

"Ginny if Dean knocked..." but he never got to finish his sentence as Ginny started laughing that soon turned into tears.

"I am not pregnant Harry! I don't know how to tell you but Harry I think I am Jason and Anne's mum,"

"What do you mean Ginny? That's not possible I mean unless they bonded with you?"

"No Harry I'm sorry when I went into your room I found a book and I started reading and it said that the child also bonds with the bonded parents soul mate,"

"Ginny,"

"Listen Harry! Anne has the Weasley birth mark. Hermione is doing a spell. Harry I maybe your soul mate,"

Harry gave no response but turned into a phoenix and landed on her shoulder, in a burst of flames they landed in Harry's room.

"Get Hermione. I want to see this for myself,"

"Harry there is no reason to be angry,"

"Angry! Ginny do you understand the danger you will be in if you are my soul mate! Do you realize what a target you will become! Voldemort will try and kill you!"

"ARE YOU BONKERS or just plain stupid?" Ginny asked, lowering her voice so she would not wake Jason or Anne.

"Harry Voldemort already wants me dead. My dad is the minister of magic. My whole family stands against him! You are bonkers!" Ginny said as there was a knock on the door and Hermione walked in, Ginny and Harry both turning to her.

"What is it!" Harry said.

Hermione hesitated, "He knows," Ginny said.

"It's positive. Ginny you are biologically Anne's mother, Jason's too,"

"I'm a mum," Ginny said.

"WHAT!"

Everyone turned around to find Ron standing behind Hermione who flew up to the boys dorm.

"RON!" they all yelled.

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER!" Ron yelled launching himself across the room at Dean, both boys started wrestling with each other.

"I'VE NEVER EVEN TOUCHED YOUR SISTER!" Dean yelled.

"HARRY DO SOMETHING!" Hermione yelled as Harry grabbed Ron and Neville went for Dean.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD," Ron yelled.

"RON IT WASN'T DEAN IT WAS ME!" Harry yelled, possibly not the best choice of words as Ron turned around and started beating Harry up.

"HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Ron yelled, Harry didn't even fight back as Ron punched him several times in the face.

"Bloody hell!" Neville yelled, pushing Dean aside and grabbing Ron, pulling him off Harry!

"I thought we were friends and you slept with my sister!" Ron spat out.

"RONALD WEASLEY HE DID NO SUCH THING AND I AM NOT PREGNANT! NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO BEAT SOME ONE UP GET ALL THE BLOODY FACTS!"

Hermione pulled Harry up. "You alright Harry?"

"Just bloody great!" Harry said pushing Hermione out of the way and leaving the room.

"LOOK WHAT YOU BLOODY DID!" Hermione yelled at Ron!

"CAN SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Ron yelled.

"I AM JASON AND ANNE'S MUM YOU IDIOT! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I AM HARRY'S SOUL MATE! HIS CHILDREN BONDED TO ME THE DAY THE BONDED TO HARRY!"

"Are you sure?" Ron squeaked out.

"Yes! I am bloody sure!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "Neville let go of me I need to find Harry."

"Not if you are going to beat him up!"

"No! Just let go," Ron yelled, shoving Neville off and running out of the dorm.

_So who wants to kill me? REVIEW PLEASE_


	21. Flee the Country while you still can

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_"Where the bloody hell did he go?"_ thought Ron as he walked went looking for Harry, walking the halls of Hogwarts, thankfully he was a perfect so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Hey you!" Ron said to one of the portraits, "You see a guy come through this way?"

"That way," the portrait replied.

"Right-o! Thanks!" Ron said, soon finding himself in the familiar hall of the room of requirement, Ron walked in.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron said aloud as he walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Harry said, sitting against the wall, bandaging his face.

"You know you can use magic on that," Ron said.

"I'm not so great at healing spells," replied Harry.

"I can do it,"

"If I let you put a wand to my face you may blast it off and with good reason," Harry replied.

"Listen mate I'm sorry for attacking you but there was no good reason. If Ginny is your,"

"My soul mate? Ron she is fifteen! I'm bloody sixteen! We are kids! And it's bad enough that I have two babies to raise but your sister should not have that pressure on her! I swear all I have ever brought to you family is pain! Ron I can't be with your sister!"

"You done? First off if Ginny and you are meant to be I wont deny how giddy I am about it. You're my best mate, my brother and she is my sister. I know you'll take good care of her, I can't say the same for Dean or any one else. Second off Harry my family would stand against Voldemort wether you were in the picture or not. We stand on the side of good Harry. There may be a slightly larger target on our backs but it is a target all the same,"

"I can't Ron,"

"Harry,"

"You don't understand I can't fall in love. I can't be in love. I'm a mess."

"Do you love her?"

"I...I've had feelings for her but she gave up on me and I gave up on falling in love. I'm a monster Ron,"

"Harry just because you have to fight Voldemort does not make you a monster,"

"No Ron you don't understand. I...after the Dursleys..."

Ron did not say anything, was Harry going to tell him what really happened over the summer. He knew tidbits, but he didn't know the full story, he figured Harry would tell him when he was ready, maybe he finally was.

"Ron I was hurt real bad from my Uncle. When Hedwig saved me they didn't think I was going to live."

"I saw the basement Harry. I was really surprised when I saw you that you looked as healthy as you do,"

"When they healed me they had to do it in some forms with out magic. My body scared badly and they wont be healed with magic. I'm stuck with them for the rest of my life, I use glamour charms to hide them. They were off though and have to be reset constantly. Ron if Ginny saw my body she'd run and there is no way I would blame her. I will never be able to give her anything she deserves. She is a kind, caring person who loves with her whole heart, she is brave and courageous. Me, I'm just Harry Potter with a destiny to fulfill," Harry finished waving his hands over his face, Ron watching as Harry's skin, face, hands and arms filled with all different types of scars.

"Oh Godric Harry!" Ron said, shocked by it, wishing to kill the Dursleys and the Death eaters if they were not all already dead.

"Do you have them all over?" Ron asked.

"My back, chest, my legs and thighs," Harry said sadly as he re put the charms back up.

"Please don't tell any one about this Ron. Only Sirius knows but I need you to understand. I can't give your sister what she deserves and I need you to help her understand that now before she gets into this. I can't be with your sister,"

"Harry all I am going to say for now is you need to talk to my sister. If anything she now shares those kids with you,"

"Your right on that Ron but what am I suppose to do. Neither she or I are ready for this. I'm suppose to," but Harry stopped himself.

"Listen I'm going to go check on Ginny and make sure no one thinks I killed you. Come back to the dorm when your ready. Oh and Harry two things. Your not a monster, far from it and when my brothers find out about this stick close to me. I'll cause a distraction, and just run," Ron said as he left the room. Harry stood up and put his fist into the wall.

* * *

"Ron where is Harry!" Hermione demanded when he walked back into the common room.

"He needs sometime to cool off so just let him. It's not every day you find out you sixteen and the soul mate to your best mates sister. Speaking of which where is Ginny?"

"Griff's room. Is he okay?"

"He will be," Ron said walking into Griff's room, Ginny was sitting on the couch.

"Gin?"

"Were is he Ronald?"

"He's cooling down. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay! Ronald I'm fifteen years old and I just found out I am a mum and Harry Potter's soul mate,"

"And?"

"And secretly I could not be happier about it. Ron you know that I have always loved Harry but he doesn't feel the same, I get that. But the kid things is strange. I mean I've known them for over a month and I never knew they were mine,"

"Does Jason have the marking?"

"Yeah I looked. The twins will get a kick out of it when they find out,"

"On his buttocks then?"

"Yes. They are Weasleys,"

"When you going to tell the family."

"I don't know. Hopefully when Harry is some were safe and far away. You know as soon as they here, I'm a mum they gonna pounce on the first male not related to me,"

"Sadly yes. I'll try and protect him from the brute of it. Ginny can I ask you for a favor,"

"Yeah Ron,"

"Be careful with him Gin. He's getting to a breaking point,"

"Ron I don't think I've ever told you this but you really are a great brother," Ginny said as she hugged him.

"Really? I always thought I was a real twerp,"

"Of course you were but doesn't mean I don't appreciate what you've always done for me. You've always tried to protect me but you've never excluded me. You've made me strong Ronnie, you and all those dim wits I call brothers. You've given me the will to fight and I will fight Ron and I just want to thank you for watching me,"

"That's what a brother is for," Ron said his ears bright red.

"Now can I ask you for a favor Ron,"

"Sure,"

"Can you ask Hermione out already. You love her,"

"Ginny," Ron said his whole face turning red.

"You love her,"

"I'm not good enough for her,"

"You're the only one I'd ever allow my cousin to date," Harry said walking into the room, both Weasleys getting up.

"Harry," Ron said.

"You're the only one for Hermione Ron. Take your time but not to long because you don't want to loose her,"

Ron nodded to Harry and Ginny and left the room, he had some serious thinking to do.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said.

"Hey Gin. I guess we have some things to talk about,"

"Yes,"

"Ginny I don't know if I can do a relationship right now,"

"Harry if it's Voldemort,"

"No Ginny, not entirely. I just have some things to figure out. But I think I realized I am suppose to be with you. I don't want to wait forever but I just need some time."

"I can give you that Harry. I've wait fifteen years I don't think a little longer will kill me. Just don't go around punching boys out for me alright?"

"Dean told you,"

"Yes, then Neville punched him,"

"He is a really great guy to have on our side," Harry said with a laugh.

"Did the great Harry Potter just laugh?"

"I do it from time to time,"

"Harry I know your not ready so don't worry about it. But what I am concerned about it I'm their mum," she said referring to Jason and Anne, "and I just want to act like one. I mean I always felt a little funny you had to raise them alone but I figured Hermione would probably take over the mother like role but now I see that it is my role."

"Ginny I want you to be there mum. Feel free to take them out and come and go from in here when ever you like. I just ask that outside the castle not to go out with them alone. It's to easy for you and them to be a target,"

"Do you want me to move in here Harry. I mean if I am taking the mum role I should,"

"Live in your own dorm room Ginny. Listen this is new to both of us. The door is always open so you can come and go as you please. Moving in here is not needed," Harry said.

"Thanks," Ginny replied.

"I guess we have to tell your family,"

"Yeah and Sirius,"

"Ginny I'm sorry for getting you into this,"

"Not as sorry as you will be if you say that again,"

"I'm going to go talk to Sirius. Feel free to hang around," Harry said walking to the door.

"Harry,"

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"It's all going to be okay," Ginny said.

Harry just nodded and left.

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry said as he knocked on the door, a tired looking Sirius Black opened the door.

"Oy everything alright Harry?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah come in," Sirius said with a yawn as he closed the door behind Harry. "Just keep it down, Chris finally fell asleep."

"Sirius I screwed up royally."

"What you mean Harry,"

"Ginny's the mum of my kids," Harry said.

"You knocked up Ron's sister! Harry you better run! Six angry brothers are worse then any death eater you will ever face!" Sirius said, truly scared for his godson, plans to get him out of the country were already going though his brain.

"NO! Sirius when Jason and Anne bonded with me they also bonded with my soul mate. And it seems Ginny is mine,"

"Oh Godric," Sirius said.

"I know! So now I will have some angry Weasleys after me. I now have to work this out with Ginny and I protect her on top of this. How do I keep getting people into this!" Harry said, kicking the wall.

"Harry calm down!"

"Sirius this is another life I have ruined!"

"Ruined Harry! You haven't ruined any ones life!"

"I got my parents killed! Because of that you end up in Azkaban and then you almost died. Lets see oh I got the Dursleys killed. I got the Grangers killed. Sirius I am a walking disaster."

"You also saved me from the veil. You also saved two innocent kids from becoming evil. You saved Arthur Weasley's life! Harry there are going to be people who die! This is war, we fight, we loose and we keep moving on. Your dad said that to me when I lost Zizi. I thought I lost my heart that day but you gave it back to me. Harry we fight and we keep fight till either we are win or we dead."

"I don't want Ginny to get hurt."

"And I didn't want Zizi to get hurt. This is new to you. All of a sudden your told your suppose to love this girl because she is your soul mate. Take your time Harry."

"If she saw what I really look liked,"

"She'd love you either way. If your meant to be, your meant to be. It's the red heads, you Potter's can't resist them," Sirius said with a wink.

"You're a dog,"

"Yes but a serious one,"

"I'm going to get some sleep. Thanks for listening Sirius," Harry said, leaving the room. Sirius let out a deep sigh and went to behind the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fire whisky and took a shot. "Nothing bloody hell ever goes right for us does it,"

* * *

Harry walked back into Griff's room and found Ginny asleep on the couch, he summoned a blanket and laid it across her, she was beautiful. "What have I gotten you into," he said in a whisper before he went to bed.

_"Hello Harry," _

"Death," Harry said surprised.

"Hey nice to see you as well,"

"Sorry just surprised. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just wanted to come by and tell you something that you may find helpful,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this old wizard just died and I helped him move on but he had away to bring back two people who had been tortured so much that they have been locked away in their own heads. I am having his research delivered to you by a friend of mine in the morning. I also wanted to tell you congrats on finding your soul mate,"

"How do you?"

"Oh it's big talk where I come from. _Just go with the flow Harry," _

"I'm going to try my best. Do you think the research you are sending me will really help my friend's parents?"

"Yes. Now I must go but good night Harry and sleep well," Death said disappearing, Harry falling back into a simple slumber.

* * *

Ginny woke up early and went to check on Anne and Jason who both were still asleep.

"I can't believe I'm now responsible for you guys. I can't promise I am going to be the best Mum I mean I am only fifteen but I did have a pretty good example of what a good mum is. When your old enough I'm going to teach you both so much about our world but most importantly I'm going to make sure you both are loved, loved like Harry never was," Ginny said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Ginny?" Harry said as he walked out of his room, dressed for classes.

"Morning Harry,"

"Morning Gin. They up?"

"No still sleeping. I was thinking if it be okay with you if I wrote to my Mum and Dad and asked them to come meet us in town with my brothers,"

"Tell your whole family at once?" Harry said taking a deep gulp.

"I thought it be easier?" Ginny said.

"No yeah that's fine Ginny," Harry said, wondering if he could still take Sirius up on that offer to flee the country.

_oh poor Harry! what will the WEasleys due to him! PLease review_


	22. Run Harry!

_Disclaimer- i own nothing! Enjoy! And if you read And So It Begins, new chapter up! And another on the way!_

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

Hi! How are you both doing? How is work going dad? Enjoying running the ministry? I hope this wont be a bother but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me in Hogsmead on Saturday and if you could bring all my brothers. Don't worry nothing bad has happened but we just need to talk. See you then!

Love,

Ginny

Molly finished reading the letter from her daughter and wrote back saying she would see her on Saturday but couldn't figure out why Ginny would call the whole family together. "Well I guess I must call the boys," Molly said aloud, heading over to the fireplace.

* * *

"Neville it's an upper cut," Harry said as he once again showed Neville the punch.

"Sorry mate I just got something on my mind,"

"What's going on?" Harry asked. The six of them had an Order of the Lily meeting, there had been no new recruitments, that was planned for the end of October which was nearing fast.

"I was thinking about Malfoy's sister,"

"Has she been up to something?"

"No that's just it. She seems to be really good friends with D'Lore, Evans and that girl. I know we are planning on inviting them into the Order and I was thinking we should invite Malfoy's sister,"

"Why?"

"I think she is not like her brother. I think she needs to be given a chance. Change only happens if you allow it,"

"And if your wrong. If she is working for the death eaters,"

"She will sign the contract. If she doesn't sign we don't let her in. It is something to think about,"

"I will," Harry replied, "now let's try that sticking charm again," Harry finished thinking about the owl that brought over the research on Neville's family.

* * *

The rest of the week past by with out a problem, Harry and Ginny ended up spending time together more often then not at night, though usually there was some type of awkward silence between the two. Soon it was Friday night.

"Eh Harry you in here," Ron said walking into Griff's room.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, forgetting he had the charms on, Ron took in the large scar marks that went across Harry's chest. Harry noticing what Ron was looking at quickly recast the charms.

"Sorry the water weakens them," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it. What you up to?"

"Try to pick out a nice shirt to die in tomorrow,"

"Harry they wont kill you,"

"I won't be surprise if they don't castrate me!" Harry said.

"You fought back over a dozen death eaters and you are telling me you are scared of my family,"

"Scared shitless is more like it," Harry replied.

"Well I have a plan,"

"Well King Ronald please inform me,"

"Well it's going to cost you?"

"What's the price," Harry said, he'd pay anything not to have to be with Ginny tomorrow telling her parents.

"I want to learn how to become an animagus,"

"Okay,"

"That easy?"

"I was going to teach you any way and now I wont get killed by your family."

"Okay well we should get there early and we will cast a sticking charm to the benches so that will give you a head start. Bill will probably figure out what it is and free them. You will run to honey dukes and head back to Hogwarts. Ginny, Hermione, Siris, Neville, Luna and I will all run interference. I'll take Bill, he'll be the toughest to control...well next to Charlie who Hermione is going to stay stuck to. Sirius is going to take the twins with Neville and Ginny. Luna will have Percy."

"Basically I'm going to die tomorrow," Harry said.

"No you see strategically...yes you are going to run. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"If we can turn the twins to our side of this you standing a very good fighting chance,"

"Yeah I just have to watch out for Charlie who trains dragon and Bill who works with some of the deadliest curses in the world!"

"Wear running shoes,"

"I'm so dead,"

"Just stick to the plan,"

* * *

Ron walked out of Griff's room and ran into Hermione.

"Set for tomorrow?"

"Yes. Harry's scared like hell! If I was him I would be to. My brothers can be down right scary, especially when it comes to Ginny."

"We'll give him time to get away,"

"I hope so Hermione," Ron said sadly, thinking about the scares on his best friend's body and heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning every one woke up early and meet up in Griff's room.

Harry was wearing a button down red shirt with a pair of khaki pants. He was pacing back and forth as Dobby and Winky dressed the kids.

"Harry will you calm down," Ginny said, "Your making me nervous."

"Sorry Ginny but your not the one facing life or death here,"

"Harry the Weasleys wont kill you," Sirius said.

"There are things worst then death," Harry said, wondering if the Weasleys would ban him from ever talking to their family again.

"We have a plan Harry. Just stick to the plan!" Hermione said.

"Ay," Harry replied as Dobby and Winky brought Anne and Jason out, Ron taking Jason and Ginny taking Anne, Sirius had Chris, Neville and Luna grabbed on as Harry turned into a phoenix and in a burst of flame they all were gone.

* * *

"Spell set?" Ron asked Sirius as he finished flirting with one of th

"Yes, I used the strongest spell I know!" Sirius said to Ron just as his family walked in along with Tonks and Kingsley guarding Mr. Weasley.

"Kids! You all came!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she hugged all of them.

"Hi Mum, Dad, guys," Ginny said.

"Honey is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she took a seat, Mr. Weasley sitting down next to her.

"Just fine Mum," Ginny said. "Hey Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George! Why don't you guys all take seats,"

"Your starting to even worry us Ginny," Fred or George said taking seats, when every one was seated Ginny allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief.

"There is nothing bad going on guys I just need to have a little chat with my family," Ginny said carefully.

"Harry dear how is Anne and Jason doing? Both starting to talk?" Mrs. Weasley asked and as if on cue Jason started yelling, "Grandma!"

"Oh Ron give me my grandson!" Molly said, taking the boy from her youngest boy.

"Ginny love can you please tell us why you asked us here?" Mr. Weasley asked his daughter.

"Alright," Ginny said, looking at Harry who took a deep gulp, he was itching to run.

"Let me start," Harry said, "You see I found out something about my bond with Jason and Anne. I found out that when they bonded with me they bonded with who ever my soul mate is,"

"Soul mate? I never really believed they existed," Charlie said.

"Well do you know who your soul mate is then?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"Well that's just it mum," Ginny said as all her friends hands went to their wands and Harry started edging towards the door.

"You see I was giving Anne a bath when I realized something, three freckles on her ear that make a triangle,"

"Ginny that's impossible. I mean the only ones who have those..." Bill stopped, his eyes landing on Anne and then going back to Ginny and back to Anne.

"No!" Bill said.

"I'm am Anne and Jason's bonded mother," Ginny said simply.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bill yelled trying to jump out of his seat but finding himself stuck.

"HEY!" yelled Charlie who couldn't move either.

"Harry," Sirius said, "this would be a good time to run,"

"BOYS CALM DOWN!" Molly yelled at her sons.

"Let's castrate him!" said the twins.

"I'm gonna go," Harry said and took off out the door!

"STOP HIM!" Charlie yelled!

"GUYS! LISTEN! THIS ISN'T HARRY'S FAULT!" Ron started yelling.

"GOT IT!" Bill said waving his wand and freeing his brothers and he and heading for the door and soon they were all gone.

"Bloody hell!"

"Language Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said, with a worried expression.

Ron ignored his mother and turned to his friends, "Span out! Stop my brothers! Disarm them! GO!" Ron said taking off out side the door, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Sirius following out after him, leaving Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Kingsley with the kids.

"Maybe we should go help," Tonks said heading for the door.

"If you want to go up against six angry Weasley boys you go ahead. It'll be safer though to just watch over the minister," Kingsley responded.

"Arthur you need to go stop our boys before they hurt Harry!" Molly Weasley said.

"They wont hurt him to bad Molly, he is after all the father of their nephew and niece! And Ginny would never forgive them. They are boys and just have to burn off some of their energy before they calm down," Arthur said as he grabbed Anne off the floor and Tonks handed him Chris.

* * *

_"I am so dead,"_ thought Harry as he was running through Hogsmead towards Honeydukes so he could head back to Hogwarts. He looked behind him and saw Bill was gaining on him, Ron was behind him.

_So dead

* * *

"What are we going to do brother of mine?" Fred said to George as they were looking though Hogsmead for Harry._

"If we catch him?" replied George.

"I mean is it such a bad thing Ginny is Anne and Jason's mum. And we both know Harry is a good guy, misguided at times but he'd never let anything happen to Ginny,"

"He also is our investor,"

"I think I know were he is going,"

"Honeydukes,"

"If he is what do we do,"

"I got a plan," George said.

"Let's do it brother,"

* * *

Harry snuck into the basement of Honeydukes, he took a deep breath. Bill had almost had him but Ron had jumped in just at the nick of time giving Harry the chance to get away. He went to walk into the tunnel when the door was blasted shut.

"Now I wouldn't be doing that mate," one of the Weasley twins said, stepping out into the light.

"Guys listen I never hurt Ginny and I wont. We not even really dating yet. And,"

"Oh shut it Harry we not going to hurt you," Fred said, putting his wand away.

"Though you do make it tempting,"

"You see my brother and I have decided that if Ginny has to be with anyone we are damn lucky it's with you. You fear us, which means you would never hurt her. Though we both know you have enough power to kick all of our arses twice over," Fred said.

"You really aren't going to hurt me,"

"Not yet,"

"Your brothers,"

"Will come around. We are all very over protective of Ginny and we only want to see the best for her. Like we will for our niece and nephew,"

"Yeah. At least I'll never have to worry about that,"

"Yeah and also the fact that their da is Harry Potter,"

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"We head back to the restaurant," Fred said.

"Back out there where the rest of your brothers are looking for my blood,"

"Yes. I'm sure our mum and da want to talk to you and Ginny. Don't worry Harry, Fred and I are on your personal detail,"

"Guys I can't begin to thank you," Harry said.

"Actually you can we have three favors to ask,"

"Go ahead," Harry replied, unsure of what they were going to ask.

"First we want to be able to baby sit when ever we want," Fred said.

"You want to?" Harry said with disbelief.

"Some one has to make sure they turn out alright,"

"Okay what next?"

"We want their names hyphenated to Jason Sirius Weasley- Potter and Lilithanne Molly Weasley- Potter,"

"Done," Harry said.

"Good now for the last thing we want," George said.

"We know you are going to fight Voldemort and we want to help,"

"Guys you..."

"We can be a big help and our loyalties are with you Harry. Just keep us in mind alright," Fred said.

"Deal," Harry agreed.

"Alright then let's get back for lunch eh?" said George.

* * *

"I can't believe he got away," Charlie said as the walked back to their parents.

"It's like he disappeared," Percy agreed.

"Oh we will find him," Bill said.

"Will you bloody idiots stop already. Harry is a good guy!" Ron defended, every one was now back with Mr and Mrs. Weasley except the twins and Harry.

"Ginny! Sirius! Neville! You three were suppose to watch the twins!"

"I hope Fred and George got him! I'm sure they did! They will at least teach Harry a lesson about going near our sister!" Bill said.

"Oh boys! You leave poor Harry alone!" Molly Weasley said to her sons. "You should be more concerned about the fact that your sister is now a mum, making you lot these kids Uncles. Your sister is going to need help with this and instead you are going around and chasing Harry who had no fault in this."

"But Mum!" Charlie said.

"Will you three act your age!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny we only want the best for you!" Percy said earnestly.

"I know that guys! But at some point I have to lead my own life. I have a responsibility and I wont let you lot stand in the way of that. Ron is on the wagon can't you guys be as well,"

"We are Ginny," Fred said as he walked in with Harry and George.

"POTTER!" Bill said getting up and going for Harry who stepped back but both George and Fred raised their wands and pointed it at their brother.

"Back off Bill!"

"You switched sides!" Bill said as if the twins has committed treason.

"No we've made a decision. Harry is a good guy and when it comes to guys being with our sister we take this serious and we know for a fact that Harry is a good guy! You may not know this but we went to school with him," Fred said.

"He protects the ones he loves. He'd fight to the death for our sister if it was for no other reason then she is his best mates sister. Oh wait! Remember he has done that already! Give him a chance. It's not like they are even dating yet. But he is the da to our nephew and niece now so we need to cut him some slack," George said.

"Come on guys," Ron pleaded, "He's my best mate, my brother. Do you think I'd let any one I didn't trust with my life near our sister,"

But still Bill and Charlie were not swayed, Percy was though.

"Listen," Ginny said standing in front of Bill and Charlie, her face contorted with anger, "You listen and listen well. I know I am fifteen and understand that it means a lot to me that you guys protect me. And I hope you will do the same thing for my kids! Yes my kids," Ginny said as Bill started to squirm.

"Will you please accept this," Ginny asked.

"Okay," Charlie said breaking down.

"Charlie," Bill said, shocked.

"Listen Bill they are right. We've known Harry since Ron's first year. He's family and I trust him with Ginny. From what we've seen and heard Harry could of kicked our arses with out a problem but he didn't. He respects us and in return I respect him and Ginny. We need to support her on this Bill."

Bill let off a deep sigh and looked at his sister, "I knew at some point I was going to have to realize you've grown up but I just didn't think it was going to be so soon. You're a kid Ginny and you shouldn't have this responsibility on you,"

"Yes but I do Bill. We are at war and I need to grow up. I have two kids to look after now and a war to fight and I'd really like if all my brothers stood behind me on this,"

"I'm behind you Ginny," Bill said hugging his sister tight, letting go and looking Harry in the eye.

"She's my sister mate,"

"I know," Harry replied.

"There names,"

"Have already been changed to include Weasley," Harry said looking over at Fred and George.

"I want exclusive right to baby sit at any time I want," Bill said.

"I'd like that," Harry replied.

Bill turned and took Jason, "Where is his mark?"

"Um...his buttocks," Harry said, the twins snickered.

"Well at least he has Ginny's nose," Bill said, "and the strong Weasley chin."

"See Harry my brothers didn't kill you," Ron said walking over as Bill started playing with Jason and Charlie started swinging Anne around.

"I thought I was a dead man," Harry said.

"But see your not! Your still in one piece,"

"Thank Godric," Harry said as Mr. Weasley approached him, Ron and he shared a look.

Ron mouthed, "Don't worry. If my brothers didn't kill you my dad wont either,"

"Harry can I speak to you for a moment," Mr. Weasley said lightly.

"Sure Mr. Weasley," Harry said as they walked a little bit away from the group.

"Harry I want to speak to you about this new arrangement with Ginny,"

"Mr. Weasley I,"

"Harry I just wanted to let you know that Molly and I still stand behind you. But I just ask you be careful with my daughter. If anything was to happen to Ginny,"

"Mr. Weasley I would protect her with my life no matter what,"

"I know that Harry. But there was one other thing I wanted to say. Harry, my daughter is strong and independent. She will fight tooth and nail for what she wants. You may never guess but Molly was just like that when we started dating. Ginny is going to make mistakes Harry just be patient with her,"

"Mt. Weasley if anyone is going to make mistakes it is going to be me. I love Jason and Anne and I care for Ginny. And I will do what every I must to see that no harm comes to them," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry,"

"Mr. Weasley don't thank me yet. I still have a war to fight," Harry finished walking away from Mr. Weasley.

"But not alone Harry," Mr. Weasley said silently as he watched the young man walk towards his, both of their's families.

* * *

"Well that went better then I expected," Ron said as they all arrived back in Griff's room.

"Yeah Harry. You got out alive and Ginny's brothers don't have a warrant out for you head,"

"Oh hush," Hermione said to her father and Ron.

"Oh come on Hermione we're lucky my brothers didn't kill Harry and bury him some where in the forbidden forest," Ron said.

"Any way," Hermione said changing the subject, "Da I was going over one of the defensive spells you are going to go over next week and I haven't yet mastered the hand movement. Can we go practice?"

"Harry would you mind if I left Chris here for now?" Sirius asked.

"Not at all," Harry replied.

"Well mate glad you are in one piece. Luna and I are going to go work on her Herbology work," Neville said as Luna and he left.

"Going to the library," Ron said.

"You are going to the library on your own will?" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"I want to read up on some past strategies used in the last war," Ron said as an explanation and soon left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone with the three kids. Chris and Jason sat next to Anne, all three stuck in that innocence of being a child.

"They are cute," Ginny said, when Harry didn't say anything Ginny said, "Harry I am sorry about my brothers. But hey your not dead," Ginny said teasing him.

"Funny Ginny," Harry said as he sat down on his couch, Ginny joining him.

"They are a handful," Harry said.

"I'm sure. But we are now in this together Harry,"

"I know. But Ginny if you ever want out,"

"If you ever ask me that again I will hit you. They are my children. I am in this Harry,"

"Thank you Ginny,"

"It's weird to think though that in fifteen years it's going to be them sitting here,"

"Yes I just hope that by then this war will be over and in the past,"

"It will be Harry. One day this war will be over and you will be threatening all of Anne's suitors,"

"I hope so Ginny,"

"Well if you don't then the twins will have to and do we really want to leave it to them,"

"I don't know they like me!" Harry said.

"Yes, but imagine if you were Dean," Ginny said.

Harry's face turned pale.

"I have some papers to read. Do you mind sitting with the kids?"

"Not at all. If you need anything just yell,"

"Thanks Ginny,"

"No thanks needed Harry," Ginny said as Harry walked away and into his room. He wanted to go over the research about Neville's parents. If he was lucky he's be able to try and help them before Christmas.

Ginny sat on the floor playing blocks with the kids and whispered to them, "Now I just need to make your daddy love me."

_Please REVIEW!_


	23. Founders

_disclaimer- i own nothing at all! _

"_I need to find a way out,"_ the man thought to himself. Little by little he was getting stronger. He didn't fight anymore but instead saved his strength to break the bonds that kept him tied to the bed as if he was some lunatic patient. He was stuck in a small, white room with no windows, nothing but the bed he was tied to. At least once a week he was visited by a death eater and tortured in more ways then one, in more ways then any man would ever admit to. But this man was alive and sane and on his way to regaining his strength.

"_I have to get out. I have to get revenge for my wife and my child. I will not rest till I do," _the man thought as he heard the door open.

"Hello pet," the voice said.

"Just get on with," the man replied roughly.

"Oh now pet don't get so eager. We can do this all night long,"

The man showed no fear on his face, he had already lost everything, nothing this woman could inflict on him could be worse.

* * *

"Welcome!" Harry shouted as he quieted the room filled with about thirty students.

"Harry what's going on?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah Harry? Why'd you ask us all here?" another student asked.

"If you lot would shut up we'll explain," Ron said, promoting Hermione to slap him.

"I'll explain. I asked you all here today with a proposition for you. I've watched you worked at the D.A meetings. I've seen you fight, I know most of your strengths and your weakness. Not only that but I believe you lot to be good people, loyal people and that is what I am looking for."

"Looking for what?" asked Susan Bones.

"We are in dark times. Voldemort is looking for blood. He is not going to rest till he wipes out all muggles, muggle born, and muggle lovers. I am going to stand against him and I am looking for a group. I'm looking for an army, whose sole purposes is to be the last line of defense. I don't want any of you fighting if you don't have to but if we look at the reality we will have to fight at some point. And I'd rather make sure you all know how to do so,"

"Your looking to create an army,"Collin asked.

"Yes. An army of light."

"I'm in," Trey the head boy said.

"Before you agree let me finish. We will be known as the Order of the Lily. I will train you, you will listen to what I say and do it. This is dangerous, this isn't Umbridge we are fighting. If you want to join you will have to sign this contract in your blood. By doing that you are agreeing not to betray this Order and if you do, voluntarily you will run the risk of losing you magic,"

At that the room broke into noise but threw it all a little girl with black hair, something she had inherited from her mother's line had broken through the crowd.

"Scarlet?" Harry said.

"I want to join," she said simply.

"Scarlet,"

"I understand the risk. I know I am a Malfoy but I hate my family. I am not a muggle hater nor am I a Death Eater. I want to help fight, maybe clean up the Malfoy name. I want to join. I can be useful, I can supply you with information from home."

"Scarlet if you are a death eater signing this thinking you are going to get information you will loose you magic," Harry stated.

"I know what a blood contract is," Scarlet said as if she was talking to a two year old and she took the blood quill from Harry and walked towards the contract and signed her name, _Scarlet Malfoy_. When nothing bad happened others started to talk and then Seamus came forward and signed his name, "I'm with yah mate."

"Whose next?" Harry asked and soon a lined formed and every one in the room started to sign their names. When that was done everyone stood silent waiting for what came next.

"Alright welcome to the Order of the Lily. I'm going to teach you how to fight with and with out magic. Hermione is going to give you all pocket mirrors," Harry said then explaining how they work and when to use them.

"Alright then that is all for this meeting. We are going to start meeting next week frequently. For now just make groups of five or six and start running. We all need to get in shape," Harry said as every one broke into talk and some started leaving.

"Hey Harry can I speak to you for a moment," Trey Williams asked.

"Sure Trey," Harry said motioning him over.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me join. I know we don't know each other well but I'm a good fighter,"

"I know. This maybe a personal question but I was wondering why you want to fight?"

"Cedric was my cousin. Voldemort killed him for no reason. He was a real good guy and didn't deserve what happened to him,"

"He tried to save me that night. I would do anything I could to change what happen to him,"

"I know you would and that's why I want to fight along side you,"

"Thanks Trey," Harry said sticking his hand out and Trey taking it, a blue glow surrounded their hands.

"What the bloody hell," Harry said as he tried to pull his hand away but couldn't.

Luna who had been in the middle of talking to Ginny and Neville stopped and started walking towards Trey and Harry, placing her hand on top of theirs, the light intensifying.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron said as he walked over and went to touch Harry but was thrown back against the wall.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

The door opened and in walked Scarlet with Rose.

"Get out of here!" Ginny said to the girls, Rose saw the situation and went to grab Scarlet to leave but Scarlet walked towards Harry, Trey and Luna.

"SCARLET DON'T!" Neville yelled but instead of being thrown back, Scarlet's hand joined Harry, Trey and Luna's.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron said just as a flash of light struck their hands.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry yelled to Hermione, Ron, Neville and Rose.

"Harry?" Ginny said.

"Trust me," Harry said, Ginny nodded and grabbing her brother, Hermione and Rose dragged them out of the room of requirements.

"Ginny why the hell did you drag us out!" Ron demanded.

"Trust me," Ginny said.

* * *

"I can't move my hand," Scarlet said scared.

"Don't worry," Harry said to her.

"I don't understand," Trey said.

"You will," Luna said in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Ravenclaw?" Harry said.

"What a smart boy," Luna said. "Now if you will just give us a moment we will be joining you."

There was another flash of light and the four teenagers were thrown apart and where they had once stood now stood four adults, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

"Well that worked out nice," one of the women said, to Harry's guess, Hufflepuff.

"Well we better not waist time. We should introduce ourselves. Get this started?" one of the men said, Harry thought it Salazar.

"Alright Sal," the other woman replied.

"Gather around children," the same woman said.

Harry got up and walked over, joined by Trey and Luna.

"Scarlet it's okay. They wont hurt us," Harry said.

"He is right child," Godric said.

"I...who are they?" Scarlet asked walking over.

"Well my dear I am Godric Gryffindor."

"Helga Hufflepuff,"

"Rowena Ravenclaw,"

"And Salazar Slytherin at your service,"

"But your dead," Scarlet said, looking at Harry like she had lost her mind, Trey joining in with that expression.

"Well you see," said Godric, "when you all were joined in the same room we were summoned. And Rowena decided it was time you all found out who you are if you are going to help my heir in his pursuit.

"And who are we?" Trey asked, almost scared.

"Well you my dear boy are Helga Hufflepuff's heir,"

"Your joking," Trey asked.

"Not at all. And you," Godric said to Luna, "Are the heir to Rowena."

"And that leaves me,"Scarlet said.

"Yes," Salazar Slytherin said rather kindly, "You are my heir."

"This is so surreal," Trey said.

"Now I know you lot have questions," Godric said, "And that's why we all wish to talk to you privately for now," Godric said walking over to Harry and leading him over to a corner.

* * *

"How long are you here for?" Harry asked Godric.

"A few hours. You don't seem surprise?"

"I found your portrait. He told me you would probably do this. I had no clue about Luna being the heir to Ravenclaw."

"Bright young woman. Little eccentric but that she'd get from her father's line," Godric replied.

"And Scarlet?"

"She is young but Sal wouldn't let her brother become the heir. He's to corrupt as of now."

"Trey?"

"Loyal to a fault that boy. He will be good to have on your side,"

"This is amazing, I mean that you're here. Is there anything you need to tell me,"

"You know about Merlin?"

"Yes,"

"He wishes to speak to you,"

"What!"

"We are the spirts of our past lives sent here to make sure you have a good chance against Voldemort. He is using Sal's name in grotesque manor. History has really mucked things up through the ages,"

"I know," replied Harry, "but what about Merlin."

"He said he is going to try an contact you. So just be ready,"

"And Voldemort,"

"You going to have to work with the heirs, King Arthur's as well."

"What about Scarlet. She is a first year. I can't ask her to fight!"

"It should of been her brother's job but now it falls to her. You will need to protect her from her family."

"Her intentions are good,"

"Very. She is pure. Even with all she grew up with she is pure."

"I will look after her as if she was my blood,"

"I did give you the history lesson on Sal and my friendship?"

"Yes,"

"Then you understand?"

"Crystal clear,"

* * *

"I feel sick," Scarlet said as she started to shake.

"Do not worry. I am not here to hurt you but prepare you for what comes ahead," Salazar Slytherin said.

"I can't believe this. I'm your heir. But I'm not evil. Voldemort is your heir and I have no relation to him!"

"It's complicated. It was not I who turned on Godric but one of my children who turned on one of Godric's children."

"What do you mean?"

"History books seem to miss some of the details. You see the founders and I ran Hogwarts till our old age. We retired and left it to our children. I had a daughter and a son. It was my son who turned, who become obsessed with the pureness of ones blood. He was banished from Hogwarts and his line leads directly to the one you fight, Voldemort. But my daughter, she was pure heart, loving. At one time the Black family had been good and she married one of their sons but down the line they became corrupted. It landed on your mother and then was suppose to be passed to your brother but your father has had to much influence on him so I passed it to you,"

"I don't understand what you want me to do. I am a first year,"

"But you have the same fire as my daughter. You will fight. This is why I wish to leave these with you," he said as several items materialized.

"My sword so you shall never be defenseless. You call to it and it will appear. You can speak to snakes my dear am I correct?"

"Yes. But I've never told anyone,"

"I know," Slytherin hissed to her. "Use that gift. Don't be afraid of it. I never was. I also want to give you this," he said handing her a key.

"I don't understand,"

"Just off of Griffin Manor is another Venom's Place. It is yours when ever you wish to claim it and everything inside. Ask young Mr. Potter to talk to the portrait of Godric, there is a passage way that links our homes together,"

"My parents,"

"You are young and not ready to live on your own. Do not claim it yet. But know that it waits for you. The rest of these are just family heir looms. This," he said picking up a small black locket on a gold chain the crest of the Slytherin house on it "is the family symbol. Wear it, there are some basic charms on it to protect you. I am honored that you child are my heir. Be careful, think with your heart and your head and know I am around when you need me."

"What if I can't fix what Voldemort has done?"

"You will. Rowena has a gift and I know you will,"

* * *

"I am your heir," Luna said to Rowena Ravenclaw, "that was why my mother was killed."

"I am sorry my dear. They believed that she was the heir. But she knew it was you. She had the gift of foresight like you and she knew what was to come."

"What I see causes pain,"

"What you see could help your friends,"

"What if I see our destruction,"

"Nothing is written in stone. Here," Rowena said handing Luna a gold chain, a small eagle at the end of it. "Wear it always."

"I will," Luna said, her dreamy expression still on her face.

"And my sword,"

* * *

"Oh look at you! So much like my son! Broad like he was," Helga said to her heir.

"I don't know what to say. This is unreal," Trey said.

"No worries. You have a good heart and are loyal. Let your voice be heard. Help this school survive. This my son's sword. And wear this," she said handing him a ring holding the houses crest.

"It was also my son's. I fear your hands are a lot larger then mine. You will be of great help. Be strong, remember you are not in this alone. You may need to remind the others of that. You must keep the peace. United you have a chance, split you will loose,"

* * *

"You four are the new leaders of Hogwarts. You must fight! If this school shall fall then hope will be gone. Voldemort will attack the school, train, be ready," Slytherin said.

"We will be," Harry said as the founders said good bye to their heirs and disappeared.

"What now?" Trey asked.

"We do as they say. I will train you. Ron Weasley will be joining us. He is the heir to Arthur Pendragon."

"Even me?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't like the idea of allowing you to fight. We must keep this secret. If word gets out you three are heirs it wont be good, especially for you Scarlet."

"My friends?" Scarlet asked.

"If you can trust them. But word can't get back to your brother,"

"It wont," Scarlet said.

"Good then all of you get to bed. Running tomorrow morning," Harry said as he went to open the door and Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Rose all tumbled in.

"Ello mate?" Ron said.

"Heard it?"

"Last bit yeah," Neville replied.

"Keep it a secret,"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"I don't understand," Rose said.

"I'll explain," Scarlet said, taking her friends arm and leaving.

"This is so bloody weird," Ron said trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

"All the heirs at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"This is good though," Ginny said, "Right Harry?"

"We need to train. For now bed," Harry said leaving then alone.

* * *

"So that's why your in Slytherin," Rose said to Scarlet finally understanding what was going on.

"Yes. But we can't let anyone know. And I understand if you don't want to be friends,"

"Are you kidding me!" Rose said, "I haven't ever had a real family, not one I can remember any way. You've become like a sister to me Scarlet! I'm standing beside you on this,"

"Rose once word does get out Voldemort is going to target all of us. If Bobby, Mark and you stay my friend he is going to go after you."

"From what I've heard Harry, Ron and Hermione have been fighting since their first year and Ron and Hermione never left Harry. I'm not leaving Scarlet,"

"I don't know what I have ever done to deserve a friend like you," Scarlet said as the two girls hugged each other.

"You scared?" Rose asked.

"Yes,"

"Don't be," Harry said walking over to them.

"Harry!" they both said surprised.

"Didn't mean to listen in. Scarlet don't worry. I will train you and if it comes to it I will protect you,"

"Harry I can't and wont ask you to protect me. I know I have a lot more to learn then, Luna and Trey but,"

"I have my mission Scarlet. I will train you! I will try and keep you out of any major battles before I am sure you can hold yourself. But if it ever comes to it I want you to stick close to me always."

"Harry how can you be so willing to give you life for mine. My family,"

"You are not your family. Now I suggest you two girls get some sleep. I want to hear you were both running in the morning," Harry said as he walked away.

"This is going to be interesting," Rose said.

_please review!_


	24. Fighting and dating

_disclaimer- i own nothing...and wish i didn't own this chapter i wrote_

_Sorry you all but i think this is the worst chapter i have ever written (and that is saying a lot) please don't be to hard on me! Also i promise the next one will be better! _

"This is just bloody wonderful," Harry said to himself as he sat down on his bed.

"What's bloody great?" Ginny asked walking in.

"Ginny you should get some sleep,"

"I came to say goodnight to Anne and Jason and heard you muttering in here. So what's bloody great?" she asked, mirth filled in her eyes.

"Rose! She's a heir Ginny!"

"She's a good kid Harry! She's not like her family!"

"I know that Ginny! But she is a kid! She's a first year and we are asking her to fight! It isn't right Ginny! It's bad enough," But Harry stopped himself.

"It's bad enough that we have been asked to," Ginny finished for him.

"She's a kid Ginny! When word get's out who she is and it eventually will she will be in trouble!"

"Harry did any one ever tell you that you worry way to much!" Ginny said.

"I know! It's just hard! I mean we are all just kids! We should of had a chance at some type of a normal life! But instead I'm stuck fighting Voldemort and I brought you all down with me!"

"Harry James Potter if you don't stop talking like an idiot I will have to hex you!"

"I'm sorry Ginny! Listen just go get some sleep. I'm fine,"

"Your not Harry, but I'll leave yah alone. You rest as well alright?"

"I will. Night Ginny,"

"Night Harry,"

* * *

"You are a bloody idiot!" Trey said to himself walking back and forth in the head boy's room, his room.

"What have I gotten myself into. Cedric what did you get me into,"

"Well I didn't do it on purpose!" Trey heard some one answer.

"Whose there!?" Trey demanded.

"I don't want to frighten you," as a ghostly shape walked out from the wall and towards Trey.

"Ce...dric?" Trey said scared to death.

"Sorry cousin. I don't have much time but I was give the chance to come here to speak to you and I want you to understand."

"How do I know this isn't a figment of my imagination!"

"Why don't you just listen!"

Trey nodded mutely.

"Good. Sorry to come and just scare you like this Trey but we needed to talk. Or well I need to talk to you. I wanted to first apologize for what has been thrown at your feet. It wasn't fair and I am sorry."

"Cedric it isn't like you knew what was going to happen," Trey said, still shocked to see his dead cousin standing in front of him.

"Your right about that cousin. But I did know I was the heir. I was afraid of it, afraid of what to do with it. I wanted so badly to win the tournament I didn't think about much else. When Harry and I were taken I knew it was the end. I just wanted to keep Harry alive instead I was killed before I could help him, before I could help Hogwarts and now it has been put on you to do what was suppose to be my duty."

"Cedric I can do this, I will do this. You taught me when I was younger. I can fight and I will do it in your name!"

"NO! Trey listen to me. Don't fight unless it is with your whole heart, not for revenge, for me. Harry and his friends aren't the most level headed people Trey, they are going to need you. They are going to need your voice of reason. This is what I have come to tell you," Cedric said as he started fading away.

"Cedric don't leave!"

"It's my time Trey. Fight for all that is good. Fight to live! And keep Harry alive above all. He is the salivation our world, your world needs. He will put his life in danger for anyone and everything. Keep him in line," Cedric said as he disappeared.

Trey sat down on his bed, holding his head, wanting to yell out in frustration but just felt despair. His cousin was dead and left him to carry out what was his task and he would not fail Cedric, not now. He'd do as his cousin asked and he'd fight, he'd protect Harry with everything he had in him.

* * *

"Scarlet,"

"Hello brother," Scarlet responded as she entered the common room.

"Where have you been?"

"It is none of your concern Draco,"

"Don't tell me it isn't my concern. I'm your brother. You will answer me!"

"Now you are my brother? I find it funny brother that you only invoke our kinship when it suits you best. I maybe eleven but I am not stupid. So leave me be."

"Your messing with those Gryffindors aren't you! Bloody hell Scarlet I told you to stay away from them!"

"It is none of your business Draco! Those Gryffindors as you call them are my friends. They are my family! They will stand by me when the time comes. Will you Draco? Or will you run to our father and tell him I am associating with mudbloods?"

"It be for your own good Scarlet!"

"You have to do what you think is best Draco. But know I will not give up on my friends nor will they give up on me. Now good night!" Scarlet shouted as she ran up to her bed, a place were Draco could not follow.

Draco stood up and picked up the letter he had ready to sent, he threw it into the fire and then headed up to bed.

* * *

The next evening during dinner Harry looked around the Great Hall to see many of his friends and members of the new Order looking very tired, the running had begun.

"Hey Ginny can you watch Jason and Anne tonight?"

"Course Harry but why?"

"Wanna get the heirs together," he whispered to her, she nodded as Harry walked over and tapped Ron on the shoulder, "Room of Requirements at 9," Harry said then going to Scarlet, Luna and Trey.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Harry said as he walked into the room to find all the others had arrived.

"Hey Harry," they responded.

"So what's going on?" Trey asked.

"Training. The five of us are going to start tonight," Harry said as the door opened and in walked Hermione and Neville.

"What are they doing here?" Trey asked, questioning.

"Scarlet you are just a first year. Neville and Hermione are going to work with you. Get you up to par in the next few months,"

"Is that even possible?" Scarlet asked.

"Well we will see," Harry replied. "Mean while, Ron, Luna and Trey I'm going to teach you how to use a sword,"

"But I need to learn that to," Scarlet said.

"And I will teach you. For now you need to get caught up Scarlet," Harry replied calmly.

"Fine," she said slightly annoyed.

"Good," Harry said as he held his hand out and said "sword" and in Harry's hand appeared the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Now you three do what I just did," Harry said.

Ron was the first go , excaliber appearing in his hand, then Luna went followed by Trey. Mean while Hermione and Neville had taken Scarlet to the other side of the room to start her training.

"Alright let's start with stunning," Hermione said, "Neville has volunteered to be your test dummy," and at that Scarlet sent a stunning spell at Neville.

"You know it?" Hermione said as she canceled the spell, clearly surprised.

"I'm a Malfoy. I'm at least almost to a third year level,"

* * *

"Bed!" Harry said about an hour later when all his friends stood, huffing and puffing, even Luna.

"Isn't always going to hurt this much?" Trey asked, concerning his arms.

"Not once you get use to it. But you guys did good. Practice, we will meet again on Saturday and see how you've kept with it. But you need to rest as well. Tired fighters aren't smart fighters," Harry said remembering when Hayden had once said that to him, it seemed so long ago now.

"Alright Harry," Ron said.

"Good. Scarlet do you have any questions?" Harry asked.

"No. Well actually I was wondering if I could come into Gryffindor tower tonight. I told Rose I'd try. She needed some help with her potions homework,"

"No problem. Hermione are you heading up now?"

"Yes,"

"Take Scarlet with you,"

"Sure come on Scarlet," Hermione said leaving, "I hope you don't mind but I just want to stop by Professor Black's room."

"No problem! Thanks Hermione,"

"Luna can I walk you back?" Neville asked, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"That would be lovely," Luna said, as she and Neville left.

"Your pretty good with the sword Trey," Harry said as he started cleaning up.

"Not as good as Ron. You seem to have a real good talent with it,"

"I'm King Arthur's heir. I think it has something to do with the sword," Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Well you both will get even better. We have a long way to go but this is a start. I have to get you lot trained up. Then we have to train the Order of the Lily."

"Don't worry Harry," Ron said.

"Well I'm heading up. Need to relieve Ginny of babysitting duties," Harry said as he left.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Trey. Night," Ron said as he was heading to the door.

"Hey Ron?"

"Yeah Trey?"

"I know we don't know each other and all but I want to let you know I am prepared to do what ever I have to. I will help Harry with what ever he needs."

"I know Trey. Hermione and I are protective of Harry, some one has to be. I trust Luna oddly enough with my life and with Harry's. I know you fight for us," Ron said as he left the room.

"I promise Cedric," Trey said as he to left.

* * *

"Sirius! Dad come on it isn't that late," Hermione said as Sirius came and opened the door looking tired.

"Bloody hell Hermione. It's late!"

"Of course it is. But I came to tell you that I am not going to be in class tomorrow, "

Sirius looked at her as if he was a fish out of water. "And why would that be daughter of mine? Don't get be wrong I've skipped out on classes in my life but your Hermione. My blood may run in your veins but not my personality,"

"I have something to do. I can't be very specific."

"Nothing illegal or dangerous?"

"Not dangerous,"

"Illegal then?"

"Slightly but?"

"But if you sign this it wont be illegal," Hermione said holding a piece of paper to him, it was for the restricted section.

"You're a sneaky little devil Hermione Jane. I'm so proud," Sirius said as he took a quill and signed his name.

"Anything else?"

"Yes if any one asks I am doing research for you," Hermione said as she left Sirius' room, picking Scarlet up at the end of the hall way and heading back to her dorm.

Sirius closes the door and slightly chuckled to himself as he went to go check on Chris.

"Oh Zizi she doesn't realize how much like you she really is,"

* * *

"Hey Gin," Harry said as he walked into Griff's room.

"Hey Harry," she said as he stopped.

"Silenco!" Harry yelled at the room that his children slept in before he fell to the ground clutching his head screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD YOU BASTARD"

"HARRY!" Ginny said running to his side and trying to keep him from hurting himself as he thrashed, screamed and clawed at his face. And with a moment of his screaming Ron, Hermione, Scarlet, Rose, Bobby and Evan all showed up.

"What happened?" Ron said as he helped Ginny hold Harry down.

"I don't know! He walked in and it just started screaming," Ginny said as Harry just stopped moving.

"Mate you alright?" Ron asked as Harry pushed himself up, his face have blood running down it from where he had clawed at his face.

"Get off," Harry said pushing Ginny and Ron away from him.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Just shut it," Harry said taking a deep breath closing his eyes and opening them a moment later.

"I need to go," Harry then said standing up, walking into his room slowly, the gang following behind him as he opened his trunk and pulled out a black vial, pulled the cork out and downed the contents.

"Harry what is that?" Ginny asked as his body glowed a light blue color, the cuts on his face healing, the light dimmed.

"I've got to go."

"Go where Harry?"

"Can't say. I'll be back before classes,"

"Harry we are not just going to let you run off. Is there a battle?"

"You can say that. Just trust me when I say this just needs to be left to me,"

"Let us help you Harry! I'm a heir!" Ron said.

"An untrained heir Ron. Your competent but this is dangerous. And the more time I use delaying here the more time I am waiting! So just let me go," Harry said as he whistled and Hedwig showed up and landed on his shoulder in a burst of flames he was gone.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said angry.

"What do you think is going on?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah?" Bobby said.

"We will have to wait and find out. Unless any one has an idea on how to find Harry," Hermione said rather calm.

"You know Hermione I think you are scarier when you are calm," Ron said.

"We can't do anything for Harry now. We may as well get to bed," Hermione said leaving the room.

"Yup scarier then when she is mad," Ron said.

* * *

"Ara run!" Remus said.

"We can take them Remus!"

"There are to many. We need to protect Arthur and Molly. I will stall for time get them out of the house!"

"Remus I am standing with you!" Arthur said a serious grimace on the usual happy man's face.

"Listen Arthur. They are here for me tonight not you. This is my home. You are the minister of magic! The ministry needs you! Now go!" Remus said as the door was blasted apart.

"GO!" Remus yelled as he pulled his wand out and looked at the storm of death eaters about the break through his last charm.

"Remus," Ara said, "Remus Lupin you better pull through this or I will never forgive you!" she said and disappeared with the Weasleys.

"James help me," Remus said as the last charm was blasted through and his house became over ran with death eaters and he started fighting, curse after curse, hex after hex. But it was him against eight and he was over come, laying on his living room floor, blood seeping from leg.

"Bye bye werewolf," Remus heard one of them say, he closed his eyes, he would be joining Lily and James. But after a moment he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to see a dark figure in the door way, his wand out, two death eaters laying on the floor.

"James," Remus though before he passed out.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry yelled as he flew into the room with rage.

"Potter come to play?" one of them asked.

"I came to kick your arse if that's what you mean," Harry replied as he started to take death eater down one by one, they got a good couple of curses in and by the end even though he had one he was badly injured, one...no two ribs he felt were broken and he knew his shoulder was bleeding but he got himself over to Remus.

"Sorry Moony," Harry said as he stubbled over to Moony's prone body.

"Come on Moony wake up," Harry said as he collapsed to the grown. "Come on your fine! I can't loose you to!" Harry said just as Moony opened his eyes.

"James?" Moony asked.

"No it's Harry, Remus! Come on I need to get us help,"Harry said, he had worse then this.

"HEDWIG!" Harry said as his phoenix showed up.

"Take us to Hogwarts," Harry said as he laid a hand on Hedwig and Remus and he both disappeared reappearing in the infirmary in a heap on the floor.

"HELP!" Harry yelled, once, twice before the nurse came running in.

"Mr. Potter? Lupin?!" she said, surprised, shocked.

"He need's help. His leg is bleeding bad," Harry said.

"Help me get him on to a bed," she said, Harry went to do so when he gasped in pain from his ribs.

"Mr. Potter. Get into a bed this minute. You've damaged your ribs! I will take care of Mr. Lupin," she said waving her wand and Remus levitating into a bed Harry thinking to himself why she just didn't do that in the first place.

"I think I am going to pass out now," Harry said, his adrenaline dissipating as he collapsed onto the bed he was near by, Hedwig flying by.

"Well don't be useless. Get Dumbledore please!" the nurse said as the bird disappeared.

"What kids get into these days,"

* * *

"REMUS!" Ara Black yelled as she ran into the infirmary.

"Ara darling calm down,"Remus said as she flung herself at him.

"Remus Lupin you will be the death of me!"

"Well Ara Black I can't let that happen other wise that brother of yours will kill me!"

"Don't joke Remus! I was worried. I was told Harry showed up! Is he alright!"

"He's been knocked out and hasn't woken yet. If it wasn't for him Ara,"

"Well then it's a great thing he showed up!" Ara said.

"Arthur and Molly?"

"They are here. They wanted to check on Harry and you. Did Harry fight them all back,"

"He must of,"

"He took out eight Remus,"

"Some one needs to tie that boy down," said Sirius as he walked in.

"Oy Black what are you doing here. Don't you have a class to teach?" Remus said.

"Eh gave the class the day off. I wanted to come check on you old wolf and Harry."

"Where is he!" they three adults heard yelling.

"And that would be Ginny," Sirius said.

"He's sleeping Ginny," Ara yelled out.

"Well he better wake the bloody hell up! I swear running off like that! I could kill him!" Ginny said.

"Where are Jason and Anne?" Sirius asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject! And they are with my Mum!"

"Well why don't you go relax. He's sleeping. I will come get you when he wakes up?" Sirius said.

"Fine! But his arse is mine!" Ginny said leaving.

"Remind you of any one?" Ara asked.

"Lily," both men answered.

"Really what is with the Potter men and red heads," Ara asked.

"Wasn't James' mum a red head?"

"Slightly. She had a red tint there. But I know his Grandmum was,"

"Will you lot keep it down!" Harry yelled from the bed over.

"Harry," the three adults said.

"Quite," Harry said as he laid his head into his pillow and said, "Dobby!"

"Yes Master Harry," Dobby said showing up.

"My potion," Harry said and with a pop Harry had a black vial and downed it.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius asked.

"Gift from the elven world. Helps me heal faster,"

"How did you know Harry?" Remus asked.

"Got a visit from Voldemort. He was trying to get in my head but I pushed him out and got a glance into his and I saw the attack. You alright Remus?"

"Yes I am fine. And you?"

"Will be fine by tomorrow."

"Well you better be careful Prongs jr for it seems there is a certain red head out for your blood,"

"They just don't understand that I can't take them to battles. They aren't trained and I wont have them get hurt,"

"Harry would it stop you?" Sirius asked.

"No! But they are not me. Oh bloody hell they gonna kick my arse huh?"

"Seem's a lot of people are trying to kick your arse?" Ara said.

"It'll blow over. Thanks again Harry,"

"Your welcome Remus. But may I suggest either moving into Griffin Manor or getting Bill Weasley over to look at your charms,"

"I'll get Bill. But thanks for the offer Harry,"

"It always stands," Harry said pulling himself up.

"Um should you be doing that Harry. Your ribs?"

"The potion works wonders. Any way I better be off," Harry said getting out of bed, moving slightly sore.

"Harry?" Sirius said.

"I have things to do. No time to rest for the weary right?" Harry said, sneaking out.

"That boy really needs to be chained down," Sirius said.

"Did it ever stop James or you," Ara said

"That was different! James and I didn't just fight off eight death eaters by our self!"

"Again the difference?" Ara asked laughing, relieved.

* * *

"You're a real prat Harry! You can't run off every time there is a battle by yourself. Damn it! Those were my parents there. Don't you think we can help!" Ginny said.

"Of course you can Ginny! But you not done training yet. When you ready you will fight just not yet. I am sorry," Harry said.

"Well you better be! Had us all worried! Now go rest will you! I want to go say bye to my parents and get Jason and Anne! But you need sleep!"

"Fine but are you sure you don't mind taking care of Jason and Anne,"

"Harry I am their mum! Now go to bed!"

* * *

October came to an end and the training continued. The Order of the Lily was meeting regularly, at least twice a week, training. Harry and Ginny also seemed to have been spending time together. Nothing had happened yet but at least he wasn't avoiding her either. It was the first Saturday in November and Ron and Hermione were in Hogsmead as Perfects keeping their eyes on the other students.

"Ron do you think we can talk," Hermione asked, nervously as they walked.

"Course Hermione. I actually...well I wanted to ask you something. If you don't feel the same way though I understand and all," Ron said, oh he was going to muck this up.

"Ron what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, hoping it was what she thought.

"Um well Hermione I think I like you. I mean more then a friend and all and was wondering if we could well try dating," Ron said, and he was sure his ears were burning red.

"Do you mean it Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron was able to get out.

"Then Ronald Weasley I accept," Hermione said as she leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek, "yup," thought Ron, "my ears are burning off."

* * *

"Hey Sirius!" Harry said as he walked into Griff's room. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanting to know what kind of man Ronald Weasley is," Sirius said, with a slight growl.

"Why?" Harry asked as he picked Anne up and gave her a small toss in the air before putting her back down.

"Because he asked Hermione out and she said yes," Sirius said.

"Finally. Never thought he'd get the nerve to do it this soon. I figured I was going to end up locking the two of them in a closet or something. Sirius you can't possibly be angry about this?" Harry said.

"She's my daughter of course I am. It's only the reason that I know he is a fairly good guy but still," Sirius said rather like a child.

"Sirius there is no one else I'd rather see Hermione with. I trust Ron with my life, more importantly with my children's. Just let it be,"

"If he hurts her,"

"Then you can hex him but I know for a fact he wont, not on purpose though but do remember this is Ron," Harry said in a matter of fact type of way.

"Fine but I still won't be happy about it,"

"Just don't let Hermione know," Harry replied as he started straitening out the living room.

* * *

"Hermione! Hey Harry have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You mean the two of you aren't attached at the hip," Harry said with a laugh.

"How'd you'd fine out?"

"Sirius. Speaking of which watch for him mate. You mess this up and I don't know if I could stop him from hexing you," Harry said.

"And your okay with all this?"

"Course I am Ron. I've wanted you two to get together already. Glad it has just finally happened. Just treat her right mate,"

"Course Harry. Now I better go find her. She is probably in the library," Ron said leaving on search for his new girlfriend just as he left Ginny walked in.

"Hey Harry,"

"Hey Ginny hear about the new love birds," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Jokes Mr. Potter? Sometimes I think you have forgotten you sense of humor,"

"Sometimes I just don't have anything to laugh about Ms. Weasley."

"You shouldn't take life so serious. Love, life, family and most of all laughter will get you through anything Harry James Potter. Lighten up will you!" Ginny said with a smirk, "My," thought Harry about how beautiful her smirk was. Ginny sat down on Harry's couch as Jason crawled over and Ginny picked him up sitting him down next to her.

"Hey Harry what is this?" Ginny said looking at the piles of papers sitting on his table.

"Promise not to tell?" Harry said with a small smile.

"Promise,"

"Because it's a gift for Neville,"

"Neville?"

"It's a long story but basically I am going to bring back Neville's parents,"

"Bring them back from insanity?" Ginny said skeptical.

"Yes but don't say anything yet because I haven't worked out all the kinks yet,"

"Harry that is amazing though. When do you think you'll be ready?"

"Sometime in December. Before Christmas,"

"Amazing Harry,"

* * *

Harry sat in his bed late that night, wide awake staring at his ceiling.

"You know it is proper manners to show one self," Harry said out load as a very old man in glowing silver robes walked into Harry's room.

"Sorry there my son. How are you doing?" the man asked.

"Merlin I am guessing? Fine. So what can I help you with?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to meet you. I've never really been able to meet any the Potters until death that is and since you have inherited my talents I wanted to just meet,"

"Well here I am. My parents then, you have meant them?" Harry said, but Merlin did not answer.

"Have they given you a message? What is it Merlin?"

"I was not suppose to say, I am not aloud. It would be breaking the rules but well rules are made to be broken aren't they my dear boy?" the elderly man asked, reminding Harry greatly of Dumbledore.

"I don't understand?" Harry said.

"You may not believe me. But your parents never crossed over," the older man said.

"What do you mean they never crossed over,"

"What I mean to say," but Merlin got cut of at a loud boom in his room.

"I am sorry Harry but I can not say and must leave. We will meet again, for this I am sure," Merlin said and disappeared.

* * *

_Alright how bad? Drop me a review! Next chapter will be better! Sorry guys!!!!! Don't hate/ kill me!_

* * *


	25. Neville Longbottom

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Thanks for the reviews guy! Glad you didn't hate! and here we startto pick, the next chapter will be a doozy i promise! _

_PLEASE REVIEW_

Harry went to bed that night in a fitful sleep. What did Merlin mean his parents never crossed over. They couldn't be alive, that was impossible. Maybe he was wrong, he had to push it out of his mind, he needed to sleep.

* * *

"OY HARRY!"

"What?" Harry said waking up.

"Your mirror," the voice said as Harry searched for it and found it on his night table.

"Hayden?" Harry said.

"Sorry to wake you up mate,"

"No problem. Anything wrong?"

"No. But Ona and I were wondering if you'd like to come to dinner tonight. Bring the kids,"

"Sure that be great. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Harry said.

"Yeah no worries Harry"

"Hey Hayden before you go would you mind if one of my friends came with,"

"Of course not. Who is it?"

"Ginny. Just cause I know she was suppose to take the kids tonight and I think she'd like to see Pyrexia when we not saving your bum,"

"What do you mean take the kids?" Hayden asked.

"Oy I'm an idiot. I forgot to tell you,"

"Your dating?"

"No, not right now. But we found out that when Jason and Anne bonded with me they bonded with my soul mate and it seems Ginny is my soul mate so she is their mum," Harry said.

"Ona is going to hit you," Hayden replied.

"Most likely. But see you for dinner," Harry said, the mirror going blank and rolling out of bed just as he heard screaming from the room over, his kids. He walked out of his room and pushed the door open into the kids room and saw both Anne and Jason standing in their crib crying.

"Aw now you two no crying. We are going to go visit Aunt Ona and Uncle Hayden tonight. Isn't that exciting?" Harry said as he took them out of the crib and played with them when Ginny walked in.

"Morning Harry,"

"Morning Gin! He I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we went to Pyrexia tonight for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Not at all but is everything okay?"

"Yes. Well Hayden said yes anyway but I figured it be nice to show you around Pyrexia. Well Ginny we never really got to talk about this and I just thought it be good for us to have this conversation,"

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well Ginny you know Ron and Hermione are Jason's and Anne's godparents but that was before you were in the mix. If anything would happen to me the kids would be in your custody,"

"Harry let's not talk like you are going to die tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Ginny with the way I live it is a possibility. My parent's plan for me wasn't a good one and because Sirius was the only back up I ended up with the Dursley's. This is just for my piece of mind. But what I am saying is that if it comes to it, till the children are older the safest place to take them is to Pyrexia. This way if you have to you can become a little familiar with it and get to know Ona and Hayden," Harry said.

"Alright Harry if you want," Ginny said, "Now go get dressed why I get these two dressed for Dobby and Winky."

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said with a salute.

* * *

"Harry!" Ona said going and hugging the boy she hadn't seen in a while.

"Well hello to you too Ona!" he said hugging her back as Ginny stood holding Anne and Jason.

"Oh look how they've grown!" Ona said.

"Oy Ona don't get all mushy!" Hayden said walking in with Hali who launched herself at Harry.

"UNCLE HARRY!"

"Hey midget!" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Guess what!" she said in a whisper.

"What Midget?"

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

"What?" Harry said looking over to Hayden.

"Hey you knocked up my big sister!"

"Hali we were going to tell him at dinner!" Ona said with a chuckle.

"Oy mate you better be glad you married to her," Harry said laughing going and hugging Ona again.

"Congrats Ona!"

"Thanks Harry,"

"Boy or girl?" Harry asked, seeing now that Ona was showing a little.

"Two boys," Ona said with a wide smile.

"Twins! Bloody hell Ona!" Harry said laughing.

"Language Harry!"

"Ona will you ever give up on that?" Hayden asked.

"Never! Just because he fights like a sailor doesn't mean he must talk like one," Ona said, then walking over to Ginny.

"Hello again my dear. Ginny correct?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Oh please just Ona. And let's get a good look at these two," she said tickling Anne's belly.

"Cute as buttons. I told you Harry you better watch this one when she grows up. The boys will be all over her,"

"No worries Ona. I now have the entire Weasley army behind me," Harry said.

"That's only cause we saved your arse," Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Oh I've heard Ginny you have six brothers," Hayden asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Poor Harry," Hayden said with a laugh as he picked his daughter up and pulled her onto his shoulders. "Lets go get dinner. When I told Cook you were coming Harry she went into a frenzy," Hayden said as Ginny grabbed Jason and Harry took Anne.

"That is because I did not appreciate food, in her words that is," Harry said with a chuckle as they walked into the very large castle.

"This is amazing," Ginny said as they made there way into the dinning hall.

"This is just half of it," Harry replied as they took seats, special chairs being provided for the little ones.

"So when did you find out Ona?" Ginny asked.

"Just a few days ago. I wanted to get Harry here to let him know. But congratulations are in order for you as well I hear. The mum of those two. You poor dear," she said with a joke.

"You mean those three," Ginny teased back.

"Hey!" Harry said trying to defend himself, though it was useless.

"No more talk! Let us eat and be merry for there is much to be merry about!" Hayden said as the food was served and they ate and enjoyed each others company.

When they were done Hayden looked up, "Hey Harry why don't you show Ginny around a bit. Leave the kids here."

"Hayden," Harry said.

"Get going before Cook comes barging in here forcing you to eat more," Ona said laughing as Harry stood up and Ginny joining him, they left to explore.

"You think he will ever allow her to love him?" Ona whispered to her husband as Hali came to play with her cousins.

"He will. He's as stubborn as they come but not even he can deny his own attraction, I could feel it the minute they both arrived," Hayden said as he kissed his wife's neck.

"I love you," Ona said as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I love you more," Hayden said.

* * *

Harry had shown Ginny around the Castle which was no small feet and now he was showing her the grounds.

"This is were Hayden trained me to use a sword in battle," Harry said with a rather odd smirk.

"And what is so funny Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing I just find this place rather calming. I'm not really sure why,"

"It's lovely," Ginny said as she looked around, an a ray of different flowers surrounding them.

"Come on," Ginny thought to herself, "it is time to make a move."

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Yeah Ginny,"

"Harry I don't want to push but," she tried to say but she couldn't find the words, nothing wanted to come so she did the only thing she could think of and that was placing her lips onto his.

Harry closed his eyes, every fiber in his body was tingling with joy though his first instinct was to push her away which he eventually did.

"Ginny," he said breathlessly.

"Harry I love you,"

"You can't Ginny," he said with as much force as he could.

"Why not Harry?"

"Because he'll kill you! Voldemort will kill you and it will be all my fault and I can't loose you. We're close Ginny I wont deny it but we can't be together. Not now,"

"Harry I love you and if you love me then why shouldn't we be together. Because of Voldemort? I'm not scared Harry and you shouldn't be either,"

"Ginny I'm not ready alright," Harry said, turning and walking towards a rose bush.

"I don't want to fight you Harry on this but I love you and I can't understand why you can't give into it and just stop fighting it," Ginny said, not really sure were to go from there.

"Ginny," Harry said in no more then a whisper, "I'm a monster. Once the final battle happens you will be free of me."

"Harry you are not a monster,"

"No Ginny you don't understand," Harry said as he rolled up his sleeves, his back still turned to Ginny.

"Then explain it to me Harry," Ginny said.

"Please don't tell any one and don't be scared," Harry said as he waved his hand in the air and turned and faced Ginny who gasped in shock., taking a small step back, almost tripping.

"Ginny?" Harry said carefully as he stood there scars running up and down his arms and his neck.

"Where? The Dursleys?" she asked.

Harry didn't reply, "I told you Ginny I am a monster. I can't love you the way you deserve to be loved. They are all over my body Ginny. You don't deserve a,"

"Harry James Potter if you say monster one more time I'll give you something to be afraid of," Ginny yelled, taking a breath to calm herself.

"Ginny,"

"Just shut it!" Ginny said, "if your not ready to be together fine but don't let this be what stands in your way Harry. Do you think it is your body that matters to me? It's your soul Harry who I love, and when you realize it tell me because I will wait Harry," Ginny said with a sad expression, studying how the scars curve on his body and then she turned to walk away.

"Go after her," a part of Harry said.

"She'd be better off with out me," another part said.

* * *

"Good night Harry," Ginny said as she left Griff's room but instead of heading to her dorm she went to her brothers, she needed family.

"Ronald wake up!" Ginny said pushing him enough so he woke up.

"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked ask, slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk," Ginny said.

"Can it wait till the morning?" Ron asked.

"No! It's about Harry," Ginny said.

"Is he okay? Has there been another attack?" Ron asked, shooting up out of bed.

"No attack, but come down to the common room so we can be alone," Ginny said, getting up and walking out of the door. Ron slowly pulling himself up and following till both Ginny and he were sitting down in the common room, or more he was sitting, Ginny was pacing.

"Ginny what is it?"

"Ron this has to stay between you and I. Because I don't know what to do," Ginny said, Ron had never seen his sister so unsure of herself, so afraid.

"Tell me what's going on Ginny?"

"It's Harry. I Ron I don't know how to say this but Harry's body, it's horribly scared,"

"I know Ginny," Ron said, amazed that Harry had told her.

"What do you mean you know!"

"When we all found out about you being his soul mate and all and I went to talk to him he told me that he wasn't ready to let you know. Do you understand now Ginny? He's afraid you wont love him when you saw it. He's afraid to love Ginny and can you blame him?"

"Ron it doesn't matter to me! I'd love Harry no matter what he looked like. He just can't love me. And I don't know how to help him heal. You and I both know that the only reason he'd still have those scares is if he had almost died," Ginny said.

"I know Ginny. Harry's been through so much. I expect he thinks he's gonna die when this is all over. All we can do is love him, and protect him, even if it's from himself," Ron said.

"I love him so much Ron it hurts sometimes. I try to deny it and push it back but I love him,"

"Your just going to have to wait Ginny. He will come around," Ron said getting up and hugging his sister.

"I just want him to be okay," Ginny said.

"Hermione?"

"Doesn't know and it isn't up to us to tell her. This is Harry's secret, whom he tells is his choice. Don't push him."

"I'll try not to Ron,"

* * *

November ended and Harry was rather please with how training was going. He felt rather confident in Ron, Trey and Luna even Scarlet though he refused to say it because he didn't want to let her fight. Neville, Hermione and Ginny were doing quite well too. Though he was avoiding Ginny at ever opportunity he could, and Ginny knew it. The kids had grown, Anne, Jason and Chris had all grown, Anne and Jason were both seven months while Chris was eight.

It was the second week of December, late at night Harry was up at his desk when he pushed himself away. He had figured out how to bring back Neville's parents.

* * *

"Hey Neville can I speak to yah mate," Harry said the next night at dinner.

"Sure Harry what's going on?" Neville asked.

"Alone," Harry said getting up from the dinner table, Neville nodded and got up.

"Ginny you got the kids?"

"Yeah," she responded, it had been the first sentence she had gotten from him that not included talking about training.

Harry and Neville walked out of the Great Hall, noticed by Sirius and Dumbledore.

"What is that boy up to now?" Sirius and Dumbledore both thought.

"So what's up Harry?" Neville asked.

"Nothing really Neville I just wanted to talk. We've never really gotten to just talk as mates. I have something to tell you but first can I ask you for a favor. I've been thinking a lot lately and every day I come to realize how bad my parents were not prepared for their death. Not that I blame them of course but I have a war to fight and now two little kids. Neville if I die, Ginny gets the kids and Ron would not see a reason to stay and help, he'd want revenge. I need you to promise me that you will stop him,"

"Harry,"

"Neville you've always been level headed and I can't let Ron run off and do something stupid because of me. But also in the chance you can't stop him or something happens to Ron I would be very appreciative if you'd help Ginny out.

"Of course I would Harry," Neville said, that wasn't even a question in his mind.

"Good, thank you Neville. Now I need you to listen to me. What I'm gonna tell you is true but there is a possibility it wont work or make it worse," Harry said, how did you tell some one you could give them back the one thing they've always wanted.

"What is it Harry?"

"Neville I found a way to bring your parents back. To bring them back from their insanity,"

"No!" Neville said, looking shocked, "how? That's impossible," Neville said.

"No, just nearly. You need a powerful person to do it. I have to push myself into their mind and fix it. I've been researching it for the last few months. I think I could do it Neville."

"Harry,"

"There are risks Neville. It could leave your parents worse off then they are."

"I want to do it. When can we do it?" Neville said, his face set to steel.

"I think you should talk to your Grams first. But we could do it this weekend. Why don't you send her a letter telling her to come to Hogsmead tomorrow night for dinner,"

"And how are we suppose to leave here. We still are students Harry," Neville said.

"I was going to go talk to Dumbledore about letting us leave for Saturday I'll just add Friday in,"

"Harry do you really think this may work?" Neville asked.

"I do. But I'm not a hundred percent Neville,"

"We will talk to my Grams on Friday. Harry if this works..." he trailed off.

"I know Neville. Go write to your Grams I am going to find Dumbledore."

Neville nodded and took off, he had a lot to do and so did Harry.

* * *

"Professor," Harry said as he walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry my boy. How are you" Dumbledore asked.

"Well. How about you sir?"

"As good as an old man can be," Dumbledore replied, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. Neville and I need permission from you to leave Friday night and Saturday. Actually Ron and Hermione will be leaving on Saturday as well."

"Were are you going?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found a way to bring Neville's parents back from their insanity. Friday we need to go talk to his grandmother and on Saturday if she agrees I will preform the procedure,"

"Harry they are far gone. Your intentions are good my boy but to give false hope,"

"Excuse me Professor but I know what I am doing. I saved Sirius didn't I? This is not impossible just highly improbable. But I am strong enough to do it. I can push myself into Voldemort's mind, I can push my self into theirs,"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just need permission to leave," Harry asked.

"Alright then. You have permission Harry. I hope you know what you are doing my dear boy,"

"I do," Harry said leaving the office.

Dumbledore started moving papers around and searching through his desk, if Harry was right and the Longbottoms would be back he wanted to make sure they'd have a job, near their son.

* * *

"Oy Ron, Hermione over here!" Harry said calling is mate away from Hermione as he was whispering something in her ear, making her smile.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You guys busy Saturday?"

"No why?"

"It's a long story but I have a way to bring Neville's parents back. But well Hermione I figured you'd want to come observe. And Ron well after I do it I may be a little weak and may need yah there,"

"Harry is this dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Slightly but not as much as you'd think," Harry said not enjoying lying to them.

"Alright I'm in," Ron said.

"Me too," Hermione agreed, "well I better get off to bed,' she said leaning down and kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Night Hermione," Ron and Harry said and she left.

"You sure you know what you doing mate?" Ron asked.

"Yes,"

* * *

"Harry if my Grams is rude I apologize. Sometimes," Neville started to say as they were walking to one of the nicest restaurants in Hogsmead.

"Don't worry Neville," Harry said as they walked in and were seated with Mrs. Longbottom.

"Neville," she said as her grandson gave her a hug.

"Hi Grams. You know Harry,"

"Mr. Potter it is nice to see you," she said.

"Thank you Ma'am,"

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about Neville,"

"Well it was really me Mrs. Longbottom who wanted to talk to you," Harry replied.

"And what about?" she asked, presuming it was something her connections would be able to help with.

"This isn't easy to say Mrs. Longbottom but I want you to know that what I am saying is not a joke and it can be done. It is risky but that is why I will do it. But there is a risk, it may just not work or it could leave them worse off then they are," Harry started.

"Dear Godric Boy what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Mrs. Longbottom I found away to bring Neville's parents back from their state. And Neville and I wanted your permission to allow me to do it tomorrow," Harry said bluntly.

"That is impossible!" she said almost angry.

"Not it isn't. I have to get into their head and then I can fix everything. It's a risk but I can do it."

"I don't..."

"Mrs. Longbottom I would never to anything one purpose to hurt your family. It's my fault that it happened to them. The death eaters had been after a boy who fit a prophecy. It was between Neville and I so they went after both of us but it was really me who they wanted. Let me put this right. Let me give Neville back his parents. And you your son,"

"You said tomorrow?" she asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yes. In the morning,"

"Fine. I will meet you boys there," she said getting up and with a pop was gone.

"Well that went well," Harry said.

"We really are going to do this tomorrow," Neville said.

"Tomorrow,"

* * *

"Ginny you and Luna can just hang out in here today if you want. I'm not sure when we will back. If we are not back for the Order meeting you run it,"

"Harry are you and I ever going to talk,"

"Just give me time Ginny," Harry said leaving the room, meeting Hermione, Neville and Ron in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Let's go," Harry said turning into a phoenix, his friends grabbing on and in a burst of flames was gone and arrived in the main entrance of St. Mungos.

_What's going to happen? Will Harry be able to bring back Neville's parents (for those who've read before shh!!!) and what will he find there? AND will Harry and Ginny ever get together?_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	26. The Return

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Hey this is twelve pages! I am rather happy with it! It's not the same in it's entirity but better!!! PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW!!!!! I have HAD A HORRIBLE weekend and nice reviews would make me smile! Thanks!_

"Neville!" a nurse said coming forward. Your Grandmother said your friends and you would be coming by. She is already with them, you know the way," the nurse said.

"Thanks Lisa," Neville replied as he led his friends down a long hall way and into his parents room. Alice Longbottom was sitting up in her bed, looking out the window while Frank Longbottom seemed to be sleeping.

"Hi Grams. You know Harry, Hermione and Ron,"

"Yes, Hello. Well Mr. Potter what do you need us to do?"

"For now just take a seat and get comfortable. I don't know how long this will take. Neville who do you want me to start with,"

"Please," Mrs. Longbottom said stepping in, "Start with my son. If anything were to go wrong and Alice became worse off, well my son would never forgive me."

Harry nodded and waved his hand at Neville's Longbottom to put her to sleep, she fell into a deep slumber and then summoned himself a chair and sat down next to Neville's father. Neville looked a lot like him Harry realized.

"Good luck Harry," Ron said as Hermione pulled out paper and started to take notes.

"See you all soon," Harry said placing both his hands on Frank Longbottom's head and before he knew it he was standing in a room that looked like a muggle bomb went off in. To his friends though it just looked like he was in a deep meditative state.

"What a bloody mess,"

"You can say that again," a deep male voice said, "behind you."

Harry turned around and behind him was Frank Longbottom, locked in a cage in the middle of the room.

"James Potter?" Frank said.

"No. I am his son, Harry," Harry said studying the cage.

"Oh I see it. The eyes they are Lily's. Can I ask what you are doing here?"

"To bring you back to your son,"

"Neville,"

"Yes. Your son is a good friend of mine. We can talk more once I get you out of this cage."

"It's impossible. No magic can break it,"

"Well it has never meant me. Stand back," Harry said as he rubbed his hands together and placed them on the metal lock, it started melting.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry removed his hands and then pulled the door, it swung open. Frank Longbottom walked out.

"I never thought I was getting out of there," he said.

"We not done yet Mr. Longbottom,"

"Frank please,"

"We need to reorganize this room. Put everything back in order and then you should wake up as yourself."

"Alice?"

"When I'm done with you I'm going to help her as well,"

"You are your father's son. How were you able to do this?"

"You just needed some one powerful enough to be able to push themselves into your mind."

"Why are you?"

"The prophecy I am the prophecy child and the heir or two very powerful wizards. But come on we need to get this place cleaned up, with out magic."

So both men started working, cleaning and organizing rows and rows of books, Frank's memories.

"I think we are done," Harry said.

"Yes me to. So what now?"

"I go work on your wife and you continue sleeping. I'll wake you both at the same time,"

"I don't know how to thank you," Frank said, the thoughts of seeing his wife and his son.

"Just love your son. He's one of my best mates. I trust him with my life," Harry said as he left Frank, jerking awake and wiping his brow of sweat.

"Did it work?" Neville asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"Yes," Harry said as he dove right into Alice Longbottom's mind.

Harry found himself in a bright, white room the only thing in there was a mess of books.

"Bloody hell!"

"Hello? Is some one there? Please help me! PLEASE!" Harry heard a woman yell, he followed the voice to a wall, she was enclosed behind.

"MOVE BACK!" Harry yelled and a few minutes later he sent a powerful curse at the wall, it crumbled to the ground and behind stood a woman with a soft, loving face.

"JAMES! Oh Godric James! How did you get here! I tried to tell them! But the death eaters got pushed me back," the woman ranted but stopped as she saw Harry's eyes.

"I'm Harry, James Potter's son. Now what is this about death eaters,"

"There are people who work here and they are death eaters. I've come so close to pulling myself out but they just kept pushing me back. Till this happened," she said looking around the room.

"Let's fix it then. Your son is waiting for you,"

"My Neville. How old is he now?"

"Sixteen. He's one of my best mates. So let's get to work then," Harry said slightly uncomfortable knowing there was death eaters working in the hospital.

"We are going to have to paint first and make a bookshelf," Harry said, "What color?"

"Red," she replied as Harry waved his hand and the once white room was a dark red. He waved his hand again and a large book shelf appeared. You organize your memory I will decorate?" Harry asked.

"Alright. Like the Gryffindor Common room please," she said as Harry got to work and what felt like several hours later, they were done.

"Amazing,"

"Well Mrs. Longbottom I better go. I need to wake you and your husband up,"

"Thank you again Harry. And please it's Alice," she said with mirth, "Mrs. Longbottom is Frank's mother."

"Alright Alice. See you soon," Harry said disappearing and jerking awake again, this time breathing rather heavily and feeling light headed.

"Harry!" his friends and Neville's Grandmother said together.

"I'm fine," he said taking a few deep breaths.

"Did it work?" Neville asked, unable to restrain himself.

"I think so," Harry said standing up with Ron's help. "Let's find out," Harry said waving his hand, both Frank and Alice opening their eyes at the same time.

"Alice!" Frank said rushing out of his bed and into the arms of his wife.

"Oh Frank!" she said hugging him tightly. "Oh Frank! I love you,"

"I love you to baby! Oh my Alice!" he said kissing her neck, her face, her hands, her arms.

"Frank stop we have company," Alice said looking over to the group of teenagers and her mother-in-law.

"Neville," Alice said looking at the boy who looked so much like her husband.

"Mum," Neville said, "Da,"

"Oh Frank our baby boy!" Alice said as Neville moved forward with a little push from Hermione and ended up hugging his parents.

"I can't believe this," Neville said as his mother pushed him away and looked him over.

"You've grown so much! Oh Neville I am so sorry honey! I'm sorry we haven't been here," his mother said, breaking down and crying.

"Alice don't cry! We are here now!" Frank said trying to hold back his own tears.

"Ron let's go and walk. I need to shake this off," Harry said.

"What about me" Hermione said.

"Stay here. They may have questions. Keep it to a limit though Hermione," Harry said as Ron supported him and they left the room.

"You alright mate?"

"Yeah I just need to shake this off,"

"I can't believe it actually worked. Harry that was a miracle you preformed," Ron said as they continued to walk.

"I'm just glad it worked out well but," Harry stopped as his eyes took in a man in a white coat sitting in front of a closed door. There was something wrong.

"What is it Harry?"

"You are going to think I'm crazy,"

"Probably but you may as well tell me," Ron said.

"I think that man over there is a death eater," Harry said as he searched his pocket for a small vile, he downed it, pep up potion.

"And,"

"He's guarding what ever is behind that door,"

"So you need a distraction?"

"Please,"

"Alright," Ron said, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"DEATH EATER!" Ron yelled, firing a curse at the man's chair. Ron didn't let him gain any ground and continued firing off curse after curse till he had the man running, Ron on his heels.

Harry moved towards the door and with a quick unlocking charm he walked into the pitch black room.

* * *

He got them loose. He was going to be free. The next time they came he'd attack, he'd get out and revenge the death of his child and wife. He'd seek revenge and kill what ever stood in his way.

* * *

"Lumos," Harry whispered, lighting up the room some what, there was nothing in the room besides four bare walls and a man strapped to a bed.

"Back again so soon! Figured you wouldn't be here for a few hours yet? Speechless? Get on with it already you bloody bastard! I'd like to get some sleep at some point," the man said with a highly sarcastic voice.

"Sir I don't know who you are or what is going on?" Harry said, confused and moving slowly towards the bed.

"Of course you don't! Your just here to do Voldemort's bidding. Well come on then! Let's go! I'm all stretched out and ready for you," the man said sickly.

"My name is Harry Potter sir. And if death eaters are holding you here I can help you get out," Harry said not sure at all what was going on.

"Playing that card tonight! My son died and it's because of you and your kind that it happened the man yelled just as Harry got close to the bed and he sprung up and attacked Harry, his hands going right for his throat, holding there firmly.

"YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU AND ALL YOUR KIND! GODRIC HELP ME!" the man screamed, the man who was in essence claiming to be James Potter.

Harry looked this man over, he sure did look like his father, like him but he was stuck, the air being forced out of him. He didn't want to hurt this man but he couldn't get loose.

"Please," Harry squeaked out as he raised his hand and pushed it against the man who went flying across the room, landing on the bed, Harry kept his hand raised, keeping the man from moving and continuing his attack.

"Come on! COME ON AND FIGHT ME! OR KILL ME! I won't live like this any more. Either fight me or kill me!" the man yelled!

"I am not here to hurt you!" Harry said as he took a few deep breaths.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You know who I am! I am James Harold Potter!"

"That is impossible! I am Harry James Potter and James Potter was my farther and he died over fifteen years ago!" Harry said, perhaps this man was just crazy.

The man for the first time looked at Harry, he did look like him but it was the eyes that caught him, Lily's eyes.

"It can't be! They told me you died! That my son and my wife was dead!"

"My farther is dead. He died protecting me,"

"No I was kidnaped. I can't believe it! Please prove to me you are my son!"

"How am I suppose to prove that. I can't I'm just Harry Potter. But you can prove to me you are my father," Harry said figuring this man would not be able to do it and they he could really figure out what was going on though in his mind he heard Merlin's voice.

"Anything," the man said with desperation.

"Prongs. Can you turn into Prongs?"

"I'm very weak," the man said, "but I will try if you will let me go,"

Harry lowered his hand and the man pushed himself to stand, "Lily help me," he said and with a small pop stood a magnificent stag, Harry reached his hand out to touch the stag but with another small pop laid, James Harold Potter on the floor, breathing heavy.

"I can't believe it," Harry said in shock, his father who was suppose to be dead was alive, sitting right in front of him.

"My baby boy," James said pulling Harry into a hug, one that not even Mrs. Weasley could rival.

Harry pulled back, "I have to get you out of here! Hedwig!"

But Hedwig didn't come that only meant one thing.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled pulling his mirror out of his pocket. "Ron!"

"Hey Harry!"

"Ron the death eater?"

"Knocked out and locked in a broom closet."

"Ron get back to the room I went in immediately."

"Harry what's going on?"

"Hedwig can't get here. That means there is going to be an attack that I think we caused. Just..." but Harry was cut off by a large explosion.

"RON!"

"I'm fine but your right. I'll be right there!"

The mirror went blank and he called Hermione, "Harry what is going on? We just heard a large explosion," Hermione said.

"Hermione seal the room. It's a death eater attack,"

"Harry you will need my help," Hermione said.

"For all we know the death eaters are after the Longbottoms. Stay with them and protect them. Neville and you should be able to seal that room up pretty tight," Harry said.

"Be careful. If Ron or you get hurt I'll never forgive you," Hermione said as the mirror went blank.

"Luna!" Harry said into his mirror, James watching all of this amazed.

"Hi Harry. How are," but she stopped when she saw his face, his serious face.

"What's wrong?"

"Death Eaters are attacking the hospital. Tell Dumbledore then organize the Order of the Lily just in case this is a distraction. Keep me informed."

"Yes," Luna said as Harry shoved the mirror back in his pocket.

"Here," Harry said handing his father his wand, "you may need this."

"But wont you? We need to stay here. You need to stay here if anything happens,"

"I don't need my wand. I have my own tricks. And you can stay here. I'll secure your door before I go but I have to fight until the Order arrives here."

"I am not staying here! You are only what sixteen?"

"You don't understand and I will explain. Just trust me," Harry said as the door flew open, Harry was up and poised to attack when he noticed the red hair, Ron had arrived.

"It's a blood bath," Ron said, Harry noticing the blood on Ron's shirt.

"That?"

"Not mine. I'm fine. But we need to get out there," Ron said rasing his hand, "Sword," the glistening blade appearing in his hand.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron said looking at the man who stood be hind Harry, beside his long beared and ragged appearance he looked a lot like Harry.

"Harry who is he?"

"Um well mate your gonna think I am crazy but it seems he is my Father,"

"WHAT!" Ron said.

"Listen I know it's unbelievable but he turned into Prongs. So for now he is with us. As you said we need to get out there and help," Harry said changing the topic.

"Fine but if he tries and hurt you Harry I'll hex him,"

"Fine. Now what are we faced with here?"

"Lots of death eaters. I'd say maybe thirty? There could be more. They are scattered about," Ron said.

"Plan?" Harry asked.

"Fight like hell and stay together," Ron suggested.

"Alright. We'll play distraction till the Order can get here then. Let's go," Harry said heading for the door, "Lets do this," he swung the door opened and fired a stunner at the first death eater that came at him.

"Ron!" Harry said pointing at the death eater charging towards him, Ron swung his sword, cutting the man down in his tracks.

"HELP!"

"Harry!" James said point towards were the scream came from.

"Follow," Harry said turning into a black wolf and taking off in lightening speed down the hall way.

"Bloody hell he is an animagus," James Potter said as Ron and he took off following.

Harry ran, not noticing he was entering the maternity wing but all he saw was one woman standing with her wand in front of a door way, fighting back ten death eaters, alone. Harry ran forward and using his legs he pushed himself off the ground, pushing down the nearest death eater to the woman. He turned around and with a loud howl he turned back into himself.

"Wasn't expecting me were you?" Harry said as he started to throw curse after curse. Ron ran right into the fray but James hesitated, not because he didn't want to fight but because he was lost in how amazing his son fought. It looked like he was dancing, a dance for his life and that was when James saw one death eater get by the lot, James took a deep breath and followed.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, pointing to James.

"Let's finish this first," Harry said sending another hex and then a stunner.

* * *

"Why James you've escaped," the death eater, Bella Black said with a sickening smile, one that made James cringe.

"Bella leave here. If you stay you will be brought down. Leave this children be." James said, holding his son's wand tight.

"Oh but James my lord has asked me to kill the new generation of muggle loving fools and I will not fail him and I will kill you my toy if you stand in my way,"

"Leave Bella,"

"He's right you know," Harry said walking past his father and towards Bellatrix.

"Oh little Potty wants to play now to?"

"You don't scare me you deranged woman,"

"But I should Potter,"

"Then let's do this," Harry said throwing the first hex at her, sending her flying across the room.

"Get the kids out of here," Harry said as he blocked a curse Bella threw.

"Harry," Ron said unsure.

"DO AS I SAY!" Harry said as Bella threw another curse, Ron nodded and with flick of his wand he and James started to move the children out. Soon a whole army of men and women came out of there rooms and started to help as well, squeezing their way around Bellatrix and Harry's battle.

"Come on Bella you can do better then that," taunted Harry, he was tired and the pep up potion was wearing off and his footing messed up and soon he found himself at wand point.

"Any last words Potter?" she said with a sickening grin.

"NO YOU DON'T" James Potter yelled as he threw himself on top of her, giving Harry the chance to scramble away.

"I'll kill you for that my toy," Bella said as she raised her wand, the killing curse on the tip of her tongue but the last thing she saw was a green light flying from a young boys hand, so powerful that it threw her off her feet and she was dead by the time her body hit the ground.

Harry stood tall, breathing hard. From James stand point that was the first time his son had ever used that curse, had ever used magic to kill.

"My son," James said carefully.

"The order is here," Harry said as he heard yelling coming from the hall way.

"HEDWIG!" Harry said at the appearance of his white phoenix.

"Ron take him back to Griffin Manor and stay there till I arrive,"

"Harry," Ron also tried.

"I don't have time. I am still needed," Harry said.

"You need my help," Ron said.

"I am not leaving," James added.

"Neither of you have a choice. Don't make me for to you do as I say," Harry said his green eyes shown bright.

"Hedwig take them back to Griffin Manor," Harry said and in a half a second both James Potter and Ronald Weasley were gone, leaving Harry and the corpse of Bellatrix.

"You bloody bitch!" Harry said, more angry at himself for what he had to do. But he stopped, he couldn't think about it right now. He still had a duty to do.

* * *

"BLOODY HELL," James Potter said as Ron and he arrived in a large bed room.

"You can say that again," Ron said rubbing his neck.

"We need to go back and help him. I can't loose him now. Not after all this time, not after I thought I'd never see him again," James said in desperation.

"You may not believe me but he will be fine. He's a good fighter, better then Dumbledore even. Now tell me are you really his father because if your not, if you hurt Harry I will break every bone in your body and don't think I won't."

"What is it to you?"

"He is my brother, my best friend. He is my family and you don't mess with my family," Ron said doing his best to be intimidating.

"I swear to you I am who I say. I am James Potter,"

"Fine. But remember what I said. There is a shower through that door. You can clean up. I'll make us lunch. I don't know how long we will be here,"

"Were is here?" James asked.

"One of Harry's homes," Ron responded and left the room.

James looked around, this had to be a bloody dream, a bloody good dream. Still holding Harry's wand he walked into the bathroom and for the first time in over fifteen years he looked at himself in a mirror and almost laughed at his shabby look, he raised the wand and got rid of his beard and cut his hair before he took a shower, the hot water hitting his skin. "Oh Lily," he thought, "how am I going to do this."

He got out of the shower and found a pair of old jeans and a old cannons t-shirt sitting on the bed for him. He changed into them just as Ron walked in with a plate of sandwiches.

"Thanks," James said as he started stuffing one into his mouth.

"I still can't believe you are Harry's father,"

"It's a long story. I'm glad you've got my son's back though. Even if that means I see the end of that sword of yours,"

"He really does look a lot like you,"

"Yes but he has his mother's eyes," James said.

"I'm not really sure what to say," Ron blurted out.

"Well then I'll take it over from here," Harry said walking into the room, his cloths ripped, blood coming from his shoulder.

"Everything alright now?"

"Yeah Dumbledore and the Order are taking care of it. I took Hermione and the Longbottoms back to Hogwarts. I figured they'd be safest there for now and then came back here. Hermione said she be waiting for you in Griff's room."

"Harry I should stay here. Just in case," Ron indicated that he still didn't trust James.

"If you want to stay your welcome to Ron. But um can you go down stairs. Give Hermione a call and then tell her to just tell Sirius I'll be in touch with him later,"

"Neither of them are going to like this Harry,"

"I know," Harry replied as Ron left the room.

"You're a good fighter," James said trying to break the silence.

"You've been there for fifteen years?"

"Kind of," James said.

"If I knew," Harry said.

"Don't blame yourself. You thought I was dead. I thought you were dead. But we both alive and together. I'm just sorry I haven't been here for you. Who raised you? Sirius?"

"James,"

"You can call me dad you know,"

"I...dad," Harry said tasting the word on his tongue and liking it, but afraid of it, "dad a lot has happened in the last few years. A lot of things you wont be happy with but I need you to realize that it happened and it is done. And I will explain everything to you soon. But for now I have to figure out how we are gonna break this to every one. When Sirius hears he is going to loose it," Harry said worried.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron said surprised as his girl friend arrived.

"Where is Harry? He dropped us off at Hogwarts and then disappeared. I figured he came back here but is he alright? What is going on Ronald!" Hermione said angrily.

"Harry just has some stuff to deal with," Ron said.

"Where is he? His room?" Hermione said making her way towards Harry's bedroom.

"Hermione you can't go up there," Ron said chasing after her, though Hermione was faster. She figured Harry was hurt and that's why he was staying here. She got to his room and pushed the door open.

"Ron I told you I'd," but Harry stopped as he noticed it wasn't Ron but Hermione.

"Oy Hermione I told you to stay at Hogwarts," Harry said rather calm.

"WHO IS HE!" Hermione yelled, her wand out trailed on the man that looked just like Harry.

"Zizi?" James said confused.

"Hermione listen put your wand down. I brought him here. I think, I know he is my father, James Potter."

"That is impossible Harry!" Hermione said, "He must have cast a charm on you. James Potter died and I'll be damned if I let him hurt you!" Hermione said saying the first curse that came to her mind that would of sent James flying if Harry had not stepped in front of the curse that sent him flying backwards, hitting the wall hard.

"HARRY!" James and Hermione yelled as did Ron as he just entered the room.

"WHAT DID YOU BLOODY DO!" Ron yelled figuring it had been James who did it and jumped across Harry and on top of James. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Ron yelled.

"Harry! Oh Godric! Harry are you alright!?" Hermione asked as Harry moaned and started to move.

"Your curses are getting stronger," Harry said as he pulled himself up and saw Ron and James going at it.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said, jumping up and swinging his hand, both James and Ron flying apart.

"Cool it! Both of you!" Harry said.

"He attacked you!" Ron said.

"No Hermione did," Harry responded.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Hermione yelled.

"Alright the lot of you listen up!" Harry said as the room went quite.

"This man is my father. I don't know the whole story yet but he is James Potter. So until we figure all this bloody shit out will you guys just trust me. Because when Sirius finds out he is going to flip!"

"Well," James said rather loudly, "I'm sure you are right Harry and this may be a good time to figure out how you are going to tell Sirius because he's standing in the door way, with oh Godric Remus,"

Harry looked to the door and saw Sirius and Remus both standing there.

"Um hey guys," Harry said but that was all that was able to leave his mouth as Sirius charged into the room and sent James scrawling on the floor.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" Sirius screamed as he punched the man that looked like his dead best friend in the face.

"SIRIUS STOP!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Sirius' arm who by mistake swung it, punching Harry square in the jaw.

"BLOODY HELL SIRIUS YOU JUST PUNCH HARRY!" the man that looked like James Potter yelled.

"RON! REMUS STOP THEM!" Hermione yelled.

"You get Sirius," Ron said as he went for James. "HERMIONE a little help!" Ron yelled.

She nodded and sent a charm that aloud Remus and Ron to pull the men apart.

"Harry you better explain what is going on before I let Sirius finish what he started," Remus said looking at the man that looked like Harry with disgust written across his face.

"Listen he is James Potter my father. I swear it to you! He turned into Prongs and you lot know that no one else would be able to do that,"

"This could be dark magic we are dealing with!" Sirius ranted off.

"Ask me anything! I am Prongs! I swear to it Padfoot, Moony!"

"You could of been trained by Wormtail. He knew us, he'd be able to tell you anything," Remus said.

"Then ask me something that he wouldn't know. I swear to you I am who I say I am. If I'm not you can kill me for all I care," James said pushing Ron off and walking towards his old best friends.

"The day I married your sister," Sirius said looking at this man in the eye, "what did you say to me."

"Sirius that's easy," Remus said, "he told you he'd kill you if you hurt her."

"No," Sirius said, "What did I say! If you are really James Potter then you can tell me what you said."

"I told you that you were a dog but my sisters dog. I told you that I knew you loved her with all your heart and if anything were to ever happen to her it wouldn't be your fault. I told you that I could not be happier the day the Black family and the Potter family were joined together. The day I finally got the brother I had been waiting for since we had been first years," James said to Sirius.

"You couldn't know that," Sirius said trying to find some type of fault with it.

"Even if I could fake Prongs I couldn't fake his scent and you know that Padfoot," James said as he turned into the stag that was known as Prongs. Remus looked at him, still not sure. Sirius turned into Padfoot and walked around the Stag, a few minutes later turning back.

"James it's really you," Sirius said, unsure.

"It is, you old dog!" James said and the next thing he knew Sirius and Remus both were hugging him.

"James you died! I held your body," Sirius said, holding back the tears from within.

"It's a long story mate," James said and then something clicked in his head, he looked the single female in the room and then back at Sirius, he nose flared.

"She's your's isn't she?" James said looking at Hermione to Sirius.

"She's my daughter. Hermione Jane Granger Black,"

"She's Zizi's,"

"Yes,"

"She died in the fire," James said remembering the day he lost his sister.

"Long story,"

"Zizi?"

"Missing. We don't know were she is," Remus said.

"Remus I've been holding this in for the last fifteen years. Remus I am so sorry for not trusting you. None of this would never have happened if I had gone with my gut instinct. Remus I am sorry," James said as Remus gave him another manly hug.

"All that matters is your alive. James you've been gone for fifteen years," Remus said amazed.

"James what happened? You alright? Do we need to get you a healer? What the bloody hell?" Sirius said.

"HARRY!" Harry stopped and pulled his mirror out of his pocket.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked, still rubbing his new bruise on his jaw.

"It's Luna. She's gone into some kinda fit Harry. She keeps screaming your name. You need to get here now," Ginny demanded.

"Be there in a sec," Harry said shoving the mirror into his pocket.

"Ron, Hermione we got to go now. Um Sirius, Remus...Dad I'll be back," Harry said, not really wanting to leave but not having a choice as he turned into a phoenix, Ron and Hermione grabbing on and disappearing.

"Can some one please explain to me why my son has just transformed into a magical being! Or why he fights the bloody way he does?"

"It's a long story James. Not ours to tell," Remus said, stopping Sirius.

"James how are you alive? I...that night I held your dead body. I closed your dead eyes," Sirius said, talking a gulp remembering that fateful night.

"I'm glad the kids have left. I didn't want them to hear this, not all of it any way," James Potter said to his friends as Remus conjured chairs and a table for them to sit around.

"I think we gonna need some firewhisky," Sirius said, waving his wand a bottle and three shit glasses appearing.

"So talk," Sirius said.

"I was kidnaped that night, Lily and I both. We thought they killed Harry," James said as he downed the first shot, Sirius and Remus following.

"Lily was alive?" Sirius said remember closing her once bright green eyes, eyes that haunted him.

"Yes. They locked us up in some dungeon for a long time, two years I think. Feeding us little. I was sure Lily and I were both going to die. We tried to escape but we didn't have our wands, there was nothing we could do. I prayed day in and day out to Godric to help me. To save Lily. But I guess being his heir doesn't count for much," James said.

"That's cause your not," Sirius said, trying his best to comfort his friend.

"What do you mean Sirius. In school we always thought,"

"Lily, she was Godric's heir James. Godric's line became full of squibs but Lily was the first one born with magic. James your line is a direct link to Merlin. When Lily and you had Harry he became the soul heir of both wizards,"

"That explains it," James said, not looking as shocked as Sirius would of expected, Remus as well.

"Explains what?"

"This isn't easy to say. After that perhaps three years they locked Lily and I up in a rather decent room, with a bed. They told us we had a year to produce another heir. I we did it they'd let us go," James said taking another shot. "Lily and I knew we couldn't do it. We wouldn't give them a child they could raise into darkness. We didn't care what happened to us but we could not put a child into that. After a year and no baby they... they used the imperio on me guys. I couldn't fight it, I was to weak. I...they forced me to rape my Lily flower. I can still hear her screaming in my head and see her eyes, pleading with me. After that day I was locked away were Harry found me, St. Mongol's. I haven't seen Lily since, for all I know I have another child."

"James. Oh Godric Prongs," Sirius said downing another shot, Remus following suit.

"I raped my wife. And then was locked away and tortured and humiliated in more ways then human being should," James said, tracing a scar that ran down his neck, where Lily had clawed him that night so long ago.

"Do you think Lily is still alive James?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. They kept me alive for no reason I could ever figure out. Maybe they kept her alive as well. But I don't know, I don't know," James said.

"But my son. I can't let him know what I have done. I can't let him know what his father has done,"

"Harry would understand." Remus said, rather drunk now, they all were.

"He's sixteen, he's a boy,"

"You will soon learn that your son is now boy. He is a man, a fighter. He has gone though more things then any boy his age has ever had to go through. I failed you James. When I thought you were dead I went after Peter but that bloody rat got the best of me and I ended up in Azkaban. James he was raised by Lily's family, by her sister,"

"No!" James said, his eyes blood shot.

"I'm sorry James," Sirius said with a hiccup as he looked over at Remus who had passed out, that wolf had never been able to hold his liquor right.

"Padfoot old buddy,"

"You don't understand James. Your son was tortured there and it is all my fault. Harry is the way he is because I couldn't see past revenge,"

"Tortured," James said his nose flaring as he stood up, off balance.

"Yes! He's scared James. He wears concealment charms. I sensed them when he saved me,"

"Saved you?"

"I almost died. I fell behind the veil in the ministry. He saved me. I'd be dead if it wasn't for your son," Sirius said with another hiccup, some were in his subconscious telling him to stop talking.

"My son," James said taking another shot and walking towards the door but before he got their he passed out, soon followed by Sirius.

* * *

"Luna come on please talk to me," Neville said running his hand over her face, his parents and grandmother standing behind him.

"Neville what's happening?" Harry asked walking into the room, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"She just started ranting. Ginny left me here while she went to go get Trey and Scarlet. She thought it might have something to do being a heir," Neville said worried, for he was in love with Luna.

"Luna," Harry said lightly touching her hand and falling to his knees, not so much in pain.

"Ravenclaw?" Harry said as he saw Luna standing next to her.

"Harry I am sorry to have to call you here like this but I have a message from Merlin and Godric and this was the only way to get it to you with out it being known,"

"Luna you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry," Luna said.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked.

"Your father. We know you have found him. Godric wanted me to tell you to take it easy on him. That he has been through more then you will ever understand so that when he becomes over protective to try your best to not loose it,"

"And Merlin?"

"He told me to remind you what he said. That neither of your parents ever passed over,"

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Your welcome Harry. And just a word of advise. Talk to your father, learn from him. Then bring your headmaster into the mix. Things will run easier if you do," Ravenclaw said.

Harry nodded and the next thing he knew he was back in Griff's room, helping Luna sit up.

"Luna you alright?" Neville asked, conjuring a glass of water for her.

"I'm fine Neville! Ravenclaw just needed to get a message to Harry,"

"I need to go," Harry said getting up, just as Ginny walked in with Trey and Scarlet.

"Go where? Harry your hurt," Ginny said noticing his bleeding shoulder and the bruise on his face.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry. Listen do me a favor and just take care of Anne and Jason till I get back,"

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Griffin Manor. Hedwig won't come to bring you unless it is an emergency. So just don't worry," Harry said, in a half a second gone.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! OFF TO CHEM H/W_


	27. Dumbledore

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_A/n-so hope you like this! Again i am gearing up for a bad weekend, some idiot last weekend set my fence on fire and one of my dogs got pretty burnt, so i finally get to see her today! Wish me luck! _

Harry arrived back at the Manor a few hours later to find Remus, Sirius and his father passed out, an empty bottle of firewhiskey being the culprit for their state. Harry moved them to his bed, Sirius and Remus and then his father who woke up when Harry went to move him.

"It isn't a dream," James said, waking up.

"Hung over?" Harry asked as James took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Severely. Oh your mother would hex me right now that's for sure. I can hear her voice now, 'You weren't even back a day and you were already pissed. James Potter I'll castrate you!" he said with a bittersweet laugh.

"Here," Harry said pulling something out of his desk.

"What is it?"

"It'll get rid of the headache," Harry said as James downed the vial, feeling slightly better.

"Your shoulder," James said worried.

"It's fine," Harry said moving his hand over it the blood disappearing and the wound healing itself.

"That's amazing. Bloody hell! Your jaw?" James said.

"That'll heal by itself in a day. Don't worry about it,"

"I just still can't believe I'm here with you. I thought I was going to die there,"

"I can't believe I have a father. I've, for so long wanted to know you. All I have are stories,"

"Sirius told me the Dursley's raised you," James said, starting to remember bits and pieces of his conversation with Sirius and Remus.

"Yes," Harry said, his voice flat.

"Sirius told me they tortured you," James said not realizing what he was saying till after he said it.

"He wasn't suppose to tell you that," Harry said.

"It's true then,"

"I...don't know what to say. You just came back. There no reason to burden you down with this,"

"You're my son. Burden away," James said.

"I grew up there. It wasn't pleasant but last summer death eaters took control of them, or something to that effect," Harry said, "and well I almost died. I was saved by a phoenix, a friend of mine. She took me to relatives on your side,"

"My family is dead," James said, not understanding.

"They are distant family. Um I don't know if you know this but you are related to Merlin the Great,"

"Sirius told me,"

"I'm gonna have to hurt that mut," Harry said.

"Don't blame him. He was drunk. He's very truthful when he's drunk with me, he always was."

"Well Merlin's mother was an elf, yes real elf with pointy ears and all."

"Your bloody kidding,"

"No. They saved me and trained me. They helped me channel the magic that flows through my veins. With out them I would of died. I haven't told to many people that so if you can keep it quite,"

"Of course,"

"And now I need to tell you something. And I hope you can understand this. I know we have a lot to talk about but I need you to know this,"

"Anything," James said, not sure what Harry was going to tell him.

"When I was in the elven world, Pyrexia I found a child, he had a twin. You have to understand that in the elven world twins are very rare and very powerful especially opposite gender ones. This child's family was murdered by a man who wanted to use the children to take over Pyrexia. But the parents had enough time to hide the son so the man only got the daughter. I found the son and he bonded with me. Meaning that in essence he became his son, and so did his sister. I'm a da and I guess that makes you their grandfather."

James looked at Harry, his jaw slightly open if he had expected anything it wasn't that, not at all.

"What... um what are their names?"

"Jason Sirius- Weasley Potter and Lilithanne Molly Weasley- Potter,"

"Why Weasley,"

"Oh well it seems that when they bonded with me they bonded with my soul mate who is Ginny Weasley,"

"Soul mate,"

"We aren't dating but she is their mother and her brothers promised not to kill me if I added Weasley into their name,"

"Brothers?"

"Six, Ron is one of them,"

"And they didn't kill you? I wanted to kill Sirius and I am just one when he started dating Zizi,"

"I was lucky. It's sad to say that some times I fear the Weasley brothers more then any death eater I have faced,"

"And you've faced many?"

"Yes. I've fought back more then eight at a time,"

"Alone?"

"Mostly yes. I have to be ready to take Voldemort down,"

"Your mother would be having kittens right now if she heard how you are talking. I should be as well. But I'll be here for you and for your kids," James said a picture of Lily hurting him playing through his head, his baby boy had babies.

"Why do you have concealment charms up?" James asked.

"What?"

"Sirius told me,"

"I...its nothing you need to see."

"Please. I need to know," James said.

"The Dursleys were killed. It's over,"

"I can still see the pain you hold in your eyes. Lily, she was the same way. She was so strong but you could read her eyes like a book."

"It isn't,"

"I can take the charms off of you myself,"

"I'd break your arm," Harry said, a little to serious for James liking.

"Maybe your not uses to this whole talking thing. I sure hated it. Your mother though would kick my ass if I didn't make you. So let's talk. Today you killed some one with magic. You use concealment charms to hide your body from the world. And you don't open up easily that I can tell,"

"I don't mean to be the way I am. But I am a danger to every one. I am a danger to my children, I am a danger to my friends, to you. I killed Bellatrix and I feel sick to my stomach but I was taught that there are casualties. And I have to deal with the fact I have to kill to survive," Harry said this like he didn't believe it. " And one Voldemort's gone then I'm done. If I live though this I just want to build myself a nice home and raise my children. If I don't survive I want to make sure my children are taken care of. What I do to get there doesn't matter,"

"You've thought this out,"

"I've had a while,"

"The scars,"

"Spread through out my body. My back and my thighs have the worst of it,"

"He didn't,"

"No,"

"Well I'd offer you some firewhisky but seems we finished that off," James said wondering if there was another bottle any were.

"What about you? What happened? Why are you, no offense still alive?"

"Death eaters kidnaped me. I don't know why. Maybe they thought it was some kind of sick joke to toy with me," James said, not wanting Harry to know his real shame.

"I guess it doesn't really matter does it. I can't promise you much. I'm not the most forthcoming person. There are a lot of time I will leave to fight alone,"

"I can fight with you," James interrupted.

"You can protect those that I love,"

"You're my son,"

"And you're my father and I am asking you to protect those I love if the time come to it,"

"Let us stop talking about such sad things. Tell me about Hogwarts? Unless that is bad as well,"

"No! Hogwarts is amazing. It is were I meant my best friends, Ron and Hermione,"

"Of topic but can you explain Hermione to me?"

"Yes. We don't know how your sister survived but she had Hermione and gave her to muggles to raise. Over the summer Zizi had a son and left it at the Grangers' and death eaters attacked killing Hermione's mugggle parents,"

"And we don't know what happened to Zizi. And Sirius?"

"Thought it was a dream,"

"Bloody hell! I'd kill him if he wasn't my best mate I swear,"

"Yeah well please don't. Sirius isn't that bad," Harry joked. "But Hogwarts was the first place I ever called home. Ron and Hermione became my best friends in my first year and I also became seeker,"

"Wow! First years never make it! Please tell me Gryffindor right?"

"Of course!" Harry said with a smile as he highlighted his years at Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell! You helped Sirius escape! And that boy. I'm sorry. We will get Peter and he will pay for everything he has done,"

"You just better hope you get your hands on him before I do because there will be nothing left of him when I do,"

"So what next?" James asked as Sirius and Remus both started to stir.

"I go make dinner. Give Sirius and Remus both one of those potions I gave you and come down stairs. Don't worry they both know the way," Harry said as he left the room and walked down the stairs, taking deep breaths. His father was alive, his father.

* * *

"Oy Padfoot, Moony get your arse's out of bed," James said as he used his son's wand to make a bucket of ice cold water appear and drop on them.

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Sirius yelled jumping out of bed.

"WHAT!" Remus said jumping as well.

"Come on you lazy bums. Harry's making food," James said rather testily.

"James?" Remus said

"It wasn't a dream," Sirius added.

"Nope. In the flesh. Now who wants to explain to me about my grandchildren,"

"Cute little buggers. My son Chris and them are best friends, cousins. Potters and Blacks together again,"

"Speaking of which," James said as he hit Sirius hard in the arm.

"Oy what was that for?"

"Knocking my sister up twice!"

"I didn't do it on purpose mate," Sirius defended.

"Stop! Let's go eat," Remus said leading the way.

* * *

"Good food," James said as he dug into the pasta Harry made.

"You'd eat anything," Remus said in a matter of fact way.

"No I wouldn't! I never would eat anything that Sirius would make,"

"That's because it was usually spiked with something," Remus added.

"True," James said with a chuckle.

"So Moony, Padfoot what are you muts up to?"

"Well I'm teaching at Hogwarts this year as the Defense Against the Dark..." but Sirius never got to finish as James sprayed Sirius with the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"What idiot let you near a roomful of students whose minds you can mold?"

"Dumbledore actually?"

"Is he off his rocker?"

"Well Harry got Remus as the vice minister of magic," Sirius threw in.

"Godric! Really Remus?" James asked.

"Yup! Bloody werewolf running the ministry now with Arthur Weasley as minister,"

"Oh Godric Harry not only does she have six brothers but her father is minister of magic,"

"Yup,"

"Bloody hell!"

"So what is the next move here? I mean as much as I'd like to just walk into Hogwarts and say honey I'm home! I don't think many people would be happy about that and it might get me killed. So any plan?"

"Yes actually," Harry said.

"And?"

"Well we tell Dumbledore,"

"Dumbledore?"

"If he believes you every one else will,"

"This is one bloody crazy day," Sirius said shaking his head laughing.

"And why is that?" Harry said laughing as well.

"Lets see? You bring the Longbottoms back from insanity and you find you dead father who isn't so much dead. Harry James Potter you deserve a metal,"

Just as Harry was going to retort his mirror went off. "Hold on," Harry said digging it out of his pocket.

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"What is going on Harry. Ron and Hermione are locked up in your room and I know they aren't shagging!"

"HEY!" Sirius said.

"Lots of stuff Ginny but all good things. Did the meeting go well?"

"Just fine. Training continued. Scarlet is really getting up to par...don't change the subject on me Harry James Potter. What is going on? Dumbledore,"

"Probably wants me back. Can you give a message to him for me please?"

"Harry,"

"Please Ginny?"

"Fine what is it?"

"Tell him Hedwig is going to pick him up by nine tonight and to be ready,"

"Harry you know you can trust me,"

"I know Ginny it isn't that. Just let me deal with this will you,"

"You're a stubborn fool Harry,"

"I know Ginny," Harry said as he put the mirror in his pocket.

"Not dating yet?" James said.

"She loves me. And I care for her but I wont put her any more in the line of fire then she already is,"

"Harry I hate to tell you but she is in the line of fire, she is not only in the line of fire but she has a large bulls eye on her back. She is the minister's daughter. And if I remember anything about Arthur Weasley is that he loved muggles. Not only that but she is the mother of your children. Not loving her is only hurting the both of you. It isn't saving her,"

"This is the only way I can protect her,"

"From what?"

"Voldemort and well heart break,"

"Heart break?"

"I...when the final battle comes I may not survive and I don't want her to think she has to be loyal to me because we were in love,"

"She is going to be loyal to you either way. I guess I maybe the wrong person for this talk since I tormented your mother till she agreed to dating me. But after my parents had been killed I tried to push her away. I thought at the time I was Godric Gryffindor's heir and that why Voldemort was bent on getting to me. But your mother was as stubborn as they come. She told me that I didn't annoy her for almost seven years to now be pushed away. I think you should give it some really thought son,"

"Any way," Harry said changing the subject, "you better rest. I better do a medical scan," Harry said.

"No, Remus can do it," James said looking at Remus with a particular glare.

"Yeah I can," Remus responded.

"Alright. Sirius can you help me set a room up for him. Mean while just use mine. By the time we are done Dumbledore should be here," Harry said.

"Now what if Dumbledore tries to kill James on the spot?" Sirius asked.

"Well we just wont let that happen," Harry replied as he headed back up the stairs, searching for a spare room, Sirius on his trail.

"Harry this is bloody amazing! You have your father back," Sirius said.

"He's a stranger," Harry replied.

"You two seemed to be getting a long quite well. Now you listen to me right now Harry James Potter you will not push your father away! You need him and he really needs you. He may never say it but right now he needs his son, he needs to be apart of something and if you deny him that Harry I will personally get the Weasley brothers to attack you," Sirius said.

"I don't want him to get hurt,"

"And if he does, he does but if you push him away you will hurt him more then any death eater ever could,"

"I know your right Sirius, I really do," Harry said as Harry walked into an empty room and with a little magic Sirius and Harry had it looking like a nice room, in Gryffindor colors of course.

* * *

"Alright let's get this scan over with," Remus said as they sat in Harry's room.

"It's a waste of time," James replied.

"That's what I use to say to you when I needed one. Now strip," Remus said as James pulled his shirt and pants off, left in a pair of boxers. Remus noticed the scars that ran over his best friends body, most of them looking like nail marks, or from lashings.

"See what I didn't want Harry to do it?"

"He's understand James,"

"I'm his father. I need to be strong for him," James replied.

"He'd still understand," he said as he did the scan.

"Well doc how does it look?" James asked.

"Like you need to eat. One of your ribs look bruised but I'm sure Harry can fix that," Remus said as James put his cloths on and Harry and Sirius walked in.

"Let's go down. Remus you can wait with my dad outside the door till I tell you to come in," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen with Sirius, in a half a second in a ball of flames entered Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry I told you to get back to the school after. Not to go around chasing death eaters," Dumbledore said as a way of greeting.

"Hello Professor," Harry greeted, Sirius waving his hand.

"Why did you bring me here Harry? I was expecting perhaps you were hurt but I see that you are alright,"

"I have rather shocking news which I am not really sure how to tell you. But Professor when I was at the hospital I found someone that we have all thought lost to us,"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean that I found my father. Yes Professor my father is alive,"

"Harry my boy are you not feeling well? Did the death eaters get a curse in for it is not possible for your father to be alive,"

"Professor he isn't lying," Sirius said stepping in.

"Sirius not you as well? What is going on," Dumbledore said as Harry opened the door and in walked Remus and his father, James Potter.

"Hello Professor," James said with a grin.

"Impossible! He must be using a potion!" Dumbledore said pulling out his wand, rather quick for an old man and starting to advance on James Potter.

"No you don't!" Harry said as he stood in front of his father, his hand raised.

"I am telling you Professor he is my father,"

"It is a trick Harry! Move before he hurts you!"

"He is my father,"

"He is Dumbledore," Sirius and Remus said standing next to Harry.

"Boys I do not wish to hurt you but I must if you shall not move. James Potter died and this man is an imposter,"

"No!" Harry said.

"Then I am sorry," Dumbledore said as he raised his wand and sent a stunner at Harry.

"PROTEGO!" Harry yelled raising a protective shield, Dumbledore's spell bouncing off.

"Harry," Dumbledore said.

"He is my father and I will protect him even if that means going head to head with you sir. I don't want to but you will loose. I can prove that he is my father," Harry said lowering the shield as James Potter pushed himself in front of his friends and his son.

"Stop this! Professor Dumbledore I can prove to you that I am who I say I am," James said not knowing that he knew about Prongs.

"How do you propose that?" Dumbledore asked.

"When I got married I was nervous as hell, and hung over. You came over to make sure that Sirius didn't get me killed and gave me a potion to get rid of my hang over,"

"Peter would know of this,"

"Perhaps but he wouldn't know this. You took me aside that day and told me something that I never knew. That my grandfather had gotten himself killed saving your life during the war that you ended in 1945. You told me that he made you promise that if anything should happen to him that you would protect his son, my father, his grandchildren and as far as it went till you one day you moved on. You told me that since my parents were gone you would look after me. And then the day that Harry was born you came to the hospital and promised Lily and I that you would protect Harry, my son. So tell me Professor am I lying?"

Dumbledore looked at him with soft eyes, it was true for what he had said. That it had been Harold Potter who had saved his life with his own, with the promise that he would protect the Potter line. Harold, his best friend had told him one of his line was destined for greatness and he need to make sure that what was destined would come to pass.

"Show me Prongs. If you can show me Prongs I will believe you," Dumbledore said.

"You guys told!" James said to Sirius and Remus.

"We really didn't have a choice," Sirius said.

"Fine," James replied and with a pop stood the magnificent stag known as Prongs, aka James Potter.

"This just can't be," Dumbledore said, even though he dropped his wand to his side.

"It's true," James said as he turned back.

"This is a miracle,"

"That's bloody right!" Sirius said.

"How is this possible,"

"I was kidnaped and locked away. My own son found me today,"

"Lily?"

"I don't know," James said sadly.

"I hope you'll excuse and old man but James Potter welcome back," Dumbledore said as one single tear rolled down his cheek.

"This is amazing! Oh how do we go about putting this out into the world! James Potter returned from the grave! The press will have a field day with this! No we first need to break it to those who will want to test you. We will need to use veritaserum, I should have some in my office,"

"No veritaserum,"

"You have nothing to hide if you are truly James Potter,"

"I have things in my past that if asked under that potions effect I will have to answer and some things are meant to remain secret," James said softly enough so only Dumbledore heard him.

And for the first time since his arrival Dumbledore actually looked James over, he saw the pain and weariness in his one student's eye's. He saw the long scar that ran down his neck and he was sure that wasn't just it,"

"We will use a fake potion then, let the rest think it is veritaserum," Dumbledore said lowly.

"Who are we going to call here?" Harry asked.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley as well as Ara. Then Minerva, Snape,"

"I will not have that man in my house,"

"As in Severus Snape?"

"The one and only," Harry said with a growl.

"What the bastard do?" James said.

"He's a professor now at Hogwarts. Harry and he had a falling out," Remus said to clarify.

"I wont have him here Professor Dumbledore,"

"Harry we must trust,"

"Trust him all you like. The man will never see the inside of my home,"

"I have to agree. He will only cause a ruckus! And I really don't want to have to kill old Snape my first week back, better to save it for the second or third," James said laughing.

"Alright but we will also need Alastor Moody."

"Good old Moody still around then? Good!"

"And the Longbottoms," Harry said.

"Harry they've just gotten back," Remus said.

"Alice Longbottom knew something was going down at the hospital. She should be present,"

"What happen to the Longbottoms by the way?" James asked.

"My cousin, Bellatrix tortured them till they lost their mind. Harry brought them back from insanity today," Sirius said, James letting out a low whistle.

"Let's do this tomorrow," Harry said, noticing how tired his father was looking.

"But Harry we can get your father,"

"He will be here tomorrow. A day late wont hurt any one and besides we should give everyone a day notice. And I'd like Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville present,"

"Tomorrow then," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Very good. I best be going though. Send notice to these people. I will have them meet at Hogwarts tomorrow. Send Hedwig around noon?"

"Ay,"

"Good," Dumbledore said as he turned to James, "I'm glad your back my boy. So very glad."

And when Dumbledore arrived back in his office it took everything in him not to get up and dance, for on this day the boy he had always seen as a son, James Potter was returned to his life.

* * *

"I guess we should go back as well," Remus said about an hour later.

"Oh no why?" James said laughing, "We have so much to catch up on!"

"I guess I can stay. Harry can I floo Ara from here,"

"And tell here what?" Sirius said.

"That I'm spending the night with you! Going down memory lane," Remus said.

"In the den Remus,"

"What about you old dog?"

"I have Chris?"

"Your son?"

"Yes,"

"You going to explain that one to me?"

"If I could explain it to myself I'd explain it to you," Sirius said.

"Take my mirror and call Hermione. I'm sure she'll watch him tonight,"

"Thanks," Sirius said taking the mirror and walking into the hall.

"You should probally get some sleep at some point," Harry said.

"No offense Harry but I've been chained to a bed far to long then to want to sleep,"

"You look exhausted,"

"I am but I want to talk! I haven't talked this much in over fifteen years son! But I will sleep! But first I just want to talk a little more."

"Well home bout I tell you about the Marauder's prodigies,"

"We have prodigies?"

"Yes and they happen to be Ron's brothers. Twins, Fred and George Weasley"

"Harry you better get with this Ginny Weasley before these boys are set loose on you,"

"I'm under their protection right now,"

"That may have to change if I give them permission as your father to kick your arse till you wise up. Come on the Potter gene needs to be there some were. Now I know your mother she would kill me but we Potter men, we are ladies men. You need to get your act together son,"

"How about we start getting you reacquainted with the world first," Harry said with a small smile.

"Your going to regret it! I promise you once I'm back, I am back and I will use the full power of the Marauders and now these Weasley brothers till you believe you are aloud to love!"

"Just remember I have the power of Merlin and Godric,"

"And it's my 23 chromosomes that help make you!" James replied with a grin.

Sirius and Remus stood in the door way and back out slowly, they'd spend the night but for now they'd go to bed and let son and father get to know each other for both of them had hard times ahead and these few moments would be needed to push on.

* * *

_Please review!!!!! Thanks! _


	28. dreamless sleep

_Disclaimer- i own nothing! _

_a/n **Important** Okay every one this may be the last update for the next couple of weeks cause i have papers and stuff do but maybe not we will see. Also chapter may be getting a little darker just so you all know and yes GInny and Harry will soon be together! _

It was almost noon and Harry was bouncing from one foot to the other.

"You'd think I'd be the nervous one," James said to his son as he walked into the dinning room followed by Remus and Sirius.

"Sorry. It's just that well half the people who are coming may hex you. And I don't want to fight them. But I can't let them hex you," Harry said.

"Oy don't worry about that. Nothing I can't take. Any way I'm not defenseless. I have your wand and Sirius and Remus, right guys,"

"No worries Prongs we won't let any one kick you arse," Sirius said with a smile.

"Yeah we like having you around to much," Remus said with a smile that lite up the man's whole face.

"Alright you lot better wait outside in the hall. Hedwig is coming," Harry said as he felt the wards around the house shift to let her and her passengers come through, the men obeying.

Seconds later in a bright burst of flame arrived Hedwig looking rather disgruntle, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Mad-eye...Ara, Fred and George.

"Oy what are you lot doing here?" Harry said.

"Didn't think you could have a party and not have us here," Fred said

"Were is that man I call a husband! I know he is here!" Ara said.

Moody's eye was twirling about, "He's in the hall with Black. Whose the other guy," Moody said with a gruff.

"Alright every one calm down," Harry said.

"Calm down! Harry what the bloody hell is going on!" Ginny said.

"Ginerva!" Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter.

"Every one just calm down. I have some real amazing news but I need you all to sit down," Harry said, one lesson he learnt from dealing with the Weasley brothers, always have a trick up your sleeve...aka he had Sirius put a sticking charm on all the chairs.

"Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Just every one please sit. Um But Professor would you mind going to tell Remus and Sirius to come in,"

"Of course," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he moved towards the door as every one took seats.

When Harry was sure everyone was sitting Harry started to talk.

"Alice, Frank how are you?" Harry asked first.

"Fine my boy," Frank said like a little school boy as he looked lovingly into his wife's eyes.

"Good. Welcome back. Now why I asked most of you here. When I was at St. Mongol's yesterday I came upon something that I thought I'd never see in my life. Um first I want you to know that Dumbledore believe's it true. This isn't dark magic or anything of the like. Guys my father is alive,"

"Impossible," Minerva said first.

"Minerva it is true," Dumbledore said walking in, followed by three men, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a man that looked like an older version of James Potter.

"No!" Ara said looking at her brother's best friend and going to get out of her seat to hex him but finding herself unable to.

"What the bloody hell!" Ara said.

"What's wrong?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"I stuck. I can't get up," she said looking at her brother with burning eyes.

"SIRIUS BLACK UN DO THIS STICKING CHARM RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry sister. But this really is James,"

"He's a death eater!" Moody yelled as he pulled his wand up.

"Accio wand," Harry said as Moody's wand came to him.

"Potter give me my wand! That man isn't your father! Death Eaters are trying to trick you!"

"No listen!" Harry said but was interrupted by his father.

"Come on Moody I can prove to you I was once your star pupil,"

"Not possible," Moody said.

James shrugged his shoulders as he pointed his wand at Sirius and said "magnia"

"HEY!" Sirius yelled as he was thrown to the top of the ceiling and stuck there.

"JAMES THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Sirius said, the ceiling was at least 20ft high.

"You taught me that spell. One of a kind isn't it? Taught it to me on a raid,"

"Not possible," Moody said as his eye buzzed.

"Harry let me up," Ginny said looking at Harry with dark eyes.

"No can do Ginny. Sorry," Harry said.

"Now come on Minnie you know it's me. Do you really want me to let Dumbledore know who gave me that on becoming an animagus."

"Peter would of known,"

"No he wouldn't have," James said as he looked at the shocked face of Remus and Sirius from up top.

"You knew about Remus' condition and knew the only way the boys and I could help him was if we were animals our selves. You called me over after class and gave me the book and several potions. You said you knew I wanted to become an animagus, that I had a knack for transfiguration and that if I followed the book I could do it, legally or not."

"Minerva!" Dumbledore said surprised.

"I had good reason," she said turning red.

"JAMES CAN YOU LET ME COME DOWN!" Sirius shouted as James waved Harry's wand and his friend came sailing down like a feather.

"Can we not do that again," Sirius said rubbing his neck.

"Let's solve this quickly," Dumbledore said taking a vial out of his pocket, veritaserum...or really a fake version.

"James drink this," Dumbledore said handing it to James who nodded his head and downed the liquid, it was butter beer.

"Who am I?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," James said playing along.

"Who are you?"

"James Potter,"

"Father of?"

"Harry James Potter,"

"Husband to,"

"Lily Evans Potter,"

"Drink this," Dumbledore said giving what every one else thought to be the counter potion but was really just a little bit of pumpkin juice.

"I can't believe this," Ara said.

"I knew you'd be back," Alice said as she looked at James.

"Alice?" Frank said.

"I tried to help you Alice," James said.

"I know you did. But your son did it for you. Must be in the genes or something."

"Can some one please remove the sticking charm so Fred and I can bow down to the feet of the great Prongs," George said highly annoyed at not being able to get to his idol.

"Every one promises not to hex," Harry asked, they all nodded. Harry waved his wand, every one was able to stand and the room became wild with life as James got attacked by love from his friends but Mr. Weasley with his wife walked over to Harry instead.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you," Molly said as she hugged the boy she considered a son.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"I'll talk to the press on this one Harry. Make sure all legalities are done correctly,"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Oy Arthur! Molly!" James said coming over and hugging the couple like they were long lost friends.

"James," Molly said wiping a tear from her eye.

"You know them?" Harry said to James.

"Of course I do. I just didn't realize it when you said Weasley. I always think of Molly as a Prewett. Her brother's had helped with my training when I became an Auror. Molly use to fret so much over me, always told me I was to skinny,"

"James Potter!"

"Funny that's what my mum says to Harry," Ginny said walking over.

"And who would you be lovely lady,"

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Ah my lady," James said with a small bow and kissing her hand.

"Something Harry hasn't inherited," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Ahh I can only blame so much on my genes," James said with a wink to Harry.

"I hear you're the mum of Harry's children,"

"Anne and Jason. Yes,"

"Well then that makes us family as well. You will have to tell me everything my son hasn't told me. But for now I perhaps should stop speaking before my son breaks my arms," James said with a laugh.

"Glad your back," Molly said again with a smile.

"You know Harry, Arthur and Molly were both head boy and girl when I was in my first year. I'd say Arthur let Sirius and I get away with more pranks then any other,"

"Arthur!" Molly said playfully swatting her husband.

"James Potter are you going to give me a hug or what!" Ara Black- Lupin said.

"Of course Ara cakes!" James said with a laugh as she hugged his best friends sister.

"Glad your back,"

"Me too,"

* * *

By dinner time every one was sitting around Harry's table readying to eat a meal fit for a king, made by none other then Molly Weasley since Dobby and Winky were still at Hogwarts taking care of Jason, Chris and Anne.

"Oy Black were is that daughter of yours?" James asked as he started shoveling food into the black pit known as his mouth.

"Where's Ron?" Fred said as George got a devious looking smile, "that dog."

"If he and Hermione are off doing Godric know's what," Sirius said starting to get angry just as the door opened and in walked Ron, but with no Hermione.

"Oy Weasley were is my daughter?!"

"Library. Said she had things to do," Ron said with a disappointed shrug.

"She need's to eat," Harry said.

"You try telling her that," Ron said he joined in with James and started shoving food into his pit.

After dinner was over the Longbottom's came over to Harry with their son Neville.

"Harry we just wanted to come over and thank you again," Frank said.

"It really was my pleasure. Just glad it worked out and everything," Harry said.

"Harry would you mind if Hedwig took us back to my Grandmother's house?" Neville asked.

"Course not," Harry said with a whistle Hedwig appeared.

"See You in class tomorrow," Harry said as Neville and his parents disappeared.

* * *

It wasn't till around ten till all the guest left beside Harry's friends, Ara and Dumbledore.

"So what now?" James asked to no one in particular.

"Well after Mr. Weasley get's your statues all worked out in the media I would like you to come to Hogwarts,"

"What?" James said surprised.

"I'm sure Sirius could us an assistant Professor and the school could use more security," the older man said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You want two Marauders teaching at Hogwarts, together?" Ara said. "Your off your rocker."

"I'd love that. Thanks Professor," James said as thoughts of returning back to the castle made him smile.

"When do you think I'll be able to come,"

"If Arthur is doing what I think he is you should be able to show your face at the school by tomorrow," Remus said.

"This is still bloody weird," Ron said.

"Harry would you mind if I left. I need to finish an essay for Snape," Luna said.

"Course," Harry replied as Hedwig turned up.

"Nice to have you back Mr. Potter," Luna said.

"James please," James said as she disappeared.

"Ravenclaw's hair right?"

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"So when do I get to meet my grandkids and nephew?" James asked.

"Soon as we get you to Hogwarts," Harry replied.

* * *

**James Potter Back From the Dead! **

You read that right folks! The father to the boy-who-lived

is among the living. Found out locked away by death eaters

in St. Mongol's by his very own son. This is a miracle come true

for a boy who hasn't ever had the chance to get to know his father.

James Potter will be returning to Hogwarts as an assistant Professor

to Sirius Black. What has become of James Potter we shall all soon see.

Reported by Helga Vincent cont pg 3

James read the following morning as he rolled out of bed. He was back, back from the dead.

* * *

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled as he walked down to the kitchen, they all had to be ready to leave in an hour and once again the love birds were missing.

"They're snogging in Ron's room," Ginny said as she took a bite of her toast.

"You know maybe those two are meant for each other but why must they always be snogging,"

"They fight...their fights then turn into snogging to stop the fighting," Ginny said like it made perfect sense.

"Ginny I'm sorry I cut you off but,"

"It's fine Harry. It's not like we are dating and I understand now why you did. I'm really happy that you have your father back,"

"It's weird. Like I feel like I've known him but never have. I mean he's a stranger to me but,"

"You feel close to him. It's nothing to be afraid of Harry. You can be close to people. He's your father. And it's great just more family for Jason and Anne. Now why don't you go a break up your friends before they have kids of their own,"

"They're not?" Harry said almost horrified.

"I don't think so. I think Ron fears to much for his life but that wouldn't stop Hermione," Ginny said with a wink and leaving, breathing hard. It was so hard to be so close to him and not be able to have him.

* * *

"Oy Ron! Hermione can I come in?" Harry said knocking on their door, he received no answer so against his better opinion he pushed the door open to find them both asleep, Ron holding Hermione close to him...both fully clothed.

"Guys," Harry said shaking Ron. "Ron come on mate you need to wake up before Sirius finds you in bed with his daughter!"

"Oh," Ron said as he started waking up, letting Hermione sleep.

"You love her don't you," Harry said as Ron pulled himself out of bed.

"It's strange Harry. She's my best mate but I feel so close to her. I... love her more then words could express. It's so weird I'm only 16 but I don't think I could live a day with out her Harry. She's this beautiful creature, smart and intelligent."

"Your meant for her Ron. Just take care of her because other wise I will have to hurt you," Harry said with a wink.

"You won't have to mate. She'll castrate me her self,"

"Must be a Potter thing," Harry said with a wink. "Wake her up and get ready we got to get to school."

"Alright," Ron said as Harry left the room, running into his father who had been standing at the door.

"If I was a good Uncle I would go running to Sirius right now," James said as he walked with his son back to his room.

"But?"

"Well I'm not a good Uncle," James said with a laugh.

"They're meant to be,"

"They remind me so much of Sirius and Zizi. Sirius is just like your friend Ron which is perhaps why Sirius is so afraid. Sirius was always the brawn and Zizi the brain. My sister took a lot after my mum and liked books and learning. She wasn't one to fight unless it came to fight for what she loved. When the war started I had never seen my sister fight with so much rage,"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"A friend of her's had been killed by a death eater. Her friend had been a Slytherin and had befriended my sister. She was killed because they saw her as a blood traitor for being friends with Zizi. It set her into a rage. She wanted to take death eaters down no matter what it took. Sirius was the only one ever able to calm her. I hope she is still alive. I really do,"

"If she is we will find her," Harry said passionately, "and my Mum," he said to himself.

* * *

"Well this is interesting," James said as they stood in the middle of the Great Hall all eyes on them.

"Harry maybe it wasn't the wises idea to take us to the Great Hall," Ginny said.

"Seems so,"

"Well no reason to hide. HELLO ALL! Yes I am James Potter! Come here to teach you lot something Professor Black hasn't! So why don't you all continue on with your breakfast," James said with a bow and turned to Sirius, "We get to sit at the teachers table," James said as if Christmas had come early.

"Yes we do. Oh and look at Snape! I think he maybe choking on something. Oy Hagrid you may want to help Professor Snape out," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Oh this is going to be bloody interesting," Harry said, shaking his head.

"He's your father," Ron replied with a laugh.

"Well I'm going to go entertain the staff. See how dear old Snape is doing," James said with a laugh and walking towards the table as if he owned the place. Sirius two steps behind him, laughing to himself.

"Harry is that really your father?"

"James Potter alive?"

"This is amazing,"

"Back from the dead!"

"...Black magic"

"Alright you lot listen up," Ron said taking control of the situation. "That is Harry's da. He wasn't dead just missing and we found him. So leave 'em alone!" Ron said with a growl.

"Well listen I'm going to go check on the kids. But I'll see you in class guys,"

"Harry do you want me to come?" Ginny asked going to follow him.

"Nah. I'd like a few moments alone with them if that's okay?"Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight," Ginny responded as Harry left the room, no one noticing as a certain blonde followed him but a little girl with black hair.

* * *

"Hey there Severus!" James said with a grin that look positively evil.

"You...can't! You can't be alive!" Snape said, for one truly shocked.

"Here in the flesh Severus! Your looking quite well," James said with a grin as he took the seat right next to his old enemy.

"Professor! You can't believe this!" Snape said to Dumbledore, still shocked.

"Oh it is true Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Aren't you excited! I know I am! Seeing as we know get to work together," James said with the craziest grin, that Sirius wasn't sure if he'd ever seen or not.

"Potter," Snape growled.

"Now come on Snape! No more grudges! We work together now! Getting to see each other day in and day out!"

Sirius watched slowly as Snape started turned green.

* * *

"Potter,"

"Who is it?" Harry said, he was on his way back to his rooms.

"You killed my Aunt!" Draco Malfoy said walking out from behind the shadows.

"What do you want Malfoy,"

"Revenge for now! Stupfy!" Malfoy yelled, Harry easily blocked it.

"Unless you want to loose you life like Bellatrix then I suggest you just turn around and walk away Malfoy," Harry said, he wasn't in the mood to fight. He had other things on his mind.

"Come on Potter!" Malfoy said throwing another curse at Harry, who avoided it with a drop to the ground and roll and returning a hex that through Malfoy off his feet and flying against the wall.

Malfoy got up and raised his wand and whispered something, his wand turned into a sword and he came at Harry with full force.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said as he moved left and right trying to avoid Malfoy's blade, though the blond did get in some good hits, blood was spilling from Harry's left arm and his right hip.

"That's it!" Harry yelled as kicked Malfoy back and summon his sword and charged Malfoy till he had the blond at his point.

"STOP THIS!" Scarlet shouted as she ran towards Harry and her brother.

"Scarlet get out of here," Harry said not removing his eyes from Draco's.

"Harry please. He's warped by my father. Please don't kill him," Scarlet said, afraid.

"I'm not going to kill him. He needs to be given to the authorities before he has a chance to hurt some one at this school," Harry said.

"No. Please Harry just give him a chance. Please!" Scarlet begged.

"Scarlet,"

"Harry don't make me call on Slytherin for this please! I am equal to you in that and have as much right to say what goes on in this castle. It is my birth right1" Scarlet said becoming slightly hysterical.

"What do you mean your birth right!" Draco said angry, what did Potter know about his sister.

"Draco shut it!" Scarlet said.

"Scarlet leave!" Harry said looking at Scarlet, Draco jumped up and charged his body into Harry's.

"NO!" Scarlet yelled her eyes turning red with rage, literally, magic started the crack around her.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Scarlet yelled raising her wand, her brother going flying towards the wall.

"SCARLET LET ME GO!"

"Listen to me brother of mine," she said calming down. "This is the last time I'm saving your arse. You need to wise up and look were you are going before you leap! Father has brain washed you! Break free Draco!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Draco yelled at his sister.

"I? Brother I am your kin! But I am also the worst fear to your kind. I am the heir to Salazar Slytherin. And I have coming to stop Voldemort from soiling Salazar's name any further. This was suppose to be your job brother of mine. This was suppose to be you who would stand next to Harry Potter and fight the vilest wizard of our time. But instead you have been corrupted and it has fallen to me. So choose brother were you stand because I will not protect you from Harry,"

"You can't be the heir. We don't have a line to the dark lord,"

"Who said he was the only one. The lin split brother. And I will help Harry in defeating him. Don't stand in my way,"

"Or what Scarlet? You'll kill me?"

"Don't make me have to choose Draco because you will not like my decision," Scarlet said, "Now get out of here before some one comes. But know if you attack Harry or any of us again I will be the first one to pack your bags," Scarlet said giving him a stare her father would be proud of.

"Your going to regret this Scarlet,"

"Not as much as you will if you don't get!" Scarlet nearly shouted at him as her brother got up and with one final death glare left. Scarlet walked over and pulled Harry up.

"You alright Harry?"

"I'm fine. How bout you?"

"Alright. I'm sorry about my brother,"

"You have no reason to apologize for him. Scarlet I'll let it go this time for you. But if he comes after any of us again I'm gonna have to stop him."

"I know and I understand Harry. I just think sometimes deep down that he can be saved,"

"I'll only hurt him if it comes down to it Scarlet," Harry said.

"I know. Will you be alright?" Scarlet asked, seeing Harry was bleeding.

"Yeah just need a potion or two," Harry said with a chuckle as he headed towards Gryffindor tower.

"Coming?" Harry asked.

"Class," Scarlet replied.

"See you at dinner then," Harry replied as he made it back to his rooms and with a potions his wounds healed.

"Dobby! Winky! I'm back!" Harry said as the house elves came running with Jason, Anne and Chris.

"Master Harry!" Dobby said excited.

"Hey guys! Ahh there are my loves," Harry said as he swept Anne into his arms and gave her a little toss into the air.

"You boys took good care of Anne eh?" Harry asked the two boys who both wanted to be picked up.

"Alright get on up here," he said as he swung Jason onto his shoulders and Chris into his other arm.

"Alright kids I've got class but Dobby and Winky will take good care of you," Harry said a few minutes later, putting them down.

"Dobby, Winky I'll see you lot later,"

* * *

"Alright class I'd like you to welcome my assistant Professor James Potter," Sirius said to his year six class of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The Gryffindors clapped enthusiastically why the most of the Slytherins sent death glares.

"Oy Sirius don't be so serious. Pun not intended," James said with a laugh.

"Oy Potter don't start that one again,"

"Why always worked with the ladies," James said with a chuckle as he approached the class.

"As that old dog said I'm Professor Potter. Professor Black has taken me to assist with this class."

"And what can you assist with?" Blaise asked, one of the female Slytherins, not nasty just wanting to know.

"Well let's see, fighting the dark arts. But how to think, it isn't always about magic that'll get you out of a situation. Sometimes you need only two things, your brain and your feet. Sometimes you can't fight and you need to know when you need to flee. Your not a coward to save your life if you can't fight but you are a fool if you think alone you can," James said, his eyes looking into his son's eyes.

"Alright class," Sirius said, "let's see what you lot can do!"

* * *

"So how do you think I did?" James asked his son after the class ended.

"Terrific!" Harry said.

"Good. I know I've only been back for less then a few days but I need to be moving again. I like action, always have."

"Well you will sure get it with this class. Any way do you want to come back to Gryffindor tower and meet Jason, Anne and Chris. Every one else has potions now unless you have a class?"

"Nope. Oy Sirius you coming you big mutt!"

"Course!" Sirius said as the three men made their way to Gryffindor tower together.

"Come on in," Harry said as they entered Griff's room.

"I don't remember this being here when we went?" James said confused.

"Godric's rooms. I'm the only one who could open it,"

"Gotcha," James said with a low whistle as he looked around the room.

"So were are my grand babies?"

"Dobby! Winky!"

The house elves popped in with the three children and James couldn't help smiling at them.

"They're lovely," James said as he took them in.

"The girl is Lilithanne but we call her Anne for short. The boy whose pulling her hair, Jason stop that, is her brother Jason. And that's Sirius' son Chris," Harry said.

"She looks just like your mother. Cept she has different eyes. More like mine and Ginny's I believe. Ah but Jason looks just like you, even has your mum's eyes. Oy Sirius!"

"What is it mate?"

"Your son looks just like you! Bloody hell at least he has Zizi's eyes,"

"What you trying to say?" Sirius said.

"That your butt ugly mate!" James said as he scooped Anne up, just like Harry had earlier and tossed her into the air.

"What a beautiful girl you are! Yes! Sirius and I will be beating little boys back with sticks!" James said as Harry watched him.

"That's weird," Harry said.

"What?" James asked as he pulled Jason up and Chris onto a couch next him, neither wanting to miss out on the fun.

"When I came in here earlier that's what I did with Anne I mean,"

"That's what I use to do to you when you were a babe. You use to love it. Must of felt like flying to you. Oh when I took you on a broom that time I thought your mum was going to kill me,"

"Really," Harry said, finding this all crazy, the fact that he had been so loved and cared for when he was a child wasn't a new fact but he just never realized how it had effected him, how conscious he had been of it.

"Oh yes. Sirius and I went up and well don't worry we didn't drop you or nothing but we though you'd like to try flying with out a broom you see,"

"Oh Godric," Harry said.

"Well yes. We um tossed you back and forth and we took precautions. I mean there were charms to save you if we dropped you. But when your mother came out side and saw you in mid air as I caught you well let's just say you may have saved my life more then once,"

"He used you as a shield so you mum wouldn't hex him," Sirius said bluntly.

"I think Jason would like to do that one day," Harry said as he thought.

"Your funeral mate," Sirius said.

"Nah. Over Christmas perhaps," James said as he looked his grandchildren over.

"I don't think you could find a happier man then me right now,"James said.

"I don't think so either mate. Well that is if you didn't include me," Sirius said as he picked Chris up.

* * *

The day was over and James was sharing a sweet with Sirius who had already went to bed. James followed suit, laying his head on the soft pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

"NO YOU BLOODY BASTARD LET HER GO! LET HER GO!"

"What in blue blazes!" Sirius yelled as he charged into James' room to find his friend thrashing about on the bed, fighting his pillow as if it was the devil himself.

"James! Come on mate!" Sirius said but James just kept thrashing so Sirius conjured a bucket of water that fell on his friends head, stunning James awake.

"What the hell!" James said as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

"You alright there! You were thrashing about like a lunatic," Sirius said worried.

"Bad dream," James said.

"No shit," Sirius said as he flicked his wand and dried James and his bed off.

"Lily. What am I doing here Sirius. Am I crazy! I should be out there looking for Lily!"

"James we don't even know if she's alive,"

"But she could be Sirius! She could bloody well be alive and we are wasting our time! Who knows were my Lily flower is! Oh Godric Sirius,"

"James, mate calm down! Listen to me! You can't go running off. Harry needs you. You can't leave him now. Lily would never forgive you,"

"She's my wife. She's my soul!"

"And you think Zizi isn't mine! When I found out she's alive my heart almost gave out! But I can't go rushing off after her. She has left me two children to raise. I learnt a hard lesson with your son! I left him and looked what happened. I will never abandon my children, and I include Harry in this again and you can't either. If I know my Zizi she's looking for Lily. She knows something is up James other wise she'd be here right now. So trust in you sister, trust in the fact that we will find them,"

"You don't see her eyes Sirius. You don't see her bloody damn eyes staring at you! Pleading with you to stop, to save her! To be the bloody hero you've always been! Instead I betrayed Lily! I betrayed her in the worst ways a husband ever could!"

"It wasn't your fault! You had no control!"

"I should of!"

"There are very few wizards who can throw the Imperus curse off! Just James! Just think!"

"I just want Lily back! I want my family back! I want to come back so badly and just change every thing we did! Every thing I did!"

"But we can't! We have to live with what we have and move on James. You told me once that in war there are losses. But you came back, and one day we will see Lily and Zizi both. I promise," Sirius said.

"You've gotten profound in your old age dog!"

"I think it's Remus and Hermione! They're rubbing off on me!" Sirius said.

"Perhaps or maybe you've just matured,"

"Me mature? Never! How dare you say such a thing!" Sirius said with a laugh and patting his friend on his back.

"In the kitchen there is dreamless sleeping potion. Take some. Your not the only one with nightmares James," Sirius said, leaving James with his thoughts.

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! SORRY BOUT ALL SPELLING AND STUFF_


	29. Weasley

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_I procrstinated...so you get a new chapter!_

The next few weeks were rather hectic at Hogwarts. Christmas break was coming and most students couldn't wait to get home.

"Oy Rose come on why don't you just come spend Christmas with me?" Mark Evans asked his friend.

"I told you I don't know if that's aloud,"

"Why not. Just tell them your staying at school over break but come home with me instead," Mark said.

"Yeah Rose! You should go with Mark. I'd invite you over myself but I'm not sure what we doing this year," Bobby D'Lore said.

"I don't know guys,"

"Do it!" Scarlet said, she wanted her friend to have a nice Christmas. Any way she had told her mother she would not be coming home. She was going to Mark's as well.

"Alright. You lot have convinced me," Rose said finally giving in.

"Alright!" Scarlet said giving Mark a high five.

* * *

"Oy! Dad!" Harry said laughing as he walked int his class room.

"Harry what's up?" James said with a smile that reached from ear to ear. Over the last two weeks Harry and him had been getting along real well. It was strange for both men but it was working.

"Just making sure your set for Christmas. I'm gonna take the train home. Make sure nothing happens on it you know. But the rest of you lot are gonna go home with Hedwig,"

"I wish you'd just let us take the train home. I'm a Professor after all," James said, calling himself a professor was still new to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. But I need you to watch over Jason and Anne. Ron is gonna take the train with me so don't worry," Harry said, it was weird to have his father worry over him.

"Alright, alright! But if anything happens call us on the mirror," James said, Harry had recently give both Sirius and him one.

"Ay, ay captain," Harry said leaving the room, James watching as he went. It was so weird to see his baby boy so grown up, with a baby boy and girl of his own. He wanted his Lily back so bad at this moment.

"Lily you better be alright cause I don't know what I'll do with out you,"

* * *

"Bloody first years!" Ron said rather annoyed as Harry and he patrolled the train. Harry was covering for Hermione who he forced to go back with the others.

"Oy Ron shut it! You know you like em!" Harry said laughing with his friend.

"Still! Just cause I don't mind Scarlet and her lot doesn't mean the rest of them aren't annoying,"

"We were first years once as well,"

"Yeah and we were bloody annoy as well. Remember the bloody troll!"

"Course I do! With out that bloody troll Hermione and you wouldn't be snogging like there is no tomorrow," Harry said, shaking his head at the images.

"Shut it Potter!" Ron said laughing at himself as his ears turned red.

* * *

"HARRY! Harry come meet my parents!" Mark Evans yelled.

"See what I mean bout first years," Ron whispered to Harry as they walked towards Mark and the girls and who must be Mark's parents.

"Mum, Dad these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who I have been telling you about," Mark said excited.

"Harry, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I'm Janet and this is my husband Tim," Mark's mother said. She had dark black hair, different from her husbands dirty blonde.

"Nice to meet you both as well," Harry said, shaking hands with both Janet and Tim, Ron did the same.

"It's so nice to know that Mark has such good friends like you boys. We're muggles you see and it's nice to know that Mark has wizard friends who can help him," Tim said.

"Any time. Well we best be off. But have a great holiday and see you all soon," Harry said with a nod to his friends he turned into a phoenix and landed on Ron's shoulder, in a burst of flame both boys were gone.

"Well come on then," Janet said shaking her head from the amazing thing she had just seen. "Tim, Mark grab the girls bags. Come on boys! We want to have dinner at some point tonight!"

* * *

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Molly Weasley said as Harry trekked down the stairs with Anne in his arms. The Weasleys had come to Griffin Manor to spend Christmas, along with Remus and Ara Lupin.

"Happy Christmas Eve," Harry said with a yawn as he put Anne into her highchair.

"Your up early," Mrs. Weasley said as she continued on with her cooking.

"Anne woke up so I figured I may as well get up since she didn't want to go back to sleep and I didn't want her waking Jason,"

"Smart boy. Raising twins can be an adventure. At least you can tell those two apart," she said with a chuckle remembering the man times that Arthur got Fred and George mixed up.

"Right so!" Harry said.

"So how is everything going at Hogwarts dear?"

"Good. Classes are going well. And Ron's getting really good with that sword of his," Harry said, the rest of the Weasleys did not know he had found the other heirs. He was trying to keep any one he could from knowing, to keep attacks against the heirs away till they were ready.

"That's good. I'm so worried about Ron and you. You both need to be careful you hear. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost any of my boys, including you Harry,"

"You know I'd protect Ron with my life Mrs. Weasley,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said in a whisper to herself.

"Da! Da!" Anne yelled.

"Ohh Anne! You must be hungry," Harry said as he went to the cabinet to get some baby food for his daughter.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up Harry. I can feed my grand baby,"

"You sure Mrs. Weasley?"

"Harry it's time you started calling me Molly. And yes I am! Go get cleaned up!"

"Yes...Molly," Harry said.

"Good boy," Molly said as he left.

"That father of yours is going to make me have kittens," Molly said as she started feeding Anne.

"Hey Molly can I help," James Potter said as he walked in a few minutes later.

"Sure. Here you go! I can get breakfast ready then,"

"Come on Anne! Open up for the flying broom!" James said as she did.

"Amazes me how much these kids act like my son when he was a baby. Molly I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking care of my son,"

"James,"

"No! You knew my son was a danger to your family but you took him in with open eyes. I knew your brothers. They knew about Harry because I told them and I know they told you. You knew what Harry was going to have to do. You knew Voldemort was going to be after him yet you took him in and gave him a family. When I see him with your son Ron I think they are brothers sometimes. You treat him like a son. You've been his mother for the last five years. I can't thank you enough Molly,"

"Lily and you would of done the same for me. I knew about your son but he is a boy and all children deserve love and a family. I did what I could."

"Your right about that Molly. I know my son has pledged to protect you family as will I. I will watch over your children like they are my own,"

"All that matters is you are back with your son James. Take care of him or I'll hex you,"

"When do you think my son will wise up and see your daughter is in love with him,"

"He is not just you James. He is Lily as well. And how long did it take Lily?"

"That was different!" James said.

"Yes but he is still a boy, wether he thinks it or not. He will be alright so don't worry. Harry will get it sooner or later,"

* * *

"Let's sing!" Ginny said.

"I'll play piano," Sirius said walking over to the piano in the corner, near the magnificent Christmas tree that they all had just finished decorating.

"You play?" Hermione said surprised.

"My mother taught Ara, Regulus and I. She said it would make us more sophisticated,"

"What do you want me to play?" Sirius shouted.

"God rest ye Merry Gentlemen!" Ginny said excited as Sirius started to play and she started to sing.

"God rest ye merry, gentlemen,

Let nothing you dismay

Remember Christ our Savior

Was born on Christmas Day

To save us all from Satan's power

When we were gone astray.

O tidings of comfort and joy,

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy!"

"Come on you lot join in!" Ginny said as Bill and Charlie joined her then the twins, Percy and Ron.

"Come on Harry," Ron said as he dragged Harry into.

When the song finished every one clapped.

"You know," Harry started but stopped, his face contorting.

"Harry what is it?" James asked as Molly gave gasped as Ron started to get the same look.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said as Harry and Ron's face returned back to normal.

"We need to go now!" Ron said almost in a panic to Harry just as Harry's mirror went off. He pulled it out expecting it to be Mark or Rose but was highly surprise to see a blond on the other end, Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry said.

"Get to the muggles house quickly Potter if you want to save them! I can only protect them so long before my father gets up here," Draco said the mirror going blank.

"It could be a trap!" Ara said as she heard Draco Malfoy on the other end.

"Let's go!" Harry said as he whistled and Hedwig appeared.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Ginny and Hermione demanded.

"No time! Scarlet is in danger!"

"Then we are coming as well!" Ginny demanded, as the others watched on, amazed how the four of them interacted with each other.

"No," Harry started to say but Ron cut him off.

"Yes. Harry and I will back them off. You two get the Evans, Scarlet and Rose out and back here. Use Hedwig,"

"Ron," Harry said.

"I'm in charge of our plan of attack. And I am telling you we need them,"

"Alright," Harry said grabbing onto Hedwig, his friends following suit and all four of them were gone.

"What the bloody hell!" James yelled frantic!

"We need to go after them!"

"Your son knows what he is doing," Arthur said.

"Arthur Weasley you will find out were all our children just rushed off to!"

"No. We let them handle this,"

"They are children!"

"No they aren't Molly,"

* * *

"Luna, Neville, Trey what are you doing here?" Harry said as he appeared in front of a muggle home.

"I got a feeling I needed to be here. I apparented to Luna when she couldn't get in touch with you and Neville was there so we all came here."

"Alright. Plan. Ron, Trey and I will fight, cause a distraction or what ever we need to do. The rest of you lot get our friends out of there,"

"Alright,"

"Let's go," Harry said as they moved towards the house, Harry in the lead, he blasted the door apart and found five death eaters waiting in the living room, one of them being Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

"GO!" Harry yelled, pointing up the stairs, Luna taking the lead and rushing up the stairs.

"NO!" Lucius yelled and fired a curse off at Harry, who ducked and fired off one of his own.

"Trey get the two on the left! Ron the two on the right! Malfoy is mine!" Harry yelled as he threw another curse, and his friends followed instructions.

The other four were on the top of the stairs, there was a large door that was locked and wouldn't open even with a spell.

"Rose! Mark! Scarlet! Open up! It's Ginny Weasley! We've come to get you guys out!" Ginny yelled banging on the door, it popped open slightly, Ginny pushed it open to find Draco Malfoy standing in the way his wand pointing right at her.

"Malfoy!" She yelled, her wand up in a second, he dropped.

"I'm not here to fight you Weasley. Hurry get in!" Draco yelled, moving out of the way and letting the four up, pushing the door closed and sealing it with some charm that Ginny had never seen before.

"What are you doing here Malfoy! Were is!" but she didn't get to finish as he pointed to another door, and it flew open, he walked in followed by the others. They found Scarlet laying on a bed, bleeding profusely from her head and arms.

"My father came here to kill my sister. He doesn't know I'm here. I followed him but was late. I disguised myself. Said I was here on Dumbledore's orders to protect her. I was able to get them all up here but they have wards around the house so I can't get them out," Malfoy said as he looked at his sister with sad eyes. Mrs. Evens seems to be trying to keep her wounds clean.

"We'll get them out. Are you joining us?" Ginny asked.

"No! I just want my sister to be safe. And she's safe with you lot. I've made my choices. There is no turning back from them," Draco said.

"You could become a spy," Ginny tried.

"We don't have time for this!" Draco yelled angrily as he looked at his sisters prone form.

"Hedwig!" Hermione yelled, but the owl did not return.

"We gonna have to make it outside," Hermione said.

"We can levitate down," Luna said.

"Not in her condition!" Neville said as he did a medical scan he had learnt from a nurse at St. Mongol's.

"What are we going to do!" Mark said.

"We need to help her! Just tell us what to do!" Rose said, a fire burning in her eye. She would not let the one person she could ever remember caring about die.

"Alright calm down!" Ginny said pacing back and forth as she could still hear the fight down stairs.

"I have an idea," she said, "Luna and Neville you stay with them. Mr. Even's can you carry Scarlet,"

"Yes," he said with out hesitation.

"Hermione and I will go down first we will block the death eaters from attacking you. Run outside and call Hedwig and go!"

"That's bloody insane!" Malfoy yelled.

"The only option we have since your father is a bloody crazy!" Ginny said.

"And what about me! What do you want me to sit here and twidle my thumbs!"

"Stay with them. They need another wand to back them if they get in trouble. After they leave go home,"

"Are you bloody kidding me!"

"You said your father couldn't know you were here! So unless your switching sides! Just leave Malfoy!" Ginny said angry.

He said nothing so Ginny turned to Hermione, "You ready?"

"Yes," she said her wand twirling in her hand.

"Mr. Evans are you ready?" Ginny asked as he picked Scarlet up, the girl groaning in his arms.

"Yes,"

"Luna, Neville ready?"

"Yes,"

"Rose, Mark use what ever spell you need to! Mark stay close to your mum,"

"Ay,"

"Alright, let's go!" Ginny said flinging the door open, Hermione and her running down the steps, making a path for the others.

"GO!" Ginny yelled as she and Hermione threw up protection shields and the others started making it down the stairs and out the front door, they watched as Hedwig appeared and took them away.

"Now what?" Hermione asked just as Ron was thrown against the wall, sliding down, not moving!

"NO!" she screamed letting the shield come down and running to Ron's side followed by Ginny.

"Ron! Come on Ron!" Ginny said trying to wake him as two death eaters approached, before Ginny could get up and fight them, Hermione did. You never mess with a lioness mate.

"GET BACK!" Hermione warned and as they advanced she sent two consecutive powerful cutting curses that hit both death eaters right in the chest, making them fall to the ground, bleeding.

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER POTTER!" Lucius yelled as Harry and he continued to fight.

"You will never get her Malfoy! Not as long as I breath!"

"I can fix that!" Lucius yelled. "Give me my daughter! She must die! Other wish the dark lord will never know full power!"

"You're a sick fool! To punish your daughter! Your own blood!" Harry yelled as spell was sent at Lucius.

"Till next time Potter!" he yelled, disappearing with a powerful pop, the rest of the death eaters following suit.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said running over to Ron who hadn't moved yet.

"Help him! Harry help him!" Hermione begged.

"I...I'll do my best," Harry said, "Call for Hedwig! I got Ron," Harry said pulling his friend up as his phoenix arrived and they were on their way back to Griffin Manor.

* * *

"Get her over here! Hurry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Mr. Evans brought Scarlet over to the couch that the red headed woman was pointing to.

"We are going to need a healer," Molly said as she did some quick scans of the girl.

"To St. Mongol's?" Sirius said.

"To dangerous. We don't know yet who would try and hurt her?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Let me see what I can do," Charlie said pushing his way though the others.

"I can help," Remus said as he made his way over.

"And I!" Ara said joining them just as Harry and co arrived.

"Ron!" Bill said seeing his brother passed out.

"Help me get him over to that other couch!" Harry yelled as Bill came running over and helped lift Ron over to the other couch on the opposite end of the room.

"What happened!" Bill said as Harry started to scan Ron for where he was hurt.

"A curse! Tossed him against the wall. Knocked him out. I think he'll be okay. I don't see any injuries. He'll be sore,"

"Scarlet," Mark said coming over to Harry.

"I know you can help her! Harry you need to help her!" he said frantic.

Harry got up and walked over to Scarlet and checked her over.

"Hedwig see what you can do," he said to his phoenix who flew over, her tears healing the wounds that Scarlet had received. Harry let out a soft sigh of relief.

"She'll be okay as well. Just sore but a few potions will help that,"

"What do you think she'll need," Percy said knowing he had a whole stock at his house. Seeing a child hurt like that was enough for Percy to donate any potion he had in his possession.

"Just something to numb the pain Harry replied."

"Come on let's get her up and into bed," Charlie said as he carefully picked Scarlet up.

"I'll put her in my room. I'll bunk with the twins," he said as he made his way up the stairs.

"I'll get Ron into his bed," Bill said tapping his brothers body making it levitate and follow him, Harry sunk down onto the couch that was stained with Scarlet's blood.

"Bloody shitting hell," Harry cursed.

"You alright?" James asked walking over to his son.

"I'm bloody fine!" Harry raged standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Harry the Evans?" Hermione said, trying to calm him down.

"You'll stay here. Rose you will as well. It's safest here for you right now."

"Out home," Tim asked.

"You'll be able to go back. But it needs some protection and I'll provide it. Dobby! Winky!" Harry said as the house elves arrived.

"Set up three rooms please. We have a couple more people staying with us,"

"Yes sir!" they said and with a pop disappeared.

"Some one needs to write to Dumbledore and let him know what happened," Harry said as Hermione volunteered.

"Harry can we stay?" Neville asked.

"Yes. Send Hedwig to pick up your families. Trey, Luna I am going to need to put charms up around your houses. If word gets out your..."

"We understand Harry," Luna replied.

"What is going on?!" Remus asked.

"Remus, every one I haven't told you something but I guess know looks like the best time. Scarlet, the girl upstairs, Luna and this man here , Trey are all heirs of Hogwarts. Trey is Hufflepuff, Luna is Ravenclaw and Scarlet she's Slytherin's.

"Amazing," Mr. Weasley said.

"We are here to protect Hogwarts and the students. I've been trying to keep their identities hidden because I did not want Voldemort to know about them but I trust you all with my life so now you know," Harry said as he started again to pace.

"Harry you need to calm down," James said to his son.

"You didn't almost get your best friend killed!" Harry shouted as he pushed his way though his friends and out threw the kitchen and into his yard.

"And that would be Lily's temper," James said.

"We should go after him," Hermione said.

"I know one thing. If you try to talk to him right now nothing good will come of it. Just let him calm himself down," James said remember to well what would happy when Lily was pissed off as the room broke into noise.

"Mrs. Evans," James said with a small bow may I have a word?"

"What may I help you with?" she asked as Sirius started showing her husband around.

"Alone perhaps?" he said as he led her to a far corner.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Don't recognize me do you?" James asked.

"Of course I do you fool. I keep up with the news," she whispered.

"Good I thought I was going to have to force it out of you. What are you bloody doing here?!"

"I'm hiding. My brother asked me to do so."

"Zizi thought you died!"

"I had to make people think that. I had to take his wife into hiding with me. It was the only way,"

"You know were Zizi is don't you,"

"I know nothing of the sort,"

"Don't lie to me!" James said as he pulled her into the hall way so they were alone.

"She's my sister Janet! My bloody sister and if you know were she is you need to tell me!"

"I don't know were Zizi is James! I went into hiding with a muggle woman, my brother's girlfriend and later his wife. Tim is a muggle as well. He knows everything though. Several years after we went into hiding she became pregnant and had a son,"

"That boy, that boy is his,"

"Yes it is! But he is my son! I raised him. He knows nothing of who his real father is or his mother. She was kidnaped and died giving birth to him. He was able to save his son but knew that it wouldn't end. He gave the child to me to raise and I have done so! Don't start something of this James Potter! I am on your side but if you stand in between my son and I,"

"I would never do that. I have no feelings for the man's father but he is a child. The sins of the father should never be put on to the son," James said.

"You must keep my secret. If the death eaters ever find out about him they will try and covert him or kill him,"

"It is not my secret to tell,"

"Keep it that way," she said going back to living room.

* * *

"Are you going to come down here Harry James Potter or am I going to have to come up there," Ginny yelled, Harry was flying his broom, fast.

"Ginny go back inside!"

"Not on your life Potter!" she yelled summoning a broom and kicking off into the air, she was not going to stand back while Harry torture himself.

"Harry land your broom we need to talk,"

"Ginny!" he said in a warning tone.

"Don't" she said.

"Ginny I almost got your brother killed, I could of gotten you killed and every one else,"

"But you didn't Harry! And stop blaming yourself. What if Jason was you. Would you blame him?"

"Of course not!"

"Then stop acting like a fool and get your bloody arse inside!"

"I almost got Ron killed!"

"There will be losses Harry. You need to deal with that. But we didn't loose him so stop acting like we did!"

* * *

"Oy your finally awake," Harry said around midnight when Ron started to wake, Harry had stayed up, sitting next to his friend after he had forced Hermione to go to bed.

"Bloody hell what happened," Ron said, feeling sore all over.

"Take this," Harry said helping him sit up and handing him a potion, Ron downed it in one gulp.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Like I was hit by a troll's club. Did we get Scarlet out? Every one else okay?" Ron asked.

"Every one is fine. Scarlet had been thrown around a bit but she'll recover. You sure your okay?" Harry asked still looking worried.

"I'm fine mate. What's wrong,"

"I almost got you killed Ron,"

"No you didn't. Almost doesn't count!"

"Ron,"

"No Harry seriously. I'm fine so stop blaming yourself. We are fighters. You have a destiny to fulfill and I'm gonna help you do it, if it kills me so be it as long as you complete your task Harry."

"I don't understand how you have become so insightful,"

"Me either mate,"

* * *

"Hello my dear how are you?" Molly said as Scarlet woke up early Christmas morning.

"Who are you?"

"Oh dear my name is Molly Weasley. I'm Ron and Ginny's mum,"

"Hi," Scarlet said.

"How are you feeling my dear,"

"My head hurts a lot. I feel like I've been hit by quiditch club,"

"Better then expected,"

"Is it Christmas?"

"Yes. Happy Christmas,"

"Happy Christmas. Are the Evans okay? Rose? Harry and all?"

"Every one is fine. Do you think your well enough to come join us for breakfast,"

"Would I be a bother?"

"Oh not at all. Come dear," Molly said as she helped the little girl up and they started down the stairs.

"Oy Mum let me help," Bill said coming over and picked Scarlet up.

"Ron's oldest brother Bill," Molly said to explain.

"Happy Christmas," Scarlet said a little shy.

"Happy Christmas to you as well. Mum, Fluer has arrived already. She started making breakfast,"

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley said surprised.

"Yeah," Bill said knowing his families distaste for his fiancé.

"Put her down here Bill," Molly said pulling out a chair for Scarlet.

"Thanks Mum," Bill said placing Scarlet down and going to kiss Fluer hello.

"Oh lovely breakfast,"Molly said trying to be supportive but pitching in a hand as the rest of Griffin's manors occupants made their way down to eat.

"Hey Scarlet," Harry said as Ron and he entered.

"Hey Harry, Ron."

"How you feeling?" Ron asked, it still amazed Harry how Ron felt for the girl that was related to Draco Malfoy.

"I'm alright. You?"

"Just fine,"

"SCARLET!" Rose yelled as she ran in and hugged her best friend.

"You alright? I mean really okay? I was so worried. What he did! I tried to stop him Scarlet,"

"I know. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Soon every one was sitting around the table, eating and being merry when an owl flew into the dinning room and dropped a letter in front of Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"Whose it from?" James asked as he stuffed a biscuit in his mouth.

"I don't know," Harry said breaking the seal, Arthur following suit.

Harry,

I am so grateful you were able to save Ms. Malfoy. I am writing to you to inform you that Mrs. Malfoy has written to me. She has signed over custody of her daughter to me. So that I may find her a suitable guardian. I think at this time in her life she would do best with a big family don't you think? A family filled with love?

Dumbledore

Mr. Weasley looked up. "Weasleys to the kitchen," he said walking with his wife towards the kitchen, whispering to her softly.

"Go," Harry said to Ron and Ginny who got up and followed their parents.

"Vat is going on?" Fluer asked, confused like the rest of them, well besides Harry.

* * *

"Da what is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Whose the letter from?"Ginny joined in.

"Alright, calm down. First nothing is wrong. The letter is from Dumbledore asking us a favor."

"A favor?" Ron said.

"Yes. And I wanted to ask you lot first before I asked her. Dumbledore has been given guardianship over Scarlet by Scarlet's mother. He is looking for a good family for her. He as asked us to adopt her and take her in as a Weasley," Arthur said to his children bluntly.

"I'm in," Ron said surprising his siblings.

"What?" Ron said, "She's a child and deserves people who will love her. We are a loony bunch but we love and that's something she needs. I'm up for another sister,"

"I'm in! I won't be the youngest any more!" Ginny said.

"More the merrier I've always said," Bill commented.

"No complaints from me," Percy said.

"Nor me," Charlie agreed.

"We can teach her to prank!"

"Then it's settled. We ask Scarlet to become a Weasley," Molly said, her eyes bright at the thought of another child being apart of her family.

* * *

The Weasleys rejoined the table but Arthur and Molly stayed standing and faced Scarlet.

"Sorry to disturb all of you from eating but we need to ask Scarlet a question," Arthur said.

"Yes?" Scarlet said confused.

"Well we have received a letter from Dumbledore. Your mother has given up guardianship of you and he is now looking for a suitable family for you to stay with," Molly added.

"And we just talked and Scarlet we would like to adopt you into our family,"

"What?!" Scarlet said shocked.

"That's if you's like to join us," Molly added.

"I...you wouldn't want me apart of your family. I'm dangerous. I'm...a Slytherin. More so," she said looking over at Harry who nodded, "I'm Slytherin's heir."

"Oh dear don't let that stop you. We know all this already."

"And you still want me?"

"Yes," all the Weasleys said together.

"Could I take your last name," she asked, her wish to not be a Malfoy any longer coming true.

"If you want to yes," Arthur said as he pulled out some papers and started filling some blanks in and signing it, Molly following suit and bringing them over to Scarlet.

"You just need to sign here and you will be Scarlet Weasley,"

Scarlet took the quill from her adoptive mother and signed her name, the paper disappearing, filing itself away.

"WELCOME TO THE FAM!" the twins yelled, Fred turning her hair red, George giving her freckles.

"FRED! GEORGE!"

"You'll get use to it," Ginny said hugging the girl.

"What have I done," Scarlet said laughing.

* * *

A barn owl flew down and landed next to a women with straight black hair and turning into a human, a female.

"News?" the new woman asked.

"Nothing as of yet. Your brother is really back though. I've seen and talked to him,"

"Did you?"

"No he doesn't know. But I don't understand why not come back. You have a family?"

"I promised her I'd find away to get her out. Better it be me out here then those crazy men I call family. You know they don't think with their heads. They'd get themselves and her killed. I will get her out. It's just taking time."

"I will keep them off your sent as long as I can,"

"I know. I couldn't ask for a better friend then you right now,"

"Just find her and bring her home."

"I will,"

_Oh what have i done! Well it'll be getting intresting! Something bad is a foot that's for sure! Please review!!! -dark times lay ahead_


	30. Entangled

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_WELLL i stopped writing a paper to finish this. I can see you all dancing...or you will be when you finish this!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks!_

"So Malfoy really helped her," Harry said later the next day when he was talking to Ginny alone.

"Yes. He wanted to protect her but he isn't ready to switch sides yet. But I think he will. We just need to give him time. Harry we could have a spy for our side,"

"It would be highly dangerous for him Ginny,"

"I know Harry. But we need to give him the chance to switch. He saved his sister and protected muggles," Ginny said.

"Well just have to give it time," Harry said.

* * *

"NO! No please!" Scarlet yelled as Ron was walking by his new sister's room in Griffin Manor.

"Oy Scarlet what's wrong," Ron said walking in to find the young first year with tears streaming down her face.

"Scarlet?" Ron said walking in and sitting down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"I just had a bad dream. That's all," Scarlet said not use to people being concerned about her.

"Well what about?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing"

"Well it is something for me to hear you out in the hall way like that. So come on. You may not be use to this whole family thing and how it works but I'm fairly good at it. First rule is your brother, that would be me, gets to bother you until you give up. Ask Ginny," Ron said only joking a little.

"It's childish,"

"If you haven't realized you are only eleven. Your aloud to be childish."

"It was about my father, Lucius. He finished what he tried to but he took out your family and Harry as well."

"Well no worries since that didn't happen,"

"But what if he comes after you lot and you die and it's all my fault!" Scarlet said afraid.

"It won't happen. And even if it did that means you would need to fight. We've come on hard times Scarlet. But as long as we stick together and fight for what is right we will come out alright,"

"You really believe that?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't. Now come on let's get the rest of the crazy Weasleys that I...I mean we call siblings. I think we need a Weasley dessert night,"

"What's that?"

"You'll see," Ron said with a grin as they went searching for the other Weasley siblings.

* * *

"Here," Charlie said as he started to pace out bowls to the Weasley siblings.

"So what is this?" Scarlet asked as Bill started to scoop out ice cream to every one and Fred and George fought over the chocolate syrup.

"This is a Weasley dessert night. We came up with it before Ron went to Hogwarts," Bill explained.

"Yeah. We realized that we are all so different in age it was going to be hard to stay together," Percy said.

"So we came up with this. When all seven...well now eight of us were under one roof that night we'd all gather around the table and have ice cream!" Fred said as he won the syrup and put it over his ice cream.

"This way we can keep up to date with each other and all. And get some ice cream in the process!" Ginny said as she waved her spoon around.

"So welcome to your first Weasley siblings night!" Ron said as he dug into his bowl.

"This is hysterical," Scarlet said.

"No this is," George said still devastated that he had not won the chocolate syrup took a spoonful of his ice cream and flung it at his brother, Fred.

"OY!"Fred yelled as the ice cream hit him right in the nose.

"Now that's funny!"

"I'll get you GEORGE!"

"NO YOU WONT!" George said with a laugh as Fred flung ice cream at him and ducked instead it hit Bill.

"Oh no you don't!" Bill said grabbing his own spoonful and flinging it at Fred but hitting Ron.

"Mate! What I ever do to you!" Ron said as he flung a spoonful.

"Scarlet duck!" Ginny yelled as she and the first year ran under the table as the male Weasley's duped it out.

"Is it always like this?" Scarlet asked laughing.

"Yes, sometimes even worse."

"Can we join in?" Scarlet asked, hoping.

"If you want but I..." but Ginny never got to finish as the first year, her new sister jumped up and started flinging her own ice cream.

"Bloody hell," thought Ginny.

* * *

"Scarlet," Harry said the day before they were to head back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Listen I've been talking to Ron and Hermione and we've decided if it was okay with you we'd like to move you out of the Slytherin dorms and into the Gryffindor tower. We will put a bed up in the first year girls dorm for you."

"Why? Are we aloud to do that?"

"Well we are kind of afraid that words going to get out that you're a 'blood traitor' and it just be better if you were sleeping in a room full of people who aren't gonna try and kill you. And wether it is aloud or not we really don't care. Worse comes to worse you stay in Griff's room. But you are a heir and am I, Luna and Trey and if we agree to it there is really nothing anyone in the school can do to stop us. The castle will protect our decisions,"

"Are you sure about this Harry,"

"Very"

* * *

"Can't believe we're back already," James said as Sirius and he were setting up for their next day classes.

"Crazy Christmas eh?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"You got that bloody right. I swear I've come back to a circus,"

"One that you love and hold dear to your heart eh?"

"Ay," James said truthfully.

"It's just bloody weird,"

"What is?" James asked.

"Just all of this. When I was in Azkaban with the dementors I would just see Lily and you dead. Lily's eyes to this day still haunt me. But here you are mate. Alive as a fiddle. And I just know we are going to fine Lily and Zizi. I just know it!"

"I hope your right Sirius. I sure hope your right,"

"I know I'm right! When ever am I wrong. Second though, don't answer that. But are you ready to prank or what?"

"Prank? What are you planning?"

"It involves your son and his soul mate,"

"I like where this is going," James said with a grin as Sirius filled him in with a grin.

"Operation Prongs jr under way then?" Sirius asked.

"Operation Prongs jr has a go!" James said with a laugh.

* * *

"Oy Harry over here!" James said with an odd twinkle in his eye.

"Hey da. What's up?"

"Nothing much son I was just wondering if you could join me in my room tonight. For a game of chess. Talked to Ron already and he agreed to watch over Jason and Anne,"

"Alright. Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Just peachy!" James said snickering to himself in a very un becoming way for an adult.

* * *

"Gin,"

"Hey Hermione,"

"Hey! Would you meet me in my dad's room tonight. I want to go over something with you. Don't worry Ron agreed to already watch the kids."

"Alright. But is everything okay and all?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah just fine," Hermione said as she walked off.

* * *

"What!?" Ginny said as she was shoved into a room, the door locked quickly behind her.

"HERMIONE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Ginny yelled as she tried to blast the door down.

"It won't budge,"

Ginny turned around quickly to find Harry sitting on couch, they had been locked in the chambers of both Sirius and James'.

"What do you mean they wont budge. Aren't you suppose to be the most powerful wizard of them all and you can't even break these doors down!" Ginny said furious, more at Hermione then Harry.

"I've tried for the last fifteen minutes. Everything I send at it just rebounds at me. I don't want to send anything to harsh,"

"To harsh. We have just been locked in a room for who knows what reason!" Ginny said as she pulled her wand out and started to send curse after curse at the doors, dodging them as they came right back at her.

* * *

"Did we ever mention how brilliant you are daughter," Sirius said as he gave James a high five.

"Once or twice," Hermione said trying to keep the grin off her face.

"Do you think he'll wise up after this. Hopefully we'll find them snogging on the couch," James said.

"I just hope we find Harry in one piece. Ginny can be a tad vicious,"

"A tad?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"She'll set him right. You'll see," James said, keeping his fingers crossed that his son wouldn't killed him after they re-opened the doors.

"But really Hermione brilliant job! I don't think they will ever think of checking that," James said.

"What was it exactly again?" Sirius asked.

"I put a strong reflection charm on the door and just a simple muggle lock. So though it would be really simple to open with a hair pin not so much with a wand," Hermione said.

"Bloody brilliant!"

* * *

"Ginny your just wearing yourself out. They have to let us out eventually," Harry said, a plan trying to form.

Ginny turned and looked at Harry as he sat tired on the couch in the room. His glasses were a little skewed and his hair in all different directions. He had large bags under his eyes, not enough sleep. "Maybe," thought Ginny, "this is Hermione giving us a push together. Smart witch she is."

"Harry maybe we should use this time to talk,"

"Talk about what Ginny?"

"You know what Harry. Back at Pyrexia. You...well you and I haven't really talked about it. We kissed... I know you told me you were not ready,"

"I'm not ready Ginny," Harry said with a solemn look on his face and that look broke something with in her, something she had been holding on for to long.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER THAT'S IT! I AM DONE WITH THIS FOOLISHNESS!"

"Ginny,"

"Don't Ginny me Harry! Do you know what it's like to see you ever day. To be so madly in love with you and not able to express it. Not be able to comfort you when you need it. In stead I've been put on the back burner and I wont be there any longer. I love you Harry James Potter. I love you no matter what you look like, no matter who you are!"

"LOVE ME!" Harry said losing his composer. "Love me! No one can love me! Why can't any one understand that bloody thought! I can't be loved! I am destined to take life Ginny! That was the role designed for me! I already have so much blood on my hands and I will have more. I was put here to stop Voldemort. I am the bloody heir of Gryffindor and bloody Merlin! You love me? You can'! You love the thought of me, you love Harry Potter. You love the children and you feel loyal to me, like your suppose to love me. But it will pass. It always does. Love and I don't..." but Harry never got to finish his thought as Ginny punch him right in the eye, harder then any of her brothers would of dared.

"You done? Good! Because if you say one more time that no one loves you I will curse you into the darkest ditch in the forbidden forest. Love? Who doesn't love you, just you Harry. Ron, my brother would give his life for yours. So would Hermione. Your father is back Harry, you should know a father's love, you give it to your son and daughter every day. How about Sirius! Or Remus, Ara? Let's not start with my parents. My mother and father love you as a son. You're the seventh Weasley brother! Damn it Harry can't you understand we love you, not for being Harry Potter, not for having to defeat Voldemort or being famous. We love you because you love us with your heart. Love Harry is what you need to defeat Voldemort, not power, not all the knowledge in the world could help you defeat him if you don't love!"

"Ginny," Harry said, his defenses starting to break down.

"No Harry. No I refuse to stay away from you any longer. I love you. Yes I said it and I'll say how ever many times you need to hear it. Harry James Potter I love you today, I loved you yesterday and I'll love you tomorrow,"

"I...Ginny you know I have feelings for you,"

"Then let me make this clear. I am not taking no for an answer," she said walking up to him as if she was a hungry lioness and planting her lips onto his, he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him till she finally let go of the kiss.

"I love you. Take your charms of Harry. I love you,"

"I won't take them off,"

"That's I'll leave to you. One day I hope you will be comfortable and will let me see you. They don't bother me Harry. Your not this monster you think you are,"

"I'm worse then that. I'm a killer,"

"By the end of this war we will all be killers Harry. I will kill any death eater that would dare come near our children. I would not hesitate at all. I love you, and I love our children. Let us be a family,"

"We need to take this slow Ginny,"

"Okay Harry. But I want you to tell me that you love me. Tell me I'm your girl friend,"

"I..."

"Tell me Harry,"

"Ginny...I think I love you,"

"And?"

"And Ginny Weasley can we well try dating,"

"I accept. Now kiss me," Ginny said.

"I donno..."

"Like this Harry. It's not difficult," Ginny said as she leaned in and their lips became entangled with each other.

* * *

"Do you think they killed each other yet?" Ron asked later that night when Hermione had informed him of the plan as they watched over Jason, Anne and Chris.

"I hope not. We really do need Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah. I don't know how Ginny will explain to the kids how she killed their da," Ron said with a slight chuckle.

"Ron,"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Drum role Sirius," James said as Hermione and Ron came to unlock the door, leaving Neville and Luna in charge on the kids.

"Go for it," Sirius said to Hermione who undid her charms and opened the door to find both Harry and Ginny asleep, Harry's arm around Ginny's waist.

"I think," James whispered, "we have been a success."

"He just better keep his hands were I can see them," growled Ron, only half joking.

_WELLLLLLLL about time!!!!!! Let's see what happens next!_

_Coming soon:_

_Harry and Ginny's relationship starts...how is that going to go._

_Draco Malfoy good or bad?_

_Where is Zizi and Lily? Are they even alive? I donno and I the author ;)!_

_Love you all! Drop a review please and thanks you!_


	31. Locket

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_DON'T Hate me please and thank you!_

"So the two of you are a couple now?" Ron asked as the four of them were on their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Yes," Ginny said putting her hand into Harry's.

"Doesn't seem like you have a choice there mate," Ron said with a laugh just as Harry stopped walking.

* * *

"Come on there Jason. Let's go get you washed up before your da get's back and finds you a mess," Neville said with a chuckle as he looked at the mess of paint that Jason Potter had gotten himself into.

"Neville you need any," But Luna stopped.

"Luna?" Neville said afraid as he watched his friend become still.

* * *

"Trey! Trey why wont you listen to me," Cho Chang said.

"I can't tell you Cho. I'm sorry, I really am but,"

"Tell me Trey!"

But the Hufflepuff head boy didn't say anything.

* * *

"The castle," Harry said as he let go of Ginny's hand and started walking in different directions, as if he was trying to hear something.

"HARRY!" yelled a first year Ravenclaw. "Harry! There is a fight. Scarlet Malfoy, I was told to come find you. She's in trouble!"

"What!" Ron and Ginny yelled.

"Where?"

"Down the stairs," the first year got out as the older students went into a run.

* * *

"Luna?"

"I have got to go Neville. Can you handle them?"

"Yes. But why? What's wrong?"

"Scarlet. She's in trouble. I have to go to her,"

"Not alone,"

"If I'm right Trey and Harry should be there," Luna said with no more argument as she got up and left.

* * *

"Later Cho," Trey yelled as he left the Hufflepuff standing alone, on a race to save the Slytherin heir.

* * *

"Rose move!" Ginny yelled just in enough time as Harry and Ron both sent stunners at some of the older students that surrounded the first years, but Scarlet she was missing.

"Ron! They took her! You have to stop them!" Rose said as she grabbed the eldest Weasley's shirt.

"Where?"

"This way," Rose said as she and Ron went running down the hall, Ginny close behind, Luna and Trey soon in their mix as Harry and Hermione took care of the Slytherin goons that had decided not to flee.

"Who has her?" Ron asked.

"Some of the older Slytherins I think. I couldn't see their faces. They started yelling she was a blood traitor and what not. Said they were going to teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget," Rose said angry.

The group of five students came to a two way split.

"We are going to need to split up," Ginny said.

"No," Luna and Trey said their eyes shining bright.

"This way,"Trey said as they took off down the left hall way.

"You sure?" Ron said not wanting to miss his adoptive sister.

"Positive. The castle it's telling us where they are going," Luna said as they ran.

"I see them," Rose yelled, pointing a head.

"Luna head right. Trey Left. Ginny grab Scarlet once you can make a run,"

"What about me?" Rose asked.

"Help Ginny," Ron said as he gripped his wand tight. Scarlet may have only been a Weasley for less then a week, but in his eyes time didn't matter, what matter was that she was apart of his family, his sister. And you did not mess with a Weasley's sister. Not now, not ever.

"HEY YOU!" Ron yelled as the group that was struggling with Scarlet stopped and turned around. But to Ron's horror they were not students, no they were death eaters.

"Get out of here boy. We not here to kill you, not tonight,"

"You are gonna let my sister go. Your messing with a Weasley and I don't know if you've heard but we Weasley's don't take kindly to that. Let her go,"

"She's a blood traitor as are you," one of the death eaters said.

"GO!" Ron yelled to his team. Hopefully they'd be able to take the team of five death eaters, or give themselves enough time till Harry got there.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said as he stood still.

"They are still in trouble," Harry said to Hermione, turning into a phoenix and grabbing his friend was gone in a burst of flames.

* * *

Ginny shot a strong stunner at the man who was holding Scarlet. She grabbed the young girls hand and started running, Rose right behind them.

"Rose are they following?" Ginny asked.

"Just one," Rose replied.

"Let me go! Let them take me! You'll be safe!" Scarlet yelled.

"No!" Ginny said, her face of pure determination. If she could get Scarlet to Gryffindor tower she'd be safe.

"DUCK!" Rose yelled pushing her friend to the floor with her little body as a green stream of light passed over head.

"GOTCHA!" the man said walking towards the girls just as a spell sent the man flying, Ginny looking for the spell sender but saw no one just as a burst of flames erupted and Harry arrived.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been sitting in his room, reading up for potions. When he felt a sharp pain in his chest, his breath constricting. He pulled open his shirt and saw that his chest was bright red, meaning one thing, his sister was in trouble.

For young Scarlet did not know this but when she had been born he had only been about six, still innocent enough to realize his father was a bad man. As Scarlet got older his father would take his anger not out on his son, his prodigy but his defenseless little sister. One night he had seen his father do it, take out a buckle and start hitting her small back with it. Anger had over taken his little body and he had launched himself at him. That night after he had received his punishment he had gone to his sisters room with the help of their house elf, Dobby. He had looked at her prone form and had made a vow, an unbreakable vow that he'd do what ever he had to do to protect his sister, no matter what it cost him. Since that night Draco had always known when his sister was in danger, be it from his father or his goons, who Draco was one now. He didn't know how he had let his life become so messed up, but for now he had to save his sister.

* * *

"That the last of em?" Harry said as Ron and Trey finished tying their enemies up just as Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, James Potter and Sirius Black came running.

"What happen?" James asked at the seen before him.

"Nothing just some death eaters. Taken care of ," Harry said with a nod.

"How?"

"I'm sure some of the older students know some of the secret passages. Probably filled them in. Trying to get a good name in with Voldemort I'm sure."

"What were they after?" Sirius asked.

"Scarlet," Ron said.

"Ron, Trey, Luna escort Scarlet and Rose back to the Gryffindor tower,"

"She is not a Gryffindor," Snape said.

"So?" Harry asked.

"She is a member of my house. I forbid her to mingle in that animal house,"

"You really don't have a choice in the matter," Harry replied.

"I am the head of Slytherin, Potter!"

"Ay you are. I on the other hand share blood with man who built this castle. As does Luna, Trey and Scarlet. What we say is law, not you."

"That...impossible," Dumbledore said, he had known of Harry but the other three, that was news.

"The heirs have come back to Hogwarts. We are here to stop Voldemort from destroying what the founders had worked so hard to achieve," Harry said then turning to Snape. "You'd best remember Professor, I make a pretty bad enemy. Ron go," Harry said as Ron took his group and left Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"All the heirs," Dumbledore said, still surprised.

"Ay. It's going to be hard to keep this a secret any longer. Scarlet is the true heir of Salazar Slytherin. Chosen to defeat Voldemort, to stop him from soiling the good Slytherin name. Until she can hold her own she is under the other heir's and my protection," Harry said.

"She will sleep in Gryffindor and may go and come when ever she pleases. Severus you do not have a say in this," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly, even as his potion master stomped off angrily.

* * *

"Everyone alright?" Ron asked.

"Peachy!" Rose said and she hugged her best friend.

"Scarlet?"

"Are they always going to be after me?" she asked.

"Possibly. But I won't let 'em get you. Neither will anyone else here," Ron said.

"I need to be able to fight better,"

"It all comes with time," Ron said, the other agreeing.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny said as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower with Hermione.

"Ay?"

"I love you,"

"I...Ginny I love you too,"

Hermione looked on, a bright brilliant smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"So do I need to give you the bird and bees speech?" James asked his son as he flew up into the sky, passing around the quaffle with his son.

"Nah. Bill and Charlie gave it to Ron and I a year ago,"

"Good lads," James said, thankful he wasn't going to have to go into that territory.

"Happy?"

"Yes. Afraid though. She's in so much danger da. I don't know what I'd do if she was killed because of me."

"You'd move on. Just as she'd have to do if she lost you. You got two little midgets to raise and I'll be damn if they aren't raised with the love of their parents. Harry I promise you if the time comes I will protect Ginny with my life."

"Thank you,"

"What's a newly not dead dad for any way? Not like I could increase your allowance since you own the vaults,"

"Vaults?" Harry said looking at his dad with curiosity.

"Yeah. The Potter vaults. Haven't you been to the bank?"

"Ay. But they took me to one vault. It was loaded with gallons and all,"

"That was your trust fund that your Mum set up for you. You haven't seen the family vault,"

"I didn't even know we had a family vault," Harry said, knowing how stupid that sounded.

"Harry are you telling me that you didn't know you are perhaps one of the richest wizards of your time? I mean you own at least a dozen properties. Tons of different investments made through out the Potter families' life time. You even have a holding in some Quiditch teams,"

"WHAT!?" Harry said flabbergasted.

"Oy Godric. We've got to get you to the bank."

"Aren't you the owner now? I mean your back? It's all rightfully yours,"

"No it's not. I was announced dead for over fifteen years. By the time you got your letter to Hogwarts you became the owner of the Potter vaults. I can't believe no one told you about this,"

"Well when can we go see them,"

"Right now,"

"Class?"

"You just got Defense right? I'm sure Sirius can manage the class. Come on," James said as he landed his broom, his son following suit. What had he gotten himself into.

* * *

James and Harry walked purposely into Gringotts bank in Diagon Ally and up to one of the goblins, a goblin that Harry remembered well.

"Griphook" Harry said happily as he recognized the goblin who had helped him so long ago.

"Mr. Potter," the goblin replied, surprised that the human would of remembered him.

"How are you doing? Long time it's been?"

"Yes it has sir. What may I help you with today," the goblin asked regaining some of his composure.

"Oh well I'm sure you have heard of the return of my father. Well he has told me I became the owner of the Potter family vault. I was wondering if I could just get a look," Harry asked.

"Of course. Please follow me," the goblin said as he led Harry and his father into one of the many cart to begin their roller coaster ride to the Potter vault.

"Vault number five," Griphook said as the cart stopped, Harry felt sick as his father and he got out of the cart.

"Key?" Harry asked his father.

"Just walk through the door way. You're the owner so you need to go first. I'll follow," James said as Harry nodded and walked through the liquid gray looking door way, his dad right behind him.

"Godric," Harry said as he looked around the vault that was already lit. He could see for miles beyond.

"This is all ours?" Harry asked.

"The Potter fortune. Supposedly every thing from our ancestors is in here. I am wondering if anything of Merlin's is here."

"What about mum's stuff?"

"It's here as well."

"This is bloody amazing," Harry said as he picked up a locket that was laying on top of a bucket of gold gallons.

"Bloody hell," Harry said looking at the item in his hand.

"What is it? How in the world is that here! That was your mum's. Well your grandmother's actually."

"Dad do you know what this is?"

"No..."

"Where did mum say she got this again and why is it in this vault?"

"Her mother gave it to her. Told her to keep it safe. That she may need it one day. Harry your mother had been wearing that the night we had been attacked. Harry what is it? It's just a locket isn't it?" James asked remembering that piece of jewelry for Lily use to wear it through out Hogwarts. A locket in the shape of a lion's face.

"Da this is Godric Gryffindor's."

"What! How?"

"I learned about it in Pyrexia. They have a picture of it. It's one of his items thought lost for ever. It was a locket Godric had made for his grand daughter. His daughter who was killed by one of Salazar's heir. The locket was then passed on to her brother and to his first daughter and so on. It's said the locket was made to protect her,"

"Then why did it not protect Godric's grand daughter?"

"She has sacrificed herself out of love. Pure love for her brother. Salazar's heir tried to kill him. She sacrificed herself so he would live. His line being the line that Mum and I are direct decedents from. Dad did mum know she was a part of Godric's line?"

"Not that she ever said to me Harry. What are you going to do with it?" James asked his son as Harry put it around his neck.

"Make sure Mum get's it back," Harry said as his father and he started looking around the vault some more. The gold lion head dangling from his neck.

"Harry we better get back. It's getting late," James said as Harry nodded and father and son left the vault, on their way back up. Harry sitting in the cart examining the lion head locket, pulling it open, a small scroll popping out of it, a picture of baby Harry and his parents waving at him.

"What is it?" James asked as the cart rushed forward.

"I don't know," Harry said as he un rolled the small piece of paper and started reading, James automatically recognized his wife's hand writing.

_My baby boy, _

Hello son. I know you are reading this and that either I am dead or who knows what. I know you have a destiny ahead of you. I am sure by now you know you are Godric's heir. He has warned me of what your life is going to be like. Ravenclaw saw it thousands of years ago. I know your life wont be easy. You have been entrusted to kill Voldemort. This locket protected you that night many years ago when Voldemort attacked our home. It saved my life and yours I believe. I do not know were I am but I was able to get this sent back to the vault with an old friend. Listen to me son and listen well. I am pregnant with your sister or brother as I write. I do not know how I will keep it away from those who hold me. But know _you will need to find your sibling. I will get him or her...I think it is a her out of here. I am sorry to throw this at you but I know you will find this. You will be drawn to it upon entering the vault. Find her Harry._ _They tell me that you are dead. Perhaps this note is a foolish woman's way at last hope but I have hope. Fight my son. Fight with the courage of Gryffindor behind you. _

Your loving Mother

Lily Evans _Potter_

The cart stopped, James and Harry walked out of it with out saying a word until they had gotten back to Howarts and were in James private room.

"A sibling," Harry finally was able to get out, looking down at the small letter again.

"I need firewhiskey," James said choking back a sob, his worst fear finally true. Lily had a child, a child that could be his.

"Dad...please do you know anything. A sibling. I can't believe this. And how did this get back in the vault. You said she had worn it. How," Harry said, for the first time in many months being utterly confused.

"I didn't want to have to tell you. Not like this. Oh Harry all I can ask is for your forgiveness. I never wanted it to be this way. I never," James said shaking himself.

"Dad tell me," Harry said a lot kinder that James thought he deserved.

"I didn't tell you the truth about that night. We thought you died Harry. Or I did. Your mother on the other hand told me I was wrong. She said you were alive. She just knew it. I guess she knew the secret of that locket. Any way we had both been locked away for over a year or so, tortured. They... they," James stopped taking a deep breath, his son silent, waiting for his father to continue.

"They...the death eaters I mean locked your mum and I in a decent room. Told us we had a year to produce a child. They figured on one of us was the heir of Godric Gryffindor...they didn't know the half of it. We decided not to do it. We wouldn't have a child raised to hate, to destroy everything we loved. We would of rather died. We didn't think they'd do what they did," James said almost breaking down.

"Dad you don't need to continue,"

"You need to know Harry. And damn it I wish you didn't. They came back several months later and when your mother wasn't pregnant they used the imperio curse on me. They had your mum tied to the bed and I was to weak to fight it. They forced me to rape your mother. I'll never forget it Harry. I'll never forget your mother's eyes staring at me. Pleading with me to break the curse. After that I woke up several hours later in the room you found me in. I never knew what happened. That sibling could be my child as well," James said looking at his son, waiting for him to hit him.

"It isn't your fault you know," Harry said.

"How do you figurer that one? Because how I see it this is all my bloody fault,"

"You couldn't fight the curse. Many wizards can't. Right now we need to concentrate on several things. Mum could be alive. I have a brother or sister out there who needs me to find them. But how do you think the locket got into the vault?"

"My sister," James said a sly grin forming on his face, he tried to stop it.

"My sister must know about this. This is why she has been missing. She has been trying to free your mum, maybe your sibling,"

"I don't know dad. We need to look into this. We need to find Zizi,"

* * *

"ON YOUR KNEES!" a man shouted at a woman pushing her to the floor, she hissed in pain as he slapped her across the face.

"I'll get her out do you here! You can't hold me. Not forever! I'll find a way out!" she screamed in pain as the curcio curse hit her bare body.

"Listen here you muggle loving witch! Tell us what you know and your death will be quick,"

"Go to hell!" she screamed as the curse hit her again.

"You don't understand what I could do to you. I could turn you inside out with pain. I could use your body at my will. I could make you kill those you love,"

"I don't love! I love no one but the hate I harbor for you and your kind! Give me my wand! Give me a proper duel and you will see! You all will see the power of a royally pissed off Po..." but she was silenced with her own screams.

"Take her to the camp. Let them deal with her. Check on the tiger. See if one of you can beat out of her the location of the spawn," the man said as he looked over the corner.

"Son! I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH YOUR MOTHER! NOW GO!" Lucius Malfoy yelled at his boy.

* * *

"Ruby,"

"Don,"

"I have information,"

"Go ahead,"

* * *

By February everything was starting to settle down for every one. Well except Harry and his father whose bond had become stronger on their quest to find the rest of their family. Sirius had been informed because of the role it seemed Zizi could be playing. Hermione seemed to be the only level headed one of the bunch and kept the three men from rushing off into who knows what type of danger.

"If my mum is as smart as you say she is then she knows what she is doing. Leave her be. We will get to the bottom of this but you three rushing off and getting yourselves killed wont help any one," Hermione said.

* * *

"Harry," she said as she kissed him lightly on his lips. Harry took a deep breath, breathing in his love.

"Yes Gin,"

"Listen I was thinking that we should take Anne and Jason down to Hogsmead this weekend,"

"Can we take Chris as well. Don't want to leave their favorite cousin out of the loop,"

"Of course. It'll be fun,"

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said hugging her tight. He never realized how transforming love could make one feel.

"Alright. Well I'm off then,"

"Have you lot been practicing?" Harry asked as she started walking away.

"On the animagus training?"

"Yes,"

"Course we have Harry. I think Hermione is even close to completing it, maybe Ron as well,"

"Good. Sirius been helping you lot?"

"Course he has,"

"Alright see you later Gin,"

"Later Harry," she said with a small grin.

* * *

"Do you know where they are keeping her?"

"Not yet. I told you there are several camps. It's hard to figure out but I will, just give me time,"

"She doesn't have a lot of time Don! Damn it! Neither do I! If he finds out what I am doing,"

"I know. I'm sorry I put you in this position. I really am. But it's the only way. You're the only one I trust,"

"Just figure it out. If we can find her we can find his mum,"

"I know,"

* * *

"Scarlet come on!" Rose said dragging her friend from the bed that was next to her own.

"Sleep! Just let me sleep!" Scarlet complained, the bed was so comfortable.

"No! Up! Come on!"

"Alright I'm up," Scarlet said sitting up.

"Good now get dressed Scarlet Weasley or else,"

"Or else what?"

"I'll hex you,"

"You wouldn't dare. I'm a heir!"

"Try me!" Rose said with a laugh as she sent a spell at her friend, Scarlet's hair turning from black to pink.

"I'll get you!" Scarlet said, not being able to stop herself as she went into a row of giggles.

* * *

"Come on little guy stop crying," Harry said picking Jason up and swinging his son onto his back.

"Now isn't that better,"

"Much," Ginny said with a smile as she pushed the stroller that held Chris and Anne in it.

"Let's get something,"

"Harry?" Ginny said as he suddenly stopped.

"Take JASON!" Harry screamed in pain as he hit the ground, Ginny catching her son just in time.

"Harry come on! Harry fight it!" Ginny said as Jason, Anne and Chris started screaming.

Harry stopped, his face looked haunted.

"Harry?" Ginny said carefully.

"Ginny go to Honey dukes. In the basement is a secret passage, take the kids and go through it. It'll take you back to Hogwarts," he said as his face became steel.

"Harry what is it? You'll need me?"

"A student needs help. When u get to school alert the Order of the Lily. Have them ready to protect the school just in case I'm wrong,"

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Ginny I love you! Now go!" He said as she kissed him.

"Be careful. I don't like this Harry,"

"Neither do I. But the kids need to be protected. Above all else," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and took off. Harry looked to the out skirts of the town and started running, his wand in hand. To any on looker it looked as if Harry was a wolf after his prey. And that's what James saw as his son ran past him, James dropping the bag of goodies he bought for his grand kids and nephew and took off after his son.

* * *

"KILL HIM!"

"I won't do it father! He is a child! An innocent child!" Blaise yelled at her father.

"He is unpure. His blood is mixed. He must be killed. If you are to join the dark lord. If you are to remain my daughter do as I say!"

"I share the same blood as this boy. He is my mothers son! My brother! I will not hurt him. I will protect him from you," Blaise said as she stood in front of the boy, he was no older then six or seven. Her mother had left when she was a child. More that her father kicked her out. She remarried a muggle and had a son, the boy she now was going to protect with her life.

"Have I not raised you! Fed you! I am your father! Your blood! Kill it! Kill it Blaise or I will kill it my self along with you. Don't test my loyalties daughter. I side with the dark lord."

"And I side with the light father. I am sorry but you have forced me to choose," Blaise said holding her wand out, every spell she could think of going through her brain. She would not fail, not now. Not when an innocent life was in danger.

"Then you leave me no choice!" her father said raising his wand.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry yelled as he came rushing out of the trees and throwing Blaise's father to the ground.

"Take the boy and run! Run back to Hogwarts! Tell Ron Weasley to protect you!" Harry yelled as he kicked her father in the gut.

"GO!" Harry screamed as Blaise, using all her strength lifted the boy and started to run. She ran faster then she had ever in her life. Through the trees that cut her face, but she kept running. The boy was hurt, she knew her father killed her mother and the boys father. She was all he had left, all she would have left.

* * *

As Harry attacked Blaise's father other death eaters arrived just as James arrive and the fight ensued when Harry saw the death curse being thrown at his father.

"NO!" screamed Harry and doing the only thing he could think of doing, throwing his body in front of the curse. For the second time in his life Harry would be hit with the killing curse, and for the second time in his life he would survive it.

* * *

"No! No son! No not now! Not yet!" James said forgetting they were being surrounded by death eaters but instead knelt down by his prone son's body and held him.

"Harry! NO Harry!" James said as he rocked his baby boy in his arms, but what was that. A pulse! James felt a pulse and the next thing he knew he was knocked out. He would later wake up in a dingy cell with his son's prone body next to his.

* * *

"PLEASE! Please help him!" Blaise yelled as she made it onto Hogwarts grounds and had several wands pointed at her.

"STAND DOWN!" Ron yelled noticing the little boy in her arms. No one moved.

"I SAID STAND DOWN!" Ron said rushing to the Slytherin.

"What happened."

"My father wanted me to kill him. He's my brother, my half brother. Harry Potter turned up! He saved us. He told me to tell you to help us! Please I don't care about myself! But he is just a little boy! Just an innocent boy!" Blaise yelled out.

"Luna! Scarlet! Get them to the Hospital Wing! Neville, Trey we need to find Harry,"

"He's gone," Luna said looking at Ron.

"What?!" Ron said as Luna's eyes rolled back but she started to speak.

"The wolf and stag are gone. Only by trusting those who you don't will you find them," Luna finished, shaking her head and looking at Ron horrified. Hogwarts had lost the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin.

_PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T KILL ME! Thanks!_


	32. Jarvis Jay

_disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Please review guys so i know your out there!_

"No! No she must be wrong!" Ginny said later that evening when she sat in Griff's room with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Trey and Scarlet.

"Her predictions are never wrong Ginny and you know that," Neville said defending his friend.

"Ginny listen we will find him,"

"What if we can't. Ron if death eaters have him he is as good as dead. They will give him to Voldemort,"Hermione said

"And I am telling you he is alive. Harry is a survivor. We just need to find him," Ron said.

"I need to get something," Hermione said leaving the room, returning minutes later, wet tears on her cheeks with a red box in her hands.

"What is that?" Trey asked.

"Something Harry asked me to help him put together in secret," Hermione said as she sat down.

"What is in it,"

"We never got to make a back up plan if the worst should happen to Harry. He told me if he was ever killed or captured I was to open the box,"

"This is absurd," Scarlet said.

"Wether you like it or not this is what Harry left. It tells us whose in charge, what to do,"

"Open it Hermione," Ron said knowing how difficult this was for his girl friend.

She broke the lock on the box and lifted the lid, it was filled with papers. The first one was addressed to all of them. Hermione had been instructed to read the letter out loud.

_My Friends, _

Please don't be angry at Hermione for this but it needed to be done. _If I am dead or missing there are things that still must be done if this war isn't over. First Ron you will need to take over the Order of the Lily meetings. Keep training, all of you. Don't stop. If I am dead that means this burden is to fall on my children. They are the only ones but I with the power to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Hermione take them to Griffin Manor. I have given Dobby instructions on how to open the bottom chamber. You are a Potter and can claim the home as your own. Protect them Hermione. Train them. Don't ever let them forget how much I love them. All of my possessions are left to Ron and Hermione. Use them as you see fit. Keep Sirius in line and don't let him do anything rash. If I am missing don't waste the energy or lives in finding me. Right now you must focus on protecting Hogwarts. If the school falls so will the light._ _I love you all very much, _

Harry Potter

"Ginny he wrote that before we knew about you and him," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes.

"It's alright. The other letters?" Ginny said trying to keep her temper in check.

"Here," Hermione said handing them out to those in the room, one reaming in the box for Sirius and James. Everyone broke the seal and read their letters. These had been given to Hermione after Harry had found that locket in the Potter vaults.

_Ron, _

Sorry bout this mate. I swear I wish sometimes I never brought your family into this. That we never meant on the train. That you lot would be safe. But at the same time I am more then grateful. Protect the school Ron, protect my children. If either of them are lost the light is done for. Take good care of Hermione mate and watch over your sister for me. I'm sorry Ron, I really am. You've been the best mate a guy could have. Thanks mate.

Harry

Ron looked at the group, he would follows Harry's command, even if he disagreed with it.

_Hermione, _

My favorite cousin. I'm sorry if I'm gone. It's up to you to take care of Griffin Manor. _My dad and Sirius can be rash I need you to take care of things. Help Ginny with Jason and Anne please. Keep Ginny from doing anything rash. I love you cousin. You've been the best friend possible and I know I can be thick headed and all but take care of Ron. He's going to need you Hermione. The task I leave be hind isn't easy and he'll need your guiding hand. _

Harry

Hermione looked over to her boyfriend. She'd watch over him, protect him with her life if it called for it.

Ginny,

Sorry love. If I am dead it's up to you to watch over those kids of ours. Raise them in love please. Let them always know how much I love them, Tell them how sorry I am for having to put my burden on them. If I'm missing don't come looking for me. I love you but I need you to stay with Jason and Anne. I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit how much I love you but Ginny I do. I love you with my soul and I'm sorry if I never said this to you in person. Take care Ginny. Don't dwell on me. You have a life to live, love to find, our children to raise. I love you and always will.

Love always,

Harry

Ginny choked back a sob as every one else finished their letters, looking to Ron.

"What are we going to do?" Trey asked.

"What Harry said. We push up our training. Luna get the Order of the Lily to meet in the room of requirements. Hermione get Sirius we are brining him in on this. Scarlet call Fred and George I want them here. Luna, Neville I want you to get the Defense Association together have them come to the room of requirements,"

"What about finding Harry," Ginny said.

"We gonna do it Ginny but Harry is right about one thing. We need to keep this school strong. Harry's magic protected the school more then the other heirs and I. With out him here Voldemort may attack and we need to be ready,"

"Ron please," Ginny said.

"I don't like this Ginny. But what has to be done must be before anything else,"

Ginny yelled out in frustration and left the room.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"Let her cool down," he said as he closed his eyes keeping his own temper down.

* * *

"Harry please, please wake up son. Please! You have a pulse. Come on son," James said as he tried to wake his son. Harry's eyes fluttering open,

"What happened," Harry said weakly.

"Harry! Thank Godric Harry! Come on sit up," James said as he helped to pull his son into a sitting position.

"What happened?"

"You were hit with the death curse Harry. You survived it but we were caught. Can you change forms?" James asked as Harry closed his eyes, nothing happened.

"Harry?"

"This isn't good,"

"What? Can you change?"

"No, not right now. Probably not for awhile. I'm weak. The curse drained me. It's going to take time for my body to fix itself."

"Harry was it the locket that saved you?" James asked looking at the piece of gold that hung from his neck.

"No, yes. I'm not sure. I haven't told any one this but this just proved to me that Ona was right,"

"Right about what?"

"Voldemort is the only one who can kill me, unless I kill him. Until one of us fulfill the prophecy da I can't be killed,"

"But the locket? And that night. Voldemort sent the curse at you."

"Saved mum but not me. That night I was marked that put this all into motion."

A door opened and they heard foot steps against the cold stone floor.

"Welcome Potters to my dungeons," Lucius Malfoy said looking at James and Harry.

"What do you bloody want you bastard!" James screamed at him, fighting the bars that stopped him from strangling the man with his own bare hands.

"Your son. You were just a plus Potter," Lucius said then looking at Harry.

"I bid ye welcome Harry Potter. Several of my fellow comrades and I have been talking and before we turn you over to Voldemort we would like to have a little fun with you first,"

"I wont let you touch a hair on him!" James yelled, Lucius ignored him.

"Your training will start tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest till then, you will need it," Lucius said leaving, laughing.

"This is bad. Harry we have to get you out of here," James said as his son lifted the locket off of his neck.

"Take this," Harry said pushing it into his father's hand.

"Harry no,"

"They can't kill me and that's all that matters. You on the other hand can be killed an I wont let it happen. Not after I just got you back. You're my father,"

"And you're my son! I am suppose to protect you,"

"You can't. The best we can do is keep each other alive until I have enough restored magic to get us out of here,"

* * *

"Weasley," Blaise said as she crashed into Ginny Weasley.

"Blaise," Ginny said, her face contorted in rage.

"Ginny I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I should of stayed and fought with him. But my brother, he was hurt and I could only think about getting him to Hogwarts, to save him,"

Ginny to a calming breath, this wasn't Blaise's fault. The girl had done the same thing that she would of done for any of her siblings, her children.

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked.

"He will be. He's confused. I had to explain to him about our mother, about who I was. I don't know how I am going to take care of him,"

"You will come stay with my wife and I," Remus Lupin said walking into the hall.

"Professor Lupin," Blaise said shocked.

"My best friend and his son are missing. You my dear need protection from your father and his goons. I talked to my wife and she has agreed. We can offer you and your brother protection."

"I can't ask that of you. We will be a burden. You don't even know us,"

"I know yo Blaise. I have taught you. You are a smart young women who has stood up for what is right. We need people like you. My wife and I can offer you what you seek,"

"Thank you," Blaise said.

"Blaise you should probably come move into Gryffindor tower," Ginny said.

"I don't think your house mates would like that," Blaise said.

"They will if I say so. Any way you can move into Griff's room with me. Remus can take your brother home when he is better,"

"I'll go pack," Blaise said with a nod and left.

"That was nice of you," Remus said to Ginny, knowing the young woman's heart was breaking like his own.

" It's what Harry would do, would want,"

* * *

"GET UP!" a voice yelled, jolting Harry and his father from their sleep.

Harry had come to a decision the night before. He'd protect his father as best he could, no matter what it cost him.

"Listen here," Harry said, "I'll go with you! Do what ever you bloody want but you have to leave my father alone."

"No," James said.

"Sacrificing yourself for your father. I like it," the man said, some one Harry had never seen.

"Fine I will allow it," the man said with a sickening grin as he sent a spell at James stunning him and open the door and grabbing Harry by his hair as a spell was used to tie Harry's hands. Harry was thrown against the wall in front of their cell and tied to it.

"My name is Jarvis but you will know me as master," the man said as something cracked in the air.

The spell on James was taken off and he watched as the man, Jarvis took a whip to his son's back and as his son bit his tongue to keep back his pleas and screams of pain inside.

* * *

"Severus I need to speak to you," a voice said as Snape turned around and was confronted with a woman he had not seen in years.

"What are you doing here! I told you to never come here! What if he sees you!"

"He will find out the truth one day. One day soon wether I like it or not. I must leave. I have a mission I must go on,"

"What do you mean a mission! You haven't been a witch for over twelve years!"

"Perhaps but a friend of mine is in danger. Harry is in danger as well along with James. I need to do something,"

"You will not! The boy needs a mother! You promised when you took him!"

"I promised to love him, to raise him to be strong. You chose your road Severus but I have chosen mine. My friend has been taken and I have to find her. I have to look for James and Harry,"

"You didn't answer the dark lords summons. If you show your face you will be killed!"

"What other choice do I have,"

"I will find the Potters. I will find them but only if you stay here,"

"Severus,"

"I can't loose you Janet,"

"My friend?"

"It's Black's wife isn't it."

"Yes. I promised to keep her secret but she is in trouble. She hasn't contacted me in days,"

"She could be dead. I will do my best,"

"Severus be careful,"

"I will,"

* * *

"Ron," Hermione said walking into Harry's room were Ron was spending his time, plotting and planning.

"Yeah Hermione,"

"I finished the transformation,"

"Really! Can I see?" Ron asked as she nodded and before him no longer stood his girlfriend but a dark brown owl and then his girlfriend again.

"That's amazing Hermione," Ron said.

"I just wanted to let you know,"

"Thanks,"

"How are the plans coming along,"

"Not so good. Hermione even with all the power we have here I don't know if it would be enough to stand up against Voldemort. We need Harry but I have no clue how to find him. I've been having Trey, Luna and Scarlet trying to figure it out for over the last three weeks. Hoping their connection as heirs could help but they have come up with nothing,"

"James and Harry are strong. We will find them,"

"I hope so. Have you checked on Ginny? Jason? Anne?"

"They are okay. Jason, Anne and Chris are with Dobby and Winky. Ginny is actually with my dad,"

"Hermione stay with them,"

"What? Why?"

"I know your father. I know how he thinks because it is how I think. He's planning on going after Harry and James. Ginny wants to go with him,"

"Are you sure?"

"Only possible reason why they are together," Ron said.

"I'll keep my eye on them and report to you anything,"

"Good," Ron said with a sigh as Hermione came over and rubbed his shoulders.

"You're a good commander Ron,"

"Harry's better at this,"

"No. Harry's got power, he's a good fighter. But you've got this planned out. And I have an idea," Hermione said taking a small book out of her pocket and enlarging it with her wand.

"I've been doing some research. We need allies. I found some creatures that would most likely be willing to help us,"

"Hermione you're a genius!" Ron said leaning over and kissing her.

"I'll get to work on it,"

"Do what you can. Keep me informed okay,"

"Okay,"

* * *

"Come on Harry sit up," James said as he sat his son's mutilated body up against the wall. Harry's concealment charms has long ago faded away. Plus the fact that for over the last month Jarvis Jay had been torturing his son with magic and muggle methods.

"Eat up Harry. Come on you need to eat," James said as he put some stale bread into his son's mouth.

"Harry let them take me please. I can't sit here and watch this any more. I can't let him continue hurting you!" James pleaded with his son like he did every night.

"You'd die," Harry said roughly, dried from all his screaming.

"You can't take much more of this. I can already start to see bone on your back. They've beaten the skin right off of you,"

"You will do as I say and let him continue with out interference,"

"I can't! I'm your father,"

"And I am your son! You will listen to me. Please," Harry begged as he started to cough sending his body into convolutions as he coughed up blood.

The door opened, both son and father tenses. No one should come down till the morning.

"GET IN THERE TRAITOR!" a voice yelled and the next thing that father and son knew was another man was pushed into their already small cell.

"Bloody hell!" James said as he realized it was Severus Snape.

"Potter" Snape said looking at James.

"What are you bloody doing here!" James said.

"I'm here on a picnic Potter. What do you think! I cam to try and get you and your blasted son out of here!"

"Well good job on getting caught!"

"Stop," Harry said as he started to cough again, both men stopping as James went to his son's side.

"Alright Harry. It's alright." James said as he held a ripped part of his dirty shirt to his son's mouth.

"What has happened," Snape said looking the boy over, his shirt missing, bloody lines covering his back and chest.

"They beat the living shit out of him. They are trying to break him but he wont break." James said, defiance written on his face

"Harry close your eyes and sleep. You need to sleep," James said to his son.

"Just don't kill Snape," Harry said soon dozing off.

"How is he still alive," Snape said as he looked Harry over. Some of the wounds were deep enough for Harry to have bleed to death.

"He can't die. Only by Voldemort's hand. He sacrifices himself for me, and I guess now for you so that we wont go through this. He wont listen to reason. He wont let them take me," James said, lost.

"We need to find a way out of here," Snape said.

"Do you not think I haven't tried. There is no way out. Only if Harry could gain enough strength back could he get us out. But when they hit him with the killing curse,"

"He survived it again!?" Snape said amazed.

"Yes. Only Voldemort can kill him it seems. I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I'm just,"

"No apology needed. What happens come morning?" Snape asked as he pulled his outer cloak off and placed it around Harry. He may be a bastard but he was not heartless, not to a boy who looked like he had been put through hell.

"A man, Jarvis Jay will come here in the morning. He'll stun me and now I guess you as well and drag Harry out of here. He first whips his before practicing all different magic on him, none of it pleasant. They then disappear for an hour or two. My son comes back looking like his soul has been taken from him each time. He's getting to his breaking point and I can't stop it."

"Jarvis Jay," Snape said a note of horror in his voice.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I know of him. Trained by the dark lord himself in ways of torture. This man is vicious and cruel. He'll do what ever he has to too get what he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if your son hasn't had the same torture you went through done on him,"

"I don't know Snape but if we don't get him out soon I am going to loose my son,"

* * *

"Please tell me you found where he is Don. Please!"

"Ruby I am looking but they are not divulging where they have him. I don't even think the dark lord knows yet."

"Don it's been over a month. Please there has to be some thing,"

"Have you finished your transformation yet. You said that if you could perhaps??"

"I can't finish it. I can't keep my mind focus to do it."

"That's right you can't," Pad said, the newer member of the group.

"Pad I am trying. I promise you I am trying,"

"I don't know why Ruby trust you but if you can get us just a location we can get them out,"

"I am trying. Snape has been captured as a traitor which is making it more difficult."

"Just find them!" Pad said.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Harry screamed as he was tied against the wall bare chested and the curcio curse was placed on him as Jarvis Jay started with the whip. Harry no longer held his screams in.

* * *

"Harry,"

"DEATH! NO! You can't take me yet! I can't die yet! I know I can't!"

"I know Harry. Remember I told you I'd be dropping by ever so often,"

"I've been a little busy. Sorry," Harry said knowing he sounded dumb.

"Harry I can make a connection to Ginny. I can tell her where you are,"

"No! No if Ginny knows she will get her self killed or thrown in here with us. Don't you dare contact her Death! Don't you dare!"

"Fine you insufferable boy. But then take this," she said handing him a gold bracelet a phoenix charm hanging from it.

"Put it on your ankle. Good boy. It's a gift from Merlin and the four heirs. Your magic is having trouble restoring it because of your current condition. This will help it start to restore itself. But when it finally does you'll be in some pain,"

"I can take pain,"

"I know. Now listen when you wake up don't tell your father or that other man. There are ears every where listening,"

"I understand,"

"Good luck Harry,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

"I found them,"

"Where? And how do we get in?" Pad asked.

"It'll just have to be the three of us. We are pure bloods so the house wont set alarms off because of them. But we are going to have to be careful,"

"I don't care about risk. We need to get them out," Ruby said

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH! 


	33. Merlin

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_This is long! Hope You enjoy sry in advance for spelling and grammer_

"Blaise I need a favor," Ginny asked to her bunk buddy for the last month, getting to know the Slytherin had been interesting.

"What can I do for you?" Blaise asked, looking up from a potions essay. Ginny's brother Percy had be substituting as the Professor since Snape had gone missing a week and a half ago.

"Can you watch over Jason, Chris and Anne for me till I return,"

"Where are you going?"

"Sirius and I just need to get away. Would you mind?"

"Not at all but wouldn't you want Hermione or Ron to do it?"

"Both of them are very busy trying to keep the Order and all together. Thanks again. I should be back tomorrow night or soon," Ginny said as she kissed Jason and Anne and Chris.

"If you need anything just yell for Dobby,"

"Ginny,"

"Yes?"

"Be careful," Blaise said she knew what the girl was up to.

"I will,"

* * *

"Janet honey what's wrong?" Tim asked his wife as she paced back and forth.

"I'm worried Tim. I told you about my brother. I need to do something,"

"There is nothing you can do. He has made his choices Janet. I wont have you risking yourself. Not now,"

"Tim this is my fault. He offered to go because of me. Mark doesn't even know,"

"And that is how it will stay. He is my boy Janet. Don't take that away from me,"

"He wouldn't see you any different Tim. You are his father, you raised him,"

"Then there is no reason for him to ever know the truth,"

* * *

"Take me! Please take me!" James yelled as they dragged his son away once again.

"Potter it's no use," Snape said actually feeling bad for the man who had been his enemy for most of his life.

"I can't stand this any more!" James said as he paced the small cell.

"We need to break out! We need to try something! I don't care if it gets me killed! I can cause a distraction! You can take Harry and run. You know this place! You can find a way out,"

"I wish it was that easy! But getting yourself killed isn't going to help any one!" Snape said pointedly.

"James,"

"What," James rather heated at Snape.

"I didn't say anything," Snape said looking at James as if perhaps the man had finally lost his mind.

"Over here Prongs. By the window,"

"Padfoot!" James said almost jumping out of his skin and rushing towards the window.

"How'd you find us?"

"No time for that. Where is Harry?"

"I don't know. They take him and beat the crap out of him. Sirius come on break this wall down! We need to go find Harry," James said desperately.

"James there aren't enough of us. We'll get all of us killed,"

"Whose with you?"

"Ginny and the guy who helped us find the place. He went into the manor to cause a distraction so we can get you out. We figured Harry would be here,"

"We need to find him Sirius. I have a bad feeling," James said as his chest started to hurt.

"Stand back," Sirius said as Snape and James moved to the corner and Sirius sent the most powerful curse he knew at the window, the window and apart of the wall shattering, Sirius jumping in followed by Ginny.

"Ginny! You need to leave! If Harry finds out you're here he'll skin me alive!" James said, what was Sirius thinking by bringing her.

"I love him James and if you think I was going to leave him here to rot we have a problem!"

"This would be a good time to inform you good doers that perhaps we find Potter and get out of here," Snape said as the door burst open and a boy with blond hair carrying Harry Potter across his back came running in.

"A very good time to be leaving I believe," Snape said.

* * *

**Before:**

"Down dog!" Jarvis Jay yelled pushing Harry to the floor. He had never meant such a defiant pet before but he would break him, no matter how long it took.

"Tie him to the wall. 20 lashes for not obeying an order," Jarvis said as Harry was thrown against the wall and beaten and thrown back to the floor.

"I don't like hurting you. Well yes I do but if you would listen it wouldn't have to be like this. You're an animal do you hear me. Something that needs to be trained,"

"GO TO HELL!" Harry yelled unable to lift himself from the floor, Jarvis kicked him in the gut, hard.

"You just wont learn your lesson will you! Curcio!"

Harry withered on the floor screaming in pain, the curse was removed.

"Do you understand my power boy!" Jarvis said as he pulled a knife out and held Harry down and carved a J onto his shoulder blade.

"I own you! The sooner you accept this your life will be easier,"

"I am owned by no one!" Harry croaked out, wanting to believe his own words. He was not sure how much more of this he could take.

Jarvis Jay shuck his head and kicked Harry again just as the door was thrown open.

"Malfoy! What is it?"

"There are intruders in the Manor."

"Let me tie this piece of shit up and I will assist you," Jarvis said as he dragged Harry by his hair and through him against the wall, tying his arms above his head before giving him one final kick and leaving the door slamming behind him but reopening as Draco Malfoy walked into the room.

"Come to have your fun as well," Harry asked, each work causing him pain.

"I've come to get you out Potter. Black and Weasley are with your father and Snape. Now come on," Malfoy said as he undid the ropes, Harry thinking he meant Ron.

"I can't walk Malfoy. My legs are broken," Harry said pointing the mangled legs that would in no way carry his weight, it made Malfoy sick.

"Bloody hell,"

"Get out of here. Get my father out of here," Harry said heatedly.

"They not leaving with out you. I'll carry you,"

"Are you bloody crazy. You will be seen,"

"Your life is worth more then mine Potter as much as I hate to admit it. If my sister has any chance of freedom from all of this it lays with you. My life isn't worth half of what yours is. Now come on," Malfoy said as he used all his strength to put Harry over his back, Harry swore in pain.

"Let's go," Draco Malfoy said as he made his way to the dungeons. He had caused several charms to fall at the top of the manor to keep his father and his 'friends' distracted while he got Potter out.

* * *

"Malfoy!" James said with anger.

"James leave him alone. If it wasn't for him we never would of found you. Snape you look in better shape then James right now can you carry," But Sirius was cut of as Harry started screaming, Draco dropping him to the floor.

"What's happening to him!" Draco Malfoy said afraid he had done something.

Ginny rushed to Harry as he started to thrash back and forth, just having enough time to notice to his horror that it wasn't Ron who came but Ginny.

"I think his magic is returning to him," Ginny said as his eyes flew open and in a burst of flames stood a meek looking phoenix.

"Can you take us home?" Ginny asked, Harry nodded his head.

Ginny turned to Draco and punched him in the face.

"Sorry,"

"See you at school," Malfoy said as Ginny sent a stunner at him, the boy dropping to the floor.

"Let's go," she said as she grabbed onto Harry as did Sirius, James and Snape as the bursted away in a flash of flames just as Lucius Malfoy and his goons arrived to find his valiant son had tried to stop Potter and his friends but had gotten stunned in the process.

* * *

The group fell as they arrived in Griffin Manor. Harry started to change back with a horrible shriek that carried over when his human body laid on the floor.

"Merlin," James said not caring about anything else in the world but his son.

"Harry come on son. You've gotten this far. What's happening. Talk to me Harry," James said.

"Ankle," was all Harry was able to get out as his body was racked with pain.

Sirius walked over to Harry and looked at his ankles and on his right he saw a gold chain with a phoenix on it. He went to take it off but was thrown back straight across the room.

"SIRIUS!" James said.

"I'm fine!" Sirius said standing up, cracking his neck.

"What is happening to him," James said as he could do nothing to help his son.

"Call Dumbledore," Snape suggested.

"I'll get Ron to get him," Ginny said as she pulled out a little mirror and yelled her brothers name into it.

"Oy Ginny what's wrong! Where are you. I've been looking for you since yesterday. Blaise said," but Ron was cut off as a new wave a screams were emitted from Harry.

"Ginny what's going on!"

"No time Ron. You need to get Dumbledore and Pomfrey," Ginny said, "Bring them to Griffin Manor. Ron please hurry," Ginny said.

"Be there in five," Ron responded as he shut his mirror off and took off out of Griff's room to find the headmaster and nurse.

* * *

"They are on their way," Ginny said as she walked over next to James who was trying to keep his son still so he wouldn't do more damage then was already done to him.

"Come on Harry you're a fighter. Fight for me," Ginny whispered to him. Snape and Sirius could do nothing but watch as the young man seemed as if his body was being turned inside out.

* * *

"LET ME IN YOU BLOODY STATUE!"

"Password,"

"I DON'T KNOW THE BLOODY PASSWORD! JUST LET ME BLOODY IN! I NEED TO SEE THE HEADMASTER!"

"Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said as she saw the young man fighting a losing battle.

"Professor I need to see Dumbledore right away! Harry! I think he's been found but he's in trouble. I don't know details but Ginny said I needed to bring the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey to Griffin Manor. Please,"

"Lemon drops," McGonagall said as the door opened and Ron went running up the stairs, McGonagall not far behind.

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said surprised as the young man came bursting through his door.

"Professor! We need to go to Griffin Manor. We need Madam Pomfrey as well! Please! It's Harry! They found him but something is wrong," Ron said.

"I get Pomfrey," McGonagall said as she walked over to the headmasters fireplace and the grey haired nurse coming out.

"How will we get there?" Dumbledore asked.

"HEDWIG!" Ron yelled and with a pop the white bird appearing. No one had seen the bird in over a month, Ron wasn't sure she would even show.

"Grab on," Ron said as Ron and the three professors touched the bird and in a burst of flames was gone.

* * *

"Bloody hell," Ron said as they arrived in Griffin Manor.

"Professor! What is happening to him!" Ginny basically screamed.

Dumbledore looked pale, paler then he had in a while, his eyes not holding his familiar twinkle.

"No," McGonagall said as she came to the same conclusion that Dumbledore came to.

"We must leave quickly," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean leave? Where are we going to take him," Sirius said.

"Not Harry. He must stay here. We must leave for our own safety,"

"What do me you mean!" James almost screamed.

"Your son's magic is over powering him. If he can't control it we all will die,"

"There must be away to help him,"

"We can't. The only thing we can do is let his body try and take back control,"

"Then what's this. Explain to me what this is," James said pointing to the gold chain on his son's ankle.

"Merlin where did he get that!" McGonagall asked as she studied it.

"Don't touch it. It'll fling you back," Sirius said.

"That chain is Godric Gryffindor's. It was meant to restore the magic of his line. But he never gave it to his children. James what happened to Harry," McGonagall said remembering a book she had read a long time ago.

"We where fighting death eaters. He was hit with the death curse but survived except his magic was weak. We had been waiting for him to gain some of it back before we escaped. But then Sirius and Ginny turned up. And Harry started screaming,"

"The bracelet is what's causing this. It's restoring Harry's magic. Except,"

"Except what?" Ron asked.

"I've been thinking about this for sum time. Harry's magic is stronger then the others but he is the heir or two of the greatest wizards. His magic should be stronger. I think Merlin's gift has been hidden in Harry. Not ready to release it's self yet and because of that bracelet it is being released early. His body isn't ready at his state to take on that amount of magic, I don't even think you would be able to do so Albus,"

"I wont leave him," James said to Albus.

"Godric's chamber," Ginny said looking at Ron.

"What?"

"Ron Godric Gryffindor is down there! He could help us,"

"We have no way of getting in," Ron said to Ginny.

"Dobby! Dobby! PLEASE!" Ginny said as the house elf arrived and almost cried in fright at seeing his Master Harry Potter in pain.

"What can Dobby be doing?" Dobby asked.

"Harry taught you how to get into Godric's chamber. I need you to get us in," Ginny said.

"I be doing so," Dobby said.

"I really believe we must leave," Albus said.

"I wont leave my son,"

"Nor I my grandson,"

"This boy has been through to much Albus. We can not leave him to battle this alone," McGonagall said.

"Sirius carry Harry," Ginny said as they all followed Dobby down a flight of stairs to a large door. The house elf whispered something to it and with a small pop the door opened.

"Oy who goes there," said a voice.

"My name is Ronald Weasley. We have Harry Potter here and he needs help," Ron said as Pomfrey lit the room.

"Merlin," the portrait of Godric said as Harry was placed on the floor.

"What has happened to him,"Godric said looking to none other but James Potter, they had meant once long ago.

"We where captured by death eaters. He was hit with the killing curse but survived but killing the magic in him. I don't know what's happening with him now. But we found a gold chain on his ankle,"

"With a phoenix on it?" Godric asked a worried expression on his face.

"Yes. How do I save my son," James said.

"His magic is returning to him. He will not die form this but I fear that Merlin's magic has not yet been released from him yet. He's going to be like this for a while. The best thing you can do is try and keep him comfortable and yourselves calm,"

"Will his magic over power him," Dumbledore asked.

"Do you think him incompetent sir? This boy was born for a purpose greater then you. He was born to handle this magic," Godric said.

"Pomfrey check James and Severus over," McGonagall said.

"I'm fine," both men replied.

"I will sit with Harry. But you two have been missing for weeks. Let her check you over. You can't help your son now," McGonagall said.

"And who are you my dear?" the portrait of Godric said.

"I am the head of your house,"

"Very well then," he said with an approving nod.

"Ginny I can't believe you went after him without me. You could of been killed or captured as well. I can't believe Sirius let you go along,"

"First off I let Sirius come with me! Ron I could not risk you. The Order needs you. As would Jason and Anne if anything happened to me. We did what we thought best,"

"Next time just let me know alright," Ron said.

"Alright," Ginny said as her brother hugged her and she started to cry into his shoulder for the pain Harry was in, for the pain he suffered for it was obvious to every one in that room that Harry Potter had been tortured. Just a glance at his chest was all you needed to see.

* * *

Harry's screams carried on through the night. No one in the room sleeping, but staying watchful.

"I wish there was something we could do," Ron said as he watched his friend convulse.

"Ron your mirror," Ginny said noticing it before he did.

"Neville? What's going on?"

"Ron there is something going on in the forbidden forest. No one can find the headmaster or McGonagall. Trey has called the Order to assemble. We need you,"

"The Professors are here. I will inform them. Put them into position beta and stand till I give orders," Ron said putting the mirror back in his pocket.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Something is going on in the forest. Ginny this could be worse then we feared. If Voldemort attacks Hogwarts now,"

"I know," Ginny said, fear and determination written across her face.

"Mr. Weasley what is going on?" Dumbledore asked, Ron telling him.

"You will tell the students to stand down at once. I will call the Order together my boy," Dumbledore said under the thought that it was the D.A the Ron had standing to fight, not Harry's secret army.

"I'm sorry Professor but by the time you get the Order together the school can be taken. They will stand strong until we figure out what is happening,"Ron said wishing Harry could stand with him on this.

"I will not have children fighting,"

"Well it looks to me Headmaster that you have no choice in this matter," Godric Gryffindor said.

"You lad go to the school and give it aid. M'lady join your brother he will need you if the worst should be happening,"

"Harry," Ginny said.

"The school needs you now," Godric said as Hedwig appeared and the two students disappearing.

"Minerva we must return to the school," Albus said to her.

"You will not. This is something they must figure out for themselves. I can assure you that they are in no real danger. They may even end up helping my heir. Let it be," Godric said.

* * *

"Update," Ron said as he was meant with Hermione in Griff's room.

"We don't know to much Ron. I was flying and I heard fighting and there was bright flashes of light. I came back and talked to Trey and Neville and we thought it best to be prepared,"

"Good thinking. Is everyone in fighting positions,"

"Yes. We where just waiting for you for your orders," Hermione said.

"Let's go out side. The other Professors?"

"Have been standing with us," Hermione said, leaving out the fact that Hagrid gave them no choice but to do so when the giant joined them outside.

"Alright what now Ron," Ginny asked looking to her brother.

"We need to go into the forest and see what is going on,"

"I can go look," Hermione said.

"Not alone," Ginny said.

"Can you transform?" Ron asked his sister, they all had ben practicing so hard to get the transformation down. Only Hermione had it so far, well along with him.

"Not yet. How bout you?"

"O just finished it yesterday. That's why I was looking for you," Ron said.

"Your form?"

"Lion," Ron said proudly.

"So we'll leave Ginny to keep things in order. Gin I want you to keep Trey, Luna and Scarlet near the school. I'm hoping if there is an attack they can call on Hogwarts to help them protect it,"

"Alright. Be careful please. I can't lose you guys," Ginny said looking at Ron. Hermione still didn't know that Harry had been found.

"Let's go," Ron said as his body started to morph until a brilliant large lion stood in his place. Hermione followed suit till a brown tawny owl was flying towards the forbidden forest, the lion hot on it's tail...so to speak.

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Neville asked to Trey.

"I donno mate but it can't be good,"

"Yes it can," Luna said with a smile.

"Luna?" Neville said.

"The animals they are gathering. This could be good,"

"Or very bad," Scarlet added.

* * *

Hermione flew down to a clearing where Ron joined her, she had a look of surprise and wonder on her face.

"Hermione what's going on? What did you see?"

"Ron," Hermione started but then was hushed as Ron pulled his wand from his sleeve.

"Ron stop! Stand down at once!"

"Some ones coming," Ron said.

"They will not harm us...I think. But if they feel threatened they will leave. Ronald Weasely I am telling you right now put that away!" Hermione said as their was rustling in the trees and a centaur emerged, one they knew very well, Firenze.

"Mr. Weasely. Ms. Granger," the centaur said formally.

"Hello," they both said to their familiar Professor.

"Please follow me," Firenze said taking off through the woods he came from, Ron and Hermione shared a look and took off after the centaur till they came to another clearing and to their amazement a clearing filled with all type of creatures, some that neither had ever seen or heard of.

"Welcome young ones to the council of the elders," Firenze said walking away from the humans and towards the other animals.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, Hermione shoving her elbow into his side to quite him.

"We come with a request to speak with Harry Potter," Firenze said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione started but was cut off by Ron.

"He was captured over a month ago and was just found. By the looks of it he has been tortured and he will not able to move let alone travel and speak at the moment," Ron said, knowing Hermione's eyes were burning two holes into his head.

"Captured? Will the boy survive?" Firenze asked.

"Yes he will. He is a fighter and he will push his way through this. In his absence he left me in charge. Can I be of assistance."

"Relay a message to him then. Just tonight a pack of unicorns were attacked by those you call death eaters, three young ones lost their lives. They have preyed on the innocent of our kind. One of the most purest creatures to walk on this earth. We wish to speak to Harry Potter upon this matter," Firenze said, it seems to Hermione he had become the spoke person for these animals. Though it could be because he had spent the most time among humans.

"I will tell him. Can I do anything to help you now?" Ron asked.

"No. Relay that message to your leader. Tell him we will meet him at the gate at the next full moon,"

"What if he can't make it," Ron said, knowing what type of condition his friend was in.

"The stars say he will Mr. Weasely. It's time to have some faith,"

* * *

"James," Sirius said pointing towards Harry who had gone quite.

"Harry. Son come on speak to me," James said rushing to his son's prone form.

"Is it over?" James asked towards the portrait of Godric but before he could answer Harry started shaking to the point of his body starting to raise, surround with a glowing bright light, red light shot out oh him, seeking a new home.

* * *

"What happened?" Scarlet asked as she watched her adoptive brother and his girl friend emerge from the trees.

"We are safe. Every one you can stand down, there is no danger," Ron said as the students started shuffling inside, it looked like it was going to rain. Only the heirs, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Neville stood outside.

"What was it?" Trey asked.

"The animals in the forest. I think perhaps they want to help us but they wont meet with any one but Harry," Hermione said then turning on Ron.

"Where is he! Is he really alive?!" Hermione demanded, Ron had been waiting for it.

"Harry is back?" Scarlet asked looking to Ron as were the others.

"Yes. He's alive. But he's hurt bad," Ron said stopping from saying anything else when he received a look from Ginny.

"Luna?" Blaise said looking to the Ravenclaw who had gone quite.

"Nevile, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise move!" the Ravenclaw almost screamed as she pulled out her want and sent a spell at the four, that sent them flying.

"What the bloody hell!" Ginny screamed as she stood from her place on the ground, several feet away from Luna and the other heirs when a red glowing light entered the sky like a comet. Ginny, Neville and Hermione watched as is split into two, then three, then four different red streams of light that flew right into the chests' of the heirs, lifting them off the ground with force, throwing them all in different directions.

"What is happening?" Hermione said, her wand out, was it an attack.

"Neville get Luna, Hermione go to Ron. Blaise get Trey, I got Scarlet," Ginny said breaking into a sprint towards her adoptive sister.

"Scarlet are you alright," Ginny asked as she pulled the young girl into a sitting position.

"I'm fine,"

"What happened,"

"I don't know. I feel really weird though," the young girl said.

"Are you in any pain?" Ginny asked looking her over for any type of wound.

"No just weird,"

"Come on then. Let's check on the others."

* * *

"Trey," Blaise said as she pulled the Hufflepuff up, "You alright?"

"Fine. What the bloody hell was that?" Trey said.

"I don't know. You feeling alright though?"

"Yeah just fine. I donno just a little weird,"

"Let's get to the others,"

* * *

"Ronald Weasley don't think pretending to be hurt is going to get you out of telling me how Harry is," Hermione said as she helped Ron get up.

"I can't take you to him right now. I'm sorry," Ron said.

"But why! Ronald he is my cousin!"

" I know Hermione but he would never forgive me if you saw him right now,"

"Well are you alright?"

"Yeah. That light was damn weird though. I got this weird sensation,"

"You okay to walk?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Luna! Godric Luna are you alright," Neville asked.

"He was twice blessed and now so are we," Luna said as she rolled up her right sleeve.

"Luna what's going on?" Ginny asked as she and Scarlet joined the group, soon followed by the others.

"Look," Luna said showing her arm, a moving tattoo of a black and gold phoenix was right above her wrist.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron said.

"You should have one as well. Trey, Scarlet you guys too," Luna said as those mentioned rolled up their sleeves to behold the same image on their arms.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Harry," Ginny said tracing it on Scarlet's arm. "That's what Harry looks like when he is a phoenix,"

"I don't get it," Neville said.

"Harry did something. He must of," Ron said looking to his sister, fear written across both of their faces.

* * *

Harry's body hit the ground hard.

"What the bloody hell just happened!" Sirius yelled.

"Madam I believe the lad could be using some of your magic," Godric said to Madam Pomfrey, the older nurse scurrying right over to her patient.

"Minerva I need a medical bed," the nurse said as Minerva transfigured the couch into a bed.

"Black put the boy up here," Pomfrey said as Sirius obeyed orders, James walked over to Godric.

"What just happened?!" James demanded.

"Your son did a very wise thing, wether he was conscious of it or not. I had wanted to do it before my death, to give it to my daughters but the best I could figure out was how to put it into a hat,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your son had different circumstances then I but I believe he transferred part of his magic, the part that stems from me,"

"Transferred! Transferred to who!?"And Why?"

"I can't help with the who. But I think it was the only way from him to gain control of his magic again, at least for now. By transferring some of his magic he was able to regain control over his own."

"Will it effect him?"

"No. Merlin's magic is far stronger. If anything he will be more powerful then before,"

"I'm locking him in his room after this," James said as he walked over to Sirius.

"As if that could hold him," Sirius said.

"Thank's for finding us mate,"

"Wish I could take the credit. It was Ginny. She pushed Malfoy into it, for working for us,"

"I have to say," Snape said joining the conversation, "I never realized the boy had it in him to defy his father."

"I don't know how far it runs but all that matters is he helped to get Harry," James said looking over to his son's pale face as Madam Pomfrey continued to work on his son's mutilated body.

"Albus we need to get the boy a healer. I can't heal him by myself," Pomfrey said.

"I don't think so," a woman said appearing in flames from Hedwig with four other women and two men dressed in armor, all with pointy ears, the woman who spoke looking several months pregnant.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" James said.

"My name is Princess Ona of Pyrexia and I am here to help Harry Potter, my brother," she said the last part in nothing more then a whisper, James catching it.

"She's safe," Sirius said standing up to defend her when he saw Albus and Minerva going for their wands.

"Thank you Sirius. Kali scan him. Let's work out the worst of his problems first. We also need to stop the bleeding. I want his body also checked for any foreign substances. Well stop standing around here go!" Ona almost shouted at the four best healers Pyrexia had to offer as they got to work, Ona then turning to the humans.

"Hedwig arrived just when my daughter had a vision of Harry in pain. I came as soon as I could. Is every one else alright? What happened!" Ona asked looking at Sirius, as if she was ready to attack the man.

"Yes every one else is fine," Sirius said as every one else looked at him, all still shocked.

"I hate to be rude here and all but what the bloody hell?" James said.

"James this is Ona. The elf Harry told you about. The one he lived with for a month...well our time," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry you will have to excuse me," James said backing off.

"And who are you?" Ona asked looking around the room, not recognizing any one.

"Oh I'll introduce you," Sirius said. "Princess this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Snape and James Potter."

"James Potter! The man is dead!" she screamed in a fury.

"No just kidnaped Princess. I'm sorry for being rude but it's been a long month and some," James said.

"Princess," one of the elves said approaching their Princess.

"Speak,"

"He will live. We were able to stop the bleeding and mend most of his bones. Both of his legs were broken as well as several ribs, fingers, toes and his left arm was pulled clean from his socket. Their was some internal damage as well which we were able to fix. He will be sore for some time but he will heal,"

"The scars?" James asked.

"To many of them have healed already. We wont be able to get rid of them," the elf said.

"Thank you Sunjay," Ona said as she looked over at James.

"What happened to him. This was no fight with death eaters!" Ona said knowing but about those who wanted to kill the boy she saw as family, her right hand rested on her stomach that carried her little boys.

"He saved a girl and a little boy from death eaters but was hit with the killing curse that didn't kill him but left him with out his magic. Both he and I were taken as captives. For over a month they have tortured him. Please, are you sure he will heal,"

"His body will but his spirt I can not say." Ona said as another healer approached her.

"Yes Fey?"

"Princess can we speak in private?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Princess his magic levels have elevated since the summer,"

"What? How?"

"I can explain," the voice of Godric Gryffindor said from his place on the wall.

"And you are?" Ona asked.

"Godric Gryffindor My Lady," the portrait said with a bow.

"Why would his magic levels be higher if he lost his magic,"

"There is a charm bracelet he wears around his ankle. I have my suspicions on how he received it but I will keep those to myself for now. It was a piece I made given to my grand daughter. It was meant to be passed on upon her death to her sister's whose children would one day produce young Mr. Potter. My line lost it's magic and that was suppose to unlock any hidden gifts, their magic in my hopes. But I was never able to test it and then it was buried with my grand daughter. Some how the lad got a hold of it and it brought back his magic but not just his but I believe Merlin's as well,"

"Merlin's,"

"Yes. The boy is powerful but he is the heir of two of the most powerful wizards alive, his power should of been greater. But alas he was not ready for this gift which is why he is in so much pain right now. He was able to do something that I was never able to do myself and that was transfer some of his magic, his life force to others. So that his body could retain the balance,"

"Oh my stars," Ona said swaying, caught by one of the elven men who had come with her.

"Should we get the prince?" he asked.

"No you silly men I am fine. I need one of you to go back though and have Harry's room prepared," Ona said, a feeling of authority around her.

"What do you mean have his room ready!" James almost screamed.

"Harry must be taken to a place to heal and gain control of his new magic. He can not do this here,"

"He is my son and I will be damned if I allow you to take him away from me!" James yelled back.

"Calm it down both of you!" Snape said stopping them, still amazed at the fact he was in the room with several real elves.

"Let us wait till Harry wakes up and see what he wants,"

"She is not taking him!" James said.

"Let's just wait," Sirius said, knowing in his heart that it might be best for Harry to go to Pyrexia.

_PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!- Poor Harry_


	34. A missing Weasley

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Enjoy! I am working on the next chapter as you read!_

Soon all those in Griffin Manor had fallen asleep and the only one who stayed awake was the old portrait of the ancient founder of Hogwarts, Godric.

"Come on lad it's time to pull through," Godric said hoping his heir would hear him and wake up. For the longer that Harry slept, the more that Godric know the world hung on the edge of destruction. But it was not just that, no he had come to love and respect the boy, his grandson.

* * *

"Harry,"

"Bloody hell Death that was bloody painful," Harry said on seeing Death.

"I'm sorry about that. Didn't think ahead about the whole Merlin thing. Don't worry I was yelled at by Merlin himself for this,"

"Sorry," Harry said.

"No worry. Your alive and relatively safe for now and that is what matters," Death said.

"I'm gonna hate waking up aren't I?" Harry asked.

"Afraid so but you know you must because I am not taking you so ha!"

"Bloody insufferable you are,"

"Get use to it Harry cause I will be around a lot more often. Oh and before I let you got fight your way to consciousness I just had one message for you from Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Help out Malfoy when the time comes. It will be worth it,"

"That bloody git!"

"Saved you. Now go Harry,"

* * *

"We should head back to Griffin Manor?" Ginny said to Ron as she paced around Griff's room where Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Trey, Scarlet, Rose, Bobby, Mark, Blaise and Ginny had all gathered.

"Not right now Ginny," Ron said grinding his teeth.

"He's hurt! He may need me!" Ginny said frantically.

"And I am telling you that you are going to stay put. We all are,"

"Ron," Hermione said.

"No I am staying firm on this guys. We still have Hogwarts to protect. We stay put for now. Now Ginny, Hermione perhaps you should go check on Jason, Chris and Anne,"

"If your so bloody worried you prat you do it!" Ginny almost screamed at him.

"Ginny," Ron tried but his sister ran from him and up into the girls dormitory, a place her brother couldn't come.

"Ronald what is going on!" Hermione nearly shouted, advancing on her boyfriend.

"Hermione now listen to me. Harry has been found. He's safe but he's hurt real bad. Right now I think the best thing we can do for him is stay put. Watch over his family and Hogwarts,"

"This is absurd!" Hermione said following Ginny's lead.

"Bloody women!" Ron said.

"Hey!" Scarlet, Blaise and Luna replied.

"Sorry you lot,"

"Harry is really back?" Neville asked.

"Yes. This proves it," Luna said pointing to the phoenix on her arm.

"I still don't understand what this is," Trey replied.

"For now let's get some rest. I think we are going to need it," Blaise said stepping in.

"Alright. I'm going to check on Jason, Anne and Chris. I'm gonna sleep in their room tonight just in case," Ron said walking towards his niece and nephew's room.

"Let me help," Scarlet said, following, shooing her friends off to bed.

"You don't need to Scarlet. I can handle it,"

"I know you can Ron but in a way you know Jason and Anne are my family as well. I mean I'm an aunt to them right?"

"Guess you are Scarlet. Alright you get Anne changed. I'll take care of the boys,"

"Right-o brother!" Scarlet said with a silly smile. Ron brushed back his hair, maybe everything would work out.

* * *

Harry started to fight his way back to a conscious state. And did it hurt. His whole body felt like it was on fire. If he ever moved again with out pain it would be a miracle.

"Bloody shitting hell," Harry said as he started to open his eyes, though it came out more as a rough whisper, his voice having been damaged from all the screaming he had done in the last few weeks.

"Easy lad! Easy! Hey ruddy lot get up! Get up you hear! Harry is waking up," Godric Gryffindor yelled, and the room that had been silent enough to hear a pin drop became a zoo. Harry couldn't sit up, he laid on the bed, wanting to hold his ears shut from all the noise.

"Quite!" Ona yelled gaining control of the room.

"Harry. Oh Harry my dear brother," Ona said as she came close to him.

"Ona?"

"Yes Harry it's me. I know your in a lot of pain right now but it will go away just try not to move to much. I will get you something for your voice don't worry,"

"What...why did u come," he choked out.

"Oh Harry you will never understand how much I truly love you. You are a part of my family. Now here drink this," Ona said as one of her healers had handed her a vile.

"Will one of you help me?" Ona said as James stepped forward.

"Lift him up slightly. This will help with the pain Harry and your voice," Ona said as James lifted Harry just enough for him to easily swallow the liquids.

"We are safe?" Harry asked.

"Very. We are back at Griffin Manor Harry," James said.

"This isn't a dream,"

"No we are safe son,"

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Still stands strong," Dumbledore said, his heart breaking at seeing how weak Harry looked.

"My friends,"

"Safe," Sirius said.

"Ona how bad is it?" Harry asked her, his whole body feeling numb from her potion.

"Harry it was bad. Thankfully your magic levels have restored themselves. You had several ribs broken, including your legs, one arm and fingers. We stopped the bleeding from your back and stomach. You need time to let your body heal," Ona leaving her question asked with out having to say it.

"You want me to come back to Pyrexia?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Just till you heal Harry. Your body needs the extra time,"

"I am not letting you take him," James said.

"I'm going," Harry replied ignoring his father.

"Then I am coming with you," James demanded.

"No," Harry replied, "Ona we leave as soon as possible. No one else is to go with us."

"As you wish Harry," Ona said, clapping her hands together one of the soldiers with her walked over to Harry.

"Harry it's Rocky. I'm gonna lift you up alright. If I hurt you I'm sorry,"

"Don't touch my son!" James demanded, being held back by Sirius.

"I will write," Harry said wearily as Hedwig arrive, landing on Ona's shoulder.

"You can't go!" James said desperately just as all the elves and Harry disappeared in a burst of flames.

* * *

"Rocky take him to his room. Fey stay with him at all times. If he should need anything make sure you attend to it. Rocky I want you to stay as well. Any one comes near him, intending any type of harm you must do what ever is possible to keep them away am I clear!"

"Yes ma'am," both said leaving, Harry Potter passed out in Rocky's arm as Ona stalked down to the dinning hall, looking for her husband.

"Ona!" Hayden said, he hadn't seen his wife in several hours and had been worried but on seeing the grave look on her face he knew something was wrong.

"Ona dear what is it? Is it the babies? Ona?"

"Harry. Hayden it's Harry,"

"Stars! What's wrong?"

"He was captured Hayden. He was tortured beyond any beings able to withstand with out losing his sanity. His body is even worst then last time."

"Where is he now?"

"I brought him back here. We can attend to him here. Better then the humans can. It will give him more time to heal as well. And oh Hayden! Merlin's powers has been released. Harry transferred some of his magic to others before it could over power him."

"What has this poor boy ever done for such treatment in his world?" Hayden asked as he held his wife as she cried into his shoulder.

"I don't know Hayden but we will fix him. By my stars we will make him better then we did last time. No matter what his world throws at him he will always have us to attend to him,"

"Of course Ona. Let us go inform your parents. And then let us see what we can do for Harry,"

* * *

"NO!" James screamed as he watched his son vanish in flames.

"James calm down," Sirius tried to say.

"Calm bloody down! That's my son! I'm not losing him again! How do we get to where she took him!"

"James we can't. Only Hedwig can get us there and from the looks of it she will not be doing so. Harry needs time to heal and it will be best if he does it in Pyrexia,"

"How do I know he will be safe there?" James asked, having been with his son day and night for over the last month he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this departure.

"I've been there before James. It's safe. Ona will take great care of him,"

"What are we going to do now?" James said tired.

"You are going to rest. Snape you should stay here as well. You both look like bloody shit. I will go to the school. Some one is going to need to inform Ginny," Sirius said.

"No," James said, "It should be me who tells her."

"Alright James,"

"We should head back Albus," Minerva said to the headmaster.

"Yes I will call Fawlks," Dumbledore replied with a sad expression on his face, he prayed to Merlin that Harry would be able to heal from this.

* * *

"Bloody hell," Harry said waking up for the second time the next day in Pyrexia.

"Have I not repeatedly told you to watch your language young man," Ona said, sitting next to Harry's bed. She was covered in a white nightgown, her blond hair loose down her back, her pale hands laying on top of her bulging stomach.

"A potion please," Harry said ignoring her comment as she stood up and helped Harry down a potion for the pain.

"I''m back in Pyrexia," he asked.

"Yes. Now Harry I know your in a lot of pain but you are going to be okay."

"I know I will be Ona. I bloody Harry Potter," he said sarcastically.

"Do you want to talk about it Harry. Last time it was easier for you when,"

"Not now Ona. How long till I can move around again?"

"At least a week until your out of bed. And possibly another till you can do any physical activity. I'd rather if you waited a month but I know you wont,"

"I have to get back to Hogwarts. I have my kids and well Ginny," he said in a panic.

"Ginny? Ahh so you and that nice young witch have finally gotten together. Good for you Harry. As soon as your ready I will send Hedwig and Rocky to escort your Ginny and children here at once,"

Harry didn't reply.

"We got rid of some of the newer ones but you are going to need to use your concealment charms again. But not yet. Let's get healed up a bit shall we?"

"Alright," Harry said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep Harry," Ona said.

"Alright Ona. Don't sit here all night. You go to bed as well."

"I will Harry," she said as Harry fell back sleep. Ona looked at him with sad eyes. The scars were worse this time around. He had to heal from this. He just had to.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE AGAIN!" Ginny screamed at James Potter as he informed her that Harry was in Pyrexia.

"I'm sorry Ginny. But he'll be back. He will we just need to give him time I guess," James said, hating this as much as she did.

"I just want him back," she said sadly.

"I know Ginny. Now listen to me I want you to have this," James said handing her the gold lion locket.

"What is it?"

"This saved Lily's life the night we were attacked. I want you to wear it. It will protect you," James said as she put it around her neck.

"Thank you James,"

"He will be back Ginny. Until then I am here. I'll help you take good care of Jason and Anne till he gets back,"

"I know James,"

* * *

"Blaise," Remus said walking up to his ward.

"Remus how is Alec?" Blaise asked about her brother.

"Well. He is getting accustomed to his new home and Ara and I quite well. I just wanted to stop by. Here on official business. James is back,"

"I've heard. But Harry went away again. Someplace to heal,"

"Sirius wrote to me. I going to go speak with them now. If you need anything just write,"

"Thanks Remus," Blaise said as she watched her guardian walk off and continued reading her book. She would find the cure, she would heal her guardian.

* * *

"Remus mate!" James said as he hugged his friend.

"Glad your okay James," Remus replied.

"No hello for me?" Sirius pouted.

"Hello Sirius,"

"Hello Remus," Sirius said laughing a little bit.

"Our lives are so bloody rotten," James said.

"Eh not so bad James. It could be worse," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Remus replied, "You could be turning into a werewolf tonight.

"Least the Marauders will be running loose tonight," Sirius said.

"Nice thing you did Remus. Taking in Blaise and her brother," James said.

"Yeah well that's why I came here tonight. Didn't want Alec to see his new guardian a big scary looking wolf,"

"Well I think your kinda cute," Sirius said as he was smacked on the head by James.

* * *

Snape walked in the his potion room in the dungeon taking a deep breath of freedom. He was free, not just from that cell but from having to act as a spy.

"Severus,"

"Janet what are doing here?" he asked rather calm.

"I get the news still. I knew you arrived back and I came to thank you for what you did,"

"I did nothing Janet. I was captured,"

"It doesn't matter. I am glad your safe,"

"Thank you. I haven't been able to find anything our about Black's wife but we may have a new spy on our side. I will find out what we can,"

"That's not why I am here Severus. I want you back, as my family. You're my only brother. I could of lost you. Mark has a right to know who you really are,"

"No! Janet no! He is happy and safer not knowing. If I reveal to him that I,"

"That you are his father," Janet offered.

"Yes if he finds out he will be in danger. Tim is his father,"

"Yes Tim is. Tim loves him like only a father could love a son. Like you do. Only that type of love would have made you give him up. To put his happiness before your own. All I am saying is he has a right to know,"

"Not now Janet. Maybe never,"

* * *

"Good morning Harry," Queen Lana said as she entered Harry's room the next day to find the boy wide awake and her daughter sound asleep on the chair next to his bed.

"Queen Lana good morning,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over by a coupe dozen trolls,"

"To be expected," she said as she fluffed his pillow a bit and looked down at her daughter.

"She worries about me to much," Harry said.

"You give her good reason to do so," the Queen replied as she came a short whistle and a brown phoenix turned up, landing on Ona and taking her away to her own bed.

"I don't mean to. I care for her like she was my sister. She shouldn't stress herself out in her condition," Harry said.

"And you shouldn't dare try to move from this bed Harry Potter or I will personally see that my husband stands guard over you himself,"

"He's a big softy," Harry replied.

"You think so eh?" Hayden said entering the room with a tray of soup for Harry, he couldn't eat to much yet.

"Oh you should of seen my husband when he found out about Ona and Hayden. I thought Tristan was going to kill you right there," Queen Lana said looking at Hayden adoringly.

"A commoner and a princess," Hayden said as he handed to tray to the queen and helped Harry sit up.

"You know," Harry said, "you never told me that story,"

"For another day mate," Hayden said as he looked over Harry, seeing him for the first time, taking in the many bruises and sores over the boys body. The numerous scars and the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Mum your going to be late for the daily blessing why don't you go to breakfast I'll sit with Harry,"

"Alright. You both be good boys. Hayden do not let him move from that bed,"

"No worries," Hayden said as she left, Hayden locking the door behind her.

"How are you holding up Harry,"

"Like bloody crap," Harry replied, his body hurt and the memories from his month stay with Jarvis Jay were enough to kill any man.

"Want to talk about it? I know it wasn't just your body he tortured,"

"Hayden,"

"It doesn't make you weak Harry. It's not like your going any where. You know you can talk to me. We are family,"

"He used dementors on me. I kept seeing them dead. All of them dead or worse," Harry said reluctantly as Hayden stared him down.

"Tell me Harry,"

"I don't know how I am ever going to be able to look at them again. I know I will but how I will never see this. Hayden I saw Ginny dead, or being raped and tortured. As well as Hermione. I saw the bodies of my babies. Of Ron and the other heirs. I saw it all. And he would just laugh as I pleaded for him to stop he would just laugh and send the curcio curse as me or whip me till I couldn't scream no more. Hayden how am I suppose to keep doing this," Harry pleaded with the man as he saw as his older brother.

"Harry you have to hold on. I know you are at your breaking point. But the fact that you haven't yet proves how strong you are. Those you love are protected inside the walls of Hogwarts."

"I don't know Hayden. I need to stay away from them. I don't know if I can go back. I want to. I want to see that my children are okay and Ginny. But I don't know if I can face all them."

"Don't push them away Harry. I would be the worse thing you can do,"

"I'm gonna try Hayden but don't know if I can. I can't stand to think,"

"They not going to love you any less Harry,"

"I know Hayden,"

"I don't think you do Harry," Hayden said as unlocked the door and left the room as one of Harry's nurses came in.

* * *

"Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she entered Griff's room with an armful of books.

"I'm trying to get my transformation down. I hoping that my form is as powerful as we think it is,"

"Ginny I can't be certain,"

"I know Hermione but if it is, if I can get this transformation done I could get to Harry,"

"Ginny leave him be. He will be back,"

"I need to see him for myself Hermione. Imagine if it was Ron,"

"You Weasleys will be the death of me. Alright here is the research I have on the Ritza, perhaps if you understand your form better it will help,"

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said as she took one of the books from Hermione and started reading.

* * *

"Harry will you stop straining that leg of yours. It is never going to heal properly unless you give it time to do so!" Ona said irritated almost two weeks later as Harry was out in the gardens, walking, in which his left leg should not be taking the strain and practicing with a sword and a tree since all other where under strict orders not to help him.

"You look rather silly as well,"

"Then let Rocky fight me," Harry demanded as he took the drink she offered him and his potion.

"Not till that leg is healed,"

"Then I will continue fighting with a tree. Where is Hali? I haven't seen her?"

"She is out with Hayden. She is learning about her father's favorite places in the kingdom,"

"That's nice," Harry said as he wiped his brow. His lightening scar showing though it was hard to spot in the mangled scars across his body. Ona would not allow him to recast his charms yet until he was fully healed.

"Have you been doing the other exercises I showed you?"

"Yes. Look," Harry said as he dropped his sword and flicking his hand the sword jumped up and started battle against the tree.

"Harry I told you to practice with a leaf,"

"It got highly boring. Ona I know your worried. But I need to get back into strength. I don't have the time to lay around and let my body heal. For all I know Voldemort could be moving against Hogwarts as we speak, I need to be ready. I need to be able to fight him. With Merlin's magic now, I am having trouble controlling it. I need to work on it. And if it means exhausting myself then I will."

"Harry you've been though so much,"

"And in the end we will know if it was all worth it," Harry said.

"Harry," Ona said starting to beret him but stopped as her hand went to her stomach.

"Ona?" Harry said worried written across his face.

She stood up taking a deep breath. "I'm fine Harry. The two of them in there have seem to have formed a contest in who can kick their mum's insides the hardest,"

"They going to be beautiful," Harry said.

"Don't change the subject on me Harry! You need to rest that leg. Now let us have lunch right out here," Ona said, Harry hated being inside. His stay with Jarvis Jay had effected him more then he liked to let on. Closed spaces were hard for him to tolerate. Some times Ona even found him sleeping out on the lawn.

"Fine," Harry said as he limped over to the table and chairs using his sword to lean on.

"Your going to damage that leg even worse,"

"Not more that can be done to it," Harry commented.

"Are you trying to be funny Mr. Potter,"

"Perhaps," Harry replied with a small smile, one that Ona had been seeing less an less of.

"Sit let us eat," Ona said as one of the maids of the castle brought out two plates of food and two goblets. Harry dug right in, how he had a new appreciation for Cook's food.

"How are you feeling Harry. I mean really. And Merlin's magic?"

"Ona I'm fine. Or I will be. I always am. Merlin's magic is a lot stronger then Godric's but I can handle it. Just need to keep practicing. One thing is using it doesn't tire me out so much like Godric's. I don't think I will be needing those potions any more," Harry said.

"Well that's good at least. Any clue yet who you perhaps transferred some of your magic to?"

"No. I'm going to presume to the other heirs. I wont really know till I guess I go back," Harry said. In truth he was dreading going back. Having to face his friends, his father. To have to look at Jason and Anne, it was to much to think about.

"Well we will see. You still have healing to do. Though I think you promised a certain little princess a walk in town today?" Ona said.

"Ona I don't know if it's a good idea. Like you said my leg is bad. And what if something happens,"

"Hence why I'm sending Rocky along. He is her uncle as well and will keep you both safe,"

"Ona?!"

"Harry you made the promise not me. Hali has been so looking forward to spending the day with her Uncle Harry. Now do I have to break her little heart or are you going to go?"

"Sure know how to put the guilt trip on Ona,"

"I'm a mother it's what I do. Now go get cleaned up and have fun,"

"She's going to be afraid of me," Harry said motioning to his many scars.

"When will you get it though your head Harry that no one fears you because of your scars. The only thing my daughter has to fear from you is your foul moods. Now go!" Ona said.

"Fine," Harry said as he walked back towards the castle, still leaning on his sword slightly.

"Oh my stars please help him heal," Ona pleaded.

* * *

"Oy Gin-Gin!"

"Fred, George what you doing here?" Ginny asked as she saw her twin brothers walking over to her in the Gryffindor common room.

"Is that how you welcome back you beloved brothers?" Fred asked.

"Sorry. How are you guys," Ginny asked hugging both of them. "How'd you get in here?"

"Oh well secret passage up to the castle. Then we saw Katie Bell," Fred said.

"You mean," replied George "You saw Katie Bell and after some wooing on his part got the password to the common room."

"Then we came here. Come to see Ron, Scarlet and you. Wanted to get a peek in on Jason, Anne and Christ perhaps. Mum's been going bonkers knowing Harry's been missing. Afraid you might have some wild scheme hooked up." Fred said with a silly grin.

"So we figured she was right and came to see is we could be of some assistance,"

"Thanks guys. But nothing yet. Still trying to figure how to get to Pyrexia. With out Hedwig helping it's been hard. Scarlet and Rose are watching over Jason, Anne and Chris in Griff's room if you wanna go take a peek," Ginny replied.

"Alright little sister," George said as Fred whisper to his brother.

"Bloody hell why did we never find this room,"

"Bloody boys," Ginny said shaking her head and going back to reading.

* * *

"Scarlet!" George said happily.

"Fred, George!" Scarlet said to her adoptive brothers as she hugged both of them.

"What are you bloody doing here? Mum and da alright?" Scarlet asking, meaning Molly and Arthur Weasley. She may be a Malfoy in blood but in the last month she was a Weasley at heart.

"Just find Scarlet. Came to just saw a hello." Fred replied.

"Where are the munchkins,"

"Over here," Rose said as she came in with Anne on her hip and Chris and Jason clinging to her legs.

"The next generation of mischief makers," Fred said happily.

* * *

"Ginny I was thinking," Hermione said the next day as she and Ginny where studying.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmead weekend. Ron's staying put. Wants to take a tactical look around the grounds. How about we make it a girls day. Luna, Blaise, you and me. Come on it could be fun,"

"Hermione we have a lot of work to do,"

"I know Ginny but you need a break. Harry's safe for now. Let's just go it, get something to eat. My dad's treat,"

"You know Hermione Granger I think that father of yours and my brother are becoming a bad influence."

"Just a little bit. Now come on! You go to come?"

"Alright fine. I'm in."

* * *

"So did you have fun?" Ona asked that night as they all sat down for dinner, the question asked towards Harry.

"Yes Ona we did,"

"Mum it was so much fun! Uncle Harry bought me sweets. And Uncle Rocky took us for lunch. And then Uncle Harry bought me a birthday gift,"

"Harry you didn't," Ona said, her daughters birthday being just before Harry arrived.

"Well I missed it didn't I. And it was much,"

"What did you buy here?" Hayden asked with a chuckle.

"Look Daddy," Hali said as she pulled out a small gold pendant of a small phoenix.

"Harry it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" Queen Lana asked.

"Had it made actually. Intertwined with my own magic,"

"How?" King Tristian asked amazed.

"It was fairly easy actually. This why Hali wont need a vision to know how I am. And she'll be able to contact me no matter where I am."

"Brilliant Harry!" Hayden said.

"And it's pretty," Hali joined in with her cute little elvish smile.

* * *

"Don't worry Ginny. I'll take good care them," James said as he took his grandchildren from Ginny. Sirius taking Christ from his daughter.

"I know. But alright. We will be back later. Bye!"

"Those girls are up to something," James said.

"You have a Black and Weasley who is in love with a Potter. How could you even doubt they are up to something?"

"You're a prat!"

"But an extremely, good looking prat," Sirius said as he held Chris up to defend himself from his best friend.

* * *

"Death Eaters!?" Hermione said as Ginny and she took shelter in an alley..

"I know," Ginny replied as she caught her breath from running.. It was death eaters, they had come into Hogsmead. For what reason they did not yet know.

"You need to fly to Hogwarts. Tell Ron. If the death eaters are going towards Hogwarts," Ginny said with fear written across her face.

"I am not leaving you here. You will go off and do something incredibly stupid."

"Hogwarts must be kept safe. Harry said so," Ginny said, stubborn.

"Ginny," Hermione said as three death eaters were making their way towards them.

"I will run interference. Go out back and get Ron and the other heirs. Hermione you know this is the right thing," Ginny said.

"No Ginny!" Hermione said as she pulled out her wand. "I am not leaving you here."

"Hermione," Ginny started when the next thing the girls knew they had three death eaters on them and their fight ensued.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she sent a stunner that missed.

"HERMIONE GET RON!" Ginny screamed as she sent hex after hex, moving as if it was a dance.

Hermione made one of the hardest decisions she would come to in her life, one last look at Ginny and she turned into an owl and took off into the sky, hoping she'd be fast enough. Not knowing till later that Ginny would be over powered and captured. The death eaters would leave Hogsmead before Ron could gather the Order and charge down. The only thing gone, Ginny Weasley.

_So who wants to kill me? I promise I will have the next chapter up in a few days! But please review! Tell me what you think. If your still intrested in this story! _

_So please bestow on my your gracious comments!_


	35. Peter Pan

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Hope you enjoy! Again working on the next chapter as you read. Hope to get it out before I go on vaction in like four days! Wish me LUCK!_

Ron paced back and forth in the Room of Requirements, all the heirs and his closes friends with him, including Sirius Black, James Potter, Rose, Bobby and Mark. Dobby was taking care of the kids.

"Ron what are we going to do?" Hermione said frantic.

"I don't bloody well know! They have my sister! Oh bloody hell!" Ron said.

"They must of been after her. It seems like nothing else was bothered." Sirius said.

"But why Ginny? I mean their relationship hasn't gotten out in the media," Neville said.

"Harry," James replied with a grim look.

"We know it's because of Harry," replied Ron.

"No you don't understand. Harry must of broke. Must of said something about Ginny."

"And now want to use her to get Harry back," Siris said.

"Exactly" James said worried.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"YOU BLOODY BASTARDS LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ginny screamed as she beat her hands against the door.

"Now Miss. Weasley correct?" one of her captive said through the little window on the door. "No harm will befall you yet. You will stay here, meals brought to you. All I want is Harry Potter back. Once he is I will let you go!"

"Harry's gone! He won't be coming for me!"

"Well then my pretty that is bad luck for you. Because if he isn't here in a week I will kill you," the man said shutting the window to the door and leaving.

Ginny sighed in frustration and turned away from the door and looked at where she was, small room with no windows, a bed and a small bathroom.

"Oh Harry," she said her hand on the locket James gave her.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > . 

"Harry,"

"Hi Death. Back so soon? What's wrong?" Harry said noticing immediately something bad was going on.

"Harry I've come to bring you news. You must return to Hogwarts immediately!"

"What's wrong? Voldemort attacking?"

"Harry now you can't freak out alright. You have to remain calm,"

"What is it?"

"The man who held you now has taken Ginerva Weasley. Harry remember what I told you about the Malfoy boy"

Harry didn't hear any more as he woke up in a cold sweat but ignoring the aches in his body. Ignoring the fact that he still walked with a limp on his left side he jumped out of his bed and pulled open a draw that held several potions. He drank three of them and shrunk another three and put them in his pocket. He then pulled out a heavy chest from under his bed and pushed it open. In side he pulled out grenades from the Weasley Twins, three daggers and two swords and placed them on his bed as he went to his closet and put on his dragon hide cloak and dragon hide boots.

"Harry," Ona said as she walked in with a tray of soup but to see Harry pushing his daggers into his boots and hooking his swords to his back.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE ARE YOU GOING" she screamed.

"Ginny. He took Ginny," Harry replied and he slammed his case shut.

"Harry! Listen to me. Let a team of my people go with you?"

"No! This is my fault. I left her there."

"Harry let Hayden go with you. He can be ready in half a second your time,"

"Ona,"

"Hayden can not be killed in your world Harry! I know I can't stop you. Let him go,"

"Let me go where?" Hayden asked walking into the room.

"Ginny has been kidnaped. Harry is going after her," Ona said fretting.

"Harry give me a minute. I'll be ready to go," Hayden said with out a moment hesitation.

"I can't have you risking yourself," Harry replied.

"I can't die in the human world. Chance that they know the decapitate me are slim. I'll be right back," Hayden said rushing from the room to only return in less then a minute, prepared for battle.

"Both of you be safe. Harry remember you are still weak. Get Ginny and get out alright,"

"Thank you Ona," Harry said as Hayden hugged his wife and Hedwig appeared with a whistle from Harry. In a burst of flames the two men where gone. Ona left behind to sit and worry.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"So how do we find out where they took her? How do we get her out?" Blaise asked.

"I think we should," but Ron never got to finish his thought as the room burst into flames, a young elven man and a mutilated body of Harry stood before them. Harry had forgotten about his body at the moment.

"Report," Harry said rather scary but calm.

"Harry!" the whole room almost shouted.

"Mate they got Ginny." Ron said the first one to speak.

"I know. What do you have so far. How long has she been gone,"

"Few hours at most. Mate are you alright," Ron asked. If he thought his friend had looked bad before he was sadly mistaken. The rest of the room, beside James and Sirius stood in shocked silence.

"I want Malfoy brought here immediately," Harry said calmly.

"Why?" Ron asked, wondering how Draco Malfoy would be of any help.

"DO NOT," Harry said then calming himself, "Question my orders! Get me Draco Malfoy now!" Harry said.

"I got it!" Sirius said.

"I'll help," Scarlet said going with Sirius out of the room. Harry limped over to a chair.

"You alright?" Hayden whispered to him.

"Fine," Harry replied looking at the map Ron had out.

"Harry," Ron said.

"Don't! This is my fault! All my bloody fault!"

"Mate," Ron said!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY COULD BE DOING TO HER BECAUSE OF ME! DO YOU! DO YOU SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE NOW! THIS ISN'T EVEN THE BLOODY WORST OF IT!" Harry screamed, every one in the room looked on at him with sad eyes.

Bloody shit," Harry said grabbing his left leg as pain shot up it.

"Harry," Hayden said.

"It's fine! Leave it,"

"Harry," James said, wishing to speak to his son, help him. He hadn't seen him in almost two weeks,

"Not now," replied Harry as Draco Malfoy, Scarlet and Sirius came into the room. Draco looking a little worse for wear.

"Potter! What do you bloody want,"

"I want to know where your pals have Ginny,"

"I don't know," Draco said. In a speed that not even Harry knew he still had he jumped out of his chair and had Malfoy pinned to the wall, a dangerous dagger in his free hand.

"You possibly saved my life. I'd hate to have to take yours. Tell me where your pals have her. I have no use for you other wise. Where is she!"

"Harry release him," Hayden said but Harry ignored his friend.

"Tell me where she is or you will see the tricks I picked up from your friends,"

"Back were they had you. But in the towers." Draco said as Harry let go.

Draco breath hard after being relased.

"How do I get in."

"You can't."

"I can and I will," Harry said turning to Hayden. "We storm the place then,"

"Only two of us?" Hayden asked.

"Yes. We sneak in. Get Ginny and kill any one who gets in the way," Harry replied angrily.

"I am coming!" Ron said.

"No!"

"Harry. You can't do this with out us," Hermione said finding her voice.

"NO! And that's final. Keep Malfoy here so he can't tell any of his cronies we are on our way. Hedwig!"

"Let me come Harry," Ron said walking up to Harry but Harry grabbed him and twisted his arm around his back till Ron was kneeling on the floor.

"Not this time Ron," Harry said and Hayden and he disappeared.

"What now," Luna asked as she helped Ron up.

"Malfoy!" Ron said walking up to the Slytherin.

"What do you want Weasley!"

"I want to know how to get to where they have my sister,"

"Can't tell you,"

"I can," said Sirius.

"Then let us send word to my dad. Let him gather a team together and storm the place. Give Harry some kind of cover."

"And us," Hermione said trying to accept that the man whose body had been so terribly ruined was in fact Harry, her best friend and cousin.

"Gather the Order of the Lily. I want them stationed all around the castle. If Harry is hurt he may have trouble getting though the wards. I believe he will but he may need help once he does. Every one needs to be ready," Ron said, it was the only thing he could think of doing, and praying to whom ever would listen that Harry and sister would be brought back soon.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"It's almost morning," Harry said looking to the sun and back at the manor that had been his torture chamber.

"Harry are you sure you are up for this?" Hayden asked, his hand on his sword.

"Yes. Here are the rules. I am going to trigger different alarms to go off. I couldn't use magic before but I could still sense it good enough. Then we sneak in, find Ginny and get out. If anything should go wrong you get Ginny out alright,"

"I wont leave me behind,"

"You will if it means Ginny or me. Agreed,"

"Harry,"

"If this was Ona you'd ask me the same thing,"

"Harry,"

"Let's do this," Harry said as he motioned his hands and all of a sudden several very loud alarms were going off. He then pulled out a grenade looking object and through it to the ground, a deep fog consuming the area, yet Harry and Hayden could see through it.

"Come on," Harry said as he went for the door to the manor, another grenade in his hand that he set off as the entered the building. Harry pushing his leg to keep going.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"What the bloody hell," Ginny said as she heard the loud alarms going off.

"Ginny! GINNY ANSWER ME!"

"IN HERE! I'M IN HERE!" Ginny screamed, not recognizing the raspy voice.

"STEP BACK!" the man yelled and she did, moving away from the door as it was blasted into little wood chips.

"Thank," but Ginny stopped as she saw her rescuers.

"Harry," she said seeing the scared mess in front of her. And Hayden.

"Ginny we don't have time. Stick close to Hayden. Let's go," Harry said as he handed Ginny her wand, he had picked it up on his way to finding her.

"Bravo Mr. Potter," Jarvis Jay said clapping, entering the room. Harry pushing Ginny behind him.

"Move or I'll kill you," Harry said, his voice cold.

"You don't seem to have a wand Mr. Potter,"

"Don't need one," Harry said sending a stunner passed him, Jarvis Jay did not even look phased.

"I am glad you came to join us my pet. I've been missing you for the past couple of weeks. It has been boring with out listening to screams. Now come back to your master and perhaps I will let your friends live and I wont punish you to badly."

"Harry no," Ginny said as Harry stepped forward.

"Listen you bloody bastard. You are not my master and I am no pet. Now stand aside or die," Harry said but he didn't give Jarvis Jay a chance to reply as he sent a powerful stunner at him and then kicking him hard in the guts.

"Harry we don't have time for revenge," Hayden said though he'd love nothing more then to rip that man apart.

"Let's go," Harry said as they started running. Harry dragging behind because of his leg.

"Harry," Ginny said just as he tripped down a flight of stairs.

"Come on Harry you need to get up."

"I can't. The leg is lame. Bloody thing. Get out of here Ginny! Go!"

"No bloody way. Hayden if we grab him together," Ginny said as the elven man pulled one of Harry's arms around his shoulder, Ginny taking the other and they continued.

"Leave me! I am slowing you down,"

"We just need to get out side the wards. Then you can use Hedwig," Hayden said and they continued onwards. Harry still being able to use his magic to fight back their attackers. They got out side the manor. Just as those on the side of the light appeared and started to storm the place.

"Hedwig!" Harry said as his friend flew over head, diving down onto Harry's arm. And as a pack of death eaters came at them they disappeared in a burst of flames.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Harry," Hayden said as they collapsed in Griffin Manor.

"Help me to the couch," Harry replied as Hayden pulled him over and half dragged, half carried Harry over to a big red couch in the middle of the room.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said hugging him.

"Are you alright," he asked roughly.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. Harry your in pain. Oh my love! What is it? Your leg? What can I get you?" Ginny asked, sadness and love playing in her.

"Go down to the kitchen. There is a black box. Get it," Harry said, Ginny hurried to comply and left the room.

"Come on Hayden. We are going back to Pyrexia,"

"Harry you can't just leave her here,"

"She wont let me return,"

"She wont or you wont. We are staying put,"

"Hayden I am not ready,"

"No one is ever ready for anything Harry. You of all people should know this. No we shall stay put. I am going to use Hedwig and go visit your second in command. Let him know what has happened. Stay put," Hayden said disappearing with Hedwig.

"Bloody elf," Harry said as Ginny walked back in the room.

"Harry I couldn't find a black box,"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said as he reached into his robe and pulled out three small vials, enlarged them and drank each one.

"It's to help with my leg," Harry said to Ginny who was staring.

"Harry how are you. I know stupid question. Harry thank you for coming to save me. How did you find out?"

"I have sources. I'm fine, or will be Ginny. I'm sorry he took you. He was trying to get to me. I'm sorry,"

"Harry it isn't your fault,"

"Of course it is. Do you see what I am Ginny! Look at the mess I have become. He could of done this to you or worse. He could of killed you. Then what would I do Ginny. What would Jason or Anne do!"

"Harry Potter stop. You've been put through a lot but Harry I love you. Don't fight me on this. We fought so long to get together. I love you Harry James Potter!"

"I don't think I can be with you Ginny. Not after this. Not after the danger I put you in!"

"Harry you don't mean that. Now stop being silly! No don't you dare get up. Your leg can't hold the weight right now,"

"Ginny,"

"Let's fight when your better alright. Now just lay back. I'm going to go make us food I'm a bit hungry,"

"Why is it I tried to save you and yet your taking care of me?"

"It's called love Harry. And every knight and shining armor needs a lady who knows when to kick his arse. Now stay there," Ginny said leaving the room. By the time she got into the kitchen she was crying. Her Harry was hurt, she had never seen his scars and now she knew how bad it was, the Dursleys, Jarvis Jay. She knew what she had to do, wether Harry liked it or not. She had to make sure he knew she loved him.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

"Hayden," Ron said at the arrival of the Prince.

"Ron,"

"My sister? Harry?"

"Both fine and at Harry's home. Your sister was unharmed."

"Can we go see them?" Hermione asked coming to stand next to her boyfriend, interlocking her hand into his.

"I don't think it wise. Let them become comfortable. I was hoping to speak to Harry's godfather. Or wait his father as well."

"They went to storm the manor. Provide a distraction. I don't know when they will be back," Hermione said.

"I'll wait then. Can I see Jason and Anne? Miss those little buggers I do,"

"Of course over here," Hermione said leading Hayden to the children's bed room.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

"Here Harry," Ginny said walking back into the living room with a tray of food, grilled cheese.

"You where in there for over a half hour Ginny,"

"Okay let us set something straight Mr. Potter. I may be Molly Weasley's daughter but that doesn't mean I can cook,"

"It's fine Ginny," Harry said as he took a bite of the burnt sandwich, the two of them sat in an awkward silence. Neither sure what to say.

"How are Jason and Anne," Harry finally asked breaking the silence.

"They both fine. They've grown a lot actually. Jason and Chris already are taking after my brothers already. But seems Anne keeps them in control. Takes after my mum in that respect,"

"They happy?" Harry asked.

"Happy as any one year olds. They miss their da though,"

"Really?" Harry said.

"Of course Harry. Will you ever understand Harry about love. I catch Anne crawling around yelling out da da. Or Jason crawls up onto the couch with the book you always read him. Just sitting their waiting. Harry I love you. You are a part of my soul. You always have been. So please Harry don't take apart of my soul away. I don't think I could stand it. I couldn't bear it,"

"Ginny I don't want to hurt you,"

"Then you have to let me help you. You have to understand that I don't care what you look like. Your scars don't mean anything to me. I love you because of your soul. Like you love me because of mine. Would it matter to you if I had scars like yours,"

"Ginny of course not! I love...I get your point,"

"Good. Now what cane we do now. How about I take you back to Hogwarts,"

"Could you bring Jason and Anne here,"

"Are you sure,"

"Before I change my mind,"

"Any one else?"

"No. Tomorrow. Tell them they can all come tomorrow," Harry said.

"Alright I'll be back," Ginny said as Harry called Hedwig for her and she disappeared.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"GINNY!" Neville Longbottom yelled at her arrival, hugging her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Neville."

"Ginny!" Ron said running over and hugging his sister.

"Ronald your suffocating me," Ginny squeaked out.

"Sorry. You alright. We've been so worried," Ron said.

"I'm fine Ron. I really am. Harry and Hayden got me out."

"Harry?"

"Is at Griffin Manor. And he will see every one tomorrow. But tonight he wants to see Jason and Anne so I came to get them."

"Is he hurt as bad as he looks?" Luna asked hugging her friend.

"His leg is in bad shape. But most of it looks like scars. Guys I'm sorry I would love to talk but I really want to bring Jason and Anne over," Ginny said pushing her way past her friend and into the kids room to fine Hermione and Hayden.

"Ginny!" Hermione said excited as she went over to her friend and hugged her.

"Ginny I am so sorry I left you! Are you alright! Hayden said you were but are you sure your okay,"

"Hermione you only did the right thing. So not worry alright. Yes I am fine. Hayden thank you for helping Harry,"

"It was my pleasure. How is the patient?" Hayden asked.

"He will be fine. But he wished to see his children so I am sorry to break this up but before Harry changes his mind," Ginny said as she picked up Anne and took Jason hand, called for Hedwig and was gone in a burst of flames.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Harry I'm back," Ginny said as she walked into the room with both of her children.

"Come on Jason, Anne we going to go see you daddy," Ginny said as the entered the room to find it empty.

"HARRY!" Ginny said putting Anne down. "HARRY! No Harry please be here!" Ginny said as Harry limped in behind her.

"Ginny stop yelling," he said as she looked at him, his scars gone and he was changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh Godric Harry don't scare me like that! Your face?"

"I put my charms up. I'm pretty much healed and I didn't want Jason and Anne to see me like that. Hopefully they never will. I'm sorry you all had to do so. I just wasn't thinking when I heard you were in danger,"

"No it's fine Harry. They over by the couch," Ginny said still amazed how a couple of concealment charms could make his body look so perfect. Yes all the pain it couldn't conceal.

"Jason, Lilithanne," Harry said as he approached his children who look right up at the sound of his voice.

"DADA!" Anne basically shouted in her tiny voice, throwing her arms up. Harry bent, slightly painful, lifting her into his arms and sitting down on the couch. He then pulled Jason up into his lap as well.

"You alright?" Ginny asked to Harry.

"Yes," replied Harry. "How are my you two. Looking very big I see. Your mummy wasn't lying. I hear you've become a trouble maker Jason. I suspect I best be keeping you from your Uncle Fred and Uncle George. And perhaps your Grandfather James and Sirius. And my little princess has been keeping her brother and cousin in line I hear. I'm very proud of both of you. Sorry I've been away for a while. I'll try not to do that again," Harry said as Anne laid down on Harry's chest while Jason started saying, "story!"

"Here," Ginny said taking a book out of one of the bookshelves in the room. "He likes this one."

"Thanks," Harry said as he took the book from Ginny, Peter Pan and started to read. Ginny stood back in the doorway and watched as her children and Harry both fell asleep. The children cuddled in their father's arm. She found a blanket and placed it on top of them. She then curled up next to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. What ever was to come they'd meet it in the morning, as a family. Whether Harry liked it or not.

_Please Review! Thanks!_


	36. Family and Friends

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Well this is the last chapter for at least the next two weeks sorry! Going on a cruise! Any way please review! Thank you! _

"Do you mind if I stay here the night then?" Hayden asked Hermione after Ginny left.

"Stay here. You can use Harry's room. I'm sure no one will mind."

"Thank you Hermione. If you may tell Sirius Black and James Potter to come speak to me upon their return I would be very appreciated,"

"Of course," Hermione said as she left the room.

* * *

"I wish I would of gotten my hands on him before Tonks did," James said as they made their way to Gryffindors house.

"I would of been right behind you mate," Sirius said, as they talked about Jarvis Jay.

"Godric's sword," Sirius said as they entered the common room.

"Hey Hermione! Ron! Every one else," Sirius said.

"Da Hayden is in Harry's room. He wants to talk to James and you,"

"Bloody hell," Sirius said as James and he went into Griff's room.

"Hayden," Sirius said as he closed the door.

"This is Ona's husband right?" James asked.

"Yes I am," Hayden said as he walked into the common area of the room.

"Hello," Sirius said.

"How is Ginny?" James asked.

"Safe and at Harry's home as is Harry and his children,"

"Thank Godric," James said going to one of the cabinet in the room and pulling out a bottle of firewhisky he had stored in there.

"You wished to speak with us?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I want to leave Harry here. Ona will kill me for this. But I think he needs to remain among his family. He's afraid to be with you all,"

"Do you know what that sick bastard did to him...," James started but Hayden interrupted him.

"Harry is a brother to me as well as a comrade in arms. Do not ask me to divulge anything he has shared with me for I will not."

"Sorry," James said.

"Firewhisky?" Sirius said offering some to Hayden.

"No thanks," Hayden replied as James took another shot.

* * *

Harry stirred first, to find it wasn't all a dream. He had his daughter and son sound asleep on his chest. And Ginny, his Ginny who didn't hate him or fear him for how he looked laying next to him.

"Gin," Harry whispered as she started to stir.

"Harry you alright," she said in between yawns.

"Yeah. Lift Jason will you," he asked as he laid Anne down next to him. Ginny lifting Jason and laying him down next to his sister.

"Come on. Help me get down to the kitchen and I'll make us breakfast," Harry said hesitantly.

"Alright but then let me move the kids into a crib,"

"I got it," Harry said waving his hand and the couch turning into one, the children still fast asleep.

"Your magic never stops to amaze me," Ginny said as she helped pull Harry up off the couch. He wrapped on of his arms around her waist to balance himself. Ginny had come to a conclusion. She had to try and not baby Harry. She needed to treat him as an adult. But she'd be careful to watch and make sure he did not push himself so far.

"Alright to the kitchen then," Ginny said as they slowly started to walk.

"Sorry I am going so slow Ginny,"

"No big deal Harry. Is the leg gonna heal eventually?"

"Yeah, well it should any way,"

"What they do to it," Ginny asked, wondering if he would answer.

"It was the first thing to break. Then throwing the curcio curse on it didn't help. The nerves are damaged so it's just taking longer," Harry said carefully.

"Well here we are. So my dear Harry what are we to eat?" Ginny said even though inside she was screaming.

"How about pancakes. I could use some good pancakes," Harry said as he gave Ginny simple orders of what to collect. She laid it all out for him and then stepped back to sit.

"Aren't you going to help?" Harry asked.

"You saw my grill cheese yesterday. I think it'll be safest if I stand back here,"

"No fun in that. If I'm not aloud to run away from you then you are not aloud to run away from learning how to cook,"

"Your funeral Harry," she said as she cracked an egg on the side of the bowl, part of the shell falling in.

* * *

"So who should go to Harry?" Hayden asked scanning a room full of people who would want to go, directing his question to Ron.

"James, Sirius, Hermione, Neville, and the heirs except Scarlet,"

"WHY NOT ME!" Scarlet protested.

"Because your to young," Ron countered.

"I grew up a Malfoy, Ronald Weasely! I get to come," Scarlet announced.

"She has a point," Luna said to Ron who relented.

"Dumbledore as well. Blaise will you help watch over things here," Ron asked.

"Not a problem Weasley," Blaise said with a salute.

"Alright then Hermione get Dumbledore, James and your da. And then I guess we wait till Harry sends Hedwig."

* * *

"Now was that so bad?" Harry asked as the finished their breakfast in semi silence. Every now and then Harry asking questions of what had been going on since he had been taken.

"It was delicious actually. I don't even my mum makes eggs like you,"

"Now I take that as a compliment," Harry said as he grabbed his dish and started towards the sink, Ginny doing the same. "_Don't offer to help Ginny. You will just annoy him,"_ Ginny told herself.

"I'm sure Jason and Anne are going to be up soon. Why don't we go get them. I can feed them breakfast and meanwhile you can go shower and change. Then we can send Hedwig to get every one."

"They gonna have so many questions," Harry said being thankful that Ginny had not hounded him yet.

"And if gets to be to much you just let me know Harry. I'll have them out of here quicker then you can say Godric Gryffindor,"

"Alright Ginny," Harry said and they walked back towards Jason and Anne, both whom were wide awake and happy to see their da.

"Alright I take care of them. Go get yourself clean," Ginny said.

"Do you mind if I feed them. You can go to Hogwarts. Get every one ready to come. Be back in say an hour and a half,"

"What about when you shower,"

"I'll call Winky,"

"Harry,"

"Please Ginny,"

"Alright Harry but if you need me call me back alright?" Ginny asked.

"Promise," Harry said as he lifted Anne in one arm and pulled Jason into the other and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Ginny behind him. She called for Winky and gave the elf strict orders to watch Harry from afar and not to intervene unless she had to. She then called Hedwig and disappeared.

"Alright my little ones," Harry said as he settled them in their highchairs. "Let's get you some food. It's amazing how much you've both grown," Harry said as he pulled out to cans of baby food from the cabinet and sat in front of them both and started feeding them.

"I'm not the father either of you deserve. And I'm really sorry about that. Hope Ron filled in good enough. He'd make a good da, better then me. That's good isn't it. Any way let's finish up and go get cleaned. This is going to be a hard day but we are together again right?" Harry said as he whipped the mashed carrots off of his face that Jason threw at him, in an attempt it seemed to make him laugh, which it did.

* * *

"Ginny!" Ron said excitedly as his sister arrive in the middle of Griff's room.

"Hey Ron," Ginny said hugging her brother again.

"How is Harry and the kids?"

"He'll be okay. He's hurt bad Ron. Not just his body but his soul,"

"We will heal it," Ron said.

"I know. Where is every one?"

"Waiting in the common room. Listen Professor Snape asked to come. I was against it but Hermione and James thinks it is a good idea."

"I don't think it could hurt. If it does we send him packing," Ginny said as she and her brother walked into the common room.

"Ms. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said , "I am glad to see you safe."

"Thank you sir," Ginny said scanning those who would be coming. James, Sirius, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Trey, Scarlet, Hayden, Professore Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Alright you lot just don't piss Harry off. Any of you do and I don't care who you are I'll curse you into oblivion," Ginny said fiercely, a deep fire in her eyes that Hayden saw. A sign that he knew that Harry would be okay. He had seen that fire once before in Ona's eyes when she had saved him long ago.

"Alright now we wait till Hedwig get's back," Ginny said.

* * *

"Alright you two how does your da look?" Harry asked facing his kids who were sitting on his bed. He had showered, put on a pair of clean jeans and a red shirt, he also made sure his charms were in place.

At Harry's question both of the twins giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said as he called Winky who first hugged Harry and then was given Jason and Anne to look after as Harry went down to the muggle room in which he would be re-united with his friends and family in a mer fifteen minutes.

* * *

"Alright Hedwig is here," Ginny said as the bird landed on her shoulder. She took Ron's hand who took Hermione's and so on until everyone was connected and in a burst of flames was gone to arrive in Griffin Manor a few minutes later.

"Hey every one! Over here," Harry said timidly as the group turned around to find Harry sitting in a large leather chair. Ginny and Hayden both knowing because of his leg.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled not able to contain herself and ran right across the room and grabbed her cousin in a hug, at first Harry tensed but forced himself to relax.

"Harry are you alright. I was so worried,"

"I'm alright Hermione. Really it's okay," Harry said to his cousin as she stepped back.

"Hey mate," Ron said being the next one to walk over to him and took him in a manly hug.

"Hey mate," Harry responded. "Keep everything running like I said."

"Did my best," Ron said.

"Son!" James said approaching Harry next and hugging him.

"Your safe now,"

"I know da," Harry said pulling away and looking at every one, Sirius who had moved closer had ruffled his hair.

"Mr. Potter I am glad to see you safe," Mivera McGonagall said, a tear coming down her face.

"Alright every one before this turns into some emotional feast let us move on to happier topic. Harry's back now so let us just put this behind us shall we. Now come I had Dobby prepare a welcome home meal so let's go eat," Ginny said giving everyone the look that said, 'do as I say or else.' Harry sent her a grateful look as she started pushing every one out of the room, except Hayden who stayed behind, even as Ginny left.

"Need a hand?" Hayden asked as he pulled Harry up off the chair.

"This is going to be harder then I thought,"

"They love you Harry. All of them. Don't push them away. You need people like this you know."

"Hayden,"

"Harry there is stuff about my past you don't know. You think you can push every one away. You think this will keep them safe, and yourself safe. But all it does is hurt all of you. Now we are going to go into the dinning hall and eat a feast meant for a king. You are going to smile, be happy and merry or else."

"What are you going to do if I say no?"

"Well then I will have to tell Ona then it's your own funeral mate," Hayden said as he started walking out of the room. After a moment of hesitation Harry followed.

* * *

Every one sat around Harry's large dinner table and waited until Harry came limping in to the table and sat at the head till they started eating. Ginny was to his right and Hayden to his left.

"So how has the D.A been?" Harry asked to Ron, trying to make conversation.

"Alright mate. Having trouble teaching the third years some spells but other wise running peacefully," Ron replied.

"That's good. How about classes?" Harry asked towards Hermione.

"Just some new spells. Don't worry I took very good notes for you. I even have a copy of them in my bag if you want them tonight. Actually I did it for all your classes Harry so you'd be able to get caught up when ever your ready to come back,"

"Um thanks Hermione. That was a brilliant idea," Harry said.

"Yeah mate. This one would lock herself up in the library for hours. Bloody insane she is,"

"I am not insane Ronald! Do you think perhaps I was doing valuable research,"

"On what Hermione? You are already the smartest witch in our year,"

"That doesn't matter Ronald! Really maybe it would pay if you'd open a book once and a while and read. Perhaps you'd be passing then?!"

"I am passing all of my classes thank you!" Ron yelled back.

Harry watched their exchanged, fascinated by it. Part of him was grateful for it, grateful for the familiarity of it.

"Alright Harry?" Ginny asked as he had dazed out.

"Oh yes fine. Have they been doing that a lot lately?"

"No actually. Must of been building up," Ginny replied.

"You know what Ronald Weasley you are an insufferable prat!"

"And you are...are um an insufferable know it all!" Ron raged back.

"Aright you both cool it!" James said watching as Sirius was getting annoyed at Ron for being a prat to his daughter.

"Let's just finish our chicken!" Professor Dumbledore said lightly as Ron uttered something under his breath that Sirius may or may not of heard but decided what ever it was wasn't a goo thing and launched himself across the table at Ron.

"DAD! SIRIUS! MR. BLACK!" came shouts all across the table.

"DAD STOP THIS!" Hermione yelled going to pull her father off of Ron.

Ginny watched Harry mean while, they had taken it to far. He was getting angry, she could tell as the vein popped out of the side of his head.

"Harry," she said tensely.

"I going outside," Harry said moving from the table and walking away, breathing hard. Ginny got up to go after him but stopped when Hayden grabbed her arm.

"Give him a few moments Ginny,"

"But,"

"Just a few moments. I'll take care of this crew," Hayden said. Ginny nodded as she walked towards were Harry had excited.

Hayden let out a long, high whistle, that stopped the fight, everyone facing him. Except Hayden relized, one of the guest, had slipped out as well.

"Alright you lot listen up. You all may want to bicker and kill each other another day and not in front of Harry. His emotions aren't stable. He puts up a good front but it's a front. You need to relax. Don't walk on egg shells other wise this will happen again. Right now Harry needs love. Other wise he is going to run away from all that he loves. So do yourselves a favor and settle this," Hayden said re taking his seat and serving himself some corn.

* * *

"Mr. Potter!" Severus Snape said as he walked up to his former student and cell mate who was outside by the gardens.

"Professor," Harry replied.

"It's nice out," Snape said to Harry.

"Very. Not like Pyrexia though. Everything there always smells sweet. And even when it rains it still feels like the sun is out,"

"Sounds like a wonderful haven from this,"

"It is. I wish I could stay there. Live among them till I passed on,"

"But,"

"But you and I both know it isn't possible. I'm sorry your cover got blown because you tried to save me,"

"Think nothing of it. You freed me. I am no longer that monsters slave. It's the first time in many years I've been able to breath freely. It is I who should be thanking you for saving my life. If you hadn't I would be dead. I know in the past I've been a bastard to you. And I came tonight hoping to have the chance to finally apologize,"

"Thank you," Harry replied as he started breathing heavy.

"Mr. Potter,"

"Harry,"

"Harry then. Are you alright. It looks like you are breaking into a sweat,"

"Don't let any one near me," Harry replied as he sank to his knees, his hand going to his head.

"Harry! It's the dark lord! Fight him. You've come to far," Snape said as Harry sank even further to the ground, choking back a sob.

"Harry! Professor!" Ginny said coming upon the pair when she noticed Snape yelling at Harry.

"HARRY! STAY WITH ME! DO YOU HEAR ME! FIGHT HIM! FIGHT THE BASTARD!"

* * *

_"Hello Harry Potter"_

"Tom Riddle. Good to see you chap. Can't stay long I'm afraid. Places to go. People to save," Harry said trying to make this a game, something that Hayden had taught him.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!"

"Sorry. Was always taught to call people by their given name. Do you prefer Voldy Worts then?" Harry asked calmly.

"You think you can anger me with simple name calling Harry. My for all this power you see to have you are missing the brains to wield it,"

"What do you want Tom. Because if you don't mind I would like to get back to lunch,"

"Well I've come to give you a warning actually. Turn over Severus Snape to me. He is a traitor that I wish to deal with,"

"Never!"

"I will come after him and kill him and any who stand in my way,"

"Severus Snape is under the protection of the true heirs of Hogwarts. If you or any of your cronies come after him I will kill them,"

"I WANT SNAPE BOY! DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCE!"

"Do you think yelling will scare me Tom? Do you really? You best be careful Tom Riddle. Come after him and you will regret it!"

"What is it to you boy! He is your enemy as he is mine!"

"No! You see I have only one enemy. One monster to fight and that is you! NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Harry screamed as he fought back to reality.

* * *

"Help me up," Harry said as she helped pull him up. Snape supporting one side, Ginny the other.

"Who taught potions while you were gone Professor?"

"The Longbottoms and Percy Weasley. Why Harry?"

"Send an owl. They will be needed again. Until further notice Professor you will be staying at Griffin Manor,"

"What! Why?" Snape said confused.

"Voldemort is after you. He wants you dead. If you stay at Hogwarts you'd be putting yourself and the school at risk. And I am sorry Professor but the school is not ready to be defended. Griffin Manor is one of the safest places in England. I'm sorry Professor. I want you to go with my father, Sirius and a man named Hayden. Go to Hogwarts and collect your things. I will have a room prepared for you when you arrive,"

"I can find someplace else to stay," Snape said, not believing after all of this he was at the mercy of Harry Potter, his childhood enemies son.

"You will stay here. You are an important person in this war Professor. You can no longer serve as a spy but your potion skills will be needed. I believe I even have a lab here that you can use,"

"Professor do as he says," Ginny said as Snape finally nodded.

"But let's get you back first," Snape said supporting one side of Harry and the three trekked back into the dinning hall. Where upon their arrival they were questioned.

* * *

"Harry what's wrong?" James asked worried as he saw Snape and Ginny bring him in.

"Harry should I call Ona?" Hayden asked.

"Relax both of you! Hayden I am fine do not call Ona. I swear if you worry her I will hex you. Da I am fine as well. Just a bit tired. Actually Da, Sirius, Hayden I need a favor,"

"Yes Harry?"

"I need you to escort Professor Snape back to Hogwarts. Help him collect his things and bring him back here. Am I clear?" Harry asked.

"Why?"

"Voldemort is out for his blood. It will be his main focus for a while. I can't have Hogwarts attacked yet. I am in no condition to go head to head with Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore some one will need to fill in for Professor Snape again,"

"I can put that into motion," Dumbledore said looking at both former students with a twinkle in his eye.

"Da, Sirius, Hayden please bring Snape back in one piece. Hayden make sure they behave," Harry said as he called Hedwig and in a flash they were gone.

"I think we will wait for dessert," Harry said re taking his seat.

_Please review! I know you are all saying what the Bloody hell! Well it will be explained soon enough! Thank you all! _


	37. Two battles and two new additions

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_fourteen pages here! enjoy! yes i believe the grammer and stuff suck a bit but i wanted to get this out and i am so tired!_

Snape arrived back with his escorts, his possessions shrunken into pocket size, safely hidden away in his robes. Every one was still around the dinning table, sitting quietly, it seemed every one was afraid to speak. Harry sat silently at the head of the table, still breathing hard from his ordeal with Voldemort from with in side his head.

"You four may as well sit. Dobby will bring out dessert now," Harry said quietly as the house elf appeared, a big chocolate cake appearing that the eccentric house elf started to cut into pieces and hand out.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here," Severus Snape said as he retook his seat.

"Think nothing of it Professor. I have had a room prepared for you while you were gone which I will show you later this evening. And in the morning I will give you a tour of the place,"

"Harry when do you believe you will be coming back to Hogwarts," Ron finally asking the question every one was dying to know.

"I don't know mate I really don't. Hopefully soon. The longer I stay away the longer the castle is deprived of Godric's magic,"

"I don't think so," Luna Lovegood said as she pulled up her sleeve to allow the brilliant looking phoenix show on her arm.

"Luna where did you get that?" Harry asked looking at the image of the magical being that was one of his forms.

"The night you came back Harry. You transferred your magic that night. Rowena told me so. She told me that now all the heirs shared in the magic of Godric Gryffindor. That we will hold the magic until a time when you will need it,"

"This true? Ron? Trey? Scarlet?" Harry asked, his suspicious being proven true.

"Ay mate. I didn't really wanna spring this on you tonight mate,"

"No this is a good thing. I wasn't sure who I transferred the magic to. I'm glad it is in hands that I can trust," Harry said as he took a bite of his cake, the chocolate already making him feel better.

"Harry may I say something," Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Harry replied.

"When ever you are ready to return to Hogwarts you may. I know your education is beyond what you have learnt in the class rooms. Stay here as long as you must and know that you will be welcome back to classes with out questions," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor that really means a lot," Harry replied as he took another bite of his cake.

"Harry I should be getting back to Ona. You know how she must be fretting," Hayden said, standing.

"Of course Hayden. Thank you for everything. Tell Ona I will take it easy and will be by to visit some time soon," Harry said as Hedwig came and Hayden disappeared.

"Albus we best be getting back to Hogwarts. Harry please contact us if there is anything you need at all. Students I think that you may have relief from classes tomorrow. I will inform the rest of your Professors," McGonagall said as she and Albus left through Harry's floo.

"Harry," James said to his son.

"Not now da," Harry said as he finished his cake.

"Um I guess since Professor McGonagall gave you lot off you can stay the night here. And we can meet in the morning to discuss some things. Um Da, Sirius just wait here. The rest of you get some rest. Ginny check on Jason and Anne please. Professor Snape if you will follow me I will show you to your new room," Harry said standing up and limping towards one of the doors in the room, Snape following right behind. As soon as the rest of the rooms occupants were sure that Harry was out of ear shot they began to speak.

"How are we going to help him," Hermione said.

"The best way we know how," Ginny replied. "We love him. We treat him as if everything is normal. Do not baby him. If you do all you will do is turn him against you!"

"Ginny is right," Ron said, "Harry has always hated attention."

"So what are we suppose to do then! Just ignore this!" Trey said.

"No," James chimed in. "No we don't push him. He is like me in that aspect. The more you push him the more he'll run,"

"And the more he runs the harder it will be for us to help him heal," Sirius finished.

* * *

"Is this room alright Professor," Harry asked as he opened one of the numerous doors in a hall way. The room was rather large and painted green with a brown hard wood floor and a deep silver rug. Their was a large bed and desk. As well as a closet and a private bathroom.

"Yes. More then I could expect," Snape replied.

"Dobby said he would clean out the potions lab which is on the first floor. If you give him a list of any ingredients you need he will be more then happy to pick them up for you."

"I would never thought I would be at your mercy,"

"And I never thought I'd have to be civil to the man I believed hated me with a passion. War Professor changes things. I think by now we both understand this,"

"I can fix a potion for your leg. It is very strong and expensive to make but I can do it,"

"The lab will be clean and Dobby will get you any thing you need. Now I must go attend to my father and godfather. We will meet for breakfast by eight am tomorrow morning and then I will give you a tour of the place. The only thing I ask is that you not leave the grounds. You can go out side for they are protected and are clearly marked were they end."

"This is hard for me to say Potter but thank you,"

"I'm only doing the right thing Professor," Harry replied as he left the room. Snape closed the door behind his student, or he should say former student. He then started to pull out his bags and enlarge them and un pack. He had a lot to think about and a lot of preparation to do if he would make this potion he had in mind.

"Dobby!"

"Yes Mr. Snape,"

"This is a list of ingredients I need for a potion for Harry Potter. Will you be able to retrieve them?" Snape asked handing the house elf a list that he had written out very quickly.

"Dobby will be trying," Dobby said and with a snap he was gone.

* * *

"Da, Sirius," Harry said as he walked back into the dinning room, the rest of his friends already gone.

"Harry," the both said.

"Alright you two now listen to me. I am fine or will be with some time. So no going crazy alright. I got to deal with this so that means that the both of you have to deal as well," Harry said waiting for a response.

"Alright Harry," James said as he stopped Sirius from speaking, "We will do it your way son but know that if you ever need to talk I am always here for you alright."

"So am I Harry," Sirius added.

"I know you both are. Thank you. I'm going to go get some sleep but I'll see you both in the morning," Harry replied as he left.

"You have one brave kid Prongs,"

"I know Padfoot. Sometimes to brave for his own good. I just wish I knew what was going on in his head. I wish I could help. I've been gone from his life for so long. I missed the first steps, the first day of school. When he got his letter. At least you get a second chance with Chris. I've missed so much and I just want to help him,"

"Don't we both James. You know I think of him as much my son as you think of Hermione as your daughter. They are our children and we have been unable to protect Harry from all the things this terrible world seems to keep throwing at him. But for now we need to hold back. He will heal,"

"I hope so Sirius,"

* * *

"STOP! STOP LET HER GO! LET HER GO!" Harry screamed in his sleep, thrashing back and forth. Ron's room was the closest to Harry's and could hear his friends plea from his room. Springing up from his bed, Ron grabbed his wand and ran across the hall into his friends room, ready for a fight. But instead he just found his friend thrashing back and forth, stuck in a horrible nightmare.

"Harry! Come on mate wake up. It's just a dream!" Ron said as Harry calmed down and started to wake up.

"Ron?" Harry said unsure.

"Yeah mate it's me. Come on sit up. Your alright," Ron replied.

"Bloody hell," Harry said as he rubbed his head.

"What was that about,"

"Things that'll haunt me for the rest of my days Ron,"

"Care to enlighten me. You know you can trust me Harry,"

"It's not about trust Ron. I don't want you to have to live with what I see,"

"I'm not gonna push yah mate but you can talk to me,"

"I know Ron. But hey I'm not going back to sleep for a while. If your not to tired wanna tell me how everything has been going since I've been gone,"

"Hogwarts still standing. I've kept up every ones training. Oh Hermione has an animagus form now. And well actually so do I,"

"That's great Ron! What are your forms?"

"Well Hermione is an owl. Damn useful actually. And well I'm a lion."

"Very fitting mate,"

"Thanks. Any way we've just been keeping up training. Oy mate I almost forgot!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well the night that you came back I was here with Ginny. But we got word of a possible attack on Hogwarts so Ginny and I went back to protect the school if need be. It was something in the forest so Hermione and I decided to go scout ahead and see what was going on. We meant with a whole pack of different forest creatures. They said that several young unicorns have been attacked and killed and they wished to speak with you. I told them you had been hurt and wouldn't be able to come for some time. Firenze said that you should come on the next full moon,"

"When is the next moon?"

"I think three days. We will have to check with Hermione though. For she keeps track of these things,"

"You love her don't you mate? Hermione I mean,"

"Of course I do Harry. Though I have to be careful because you know I think some times Sirius has it out for me,"

"I'm sure he does mate. Thanks for helping with Jason and Anne when I was gone,"

"Oh that wasn't a problem Harry. I'm their Godfather aren't I,"

"That you are Ron,"

"Well what now Harry?"

"I'm gonna heal Ron. I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts and we are gonna fight like hell."

"Sounds like a plan Harry. Now how about we go cook breakfast for this ruddy bunch,"

"You can cook?"

"Course I can. Actually all my brothers can to an extent. Only one who has never really picked it up is Ginny,"

"Well good thing I can cook then eh?" Harry said with a chuckle. "Mind helping me up?"

"Course not," Ron said as he helped pull Harry to his feet and slowly they headed down to the kitchen to cook a feast for breakfast.

* * *

"Morning," Harry said as Hermione was the first one to wake and come down to the kitchen when she couldn't find Ron.

"Morning Harry, Ron,"

"What's cooking?"

"Breakfast,"

"Want help?" Hermione asked, Ron and Harry shared a look of fear.

"No Hermione. Please sit down and rest and leave it to us," Ron said.

"I'm not incapable Ronald,"

"Hermione the last time you tried to cook you almost blew up half the kitchen,"

"That was just a minor mistake,"

"Let us cook," Ron replied and Hermione gave up and sat down, reading the daily prophet.

"Anything interesting in the news Hermione?" Ron asked as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Nothing. Pretty quite for once actually,"

"Hermione when is the next full moon?" Harry asked curiously as he stirred a wooden spoon in a giant glass bowl.

"In two days Harry. Ron told you then?"

"Yes. By Hogwarts gate correct?"

"Correct. Ron and I will be coming with you,"

"I don't know Hermione,"

"No buts Harry. Ron is your right hand and he should be their. And you don't know customs when talking to them but I do. And I think Ginny should come,"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well in their world a leaders mate is just as important as the leader. Ginny should be there,"

"Yes I should," Ginny said walking with a yawn.

"Morning Ginny," everyone said.

"I'm coming then," Ginny replied.

"Alright," Harry agreed.

"HELLO! ANY ONE AROUND!"

"That's Snape," Harry said. "Let me go,"

"I'll get him Harry. You finished breakfast. I can give him a tour of the place why you finish,"

"Sure you don't mind,"

"Not at all," Ginny said as she left the room and found Snape wondering around the hall way.

"Ms. Weasley,"

"Hello Professor. Harry told me that I can give you a tour around the manor,

"Thank you. Now this is Mr. Potter's home I take it?"

"Yes. It belonged to Godric Gryffindor actually. The basement downstairs is off limits to us unless Harry says so. You need to be able to speak snake any way to get in. Only Harry and Dobby know how to open it."

"I see,"

"Yes so this is the first floor. If you kept going straight that would take you to the kitchen. Over back that way is the muggle room,"

"Muggle room,"

"It's actually pretty neat. Um Hermione and Harry have shown us how to work it. If you want I can show you later how to work the telly,"

"That would be informative,"

"That is the living room and the dinning room off to your left. And all the way down the hall is the potions lab that Dobby is cleaning out for you. Should be done later today. The second, third and fourth floor are all just bed rooms with a couple of common rooms in the mix."

"If it is alright I will go assist the house elf in cleaning out the room."

"Go right ahead Professor. Um breakfast will be ready in a little while. I will come get you when it is ready,"

"That would be fine Ms. Weasley," Snape said as he turned to head down to his new potion lab.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Ron said as every one gathered around the dinning table, even Professor Snape.

"Oy Ron what do you want," James yelled as he was putting his godson, Chris into his chair.

"Well just a bit of an announcement actually,"

"That is?"

"Well I just want to welcome Harry back properly and,"

"And?" Hermione said but Ron never finished his sentence as he looked over to Harry.

"Do you feel it?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"So do I," said Trey, Luna and Scarlet.

"What's wrong!" Ginny asked towards Harry.

"It's the school."

"But Ron has never been able to feel the school before,"

"It's because of the transfer of power," Hermione said as if it was as clear as glass.

"What's wrong with the school?" James asked.

"It is being attacked," Harry said with a look of cruel determination on his face.

"Attacked! By what! Why!" James asked.

"Ron get back to the school. Form the Order! Hermione go with him! Now!" Harry said as Hedwig swooped down and they disappeared.

"Dad, Sirius find Winky! Get to Moody! Have him gather the Order of the Phoenix! And meet us there!"

"Harry,"

"GO!" Harry said as they left reluctantly.

"Ginny, Neville I need you both to go to the ministry. Ginny find your father. Get his help. Go!" Harry said as they left through the floo on Harry's orders.

"What about us Harry?" asked Luna, pointing to herself, Trey and Scarlet.

"Scarlet I want you to go gather all the first and second years into the great hall. It's the safest place. Tap into Hogwarts to seal the room up tight and stand ready to fight. Trey go help her! You're head boy! You will be needed for order,"

"And me?" Luna asked.

"Stay with me. I need you to watch my back Luna. I well can't move as fast as I should still. I need some one to guard my back,"

"Of course,"

"Potter what about..."

"Professor what ever is going on is because Voldemort wants you back. He wont take the castle yet. He isn't strong enough. But he could do damage. Stay here," Harry said as he turned into a phoenix and took a hold of Luna and was gone. Snape did the only thing he knew how at this time. And that was for him to go to his new potions lab.

* * *

"Report!" Harry said walking into the middle of the room of requirements.

"Every one is assembled Harry,"

"Assessment of the enemy,"

"Giants, Death eaters and Dementors," Hermione said.

"As I thought. Alright," Harry said facing the room of over fifty students.

"I want you all to split into three teams. I need any of you who have a powerful reductor curse over here. Any one with a strong Patronus over there. And any one who is good at offensive spells over here. Good now listen. Ron your to take Alpha one against the giants. Hermione take Beta on the offensive. No one is to get past the gates do you here me. And echo your with me. We are gonna drive the dementors back as far as we can. Now with in your group find a partner. Watch each others back and stay together. This is not practice guys," Harry said ignoring the fact that they all looked surprised at the return of Harry Potter, their leader and friend.

"Let us go," Harry said as the troop of them split up into their three groups and headed out side. The teachers were already fighting along with some seventh years. The giants were trying to smash the gate open to let the death eaters in as the dementors flew towards the light side trying to plant a kiss.

"Echo go!" Harry screamed as he produced the happiest moment in his life, the day he became a da and send his stag patronus flying. It was followed by over fifteen other animals flying towards their prey, beating them back.

"Alpha lets go!" Ron yelled as he lead his team against the giants.

"Beta! Span out! Keep the death eaters out!" Hermione roared as he team split up.

"Bloody hell!" Hagrid said as he watched the students start to fight.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled as a bolder came at the games keeper.

"REDUCTO!" screamed Ron as the bolder smashed into little pieces.

"ACCIO!" Hermione yelled direction the tidbits of rock now at a death eater.

"GOOD JOB HERMIONE!" Ron said as he sent another curse at a giant.

"RONALD CONCENTRATE!" Hermione yelled back.

"Bloody women," Ron said just as the Order of the Phoenix arrived followed by the ministry.

"Continue fighting!" Harry yelled as a death eater sent a curse at him that Luna blocked.

"Thanks Luna,"

"Couldn't let the nargels get you Harry,"

* * *

"All accounted for" Scarlet said as Trey locked the door the great hall.

"Now how do we protect the room?" Trey asked.

"I think it is doing it for us," Scarlet said as she looked around and all the windows started the board themselves up.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

"GINNY! JOIN RON'S GROUP! NEVILLE YOUR WITH ME!" Harry yelled as he sent another patronus charm towards a swarm of dementors.

"HARRY THEY ARE RETREATING!" Ron yelled.

"I THINK IT IS TIME WE SENT A MESSAGE!"Harry yelled back.

"ACCIO BROOM!" Harry yelled as a broom, not his own came to him and he mounted..

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she watched him go and called a broom to herself to follow.

Harry flew above the fleeing death eaters. Ron's group had destroyed most of the giants, only a few had made it back into the forest. And the dementors had disappeared. But Harry wanted to send a message to Voldemort that he would not forget. And that was why he positioned his broom above one death eater and swung down from it, knocking the man over.

"POTTER!"

"Oh hello Peter! What a lovely day isn't it!" Harry said as he punched him square in the nose. I want you to send a message back to Tom for me. Will you!" Harry said as he kicked him again and again. "Tell him Snape is under my protection and no longer at Hogwarts. An attempt like this again will only end badly for him!" Harry said as he brought his fist up to punch him again but was stunned from behind.

"Wormtail! Come on!" the voice said as he and the rat disappeared. But Harry's message had been sent.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she landed down next to him and broke the spell.

"You alright?" Ginny asked.

"Fine," Harry replied. "Go back to the school make sure every one else is okay then come back to the manor if you would like." Harry said, and then with a pop was gone.

"Bloody men!" Ginny said as she grabbed her broom stick and headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hello Dobby," Harry said to the eccentric house elf.

"Harry Potter! May I be getting you some tea?"

"That would be nice Dobby," Harry said as he walked down into the muggle room and collapsed on the couch, putting on the telly.

"Mr. Potter,"

"Professor," Harry replied going to stand back up but his leg gave out so he sat back down.

"The battle?"

"Went fine. Hogwarts is safe once again."

"What is that?" Snape said pointing to the telly.

"Muggle device. Just going to watch a movie on it. Your welcome to stay,"

"That is alright. I'm working in the lab,"

"Well enjoy yourself then," Harry said as she turned back to the telly and Snape left the room more determined then ever.

* * *

"Weasley,"

"Malfoy," Ginny said looking the blonde boy once over, he looked like crap.

"I have some information for you,"

"Yes,"

"About the mudbloods mothers,"

"Do not call her that Malfoy!"

"Habit," he replied. "Do you want the information or not."

"What is it?"

"By the end of this month I should know where she is,"

"You know Malfoy I can offer you protection. Harry,"

"I am not a charity case Weasley. I am doing this for my sister and no one else. I have the mark. I am a death eater,"

"No Draco Malfoy you are not. And the sooner you realize it the better off you will be," Ginny said walking away from him

Draco sighed and leaned against a wall as a group of Hufflepuffs walked by, one being Susan Bones. Draco could not help but stare as she and her friends walked by, laughing and smiling. Wishing that just for a moment she would glance at him, glance at him with out the look of hatred.

* * *

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as the lot of them arrived back at the manor.

"Missus must be being quite"

"Dobby is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Master Harry Potter is sleeping. No noise!" Dobby said a cruel look on his face. Daring them to not listen.

* * *

"Harry are you sure your ready for this?" Hermione said as Ron, Harry, Ginny and herself prepared to go into the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm fine Hermione let us just get this done with," replied Harry.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Firenze said as he walked into a clearing near the four students.

"Firenze it is good to see you," Harry replied.

"You are well then?"

"Better then I was a month ago. Ron delivered your message to me. I have come as you have asked."

"I will be bringing you to the council of the elders. You know what is expected of you?"

"We do," replied Hermione who had studied and schooled her friends on what must happen on this night.

"Then follow me," Firenze said as they made their way into the forest. The walked less then a mile till they were taken into the middle of a clearing. Around the clearing the four friends were surrounded by all types of creatures, centaurs, unicorns, overly large spiders, goblins, house elves and others that he did not even recognized. But a glance at Hermione said that she did.

"Hermione your on," Ron said giving her a nudge.

"Oh right," she replied as she cleared her throat and a pulled out a scroll from her bag and started to speak.

"I present Harry James Potter, heir to Godric Gryffindor and Merlin the Great. Ronald Weasley heir to King Arthur Pendragon, Ginerva Weasley mate to Harry Potter. And I am Hermione Granger -Black the last heir the Black fortune and mate to Ronald Weasley. We have come here today to present ourselves to the council at your summons,"

"Very good Ms. Black you have done your research," one of the voices said from the crowd.

"Mr. Harry Potter I am Alferdo representing the council," a Goblin said stepping forward.

"Very nice to meet you," Harry said extending his hand and shaking it.

"Do you know why you have been called here Mr. Potter?"

"Briefly,"

"Then let me explain in full. The creatures of the forest here hold many secrets. In war time they do not choose sides. None here have ever teamed up with those of your kind, not like this. But our hands have been forced by the dark wizard you fight. He has hidden in our land with out our permission. Fed off our innocent with cruelty. And it was with this that has drawn us here. He attacked a unicorn pack and killed several of their young. We are choosing your side Mr. Potter for the vow of protection. We will protect this forest from any of his kind but we ask that if we are attacked again,"

"I would protect any of you even with out this promise you realize. I need help with this fight. But I will not,"

"HARRY!" Hermione hissed trying to stop him.

"No listen. I don't want promises because you want something in return. I will promise that if any of you are in danger from Voldemort I will use anything in my power to hep. And if you would like to return that favor as friends then I thank you from my heart."

"I agree with my mate," Ginny voiced looking at Harry and at that the crowd broke into commotion.

"QUITE!" Boomed a centaur.

"You four will wait here," Alferdo said as he and other representatives from their groups left for several minutes to return with what seemed to be smiles.

"We except your offer Harry Potter. As friends we will stand beside you humans in your fight,"

"It is our fight," Harry replied with a nod from Ron.

"Our fight then,"

"Hermione here will be giving you a way to contact me if I am needed," Harry answered as Hermione stepped forward and started to talk to the their new friends. Harry gave a brief smile at their new allies.

* * *

Two weeks passed at Griffin Manor and all but Harry and Professor Snape returned to Hogwarts. Ginny would come by most evening with Ron, James, Sirius or Hermione. Jason, Anne and even Chris stayed at the Manor with Harry who spent his days catching up on his school work, taking care of the children and practicing his magic.

"Mr. Potter,"

"We've been living together for almost two weeks Professor you may call me Harry,"

"Harry then this is for you," Snape said pulling out a dark vial from his pocket and placing it in front of Harry at the breakfast table.

"You know Professor trying to poison me in my home isn't going to bode well with Dobby,"

"Please give me some credit. I would of at least put it in your tea,"

"Yes I forgot you'd have more class then that. Well then what is it?"

"For your leg. Should help heal the nerves in them quicker. Take one sip a day for the next seven days and you should see an improvement,"

"Thank you. That was very kind," Harry said with amazement as he took the first sip.

"Sorry about the taste. Not much can be done about it,"

"Had worse," Harry replied as he coughed a little.

"So when do you plan on going back to Hogwarts?"

"Well I need to go in for exams at least. Wouldn't do to be left behind a year would it," Harry joked slightly.

"HARRY!" James yelled as he appeared with Ginny.

"Oy Da do you have to yell every time you see me?"

"He's just like Ron," Ginny said rolling her eyes as she helped herself to Harry's toast.

"Ginny I thought we'd practicing your animagus training today before you need to leave for classes. I really want to get your transformation done before the summer,"

"Alright Harry. The muggle room?" Ginny asked as to where they would be practicing.

"Sounds good. Da the kids are still asleep but I'm sure they won't mind if you wake them up. Professor thanks again," Harry said as he and Ginny left the room.

"He has a lot of Lily in him," Snape said to James.

"Yes he does. You know Severus I never really got to thank you for trying to save us,"

"I was doing my duty,"

"And I never have apologized to you either. For the jerk that I was back in school. I was a bastard."

"It's in the past. I can't,"

"I'm not asking for you to forgive me. I don't deserve that, not a bit. But I just want to let you know I am sorry,"

"Thank you Potter,"

"James,"

"What?"

"I'm James. And your Severus. I think we can be civil to each other ay? Maybe even joke around. Go out for drinks when this blasted war is over?"

"Potter,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't push it,"

* * *

"Come on Ginny you can do it," Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry I just can't get it yet."

"Alright. Well then lets take a break,"

"Alright Harry,"

"HARRY!"

"What Gin?" Harry said turning to her.

"Wasn't me Harry. Your mirror." Ginny said as Harry pulled it out of his pant pocket to see the face of Princess Hali of Pyrexia.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Midget! Can I talk to you later I am helping Ginny with,"

"Uncle Harry," Hali said interrupting him, "my brothers are coming!"

"WHAT!" Harry said almost as excited as Hali.

"Da told me to call you. Told me to tell you to come as soon as you can,"

"Alright on my way midget!" Harry said as he pocketed his mirror and looked at Ginny with true happiness in his eyes.

"Ona she's having the twins,"

"Well then why are we standing around here for! Let's go!" Ginny said.

"Go tell my da!"

"Got it!" Ginny said as she ran from the room, informed James about Harry's and her disappearance and came back to the muggle room.

"Let's go,"

* * *

"HARRY!"

"Rocky! Rocky your hurt! What's wrong?" Harry asked frantically.

"The princess! Princess Ona has been taken!"

"What!"

"Prince Hayden has been knocked out! The Princess needs healers Harry!"

"Who! How!"

"Lord Cole! I don't know how but he's back Harry!"

"Harry!" King Tristian came running over to Harry, Ginny and Rocky, a long sword in his hand.

"We must go now! I will lead the army," the king said, fear for his daughter and grandsons all over his face.

"My lord your health!"

"Nothing matters if any thing happens to Ona. Hayden can't! We can't wake him!"

"King Tristian I will lead the army with Rocky. You need to stay with the Queen if there is another attack she could be targeted. And Princess Hali. She must be protected,"

"My boy I can not ask you,"

"You are not asking. And we are wasting precious time arguing. Rocky gather the army together. Ginny I want you to remain with Hali. If she is attacked,"

"No Harry! No I can help you. Ona is going to need help when we get her. You'll need me."

Rocky returned to Harry with about fifty men armed and ready to fight.

"I have the others stationed around the castle."

"Good. Any clue were they could of taken her,"

"Uncle Harry!" Hali yelled running out to her uncle, crying and hugging him.

"Midget stay with your grandfather. I will be back soon,"

"I saw mummy,"

"Were Hali?"

"By the lake Uncle Harry. Where you found Annie,"

"Thank you Hali. Now stay with your grandfather. Do not leave his side do you hear,"

But Harry did not finish that sentance as an arrow came flying through the trees and at Hali. Harry threw his arm up, the arrow lodging itself in his wand arm.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry screamed, clutching his arm but putting his body in front of Hali.

"GET HER INSIDE!" Harry screamed as the three men and Ginny covered Hali with their bodies and ran to the castle till Hali was safe in side.

"Rocky pull this bloody thing out of me," Harry said as Rocky did as he was told.

"Ginny what is it?" Harry asked.

"I think," Ginny said but stopped as he body started to morph into a new shape. To Harry she looked like a lioness but there was some differences, for one her tail was on fire and she had large gold wings. She spread her wings and started to fly, pointing for Harry to follow her.

"Rocky get to the shack. I'm gonna follow Ginny. Get there soon," Harry said not noticing the look of shock spread out on Rocky and the King's face.

* * *

Ginny landed just under a tree, followed by Harry who changed back from his phoenix form.

"Ginny how?"

"I don't know Harry," she whispered. "I felt Ona and her pain and I don't know."

"Doesn't matter right now. I want you to stay here. I'll go in and get Ona,"

"Not on your life Harry. Your going to need help,"

"Ginny!"

"I'll go in my form. I don't know what it is Harry but it is powerful. I can feel it,"

"Alright Ginny but if anything happens to you,"

"Nothing will Harry. We are losing time," Ginny said as she changed forms again.

* * *

"Your time is coming Princess. Just a few more moments and I will have your children,"

"You wont!" Ona yelled in pain!" Hayden! Hayden will kill you!"

"He can try Princess. But I will have one of these boys kill him first," Lord Cole said with a cruel laugh as the door was blasted down.

"GET HIM!" Cole yelled to several men who had helped him, who had been loyal to him.

"I don't think so!" Harry said as he used his left hand to wield his sword. And his right to painfully wield his wand. Ginny pounced in from behind and went right for Ona. She stood between Lord Cole and the Princess, growling, flicking her tail of fire. He sent a curse at her that hit her in the chest, she let out a yowl of pain. Little did she know that she would be signaling a pack of animals just like her. Who would appear and finish off the men that Harry was fighting, allowing him to focus on Lord Cole.

"YOU ATTACKED MY FAMILY!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME!"

"He can't," Ginny said turning back into her self to Lord Cole's and Ona's great surprise.

"But Shadow here can," Ginny replied pointing to one of the animals who at Ginny's movement had leaped across the room, sinking his great white teeth into the elf's neck, killing him. They stood still for a moment in shock until Ona screamed in pain and Harry rushed right over to her. She was sitting on a dirty bed, breathing heavy, her hands tied in front of her. Harry quickly untied her and went to move her when Ona stopped him.

"Harry it's time. We wont make it back in time for a healer,"

"Ona I can't deliver a baby, let alone two."

"Well we are going to have to," Ginny said taking control as about ten of the animals that she had unknowingly summoned surrounded the trio in a protective circle. She pointed her wand at the sheets Ona laid on and with a quick spell cleaned them.

"Harry we are going to need a bowl of hot water and some towels," Ginny said as Harry conjured them out of air.

"I can walk you through this," Ona said crying out in pain by the end of the sentence.

"Ona you just concentrate on delivering your children safely. I'll figure it out okay. I've been doing a lot of reading lately. And I am Molly Weasley's daughter right?" she said trying to joke.

"Harry take her hand," Ginny said guiding her boyfriend, who was still shocked with the fact that this was going to be done with out fully trained healers.

"Alright Ona I'm seeing something,"

"The head," Ona said with deep breaths.

"Yes,"

"Alright I'm going to have to push then," Ona said a she started.

"Alright Ona! You can do it. Just a little more for this one!" Ginny said as the first boy came out, Ginny cutting the cord with her wand. The baby started crying right away as Ginny wrapped the baby in a towel and placed the baby in a carriage that Harry conjured as he held onto Ona.

"A beautiful baby boy Ona. Now lets get his brother shall we?" Ginny said as the second baby's head started to show, then his arms, his torso, and out came his legs. He started to cry as Ginny cut his cord, wrapped him up and placed him next to his brother.

"Ona I only know a few healing spells," Ginny started as one of the animals, a female walked over an touched Ona's head with her flaming tail and with in moments the bleeding stopped and color returned to Ona's cheeks.

"How?" Harry said, still confused.

"My baby boys. Please," Ona said as Ginny brought them over one by one just as Rocky came in, kicking down the door. One of the animals launched himself at him.

"STOP!" Ginny yelled, the animal turning around with gruff and laying back down.

"They are friends," Ginny said as Rocky came running in, looking at the animals with a calculated eye.

"Princess," he said looking at the room.

"Rocky! Shhh! They are sleeping! Look," Ona said as she revealed her two sons,"

"They are beautiful princess,"

"We need to get them back to the palace,"

"Um I think they can handle that," Ginny said as the large female animal who had healed Ona walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny what are they,"

"I don't know," Ginny replied to Harry.

"They are Ritzas," Rocky said.

"What?"

"Powerful creatures. Princess I think you will be safe with her,"

"I think so as well," Ona said as the animal walked over to Ona, placed a paw on her arm and with a burst of flames was gone.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said.

"You got that right. Come on Harry. Let's ride back with Rocky who can perhaps explain what has happened.

"The Ritza's," Rocky said as two soldiers dismounted and gave them to Harry and Ginny who took off. The other men taking care of clean up.

"You see the Ritza's were thought to be extinct. One hasn't been seen in over a century. So when the king and I saw you transform Ginny we were a bit shocked. Did you know that was your form,"

"Kind of. I didn't know what it was called. It was my first time transforming,"

"I still can't believe. A room of ten Ritza's. Are they all going back to the castle?"

"I think so. I think that one who took Ona may be a leader. Hayden what are they. They look, I look like a lion but,"

"Oh but you are. The legend goes that a phoenix had laid on egg but left it to a lioness who hatched the egg. It's love transformed the young animal into what you saw. A creature so pure and good yet fierce and strong, passionate and loving."

"Never a boring day huh Harry," Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny there never is,"

_So how bad? More out soon! _

_What did you all think of DH??? Any one wants to talk about it sent me an email!!!!_


	38. Zizi Black

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Okay the spelling may suck but you all love me any way!!! Enjoy! More to come. Back at college so sorry about the slow updates._

"Ona!" the Queen yelled at the sight of her daughter who held two little baby boys in her arms.

"I am fine mother. Just fine. And so are my sons," Ona said as her mother took on the children.

"The animal,"

"It is as you think. They will stay till I believe Ginny and Harry return,"

"Well then," the Queen said facing the pack of ten Ritzas, "You are all welcome inside. But please excuse me as I take my daughter inside."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Ona!"

"Oh Hayden," Ona said as he came racing into their room like a mad man.

"Your safe,"

"Very safe my love. And so are our boys,"

"My stars look at them. Look just like their Mum," Hayden said looking at his sons for the first time.

"Yes but look they have your eyes Hayden,"

"Ona I'm sorry,"

"Hayden don't be insane! This wasn't your fault,"

"If it wasn't for Harry and Ginny,"

"Hayden I am safe and so is our family. That is all that matters. I love you,"

"I love you to Ona. More then I think I can even explain,"

"Stop being a fool Hayden and kiss me already," Ona said as husband and wife kissed.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Bloody hell. Next time I am flying back," Harry said as he dismounted.

"Come on Potter it wasn't that bad," Rocky said.

"My leg is as stiff as a board," Harry said wincing with each step.

"Harry we should get your arm looked at," Ginny pointed out.

"It's fine. When I transformed it healed. Just sore." Harry said.

"You're a stubborn arse Harry,"

"I know Ginny,"

"Alright men. Good job today. Wash up and get some food," Rocky said as he dismissed the men who had followed him till only Harry, Ginny and Rocky stood.

"Let's go see Ona and the boys," Rocky said.

"Let's," Ginny agreed, still amazed that she had helped delivered them.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

"Rocky! Harry! Ginny!" Ona said as they trio entered. Hayden who had been sitting next to her got up and embraced Harry in a manly hug, then doing the same to Ginny and his brother Rocky.

"Thank you! Thank you three so much. If anything would have happened to Ona I don't know what I would do,"

"Hayden stop. Ona is my sister in everything in blood. You know I would do anything for her and her family."

"Yeah like taking an arrow in the arm for Princess Hali," Rocky said.

"WHAT!" Ona and Hayden said together as Harry shot an evil glare towards Rocky.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore,"

"Harry how can I ever thank you. My daughter," Hayden said, his face turning paler then it had been.

"She is safe. That is all that matters,"

"Have you decided on names yet?" Ginny asked Ona ignoring the men.

"Actually yes we have,"

"Well?"

"This one right here is to be named Damien Harry in honor of their godfather and his brother is to be Winston Tristan."

"Lovely names," Ginny said as Harry just stared at Ona.

"Godfather? Me?"

"No just the other bloke that looks like you. Rocky is Hali's godfather. Hayden and I decided long ago we'd ask you to be theirs."

"Ona my life. I don't know even if,"

"Harry do you accept?" Ona said giving him one of her famous looks.

"I do," Harry said as the doors flew open and Hali came flying in with her grandfather and the pack of Ritzas.

"Ginny you should probably tell them to go home or something. Um but figure out how you can keep in contact with them," Harry said who even felt a little intimidated by the animals. So Ginny transformed and after a few moments the animals disappeared in several burst of flames. And Ginny transformed back.

"Well?" Harry said as every one had watch.

"Um Shadow, he's the leader of the pack. Said that if I am ever in need of help all I need to do is call and they will come to my aid,"

"Amazing creatures," the King said as Hali hugged her father, mother and was introduced to her brothers.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Crazy bloody day," Harry said as they arrived back at his manor.

"I really wish you;d of let on of their healers look at your arm,"

"I'm fine Ginny,"

"What happened to your arm Harry?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen, where Ginny and Harry had appeared.

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"Nothing! Harry took an arrow to the arm!" Ginny said.

"WHAT!" James yelled.

"Ginny if your going to recount today's events I am going to go take the kids for a walk out side." Harry said leaving the room.

"Well?" James asked.

"Your son has a heart of gold, but a head as hard as a rock," Ginny said then telling James what happened.

"I really wish I could just lock him in his room forever,"

"Yeah but then my brothers would break him out," Ginny said remembering Harry's second year.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

So days went by into weeks and into months. It was now May 1st and Harry's leg had healed, he still had a slight pain in it but other then that he was fine. And he was to be returning to school.

"Packed Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione. How many times are you going to ask?"

"Leave her alone mate. You know how she is," Ron said earning him a smack from Hermione.

"I'm ready Hermione. One more month of class and then finals."

"Hello Professor," Ginny said as Snape walked by.

"Good evening. I was just heading off to the kitchen for tea. Would you like any thing?"

"No thanks Professor," they all replied, well Ron muttered as Snape left.

"Any way it'll be nice to be back at Hogwarts. I want to check the wards and everything. And Hermione don't Ron and you have a meeting with the goblins coming up?"

"Yes. Everyone at school is anxious to see you Harry,"

"I know. Well I'm going to head off to bed. Night guys," Harry said as he left, kissed his children good night and went to sleep.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Alright Professor if you need anything just send Dobby for me. Do no leave the grounds alright."

"I know Harry. I'll be fine. Thank you for everything,"

"Alright well I best be off then," Harry said as Hedwig came and brought him back to the Gryffindor common room.

"HARRY!" every one in the room said with excitement.

"Hey Harry!"

"Welcome back mate!"

"Good to see you Harry!"

"If you need anything mate just ask,"

"Thanks guys. Yes good to be back. Have you guys seen Ron or Hermione?"

"Last I saw them," Ginny said coming into the room "they were snogging up in Griff's room.

"Bloody Ron,"

"Who said it was his idea," Ginny said with a laugh at Harry's appalled look.

"Come on Harry let's go get breakfast. The kids are already with you da,"

"Thanks Gin. Alright."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Hey Ginny I'm going to go pass the quaffle around with Ron want to come?"

"No thanks Harry I've got some work to finish,"

"Alright Gin. Love you," Harry said kissing her lightly on her lips and heading off to the pitch with Ron. It was the first time Harry had done that so willingly. Ginny shuck herself out of her fantasy world and headed down to the dungeons. When she got so far some one grabbed her and pulled her into a secluded corner.

"Malfoy!" she whispered fiercely.

"Sorry I just didn't want any one to see me,"

"Just try not to scare me half to death next time,"

"Sorry,"

"It's alright. What did you need to see me for,"

"I found her. I found Granger's mum."

"Where?! How do we get her out,"

"It's going to be difficult and dangerous. She is at a slave camp,"

"A what?"

"They are ran by death eaters. They are working camps for muggles, muggleborns and the like. They have moved all of the camps together,"

"This is horrible! We have to do something! We have to destroy it!"

"You'll get yourself killed. The best way is to do this subtly."

"I need to tell Harry,"

"He will get caught. You and I can figure something out."

"And me,"

"Blaise!" Ginny and Draco said surprised.

"How!" Ginny said.

"Followed you. Sorry. I can help,"

"We don't need you," Malfoy said.

"If you are going to attempt to break through the camp yes you will. I know how they work,"

"So do I,"

"Not like I do. My father devised a new way for the selling block. I know how Ginny can get it and get out,"

"How,"

" We will need Hermione. She is a Black correct,"

'Yes," Ginny said as Malfoy was looking annoyed.

"Does she have the black crest ring?"

"I don't think so,"

"Can she get it,"

"I'm sure she can,"

"Do you have Harry's key to his vault,"

"Yes,"

"Alright. Then this is what we are going to do,"

By the end of it even Malfoy could not disagree. This plan would work, only if Hermione would remain level headed.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Hey Hermione! Ronnie!" Ginny said the nest day, smiling because the two were holding hands.

"What do you want?" Ron asked as Hermione elbowed him.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow Hermione. I was going over my charms homework and something is just wrong with it,"

"I'll help you Ginny. Want to meet in the Library in five minutes."

"That would be great Hermione. Thanks!" Ginny said heading off.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Hi Ginny. Alright so what are you having problems with?"

"Nothing. Well Hermione not with charms anyway. I needed to speak to you alone,"

"What's wrong Ginny,"

"Well Hermione I just need you to listen alright. And don't freak out. Please,"

"Alright Ginny,"

"Well the thing is your mother is still alive. And we may know where she is and have a way to rescue her,"

"What!" Hermione said looking like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you Hermione. I am but I have a very good informant. He has found her. We just need to rescue her,"

"Who is your informant" Hermione asked, her tone dull.

"It's Draco Malfoy. Hermione he is a good guy. He wants to help."

"He's a death eater!"

"Who loves his sister. And helped me save Harry,"

"I don't know about this Ginny. We should get Harry,"

"He's be to risky because of his connection to Voldemort,"

"Hypothetically if I was to agree to this then what would we need to do,"

"It's simple," Ginny said as she explained the plan, Hermione's face morphing into a serious of expressions until Ginny was done.

"I have the ring," Hermione said holding up her hand, the black family crest laying on her hand.

"Okay. Then this weekend we will do it,"

"This weekend. Gin I sure hope you know what we're doing. If anything happens to you Harry will loose it,"

"Nothing is going to happen Hermione."

"Alright Ginny," Hermione said as she hugged the younger girl.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Hey Harry how are you doing?" Blaise asked as she sat down next to him in the dinning hall.

"I'm fine Blaise. Thank you,"

"I don't think I ever got to thank you Harry,"

"For what?"

"For saving my brother and me."

"Blaise it was nothing,"

"Because of me you were hurt Harry and I can never apologize enough for it,"

"Blaise I never blamed you. Not for a moment. Ginny told me you are living in Griff's room,"

"Well I actually move out into the Gryffindor's girls room. No one seemed to mind,"

"I'm glad to hear that. And your brother?"

"Doing well actually. We are both staying with Professor Lupin actually. Well I will for the summer."

"That's great! Moony is a great man,"

"I know. Alec, that's my brother, really likes him and Ara."

"I'm glad to hear it." Harry said.

"Bloody traitors! Hey blood traitor we need to speak," said Nott standing above Harry and Blaise. Blaise said nothing and just tried to ignore the boys.

"Can't hear traitor!"

"Harry no!" Blaise said as Harry stood up and looked Nott in the face.

"You listen here and you listen well. Blaise isn't going with you, that is unless she wants to. Oy sis want to go with these arses,"

"No," Blaise said.

"See their Nott she isn't going,"

"I'll get her Potter, and you as well,"

"Threaten me all you like Nott. Threaten the woman who is an aunt to my children and we will have problems. Now move alone before I have to curse you," Harry said just as Hagrid walked by.

"Everything alright here boys,"

"Just fine," Harry said as Nott walked away.

"Good to hear," Hagrid said as he continued to the head table.

"Did you mean that Harry."

"Course I did. Ginny has told me what a help you've been with Jason and Anne. How you've taken care of them. And Remus is your guardian. We're like family!"

"Thank you Harry,"

"Your welcome Blaise. Now lets finish our pudding before it gets warm,"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Ginny!"

"Listen Harry, Hermione, Blaise and I have decided to spend the weekend in the muggle world. Hermione wants to show us around and all you see."

"I don't know how smart that is Ginny. I mean the death eaters,"

"Harry we'll take Hedwig with us. We will be fine. Worse comes to worse I call on the Ritzas. I promise we will be back by Sunday night,"

"Ginny,"

"Please Harry,"

"Alright fine. But you three be safe. If any of you are hurt,"

"We'll be fine Harry. I love you,"

"I love you to Ginny. Just remain safe alright,"

"I will Harry,"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"I need to withdraw a thousand Gallons from this vault and have them placed into a new one, the name being Libra Black,"

"Vault name,"

"Potter, Harry James Potter."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Come on Harry let's take the kids out flying," Ron said.

"Yeah! Come on," Sirius taking his son, as James grabbed Jason and Ron took Anne.

"HEY BRING THEM BACK!" Harry yelled laughing as he chased after the guys who took off into the air with the kids.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"So we have the plan worked out then," Draco Malfoy said to Ginny.

"Hermione and you will remain in the hotel room with Hedwig. Shadow is going to wait for Blaise, Zizi and me and we will bring her here."

"I should go with you two," Hermione said.

"No," Blaise said. "Sorry Hermione but you will give something away. Just remain here alright,"

"If we are not back by the morning get Harry," Ginny said as she took a vile that Malfoy handed to her, Blaise following suit. Both girls downed the potions and Malfoy and Hermione watched as their bodies started to transform. Ginny grew taller, her eyes grey, her hair black. Her facial structure changing as well. Mean while Blaise shrunk, her eyes becoming blue and her hair blond.

"Hermione the ring," Ginny said, her voice sounding more high pitch.

"Here," Hermione said as she slipped the ring off her finger and onto Ginny's.

"You both know what to do," Malfoy asked.

"Yes," Ginny said as she put on a dark cloak as did Blaise.

"Then good luck," Malfoy said handing the girls an old leather shoe. With a pop both Blaise and Ginny disappeared.

"They better come back safe Malfoy," Hermione said with a huff as she walked around the hotel room that had rented for the weekend. Malfoy said nothing but he hoped this plan would work just as much as Hermione hopped for it.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Who goes there?"

"My name is Libra Black, heir to Regulus Black. I have come for auction,"

The two large wooden doors squeaked open.

"Regulus Black had no heirs!" the man said walking through the doors.

"Yes he did," Libra Black said as she held up her left hand, the Black heir ring sparkling on her ring finger.

"It can't be,"

"I am a Black you filth. I have come for auction. Now will I be permitted or must I bring my business some were else,"

"Whose the girl,"

"My slave girl Ella,"

"I am sorry Ms. Black for my ruddiness. I have just never heard of Regulus' child,"

"I was raised in the states by my mother. She passed a few years ago and I have moved back to England."

"Welcome back then Ms. Black. Please come inside and I will bring you to the auction block,"

"Thanks you. Now if I may ask you a favor to keep my identity a secret. The Malfoy's who share my blood, well if they knew I was here they would try to kill me to receive my trust fund from my father,"

"Your secret Ms. Black is safe with me. I've never liked the Malfoys"

"Thank you Sir. To the auction block then."

"Follow me," the grimy old man said leading the girls through the maze of the fort. As Ginny or Libra Black and Blaise aka Ella walked through the camp both girls had to keep their emotions in check. They were surrounded by torture. Women and men who were beat and forced to work. Ginny wanted to cry out, to help them, to curse their torturers but she couldn't. She had to remain in check. They were soon led into a dingy room that had a stage and several rows of seats.

"Just take a seat. The auction will begin in a few moments,"

"Thanks you," Ginny said as she signaled for Blaise to sit and she followed as the man left them. Ginny looked at her surroundings, she was the only female there for the auction, though their were several men who occupied seats.

Moments later a skinny man walked onto the stage and using his wand magnified his voice.

"The auction will begin,"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

Earlier:

"YOU! GET UP!" a large man yelled into one of the cells. A woman with bushy brown hair, opened her eyes and stood up. The man through open the cell door and grabbed her by her hair and started to drag her down the row of cells.

"It's to the bath house for you," he said with a laugh.

The woman made no noise. She knew what the bath house meant. She would be going to the auction block. This could mean the end for her.

He stopped at a large white door, gripping her hair still in one hand he knocked with another. A man pushed the door open. "Last one?"

"Last one for today,"

"Have I not asked you a million times to have them tied up correctly," the man with a clip board said as he pulled out his wand lazily and pointed it at her, a leather strap tying around her neck, a metal chain extending from it to her hands that were then chained in front of her. The man with the clip board grabbed the extra chain, as if it was a leash and pulled her behind the white door.

"Have a nice day," he said to the delivery guard as the white door banged shut.

The first thing the woman noticed was about twelve other people who were tied up the same way she was, except with no cloths on and bound to a metal bench.

"This one needs to be washed," the man who held her said as he pointed his wand at her and her cloths disappeared. "Reggie get this one cleaned,"

A man twice her size grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over to a shower stall and blasted ice cold water on her as he washed her. When he was done he didn't dry her off but chained her down to the bench. She was freezing.

"Berkley get their sacks put on. The auction is suppose to start in a moment."

"Got it boss," the man said as he waved his wand and all those tied to the bench now all wore what looked like brown potato sacks.

"Let's get this started,"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Harry I was thinking,"

"Never a good thing Ron,"

"Cut it out mate,"

"Just kidding Ron,"

"Any way I was thinking that perhaps this summer we should go to Pyrexia,"

"What?"

"The heirs at least. We need more training time,"

"Alright. I'll contact Ona. Make sure it's okay. We will spend a month our time their. It's about five months there"

"Alright Harry,"

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"This is ridiculous," Ginny whispered to Blaise.

"Just be calm Libra. Just be calm. Look the last one is coming out. Should be here if he did his part and got her on the list,"

"Lastly we have a fine specimen. Muggle loving witch in her late thirties. Has all her teeth. Good working hands, and other body parts gentleman."

The room roared with laughter as the woman just stood their in a daze, what she was thinking, Ginny could only guess.

"That's her," Ginny said remembering a picture that Sirius had showed them all. She looked older, and tired but it was Elizabeth 'Zizi' Potter- Black.

"Bidding starts at a 100 galleons,"

Ginny raised her hand as did another two men.

"150 galleons"

Once again Ginny and the other two men raised their hands, it went like that till 500 galleons and one of the men dropped out.

"550"

Ginny and the other man continued till "700"

"750"

Ginny raised her hand and to her delight was the only one.

"Sold to the pretty lady in black. That ends out auction for today Ladies and Gentlemen. Come back next week for the next one. Those who won their prices stick..."

"I WONT GO! I'D RATHER DIE!" yelled the woman on the stage who tried to struggle out of her bonds. Ginny stared at her, begging with her eyes for her to stop.

"Shut it slut!" the auctioneer yelled, smacking her hard across the face.

"Ma'am this slave,"

"Needs to be punished," Ginny said knowing it was a test on her part. Malfoy had said this might happen.

"If you allow us to handle the punishment while you sign the papers we will make sure she will be ready to work when you return home,"

"That is fine. But not to long please. I have an appointment tonight that I must keep,"

"Of course madam. Reggie handle that scum. Come along Ms..."

"Ms. Black," Ginny said as the man offered his arm and she placed hers on top of his as Zizi Potter was dragged from the stage and received 25 lashings for her disobedience and was dragged out, chained to Ginny's feet.

"Bow to you new master!" the man called Reggie yelled as he pushed Zizi to the ground.

"Just sign here Ms. Black and you can be on your way,"

"Thank you," Ginny said as she signed Libra Black to paper. "Ella grab the chain and let us be on our way."

"Do you have passage home,"

"Illegal Portkey."

"Very good. It was lovely doing business with you,"

"You as well Sir. Have a nice day," Ginny said as she pulled out a hair comb and forced Hermione's mother to take hold of the comb and soon the three women were gone to appear in a dark forest.

"I WON'T WORK FOR YOU!" Zizi croaked out.

"SHH!" Ginny snapped. "I will explain everything when we are safeMrs. Black. But you must be quite," Ginny said as she transformed into her animagus form and in a burst of flames disappeared with both Blaise and Zizi Potter-Black..

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Weasley!" Malfoy whispered as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on as Ginny changed back and Blaise was supporting Zizi.

"Hermione?"

"I fed her the sleeping potion as you asked. She passed out in one of the rooms,"

"Good," Ginny said as she turned to Zizi Potter and with her wand removed the chains that kept her bound. Zizi stumbled a bit but Ginny caught her.

"Let's get her to the couch," Ginny said as they walked her over.

"How is this possible. Where am I?"

"This is a lot to handle at once Ms. Black and I am sorry. Yes I know that is you name. My name is really Ginny Weasley and I am a friend of your daughter's, Hermione. Now listen I know you are in pain. But you can trust me. You are safe now,"

"This has to be a dream,"

"I swear it isn't. Look your bleeding. I need to clean those before they get infected,"

"A shower?" Zizi asked.

"Of course. Shower first. Blaise get the clean cloths we bought," Ginny said as Blaise brought out the bag and followed Ginny into the bathroom with it as she lead Zizi.

"I think it best if you take a bath. I don't think you'd be able to stand long enough for a shower," Ginny said as she waved her wand at the tub and it filled up. "These are some clean cloths we bought. I'm going to get some food prepared. When your down with your bath I'll clean your back up alright,"

"I can't believe this,"

"It's real. I'll answer any question you have. I need to go take a counter potion to change back to how I usually look. Just take a bath. We will talk after," Ginny said as she left. Zizi stood in the bathroom and struggled in removing the sack she wore. She then lowered herself into the bathtub. The water painful against her sore back. Even if it was a dream, it was a nice dream.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"How is she?" Malfoy asked.

"Better then I thought. You cooked?"

"One of my many talents,"

"Never would of thought," said Blaise, shaking her head."When Hermione wakes up she is going to be pissed."

"No one should ever have to see their mother like this. And no mother would ever want her daughter to see her like that."

"I best be leaving," Malfoy said standing.

"Why? You can stay Malfoy. How many times do I have to tell you. I can protect you. Harry can protect you. He is protecting Snape,"

"I'm not on your side,"

"Malfoy,"

"Leave it alone Weasley," Malfoy said as he left the room.

"I'm never going to understand that boy," Blaise said with a low whistle.

"Neither will I."

"Here is the counter potion," Ginny said as Blaise and her took it, transforming back into themselves.

About a half hour later Hermione's mum came out of the bathroom. She looked tired but was clean and in the sweat pants and shirt that they had bought.

"I fixed my back," Zizi said.

"Sit on the couch then. Let me get you some food. I'm Ginny again by the way. And she is Blaise,"

"Thank you but I can tell you are a Weasley by the red hair,"

"Most people can."

"I don't understand how this happened,"

"We had an informant who found out where they had you. I disguised myself as your husband's brothers daughter. We don't have enough man power to take that horrible place yet. And I couldn't let your husband, brother or my boyfriend know what I was doing,"

"Who is you boyfriend?,"

"Harry Potter. Your nephew,"

"He's alive,"

"Very much so,"

"And my daughter? Son?"

"Both alive and well. Hermione is sleeping in the bed room. We had to include her in on the plan because I need the Black family crest. But I didn't want her to see you. I didn't know what type of condition you'd be in,"

"Thank you very much for that. The Potter men always seem to pick very smart women,"

"As soon as Hermione wakes we will need to leave and go to Griffin Manor. It's a very safe place. So I can get Sirius and James. And tell Harry what I did,"

"I'll give you time to run," Blaise said, giving her friend a comforting smile.

"MALFOY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hermione yelled as she walked into the room to see Ginny, Blaise and a women who she looked very much like sitting.

"Um hi Hermione. Sorry bout the sleeping potion. My idea. But well we got you Mum back," Blaise said with a smile.

"Zizi Potter," Hermione said.

"That would be Mum to you miss, that is if you are Hermione Black,"

"You really are alive,"

"And kicking so to speak. Well I will be soon. Do I get a hug?"

Hermione walked right over and hugged the woman who had given birth to her.

"Da is going to be very happy to see you,"

"How is that old dog,"

"Still a dog," Hermione said as both women started crying out of joy.

"I'm gonna call Hedwig. I don't know how long we will be safe here," Ginny said as the phoenix appeared and after Zizi got over her shock the four women disappeared and arrived at Griffin Manor.

"Potter!"

"Snape!" Zizi said when she appeared.

"Your alive,"

"Very much so. And I am glad to see that you are as well," Zizi said as she hugged him.

"Elizabeth,"

"You know I hate that name."

"Your in pain,"

"Some,"

"I have some potions that can help. Get her onto the couch," Snape barked at the girls as they helped Zizi over to the nearest couch in the muggle room.

"You were friends with Snape," Hermione said surprised.

"What your father never told you?"

"No?"

"I was best friends with Snape's sister,"

"He had a sister,"

"He did. She died long ago," Zizi said, keeping her friends secret, even now.

"Here," Snape said walking back into the room and handing her several vials which she took with out question.

"You've improved,"

"I've had time,"

"We should get Sirius," Ginny said.

"No, please. I'm not ready to see my husband just yet."

"Mum,"

"I love your father Hermione but I am not well. Please,"

"Do you want to get some sleep,"

"That would be advisable," Snape said.

"Alright you ruddy lot," Zizi said as she stood up.

"Hedwig take her up to my room please. I'll be up their in a moment," Hermione said. After Zizi was gone Hermione sank down to the couch.

"No one in my family is ever going to be safe," Hermione said.

"Hermione,"

"My father, Uncle, Aunt, Harry and my Mum Ginny."

"They will be Hermione. Go see you Mum. We will go back to school in the morning. Snape can take care of her why we are gone,"

"It would be no problem," Snape said.

"Goodnight," Hermione said as she left.

"I can't believe we pulled this off," Blaise said.

"What did you three do,"

"We saved Hermione's Mum" Ginny replied.

"And I'm sure it was highly dangerous," Snape said.

"Of course,"

"Just warn me when you tell Harry for I do not wish to be in hearing distance," Snape said as he left for his room, to write to his sister; to inform her that her friend was alive and fairly well.

_Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!!! Spent the whole say on it! More to come soon!_

_Spoiler alert!:_

_I miss FRED!_


	39. Problems

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Enjoy! It's a little face pace but I like it!_

"So when do we tell everyone?" Blaise asked as the girls arrived back at Hogwarts.

"Tonight. I'll tell my da," Hermione said, "I'm going off to the library till then. Blaise I'll see you in class," Hermione said as she left Ginny and Blaise. Ginny watched as she left with sad eyes, she knew that Hermione felt conflicted still about the Grangers and the Blacks as her family.

"Ginny! Oy Ginny!" Ron yelled as he saw his sister in the middle of the great hall.

"What is it Ron?"

"Go look at what your children are up to," Ron said with a broad smile as he pointed across the room where Harry was standing with Sirius and James, smiling and laughing. Ginny walked over and looped her arm into Harry's and then saw what the fuss was all about.

"Look Gin," Harry said smiling as Jason, Anne and Chris were wobbling around.

"They're walking," Ginny said happily.

"Yeah! That daughter of yours at least got your brains Ginny. The kid stood up and decided she wanted to stop Harry from going to class. She walked right over to him. Jason and Chris I guess decided they didn't want to miss out on the fun and copied her," James replied to Ginny.

"Hey Gin where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Weasley!" Sirius warned.

"Library Ron. Leave her alone for a bit though. She has home work to finish," Blaise said.

"Oh," Ron said looking slightly disappointed.

"Oy Harry your going to be late for McGonagall's class," James said.

"Can you take the kids?" Harry asked looking to his da.

"Got it! Get going!" James said as Harry grabbed Ron and Blaise and took off, after he gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek though.

"Have a nice weekend Ginny?" James asked as he grabbed Anne, Sirius took Chris and Ginny took Jason.

"Oh yeah. Lots of fun," Ginny replied with a semi smile.

* * *

"I hope Hermione's okay," Ron said as Harry and he left class, Blaise had stayed behind to talk to McGonagall about a paper.

"Yeah I hope so to. It's not like her to miss a class," Harry said.

"Do you have your map on you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah right here," Harry said as he pulled out the Marauder's map. "She is still in the library Ron."

"Thanks Harry. I'm going to go check up on her," Ron said, starting to jog towards Hermione's domain.

* * *

"Hermione," Ron whispered as he walked over to her usual table. He saw her but she must not of heard him because she did not look up.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, worried.

"Ronald!" Hermione said shocked as she looked up, her face swollen from crying.

"Hermione what's wrong? Why are you upset? Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing Ronald! Just go away alright!"

"I may have the emotional range of a teaspoon Hermione but I can clearly see that something is wrong,"

"Nothing is wrong! Just go away!"

"Hermione I care about you! You need to open up to me. Maybe I can help!"

"Ronald leave!"

"Or what Hermione?"

"Or we are over Ron! That's it alright! We are done. I am ending our relationship!"

"Hermione," Ron said as if he felt his heart had just been torn from his chest.

"No! I'm done alright! I am done Ronald Weasley! Go and live your life!"

"Hermione this is not like you!"

"Good bye!" Hermione said as she stood up, grabbed her bag and left Ron standing there, shocked.

* * *

"Harry have you seen Ron or Hermione?" Neville asked.

"No mate why?"

"Well Sirius is looking for Hermione and I'm looking for Ron. I was suppose to show him my notes from potions,"

"Maybe they are together?" Harry said as he pulled out his map for the second time that day.

"Well Hermione is with Sirius. Ron is out by the lake,"

"Oh alright. Thanks Harry,"

"No problem Neville. How is the new plant coming along?"

"Should be ripe in a few days," Neville said as he went in search of Ron.

* * *

"Hermione are you alright?" Sirius asked his daughter as they started on their dinner that Sirius had the house elves prepare for them.

"Fine," Hermione said as she played with the food on her plate.

"Alright. Well I was wondering if you'd like to take an adventure this summer. James and I were thinking that perhaps we should go on a family vacation,"

"No," Hermione replied.

"No as in you don't like the idea or,"

"I have something to tell you Da and I'm not really sure how to tell you,"

"Hermione you are worrying me. Did Ron do something,"

"I broke up with him," Hermione said as if it didn't matter, while Sirius could see it was torturing her.

"What happened,"

"It doesn't matter. Not right now,"

"Hermione,"

"She's alive. Da my Mum is alive and at Griffin Manor right now,"

Sirius stopped, he started at Hermione as if she was a fish with three heads.

"How?"

"Does it really matter. She asked only to see you da, tonight."

"Tonight,"

"Right now. Go see her,"

"Hermione what happened,"

"None of your concern! Go see her," Hermione said standing up as Hedwig arrived.

"Hermione,"

"Just don't be an idiot," Hermione said as she left the room, a tear streaming down her face.

* * *

"Ron! Oy Ron stop will yah!" Neville yelled as Ron continued to walk.

"Go away!" Ron said.

"Ron what's wrong,"

"Go away!" Ron said.

"Ron your heading into the forbidden forest," Neville said.

"I don't care,"

"Ron?"

"Leave me alone Neville!" Ron said as he turned into his animagus form and took off, Neville could not keep up so instead took off looking for Harry.

* * *

"Harry! Harry!"

"Neville shh! We just got the kids to sleep," Ginny said as she left Neville into Griff's room.

"Where is Harry,"

"Went down to the kitchen to get a snack. What's wrong,"

"It's Ron. He took off into the forest and he didn't seem right."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Ginny but it seemed to me that he lost something,"

"What's going on?" Harry said as he walked into the room and saw the serious expression on Ginny and Neville's faces and was filled in.

"I better go find him," Harry said.

"Maybe Hermione can help," Ginny said.

"Fine go find her. I'm going to go look for him,"

"Harry be careful,"

"I promise," Harry said as he transformed into his phoenix shape and took off out and open window.

"Neville will you stay in here?" Ginny asked.

"Of course,"

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione you need to come help. Ron's gone!"

"I don't care!" Hermione said as she continued walking away from Ginny.

"Hermione?"

"Leave me alone Ginny! Just leave me alone!"

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"I said go away alright! Ron and I are over and so is my relation to your family! So just go find your brother," Hermione said as she continued to walk away, leaving Ginny in shock that she soon came over and only one thing popped into her head, Malfoy.

* * *

"Thanks Hedwig," Sirius said as he tried to smooth down his hair and tuck in his shirt.

"I'm a bloody mess,"

"You got that right Black. Quite despicable. Haven't seen your wife in ages and you can't even bring flowers," a smoothing voice said from the door way.

"Zizi Potter," Sirius said as he looked to the door way with an aw look on his face.

"That's Zizi Potter -Black to you," Zizi said as she took in her husband. He looked tired and worn out. His black hair was slightly unruly but not as bad as her brother's was. He had gain weight from the last time she had saw him and his grey eyes looked happy though within their depths she could see the sadness she had seen in them over a year ago. While she was doing this Sirius was doing the same to her. He saw her frizzy brown hair that his own, their own daughter had and her loving chocolate brown eyes. She looked like she was in pain, that she had been in pain and had seen many terrors.

"If your Zizi, if you're my wife," Sirius said, still not sure if this was real, "then answer this one question."

"Anything," Zizi said in a whisper.

"Who proposed?"

"We both did on the same night," Zizi said.

"And who said yes first?"

"You did," Zizi said with a small smile.

"Your alive," Sirius said as he dropped all his walls of protection and ran at Zizi, wrapping his arms around her, holding her.

"I love you!" he said as he kissed her and Zizi kissed back.

"Your still a hairy mutt!" Zizi said when they both came up for air.

"I thought I was never going to see you again Zizi! You left me! I missed you every day and every night. I thought,"

"I back Sirius," she said as she kissed him again and started to untuck his shirt.

"Zizi you just. I don't,"

"Sirius Black I have been through a lot over the last year. Many things I have done that I am not proud of. Many things that were done to me that I will never forget. But through it all I only had one thought and that was getting back to you. That one day we would hold each other and make love again. And I would know how it felt to be in love and to be cared for. Now I will understand that if you,"

"Zizi,"

"Yes Sirius?"

"At least let's go to my bed room," he said as he picked her up as if they had just been married and took the steps two at a time till they were in his room and he laid her on his bed and started to take his shirt off and slid into bed with her.

"I love you Zizi,"

* * *

"Malfoy what did you say to her,"

"That is between my cousin and I Weasley,"

"Malfoy I will curse you into an inch of your life if you don't tell me what you said to Hermione,"

"Weasley I gave her some advice and that is all,"

"Malfoy did you tell her to break up with my brother,"

"It's for his and her own protection. The Weasleys are the next on the hit list. I'm trying to protect your family. She causes a threat!"

"How! How could Hermione possibly cause a threat to my family,"

"She's a Potter and a Black. She is a blood traitor. They are going to try and turn her. And if she doesn't they will kill everything she loves until she does or until they kill her."

"Malfoy do you realize what you have done,"

"Weasely,"

"You will never understand will you! Malfoy it's about love! That's what will protect her and my brother."

"If she loves him and cares at all for herself she will stay away,"

"That's just it Malfoy she doesn't care about herself because if she did she'd stay with Ron. She loves him and would do anything to protect him."

"Weasley,"

"Leave it Malfoy! You've done enough damage that I now need to fix."

* * *

"I couldn't find him," Harry said arriving back at Hogwarts.

"What do you mean you can't find him," Neville said, watching as the sun for the new day started to rise.

"I need to get the heirs together. This could be serious Neville,"

"Just tell me what you need me to do Harry,"

* * *

Sirius started to stir as he remembered his dream. Hermione had told him Zizi was alive and he had seen her at Griffin Manor, he had made love to her. He opened his eyes, he was in Griffin Manor. He turned his head to the left and there she was, sound asleep on the pillow right next to him, her mouth slightly open and a little snore emitting from it.

"I can't believe this," he said as he looked her over. Her skin was tanner then usual and he noticed scars that ran across her back side that had never been there before. What had happened to his lioness.

"Zi...come on Zi,"

"Five more minutes," she said rolling way from him, hugging her pillow."

"If you wake up I will cook you a waffle and put ice cream on it,"

"Sirius Black that only worked when I was pregnant,"

"And a cherry," Sirius said.

"Fine! Fine I'm up!" Zizi said as she opened her eyes and sat up, Sirius noticing with some pain.

"Zizi your in pain," he said.

"I'm fine Sirius. Now how about you find me my cloths so that we can go make breakfast."

"You can just wrap yourself in the sheets," Sirius said referring to how they usually did breakfast many years ago.

"Severus Snape lives here if I am correct and as much as I would enjoy having Severus seeing me in the nude I don't think you would. Cloths, please?"

"Do you think he heard us?" Sirius asked with a small grin.

"Sirius Black!"

"Sorry child in me," Sirius said as he found her cloths and he watched as she got dressed as he put on his own.

"Are we going to talk about what happen Zizi,"

"Well last night," she began.

"Zi I'm dense but not that much. You know what I mean,"

"After breakfast Sirius. Unless you need to get to work?"

"I'm teaching at Hogwarts. When I don't show James will just think I'm hung over or something. He'll take the class,"

"Albus Dumbledore is letting my brother and you teach a class,"

"Several actually,"

"Has he had to many lemon drops perhaps?"

"Perhaps. Always thought he'd spike those with something. Running a school and all I'd know I would need it,"

"Your horrible," Zizi said as he took her hand and the two lovers walked out of the room, Zizi leaning into Sirius as they walked to the kitchen and he sat her down.

"Now I promised you a waffle right?"

"With ice cream and a cherry Sirius. Do no forget the cherry. I will be very disappointed if you do,"

"I would never!" Sirius said laughing as he waved his wand towards the refrigerator and in several moments both Zizi and Sirius were enjoying their ice cream waffles, in silence.

"Sirius,"

"Sorry Zizi it's just that. I don't know Zi where do we go now. Your alive. You must have so many questions because I know that I do. And I'm sure you want to see Chris, Hermione, Harry and even your brother and Remus. Oh and Ara."

"What questions do you have Sirius?"

"Why did you leave Zizi? Why? I lost myself that day,"

"Bella and her husband came Sirius. They tried to get me to join them. To join and let my unborn child join and grow with them. When I said no they tied me up and torched the house. It was by luck that I was able to get out. If I stayed we all would of been targets. I never thought Peter would betray us Sirius. I wanted Hermione to have a normal life."

"I would of protected you Zizi. You and Hermione. All those years that we've lost,"

"All I can ever ask you Sirius is to forgive me. If I could change it all I would,"

"I love you Zizi and that has never changed. Tell me the story Zi so we can move on."

"Sirius I'm so ashamed of the things I have done,"

"You know about Lily don't you,"

"Yes,"

"Her second child,"

"Alive but I don't know where she is,"

"A girl?"

"Rosaline Marie,"

"And Lily,"

"Most likely alive but I've lost track of her when they caught me,"

"Caught you?"

"I've been working on getting her out. I worked there as Rosaline's nurse. But when she was eight one of the death eaters tried to rape her,"

"No," Sirius said horrified.

"The man was torched into an inch of his life by Lily who got his wand. She was then taken and beaten. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to get them both out at the same time. So one night Lily and I planed it. I took Rosaline and ran, we ran and my identity was exposed. I erased Rosie's memory and left her at a muggle police station. It was at some point after that when I ran into you and we made Chris. I'm sorry I changed your memory of that night as well,"

"You were always good at those charms,"

"Then I had Chris and I was able to track down the Grangers after I heard that you died. And left Chris with them. I then worked on trying to get back in with the death eaters to find Lily.By that time I heard about how you were found but I was captured. I was put into a slave camp ran by the death eaters. I figured I was going to die there until out daughter and her friends rescued me."

"The scars then,"

"Come from there and some from protecting Rosaline."

"You were raped?"

"Yes,"

"Zizi,"

"Sirius I did what I had to do so that I could survive and hope for Lily's survival as well,"

"This is all my fault!" Sirius raged as he stood up in anger. "I knew I should of never married you Zizi! I knew my name would only bring you pain! And look what it has done! They would never of been after you if you had not held my child!"

"Sirius Black do not blame yourself!"

"Zi don't you see how all this is my fault!"

"No I don't Sirius. Can we stop arguing please I am getting a headache,"

"And I have one," Snape said walking in as he poured himself a cup of tea from the stove.

"Good morning Severus,"

"Elizabeth I brought you another potion in case you were experiencing any pain,"

"That was very kind of you Severus,"

"Yeah thanks Snape," Sirius replied still angry at himself as Hedwig arrived with a piece of paper that she gave to Sirius and flew to his shoulder.

"What is it Sirius?" Zizi said as he watched his face turn pale and paler.

"Black?"Snape said even worried.

"It's Hermione. She's missing,"

"What!" Zizi said, sound alarmed.

"Something has happened between Ron and her," Sirius said. "I need to get back to the castle."

"Not with out me!" Zizi said.

"Your staying put," Sirius said looking at her in the eye.

"Sirius,"

"I'll keep you informed," he said as he disappeared.

* * *

Before: 

"What are we going to do Harry?" Trey asked.

"We need to find Ron. If death eaters got a hold of him we are going to have a big problem. I will not have him in their hands so we must act quick."

"Quicker then you think," Luna said sounding grave.

"Luna what have you seen?" Harry asked.

"They have him Harry in a cave in the forest. They are waiting for transportation. Hermione has left as well to find him."

"Harry the animals they can help us,"

"Luna and Neville call them together. Have them look and report to you. Trey, Blaise, Ginny and I are going to go looking. I think I know what cave it is. How could Hermione leave! She should of come back with you Ginny,"

"Harry there are some problems right now,"

"You think!"

"That is not what I mean Harry. Hermione broke up with Ron. That's probably why he left."

"What? Why?"

"Because she was trying to protect him. Harry it's a long story but let's get them both safe before I tell it,"

"Let me write to Sirius and your da to come here. We may need their help," Ginny said.

"Fine," Harry replied as Scarlet walked in, red in the face.

"Scarlet?" Harry asked.

"Where is he? We need to save him Harry!" Scarlet said.

"We will Scarlet. We will. I need you to stay here though,"

"No!"

"Scarlet you are not ready for this. I need you to stay here and protect the castle. We can't leave the students un-protected."

"Harry this isn't fair,"

"Sorry Scarlet," Harry said as both James and Sirius came bursting in.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Sirius screamed.

"Calm down Sirius. Now listen every one. This is what we are going to do,"

* * *

Ron sat in the cave, his face bruised and his hands tied behind his back. There was four death eaters who had taken him down before he had even known what had hit him. But he could not seem, even now to find the will to fight. He lost Hermione the one thing that made his life worth living and fighting for.

"Ronald don't speak,"

"_Great," _thought Ron, "

"Ronald Wealsey don't make a noise. I am going to cut you loose. I took Harry's invisibility cloak. We will sneak out to safety."

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Yes Ronald. Now do as I say or we will both be killed."

"The death eaters,"

"Aren't watching. Some of our allies are making sure of that. We must act quick," Hermione said as she cut Ron loose and wrapped him under the cloak.

"Your hurt," Hermione said as she got a good look of him.

"What does it matter to you. You should not of come Hermione,"

"Later Ronald. Come on we must go," Hermione said as she started walking, Ron following. They slipped outside the cave and started to walk quietly till Hermione's foot found a branch and a loud crunch noise was heard.

"Oy what's that?"

"Where is the boy!"

"He's escaped!"

"Run Hermione!" Ron said as she handed him his wand.

"We should be hidden," Hermione said as a gust of wind blew the cloak up just enough for the death eaters to see their feet.

"Run!" Ron said as he grabbed her hand and under the cloak they started running, till it got snagged on a branch and they had to abandon it so as not to be cursed by the following death eaters.

"Hermione transform!" Ron yelled as he fired off a curse.

"I am not leaving you! I left Ginny, Ron. I'm not leaving you!"

"We will both be caught then," Ron said as he pushed her out of the way of the killing curse. "I will cover you!"

"No!" Hermione said as she sent her own curse. "We fight together,"

"But we're not," Ron said. "Now transform!"

"No!" Hermione said as she pulled him out of harms way.

"Ronald," she said looking into his eyes.

"Duck!" he said pulling her to the ground and pushed her away from him as one of the death eaters caught up and sprung at Ron who was able to roll out of the way just in time.

"Excalibur!" Ron yelled as his sword appeared and he attacked the man.

"Little boy wants to have some fun" the man said as he sent of curse after curse that Ron avoided by jumping side to side.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as one of the death eaters had taken her by her hair and started dragging her. Her wand laying on the ground out of reach.

With all the rage that Ron could, with out knowing he was, he pushed his sword right through his opponent, killing him. But Ron gave this no notice as he pulled his sword free and went after the man who had Hermione. He didn't care, he didn't care if Hermione hated him, if she'd never be his. But he'd protect her with every fiber in his body.

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Hermione yelled as he throw her down and ripped her blouse.

"Your Black's daughter,"

"Yes I am," Hermione said, she would not go down a coward.

"This is your final offer then. Join us and live. If not I will torture you and kill you,"

"Then kill me. I will never help the dark lord!"

The man slapped her across the face.

"Never speak his name fool! And you missed the part about torturing you first," the man said as he advanced on Hermione until she had her back up against a tree and then his hands where all over her, his lips against hers as she struggled against him, trying to push him off of her.

* * *

Ron came upon the scene and for a moment he was frozen in shock at what he saw. The death eater, on top of Hermione. He gripped his sword tight in his hands and with out warning, with out thinking he drove the sword right through the man's heart.

* * *

All of a sudden the man stopped and Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron standing there, a sword through the man's heart. He pulled it out and pulled the man off her. He then kicked him, again and again.

"Foul scum of the earth! Bloody bastard!" Ron yelled as he continued to kick the corpse.

Hermione stood up, brushed herself off and dried her lips as she walked over to Ron and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Ron. It's okay you can stop. He's not going to be hurting us any more. Come we have to get back to the castle. There are still three death eaters running around."

"Two," Ron said as he gave one last kick and turned to Hermione.

"Did he hurt you,"

"I'm fine Ron. I really am," Hermione said trying to sound convincing and knowing that she was failing.

"Now will you transform," Ron asked.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Hermione! Ron!" Ginny yelled. "Harry I see them!"

"Bloody hell are you two alright?" Harry said as he joined Ginny, followed by Blaise and Trey.

"Fine Harry," Ron said as he whipped the sweat from his brow and his bloody sword disappeared.

"We took out two death eaters on our way. Any more?" Harry asked to Ron.

"There were four. I took down two so I guess not."

"Good. Mate your hurt!" Harry said as he looked at Ron and saw through his shirt a stab bloody wound.

"I'm fine," Ron said as he tried to stop Hermione as she lifted his shirt.

"No your not Ron! Not at all! Harry we need to get him to the hospital wing right away!" Hermione said almost crying.

"What is it?" Ginny said concerned.

"He was hit with a curse. If he doesn't get medical treatment this wound will grow bigger until he dies. Harry get him back to Hogwarts right now!"

"Got it," Harry said as he transformed and took Ronald away in a burst of flames.

"HERMIONE!" Sirius screamed as he came through the clearing, James trailing behind him. Sirius ran right at his daughter and took her into the biggest bear hug that Hermione had ever experienced in her life.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO INSANE AS TO GO AFTER RON BY YOURSELF! YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED OR WORSE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" Hermione yelled back, her emotions just were not right. "THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE I AM A BLACK! I HAD TO PROTECT HIM!"

"Hermione," Sirius said carefully.

"Just leave me alone!" Hermione said turning away from her father. "I am going back to the castle. I will see you all there," Hermione said as her body started to change forms and she was an owl, flying towards the castle.

"Bloody hell mate she's just like my sister," James said, speaking for the first time arriving there.

But Sirius wasn't listening to James but instead looking at Ginny.

"She told you then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes,"

"She alright?"

"For the most part. I'm suppose to go back when this is over,"

"I'll handle Hermione and my brother from here Sirius. You go to her. I will come by later tonight." Ginny said.

"What happened between then?" Sirius asked.

"She was trying to protect my brother the same way that Harry has tried to protect me."

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'm fine Sirius go." Ginny said as he nodded and turned into Padfoot and took off.

"Alright," James said looking to Ginny "I think it's time for an explanation of what the bloody hell is going on!"

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked the nurse.

"He should be. You got him here just in time. I'm surprised this isn't you Mr. Potter,"

"I'd rather it be me," Harry muttered under his breath as the nurse allowed Harry to go see Ron.

"Bloody hell mate you look like crap!" Harry said as he saw Ron laying on the bed.

"I'm fine. All fixed up,"

"What happen mate,"

"She left me Harry. She left me and I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to win her back. Bloody hell I don't even know what I did. It would of been better off if the death eaters had just finished me off because I don't know how to continue. It's like a part of my soul has been ripped out of my body and I don't know how to get it back. How to fill that void! Harry I love her! I love her and I know that I am not good enough for her. I know I'm a bloody idiot half the time! How do I get her back! I just want her back!" Ron said looking at Harry who saw how broken Ron was on the inside. Neither did either boy notice as a brown owl had flown down and heard Ron's rant and left after, a little tear running from it's eyes.

* * *

"HERMIONE GRANGER BLACK STOP RIGHT THERE!" Harry said raising his voice as he saw his cousin walking towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Leave me alone Harry!" Hermione demanded.

"Not until we talk! What the bloody hell has gotten into you! Have you even gone to see Ron yet! He needs you Hermione! He loves you and your running from him!"

"I'm a danger to him Harry! They after me!"

"Who Hermione?"

"They want me to join their ranks alright! I've been contacted several times since it has come out that I am Sirius' daughter. They said they'd kill all that I hold dear, those I love. I love him to much Harry to allow them to hurt him. This is the only way I can protect him. I am not an heir. My magic is amazing, all I can hope for is to go down fighting them."

"Hermione I would never let them take you. Why have you not told me this. There are all different measures we could take to keep you protected!"

"Don't you get it Harry! I don't care about myself. I don't care what happens to me. I can fight as long as Ron is okay. When I figured out the death eaters had him I lost it! I grabbed your cloak and went off after him. I love him Harry and if I want him to live long enough to help you defeat Voldemort then this is what I must do!" Hermione said turning around and leaving Harry standing there speechless as Ginny walked over.

"Bloody women!" Harry said, Ginny smacked him on the head.

"Excuse me Harry but you would and have done the same thing. Let me speak to her,"

"What happened this weekend Ginny?" Harry asked.

"We found Hermione's mum Harry,"

"What!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but we found her and got her to safety. Sirius is with her right now at Griffin Manor. I told him I would come by tonight. If you want to come,"

"Ginny I can't believe you did this! With out even telling me! I thought we promised to help each other!"

"Harry!"

"No Ginny! You can't put yourself in danger like that! What about Jason and Anne! They can't loose another mother!"

"Harry it's done! We came out alright! So just leave it alone! I'm going to go talk to Hermione."

* * *

"I just can't Ginny! I can't put him in danger like this! They are targeting him because of me."

"And it would have nothing to do with that he is an heir! Or perhaps nothing to do with the fact that our father is prime minister! No your right Hermione nothing to do with that at all!"

"Don't get cheek with me Ginny Weasley!"

"Hermione he loves you and would do anything for you. Doing this to him is torture for him and you. Go speak to him Hermione. He loves you,"

"He'll get hurt,"

"He loves you Hermione,"

* * *

"She is alright?" Zizi asked when Sirius arrived back.

"Just fine. Ron, her boyfriend...or ex boyfriend I'm not really sure right now was hurt a bit but he'll be okay."

"Good then,"

"Good! Hermione could of gotten herself killed,"

"But she didn't. She survived. She's a Potter and a Black. She will be fine," Zizi said as she kissed him.

"Now how about telling me everything!"

"Let's have lunch instead. And then I think Ginny is coming by to tell me how it worked out with Ron and Hermione."

"Now who is this Ron? A good boy?"

"His names Ronald Wealsey. Arthur and Molly's youngest son. Not so smart but he's a good fighter. And heir as well to King Arthur. You should see how he handle's a sword,"

"Sounds impressive. Our daughter with a Weasley. I couldn't be happier,"

"Let's just hope they are,"

"If she loves him in the way it sounds then I think they will be,"

* * *

"Oh Ron how did I get you into this," Hermione said sitting next to Ron who was fast asleep, one of his hands in hers.

"Mione!" Ron said waking up to the sound of her voice.

"Shh Ron it's late,"

""You're here!" he said suprised as he sat up.

"How are you feeling,"

"Like my heart has been taken out of my chest and beaten with a troll's club!"

"I meant your physical wound Ronald!"

"It's healed just sore. Hermione I am sorry for what ever I've done. Just please don't leave me. I love you to much to let you go! I will fight for you day in and day out if I have to do so,"

"Ron I'm a danger to you,"

"No you are not Hermione! And I can protect myself. Hermione you've been my best friend since our first year. You've grown to become more then that. I love you with my whole heart and I've realized that I don't even own my heart anymore."

"Ron your talking gibberish!"

"My heart is yours Hermione. I want us to get married, and have children and live together for the rest of our lives. I want us to be together till we are old and must pass on. Please Hermione,"

"Ron what are you doing!" Hermione said as Ron moved to the dresser and pulled out a little black box.

"It was in my pants pocket and I just, well after you broke up with me I didn't have the heart to chuck it. Hermione I love you. I hope that you reconsider and will be my girlfriend again. And if not I want you to have this anyway to always know I will look after you, I will be there for you."

"Ron," Hermione said with tears as she opened the box and saw a simple gold band staring back at her.

"It's not much I know but it's all I could afford right now. I was going to give it to you on the train. It's a promise right that one day I will give you an engagement ring and then a wedding ring. I love you Herm..." but Ron never got to finish his sentence as the last wall of defense Hermione had was stripped down and left in ruins.

_Hope you've enjoyed it!!! Please REVIEW! Thanks!!!_


	40. Bad dreams

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_This one is a little fast again but read the bottom for what is to come!_

"Are you coming Harry. We need to go now!" Ginny said as she finished tying her hair back into a bun.

"I'm still not happy with you Ginny,"

"Harry I did what I had to do. I'm sorry. Next time I will ask you for help," Ginny said as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Alright let's go," Harry said as Hedwig came and in a burst of fire they were gone.

* * *

"Sirius will you calm down," Zizi said as he was talking back and forth.

"Sorry Zizi I'm just nervous. You know for as much as I like to hassle Ron he's not a bad guy. I just want Hermione to be happy. I don't want her pushing away the one guy who loves her with his whole heart because of who her family is,"

"But..."

"But I can understand why she did it. And I can't help but wish that perhaps if I had done that myself that everything would be okay,"

"But everything is okay Sirius. I am back and safe,"

"But hurt and Lily is still gone,"

"And we will find her," Zizi said as a burst of flames erupted in front of Sirius and her. She jumped back about ten feet.

"Sirius get your wand out!" she yelled at him.

"Zizi it's fine. It's Ginny and Harry,"

"On fire?"

"No we travel by phoenix," Ginny said as the flames disappeared and Harry and her appeared. Hedwig flying out an open window.

"Harry Potter," Zizi said amazed as she looked at the young man who stood next to her rescuer. Though Zizi had learnt of his existence she had never seen her nephew and had even believed him dead many years ago. To see the young man before her was a slight shock.

"Hi," Harry said waving at the woman who looked like an older version of Hermione.

"Hi," Zizi croaked out. "You look so much like your father,"

"I've been told," Harry said with a dumb smile.

"But,"

"I have my mother's eyes," Harry finished.

"I guess you get that a lot as well,"

"Yes,"

"Would you mind if I hugged you," Zizi said as a tear came to her eye.

"Not at all," Harry said as the aunt he never meant before wrapped him in a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you" Zizi said as they broke the hug.

"You as well. I am glad you are safe,"

"How is Hermione?" Sirius asked breaking into the conversation.

"I think," Ginny said with a smile, "she will be just fine."

* * *

"Ronald Weasley I love you," Hermione said as she wrapped herself into his arms on his hospital bed.

"I love you Hermione,"

"I'm sorry Ron for what I did,"

"I understand Hermione. Just know if you ever do it again I'm kidnaping you and locking you in the highest tower until you change your mind,"

"I would break out,"

"Did I mention I'd get Harry to lock it," Ron said with a smile as he kissed her.

"I have to tell you something Ron and you will be a little upset but,"

"Anything Hermione,"

"My mum is alive and back at Griffin Manor,"

"WHAT?!"

"Um well you see Ginny, Blaise and I found where the death eaters had her and we rescued her. She's at Griffin Manor,"

"Hermione,"

"Yes Ron?"

"I'm going to lock you in the tower now,"

"Okay Ron,"

* * *

"So as we wait for my daughter tell me about your life Harry. Please!"

"Well," Harry said as he chose his words carefully. "I'm in Gryffindor."

"Well I know that silly boy. But who raised you. I know Sirius didn't. How have you enjoyed Hogwarts?"

"Oh Hogwarts has been great! That's when I meant Hermione and Ron."

"He was raised by Lily's family," Sirius interjected.

"WHAT!" Zizi yelled.

"Sirius," Harry whispered harshly.

"Harry I hate to tell you but Zizi has a bit of a talent. You see she can tell when some one is lying to her,"

"Well yes I can. That is how I found Lily. It was a potion that I made that went wrong many years ago and had this side effect. Petunia raised you? Was she good to you?"

"Well..."

"That horse! I'll kill her!" Zizi yelled, reading what Harry wasn't saying.

"She's already dead," whispered Harry.

"How?" Zizi said slightly hoping Harry was going to say Sirius did it.

"Death eaters," Harry said as he went into a quick, slightly edit version of his life.

"Two children?" Zizi finally said at the end of it.

"Yes. Um twins, Anne and Jason,"

"You adopted them,"

"Yes,"

"Your mother would be very proud of you Harry," Zizi said as she hugged her nephew. She knew he had edited his story, she could tell not just because of the potion accident but because of the pain that was behind his big green eyes, the same one that was always behind Lily's.

* * *

"I should be getting back to school," Harry said standing up and looking at Sirius.

"I'll send Hermione over with Chris when I get back. I need to have a check through the forest and see how the death eaters got so close to the school and all. Plus I'm sure my da is freaking out. When do you want me to send him by?"

"You can tell him this afternoon Harry but send him over at night?" Zizi asked.

"Of course. Ginny are you staying put?"

"For a few more minutes Harry. I'll take Hedwig back,"

"Alright Ginny. Sirius, Zizi I'll be seeing you soon" Harry said as he turned into his phoenix form and disappeared, to Zizi's amazement.

"Do you think he'll ever call me Aunt?" Zizi said looking not to Sirius but to Ginny.

"The word Aunt holds a lot of pain for him. I'd take it as a compliment that he doesn't use it," Ginny said. "I'm going to head back but I just wanted to say one thing. Harry isn't the most forthcoming person and he likes to hold a lot in. Sometimes you need to push him but some times you can't. He holds a lot of anger in his past Mrs. Black and please understand that,"

"I do Ginny and please call me Zizi,"

* * *

"So my sister is alive and back,"

"Yes, I just spoke with her. She said for you to come by tonight so she can see you,"

"Does she seem okay?" James asked worried for his twin sister.

"Better then expected I think" Harry replied.

"Harry,"

"Yeah da?"

"Your group of friends never cease to amaze me,"

* * *

A half hour later after Ginny had left, Hermione, Ron and baby Chris arrived in Griffin Manor.

"Hermione!" Sirius said as he ran over and hugged his daughter.

"If you ever run off like that again I am locking you in a tower,"

"What is will you men and locking us away in towers," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione!" Zizi said as she hugged her daughter. "Your alright?"

"Just fine," Hermione said with a smile as Ron took her hand.

"And you are?" Zizi said with a knowing smile.

"Ronald Weasley ma'am,"

"It's Zizi Mr. Weasley. And seeing a gold band on my daughter's very important finger I'm guessing it would be Mummy Zizi to you," she said with a laugh as she watched her husband's face turn red, then purple with anger.

"I'll kill you Weasley!" Sirius yelled as he leaped across the room at Ron, Chris started crying.

"My little boy," Zizi said as she picked up the son she had left almost a year ago.

"What a good little boy," Zizi said as Sirius and Ron wrestled on the ground.

"DA! DA STOP BEFORE YOU HURT HIM! IT'S A PROMISE RING! DA STOP!" Hermione yelled as her father was getting the upper hand.

"Mum! Mum stop him!" Hermione said frantic.

"Oh alright," Zizi said though highly amused as she gave a loud piercing whistle, both Sirius and Ron stopped.

"Alright Sirius Black you will leave your future son-in-law alone. Because if you are banned from the wedding I will leave you at home alone as I go! So stop it!" Zizi said with a smile.

"But..."

"Sirius save the energy for the death eaters,"

"You got lucky Weasley," Sirius said as he pulled himself off the ground, pushing Ron back down.

"Chris looks so much like you," Zizi said as she held up her son.

"Poor baby," Hermione said with a chuckle as Ron stood a good distance away from Sirius.

"I am quite deviously handsome," Sirius said.

"In your dreams husband, in your dreams,"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Hermione telling her mum about her life, about the Grangers and Hogwarts. How she had meant Ron and Harry and everything else that Zizi asked.

* * *

"Oy Jimmy is here!" Zizi said at the arrival of her brother.

"Elizabeth!"

"You prat your to only call me Zizi!"

"Not on your life sister," James said as he hugged his sister like he had never in his life.

"I've missed you," James said holding on tight.

"I've missed you more," Zizi said.

"Well let me get a good look at you. Seems I'll still be beating back the boys with sticks," James said giving Sirius a menacing look.

"Now you leave my husband alone." Zizi said as she swatted James with her hand.

"I'm very glad your okay Zi," James said.

"Well," Hermione said standing up, "I think we should go help Dobby with dinner. Ronald, da lets go," Hermione said practically dragging her father and boyfriend out of the room, Chris waddling along.

"James I want to let you know I did everything I could to save Lily,"

"You don't have to explain Zizi. I know you did. Do you know of her second child,"

"You mean your second child James,"

"So it is mine," James said looking slightly sadder.

"Yes and it is a girl. Her name is Rosaline Marie,"

"What does she look like?"

"Like Lily. She had red hair but your eyes,"

"Where is she? Is she still with Lily? Do you know where she is?"

"I wish I did Jimmy. When I was caught Lily was moved. I don't know where they could of taken her. But your daughter is some where in the muggle world, maybe even at Hogwarts. I had to take her and run one night. It wasn't safe any more for her to be there, not that it really ever was. I erased her memory and left her at a muggle police station. I'm so sorry James,"

"For what Zizi? You did everything that you could do? You sacrificed so much for my family,"

"They are my family as well James,"

"I just hope I can find them. I want to meet my daughter and I want to see my wife again, even if she does hate me,"

"She doesn't hate you James. She misses you. Though she does think your dead,"

"Zizi,"

"Yeah James,"

"Don't give me hope alright. I could never expect her to love me again. Not after what I did,"

"She knows that you had no control,"

"I love her Zizi,"

"I know James,"

* * *

"Death?"

"Hello Harry,"

"News?"

"Yes but bad news I am afraid,"

"What is it?"

"You need to wake up and get to Draco Malfoy,"

"What has Malfoy done?"

"Nothing bad Harry but if you don't talk to him soon you may loose him forever,"

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't as bad as every one thinks,"

"Of course he is,"

"Listen Harry,"

"I'm not helping Malfoy"

"You're a stubborn man,"

"Of course I am,"

"Harry there is going to come a time when he will come for you for help and you must not deny him,"

"I'm not making any promises Death,"

"Harry?"

"Yes,"

"Wasn't me. Some one is trying to wake you," Death said as she faded into the distance and Harry woke up to find Ginny standing over him.

"Harry your going to be late for class," Ginny said.

"Bloody hell!"

"Get going. Zizi is also making her grand appearance today so be ready for that,"

"Thanks Ginny. You got Jason and Anne?"

"Yup," Ginny said as Harry dashed from the room.

"That man is going to drive me crazy," Ginny said as she left the room to dress her children to meet their aunt Zizi.

* * *

"Will you both stop fretting over me!" Zizi said as she was walking through the halls of Hogwarts with both Sirius and her brother.

"We can't help it!" James said, "We need to protect you."

"If you even think I am ever letting you out of my sight again Zizi Potter your with the wrong man,"

"Both of you are horrible," Zizi said as they entered the great hall for lunch in which Dumbledore made a grand announcement and people cheered, welcoming back Zizi Potter Black.

"Thank you all," Zizi said as the clapping calmed down. "Now continue on eating," Zizi said with a smile as she sat down at the head table next to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor,"

"Ms. Potter it lightens this old man's heart to see you once again,"

"Thank you sir,"

* * *

May ended quickly and soon it was finals time.

"Harry can you help me with one of my defense spells tonight? I've been having some trouble with it."

"Of course Rose. If you want to actually walk with me I just need to stop by Sirius' room before it gets to late and then I can help you."

"Thanks that would be great,"

"Getting excited for the summer? And your second year?"

"Not so much for the summer it's never been my favorite time of year,"

"Why is that?"

"Well I don't really ever have a nice summer that's all,"

Harry could tell she was hiding something but he wasn't yet ready to push.

"Sirius open up it's your loving godson Harry!"

"Well hello loving godson," Zizi said with a smile as she opened the door but stopped, looking shocked.

"Zizi is everything alright?" Harry said as he noticed Rose was standing just as still.

"I have to go," Rose said taking off towards the stair case.

"Zizi?" Harry asked.

"Who is that girl? Why haven't I seen her till now?"

"He name is Rose. She's a first year in Gryffindor. She's been very busy studying and helping her two friends, Bobby and Mark with some of their spells."

"Harry that is your sister," Zizi blurted out.

"Rose? No it can't be...can it?"

"I'd notice that face any were. Harry that is your sister. I'd bet my right hand on it,"

"How...I don't..."

"Go talk to her Harry. Bring her back here and I can do a test to find out if I am right,"

"Alright," Harry said leaving like this was all a dream, it had to be. He had spent the whole year around his sister and didn't even know it. It just couldn't be true...could it?

* * *

"Harry!"

"Scarlet have you seen Rose?" Harry asked.

"No I was just going to ask you the same thing. We were suppose to look over our notes together for potions,"

"I'll let her know when I find her,"

"Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine," Harry said as rushed to find his map and locate Rose who he saw was out side on the lawn.

* * *

"Rose?" Harry said carefully as he approached the young girl who was sitting down by the lake.

"Hi Harry,"

"We need to talk,"

"What about Harry?"

"Rose where did you grow up. I've realized I really don't know much about you do I? "

"It's not your fault Harry. I've tried to keep my life out side of Hogwarts quite. Scarlet is really the only one who knows."

"Well?"

"I can't remember anything about myself from before I was eight. I just one day woke up at a police station and have lived in group homes ever since. I'm here on a scholarship," Rose said still staring out at the lake.

"Did you recognize that woman, Hermione's mum."

"I've seen her in my dreams before. I caught a glance of her one day in the hall ways and then ever since then I've been bombarded by these dreams."

"Dreams?"

"I have dreams sometimes...or really nightmares. And in them she tries to protect me or this other woman with red hair but I don't know who they are or what is really going on."

"I think I do Rose,"

"What do you mean Harry,"

"Rose I have a sister. She's be your age right now and well Zizi she says that the sister I've been looking for is you,"

"Harry I can't be a Potter,"

"And why not?"

"I'm not like you. I'm not brave and my magic is alright at best,"

"Rose that isn't true. Please if we go back to Zizi she said she can do a spell and see if it is for real. I don't want to push you Rose but well we could be related,"

"And what if we aren't Harry?"

"It won't change anything Rose. Your one of my group. Either way I would like you to come live with me at Griffin Manor. There is no reason for you to have to go back this summer to the muggle world if you don't want to,"

"Harry I'm scared,"

"So am I Rose. But would you let Zizi do the spell so we can know?"

"Alright Harry," Rose said as Harry helped her stand up and they both made their way back to Zizi in silence.

* * *

"Alright the both of you please give me a strand of your hair," Zizi said shakily as Harry and Rose did as she commanded. Zizi found her wand and waved it at the two strands and the three of them watched as the black and the red strand turned pure white.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"That Rosaline Marie Potter is standing before us," Zizi said as she bent down and hugged Rose tightly.

"I know you don't remember me but I'm your Aunt Zizi and I can't tell you how happy I am to see you!" Zizi said as she let go of the girl who looked at Harry.

"I'm really your sister. Does that...well does that make your da mine?"

"Yes James Potter is your father," Zizi said just as Sirius and James walked into the room, both of their jaws dropping to the floor at what they had just heard.

"It can't be," James said staring at Rose to Harry and back to Rose.

"Da Rose is my sister, your daughter. She had been right under our nose," Harry said with disbelief.

"I can't believe I've never noticed," James said looking at Rose in a new light. She was petit like Lily, had red hair and little freckles that went over her nose and big brown eyes, like his.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said with a smirk. "We have another one to protect! Hahah another girl to keep the icky boys away from!"

Zizi rightfully smacked him on the head.

"Hey!"

"Sirius let's go get something to eat," Zizi said as she grabbed her husbands arms.

"But I want to stay!"

"Not now Sirius!" Zizi demanded as they left.

"I can't believe this," James said as he started at the young girl who looked so frightened.

"You don't need to be scared," James said as he moved closer to her.

"I didn't know I was a Potter other wise I would of said something. Harry I swear!" Rose said afraid Harry would think she was lying.

"Rose I know you didn't know. But I need to warn you Rose once word gets out that your related it is going to be bad. Your going to be moved up on Voldemort's target list,"

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort," Rose said with venom.

"I have a daughter," James said at this point deciding it would be best to hug the girl.

"I don't want you to worry, not at all. I'll protect you with every fiber of my being and so will Harry. You're my daughter. Your Lily and my daughter! I wont let any one touch you! Oh my Godric I have a daughter!" James said as he looked to Harry with mirth in his eyes.

"Harry you have a sister,"

"Yes da,"

"And I have a daughter and a son! The most brilliant children ever! Well besides Hermione but that is just because she is my sister's daughter!"

"Da,"

"Yes Harry?"

"Your scaring Rose,"

"Oh no! Rose I'm sorry! So very sorry! I'm just very excited to finally see my daughter! My living and breathing daughter! This calls for a party. Meet back in here in a half hour! We are throwing a welcome to the family party!" James said as he took off from the room, doing some weird little jig that made both Rose and Harry stare at their father horrified.

"Rose,"

"Yes Harry,"

"Welcome to the family,"

"Thanks Harry,"

"Don't thank me till we survive our father's welcome back bash,"

"Okay Harry,"

"Do you have any questions Rose?"

"Just one,"

"Well?"

"Does this mean I'll have to baby sit more,"

"Only if you want to," Harry said with a laugh as for the first time brother and sister hugged each other.

"We'll be okay Rose,"

"I know we will be Harry. I have you as a brother after all,"

* * *

"I still can't believe you are Harry Potter's sister. I mean we should of seen it but still," Scarlet said as she helped Rose braid her hair as the girls got ready for bed after James' welcome back party.

"I can't either. I mean a Potter. I never thought I was going to have a family,"

"I'd always be your family Rose. You're my best friend after all,"

"Best friends for life," Rose said.

"Best friends for life," agreed Scarlet as she climbed into bed.

"See you in the morning Ms. Potter,"

"Alright Ms. Weasley,"

* * *

"I can't believe it Harry! Rose your sister!" Ginny said as she laid in bed with Harry, his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't either. I mean this whole time she was right in front of me and I didn't even think of it,"

"Well now all this means is a bigger family and that we just have to find your mum,"

"I know Gin. I also need to ask you for a favor,"

"What's wrong Harry? You'd think you'd be happy after watching your father and godfather get pissed and then Zizi transforming them into baboons."

"This summer after we get settled back at Griffin Manor I have to take the heirs to Pyrexia,"

"What? Why? For how long?"

"Just a month earth time Ginny. They need a more formal training then I can give. I don't want to go but it will be safe as long as you lot stay at the manor. And you lot can come visit it's just that they will need to really be focused and..."

"Harry,"

"Yes Ginny?"

"It's fine but you better be back in a month or I will tare you a new one,"

"I promise Ginny. I'm sorry that I have to do this,"

"It will help us in the long run Harry. I don't like it but I understand it," Ginny said as she cuddled into his arms, a plot going through her head to help a certain Malfoy.

* * *

"Malfoy give it here!" Susan Bones demanded as she held out her hand for the book that Draco Malfoy had in his hand.

"I was just wondering if you'd be willing in helping me with my charms homework,"

"Not on your life Malfoy!"

"I'll pay you,"

"Your money isn't good here! Now hand it over!" Susan yelled as she snatched the book out of his hands.

"Susan please,"

"No Malfoy," Susan said as she turned around and walked away a pain in her chest burning.

* * *

"Alright you lot are going to take Hedwig back to the Manor. I'm going to take the train back and then come home after," Harry said to his friends and family.

"Harry mate at least let me come with you. Hermione and I are perfects after all," Ron argued.

"Fine but Ginny, da, Sirius, Zizi, Rose, Scarlet, Blaise, Neville and Luna will go to the manor till we get there,"

"Fine Harry," Ginny said as she hugged him, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try Ginny," Harry said as they all disappeared with Hedwig and the golden trio headed for the train.

* * *

"Hey Bobby, Mark," Harry said as the two boys came into Harry's compartment, Ron and Hermione were "patrolling."

"Hey Harry. Mind if we sit?" Bobby asked.

"Not at all guys. Rose and Scarlet told me that the both of you would like to visit over the summer,"

"If you wouldn't mind?" Mark asked.

"Not at all. Scarlet wont be around for a few weeks but Rose will be. Just call her over the mirror. Mark I put up extra wards around your house so it should be safer. If there should be another attack you get out alright?" Harry said.

"Gotcha Harry. Thanks again,"

"No problem guys,"

* * *

The rest of the train ride went surprisingly well, no attacks. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw every one off till all that was left was them and Trey.

"Hey guys,"

"Heading home Trey?"

"Yes I'll call you when I'm ready to go,"

"No problem. Did you talk to Dumbledore before you left?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Your looking at the new assistant flying instructor," Trey said proudly.

"Glad to hear it Trey. Your parents here?"

"Yes I seem them through the grate. See you guys soon," Trey said with a wave and was off to see his parents.

"Let's get back to the manor," Harry said as he transformed and the trio disappeared.

* * *

"We're back!" Hermione announced as Harry changed back.

"Glad to hear it because you need to come see this," Ginny said with a smile as she led the trio to the kitchen where Ara Lupin and Zizi Black were hugging each other and Remus, Sirius, James and Severus, yes Severus Snape were sharing in a butter beer.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Harry said as they closed the door quietly.

"I know," Ginny said with a smile as Blaise walked over, a little boy holding her hand.

"Harry you never got to be properly introduced to my brother Alec. Alec say hi to Harry,"

"Hi," the little boy said shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he shuck the little boys hand.

"Ginny is your family here yet?"

"Nope. But they will be here by dinner time. Do you think my mother would pass up a chance to kidnap her grandchildren?"

"Not at all," Harry said with a smile.

* * *

"Harry you need to eat more! You are a growing boy and all. Ginerva dear will you pass me the gravy. Yes now Ron eat with your mouth close. I swear you boys are worse then the children!" Molly Weasley said.

"Molly I can't thank you enough for looking after Hermione and Chris for me at summer past,"

"Oh Elizabeth think nothing of it. Your children are wonderful. And," Molly said dropping her voice to a whisper, "you and I may well share grandchildren."

"I sure hope so," Zizi said still slightly annoyed the woman would not call her Zizi but she loved Molly Weasley all the same.

"So when are you leaving for Pyrexia Harry?"

"In two days time so that we will get back just after the end of July,"

"Oh Harry your going to miss your birthday," James said slightly upset, seeing as he had not celebrated his sons birthday since he turned one.

"Perhaps you all can come visit us on that day," Harry said, knowing he'd probably forget when his own birthday was, he always did.

"I better be getting these two to bed. Harry want to help me? Zizi we can take Chris," Ginny said as she lifted Jason into one arm, Harry taking Anne and Chris as Zizi said yes.

"Alright you lot I am going to go to sleep as well. Please everyone stay the night though. We'll have a feast in the morning," Harry said as everyone, even the Weasley twins nodded in agreement as Ginny and Harry headed to put the children to sleep.

After they had laid the three babies down, Harry and Ginny walked to Harry's room.

"I'm going to take a shower Ginny. I'll see you in the morning," Harry said kissing her cheek.

"I thought I'd spend the night in here,"

"And have Charlie feed me to a dragon in the morning? I think not. I love you Ginny. I'll be fine,"

"Alright Harry. I love you," she said capturing his lips with hers. She walked out with a slight glance back as Harry took down his charms to take a shower.

* * *

"NO! NO! LET GO! LET BLOODY HELL GO! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Harry screamed waking up the whole manor, everyone running from their room, wands in hand towards Harry's room. Severus Snape was the first one through the door to find as everyone else did Harry thrashing back and forth, fighting a battle with his pillow.

"I got this," Ginny said walking towards him. "The rest of you can leave. If Harry sees you all here he will just be angry,"

"You heard her! Come on you ruddy lot!" Ron said towards his brothers. "Lets go,"

"My son," James said as he left by the glare in Ron's eyes. Every one was gone till it was just Ginny and Harry.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T! I'LL,"

"Harry! Come on Harry it's me. It's Ginny, Harry. Time to wake up," She said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, Harry sprung from the bed and grabbed Ginny by the throat.

"Harry!" she croaked out as his eyes adjusted and he let go of Ginny right away.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Harry said as he backed away from Ginny, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ginny."

"It's alright Harry. It's okay," she said moving towards Harry, knowing that there was a bruise forming on her neck.

"I' didn't mean it Ginny. I'm a monster, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Harry. I'm okay," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and he tensed.

"It's okay Harry. It's just you and me. It's okay,"

"If they ever got to you Ginny,"

"It's okay Harry," Ginny said as she held him tight as fresh tears sprang from his eyes.

"The pain is never going to go away," Harry said as he laid in Ginny's arms until he feel back asleep. Ginny stayed with him, holding him.

"It's going to be okay one day Harry. One day we are going to live in a nice little home, Jason, Anne, you and I and maybe new additions. One day you will be free from this. I'm not letting you go with out a fight Harry, not with out a fight."

* * *

"This is all my bloody fault!" James ranted in the kitchen with Sirius, Zizi, Snape, Ara and Remus.

"This isn't your fault!" Sirius said.

"What am I missing here?" Zizi said not knowing of Harry's kidnaping that Ara decided to fill her in on.

"Harry, James and Severus were kidnaped sometime after Christmas by death eaters. Harry was tortured every day by the same man. He did it to save James and Severus. It was a suprise that Harry was able to stay sane the whole time,"

"Tortured,"

"By Jarvis Jay," Snape added.

"No!" Zizi said looking horrified as had to sit down. She had meant Jarvis Jay and so had Lily.

"We think he broke down when it came to Lily who had been taken after we saved Harry. But we aren't sure but this just proves it. My son can't even sleep with out being haunted by his past," James said as he pulled out his wand and the next thing he had was a bottle of fire whisky.

"James," Zizi said as her brother poured himself a shot.

"Yes?"

"Make mine a double,"

* * *

_So I hope you like? The summer and year Seven and gonna be intresting._

_Next Chapter some real brother, sister bonding and back to Pyrexia while Ginny has something up her sleeves!! Ta ta for now! And Please REVIEW!!! They make my day :)_


	41. Back to Pyrexia

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Alright this one is a lil short. NOW I NEED YOUR OPINION do you want me to continue with seventh year on this one or do you want me to make it seperate? Your choice so just review and tell me! Thanks!!!_

Ginny started to wake up, she moved one arm around looking for Harry but couldn't find him. She opened her eyes and saw that he was no longer on the bed, "Harry? Harry where are you?" Ginny said and received no response.

* * *

Harry had spent most of the night up after Ginny had fallen back to sleep, he made sure she was comfortable before he left the room and started to walk around the manor, finding himself outside. He walked over to a large rocking chair that sat on his property and sat down, staring up at the twinkling stars and the half moon.

"Bloody hell," Harry said as he started to rub his leg that was a bit sore. "This is never going to work is it? I'm never going to be free, not even if I defeat him." Harry said to no one.

"That isn't true,"

"Rose?" Harry said surprised to see the younger girl, his sister standing next to him.

"I'm sorry I followed you but I saw you leave and I didn't want you to be by yourself,"

"You should be in bed,"

"I couldn't fall back to sleep,"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up,"

"I was awake before that,"

"You should try going back to bed," Harry replied, wanting to be alone.

"I'm not really all that tired Harry. I was remembering things,"

"What was it?" Harry asked interested even though he'd rather be by himself.

"Well since I found out what happened I've been getting little pieces of things that remind me. I was able to add them all up tonight. I remember why Aunt Zizi took me away,"

"Rose,"

"One of the death eaters had tried to touch me. He yanked me by my hair and tried to rip my shirt off. Our mother woke up and she fought him, pulled him off of me and used his wand to torture him and kill him. Aunt Zizi walked in and saw it all. They planned it right then, for Aunt Zizi to take me and run,"

"Rose," Harry said as he got up and hugged her, he hoped him mother did kill the bastard, other wise he would.

"I'm okay Harry I really am. But your not. What ever happened to you is still haunting you, I can see it in your eyes. Your afraid and that's okay. It makes you human to be afraid. It doesn't make you weak,"

"When did you get profound? Are you sure you're a Potter?"

"Some one in the group has to be. I mean leave it to Bobby, Mark or Scarlet? We'd all be running around like chickens,"

"Rose I have a lot on my plate. It's hard for me to be close to people when I know how close I am to losing them. I don't want you to worry about me though. I've got Ginny doing enough of that for the whole house hold,"

"She just cares about you Harry,"

"She shouldn't have to though,"

"It wouldn't stop her just like it wouldn't stop you,"

"I know. Listen go inside and try to sleep. I'm just going to stay down here for awhile,"

"I'll stay with you," Rose said as she found a chair a dragged it over next to Harry's.

"Rose,"

"Please Harry. I really would just like to be near my brother right now," Rose said as she sat down.

"Alright," Harry said as the siblings sat next to each other and slowly Rose fell asleep, her head laying on Harry's shoulder.

"It isn't fair you know," Harry said looking up at the starts, "It just isn't."

* * *

"Ron have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked as she walked down stairs with Ron who was holding Jason, while she had Anne.

"Nope. Scarlet is looking for Rose,"

"I'm worried Ron. What if he did something stupid,"

"I'm sure we'd know if he did Ginny,"

* * *

"OY POTTERS GET UP!"

"What?" Rose and Harry both said as they jerked awake to find Fred and George Weasley standing in front of them.

"Bloody hell did you have to scream?" Harry asked as he blinked away the sleep he had been enjoying.

"Of course we did," said Fred.

"We'd thought you'd like to know our dear sister,"

"Is looking for your hide,"

"Oh bloody hell," Harry said.

"Not you Harry. Scarlet is looking for Rose," said George.

"But I'm sure our Ginny is looking for you as well," Fred said with a wink as George grabbed Rose and was off.

* * *

"Morning," Harry said as he walked into the dinning room to find Griffin Manor's occupants eating.

"Morning Harry," every one chorused back and continued eating.

Harry took the seat that was between Ginny and Hermione.

"Feel alright Harry?" Hermione asked as she passed him the eggs and Ginny handed him the toast.

"Better," Harry replied as he started to eat.

"So we are leaving for Pyrexia tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yes make sure you contact Trey because he needs to come here before we go," Harry said as he washed his toast down with some tea.

"Harry do you have any plans for us while your gone?" James asked.

"I'd like you all to just stay here but I know you wont. Just be careful and if you need me just use the mirrors or Hedwig."

"Alright Harry,"

"Just fine," Harry replied.

"I thought we could get a quiditch match going today," James said. "I've never really got to see you on your broom and I heard you're an excellent flier,"

"I don't know. We have a lot to get done before we go," Harry replied.

"That's a lie Harry. Come on let's go play some quiditch. Let's have a little fun before we're training all summer," Ron begged.

"Come on Harry," Fred said.

"Don't worry Potter. Fred and I have your back,"

"Alright, alright let's play."

"Great! Alright then Sirius and I are team captains! I pick Harry!" James yelled.

"Not fair!" Sirius pouted.

"He's my son,"

"And my godson!"

"Pick Sirius!"

"Fine then I get Ginny. I hear she's a pretty good seeker!" Sirius said sticking his tongue out at James.

"I get Fred!"

"I get George!"

"Hey we can't play against each other!" George announced.

"To late,"

"I want Longbottom,"

"I got Weasley,"

"Which one?" Charlie said with a laugh.

"Ron," Sirius said.

"Then I get Charlie,"

"Bill,"

"Percy you playing?"

"I'll sit this one out,"

"Fine then I get Rose,"

"I've never played,"

"Don't worry I'll show you," Harry said.

"I've got Scarlet,"

"One more then," Hermione said as she kept track of who was playing who.

"Snape you want to play?" James asked as the potion master scowled.

"I'll play Zizi said stepping in,"

"I call Zizi," Sirius shouted.

"Fine Blaise your on my side," James yelled.

"Alright we're set. Let's go!" Hermione said as the house trooped outside and the game began.

* * *

"BETTER MOVE IT POTTER OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OFF YOUR BROOM!" Ginny yelled smiling as Harry and her raced towards the snitch, both soaking wet as it had started to rain but no one wished to stop the game, Luna commenting on the side lines.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed just as lightening struck the end of James' broom.

"Bloody hell," Harry yelled and he turned his broom around and went into a fast dive and was able to catch his father by the back of his shirt.

"HARRY LET ME GO!" James yelled as Harry was trying to pull out of the dive.

"NO WAY!" Harry screamed back as he fought to control his own broom from hundreds of feet up. Every one watched, to shocked and mortified to move.

"DA HOLD ON!" Harry yelled as he used his left hand and pulled the broom up, little by little gaining more and more control until they were still, about fifteen feet from the ground.

"That was bloody amazing," James said as Harry landed and let his father go and every one else came rushing around them.

"James are you alright?" Zizi asked looking her brother over.

"I'm fine! Just fine. Harry that was amazing! McGonagall wasn't kidding when she said how well you flew. I've never seen anything like it!" James said.

"Well technically Prongs you didn't see as much as you experienced it,"

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione said as she watched her friends face turn pale.

"I'm fine. I trust you guys to pack this up? I'm going to go take a warm shower. We will have dinner and then I'll pick up Trey for us to leave in the morning," Harry said as he walked back into the manor.

"What's up with him?"

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny said knocking as she walked into his room.

"Ginny I'm fine. If your coming in here to ask me,"

"I'm not Harry. I Just want to let you know dinner is ready,"

"I'll be down in a moment," Harry said as Ginny left closing the door.

"Ginerva,"

"Yes Mum?" Ginny said as she walked away from Harry's door. "Would you mind going to get Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure," Ginny said as she walked to her brothers room and walked in to find both Hermione and Ron snogging.

"Bloody hell can't you put a sign up when you both are at it?" Ginny asked as they pulled apart.

"What do you want?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Dinner. Meet you both down stairs," Ginny said leaving as Hermione started to re button her shirt.

"I'm still worried Ron. Harry's hurt so much. I don't know what I can do for him. And I'm going to miss you both so much while your gone," Hermione said as Ron kissed her neck.

"Hermione we'll be fine, Harry will be fine. Stop worrying. I'm sure you can come up with a project to keep yourself busy while we're in Pyrexia. Just nothing dangerous alright? And look you can get to know your Mum and Sirius more. Maybe talking him out of wanting to skin me alive?" Ron said with a smile.

"I'd hex you if I didn't love you,"

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked as Severus Snape walked up next to him, both men were on their way to dinner.

"I was wondering if it be possible for me to go to Diagon Ally?"

"No," Harry responded.

"I think,"

"No one asked you to think! Voldemort is out for your blood as much as he is out for mine Snape. Just because you are in public wont stop him from attacking you. He attacked Hogwarts already once for you do you think Diagon Ally would stop him? If you need something send Dobby. Other wise you will be risking yourself and countless others," Harry said as he walked faster away from his old professor.

* * *

Dinner was a quite affair, not many talked unless it was Fred or George trying to crack some joke that was laughed at and then forgotten.

"I'm going to go pick up Trey. He will spend the night and we will leave in the morning," Harry said as he turned into a phoenix and was gone.

"Does any one want to find out what is up with him?" Sirius asked.

* * *

"Harry! Welcome!" Trey said as he opened the door and welcomed Harry inside.

"Hey Trey. How is it going?" Harry said shaking his hand.

"Good.. Just saying my good byes and all" Trey said as he lead Harry into his living room. Harry saw two older couples, one Harry guessed as Trey's parents and the other couple the Diggorys.

"Harry Potter," Mr. Diggory said standing up, his wife looking as if she was crying.

"Mr. Diggory, Mrs. Diggory how are you?" Harry asked.

"Alright my boy, alright. Trey had a very interesting story to tell and I was just wondering if you would be able to confirm it to me,"

"Mr. Diggory I don't,"

"It's alright Harry. I knew. My wife told me," Mr. Diggory said.

"Told you?" Harry said.

"It is from my family that the blood line runs in Harry," Mrs. Diggory said as she used a tissue to dry her eyes.

"Cedric had such great things ahead of him. I told him to ignore it. I didn't want him to fight the dark lord. I knew that once it came out he was a heir he would be a target,"

"Mrs. Diggory I am sorry. Cedric was a friend of mine, he saved my life,"

"He was killed saving you," Mrs. Diggory said as if she had never heard the story before, which was probally true, not many people knew the truth.

"They wanted me. Not him. I wish to anything he could be alive right now. I wish I could right the wrong that was done to your family,"

"It lightens my heart to hear you say that. It has passed to Trey then," Mrs. Diggory said.

"Yes," Trey said coming in and looking to his Aunt, Uncle and his parents.

"Cedric was suppose to help Harry but now it is up to me since I am his cousin,"

"Trey, my son just be careful. Please, I don't think this family could bare losing you as well," Trey's mother said as she hugged her son tight.

"I will mum," Trey said.

"Now," Harry said looking at Trey's family, "If there should be an emergency all you have to do is call over this mirror to Trey or called out Hedwig. She is a friend of mine and will come to your aid,"

"Thank you," the Williams and Diggorys said.

"It's the least I can do. Ready Trey?" Harry asked.

"Yeah my bags are shrunk and in my pocket,"

"Alright then just grab on," Harry said as he changed into a phoenix and Trey giving one last smile to his family was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Trey!" Blaise said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Hey Blaise," Trey said trying to stop the small blush that glistened his cheeks.

"Blaise were are Jason and Anne?" Harry asked.

"Ginny is getting them ready for bed. She wanted to wait to put them asleep till you got back," Blaise replied as Harry nodded and walked off.

"What are you working on," Trey asked noticing her notebook.

"Project. It's a secret though so don't say anything,"

"You look stressed. We just got back from school!"

"I'm having problems with my research,"

"Well why don't you ask Hermione. Did she bring Professor Black back from behind the veil. If she can't find it I reckon no human on this earth can," Trey said with a smile that made Blaise melted a little bit inside.

"Maybe I will,"

* * *

"Hey Harry," Ginny said as he walked in with what she could tell as his fake smile.

"Ginny. How are my little ones?" Harry said as he tickled Anne's stomach who giggled.

"I was just putting them down to sleep," Ginny said.

"I'll finish it Gin. We're leaving early in the morning so I wont be able to say good bye,"

"Alright Harry," Ginny said as she left, "I'll just wait in your room."

"Well it seems like I have to leave you guys again," Harry said as he picked Jason and Anne up and laid them in their cribs. "You know I really hate doing this. But maybe it will stop once I get rid of Voldemort. Then maybe we can be a family. You can have your mum and I and I can watch you both grow. I never thought I was gonna be a da but I realize the two of you are the best thing in my life, the best thing that has happened to me since the start of this. So I'm going to leave tomorrow for Pyrexia but know I love you both very much. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you," Harry finished, both kids asleep. Harry left the room quietly.

"You alright?" Ginny asked Harry as he walked into his room.

"Would you be if you had to leave everything you cared about for a month?" Harry asked.

"No. But your doing the right thing Harry," Ginny said trying to make him feel better about leaving.

"Just because it is the right thing Ginny doesn't mean I have to like it. I need you to promise me that you'll take care while I am gone. Do not leave with Jason and Anne unless both my da and Sirius are with you,"

"Harry,"

"Ginny by the time I find out in pyrexia and get back you all could be dead. It only takes seconds. If I lost any of you,"

"You wont Harry,"

"Don't promise me something Ginny that I may not be able to have," Harry said as he started to change his shirt.

"Harry I love you," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around his bare middle, before he got his shirt on.

"Ginny,"

"Let's just lay down Harry and rest. Let us worry in the morning,"

"I can't Ginny," Harry said forced.

"I love you Harry. Just tell me that you love me as well," Ginny said.

"Of course I do,"

"Then lay with me," Ginny said as she took his hand and led him to the bed and they both laid down, cuddling till their lips meant.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Harry asked as Ron, Luna, Scarlet and Trey assembled in the muggle room.

"We're set to go," Ron said as he hugged Hermione one last time.

"Alright till we get back then these are the rules," Harry said looking at his father, Rose, Sirius, Zizi, Hermione, Neville and Ginny who came to see them off.

"Don't leave here unless you have to. You are protected here. If for some reason you are attack get Dobby to open Gryffindor's room and you all will be protected in there. In the even that you disregard this rule and you find yourself in danger please call Hedwig and get out of there. If she can't get to you then use your mirror and call me and I will be there,"

"Go Harry, we will be fine," James said to his son.

"Don't worry about a thing Prongs Jr you got Padfoot here. What could go wrong?"

"Look your scaring him Sirius. Harry don't worry, I will keep this motley crew together," Zizi said.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything," Harry said as he turned into his phoenix form and Trey, Luna, Scarlet and Ron grabbed on and were gone.

* * *

_So did you like it! Don't forget to review and give me your opinion! Oh and no worries we will be seeing some Lily real soon!!! _

_PLease review!_


	42. Summer Before Seventh Year pt 1

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Not going to lie, this chapter is a bit wierd and fastish but you will grow to love it when the next couple of chapters are posted. So SORRY if it doesn't all make so much sense right now but it will! trust me! Seventh year will countine on here so just stay with it! Thank you all for all your support! I hope you so enjoy this and I may even get the next chapter written out tonight! Wish me luck!!!_

"Harry!" Ona said as the embers subsided.

"Morning Ona," Harry said as he walked over and hugged the elven princess.

"Ona meet Trey Williams, Luna Lovegood and Scarlet Weasley," Harry said introducing the other heirs to Ona.

"Welcome to Pyrexia all of you, come I will have you all shown to your rooms and then breakfast. I thought we could spend today getting them to know Pyrexia as a whole Harry,"

"What ever you think is best Ona. Come on guys I will show you to the castle,"

"Their rooms are all near yours Harry," Ona said with a smile.

"Thanks Ona. We'll be down to breakfast in a half hour. Make sure you tell Cook that. I don't want her chasing me around with a wooden spoon again,"

"But I so do enjoy it," Ona replied laughing as heirs trooped off, following Harry.

* * *

"So they are gone," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well I better go get Anne and Jason," Ginny said.

"I'll help you Ginny," James said as the two left.

"I'm going to go get Chris. Sirius will you go make sure breakfast gets started," Zizi said.

"I'll make sure he does," Rose said following after Sirius.

"Hey Hermione can I talk to you, in private?" Blaise asked.

"Of course. Everything alright Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"No…yes…well what I mean is I need to ask you a favor and I think you maybe the only one who can help with it,"

"What can I do,"

"Well," Blaise said, "I've been doing some research but I have not been able to complete it. I keep hitting a brick wall and I thought with our two heads together that perhaps we could figure it out,"

"What are you researching?"

"I need your promise not to tell until we figure it out, that is if your in"

"Promise,"

"I'm trying to find away to cure Remus Lupin from the disease that inflicts him. He is such a great man. He took my brother and me in with out question. He is going to be a father to my brother and I know Ara and he wish to have a child but he is to afraid to pass on his condition to a child,"

"This has never been done. It could be impossible," Hermione said.

"But isn't that what your group has always done, change the impossible,"

"What do you have so far,"

"A potion that needs to be brewed, but it won't do all the work. It will rid the disease from his body but it needs another human host to go into. With out one it will just go back into Remus."

"Grab your research and meet me in Harry's library. Let's go over this potion and see what we can pan out,"

"Thanks Hermione,"

* * *

"This place is amazing," Scarlet said to her adoptive brother, Ron.

"I know. I've only been here a couple of times but it always amazes me. Harry just loves this place. And wait till you meet the rest of Ona's family, they all are just great."

"Ron, Scarlet come on! We heading down," Harry said standing outside Scarlet's room with Trey and Luna.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Hali yelled as she turned the corner and went flying into Harry's arms, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Hey midget,"

"Your back and you brought friends," Hali said.

"Yes I did. Hali please meet Scarlet, Trey and Luna. Guys this is my niece Hali, Ona's daughter."

"Coming with us to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Da is getting the twins,"

"You enjoying your brothers,"

"I wish they get bigger so I can play with them,"

"They will so Hali,"

* * *

"Got her James?" Ginny asked as James picked up his grand daughter.

"Yes. Look at this little angel. She's gotten so big already,"

"I know. They are already one year old," Ginny said recalling the little celebration they had for the twins at the end of June.

" I'm so glad they have you for a mum Ginny. Your just like my Lily, headstrong and loving. You'll keep him straight, I just know you will."

"I am trying. But he just makes it so difficult some times. I know so much of it isn't his fault but sometimes I just want to hold him and make him better and I know I can't."

"Don't give up on him Ginny. It's your love, and the love of his children that will get him through anything he needs to do. Trust me, I know."

* * *

"Alright so basic training. We're going to split you all up into your best ability and work on that first. Ron you'll be with Hayden and so will you Trey. Luna your with Ona and Scarlet you'll be with Queen Lana. I'm going to be working with Rocky for a little while. After this we'll start training as a group. I'll see you lot at dinner," Harry said as they all broke up into their groups.

* * *

"Alright men let's see what you got. Swords out. Trey you need to change that grip of yours. Ron your stance is all wrong. Alright better now let's try this," Hayden said as he attacked them both, swinging two swords at a time.

* * *

"You receive visions if I am right?" Ona asked Luna. 

"Yes,"

"We will work on utilizing them. Then I'll work on your healing spells and charms,"

"Healing? How did you know?"

"You are not the only one with visions my dear. And that is lesson number one,"

* * *

"Potions are a tricky until you become the master of them. Your ingredients are your like your paint and you are the artist. You must use them to create a master piece,"

"I've never been good at potions,"

"No one is good at them until they understand what they are doing. So let us begin shall we?"

* * *

"Harry your leg is still bothering you isn't it?" Rocky asked as Harry and he stopped their sparing.

"Sometimes,"

"You should be resting it. Not pushing it,"

"I don't have a choice Rocky. That's why we need to keep practicing. I need to learn how to fight if it should flare up or just stop moving. If this leg doesn't work I need to know what to do,"

"This is dangerous Harry,"

"And that is why I'm working with you and not Hayden,"

"Harry if they find out,"

"They wont. Now let's try it again okay,"

* * *

"Blaise this is good research," Hermione said as she looked through the other girls books.

"Thank you. From you that is a real compliment,"

"I see what you mean though about a second part to this,"

"Do you think we can figure it out,"

"I think I may already have but I don't like my own answer,"

"How?"

"If the potion will extract the disease from Remus it needs another body to reside in correct?" Hermione asked as she shuffled papers back and forth.

"Correct,"

"Then the new host must be either willing to live with the disease or be able to fight it off," Hermione said.

"Fight it off?"

"Hand me that book next to you," Hermione said as Blaise did so.

"We need to go to Diagon Ally,"

* * *

"You will know real pain sweet one,"

"I know pain! You will though one day receive it and this I can swear you bastard! Be I dead or alive you will one day feel what I do,"

"But that day isn't today. So either get on the bed or I will force you,"

The woman did not move, she did not speak. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the room. He lifted her and placed her on the bed, she tried to struggle but soon everything went dark.

* * *

"I'm worried about him Hayden,"

"He's a strong lad Ona,"

"Can't you just talk to him? Please? He'll talk to you Hayden, he trusts you,"

"I'll think about it Ona. I promise,"

* * *

"Alright Scarlet now pivot to your left," Harry said as he had started private training sessions of his own with his friends. It had already been several weeks in elf time.

"Like this Harry?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, now you need to duck and roll like so. Good. Now you need to bring the offensive," Harry said as he clutched he leg.

"Harry,"

"I'm fine Scarlet. Let's just continue. Now tell me how will you bring the offensive,"

"I jump up and strike with what ever I have. Sometimes using the muggle method is preferred because the enemy will not be expecting it,"

"Good. How is sword training going?" Harry asked the adoptive Weasley.

"Good. I'm pretty good at it actually. But I think it's time that we head in to eat. After dinner I'm seeing the Queen again. We are going over a new potion tonight that can only be brewed when the moon is full,"

"You head in, I'll be along in a moment,"

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk. I'll be fine Scarlet. I swear you women worry to much,"

"Some one has to Harry," Scarlet replied as she headed towards the castle. Harry started to walk towards the lower gardens, were the Coopers had been buried.

* * *

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK! REMUS LUPIN! ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Zizi Potter- Black yelled out as she was looking for her husband and companions.

"Yes Zizi?" Arthur Weasley asked as he walked out and saw her.

"Arthur, good. Have you seen the other three?"

"Why?"

"Several items of mine are missing and I just know those three did it,"

"Zizi why don't I suggest we go sit down to eat. Sirius will surely show up at the smell of food,"

"You in on it aren't you?" Zizi said slightly shocked.

"Me? Of course not. I'm the minister of magic after all,"

"Arthur Weasley you will tell me were my husband is or I will tell your wife,"

"You wouldn't dare! Would you?"

"Oh I would. Now were can I find Sirius?"

"In the muggle room,"

"Thank you Arthur,"

* * *

"My lord we are ready,"

"When will it start?"

"In a weeks time,"

"The others,"

"Ready for their orders,"

"Then let it begin,"

* * *

"I'll take that, thank you" Zizi said as she took back her bag that Sirius and James were going through, Remus just shaking his head.

"Zizi," Sirius said.

"It is none of your business Sirius. Now you boys play nice tonight," Zizi said leaving the room in search of Ara, the girls had planning to do.

* * *

"Professor,"

"Ms. Granger," Snape greeted as both Hermione and Blaise walked into Snape's potions lab.

"Professor I have come to ask for a favor,"

"What is it Ms. Granger?"

"A potion, two actually that need to be brewed. You are the only one here who is competent enough to brew them,"

"What are they for?"

"A project that Blaise and I are working on,"

"The ingredients?" Snape asked for as Blaise handed him a sheet of paper.

"I have never seen this potion before,"

"It's new," Blaise said.

"Will you brew it?" Hermione asked.

"I will need a few weeks," Snape answered.

"Thank you Professor," both girls chimed as they left the room.

* * *

"Ginny can I help?" Rose asked as she walked into the nursery.

"No I'm good Rose. Why don't you give Mark and Bobby a call. Have them come over for dinner or something. I'm sure my mum and Winky would be happy to have more mouths to feed,"

"Alright. But if you need help with them just ask," Rose said as she left the room.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Cooper," Harry said standing at the grave of the birth parents of his children. "I've never had a chance to come pay my respects to you both. I just wanted to thank you for our children. I love the both of them more then I think I could ever love another person on this earth. And I just want to apologize for any mess ups I'll cause. I know I am not perfect I just hope you are watching the both of them and will be proud of them. What I really just want to say is thank you."

Harry stayed near the grave for a few more minutes till he turned around to head back to the castle to find Hayden standing near him.

"Hayden?"

"Hello Harry,"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"I'm fine Hayden. I wish every one would stop asking me that,"

"Harry I know what happened. You told me,"

"Hayden it does nothing to dwell on the past,"

"Harry,"

"Let's finish get to dinner before Ona worries. Then sleep. We need to up training,"

* * *

Months had passed in elven time even though for the residents of Griffin Manor it had barley been a month.

"Has any one seen the girls?" Zizi asked as she held Chris on her hip.

"Last I saw was that they dropped the twins off with Rose," Sirius said as he was playing chess with James.

"Really you both are no help. Can you two stop being bums and perhaps be productive?"

"We have nothing to do. We work at Hogwarts. Remus is off being all official. There are no pranks to be had. We spend our day playing chess," James said mournfully.

"James,"

"Yes Elizabeth,"

"Get a life," Zizi said as Sirius yelled checkmate.

* * *

"Harry,"

"Yes Luna,"

"We need to get back,"

"We're not meant to go back for another week Luna"

"Please Harry we must leave soon. Something bad is about to happen,"

"Luna?" Harry said.

"Please Harry,"

"Gather the others. I will inform Ona," Harry said, he had learned from Ona to always trust Luna's feelings. They would rarely lead him wrong.

* * *

"LET THEM GO!" Ginny yelled in Diagon Ally as she watched Hermione and Blaise disappear with two masked men.

"Ginny?" Fred yelled as he ran up to his sister, his wand out, George next to him.

"We need to get back to the Manor," George said.

"George go tell the others. Call Harry for help. I must go some where,"

"Not alone!" Fred and George said together.

"Fred you are welcome to come as long as you obey orders. George go! We don't know how much time we have," Ginny said as George disappeared.

"Where are we going?" Fred asked.

"You'll see!" Ginny said as she turned into a Ritza, her brother grabbed hold and they were both gone.

* * *

"Mudblood! Traitor!"

"Father," Blaise said as she looked at the man who shared nothing but DNA with her through the bars of the cell that both Hermione and her were in.

"Don't call me that! I am no longer related to you. My lord will be very happy to have you both in his possession. You to kill and you Mudblood will do valuable research for him or die,"

"Then kill me because I will never help Voldemort! And I am a pureblood fool. If you touch Blaise or I all I can promise you is a painful death,"

"By who? Harry Potter? That boy scares no one,"

"You will see!" Hermione said as she watched Blaise's father break both Blaise and her wand.

* * *

"Draco please," Ginny begged.

"I don't know Weasley. If I did I would tell you,"

"Malfoy," Fred growled as he was held back by his sister.

"I'll see what I can find out,"

"That's all I can ask Draco. Please call me as soon as you know something,"Ginny said as Draco left and she stood alone with her brother.

"We better get back Ginny,"

* * *

"You lot ready to leave?" Harry asked as Ron clutched his chest and fell to the ground.

"Ron!" every one yelled as Harry made it to his friend first just as Luna's eyes rolled back and forth till they were once again in a dreamy state.

"We must return now. Hermione and Blaise have been taken," Luna said as Harry screamed out loud and clutched his head.

"Harry!" Ona screamed as she rushed to his side.

"Hayden do something! How is this happening! Harry is suppose to be protected here," Ona yelled just as Harry calmed down and looked to Ron.

"Hermione," Ron breathed out as he looked at Harry in the eyes.

"They have her Ron,"

"What did you see," Ron asked, his face filled with anger and worry.

"They have Blaise and Hermione. Hermione has some information they want and they are torturing her to get it. Voldemort told me if I came he would release them,"

"You can't go Harry! Not alone at least. We need to plan this out," Trey said using his leveled head.

"Make me a promise," Ron begged Harry, looking his friend in the eye.

"What?"

"No matter what save Hermione first. Can you promise me that?"

"Ron," Harry said unsure.

"Promise me Harry that no matter what you will save her,"

"I will Ron. With everything I have I will,"

"Then I must leave you now," Ron said as Hedwig came to his aid.

"What? Why?"

"I can feel her death Harry. I can feel it as if it is me who I being killed. I will turn my self over to them and buy you time. I don't know how much but I will buy you time,"

"Ron you can't do this," Scarlet said her eyes filled with tears but Ron ignored her.

"You promised me Harry,"

"Ron if you do this,"

"I know Harry. I know what I am risking but if it saves Hermione then I will do it,"

"Ron,"

"You need to do this with out me Harry," Ron said as Hedwig and he disappeared.

"What do we do?" Scarlet asked.

"We return to the manor and plan an attack and hope that Ron can hold them off long enough for us to get to were we need to be,"

* * *

"Hermione," Ron said as he held her in the damp cell he had just be thrown in. His eye was bruised and his lip blistered but he had made it in, he had made it to Hermione.

"Ronald?" Hermione said as she looked at him. She looked tired, worn out and bruised.

"Blaise and you alright?" he asked as he looked both girls over.

"We alright Ron. But what are you doing here?" Hermione said.

"Here to buy Harry and the others time,"

"Ron,"

"What are they after Hermione?"

"They are trying to recruit werewolves but they are having trouble with it since Remus has become vice minister," Hermione started.

"They think if they can offer a cure that they will get more werewolves over to their side," Blaise said.

"But there is no cure," Ron said.

"There is one that just hasn't been tested yet," Hermione answered.

"You found one?" Ron said amazed.

"Well Blaise did. I just helped her finish it up. That was why we were in Diagon Ally. We needed a specific pendent made,"

"And that's when my bastard of a father must of spotted us,"

"And we ended up here," Hermione finished as Ron hugged her tighter.

"YOU THREE!" a voice yelled, Lucius Malfoy.

"Bloody death eater!" Ron said looking Malfoy in the eye.

"You wont be singing that tune for long Weasley. I have instructions to take you to camp Torontos. I'll be suprised if you three last a week," Malfoy said laughing as he sent stunners at the trio who would wake up to find themselves chained to a line of people, led out into a work field, one Blaise had seen before.

"Stay together, cover each other and trust no one," Ron said as they were put to work, a death eater, with a cruel smile, red hair and blue eyes were watching over them, a muggle whip in one hand and his wand in the other.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! 


	43. Pt 2 Earth Quakes

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_What have i done? Oh boy this chapter will be intresting..._

"They have my daughter! What do you expect me to do Zizi! Sit around here with my thumbs in my ears? James, Remus are you ready?"

"Of course I am but Sirius my sister is right! We don't even know were they are yet,"

"I'm with Sirius for once! They have Hermione and Blaise! Those girls are defenseless by themselves. They could be dead already,"

"I'm going to call the Ritza's and see if they can help us locate them. Just give me some time," Ginny said joining the argument, this was all her fault.

"You do that Ginny," Harry said as he materialized with Trey, Luna and Scarlet.

"Where is Ron?" Fred said looking at the returning group, they looked stronger...the air seemed the crackle around them.

"He has been taken as well. He is buying us time to get there but we need to find out were they are. We already went to were I was told but the place has been deserted," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said, unsure what he knew, how much trouble she would be in.

"Go the Ritzas and see what help you can get from them Ginny. We will talk later," Harry said as he waved his hand and a map appeared on the table in front of them.

"Trey assemble the others in the dinning hall and wait for my orders," Harry said as Trey gave a half salute to Harry and was off.

"Luna is there any way you can find out?" Harry asked.

"I'm trying Harry. The map will help though, thank you."

"Scarlet,"

"Yes Harry?"

"I want you to go get your brother,"

"She is not going alone!" George said.

"She knows what to do George," Harry said looking at Scarlet who nodded and left.

"What about us?" James said to his son.

"Join Trey in the muggle room,"

"Harry,"

"Sirius don't argue with me. We need to plan this out. Until we know were they are we don't have much of a chance of anything. Go to the muggle room and wait. Zizi please stay,"

"Okay Harry,"

* * *

"Father," Draco Malfoy said as he pushed a door open to his father's chambers at the work camp.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy said as he finished buttoning his shirt. A woman with dark, matted red hair laid bruised on the bed, wrapped in a thin sheet. "What is it?"

"Our Lord is looking for you. He has sent me to find you,"

"Where is he?"

"In the dinning hall," Draco said, his eyes fixed on the woman curled on the bed, Lucius taking it for another meaning.

"You like it Draco? I will attend to our Lord it is high time you enjoyed yourself son. I'll lock the door as I leave," Lucius said with a wolfish grin. He picked up his cane and left the room, all that was heard was the click of the door. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a charm to protect the room from outside ears.

"Who are you?" Draco asked the woman, not sure if what he thought could be true.

"Why should my name matter? You are a Malfoy? Then get on with it? Don't expect me to make this easy for you," the woman said, her face set in stone.

"Are you Lily Potter?" Draco asked as he looked into her eyes that were green. She did not respond.

"My name is Draco Malfoy but I am not my father's son. I can get you help, I can tell your son were you are,"

"My son died a long time ago," she said with venom.

"Your son lived. I go to Hogwarts with him. If I can get word to him,"

"My son is dead,"

"I want to help you,"

"There is no help for me. I will die here," she said as the door handle shuck and a soft pop was heard.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered as he smacked her across the face.

"You insolent mudblood," Draco yelled as the door was opened and there stood a death eater with a harassed looking Ronald Weasley.

"Malfoy..."growled Ron.

"Finally in your place Weasley," Draco said with a laugh as he pushed out of the room. He had to get word to Ginny. But it would have to wait till his patrol was done other wise he would be found out and he would be dead and no use to any one.

* * *

::Before::

"NO!" Hermione yelled as she saw a death eater walk over to an older man who had fallen from the heat. The death eater had a whip in his hand and he looked ready to use it.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he stood in front of his girl friend as the whip came down. Ron through his arm out, (a trick he had been taught by Hayden that he never thought he'd have to use) the whip wrapping itself around Ron's arm.

"You stupid boy!" the death eater said with a laugh as he pulled out his wand.

"Roger,"

"Davis what do you want?"

"Malfoy is looking for you,"

"I'm busy,"

"The dark lord has orders for you. Will you disobey?"

"Of course not but this lot,"

"Needs to be punished. I will take care of it. Go before you are in their place," Davis said as Roger nodded, kicked Ron once in the ribs and left. By this time Blaise was next to Hermione trying to keep the older man calm. The death eater, Davis used his wand and made the whip disappear.

"Can you carry him?" he whispered to Ron who looked at the man and felt he knew him but wasn't sure why as he caught his breath.

"Yes," replied Ron.

"Then help him up and follow me, all of you,"

"And what if we don't?" asked Blaise.

"Then you will die. Now follow me," the man said as Ron, with the help for the girls was able to get the older man into a standing position, just enough so Ron could carry/ drag him, the girls helping to support him. They ended up walking back to their cell, Ron lowered the man onto the floor as the girls stood behind him.

"What do you want with us?" asked Hermione even though Ron tried to shush her.

"I want you two to stay in here and make no noise. You boy are to come with me,"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Blaise yelled.

"Leave him alone! Take me please! This is all my fault!" yelled Hermione as the man grabbed Ron roughly and started dragging him away as the cell door locked.

* * *

::Present::

Ron was dragged over to the side wall of the room, where a chain came out of the wall and was then by the death eather, wrapped around his ankle.

"There is no use trying to get it off. It is enchanted. I will be back," the death eater said giving a sympathetic look at the woman who sat, shocked on the bed. He left the room, slamming the door behind him and casting a spell on it to keep it locket.

Ron tried to struggle with the chain as the woman watched him from the bed.

"He's right, it won't budge."

"I have to try," Ron said as he continued pulling at the chain.

"I need to put cloths on," the woman said as Ron had not yet looked up.

"I will not look," Ron replied as he examined the chain. The woman rose from her bed and dropped the sheet. She found a pair of grubby muggle jeans she put on and a faded navy blue t-shirt. The whole time she kept one eye on the boy, he couldn't be more then eighteen, why was he here. Why did the death eater bring him to her room?

"I'm done," she said out loud as Ron finally looked up at her, dropping the chain from his hands. She looked familiar, she had red hair and was petite but he was sure he had never meant her in his life but that was when he noticed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ron asked almost scared of the answer.

"My name isn't important,"

"It could be very important," Ron said, trying to remain calm.

"What is yours? Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I will answer yours if you answer mine," Ron asked, knowing as he looked at the woman that she need helped. She looked like she had been hurt recently, tired, almost haggard.

"Alright," the woman said.

"My name is Ron, Ronald Weasley. I'm a student at Hogwarts, two of my friends, one my girlfriend had been captured. I came here to buy my friends time to get here,"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen Ma'am,"

"Seventeen? How could you put yourself in this situation? Noble yes, but you are no help to your friends here. Teenagers fighting? Please tell me Dumbledore is dead and has had no part in this,"

"Well he has had no part in this but you have yet to answer my question. Who are you? Are You Lily Potter? Please I must know. Your son is my best friend,"

"My son? You must have it wrong. My son died when he was a baby,"

"No! Your son survived that night with nothing but a scar on his forehead. Your son is Harry Potter, my best friend, my brother. Your eyes, they match his,"

"Your lying,"

"No Mrs. Potter I am not. Your son survived and is now planning on finding my friends and I. He will find us soon and we will be fine,"

"If what you say is true my son is no older then you are,"

"Your son is an heir, a very powerful heir to two of the most powerful wizards that have ever existed,"

"It can't be true. I never thought," Lily Potter said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"He's alive?"

"Yes, I swear it on my life," Ron said, hoping that she would believe him.

"My daughter,"

"Rose," Ron said with a small smile. "We just found out about her last year. She's back at Harry's home with her father,"

"James? James is alive!" Lily said in a tone Ron couldn't read.

"Yes. He was being held captive. Harry found him almost a year ago,"

"Your related to Arthur Weasley aren't you?" Lily asked.

"He is my father,"

"He is a good man and I will trust that you are the same. So I want you to listen to me and listen well other wise you will not survive here,"

"I'm an heir as well Mrs. Potter,"

"Unless you can do wandless magic you are of no help. I don't know who that man was who brought you here or why but when he returns you do not speak a word,"

"What are you talking about," Ron asked as the door opened and the man who had brought Ron there entered the room. Lily stood in front of Ron, her right hand balled up into a fist.

"You will leave this boy alone do you hear me? I will give you what ever you want, I will not fight you but you will leave him alone. You will not touch him!" Lily almost screamed. She was getting ready, she would fight him if she had to. No death eater was going to touch her son's friend. Not if she could prevent it.

The man laughed, "Ronald Weasley," he said "I'm sure you don't know who I am. I was gone before you were born. But I am sure you have heard stories about me,"

Ron stood behind Harry's mum and stared at the man, "It can't be," he said as he took in what the man looked like, dark red hair, blue eyes, freckles...three that formed a triangle right on the side of his face.

"You see the birth mark don't you?" the man asked.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Ron screamed as he pushed himself in front of Lily and tried to punch the man, who stood to far away for Ron to reach though he tried.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" he screamed, his blood boiling.

"You don't understand, though I don't expect you to. I will help you get out of here. I have a letter written of your location to send. I just wanted to know who to send it to. When the fight starts I will take you and Mrs. Potter to safety till you can be sent back to your family,"

"Why should I trust you! And what of Hermione and Blaise?"

"Trust that my loyalty has always been to your mother. Your friends I can not bring here unless you would like them to suffer the same fate as Mrs. Potter. My brother will watch over them on the fields and keep them safe till help comes,"

"You both survived?" Ron said perplexed, why Lily watched this just as confused.

"Yes. A story for later perhaps. Who should I send this letter to?"

"Harry Potter but let me write to it. Other wise he may not believe it," Ron said not adding that he could hardly believe it.

The death eater gave Ron the letter and a self inking quill and Ron quickly read the letter and added a few sentences of his own.

"Should you not send it to Dumbledore? Please if Harry get hurt,"

"Trust me Mrs. Potter your son will know what to do," Ron said as he gave the letter back to the death eater.

"I swear to you right now," Ron said, "If you are trying to trick me or if Hermione or Blaise are hurt I will track you down and kill you myself. Our blood relation wont save you,"

"I swear to you they will not be harmed,"

"And what of Mrs. Potter and I? Are we to stay here till another death eater comes?"

"I have a plan. It is something that I have been researching to try and rescue Mrs. Potter. I have only found out of your survival a few weeks ago Mrs. Potter. Please forgive me for not coming sooner," Lily said nothing as she kept studying this man trying to figure out who he was.

"What is the plan?"

"This," the man said pulling out a brown bag and handing it to Lily. "When they enter just throw a handful of it in their face. It will put them to sleep for a half hour. During this time they will dream they had done what they had come to do and when they wake they will leave,"

"When they wake they will see me with no bruises or cuts?" Lily replied.

"They will, it's an after effect of the dust. Ron I will cast a charm on you so that you can not be seen,"

"Remove the chain," Ron said.

"If I do you may try to escape ruining all plans,"

"I promise I wont. I have no wand to help me. If you want my trust you will do it," Ron said.

The death eater nodded and undid the chain and using his wand put a charm on Ron, one that would keep the other death eaters from seeing him.

"I must go now and send this letter. I will be back in the morning," he said as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Who is he?" Lily asked still not sure who that man was.

"I think Mrs. Potter he may have been my dead Uncle,"

"Gideon and Fabian! Molly's brothers?" Lily asked.

"One in the same I think," Ron said as he held out his hand and a brilliant sword materialized.

"Bloody hell," Lily said as she looked at the beautiful yet deadly weapon.

"I'm King Arthur's heir and this was his sword. I'm going to hide it just incase,"

"Do you trust them,"

"I don't know, I really don't,"

* * *

"Zizi do you have clue where they can be?" Harry asked his aunt.

"The only place I can think of is the camps. But there are many of them. To search all of them at the same time,"

"Would be impossible," Harry replied as he looked over to Luna who was studying the maps.

"Anything?"

"No Harry," Luna said as she continued to trace her hands over the map.

"Harry," Neville said walking into the room, holding his hand, it seem bruised.

"What is it?"

"Scarlet is back with Malfoy. I had to quite him down a bit but he's being held in the kitchen for you to talk to him,"

"Thanks Neville. Zizi can you fix his hand?"

"Got it," Zizi said pulling out her wand and waving it over Neville's hand.

"Harry,"

"Snape," Harry replied as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I have truth serum if you require it,"

"Thank you," Harry said as he opened the door to find Scarlet and the Weasely twins standing watch over Draco Malfoy whose left eye was bruised.

"Leave," Harry said to them.

"Harry," Scarlet started.

"No questions now leave. You all have jobs to preform, even you professor," Harry said to Snape who had followed.

"The serum," Snape said as he left a small vial on the counter for Harry who gave the rest of them one last look before they left.

"Where are they Malfoy," Harry asked.

"If I am gone to long they will know it was me who told,"

"So let's get this over quick then," Harry growled as he lifted the potion. "Will I need this,"

"No I would prefer if you did not use it unless you want me spouting your secrets out to my father,"

"Then where are Ron, Blaise and Hermione,"

"I saw Weasley but not the others. I believe they are being held at camp Torantos, were we found Granger's mum,"

"You saw Ron,"

"Yes and I have to tell you something Potter. I hate helping you but if you are going to try and do what I think you are you need to know this,"

"What?"

"I think your mum is alive. I think I saw her and I think Weasely is with her as we speak,"

"What? My mother? Are you sure,"

"No but she had your bloody eyes,"

"It could be a trick," Harry said, to Draco almost pleading.

"I don't know Potter. I'm just telling you what I saw. Now you must send me back before I am missed,"

"Fine but know this Malfoy that if you are lying to me,"

"I swear I'm not Potter,"

"Then go," Harry said as Hedwig flew into Draco and they both disappeared.

"HARRY!"

"Rose?" Harry asked as his sister came running into the room, a letter grasped in her hand.

"Harry this just came for you out of the floo," Rose said handing Harry the parchment. Harry broke the seal and look at the letter. There was two different writings on it, one at the beginning that he knew to be Ron's.

_Harry, _

It's me mate. I'm writing to let you know that the following information is true. But I do not know if it a trap of if we can trust the man who is helping us. If it cost to many lives don't come. Remember what you promised mate, get Hermione and Blaise. Don't worry about me.

Ron

Mr. Potter,

Your friends are located at the Torantos camp. I've included directions. Worry about rescuing the two girls I will make sure your friend is returned to you un harmed.

A Friend

"What does it say Harry?" Rose asked.

"Go to Trey tell him to make sure every one is ready for battle. Write a letter to Dumbledore and asked for back up. Get the Order of the Lily here as well. Can you do that Rose?"

"Got it Harry," Rose said as Harry handed her the letter so she could copy the directions down for Dumbledore. The battle would soon begin.

* * *

"Hermione you must calm down," Blaise said to her friend.

"Calm down," Hermione whispered fiercely. "They have Ron! How are we going to help him."

"You'll just have to wait. And I suggest not talking so loud," a man said from outside their cell.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, wishing she had her wand.

"A friend for now. Just stay calm and obey orders until your friends come with help. I will be protecting you both the best I can till then,"

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He is safe. You will see him again," the man replied as he walked away, leaving Hermione and Blaise with just a glimmer of hope.

* * *

"You brought them back with you?" Harry said to Ginny as she returned with a pack of ten Ritzas.

"They can help us Harry,"

"Fine," Harry replied as he looked at Ginny, "Any chance of you staying behind."

"Nope," she replied.

"Then I want you to stay close to my father,"

"Harry,"

"Stay close to my father. It isn't just for your sake Ginny,"

"Okay Harry,"

"Alright go gather everyone into the muggle room. We will leave at dawn so be ready,"

"I am Harry," Ginny said as she twirled her wand in her hand, she was ready for a fight.

* * *

"You really know my son," Lily said as they were left alone for the night. Several death eaters had come and gone, never suspecting a thing.

"Yes,"

"Can you tell me about him? Is he a good boy? Is he studious or is he a prat like his father was? Who raised him? Was it Sirius? Please tell me anything you can."

"He's a great guy, my best mate. I consider him a brother to me. He is studious but he likes to have fun. He's an amazing quiditch player,"

"Really? Is he a chaser like his father?"

"No he's a seeker. Best one I think the school has ever seen,"

"Does he like Hogwarts,"

"You could say it is his home," Ron said trying to avoid questions of Harry's childhood.

"I really can't believe he is alive. After all this time. For so long I thought there was a chance but they told me he was gone. And I guess after awhile I started to believe it," she said with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Harry's a great guy Mrs. Potter. What I can't wrap my head around is you being here. I mean we all knew the possibility of you being alive but I never thought we would find you, at least not this soon," Ron said with his usual amount of tack.

"It's okay. I never expected to be found. I thought I would die here. I'm glad for the glimmer of hope that I wont. To see my children again and James," she said her husbands name like she wasn't sure, "gives me the will to make it out of here."

"Mrs. Potter," Ron started as the whole room shook with such ferocity that Lily fell off the bed she had been sitting on, Ron's sword falling out from it's hiding place behind the window curtains.

"What was that? And earth quake?" Lily asked as Ron scrambled over and retrieved his sword as he looked out the barred window and smiled. For just behind the wall that kept the prisoners out stood Harry and an army of wizards and witches throwing spell after spell. Shaking the area down to it's core.

"You could say that," Ron said look at Lily, a smile still on his face. "Earth Quake Potter"

* * *

_Oh boy what have I done? I hope you have enjoyed enjoyed. But no one is out of the woods yet sorry to say. Enjoy and please Review_


	44. HomeKinda

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Well Enjoy, more to come soon! Please REVIEW! _

"How much longer?" Sirius asked Harry who was standing in front of the wall, breathing in deep.

"One more push should do it. Is every one ready?" Harry asked.

"We are all set Harry," Trey said from his left. Harry nodded and with one last deep breath he sent the strongest spell he could at the wall and watched it crumble down into rumble.

"GO! WE ARE TAKING THIS CAMP! GO!" Harry yelled as he raised his sword and was the first the rush over the pile of rumble, soon followed the ritzas and the others.

* * *

"We're under attack," Lucius said to his lord, Voldemort. "And badly outnumbered,"

"Leave several men to fight. At least they can kill some mudbloods. We will retreat to safer grounds,"

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Hermione said with a smile.

"I do," Blaise said, smiling just as wide.

"Here," a voice, their 'protector' said as he handed them two wands.

"I was unable to save yours but I stole these. I will open your cell and then I must leave. You will be alright now,"

"Thank you," Hermione said as she walked out of the cell with Blaise.

"Who are you? Please tell me your name. If you are caught by our side," Hermione said.

"I wont be! Now go! Find your friends," he said as he left.

"We must release every one," Hermione said as she looked at the rows and rows of cells.

"Then let's do it," Blaise said as she lifted her wand and opened the first cell, a group of men walking out.

"What do we do?" they asked.

"Fight. Our friends are here. They will try and take this place," Blaise explained.

"We can help open the cell doors," one of the men said.

"We are wizards, muggle born."

"Wands?" Hermione asked as a group of death eaters came running in. Hermione and Blaise started blasting off spells and the men attacked them till the group of death eaters were down. Each of the men with a wand now in their hands.

"Good enough?"

"Very," replied Hermione as they started running up and down the stairs and halls pulling open the cells.

* * *

"My son! Oh my Godric," Lily said looking out the window and seeing a boy with black hair morph into a lion and biting a death eater in the throat.

"He's an animagus," Lily said shocked at not only witnessing her son change forms but at watching him kill.

"Long story," Ron replied as the door was thrown open and in walked Blaise's father.

"YOUR COMING WITH ME!" he shouted as he grabbed her hair.

Ron with out thinking raised his sword and plunged it into the man's back, the death eater's eyes growing big as he hit the floor dead, Ron pulling his sword out just as two other death eaters walked in. Ron recognizing them as the men who claimed to be his uncles.

"We must leave now," one of them said.

"To where?" Lily asked as he looked at Ron with the eyes of a mother who had just watched a child take a life.

"A safe haven. I promise we mean no harm," the other said as he pulled out a muggle pen.

"Portkey?" Ron said as the other brother grabbed hold.

"Yes, both of you grab on,"

Ron and Lily both did, hoping to Merlin himself they were doing the right thing.

* * *

"Scarlet, Ginny, Da and Sirius take the Ritzas and head towards the doors to that Castle on the hill. I want a clean path that way," Harry yelled as his orders were put into action.

The group started to do as they had been ordered.

"Scarlet!" Ginny screamed in horror as she watched her adoptive sister hit with a hex that through her to the ground.

"My daughter at last," Lucius Malfoy said with a laugh as Ginny stood in front of her sister, her wand pointed at Malfoy sr. James and Sirius who had been ahead of Ginny and Scarlet, had seen what happened and were now trying to make their way back to the girls.

"Move Weasley. I just want what is mine," Lucius said to Ginny.

"She is my sister Malfoy! You will not take her, not why I stand,"

"And I," Draco Malfoy said coming to stand next to Ginny, his wand held poised to attack.

"Draco," Lucius said truly surprised. "My own son!"

"You will not harm my sister. If you attack her I will attack you back. I am no longer the child who took their punishments quietly. I would die to protect my sister. I don't want to fight you father but I will if I must,"

"How dare you betray me! How dare you after all I have done for you!" Lucius said watching as James and Sirius were closing in.

"You've chosen your side then! You will not live long to enjoy it," Lucius said as he disappeared in a poof.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled seeing Susan Bones laying on the ground. "Go to her! I will help your sister" Ginny yelled as Draco nodded and left.

* * *

"Just stay still," Susan Bones said, a member of the Order of the Lily as she was tending to a fallen muggle with the healing spells she had been learning over the summer.

"Behind you," the muggle tried to say as Susan was blasted off her feet and thrown to the ground, a death eater standing above her, laughing,

"I helped kill your whole family girl. It's pleases me I will get to kill you as..." but the death eater never finished as he sank to his knees, holding his side that was now spurting blood from a strong cutting curse. Susan looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing behind the fallen death eater.

"Malfoy,"

"You need to be careful next time Bones or you'll end up dead," Draco Malfoy said as he fired off a curse at another death eater.

"Your on our side?" Susan said as she through up a protecting shield.

"It would seem so," Draco Malfoy replied, still not believing what he had just done.

* * *

"HERMIONE! BLAISE!" screamed Sirius at seeing his daughter and Blaise.

"Da," Hermione said with a wild smile, her hair was thrown about her, dirt was all over her face, a small cut now displayed above her left brow.

"Are you girls alright," Sirius asked as he hugged Hermione tightly.

"We are fine da, just fine! How is the fight going,"

"We will have the camp soon. Come we must go," Sirius said as they stumbled upon five death eaters. Hermione looked around and saw that the people she had released, who she had told to run and leave had stayed, had picked up anything they could as weapons and surrounded the death eaters who were unaware.

"Blood traitors," one of them said. Sirius went to reply but Hermione beat him to it.

"Perhaps but if you try and hurt us you will die,"

"Is that so? You are out numbered,"

"No I think it is you who is out numbered," Hermione said as she pulled back her fist and hit the death eater square in the jaw as the others swarmed down on the rest.

"Come," Sirius said grabbing his daughter's hand and pulling her out of the fray.

* * *

"The camp is ours," Trey said reporting to Harry who stood in the middle of what had once been a work field, a battle field and now a victory ground.

"Casualties on our side?" Harry asked towards Luna.

"None. We have some injured but nothing life threatening,"

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as she broke into the victory ring of people who had surround Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he hugged his friend and cousin.

"You alright?" Harry asked who had imagined the worst thing happening to his friends.

"I'm fine. Just a little banged up. Nothing to bad. Have you found Ron? Why don't I see him,"

"He isn't here Hermione. I believe he is safe though,"

"What do you mean he isn't here," Hermione yelled at Harry.

"Can you just trust me Hermione. For now please." Harry said as he heard yelling.

"Let him go! I said let him go! He save my life! If it wasn't for him I would be dead and perhaps countless others!"

"Susan?" Harry said as he walked through a mass of people to see Fred Weasley holding Draco Malfoy by his robes.

"Harry will you tell Fred to let Malfoy down,"

"He's a death eater," Harry said not sure what to think of the blond.

"He saved my life," Susan said.

"And mine Harry as well as Scarlet's," Ginny said walking over.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Scarlet had been hurt and Lucius Malfoy was ready to attack both of us. Draco switched sides. He came to my aid and Scarlet's and then he went to Susan's."

"Fred,"

"Yes Harry?"

"Bring him back to the Manor. I want him locket in the muggle room till I return. Post a guard,"

"Harry," Ginny said in protest.

"At least let me go with him," Susan said. "He's hurt Harry. Look at his shoulder. At least let me tend to it," Susan demanded.

"Fine. Susan go with Fred," Harry said as Fred smiled happily and holding onto Draco Malfoy and now Susan Bones, vanished.

"Harry," Ginny tried to say but was interrupted when Arthur Weasley arrived.

"Mr. Weasley,"

"Harry I can't believe you did this,"

"Sir," Harry tried to say.

"No let me finish my son. An amazing feat if I do say so. But what to do with all these people. No homes, no money,"

"Hermione," Harry yelled and idea forming.

"Mr. Weasley, yes Harry?" Hermione said as she walked over, trying to clean her hands on her jeans.

"I'm glad to see you safe Hermione. Any word on Ronald yet? Molly has been out of her mind with worry,"

Not yet sir. But for these people I have an idea. Hermione you have access to the Potter and Black vaults right? Why not set up a fund?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea. I can have it done in a few days,"

"You should rest a little Hermione. Get cleaned up first," suggested Blaise, who also just wanted a long bath and perhaps a good book to read.

I'm fine. Really I am. I'll go back to the manor and clean up. I need to keep busy," Hermione said, leaving out the part that if she didn't she'd go crazy waiting for news on Ron.

"But where will the people stay?" Mr. Weasley said.

"We have two more weeks till the summer is over. May I offer Hogwarts grounds till then," Dumbledore said joining the conversation.

"Thank you Professor. I will start the transportation process at once," Mr. Weasley replied leaving to get that in motion.

"Hermione, Blaise go find my Da and Sirius and go back to the manor,"

"Alright Harry," replied Hermione.

"Where is Remus?" Blaise asked.

"He is around here some where. He's fine and I will make sure he comes back tonight,"

"Thank you Harry,"

"Now go get some rest, the both of you," Harry demanded as they left.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ron asked as his brain stopped spinning.

"Welcome," one of the men said "to Red's Palace."

Ron looked around the room and it was far from a palace, more like a shack. They stood in what must of been the living room. The walls were bare, there sat a sofa and chair and a small table and muggle tv as well as an old fireplace with a mantle.

"Why don't the both of you sit and we will go make some food,"

"The both of you are safe here. After we eat we will answer questions," one of them said as Ron was about to speak.

"Alright," replied Ron as he sat down on the worn out red chair. Lily sat on the sofa. They remained quite until Lily was sure they were gone from the room.

"We should leave," she whispered to Ron.

"Mrs. Potter I think for now we will stay here. I have a way out of here should we need to leave but I have questions that I need answered before I leave," Ron said, needing to know if those men really were his uncles and if so why they had become death eaters.

"Are you sure we have away out?" Lily asked.

"Hedwig," Ron whispered and a few seconds later she arrived.

"Oh Godric," Lily said amazed.

"Hedwig wait near by. Come as soon as I call for you, alright girl?" Ron asked.

Hedwig nodded her head and disappeared just as the two men walked back in, both carrying a tray of sandwiches and drinks.

"It's turkey and pumpkin juice,"

"Who is who?" Ron asked as he reached for a sandwich and handed it to Lily and took one for himself.

"I'm Fabian," the one said who had the birthmark on his face.

"And I am Gideon,"

"Where is your birthmark?" Ron asked.

"I would show you but it is on my arse and I don't think you'd want to see my bum," Gideon replied with mirth in his eyes.

"So do my brothers," Ron replied.

"Which ones?" asked Fabian as he sat on a wooden bench.

"The twins, Fred and George. I don't think you two ever meant them. You left before mum had them. Which brings me to my questions. Why are you still alive? Working as death eaters? How did you know our relation?"

"It's a long story," Gideon said.

"Well I would like to know why," Ron replied.

"And I," added Lily. "If you both are who you say you are then you were friends to my husband. You helped train him after Hogwarts. What happened?" asked Lily.

"It starts back before the twins were born," Gideon said looking to his brother.

"We were almost killed. Many thought we had been. But we were in a muggle hospital and Dumbledore found us,"

"He told us," Gideon said "that the world thought us dead. Your mother had already planned our funeral,"

"Dumbledore said we had a chance to protect our family, your mother and her children."

"He asked up to become spies. To join the death eaters,"

"We did as he asked. And even after Voldemort was defeated the first time, we stayed trying to keep contacts. We knew he would rise again,"

"But we have always kept our eye on your Mum and her family," Fabian said, looking at Ron, his eyes holding sadness and pain.

"Are you coming back then? Are you coming back to see Mum?"

"We don't know," Gideon replied.

"We've blown our cover but going back? Molly would castrate us,"

"Perhaps but my Mum would want you both back. You're her brothers," Ron said.

"We've done things we are not proud of,"

"Horrible things,"

"Think about it, please" Ron said with a bit of desperation," Mrs. Potter if it's alright with you we will stay the night and leave in the morning,"

"Is there some where I can clean up?" she asked towards the twins.

"If you follow me Lily," Fabian said getting up and leading her to the shower.

* * *

"Susan knock when you are ready to come out," Fred said as he sealed the door as he left.

"That was stupid of you," Draco said to Susan.

"Show me that I am not. Take your shirt off so I can heal your shoulder up before it leaves a bad scar," Susan said as she called for Winky who brought her a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth.

"I'm fine,"

"Malfoy take your shirt off," she said as he finally relented. "Now sit!" Susan demanded as she soaked the cloth and started to clean his shoulder.

"Bloody hell," Draco Malfoy hissed.

"I'm sorry but it has to be cleaned before I can heal it," Susan said.

"Fine just get it done,"

"I don't understand why you have to be so rude to people who are trying to help you,"

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said backing off.

"No it's fine. I guess I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life, you didn't have to do that,"

"Yes I did," Draco said, as all different feelings were going through his head, he leaned in and caught her lips with his own. Susan and Draco stayed together for several minutes before Susan pulled back.

"I'm sorry," Susan muttered as she sent a charm at his shoulder, the wound closing up by itself.

"Susan," Draco said, moving towards her. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He never thought he'd find himself in this situation.

"What Malfoy?"

"I...you know you can call me Draco. Susan it wasn't just for my sister that I turned,"

"You're a death eater's son,"

"But a good man," Ginny said walking into the room.

"Ginny! Weasley!" they both yelled.

"Sorry I just came back to make sure Fred didn't kill you Draco. Susan, Draco is a good guy now wether he chooses to admit it or not. He has been working with me since last year."

"Is this true?" Susan asked towards Draco, not sure what she felt.

"Yes,"

"I'd give him a chance Susan. He isn't so bad once you get to know him," Ginny said and then turned to Draco. "You did a stupid thing out there Draco. One could of think you were a Gryffindor,"

"Slytherin with Gryffindor tendencies I guess,"

"I'm glad your now on our side Draco," Ginny said as Susan stayed off to the side, she wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't like him...could she?

"I don't know if Potter will see it like that,"

"We will just have to make him then," Ginny replied.

* * *

"Alright, I'm heading back to the manor," Harry said to Dumbledore. He was hoping he'd get some kind of word from Ron. He wasn't sure were his friend was, but he had to trust that Ron knew what he was doing. Perhaps he was even really with his mother.

"Send Ms. Granger to Hogwarts tomorrow Harry and I will help her draw the papers up for the fund,"

"I will sir," Harry said as he gathered Trey, Luna and Scarlet and left for the manor.

* * *

"Your back," James said to Harry as he appeared in the dinning hall, he hugged his son.

"I'm fine da. Every one here alright?" Harry asked.

"Just fine. Everyone is getting cleaned up. Dobby has dinner cooking so everyone should be down soon."

"Is Malfoy still under lock down?" Harry asked.

"As far as I know he is. I know Susan Bones and Ginny were with him but they left him to go clean up. But I think Snape went to talk to him. What are you going to be doing with him?" James asked his son.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to go have Dobby make him a plate of food and bring it to him,"

* * *

"Da I wish you would leave me alone. I swear I am fine," Hermione said as she walked into her room wrapped in a towel after a long hot shower.

"I know I just need to make sure. I mean if anything had happened to you Hermione,"

"I'm fine da. Where is mum?"

"She is getting Chris for dinner. Don't change the subject on me young lady. I am still your father and if you dare to leave this house again with out me I will lock you in this room,"

"And I would find a way to escape. But we will need to go get Blaise and I new wands. Ours were snapped when they caught us," Hermione said calmly.

"Your just like your mum do you know what? Bad things happen and you just stay calm,"

"Something I am working on. If I don't I would be flying off the handles knowing that Ron isn't here. In stead I choose to remain calm and trust Harry that Ron is safe and will be home soon,"

"I at least hope your brother is like me. Really a Black who doesn't fly off the handles, it's unnatural," Sirius said with a laugh as Hermione kicked him out of her room to get dressed.

* * *

"Blaise may I come in?" Remus asked as he knocked on her door at Harry's home.

"Yes," Blaise said as Remus turned the handle and walked into her room. She was showered and dressed already but was brushing out the knots from her hair. She placed the brush down when she realized it was Remus who had walked in, her guardian.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as he looked her over, she looked tired but other wise normal.

"Yes I am fine Remus, just fine. I thought you wouldn't be here till after dinner,"

"I was able to get back. I wanted to come check on you. And I also have news,"

"Yes?" Blaise asked.

"We found your father. I am sorry to say Blaise but he was killed. And it would seem a sword had been driven through his chest,"

"Good then the bastard got what he deserved," Blaise said trying not to feel any sadness for the man who had once been her father, who had once been good to her till be became consumed by the dark arts.

"Blaise why did they grab you? We caught some of Voldemort's followers alive and they said that Hermione and you had information that they wanted and refused to give it to them,"

"I wish I didn't have to tell you like this Remus. I don't want to give you hope when Hermione and I never got to finish our research and talk to Harry about it."

"I don't understand? Research?"

"Remus you and Ara have been so good to Alec and me. You took us both in when we had no one. And I know Ara and you want a child of your own but your afraid to pass on your disease to a child. I started looking into a cure,"

"Blaise that's impossible. There is no cure,"

"No know cure. But Hermione and I have been researching it all summer and we found away to dispel the disease from you but there is a problem,"

"Let's say that I believe this. Explain it to me,"

"A potion would dispel the disease but not destroy it. The disease would go right back into your body or transfer to another human being once the potion is used. So we had to come up with away to get rid of it and we think we did. That was why we had gone to Diagon Alley. We needed a silver charm made which would be worn by some one willing to take on the disease and fight it. If they could fight it and push it into the charm it would be destroyed,"

"Why do I feel like there is a but,"

"The charm has to be silver and the disease would enter the persons body. So there would be pain,"

"Silver could kill anyone who does it,"

"That's why we need some one strong enough to fight it,"

"I wont let you or anyone else do that for me," Remus said a little more harshly then he meant.

"But Remus it could work,"

"And expose some one else to my disease. I could never ask any one to do that for me,"

"Then why ask when I'll do it," Trey Williams said as he walked into Blaise's room. "I came to tell you that dinner was ready but I would be more then willing to help."

"No! No! Not going to happen! I will not put any one in danger,"

"I'm offering Mr. Lupin. I am an heir, I can do it,"

"Just think about it Remus," Blaise said as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy," Severus Snape said as he walked past Fred Weasley.

"Professor," Draco said, surprised that his former mentor was coming to see him.

"I have heard some stories about you Mr. Malfoy that I wish you to confirm as truth or not,"

"Yes?"

"Drink this first," Snape said pushing a potion towards him, truth serum.

Draco stared at it only for a second before he uncorked it and drank the contents.

"Name,"

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Who am I?"

"Severus Snape, Potion master"

"Good. Is it true that you are no longer a death eater,"

"I never was,"

"The mark?" Snape asked.

"I do not have it. But do not worry I have paid for not taking it yet,"

"Do you or did you plan on taking it?"

"No,"

"Why work for them then if you have not taken the mark?"

"To protect my sister from my father and for love,"

"Love?" Snape asked as he heard the door open and shoved the counter potion down Draco Malfoy's throat.

"Professor," Harry said as he walked in.

"Harry,"

"Professor if you wouldn't mind leaving I would like to speak to Malfoy alone,"

"Do you mean him harm?" Snape asked.

"No I do not,"

"Then I will leave. But Harry I do believe he may just be on your side now," Snape said walking out of the room and thinking of how the love of a woman had changed him.

"Malfoy," Harry said looking at the blond, a cool expression on his face.

"Potter,"

"I will ask you this only once. Are you on our side?"

"I never wanted to be on any side Potter. But my sister and father have forced my hand. I choose to fight for the same side that my sister does," Draco Malfoy said with all the bravery he could muster, he knew Harry Potter could easily kill him.

"Then I accept you to this side Malfoy. I promise to do all I can to protect you,"

"I don't need your protection,"

"You will once your father and his friends come after you. And if I didn't your sister would hurt me,"

"She is really a good fighter isn't she," Draco asked.

"Yes she is. Which reminds me, if you betray us Malfoy I will make it my life mission to kill you. If you hurt your sister in this I will kill you with my bare hands but it won't be me you need to worry about because Ron and the rest of his brothers plus Ginny wont leave much for me if anything,"

"I wont betray her,"

"If Ron was here he'd probably talk me out of this but I believe you Malfoy. That's why I'm going to give you this offer. I have enough people to hate in my life and I don't think you need to be one any longer. So I think we can try being civil with each other, perhaps be friends. We were suppose to fight together, do you know that?" Harry asked, Malfoy shuck his head no.

"You were suppose to be Slytherin's heir. But because of your father it passed to your sister. We were meant to be friends and fight Voldemort together. Do you think you can help. Do you think we can be friends?" Harry asked.

"I've never had a real friend before," Draco said truthfully

"Friends,"Harry said holding his hand out for Draco Malfoy to shake, he took it.

"But don't think I'm going to and risk my life for you. That's Weasely's deal not mine Potter,"

"Call me Harry, my friends do,"

"Then I'm Draco I guess,"

"Dinner should be ready, come eat" Harry said leaving the room, Draco Malfoy following behind Harry Potter. They walked into the dinning hall were over fifty people were sitting eating their fill. Harry had invited anyone who had helped in the fight back to the manor. But it was the Weasley's and a few other's whose eyes stared intensely at Harry and Draco.

"What the hell?" asked Fred Weasley who was promptly hit by his sister Ginny.

"Listen every one," Harry said, to Draco looking very tired and worn out. "Draco Malfoy is under my personal protection. He is a friend and should be treated as one. If any one causes problems they will answer to me personally," Harry said as he walked over and sat next to Ginny who was having trouble feeding Anne and Jason. Draco sat across from Harry and started to eat, Harry eyed Scarlet and saw the different emotions that were playing over the young Slytherin's face.

* * *

"Mrs. Potter?" Ron asked as he knocked on the door to the bedroom she was dressing in.

"Come in Ronald," Lily answered as he walked in, looking like a nice young gentleman for he had showered himself and changed.

"You know you can call me Lily. Every time you say Mrs. Potter I keep looking for James' mum,"

"Sorry Lily," Ron said trying the name on his lips.

"No reason to be sorry," Lily said with a sigh as she grabbed a rubber band and tied her wet hair up.

"I just wanted thank you for staying the night here. I know you must be anxious to see Harry, Rose and James,"

"Yes and no. A lot has happened since the last time I've seen my husband but my children. I still can't believe that my son lives,"

"He's a great guy,"

"I glad to hear you say that. And I'm really glad to see he has such a loyal friend as you. You traded yourself to buy time for your friends. It was stupid but only a loyal friend would do that,"

"It's the only thing Harry asks of his friends is their loyalty. If any one ever betrayed Harry I don't think they'd have to wait for Harry's wrath for they would feel mine first," Ron said in a slight growl.

"Fabian and Gideon, are they coming with us in the morning?"

"I'm not sure. I hope they do, I know my mum would really like to have her brothers back,"

"They gave up a lot for the cause, more then most. I hope that they will, you can't change the past but you can build on the future."

"It doesn't matter," Ron said in the upmost unconvincing manner.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. You should get some sleep," Lily said.

"I will, but so should you. I can promise tomorrow will be a hectic day. I apologize,"

"I told you no apologies young man! Now get some sleep," Lily said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lily stared at the door, she would be free...she was free. In the morning she would hold her baby son, and see her little girl. And she would see James Potter, she wasn't sure if she was excited to see the other part of her soul or if she was dreading it.

* * *

"Draco if you go with Ginny she'll set a room up for you," Harry said as they finished dinner.

"I can find a place in the Ally to stay," Draco said.

"You have no money," replied Ginny, "Take what is offered to you Draco. This is no time to let your pride stand in the way."

"Ginny will you put Jason and Anne to bed?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"Yes but where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Things to do. Ron still isn't back and I need to start searching for him. If I was duped I need to be ready."

"Harry be careful,"

"I always am Gin," Harry said as he kissed her lightly on her lips and giving a signal to Luna, Trey and Scarlet they all left the room.

"Draco would you mind taking Anne?" Ginny asked as she picked up Jason and awkwardly Draco picked up Anne who giggled in his arms. Susan Bones, who was watching for a far felt her heart melted just a little.

"Follow me," Ginny said as her brothers also watched, each planning what they would do to Malfoy if Harry was wrong.

* * *

"I'll just put these two to bed and then I'll show you to your room,"Ginny said as she walked into Harry's room which was connected to the nursery.

"This is Potter's room?" Draco said surprised at how bare it was.

"Yes," Ginny said as they walked through a side door and Draco saw the nursery, it was magnificent to say the least.

"Here we go Jason, Anne," Ginny said as she placed her son in his cradle and Draco followed suit.

"Now go to sleep you two, no being silly tonight," Ginny said as she kissed them both, they soon fell asleep and Draco and Ginny left.

"Well this is your room," Ginny said after they had walked a little bit.

Draco pushed the door open and found a green painted room with a bed, desk and dresser.

"Thank you,"

"I know you don't have any of your cloths or other school things with you. In the morning I'll get some galleons from Harry and with Sirius and James we can go shopping.

"I'm not a charity case," Draco said.

"It's not charity Draco when you are helping a friend,"

"I will pay you back,"

"You don't need to. Your loyalty is enough,"

"I don't want to screw this up," Draco said at last.

"You wont. We've gotten to know each other through the last year Draco and I know when you set your mind to something you get it done. Just don't get all pig headed,"

"Scarlet hardly even looked at me,"

"It's gonna be hard for her to trust you Draco, but know that she loves you,"

"I can never thank you family enough for taking care of her,"

"She's my sister Draco. Just remember that,"

"And Susan, Salazar did I mess that up,"

"Maybe not. This is going to be an adjustment for every one Draco, not just you."

* * *

"Luna have you seen anything to let us know how Ron is?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry and I've really tried," Luna replied.

"Harry is my brother really now on our side?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes," Harry replied as he looked at several maps before he let out a deep sigh.

"Luna get some sleep. Perhaps Ravenclaw will come tonight. Scarlet you need some sleep as well. This was you first fight. You did well,"

* * *

"Ready to go Lily?" Ron asked as Hedwig waited on his shoulder.

"Yes all ready. Where are your Uncles?"

"I told them last night we were leaving at 10 am, I guess they opted to not come," Ron replied just as Gideon and Fabian came running in.

"WAIT!" Fabian yelled.

"We want to come with you," Gideon replied.

"You were right. We've been away from our family to long. We miss Molly and your brothers. And we would like to get to know your younger sister and get to know more of you." Fabian said.

"Glad to hear it," Ron said, "Just place your hand on Hedwig here and we will be home," Ron said as the three adults did so and in a burst of flames the four disappeared.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER- LILY MEETS HER SON OH BOY OH BOY!_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	45. Meeting

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Sorry it has taken me so long! the next chapter is already planned out!!!!! Happy Thanksgiving to any one who celebrates! _

::Before 9am:::

"Come on Da either get up or I'm gonna leave by myself!" Hermione said as she woke Sirius up.

"Hermione," Sirius growled.

"I need to go get a wand and so does Blaise. James, Malfoy and Mum are waiting!"

"Fine, fine! I'm up. I'll be down in a second," Sirius said as he rolled out of bed and yawned, his black hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Ten minutes," Hermione demanded as she left the room so he could get ready.

* * *

"Alright you lot be safe please. I don't have the energy to go breaking into any death eater camps," Harry said as Trey walked over, "And just for safety Trey and Scarlet will be going to go with you lot."

"We will be fine Harry," Hermione said as she looked him in the eye, "After this I am going to Hogwarts. We are going to start getting those people back on their feet. I'll be back tonight. Please call me if there is any word on Ron,"

"I will Hermione," Harry said as Sirius, James, Zizi, Blaise, Draco, Scarlet, Trey and Hermione disappeared with Hedwig.

"Ginny,"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can you handle Jason and Anne today? I'm gonna go try and talk to Godric, see if he knows any way I can find Ron,"

"Go right ahead Harry."

* * *

::Later 10am::::

The flames died down and Ron noticed that Hedwig had taken them to the yard of Griffin Manor.

"Thanks girl," Ron said as Hedwig flew off into the trees.

"Where are we?" Lily asked as she looked around and saw the overly large manor that stood several feet in front of her.

"This is Harry's home," Ron replied.

"It seems almost familiar,"

"Long story. You may have been here before, I don't know. But Harry can explain things better then I can,"

"Whose that?" Lily asked pointing to a woman, who was bent over a small garden right next to the manor.

"MUM!" Ron said excited, forgetting the fact that three supposed dead people were standing with him.

"RONALD?" Molly Weasley screamed as she stood up with her wand out.

"Mum lower your wand," Ron said as he realized his stupid mistake.

"Death eaters! Death eaters! GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Molly yelled, "RONALD GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Mum they aren't death eaters! Mum please calm down," Ron said as the back door to the house flew open and several red heads and one boy with black hair came running outside when they heard Molly scream.

"RON!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"I'LL KILL THEM!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

"STOP!" screamed Harry as he stared not just at Ron and the other two men but at the woman who stood behind his best friend, looking puzzled and confused until her eyes landed on his, when green and green meant for the first time in sixteen years.

Everyone did stop at Harry's voice, partly to figure out what the hell was going on but also because they could feel the power ripple around Harry.

"Ron,"

"Yeah mate?" Ron replied knowing what was going through his friend's head.

"You alright," Harry said, his eyes not leaving the woman who stood behind Ron.

"I'm fine,"

"These people,"

"All on our side Harry. I can handle this lot. Why don't you take her inside,"

"Is she?"

"Yeah Harry she is,"

"Are you sure you can handle this? Fill me in later?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, looking at Lily. "Go with him,"

"He's my son," Lily said as she walked over to Harry and followed him back into the manor in silence.

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT IS GOING ON!" Molly demanded, finding her voice.

"Mum, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George I'd like you lot to welcome back our Uncles, Fabian and Gideon,"

"Hey Molly cakes," Fabian said as Molly Weasley fainted into the arms of her eldest son.

* * *

Harry had walked into the muggle room, followed by Lily. After she had walked through the door he closed and locked it, throwing up several charms to keep prying ears out.

"Are you really Lily Potter? My mum?" Harry asked, his voice weak, he couldn't believe that the woman before him was the woman who he owed his life to.

"Well," Lily said, her voice breaking slightly. "If you really are Harry James Potter then yes I am your mum,"

"I don't know what to say," Harry said, feeling like an idiot, so many times in his childhood had he dreamt of this moment, of what he would say and now he was lost for words.

"Would it be alright if I hugged you?" Lily asked, unsure of what his response would be but Harry did just that. He wrapped his arms around his mother as she wrapped hers around her son.

"You've gotten so big," Lily said as she pulled back, whipping a tear from her cheek."I haven't held you since you were but a little baby. Now look at you! All grown up? You look just like your father,"

"Except with your eyes," Harry said looking into her emerald eyes that so many people told him that he himself had, he was amazed at how right they had been.

"Yes you do have my eyes. They are your grandfather's actually," Lily said remembering her own father's eyes as she started to sway.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked steadying her and sitting her on the couch.

"Just fine! Lovely really? To see my son, I'm sorry I just never thought I would be able to see you again. I thought you had died that night long ago. But your friend Ronald, sweet boy, told me you survived with nothing but a scar," Lily said as she whipped away his bangs and saw the outline of Harry's famous lightening bolt scar.

"Your tired and hurt?" Harry stated as he really saw his mother, the bruises that lined her body as well as cuts and scraps.

"I'm fine you silly boy. Just like your father, well when he wasn't a prat," she said with a smile of fond memories. "Tell me about yourself. I want to know every thing! Your seventeen now?"

"Ummm yes I am," Harry said forget that his birthday had passed in earth time why he had been gone.

"Who raised you? How are you at Hogwarts? Top of your class? Ron told me that you play quiditch! What's your favorite food? Color? I'm sorry," she said with a laugh. "I've just always wondered how your life would of been if you had lived and seeing as you did,"

"I love Hogwarts. I'm not the top of my class but I do alright. And yes I play quidtich, I love the sport. And my favorite food is chocolate frogs actually. And red is my favorite color," Harry said trying to avoid his childhood. He didn't want to upset her, not the woman who had saved his life, had given him life and by the looks of it wouldn't be able to handle the truth, So against that little voice that was itching at the inside of his head he decided that a little...big white lie couldn't hurt could it?

"So who did you grow up with? Was is Sirius?"

"Well kind of. You see I grew up with your sister,"

"PETUNIA! NO!" Lily said frantically, her sister had hated magic, had hated anything to do with Lily's world.

"No, no mum it was fine. She took good care of me. You see Dumbledore thought that you left some kind of blood magic on me that would leave me protected with Aunt Petunia. But Sirius was over almost every day. He taught me how to fly and Remus also came, he always helped me with my homework,"

"Where is Petunia now? And this house?" Lily said not really sure if her son was telling the full truth.

"She and her family were killed by death eaters. At this point I was taken away my elves, blood relatives on da side."

"Elves?"

"Yes real elves. They took me to their land and taught me how to fight and use my powers that were left to me by Merlin and Gryffindor,"

"So I was right then,"

"About?"

"I knew I was Godric's heir. Your father thoughts he was and I let him believe that. But I believed he was a decedent of Merlin,"

"You were right then. And I guess I should tell you this and I really hate having to do this right now but you'll see them soon and I don't want it to be a surprise," Harry said, not really sure how his mum would react.

"What is it? You can tell me anything son, anything at all. I am your mum,"

"In Pyrexia, with the elves I found two children there. You see elven children rarely loose their parents and when they do they bond with an adult they can trust. They bond with me, making them my children,"

"Your...you're a da?" Lily said, not sure if she wanted to faint or not.

"I hope this isn't a disappointment to you. I love them very much," Harry said thinking perhaps he should of waited.

"No! No I'm fine. I think...yes I do believe you did..., have done a very honorable thing. It'll just a lot, my son alive and now I'm a grandmum. Please, what are their names?"

"Jason and Lilithanne or Anne for short,"

"I can't wait to meet them," Lily said truthfully.

"Mum?" Harry said, not sure how his mum really was taking all of this.

"Where is your sister? And Ron said your father was here as well?" Lily asked slowly.

"Well Rose is around here somewhere. Da is at Diagon Ally right now. I can get Rose now if you want,"

"No, no it's alright. I will speak to them later. I all of a sudden just don't feel good,"

"Perhaps you should lay down? I can take you up to my room, you'll have absolute privacy,"

"I can't,"

"Please, when you are well we will talk again. But you should rest. I don't know everything you have been through but I know it has been a lot and you look tired. I can get you some potions to help with the fatigue and any pain your in,"

"Your so grown up, more so then your father or I ever were. I can't help but see you as my baby boy,"

"Let me take you upstairs," Harry said as he used Hedwig to take Lily to his room. He made sure she got into bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

"Dobby," Harry said quietly as his faithful, eccentric friend appeared.

"Yes Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Can you stay here Dobby and watch over my Mum and keep any one but me from entering,"

"I be doing so sir," Dobby said as a stool appeared, he sat and started his vigil.

* * *

"These can not be my brothers," Molly Weasely expressed when she woke up, minutes later as she studied Gideon and Fabian. Ron trying to keep his brothers at bay.

"Come on Molly you know it's us," Fabian said.

"Yeah! We're your brothers,"

"You both died almost twenty years ago!"

"Well about that," Gideon said.

"We didn't exactly die,"

"We joined the death eaters,"

"As spies,"

"Feeding information to the Order of the Phoenix,"

"I can't believe this. Prove it to me! Prove to me you are Gideon and Fabian,"

"Ask us anything Molly,"

"Fine then tell me what happened on my wedding night,"

"Aww Mum," Fred and George said with disgusted faces.

"We played a practical joke on Artie," Gideon said using his nick name for Arthur Weasley.

"What was it?" Molly said, folding her arms and taping her foot.

"Well we kind of spiked Arthur's drink with a product we invented,"

"It was suppose to take effect at the party but it didn't till after you both left,"

"We figured it just wasn't going to work," Fabian expressed.

"But it did. When you both arrived at the Burrow that Da had purchased for you both as a gift,"

"The potion took effect,"

"And turned Artie into a bear,"

"And before you were able to stop him he had destroyed half of the house,"

"You called us and we came and fixed it,"

"And then you skewered us alive,"

"I think we still have the scars on our bums," Gideon said as he put his hands protectively on his arse.

"It can't be," Molly said as she dropped her wand to the side and hugged to two grown men who stood in front of her. She then smacked them both very hard in the face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO BLOODY IDIOTS! BILL HAND ME MY WAND!" Molly yelled as he older son complied and Molly sent two bat boogie hexes at her alive brothers.

* * *

"Alright we got your wands. Now what?" Siris asked, twirling his wand in his hand.

"Draco needs some books and robes then we can go back," Hermione replied as Blaise came out of the jewelry shop, in her bag she now held the charm they had ordered.

"Alright Malfoy get your stuff then let's get back," James said.

"Here Draco," Hermione said handing him a bag of Galleons as they walked into the robe shop.

"You should get black or green Draco. It always went better with your complection," Scarlet said, speaking for the first time that day as Draco pulled a couple of robes off the shelves and paid for them. After they went to the book store and bought what they would need for the coming semester.

"So are we ready to go then?" Trey asked as he called Hedwig.

"Already," Zizi replied.

* * *

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked as she followed Harry along with Rose.

"Where are Anne and Jason?"

"They're with Winky. But don't change the subject, I know that look on your face,"

Harry stopped and looked at his sister and girl friend, "My mother, our mother Rose is sleeping upstairs in my room. Ron is out back and I need to figure out what the hell is going," Harry said rather calmly.

"Mum," Rose said almost scared.

"Harry are you serious? Your mum? Harry?" Ginny said as he pushed open the back door to see Mrs. Weasley hugging the two men that had come back with Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled as she hugged her brother tightly. "Don't you dare go off and do something stupid like that again!" Ginny warned just as she heard a shout and watched as Harry backed one of the strangers her mother had been hugging up against a tree, his arm pushed against the man's throat. His other hand keeping the other man from helping.

"Harry!?" Ginny and Ron yelled.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER!" Harry yelled, all his calmness having gone out the window.

Fabian tried to speak but was unable to because of his restraint.

"I'LL TELL YOU!" Gideon yelled, wondering what the hell was going on as Harry let Fabian dropped to the floor.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"It's a long story mate. But we can trust them! They saved my life along with your mum's." Ron said as he walked in front of his uncles.

"Harry you need to calm down," Ginny said taking a step towards him.

"Ron bring them into the muggle room now,"

"Harry,"

"Now Ron!" Harry said breathing hard as Ron obeyed and took his uncles inside.

"When the others get back keep them in the kitchen," Harry said as he walked towards the house.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded.

* * *

"What your mother went through is not our story to tell," Fabian said as Harry walked back and forth between the two brothers.

"I want to know every name! Every bloody name do you hear me! I will kill every one of those bloody ass holes with my bare hands if I have to!"

"It wont be possible! We didn't know of your mother existence till recently. The best thing you can do for her is help her move on," Gideon said truthfully.

"We can trust them," Harry asked towards Ron.

"Yeah mate. It's a long story but they are my mum's brothers. We could trust them with our lives,"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine mate. Glad to be back,"

"You know my da,"

"Is gonna loose it mate. I'll do what I can to keep him calm," Ron said.

"And Sirius,"

"Your going to have to stay calm as well Harry,"

"I don't know if I can," Harry said.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked the moment she saw Ginny's face as they arrived back from Diagon Ally. Hermione decided to stop home before she left for Hogwarts to see if there was any news. "Is it Ron? Ginny tell me he's okay!"

"He's fine Hermione. Everything is fine or will be," Ginny replied as she let her mother keep the others in the kitchen. She took Hermione's hand and left with her friend.

"Ginny what is it?" Hermione whispered in the hall way.

"It's Harry, well kind of. His Mum, Lily is back. Lily Potter is alive and sleeping up in his room right now,"

"Oh Godric," Hermione said with a gasp.

"I know!" Ginny continued on as she didn't realize another set of ears who had heard the conversation and who had left stealth fully up to Harry's room.

* * *

"You be leaving!" Dobby yelled with his hands raised against Severus Snape who had to sneak in and get a look at the woman who he thought lost forever.

Lily stirred at the noise and awoke to see a man she had not seen since Hogwarts back up against the wall by a little house elf.

"Please! Stop!" Lily shouted as she sprung from the bed and stood in front of the man.

"Mrs. Potter be moving! Master Harry Potter gave Dobby orders! No one allowed in," Dobby said.

"It's okay Dobby," Lily said very calmly. "It's alright. He is a friend, at least I hope he is," Lily said looking Severus in the eye.

"Lily,"

"Severus," she said, almost tart as Dobby backed down and stood off to the side, ready to kick Severus out any moment.

"I can't believe it is you," Severus said almost in awe.

"It's good to see you alive as well Severus. The last time we talked you were joining your pals in destroying mudbloods,"

"Lily it wasn't as it seemed,"

"As it seemed? You watched them! You watched them as they had James rape me and you did nothing to stop it!"

"Lily I didn't know! I didn't know it was you," Severus said, feeling sick to his stomach as he remembered something from his past, something he thought he had blocked out a long time ago.

"I don't care Severus! What are you doing here! This is my son's house! I highly doubt that you or my son share any common interest,"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter but may I interrupt," Ginny Weasley asked as she walked in followed close by Hermione.

"And who are the both of you?" Lily asked as Dobby looked ready to have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said "but I am Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister and I am also dating your son,"

Lily's eyes softened as she looked at the young girl who loved her Harry. She was so young and filled with life, but more she could tell this girl loved her son very much.

"And I'm Hermione Granger- Black. Zizi and Sirius are my parents,"

"You look just like your mother. I was hoping to get to meet you one day," Lily said in awe.

"Mrs. Potter, Professor Snape is here under Harry's protection,"Ginny said.

"He tried to save Harry's life a while back and was found out by Voldemort to be a spy. Harry is protecting him here," Hermione said.

"Save his life?" Lily said wondering what had happened.

"ENOUGH!" Harry said walking in, no one had noticed that Dobby had left to get him.

"Harry," Ginny said jumping about two feet in the air.

"Leave,"

"Harry,"

"Now! Out! She needs to rest! Severus she will be needing a potion for fatigue and nutrition,"

Snape nodded his head and flew from the room, to throw himself into his work to think about the many mistakes he had made through out his life.

"Hermione I sent Ron to his room to get clean up and get some rest why don't you go bring him a plate of food,"

"Okay Harry,"

"Ginny I want you to go down to the kitchen. Please ask Sirius, Zizi and my da to wait there. Have them call Remus and Ara,"

"Harry you have to,"

"Nothing Ginny! I don't have to do anything! Now either obey orders or just leave,"

"Harry," Lily said amazed at how her son was treating his girlfriend.

"I wont just leave! We need to talk! I can see it in your eyes! You know what happens when you get like this Harry!"

"Leave Ginny!" Harry said as she stormed off in a huff.

"Harry James Potter! What has gotten into you! You better go apologize to her right now young man," Lily said going right into mother mode.

Harry took a deep breath and looked as his mother, bruised and cut; he calmed down.

"There is a lot you don't know. And a lot you don't need to know. I going to go speak to my da. Do you wish to speak to him this evening,"

"I think it would be best if I spoke to Zizi right now please. And then I will speak to your father," Lily said as she tried to keep herself from throttling her son.

"Alright," Harry said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ron walked out of the shower, a towel tied around his waste into his bed room not expecting to see Hermione sitting calmly on his bed.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, jumping off the bed and hugging him, even though he was dripping wet.

"Your safe," Ron said as he hugged her tightly.

"Of course I am! You were the one I was worried about! Are you alright?" Hermione said looking him over and only noticing a scar that ran down his left arm.

"It's from Pyrexia. Just a little hit with the sword. Nothing to worry about love,"

"I'll worry till the end of my days Ronald Weasley! I love you to much not to,"

"Hermione,"

"Don't Hermione me Weasley! If something had happened to you I don't know what I would do,"

"I love you Hermione,"

"I love you more Ron," Hermione said as her lips met his.

* * *

"Now what is this about Harry?" the adults asked as they sat around the kitchen table.

"There is no easy way to say this so I will just say it. Ron got back today,"

"Is he alright?" Ara asked.

"He is fine. But he brought others back with him,"

"Others?" James asked.

"Mrs. Weasely's not so dead brothers,"

"Fabian and Gideon? Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and some one else,"

"Who?"

"My mum, Lily Potter,"

The adults sat still for several moments, Harry watched them with calculating eyes.

"What do you mean Lily is back? Is she alright? Is she hurt? Where is she?" James asked, running off every question that sprung to his mind.

"She is safe inside the manor. I have her resting. Zizi she has asked to speak to you first and then my father,"

"I can't believe it! My lily flower! Harry I have to go see her now!"

"No you can't! She asked for Zizi first and I want to set some ground rules,"

"Rules? She's my wife,"

"The rules are for all of you. I do not want her knowing anything of what has happened to me. I told her I was raised by the Durselys but I did not tell her what happened. Sirius and Remus, she believes the both of you always came over, helped me with my homework and my flying. Sirius she isn't to know about your stay in azkaban."

"Harry she is your mum. She is going to figure it our eventually," Ara said.

"Right now isn't the time or the place and I hope you all will agree with me or I will erase your memories if I have to," Harry said only joking slightly.

"I don't think Lily needs to be burdened right now," Zizi said, knowing what her friend and sister had been through.

"For now I will keep with quite," Sirius agreed.

"So will we," Ara said, holding Remus' hand.

"Da?" Harry asked.

"So will I,"

"Good then. Zizi my mum is in my room. Dobby is standing guard but he will allow you in. Da as long as she is up to it you will speak to her after," Harry said, as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"I have to go speak to Ron and meet with his uncles again," Harry said standing up and leaving the adults alone.

"Alive," Sirius said.

"Upstairs," Ara added.

"In this house," Remus said.

"Lizzy go speak to her! Please! Tell her I can't wait to see her," James said as he jumped out of his chair. "I'm going to see my wife tonight! Look at me! My hair needs to be cut! Ara come with me," James yelled as he grabbed Ara and left.

"Are you alright Zizi?" Sirius asked.

"I just can't believe I will finally see her again,"

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!_


	46. That's the thing about love

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Here is another small one, about seven pages! Please enjoy! I may even get another one out tonight if I finish my school work! So Pray i do! _

:::Knock Knock::::::

"Who is it?" Lily asked as she looked towards the door.

"Zizi Potter"

Lily ran to the door, unlocked it and flung it open. In front of her stood a rather tall woman with long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Zizi!," Lily shouted as she hugged her best friend and sister-in-law.

"It really is you," Zizi said as she hugged the shorter woman. "I didn't believe it when Harry said but looking at you I just know it," Zizi said as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her, clicking the lock.

"I'm so glad your safe," Zizi said with a small smile as she looked over her friend, she was clean but she could count the bruises, see the scars and dried scabs.

"I can say the same. I was so afraid they killed you Zi," Lily said with a slight sob as she hugged Zizi again.

"Lily it's alright," Zizi said as she started to cry as well.

"Look at us," Lily said pushing away from her, "I haven't cried in years. Glad that is done now. How are you? How is Sirius and your children. I meant your daughter, she looks so much like you,"

"She does. Smarter then both of us put together though. Sirius is well Sirius. And Chris is a wonderful little boy,"

"How did you get out?"

"My daughter actually along with Harry's girl friend Ginny and Remus' ward Blaise."

"They broke into the camp?"

"Kind of. A story for later,"

"What about James? How is he?" Lily asked knowing that Zizi wouldn't lie to her, she never had before.

"Truthful Lily he is dying to come and see you. The moment that Harry said you were alive. Since I have been back I don't think a day has gone by when he doesn't think of you and what he did."

"My daughter?" Lily asked trying not to dwell on her husband...on James.

"She is wonderful Lily. She looks so much like you. And she is smart, she is in Hogwarts. Harry and James though found out about a month ago who she really is. I fear for her when she dates,"

"Oh I can see it now," Lily said with a smile. "James, Sirius and Harry will kill that poor boy,"

"And Remus and Ara?"

"Happily married and doing well actually. Remus is the Vice Minister of Magic,"

"Your kidding?" Lily said, knowing of Remus' condition.

"I kid you not,"

"Who is minister of magic now?"

"Arthur Weasley,"

"Ronald's father?" Lily said just making sure.

"Yes. Harry's doing from my understanding,"

"My son? He is just a boy what does he have to do with politics?"

"He's a smart boy Lily. Very smart actually. You'll soon see that,"

"He seems to have a temper,"

"He has a lot on his back right now,"

"I hear he has two children,"

"Jason and Anne. Probably two of the cutest kids you will ever meet. Jason and Chris and already great friends and so protective of Anne. But don't misunderstand that, I can tell already that Anne can take good care of herself,"

"I can't wait to meet them. To come back not just as a mother but as a grandmother,"

"You'll be fine Lily," Zizi said seeing the fear in her friends eyes.

"I'll never forget the day I found out I was pregnant with Harry,"

"You were so scared to tell James,"

"With good reason I may say. He didn't want children. He was to much of a child himself. He had just started his career and so had I."

"But when you told him,"

"I could not of meant a happier man. Except perhaps the day Sirius found out he was going to be a father. I was so afraid but he was so happy. We both knew it wasn't something we planned but we were ready. I remember when I gave birth James was right next to me, holding my hand,"

"Breaking it in three places I believe you told me," Zizi said with a smile.

"I'm gonna have to speak to him huh?" Lily said.

"Yeah I think you do. Remember Lily it wasn't him. He couldn't control himself,"

"Rationally I know that Zizi. But what the heart knows is different from what my body feels."

"He wont hurt you Lily. Harry would break his arm first,"

"It scares me that you are telling the truth," Lily said with a sigh.

"You will be alright Lily,"

"I know I will Zizi. If I could make it fifteen years with nothing but death eaters then I think I can make it through this,"

"Your strong Lily, you always have been."

"Thank you for thinking that Zizi."

* * *

"Oy Ron" Harry said as he turned the nob of the door and walked into his mate's room. 

"Hey you two can your break a part and get some air," Harry said finally finding his voice after a few minutes of staring engrossed to the activities that Ron and Hermione were up to.

"Can't you knock!" Ron said with a sigh as Hermione pulled away, fixing her hair that Ron had messed up.

"Really Harry it's rude," Hermione said standing up. "We will continue later Ronald. I am off to Hogwarts."

"Take Sirius with you!" Harry and Ron both shouted at the same time.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said as she left the room, the door closing behind her.

"You may want to put on something else on," Harry said pointing to Ron's towel.

"What do you want?" Ron asked as he changed quickly.

"Just came to make sure you were alright. And find out what happened?"

"There isn't much to tell mate. When I got there they beat me up some and put me in a cell with the girls. They had us doing some work outside in the sun when this old man collapsed. You know Hermione has to help every one in this world. Almost got us killed for it. But that's when one of my uncles, Fabian I think showed up and saved us. Put the girls back into a cell and took me to your mum's room. I saw Malfoy in there,"

" Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes! I think he has known all along about your mum! Next time I see that ferret face my fist is going to be doing the talking,"

"Well about that, Draco has switched sides,"

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding?" Ron nearly shouted.

"No. He's the one who told me about my mum and you. He also saved Scarlet and Susan Bones life during the battle,"

"Please don't tell me he is here,"

"His father is out for his blood now. Or going to try and turn him back. The safest place for him is the manor,"

"I wont have it! I bloody wont have it!" Ron started yelling. "I wont let him near Scarlet!"

"He's her brother Ron,"

"No! No I'm her bloody brother not him! What has he ever done for but make her feel worthless!"

"Ron,"

"Get rid of him Harry or I will!"

"Your not being reasonable!"

"Reasonable! He will betray us! He isn't one of us Harry. His heart isn't in it! He will sell us out!"

"We don't know that Ron,"

"Where is Scarlet now?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps her bed room,"

"I have to go speak to her," Ron said as he stormed to the door.

"Ron,"

"Don't Harry,"

* * *

"Alright Ara if you can just take a little off the top," 

"Just hold still James,"

"Sorry I just can't wait to go see her!"

"I know James" Ara said as she fixed his hair. "There you go! Much better,"

"Thanks Ara. Now what should I wear? Should I dress up? Jeans? A robe?"

"James you need to calm down. This isn't a first date. Put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt,"

"Ara,"

"March young man,"

* * *

"Have you lot seen Scarlet?" Ron asked seeing his twin brothers looking suspicious. 

"Nope why?" Fred said a little to quickly for Ron's liking.

"I need to speak to her. Can you believe Harry is letting Malfoy stay here! I need to speak to here before she makes a big mistake!"

"Well little brother," George said with a smile.

"We locked her in her room. The password is little Gryffindor,"

"Why lock her in her room?" Ron asked, just curious.

"Till we can find Malfoy ourselves and deal with him."

"Good. I'll handle Scarlet. You deal with Malfoy. I want to know if he is being truthful. Because if he isn't," Ron said he faced getting red with anger.

"We are right behind you little bro,"

* * *

"Well Arthur should be home in a few hours. Boy is he not going to believe his eyes," Molly Weasley said to her brothers as she brought them both a cup of tea and crumpets. 

"Mhmmhm," Fabian said as he stuffed on right into his mouth.

"Mum's recipe!"

"Of course! I've been making them for years. I'm so glad the both of you are alive and well. I've missed you both every day. I named the twins after the both of you. They act just like you both, the four of you are going to give me grey hairs!" Molly said with a chuckle.

"Oh Molly, we've always watched over you and the children."

"I always felt you were," Molly said as she went to take the tray and tripped, Fabian catching her, though revealing the dark mark on his arm, Molly couldn't help but stare.

"Molly I'm sorry," Fabian said as he helped her stand upright.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I'm your sister, I understand. Now sit back down why I get lunch ready for everyone," Molly said retreating from the room, not to cook but cry and both of her brothers knew it.

* * *

"Little Gryffindor," Ron said to Scarlet's door that flew open and let him inside. 

"Ron! Finally! Do you know Fred and George locked me in here!"

"Yes they told me. Sorry about that Scarlet,"

"Not your fault Ron. What's wrong? Why do you look upset?"

"Can we talk Scarlet,"

"Of course! I'm so glad you are alright. I was so afraid we would never find you,"

"Yes I'm fine. Just fine. I was wondering if I could talk to you about Malfoy,"

"What about him," Scarlet said trying not to act like she even cared.

"I know Harry is allowing him to stay here,"

"He switched sides,"

"That is what I was told. I...I came in here to tell you to stay away from him,"

"Alright,"

"Alright?" Ron said, having expected to have her put up a fight.

"I don't trust him Ron. Before Hogwarts he took care of me and all. But as soon as I showed signs of individual thought he turned on me. I love him, he's my brother by blood. But the Weasleys are my family. I've know you all lest then a year but I have never been happier in my life and I mean that."

"If he tries anything Scarlet you let me know alright. I don't know if he has really changed sides and even if he has my opinion of him doesn't change. But if you do make the mistake and he hurts you I will be here for you. As you said he is your brother by blood but I am your brother as well."

"I know Ron. Even if I ever do trust him again you are still my family," Scarlet said as she hugged Ron and Ron hugged her back. If anyone had ever told him a year ago he would be the brother to Draco Malfoy's sister he would of told them to bugger off. But now Scarlet was a Weasley just as much as any of his brothers or Ginny. And he would die for those he'd love, even if it would just spare them a moment of pain.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy," Fred said as he came up behind the blond who was in search for Susan Bones. 

"What do you want," Draco said backing away from the twins.

"Fred and George Weasley you will leave him alone!" Ginny said coming around the corner.

"But Ginny!"

"No buts! Harry told you both to leave him alone and that is what you are going to do,"

"But we need to know if he is telling the truth before we let him near Scarlet,"

"Scarlet can make her own decisions! Now go back to were ever you both came from,"

"Ginny!"

"Now! March!" Ginny said letting her anger at Harry spill out onto her brothers. Draco didn't say anything till both men were gone.

"Thanks Weasley I thought I was a goner there,"

"It's Ginny, Draco and your welcome,"

"I thought they would kill me or something. But I hate to admit I'm glad my sister has them. They will keep her safe,"

"Yes they will. She is a Weasley now, they would die for her as would I or any other of my brothers,"

"Good because she will need that with what she will have to battle,"

"Draco,"

"I've made my choices Ginny and Scarlet has made hers. I don't expect her to welcome me back with open arms if at all."

"She will Draco just give her time,"

* * *

"Look at the time," Zizi said as she looked at her watch and realized it was past dinner. 

"Your husband is probably going bonkers right now,"

"Well then I guess it's time to get this over with. Send him up,"

"Do you want me to wait at the door?"

"You said I could trust him. Well if I don't start now I never will,"

* * *

"James?" Zizi asked as she walked into her brothers bed room to find him sitting almost a still as a statue on his bed. A box of candy in one hand and flowers, lilies in the other. 

"Zizi! How is she? Is she alright?" James asked jumping up from his bed.

"She's alive James and sane. She's tired and shaky so be careful. I don't even she realizes how weak she is right now,"

"Zizi your scaring me,"

"Don't be scared but be careful James. If you hurt her I will skin you alive,"

"I know Zizi"

"Good. Then go see her! And remember be careful."

* * *

"Knock, Knock!" James said as he tapped against the door that would change his life for the better or worse. 

"Come in," a feminine voice said from behind it. James turned the handle and walked into his son's bedroom.

"James," Lily said almost as if her breath had been taken away.

"Lily," James answered back as if his heart had just been taken away.

"You really are alive," Lily said.

"I could say the same," James replied as he walked in and closed the door. She stood several feet away from him in a pair of dark black sweat pants and a long sleeve muggle shirt. But even that didn't hide the bruises, cuts and scars on his Lily's body. He took a step forward as if to hug her and she took several steps back.

"I brought you these,"

"Chocolates and Flowers?" Lily said with a slightly stiff tone.

"Well I wasn't sure what one brought their wife after having been forced to rape her and not seeing her for what is it now? Sixteen years?" James said trying to break the ice with a joke.

"JAMES POTTER THAT ISN'T FUNNY! SIXTEEN YEARS AND YOU MAKE A JOKE ABOUT THAT NIGHT!"

"Lily I wasn't trying to joke like that! I just...I'm not sure what to do. I know you must hate me! I know you do! And I don't know what to do about it! I don't know!" James said almost hysterical.

Lily took a deep breath, her deep green eyes bore into his hazel ones.

"James Potter I do not hate you. Not even just a little bit. I wish I could, I tried but after everything I can't even find a little bit of hate,"

"You should hate me! I'd give you my wand to kill me if it would help! Because I couldn't go on living with you hating me,"

"James I don't hate you,"

"But you must! I couldn't fight it Lily! And I will never forgive myself for that! I was to weak,"

"Far greater wizards have succumbed to that James. And it gave us a daughter and from what Zizi tells me a brave, smart young lady. I may hate how it happened but Rose Potter wouldn't exist if it didn't happen,"

"How are you always so calm?"

"You learn patience when your tied to a bed,"

James face fell, he knew what had happened to Lily by just looking at her and the stories Zizi had told him.

"I'll kill every single one of them Lily. I will ripe them to shreds with my bare hands. They will die a slow, painful death,"

"James,"

"I'm your husband I was suppose to protect you and keep you safe. Instead you've been taken against your will! Used like some type of toy! I know you have Lily so don't try and lie to me,"

"So I was James. Half of the time I did it to protect Rose! I would never let them touch her. I protected her the best way I could,"

James reached forward to grab her hand and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. It's not you James. It has nothing to do with you. My body isn't what it use to be and I'm not ready for you to see it yet. Can you understand that?"

"I will always be here Lily.You see that's the thing about love! When ever your ready you tell me. Till then I will always be here,"

"Your still a romantic aren't you?" Lily asked with a small smile that made James swoon.

"Always!"

"Well then I know we have a lot to catch up on but you see this boy I know brought me a box of chocolate,"

"Really?" James asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes and I'm a bit hungry and I can't remember for the life of me the last time I had chocolate,"

"GASP!"

"Don't be so dramatic,"

"Yes dear,"

"Better. Now how about joining me for some chocolate and tea,"

"I think that would be an excellent idea."

_Well? What do you think? Please let me know! Next chapter will continue from here!!!!! _

_PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!_


	47. Seventh Year

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Ummmmmmm...yeah_

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she walked into the muggle room to find Harry James Potter laid out on the couch watching the muggle telly.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked as she stood in front of him.

"I'm fine Ginny. Please don't ask me again,"

"Harry stop being such an arse and talk to me. You blew up at me for no reason and we need to talk about it!"

"Ginny you directly disobeyed orders that almost got you killed and worse almost got Hermione, Blaise and Ron killed."

"I didn't have a choice Harry!"

"You could of sent Dobby! You could of asked at least for my da or Sirius to have gone with you. Or even Fred and George!"

"Harry it was a stupid mistake,"

"What if you had taken Jason and Anne!"

"I would never!"

"You seem so hell bent on putting yourself in danger how can I trust you to take care of them!"

"Trust me? How dare you! That's all I bloody well do and you know it! I love them I would never put them in danger if I could help it!"

"Do you understand what would happen to them if they were ever caught?" Harry said now standing up, Ginny remained silent.

"They would kill them and that is if they are lucky! Do you understand that this is all about me. Any pain they can cause me they will do. If they can kill you, torture you they will do it if for no other reason but to torture me!"

"Harry,"

"No Ginny, just leave me alone right now!" Harry said walking out of the room leaving Ginny alone.

* * *

"Draco?" Susan Bones asked knocking on his door.

"Susan! I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you," Draco said as he stood up from his desk where he was writing a letter, a plan to get a hold of the Malfoy accounts.

"I'm sorry to bother you I didn't realize you were busy," Susan said as she went to leave.

"Please Susan stay! I mean if you want to,"

Susan looked Draco in the eyes and saw something that she had never seen in his eyes before.

"Against my better judgement and most likely my friends as well I want to give you a chance,"

"Susan,"

"Let me finish! I think I like you Draco and it scares me. Your family killed mine but why should the killing continue. I don't hate Scarlet for it so why should I hate you."

"I have done bad things,"

"I'm sure you have but I only think it is fair that I give you a chance. I'm not saying we are dating but perhaps,"

"Are you sure Susan because I can understand if you want to change your mind,"

"I am," Susan said as her lips locked with him.

* * *

"Are you still hungry?" James asked Lily after they had finished their chocolate.

"Yes actually I am,"

"Well then my lady," James said standing up and giving her a short bow and holding out his hand. "Would you care to join me in the kitchen for a home cooked meal?"

"Are you doing the cooking?" Lily asked unsure if she wanted to subject herself to his cooking, the last time she had been sick for a week.

"No of course not! Do you want us to have it revisit? There is some leftover on the counter,"

"Then kind sir I think I will," Lily said as she carefully placed her hand into his, if possible James' smile got even bigger.

"Alright my lady to the kitchen!" James said as he led her though out the hallways and down staircases until they ended up in the kitchen. Sitting across from each other, both with a warm plate of food and a glass of wine.

"You really are still a romantic,"

"I can't help it. For with out you I would be nothing," James said as Lily lowered her head to take a bite of her chicken.

"So when did you get back James?"

"About six months ago. I was being held as a mental patient at the hospital,"

"You mental?" Lily said a joke.

"Yes well Bellatrix must of thought so,"

"I thought she was dead?" Lily asked taking a sip of her wine, remembering a night a couple a months ago when Bellatrix's husband turned up.

"She was killed when Harry rescued me,"

"Who killed her?"

"Our son,"

"He's a boy,"

"He's a man Lily. You will soon realize it, I promise,"

"I don't know if I can deal with this. The last time I saw Harry he was just a little baby boy. I missed so much of his life,"

"We both have,"

"I just don't know what to do with myself. I want to go into over drive and just,"

"Don't! Lily I know you and you will push yourself way to hard. We have three weeks before the new school year starts. Rest, please!"

"James," Lily said about to reply when Harry walked into the kitchen, James could tell he look angry but at spotting his parents he seemed to calm down, or at least try.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked towards James and Lily.

"Just fine Harry. Having some dinner. Want to join us?"

"No I need to get out of here. I think I'm going to go flying or to Pyrexia. I'll be back in the morning," Harry said trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Harry I don't think," but James didn't get to finish that sentence as Harry's face molded into pain.

"Not now!" Harry almost yelled.

"Harry?" Lily asked as James jumped out of his chair and ran to his son's side.

"Harry is it him,"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled not even realizing he was screaming.

"Harry if it's him just fight him like you always do,"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BLOODY BASTARD! IF YOU DARE TRY IT I WILL RIP YOU APART WITH MY HANDS! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

"What the hell is going on?" Lily yelled as she watched James grab Harry from behind, holding his son's arms away from his face.

"Harry just fight him and you will be fine! We are all fine,"

"What is going on?" Snape asked as he walked into the kitchen to find Lily almost in shock and James restraining his son.

"Severus!" Harry said in a voice that wasn't his own.

"The dark lord," Snape said almost in shock.

"You've betrayed me! I will have you," but Voldemort never got to finish what he was saying when his eyes turned to Lily.

"My little muggle devil still alive I see. It wont be for long. None of you will live for long!"

"GET OUT" Harry all of a sudden screamed as James blew off of him, his back landing hard against the wall.

"James!" Lily yelled.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked looking around the kitchen, seeing Severus looking shocked, Lily worried and his father laying on the floor.

"Harry it's okay," James said as he pushed himself up off the floor.

"I have to go,"

"It's not a good idea for you to go any were after what just happened. You need to eat something and relax."

"Please son, for your mum. You still haven't told me about how you and Ginny started dating," Lily said not sure what the hell was going on but that her son leaving would not be in his best interest right now.

Harry looked James firmly in the eye, "Don't break your promise da. I will stay. I have to get the heirs together for a meeting. Remember what you promised," Harry said as he stormed out of the room.

"James! You have to do something! Go after him!"

"That would not be in his best interest," Ginny said walking in already knowing the situation.

"What the bloody hell just happened to him! Some one better give me some answers!"

"The scar on your son's far head,"

"Ginny don't!"

"You promised James, not me. The scar links Voldemort and Harry together, a bond. Sometimes when Harry is angry or Voldemort is they end up in each others heads. That is what you just experienced right now," Ginny said looking Lily in the eye.

"What else,"

"The rest is for Harry to tell you, not I."

"James! Severus!" Lily said asking the men.

"We are not allowed to tell Lily, I'm sorry." James said.

"Well then I will figure it out myself. I wasn't the smartest witch in my year for nothing," Lily said trying to remain calm.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione said walking up to her cousin in the hallway. "Harry the fund is all set up. Those people are on their way to getting their lives back or starting new,"

"Good job Hermione,"

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to get me Susan and have her meet me in my room,"

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Can you just do as I ask Hermione with out questioning me," Harry said leaving for his room."

* * *

"Harry, Hermione said you wanted to see me," Susan said walking into Harry's room.

"Yes, can you close and lock the door Susan,"

Susan did as Harry asked.

"Susan I know you are getting involved with Draco,"

"Harry,"

"I had a visit from Voldemort. It seems Malfoy sr has already figured this out. I guess from the battle field."

"Harry,"

"Let me finish. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy are going to make you a target now. Lucius is going to try and hurt his son, to bring him back to their side. Voldemort will just want to make him suffer and then kill him. Susan you have put yourself into a very dangerous situation. One that I intend to see you come out of,"

"Harry I know how to fight,"

"Yes you do Susan but not alone. You are not to walk alone anymore, especially at Hogwarts."

"I'm a big girl Harry,"

"I don't want to have to come and rescue you Susan. We've been very lucky so far please don't ruin it."

"I'll try my best,"

"Thanks Susan,"

"Now what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Please leave now. I have to call a meeting,"

"Harry?"

"Just stay safe," Harry said as Susan left the room.

* * *

"Malfoy,"

"Weasley," Draco said looking Ron in the eyes as the two finally crossed paths.

"I want you to stay away from Scarlet,"

"She's my sister Weasley,"

"No Malfoy! You gave up that claim, she is my sister. And I swear to you that if you hurt her I don't care what I have to do I will rip you to shreds,"

"You couldn't hurt a fly Weasley,"

"I've been trained to kill and protect Malfoy. I killed Blaise's father don't make me have to kill you," Ron said walking away from Malfoy and into Harry's room where Luna, Scarlet and Trey were already assembled

"What's this about?" Ron grumbled.

"I have news," Harry said looking at his team. "I got a visit from Voldemort tonight,"

"You alright?" Scarlet asked concerned.

"Just fine but we need to be careful. He's plotting something. He's going to start attacking our families. He's going to try and break each one of us so we need to be very careful. Ron, Scarlet you need to speak to the Weasleys. I want them all living in the Manor by the end of tomorrow afternoon. Trey I want your parents here as well as your Aunt and Uncle. Luna please bring your father. We also are going to be needing to keep an eye out on Susan Bones."

"Alright Harry,"

"No problem!"

"Fine,"

"Good. Now we need to get to planning. I want to end this war as soon as we can,"

* * *

"So explain to me what the hell is wrong with our son!" Lily said turning on James.

"I can't tell you Lily I'm sorry,"

"Da! Da where are you?"

"Is that?" Lily asked.

"Yes it is her! Rose! I'm in the kitchen honey!"

"Da thanks goodness! I can't find Harry and I was wondering," but Rose stopped talking when she walked into the kitchen and saw not just her da but a women she had been dreaming about.

"Rosie! Oh my baby girl!" Lily said hugging Rose. "Look how much you have grown."

"Mum?" Rose asked, unsure.

"Of course my dear! Oh James you didn't tell me how much she looks like my Mum."

"What is all this bloody racket?" Sirius asked walking into the kitchen.

"Lil!" Sirius said as joy overcame him and he hoisted Lily into the air.

"SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN!" Lily shouted, several minutes later doing as he was told.

"Well you haven't changed much," Lily said with a laugh. "How is my little brother doing?"

"Your only a few months older then me Lilian!"

"But decades smarter Black! Thank you for looking after my children. Especially Harry. He told me you taught him how to fly,"

"Umm yes! Well he is a great flyer isn't he," Sirius said wanting to avoid this subject as much as he could.

"Lily it's getting late your really should get some sleep," James said coming to Sirius' rescue.

"Yes well I guess I am a little tired. But where should I sleep? I don't want to kick Harry out of his room."

"You can sleep in my room Mum," Rose said trying out the word on her tongue. "I'll bunk with my friend Scarlet."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Harry can set up a room for you in the morning. I'll take you up stairs."

"That's very sweet of you. Looks like only your brother inherited your father's genes," Lily said with a chuckle as she gave James a small hug that greatly surprised herself and him.

"I'll see you for breakfast Lily,"

"Yes you will James,"

* * *

"Come on Anne it's time to go to sleep. Your going to wake your brother," Ginny said as she rocked Anne in her arms, trying to get the little one to fall asleep.

"Give her here," Harry said walking in behind Ginny.

"I can handle this Harry. I did the last month you were away,"

"Ginny just let me try before Jason wakes up," Harry said as Ginny relented and took Anne.

"Come on little girl time to calm down," Harry said as Anne started to calm down and slowly drifted off to sleep in her father's arms. Harry laid her down in her cradle and both Ginny and Harry quietly left.

"Ginny I owe you an apology," Harry said as he closed the door to the nursery.

"Yes you do," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry Gin. I'm just so afraid that at any moment I am going to loose all of you, especially you and the children. I don't know what I would do. I'm so afraid that I wont be able to protect any of you. I have so much to worry about and knowing that I could of lost you,"

"But you didn't Harry. And you wont,"

"You can't promise me that Ginny. I can't loose you or the children,"

"Harry I'll try and be more careful,"

"There isn't any chance of you going to Pyrexia with the children?"

"No I'm needed here and Jason and Anne need their father,"

"Can you make me a promise Gin? If their lives are ever in serious danger you will take them to Pyrexia."

"I will always put their welfare first Harry. But right now we are safe,"

"Ginny I'm scared."

"Your strong Harry. Stronger then Voldemort,"

"I hope so Ginny because that is the only way we are going to win."

* * *

"Oy Harry get up!"

"What?" Harry asked waking up groggily, his arm wrapped comfortably around Ginny.

"Come on so we don't wake Ginny," Trey said as Harry carefully removed himself from his bed and followed Trey out into the hallway.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Just pass eight. Sorry for waking you up but Blaise and I really needed to talk to you," Trey said as they entered into the hall way.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he looked from Trey to Blaise and back again.

"It's a about why Hermione and I were taken Harry," Blaise said.

"It was your da?"

"Yes but that wasn't the only reason. Hermione and I had been doing research all summer. We found a cure for Remus and that is why we were in Diagon Ally,"

"A cure?"

"Yes. It's a two step process. A potion would be used to excel the disease from Remus but it wont destroy it. The disease needs a body to live in. But Hermione figured out how to stop it. A charm made of pure silver worn by someone powerful enough to fight it but the thing is the silver charm could cause significant amounts of pain or death. Remus can't do it himself because the disease has weaken him to much,"

"Have you told Remus about this?" Harry asked.

"Yes but he wont let us do it. He wont let anyone take that risk,"

"I Volunteered to do it. I think I could," Trey said.

"I'll do it,"

"Harry that's not why I came to talk to you about this," Blaise said.

"I know Blaise. But I've gone through the veil and back, I've fought of Voldemort. I know what pain is and Trey there is no reason for you to go through it if I can,"

"Your not going to be able to convince him to do it," Trey said.

"So then we use something the Marauders are famous for. I will ask to speak to Remus this afternoon. Slip the potion in his tea and go from there,"

"Harry I don't like this idea. It isn't right not to tell him," Blaise said.

"Just bring me what I need Blaise. I will handle the rest."

* * *

"Lily you up yet?" Zizi asked walking into Rose's room to find Lily up and brushing her hair.

"I brought you a change of cloths," Zizi said laying down a pair of clean jeans, shirt and so on.

"Thanks Zi. Is it time for breakfast yet? I'm starving," Lily said as she got up and changed her cloths, finishing by tying her hair back into a bun.

"Just about. Come you will be able to meet the rest of the gang here. As well as your nephew and grandchildren."

"How exciting,"

* * *

"Harry your going to hurt yourself," Ginny complained as Harry had both Anne and Jason on his back, letting them pretend they could fly.

"We're fine Ginny! Right guys! Tell Mummy we're fine,"

"Yay!!" Jason yelled laughing as his sister did the same.

"Good morning," James said as his son ran by with the kids and Ginny just shuck her head.

"He reminds me so much,"

"Of you," Lily said as she walked up next to her husband.

"Yes,"

"I remember when Harry was just a few months old and Sirius and you took him flying,"

"You nearly castrated me that day,"

"Oy Mum! Good morning," Harry said as the kids came in for a landing.

"They are beautiful Harry," Lily said as she smiled down at the two little ones.

"Anne, Jason say hello to your grandmum," Harry said with a smile.

"Up! Up!" Anne said as Lily obliged and picked her little granddaughter up.

"How old are they?" Lily asked as Anne started poking her in the face.

"About fourteen months," Ginny said.

"What a big girl. Do you mind if I take her Harry?"

"No go right ahead,"

"I got Jason," James said picking his grandson up and giving him a little toss in the air.

"Alright everyone to the kitchen. I'm famished," Sirius said walking in with Zizi who was holding Chris.

* * *

"Remus! Ara!" Lily said standing up from the table as the couple arrived, giving them both big hugs.

"Lily! Oh Lily I'm so glad you are alright," Ara said hugging her friend tight.

"I'm a Gryffindor queen, of course I am!"

"I'm so glad your back Lily," Remus said.

"Thank you Vice Minister. Your looking good,"

"Ahh so you found out,"

"Of course I did Remus Lupin. And I'm so glad you finally achieved your dream,"

"Oy what's all this commotion!" Fred Weasley said as he walked in.

"I think they've started a party with out us?" George said.

"Fred, George this is my mum, Lily Potter. Mum these are Ginny and Ron's brothers."

"Nice to meet you boys,"

"It really does seem the Potter's go for the red heads," George said as he looked to Lily then his sister.

"Molly you can't just disapear like that! Really! The minister of Magic has put us personally in charge of your safety,"

"I went in the yard! You two need to stop," Molly Weasley said as she walked into the dinning room. "Look! See you've made us late!"

"Mrs. Weasley how are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh fine Harry. How are you? Is that your Mum?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Lily dear it is so good to see you safe,"

"Thank you Molly. It's good to be back. How is everything?"

"Oh same old. Dealing with this brood," Molly replied just as Bill, Charlie and Percy came walking in and were introduced to Lily and breakfast began.

"Oy Remus do you have a couple free hours this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, anything wrong?"

"No I just thought you could meet me in my room. I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Okay Harry,"

"We really should write to Dumbledore, Harry, Let him know about your mum," Hermione said.

"Could you handle that Hermione?"

"Of course."

"Harry I thought Rose, James, you and I could spend sometime together today?" Lily asked.

"Of course Mum. Perhaps later tonight. I just have to work on some issues,"

"Harry," James said just wanting Lily to get what ever she wanted.

"Later da,"

"Oy Harry, Luna and I are going to go get our families," Trey said.

"Good. Go together. I don't want either of you alone. If you need help use the mirrors," Harry said as Trey and Luna left.

"What's going on?" Lily asked her son.

"Just some safety precautions I need to take to ensure the safety of the other heirs. Trey is Hufflepuff's heir while Luna is Ravenclaws.

"Oh," Lily said surprised that there were others.

"Yes lots to do before we get back to school. Neville it would be wise if your parents and grandmother came to stay here as well. Can you arrange that?"

"On it Harry,"

"Good. Rose, Scarlet I want you both to check on Bobby and Mark. I think it may be necessary for them and their families to come live here as well,"

"Why?" Rose asked.

"They are friends with two very important people. My sister and a heir. They are in danger,"

"Alright Harry. Rose we'll go talk to them,"

"Bill, Charlie can you go with them?" Harry asked.

"Harry I can take care of myself!" Scarlet said.

"I know you can. But better in number right?" Harry said as they all left.

"Mum would you like to stay here and rest? Or go and get a wand,"

"I'm fine. I would like to go get my wand as soon as possible."

"Alright. Da, Sirius, Zizi and Ara I want you four to go with Mum to Diagon Ally,"

"Okay Harry," they chorused.

"Who will watch Alec?" Ara asked as the little boy in question looked up from his plate at the sound of his name.

"Your son?" Lily asked.

"Adopted. He's Blaise's brother." Ara replied.

"He'll stay here Ara. Dobby can look after him,"

* * *

"Harry what is this about? I feel as if your hiding something?" Remus asked as Harry poured the both of them a cup of tea. The silver pendent concealed beneath his cloths.

"Just drink your tea Remus. Do not worry it's just some business we must discuss."

"Business?" Remus asked as he took a gulp of the scolding tea.

"Well I know you want to be a father Remus,"

"I am. I have Alec,"

"I know Ara and you both want to have a child,"

"I'm to old Harry. And even if I did I couldn't risk it. You know that,"

"I know Remus that's why I have a gift for you,"

"What are," but Remus never got to finish his sentence as he felt his body start to shake.

"Harry what have you done," Remus asked as he felt as something was being pulled from him.

"I'm sorry I had to do it this way Remus,"

* * *

"Are you all packed?" Trey asked his parents who were just closing their suit cases, his aunt and uncle already packed and waiting.

"Luna is your father ready?" Trey asked.

"He's coming through the floo,"

"Perfect," Trey said.

* * *

"Tim we can't go there!" Janet whispered fiercely to her husband as they sat in their room, supposedly packing.

"Would you rather us stay here and be killed,"

"Tim if Mark finds out,"

"We will come to it when we come to it Janet. Now come on. Finish packing!"

* * *

"Bobby are you ready son?" Mrs. D'Lore asked.

"Yes Mum. We're going over to the Even's by floo. Grand da said it was alright?"

"Yes. He said we would be safe at your friends then we are here. So come on through the floo young man,"

* * *

"Perfect!" Lily said as she held her new wand.

"We should probably get you some new cloths why we are here Lily," Zizi said.

"Yeah! We haven't been shopping in forever! Come on girls!" Ara said with a smile towards the boys.

"Bloody hell," James said with a goofy smile, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

In Harry's room a dark mist started pulling out of Remus' body. Harry pulled out a potion from his pocket and drank it, he then pulled out the pendent.

"This is to dangerous!" Remus tried to yell, he tried to run. He couldn't let Harry do this. He couldn't expose his best friend's son to this.

"Isn't your choice Remus," Harry said as he watched the mist finally pull free of Remus who collapsed to the floor. Still trying to take his disease back.

"Alright you bloody thing let's give this a go shall we?" Harry asked just as the disease flew right at him, entering his body. At the same time his door burst open with Blaise, Hermione and Ginny standing still in shock.

"Get Remus out of here!" Hermione said as the girls rushed in.

"NO! NO LET ME STAY!" Remus shouted but was to weak to resist the girls dragging him out of Harry's room.

"Ginny, Hermione stay with Remus," Blaise said as she went to walk back into Harry's room.

"You can't go back in there," Hermione said.

"I got him into this. He may need help,"

"Be careful Blaise," Ginny said as the young woman walked back into Harry's room to find him keeling on the ground, struggling with himself. The silver charm, smoking like it was on fire, burning through Harry's robes and onto his flesh, he didn't let out a sound.

"You can do it Harry!" Blaise said as she watched the boy who had helped change the course of her life struggle to defeat the disease that turned her guardian into a vicious beast.

Harry raised his hand to the silver pendent and with a terrible scream pulled the pendent off his neck and through it across the room, where it laid, smoking.

"Harry?" Blaise asked.

"It's done," Harry said as he went to stand up but almost fell over if it had not been for Blaise catching him.

"Harry you just rest on your bed alright. I'll get you a couple of potions alright?"

"Thanks Blaise," Harry said with a painful yawn and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Blaise walked out into the hall way were the girls and Remus had stayed, the pendent dangling in her hand.

"It worked," Hermione said with a smile as she jumped up from the floor and grabbed the pendent from Blaise, examining it.

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"He's sleeping,"

Remus painfully picked himself up from the floor. "I can't believe you lot! I can't believe you went against what I asked!"

"Remus it was for your own good!"

"No! You put yourselves and Harry in immense danger! For what? I've grown use to my infliction! If Harry couldn't beat it he would be stuck with it! Do you know what you could of done!"

"Harry knew he could do it," Blaise defended.

"I need to go see him," Remus said walking towards Harry's room.

"No! You need to rest! Dobby!" Blaise yelled.

"Yes missus?"

"Please take Remus to his room and make sure he gets some rest," Blaise said as Dobby took Remus away.

"What do we do with the pendant?" Ginny asked.

"Lock it in the Black vault. If the pendent break it could release the disease,"

"Get Ron and go," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Alright. He's never gonna believe me,"

* * *

"We're back!" Trey yelled as Blaise came walking in to find Trey with his parents, uncle and aunt as well as Luna with her father.

"Hey Trey! Welcome everyone. Harry has had rooms prepared for all of you. Dobby and Winky will be by in a few minutes to show you where," Blaise said as she signaled for Trey to follow her into the hall way.

"Did it work?" Trey asked.

"Perfectly. Remus and Harry are resting. Ron and Hermione went to lock up the pendent in the Black vault,"

"Your bloody brilliant!"

* * *

"Zizi isn't that your daughter?" Lily said spotting Hermione holding hands with Ron.

"Yes it is. Strange, she didn't say she was coming to Diagon Ally today,"

"Whose here?" Sirius asked as he watched their line of view and saw Hermione with Ron, kissing.

"Oh bloody no!" Sirius said with a growl and took off down the ally.

"Sirius! No!" Zizi said as she ran after him.

"Well we can't let them have all the fun can we?" Ara asked Lily.

"I think Ron is going to need our help," Lily agreed as Ara offered Lily her hand the girls took off, James right behind them.

"GET YOUR BLOODY LIPS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Sirius yelled as he grabbed Ron from behind.

"Da!" Hermione yelled surprised, the silver pendent hanging from her neck.

"Hermione back off!" Ron yelled as Sirius advanced on him, not just for her safety but for the safety of the pendant.

"Mum! Will you stop him! He is being crazy!"

"He is your father dear,"

"Mum!"

"Alright! Ladies," Zizi said as she pulled out her wand, Ara and Lily following suit, giggling like little girls, remembering this from years ago. Together, as if they had been practicing forever, in one movement they sent a spell at Sirius that made him fly off Ron and into the air, his hair turning green.

"Hey! Let me down!" Sirius yelled.

"Only if you leave Ronald Weasley alone Sirius Black! He is a good boy and I wont deal with this foolishness anymore!"

"Fine! Fine! But let me down!"

"Promise me Sirius. Or there will be no dessert tonight," Zizi said as James made a face of disgust.

"I promise! I promise!"

"Good boy," Zizi said as she let her husband float to the ground and then turned to her daughter.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We need to go to the Black vault," Hermione said.

"What for? Do you need money? You could of just asked Harry?" Sirius said brushing himself off.

"I have to drop something off,"

"What?" James asked.

"It's a long strong. But this pendent needs to be kept in safe keeping,"

"Why?" Ara asked.

"Because she discovered away to get rid of Remus' disease. It's in that pendant,"

"What! No! Impossible!" Ara said looking from Ron to Hermione.

"It's true. Remus is recovering right now Ara."

"We need to get back to the Manor!"

"I still need to take this to the vault. Ron will stay with me! All of you go ahead,"

"No we will stay with you," Sirius said. "But Ara go back. Make sure he is alright."

She nodded her head, gave a call to Hedwig and was gone.

"You really cured him?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Yes with the help of Harry," Hermione said as they walked towards the bank.

"How did Harry help?" Zizi asked.

"Well he locked the disease in this locket," Hermione said, going into a brief description of what had occurred.

"My son did that?" Lily asked.

"He's an amazing boy Lily. You have to see him in action!"

"I'd rather he'd stay safe,"

"Don't worry Lily. He's a great fighter," James said as he went to grab her hand, she moved away.

"Lily?"

"Not now James!"

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Harry whispered as he started to wake up.

"Take this Harry," Ginny said handing him a potion bottle.

"Thanks," Harry said as he downed the potion, feeling better.

"Did it all work out alright? Remus okay?"

"Yup! He's resting right now,"

"Good. The others return?" Harry asked not skipping a beat.

"Trey and Luna have along with Neville. But Scarlet and Rose aren't back yet."

"How long has it been?"

"Just a few hours. I talked to Bill. They're just having problems getting Mark's Mum to leave. I'm sure they are fine Harry. Just finish the potion and get some rest,"

"Okay Ginny," Harry said closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Ara!?"Remus said surprised as his wife came storming into their room at Griffin Manor.

Ara looked at Remus sitting on the bed, a book in his lap and his reading glasses on his face...but he didn't have reading glasses.

"The glasses?" Ara said.

"Well I'm guess the reason you stormed in here as if the world was on fire is because you found out what Harry and his lot did. It seems my perfect eye sight only came from the wolf."

"Remus your finally free," Ara said as she hugged him tight. "Your finally free!"

"That I am Ara," Remus said as she kissed him.

"Ara,"

"Don't Ara me Remus Lupin!"

* * *

"Finally your back!" Molly Weasley said, her eyes on her children.

"Sorry Mum," Scarlet said as she hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"I was beginning to fret. Oh how lovely to see you again Janet, Tim. Oh and you must be Bobby's mother."

"It's lovely to meet you. I'm Christine,"

"I'm Molly dear. Welcome to Griffin Manor. Come alone and I will show you lot to your rooms," Molly said leading the adults from the room till only Rose, Scarlet, Bobby and Mark stood in the kitchen.

"Glad you guys can spend the rest of the summer with us," Rose said.

"Yeah and you guys can meet Rose's mum! She seems pretty cool,"

"I'm glad we get to come here. Now I don't have to worry about my parents as much," Mark said just as Severus Snape walked into the kitchen.

"Professor," they all said in greetings.

"Good afternoon. Mr. Evens was that your parents walking by I saw,"

"Yes Professor. They are going to be staying here for awhile,"

"Ms. Potter, Ginny was looking for you,"

"Thank you!" Rose replied as her friends and her left. Snape staring at the young man, Mark as he left. How much he looked like his mother, his birth mother still amazed Severus.

* * *

"Good morning Harry," Remus said as Harry woke up the following morning.

"If you are going to yell at me Professor could it at least wait until after breakfast," Harry asked.

"I came to thank you Harry. What you did was a risk, one that I would of never asked you or anyone else to take for me."

"I know. That's why I had to do it the way I did it,"

"All I can say is thank you and please never do it again,"

"No promises," Harry said with a smile as he jumped out of his bed.

"How are you feeling?"Remus asked.

"Moony I really am okay. I'm going to go for a morning run. If anyone comes looking for me would you mind telling them."

"Not at all Harry,"

* * *

The next two weeks went by with put much adventure. The Potters spent a lot of time together. Rose and Lily really bonded. Lily had wished that Harry would let her in but she always felt as if he was hiding something for her. She was also getting use to being around James again. They slept in separate rooms but Lily hadn't castrated James yet, though she had tried once or twice. Lily hoped that once they got back to Hogwarts she could find out what was really going on.

There was also adjustment to all the different people who were living in the Manor. But nothing that was to hard for any one. They also received a visit from Dumbeldore who came to see Lily.

It was the last day of summer before they would all be boarding the train back for school. Lily was coming along with Zizi. Lily would be helping in the muggle class while Ziz would be helping with potions. James and Sirius were still teaching DADA.

"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked as all the students and adults gathered around Hedwig and him.

"Alright the rest of you who are staying here remember to be careful and call me if you need anything at all."

"Don't worry Harry we will be fine," Molly Weasely said.

"No worries Harry!"

"Alright everyone grab on,"

* * *

_Well what is in store for the gang for seventh year. Who will die? Who will survie? I don't know! _

_Review! Because I'm sick and nice reviews always help! Perhaps you'll even get the next chapter tomorrow! _


	48. Uh Oh Lily

_Disclaimer- i own anything_

_Yeah so I couldn't sleep so I wrote another chapter! And i may even write another real soon! Enjoy!!!!_

When everyone arrived back at Hogwarts after an uneventful train trip, had their feast they all looked for their beds. Harry went right to Griff's room and after putting Anne and Jason to sleep he himself fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Hello Harry," 

"Death, how are you,"

"I'm death Harry, what do you think?"

"Sorry stupid question,"

"It's alright,"

"Well what can I do for you then?"

"Well I came to remind you of my promise,"

"Why?"

"Because it's going to end this year Harry. Either way the lines are drawn. By the end of this school year we will know who the winner is."

"Thank you for telling me,"

"It's not going to end yet. He will be attacking more. He's looking for blood now, no more games,"

"I'll be ready,"

"I know you will be,"

* * *

"Harry get up! Or your going to miss your first class," Ginny said. 

"The kids?" he asked.

"Ron came and took them to Hagrid's"

"Why didn't he wake me,"

"I think he's still annoyed about he whole Draco thing. Don't worry he'll get over it,"

"Yeah I know. What class do you have first?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"Charms how about you?"

"Defense," Harry said.

"Harry you okay?"

"Yeah Gin. I'm just fine,"

* * *

"Draco get up," Susan said as she nudged the Slytherin. They had fallen sleep in the Hufflepuff common room. 

"Sorry Susan," Draco said.

"We should get you moved in," Susan said.

"To where?" Draco said, he wasn't really sure where he would be staying when he got back to school, for he was sure he couldn't go to Slytherin house.

"Trey came by late last night and opened up Helga Hufflepuff's room so you can stay in there,"

"Your house mates,"

"Will deal with it. We are Hufflepuff's after all,"

"Thanks Susan,"

* * *

"Alright class practice that spell for the next time we meet! You have your owls this year so we need to get you ready," James said as the class packed up to leave. 

"Ron can we talk?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Listen I know your still mad about Draco,"

"I can't help it Harry. I don't trust him,"

"I know but are we cool?"

"Yeah mate,"

"Thanks Ron," Harry said as they left the classroom with Hermione.

"Harry! Harry wait up!" Lily yelled from down the hall and ran to catch up with her son.

"Oy Mum slow down! I'm not going any where," Harry said with a smile.

"Sorry. Just wanted to see how your first day back was going. I already saw Rose as she was going off to potions,"

"It's great Mum, no worries."

"I so hate that I missed your first day here. I had so looked forward to it when you were a baby boy,"

"It's okay Mum. How is everything going so far for you?"

"Well I had my first class. We spent most of the time going over the fact that I am Lily Potter but other wise great. It's so nice to be back at Hogwarts. I didn't realize how much I loved this place. Ron, Hermione how are you both doing?"

"Great Lily," Ron replied.

"Yes. Ron we better go. We have to run our meeting with the Prefects,"

"Oy Hermione we have a half hour,"

"We are head boy and girl Ronald! We need to lead by example! Now march! Harry we will see you later," Hermione said as she dragged Ron down the hall.

"She is so much like Zizi, it's unbelievable,"

"Did she do the same to Sirius,"

"Even worse,"

* * *

"Severus," 

"Janet,"

"You know Severus we have been living in the same house for over two weeks you would think we could have a longer conversation then just saying each others names?"

"What do you want me to say Janet?"

"I don't know Severus but maybe how are you doing?"

"Well then how are you?"

"Scared out of my mind! My son is in danger and there is nothing I can do to help."

"He's a strong boy Janet you raised him well,"

"I know and that is what scares me. He wont run away from a fight Severus. He wont hide if told to do so. He's only twelve but he would through himself right into the think of the mess with out question, even if it was just to save his friends,"

"He has very good friends," Severus replied.

"He does. Bobby is a good boy and Scarlet and Rose are wonderful girls. I even think Scarlet and Mark may like each other,"

"Janet they are twelve!"

"So? Love doesn't pick a time Severus, you know that,"

"I can't remember what love is,"

"I think it is time for you to start dating again,"

"Janet,"

"Yes Severus?"

"Don't push it,"

* * *

A month went by in peace at Hogwarts. Lily was becoming more and more accustomed back to every day life. Though she still was trying to find out what Harry wasn't saying to her. 

"Potter,"

"Draco what's up?" Harry asked as Draco stopped Harry in the hall way.

"Read," Draco said handing Harry a letter.

Mr. Draco Malfoy,

Upon your request we have looked over the documentation you have sent us. _Since our review we have obtained your father's accounts. Upon your request we are willing to sign them over to you with your signature and that of Harry Potter's confirming your status. _

Salutations:

Gringott's Goblins

"Have a quill?" Harry asked Draco as Harry signed one of the lines, Draco signing the second.

"I can pay you back now," Draco said.

"It was a gift to a friend Draco. But you will still be staying at Griffin Manor until further notice, alright?"

"Alright," Draco agreed.

* * *

"Harry come one! We are going to be late!" Ginny said as she tucked both Jason and Anne into their strollers. The family was going in for a Hogsmead weekend. 

"I'm right here Ginny. Here is your coat,"

"Thank you. Are we meeting your Mum and Da for dinner?"

"Yes down at the tavern,"

"Alright then let's go," Ginny said pushing Jason's strolled, Harry taking Anne's.

* * *

"So how are classes going so far?" Lily asked Ginny. 

"Great Lily. The work is a little harder but it's going well. And Harry before I forget. Remember we have a meeting tomorrow night,"

"I know Gin. Hermione told me this morning,"

"The DA?" James asked.

"No the Order,"

"Order?" Lily asked as she ate some of her pasta.

"It's like the Order of the Phoenix but made up of students. The Order of the Lily," Ginny said with a smile.

"You named it after me?" Lily asked.

"Well yes. At the time we didn't know you were alive. I thought it was the best way I could honor the woman who saved my life,"

"Thank you Harry," Lily said wiping a tear that was coming down her face.

"Harry! Harry pick up!"

"Harry it's your mirror," Ginny said looking concerned.

Harry pulled his mirror out of his pocket to see Ron's face.

"What's wrong mate?" Harry asked.

"There are dementors heading towards Hogsmead,"

"What!"

"Hermione is calling all those in the Order together now. We need you,"

"I'll be right there. Hold strong," Harry said shoving his mirror into his pocket.

"Harry,"

"You lot need to stay here,"

"You'll need my help," James said.

"I need you to protect Jason and Anne. Do not leave them! If death eaters are here they will go right for my children."

"I'll protect them with my life," Ginny and Lily said together.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Harry said standing up and heading out the door.

* * *

"How many are coming towards us?" Harry asked as he came up to Ron's side who was organizing students and adults alike to protect the town. 

"I'd say we have a good pack of them Harry,"

"How many standing with us,"

"About twenty or more,"

"Any death eaters,"

"None that I have seen yet."

"Alright," Harry said looking into the distance. The dementors were coming in fast,"

"They don't get into the town!" Harry yelled to those who stood with him. He stood in front of all of them, his wand held out and ready."

"You see that you ruddy lot!" Ron yelled, always the commander. "Get ready! As soon as they get close fight until they leave!"

"So elegant Ronald," Hermione said as she stood next to him, her wand out.

"On the count of three," Harry said as he felt his body going cold, hearing not his mother's voice but Ginny's screaming for help. "One, two, three! Fire!" Harry yelled as he thought of the happiest memory he could posses and sent his patronus towards the dementors.

The sky became full of patronuses attacking dementors left and right. There was Harry's stag, a bear, otter, dog, swan, rabbits, snakes and other creatures.

"Harry they are retreating," Ron shouted.

"This was to easy,"Harry said looking around the area. "NO!" Harry screamed and transformed into his fast form, the wolf and taking off.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said looking to where Harry was running to. "Bloody arse! Hermione! Neville! Luna follow me!" Ron yelled changing into his lion form and taking off after Harry.

* * *

"LET THEM GO!" James yelled at the death eaters who were holding Lily and Ginny. The children sat in their carriages behind him. 

"Give up the little ones and we will leave these two," One of the death eaters said as he held his wand right to Ginny's throat.

"James! James grab them and run! Leave us!" Ginny shouted.

"Do as she says James," Lily said.

"Do as they say and they will die!"

"Let them all go and take me. I am more valuable then any them,"

"Not more then the children,"

"You will not get these children and you will not leave here with either one of them. So either take me or die," James said holding his wand, a plan going through his mind. If he could get Lily or Ginny released then they may have a chance.

The door to the tavern blasted into little pieces as Harry calmly walked in. His wand was in one hand and his sword in the other. "Either let them go and leave," Harry said standing next to his father. "Or I will get the greatest pleasure from tearing you limb from limb,"

"I don't think so Potter,"

"Oy your still alive? I thought after I killed your wife you'd of kicked the bucket already," Harry said talking to Bellatrix's husband.

"You killed my Bella,"

"I did and I will kill you if you don't leave,"

"How about a fight. If I win you come with me. If I loose you get to kill me. And I can promise you I wont loose."

"I have a better idea. We fight, I win and you die but you have to release the girls,"

"No I hold them so you don't try anything funny,"

"Well you see that isn't going to work for me," Harry said as he gave a look to Ginny who understood. Harry gave a slight nod of his head and Ginny turned into her animagus form and at the same time Ron flew into the room, his teeth landing in the death eater's throat that held Lily.

"So you see," Harry said as Ginny and Ron came and stood next to him, Ginny being protective of her young. "Your choice either fight and loose or leave,"

"Why you bloody bastard," Lenstrange said as he sent a curse at Harry.

"Fight then," Harry said as he slammed his sword into the floor, the gleaming blade sticking up straight as he fired off a curse and the battle ensued.

"James! James we need to help him," Lily said as she stood next to her husband.

"No! I need to get you, Ginny and the kids out of here,"

"He's our son!" Lily said looking at James shocked.

"I made a promise to him Lily. He will never forgive me if I don't do as he asks. He has Ron to back him!"

"They are children James! Bloody children! I will not leave them to," but Lily didn't get to finish her sentance as James was blasted off his feet by one of the other death eaters in the room. Lily pulled out her wand and stood in front of her husband's unconscious body. "No you don't!" Lily shouted with pure anger and she started to fight the death eater, to protect her husband.

Ginny stood protectively around her children. She wanted to leave with them, she knew she should but at the same time she couldn't leave Harry. Meanwhile Ron in animagus form was chewing apart a death eater at the moment.

Lenstrange had Harry to the wall, his wand to the boys throart. "Your going to come back with me now! Your going back to Jarvis Jay. He has sorely missed his little pet. He has even come up with special toys just for you. But these charms on you just wont do!" Lenstrange laughed as he sent the counter charm at Harry that took down his concealment charms.

"Now are you going to be a good pet?"

"Not a chance in hell!" Harry screamed using all his might to push the death eater off of him. "Sword!" Harry yelled as it flew right to his hand and with out warning Harry plunged it right into Lenstrange's stomach, a most painful death. "BLOODY ASSHOLE! SEND THAT MESSAGE TO VOLDEMORT! COME AFTER MY FAMILY AND GET THIS FATE!" Harry screamed, breathing hard as he noticed everyone in the room staring at him, even his own mother. Harry looked at his hand and saw the scars, Lenstrange's charm had worked and stripped down his concealment charms.

"THE REST OF YOU BLOODY DEATH EATERS LEAVE OR GET THE SAME FATE!" Harry screamed as one of them rushed him he plunged the sword right into the man's heart, pulling it out and striking another.

"LEAVE!" Harry shouted and the rest of the living, semi conscious death eaters left with a large snap.

"Harry," Ginny said as she transformed walking towards him.

"Get them back to the castle,"

"Harry,"

"Ginerva get Jason and Anne back to the castle," Harry said not turning around to look her in the face, more for the fact that he never wanted his children to see him looking like this, he walked towards the door.

"Harry where are you going?"

"I need fresh air,"

"Let me come with you mate," Ron said walking over to Harry and putting his hand on his shoulder, Ron could feel as Harry tenses right underneath him.

"I need to be alone. I'm going to make sure the perimeter is clear," Harry said turning into a phoenix and taking off into the sky.

"What the bloody hell just happened," Lily asked, finally finding her voice as James started to moan.

"I've got to get Jason and Anne back to the castle," Ginny said knowing if she stayed she would give up Harry's secret. "Hermione, Luna will you assist me?"

"Of course," the girls replied.

"Neville go with them," Ron said.

"Alright," Neville said with a small salute as Ginny took Jason and Hermione took Anne and left.

"I don't understand," Lily said looking at Ron. "I don't understand. What spell was used against Harry to make him look like that? Is their a counter curse,"

"Lily I... don't know how to say this. So I just will. That wasn't a curse you saw. The death eater took down Harry's concealment charms."

"Concealment charms," Lily said. "That's...that is what my baby boy looks like. What he has been hiding?"

"To an extent yes,"

"How? How did this happen!" Lily screamed facing James who was now standing and holding his head. From the small bits he had just heard he understood what was going on.

"Lily it's hard to explain,"

"HARD TO EXPLAIN! JAMES POTTER OUR SON LOOKS LIKE SOME ONE PUT HIS BODY THROUGH A MEAT GRINDING MACHINE!"

"As I said Lily it is hard to explain. Very hard to explain. And I'm not allowed to tell you,"

"What do you mean you are not allowed to tell me! I am his mother! I am his bloody mum!"

"I know Lily! And trust me if I could tell you I would. But I swore to Harry I wouldn't. You are going to have to talk to him."

"That's bloody right!" Lily said looking towards Ron.

"I need to get back to the castle,"

"Lily,"

"GET ME BACK TO THE CASTLE NOW!"

* * *

Harry landed in phoenix form on the top of the shrieking shack. Looking over the land trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that cluttered it. He closed his eyes and all he could see was what happened. He could see Jarvis Jay locking him in the room with the boggart that would turn into the dead bodies of Ginny, Anne, Jason, Ron, Hermione, Chris and countless others. He could feel the cold blade against his skin or the bare stone against his naked body. And now the one person who he never wanted to know any of this saw him, saw the scars that he tried to hide from so many people, including himself. He looked the sky, it was turning grey. A storm was coming. He couldn't wait till the storm would pass and perhaps have a chance at a normal life, not having to take the lives of others. He closed his eyes again. He would be free one day, be it in life or death, but eithe way he knew he would win.

* * *

"You bloody will let me in! I am a bloody Professor!" Lily yelled at the portrait that protected the entry way to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Well you don't have to be so rude," the Fat lady said as she swung open giving Lily entrance. There were a couple of first years and seconds years that sat in the common room, studying or chatting.

"Rose! Scarlet!" Lily said upon seeing her daughter and her best friend.

"Mum! How are you? I thought you were in Hogsmead today."

"Long story honey. I need you to show me where your brother sleeps,"

"Mum?" Rose asked.

"Just show me," Lily said trying to remain calm.

"He sleep's in here," Rose said showing Lily to Griff's room.

"Thank you dear. Now go finish your studying," Lily said as she walked into the apartment and closed the door. She wondered around the room until she found the bed room that was Harry's.

"I know you must keep a pensive Harry but where?" Lily asked as she started looking through her son's room. She was done with the secrets and no one telling her what had happened to her son. And from what he looked like she knew it was a lot. And she was going to find out the truth one way or the other.

"Ah ha!" Lily said as she looked in Harry's closet and saw the big black pensive. With all her might she dragged the pensive out into the middle of the room.

"Alright Harry it's time to see what you have been hiding from your mother,"

* * *

_Uh oh! Lily is gonna be in trouble! What's gonna happen? _

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Thank you!_


	49. And here we go again

_Disclaimer- i own anything_

_Another chapter because I should be doing Homework! I'm going to go do some now and then write more because really I seem not to have a life lately! _

It started to rain, Harry spread his wings and took off towards the castle. He would go to his room and replace the charms and try to come up with some way to explain this to his mum.

* * *

"Draco let's go to dinner," Susan said.

"I'm right behind you Susan," Draco said as he felt himself be flung against the wall.

"WHO DID YOU TELL YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Ron Weasley yelled as he held Draco against the wall.

"Ron! RON LET HIM GO!" Susan Bones yelled. "YOUR CHOKING HIM RON!"

Ron pulled back, "Who did you tell Malfoy? Your daddy?"

"Weasley I didn't tell anyone! I fought against those dementors along with you!"

"If I find out your lying Malfoy I'll bloody kill you!" Ron yelled as he punched Malfoy in the face and walked away,

"Draco! Draco are you alright?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine," Draco said as me felt the bruise forming. "Hermione hits harder then he does,"

"Let me heal it," Susan said as she pulled out her wand and sent a healing spell to stop the bruising and swelling. "I don't know what has come over Ron. You'd think he'd realize you switched sides,"

"Truthfully I don't blame him Susan. He's doing what he thinks is best to protect his family. He's protecting my sister,"

"I know Draco I just wish it didn't have to be like this,"

"Don't we all,"

* * *

Lily went into the pensive and looked around her. She was in a very clean house, everything seemed to be in order. She heard voices and walked towards them, entering a kitchen.

"Petunia," Lily said looking at her sister as she sat at the kitchen table talking to her husband, Vernon.

"We have to send him back to school Vernon. The neighbors will start to talk,"

"He's an ungrateful little bastard Petunia,"

"I know Vernon. But we must keep up appearances," Petunia said.

"What are you saying Petunia?" Lily asked looking at her sister who was buttering a piece of toast for a little chubby boy who Lily knew wasn't her son. "Where is Harry?" Lily asked just as the kitchen door open and a little boy with a mop of dark black hair and cloths twice his size came walking in.

"Aunt Petunia can I have breakfast?" the little boy asked.

"Do you think you deserve breakfast after the stunt you pulled,"

"I don't know why my hair grew back Aunt Petunia,"

"You don't know why! Because you a freak that's why!" Vernon said standing up and grabbing Harry by the gruff of hi neck. "No food for you today boy! And no school! You'll go tomorrow!" Vernon yelled as he dragged Harry out into the hall way and locked him in the cupboard underneath the stairs.

"Where is Sirius? Remus?" Lily asked as she looked around the house and saw all the pictures of her nephew but none of her son.

The scene changed. Lily was in the house as the front door flew open and Vernon and Petunia came storming in, Vernon pushing Harry roughly.

"You worthless piece of crap! I pay for your bloody education and you do this! Do I not give you a roof over your head!" Vernon said as he smacked Harry in the face.

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry pleaded.

"Shut up! Shut up! You're a foul piece of trash! Say it! Say it!" Vernon said now shaking Harry by the front of his shirt, little tears streaming down his face.

"I'm...I'm a foul piece of trash," Harry said trying unsuccessful to remain calm.

"That's right boy! And don't you ever dare forget it!" Vernon yelled as he pulled open the cupboard and threw Harry in, Lily slipping in just in time as the door was slammed shut.

"Oh Harry," Lily said as tears came to her eyes as she watched her little boy pull his glass off and dry his eyes and sit on the little cot, from underneath the pillow he pulled out a book and opened it and pulled out a picture that he had found one day when he had been cleaning out the attic, the Lily didn't know this. Lily moved closer to see what he was looking at.

"I know you're my mummy," the little Harry said. "I know your watching me from heaven. That's what my baby sitter says any way. And I was wondering if you could make Uncle Vernon nicer to me. I know it's a lot to ask but you're an angel now," Harry said as he laid down on the cot and fell asleep, clutching the photo of a teenage Lily in his hands. Just as Lily went to reach for her little boy the image changed again.

Harry was no longer in the cupboard but in a room with a barred window.

"Oy Harry stand back," a voice said, Lily looked out the window and saw Ronald Weasley and his twin brothers in a flying car pulling the bars of the window off. They loaded the car and just as Harry was about to jump in Vernon came running into the room and tried to stop him, thankfully unsuccessfully

The image changed again and Lily experienced his third summer with the Dursley's and then his fourth. Up until the summer before Harry's sixth year.

"You see this boy! There is no one to protect you anymore!" Vernon said with a laugh as he hit Harry hard in the gut.

"HARRY!" Lily yelled with fright as she watched her son not even able to fight back. She watched as Vernon beat him until he was unconscious and pull him down into the basement and tied his hands around a support beam and left. Lily stayed with her unconscious son.

"Harry why didn't you tell me what they did to you! Why didn't you tell me," Lily said as Vernon came back down the stairs and she watched as he cut off her son's cloths and threw them off to the side and held a black belt in his hand.

"NO!" but it wasn't Lily who said it. She turned around to find her son, her scared son standing behind her.

"What are you doing in here!" Harry yelled.

"Harry," Lily said as all of a sudden screaming filled the room. Lily turned back to the memory and saw Vernon hitting her son with the belt.

"OUT! OUT!" Harry yelled as he forced Lily to leave the pensive.

"WHAT GIVES YOU ANY RIGHT TO GO LOOKING INTO MY PENSIVE!" Harry screamed.

"I am your mother! That gives me all the rights in the world! Why didn't you tell me about them! Where was Sirius and Remus?"

"This isn't any of your business," Harry said in almost a deadly calm voice.

"Of course it is! Sirius was suppose to take care of you! What happen?"

"I gave you no permission to look in my pensive!"

"Is all the scaring from Vernon? Tell me Harry!"

"You want to know so badly what happened! Then go back into the pensive! There are things that happened in my life that no person should ever live though let alone have to hear or see them. I tried to protect you from it!"

"I just want to know what happened! Why,"

"Why I look like a monster! It's not just because of your darling sister and her family," Harry said spitting venom. "Go ahead! Go and see! But don't say I didn't warn you," Harry said storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lily looked back at the pensive and then to the door. "I need to do this Harry so I can help you," Lily said as she dove back in.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny said as she walked into Griff's room with Jason and Anne to find Harry pacing back and forth.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Harry yelled, who hadn't put his charms back up.

"Okay," Ginny said pulling them out into the common room. "Rose, Scarlet watch them!" Ginny said as she walked into Griff's room with a determined face.

"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IS MY BLOODY MUM IS IN MY PENSIVE!" Harry yelled.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said not even aware that he had kept one.

"I need to get out of her Ginny! What she is going to see!" Harry said almost laughing but not.

"So leave," Ginny said trying to stay strong for him. "Go to Pyrexia,"

"Ginny I can't ask you,"

"Harry go to Pyrexia. Go see Ona. Relax so you can replace your charms. I'll handle your mother and call you if there is a problem,"

"Ginny,"

"Go Harry. You need to calm down before you do something stupid. I'll hold the fort,"

Harry nodded and turned into a phoenix and was gone in a burst of flames.

Ginny sat down on the couch and waited, for she knew what ever Lily was witnessing wouldn't be pleasant and the woman would need someone when she came out.

* * *

"Harry?" Ona said surprised as she watched Harry, scars and all, walk into her chambers where she was getting dressed for the day.

"Ona I'm sorry I didn't realize you were getting ready when your maids let me in," Harry said, turning around to leave.

"Harry you've seen me worse," Ona said with a pleasant smile. "Why are your charms off,"

"I was in a fight. One of the death eaters destroyed them. I've come to replace them and I was hoping you would help me make them stronger so simple charms can't pull them down."

"Of course. Why don't you go see Hayden. He's in the garden waiting for me so I can finish getting dressed,"

"Alright Ona," Harry said leaving her room. Ona watched him leave and knew there was more to this story.

* * *

"Oy Harry!" Hayden said as he saw his friend/ brother walking towards him.

"Hayden," Harry said shaking his hand.

"Charms are down?"

"That's why I'm here. Ona is gonna help me repair them,"

"Concealment charms have always been her specialty."

"I know," Harry said.

"So what happened,"

"Some death eaters tried to kidnap my children and I killed a couple of them. And well my mum is looking into my pensive now. She's going to see why I look like this Hayden,"

"Harry you told me what happened. She isn't going to think less of you for it."

"She's my mum Hayden. She should never have to see that. No one should ever,"

"Harry it doesn't make you any less of a man,"

"Hayden I couldn't defeat my Uncle and I couldn't fight Jarvis Jay what makes you think I am strong enough to defeat Voldemort,"

"Harry you will defeat Voldemort I know you can. I've trained you,"

"I just don't know anymore Hayden. I feel like my life is so messed up right now. And I don't know how to keep going. I don't know how to keep it all going with out failing,"

* * *

Lily looked around her and saw James and Harry laying in a cold dark cell.

"Harry you have to let them take me," James pleaded with his son.

"No!"

"Harry they are going to kill you! Think of your children,"

"That is who I am thinking of. Da I told you I can't die. You can. If they take you then everything you have been through would be for nothing,"

"I'd rather die then watch them torture you," James said as the cell door was pulled open.

"Let's go," the death eater said and shakily Harry stood up. Lily noticed his shirt was missing and saw the colorful red lines that littered his body.

The death eater put a rope over Harry's head that tied it around his neck. "Come," the death eater said with a laugh as he yanked hard on the rope, choking Harry if he did not follow, the cell door was slammed hard in James' face as Harry was taken away, Lily following after her son.

"What is going on?" Lily said as she watched as Harry was dragged into a large, dark, cold musty room and thrown onto the floor and kicked hard in the gut.

"Hello pet,"

"Jarvis," Lily said in shock as she saw the man she thought she had killed long ago, the man who had tried to take Rose.

"I'm not your pet!" Harry spit out as he was punched hard in the ribs by the death eater who had brought Harry.

"Oh yes you are my love, yes you are. I have a new treat for you today my darling," Jarvis said as he grabbed the rope that was tied around Harry's neck and dragged him over to an open door.

"Get in!" Jarvis said as he pushed Harry in and slammed the door shut. "Have fun!"

Lily walked through the wall into the room that Harry was thrown in. It was dark with just one light.

"Ginny?" she heard Harry cry. Lily looked over to where Harry was sitting on the floor clutching a body in his arms, rocking back and forth.

"No Ginny! No you weren't suppose to die! You were suppose to be safe!" Harry cried and he rocked back and forth with what he believed was the body of his beloved.

"Harry it's a boggart!" Lily said crying along with her son.

"Ginny! Ginny where did you go?" Harry said looking around the room wildly.

"Da! Da!"

"Anne? Jason?" Harry said as he saw two little toddlers running towards him and two streaks of green light hitting the little bodies and falling to the floor, dead.

"NO! NO!" Harry yelled as he ran towards the two motionless bodies but they disappeared.

"WHAT IS THIS! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Harry yelled as another figure walked out of the shadows, it was Ginny with a sword through her body.

"Ginny?" Harry said weakly.

"This is all your fault Harry,"

"No Ginny! No it can't be!"

"You killed me Harry. I died because I loved you! I died trying to save you but you killed me."

"No Ginny! No I would never hurt you,"

"You're a monster Harry. Nothing but a monster," the Ginny boggart said. "But don't worry," she said as she pulled the sword out and it disappeared. Tom Riddle brought me back to life. He's going to take care of me now,"

"No! Ginny! Please! Please don't leave me! You promised to love me!" Harry cried like a man whose heart had just been taken from him. The door was opened as Harry was dragged out, a weeping mess.

"She left you didn't she," Jarvis said to Harry who just nodded mute. "She took your children and left. I'm all you have left Harry. I'm all there is," Jarvis said as Harry looked him in the eye, jumped from the floor and attacked him.

"THIS IS YOU! BRING HER BACK!" Harry screamed with such fury even Lily was scared.

Jarvis just laughed and threw Harry off of him. "Twenty lashes for his behavior,"

"Yes sir," another death eater said dragging Harry out of the room.

The scenes changed and Lily watched as all different types of tortuous devices were used against her son. As Jarvis used Harry's body and soul against himself.

She finally arrived at the seen where Harry was tied against the wall, his legs broken, hardly able to move when Draco Malfoy rescued him. At this point Lily left the pensive.

* * *

"Look in the mirror Harry, I think we are done," Ona said as Harry obeyed. The only scar that was visible was his lightening scar, the one thing that would never be covered by concealment charms of any kind.

"Thank you Ona. I can feel how much stronger they are,"

"Any time Harry. All you have to do is ask, we are family after all,"

"Ona I want to send Jason and Anne here. I think they will be safer, Voldermort is hell bent on getting them,"

"Harry you need your children. I fear what would happen if you sent them away,"

"Ona please,"

"Harry if they come after Anne and Jason again I will personally come to your world and take them back with me alright?"

"Alright Ona,"

* * *

Lily ran from Harry's room looking for a bathroom, she could feel her lunch coming back up.

"The left door," Ginny said as she jumped up and followed Lily into the bathroom. Holding the older woman's hair back as she paid homage to the porcelain god.

"It's alright Lily. It's alright," Ginny said rubbing small circles into the woman's back trying to keep her calm.

"Tell me none of that really happened," Lily said, shaking all over.

"I can promise you Lily anything you saw in there was real. I've never seen the contents of it but I know it is all true,"

"Oh my baby boy," Lily said as Ginny handed her a wash cloth to clean her face.

"Where did he go?"

"I sent him to Pyrexia. He needed to calm down, it is the best place for him to be right now,"

"I need to see James!"

"I believe he is in his room. Would you like to go there,"

"Yes, please!" Lily said as Ginny helped her up.

"He really loves you Ginny," Lily said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I just want you to know that he loves you more then I think any human can love,"

Ginny walked silently next to Lily till they got to James door, having and internal battle with herself. Lily went to knock on James' door but Ginny stopped her.

"Why do you say that Harry loves me like that?"

"When Jarvis Jay held Harry captive he locked him constantly in a room with boggarts. His greatest fear is you dying, him causing your death."

Ginny nodded her head and let Lily knock.

"Coming," a gruff voice said from behind the door as James Potter appeared with a bottle of fire whisky in his hand.

"I'll be fine from here Ginny. Go take care of your children," Lily said as she pushed James inside and locked the door behind her.

"Lily flower?" James said, drunk.

"Alright James it's time to sober up,"Lily said as she looked around the pig sty that was his room and found a sobering potion and fed it to him.

"Ugh Lily? What's wrong?" James asked as he shuck away the last of his drunken stupor.

"Harry was tortured first by my sisters family and then by Jarvis Jay. I need to know how this happened James. I need to know how to help him and I want us to be back together," Lily said the last part slowly.

"What?"

"I want to help Harry and I can't do that if I am worried about us. James I love you, I loved you the day I married you, I loved you when we made Rose and I have loved you ever since. I was fighting this, I don't want to get hurt again. I still think we need to go slow but," Lily stopped and looked into his dark eyes. "But I love you James Potter" she said leaning in and kissing him with the most deepest passionate kiss she possessed in her body.

"Lily," James said as her hand went for his shirt, tarring it off his body, "Are you sure you want this. You've only been back for a little while,"

"James I've never wanted anything more in my life," Lily said as she watched James smile.

"Well then," he said as she picked her up off the ground and brought her to the bed. "I am at your command."

* * *

"Harry you really should be heading back to your world now," Ona said after they had finished dinner.

"Ona I don't,"

"No Harry you must go back,"

"I know Ona,"

* * *

"James," Lily said as she started to wake up but didn't feel her husband next to her.

"I'm right here Lily," James said, sitting next to the bed in a pair of his boxers, looking deep in thought.

"Why so sad James. I would think after the things we did last night you would be much happier," Lily said as she sat up in the bed, the sheets wrapped around her.

"It's not that Lily, trust me it isn't that. I'm just thinking,"

"Which is never a good thing James,"

"Funny Lily. I was just thinking about all the mistakes I have made in my life. The mistakes that caused what happed to you, to our son."

"James your mistakes are mine. I should of never let you trust Peter. I could feel it when we decided to change. I should of trusted myself,"

"But you trusted me. And look where it led us Lily,"

"James we can't change it. You can't dwell on it,"

"Do you really still love me Lily? I mean after everything you really do love me?"

"James Potter of course I do. And don't you dare try to get rid of me! Something our son has inherited from you. I didn't survive your torments all through school for you to try and get rid of me now,"

"Lily,"

"I'm just as safe here James as I would be any where else. But now we need to talk about our son,"

"What about him,"

"I know why he has those scars James. I know it was because of Petunia and Jarvis Jay,"

"I'm sorry Lily. I wish I could of told you but Harry made me swear."

"It's alright James. But now I want to know where was Sirius? Remus? Why couldn't they help Harry at my sister's," Lily said with venom.

"Remus wasn't allowed near Harry because the minister at the time forbade it. And well Sirius, there is no easy way to say this Lily. Sirius was in Azkaban. And then was well the easy way to say it was close to death the summer when Vernon almost killed him,"

"Azkaban? Dead?"

"He went after Peter after he thought we were dead. Peter tricked every one, made everyone think Sirius betrayed us. Killed a whole bunch of muggles and faked his own death, making it look like Sirius did it. Sirius escaped Azkaban when Harry was in his third year. Harry didn't find out about Sirius until he found out about Peter. Sirius had to go on the run after that and later fell behind the veil in the ministry,"

"Oh Godric James! This is all our fault! How did he get out from the veil!?"

"Our son and Hermione. She had figured out away in and Harry went after him and it worked,"

"Sirius in Azkaban. James this, that was all our fault. We should of told some one we were switching! Oh Sirius,"

"It's okay Lily. He's okay now, just like we are,"

"No it's not okay! Your best friend was in azkaban because of us! You know how dementors affect him,"

"I know Lily. But as I said he's better now. Does it haunt him? Yes, but he has Zizi back, he has his children, he has us."

"I wish I could go back in time James. I wish I could change all of this, every choice we made,"

"So do I Lily but even Harry's magic couldn't take us that far back,"

"How were Harry and you taken captive James?"

"You know Blaise and Alec?"

"Yes, Remus wards?"

"Yes well before that Blaise's father was a death eater. Alec is Blaise's half brother and Blaise's father wanted her to kill him."

"Godric, how horrible,"

"Well Harry just some how knew and was able to go to her aid, I followed. We were able to give Blaise enough time to get away but Harry was hit with the death curse,"

"He survived it,"

"Yes he did. But it weakened him badly. We were taken as captives and Harry was given a choice. Either let them torture me,"

"Or let him take it," Lily said finishing James' sentence.

"I tried to stop him Lily. It haunts me every day that I couldn't protect my own son,"

"James,"

"Don't you understand Lily. If I could of been strong enough, if I could of,"

"Could of nothing James. It's not your fault,"

"But it is Lily. I should of protected him. I'm his father for Godric's sake. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't protect him. What kind of father am I? I can't protect my own family!"

"James stop! Please it's done and the only thing we can do is help him. I went into his pensive, I saw what happened,"

"Lily,"

"It wasn't the physical torture James that hurts him the most. James do you remember what you use to see when there was a boggart in the room,"

"No Lily. Please don't tell me,"

"The boggart turned into Ginny, Jason and Anne. He watched and held what he thought was their dying bodies. He thought he killed Ginny or that she left him for Voldemort. He saw the dead bodies of his friends come back to life, blaming him for their deaths."

James jumped from his chair, "If I ever see Jarvis Jay I'm going to kill that animal. I'm going to rip out his heart with my bare hands!"

"James I need to tell you something else,"

"What is it Lily?"

"That man, Jarvis Jay is the one who tried to hurt Rose. I thought I killed him James,"

"Did I say rip his heart out? That is to painless," James said getting all worked up.

"For once James will you please stay calm. We need to stay calm. We need to help our son."

"How are we suppose to help him Lily? Please tell me what to do and I will do it with out question."

"I don't know James but we have to figure it out before we loose him."

* * *

"Harry your back!" Ginny said as Harry walked into Griff's room where she was dressing Jason and Anne.

"Yes. What time is it? Breakfast?"

"Yup, I'm just about to take Anne and Jason down. Want to come?"

"I have work to do. I'm going to the forest today,"

"Not alone," Ginny said concerned.

"I'll be fine Ginny. I always am. But I need you to tell Ron to hold the Order meeting tonight. I'll be back for it,"

"Harry I wish you would just talk to me,"

"I'm fine Ginny,"

"No your not Harry! Your not fine! No one expects you to be fine! Be angry! Be upset! But don't be fine! Lily told me about the boggart," Ginny said carefully as she placed Jason back into his crib.

Harry stood still, "It is none of your concern,"

"Of course it is my concern Harry. I love you, what affects you affects me. Why can't you see that?"

"What do you want me to say Ginny? I spent hours on end with a boggart I thought was you. I held your dead body in my arms. I held Jason and Anne's. My worst fears coming to life, torturing me! It's not something I can get over so it is best not thought of. It is best that I leave it in the past where it belongs,"

"Harry you can talk to me. We can work through it together,"

"I don't think we can be together Ginny,"

"Harry you don't mean that."

"I think it's time we face the truth Ginny. I may not make it though this war and I want you to have a life after. I need you to enjoy being yourself. Be able to date, maybe even get married,"

"I'm going to marry you Harry,"

"I don't know Ginny. It might not be a possibility,"

"Harry I wont let you leave me. So don't even try,"

"Ginny,"

"NO! NO! You listen to me! You have been the love of my life since I was five years old. I will not let you break up with me,"

"I' m not Ginny. Not now but I just want you to be prepared. There may come a time I have to save you by any means possible."

"Well we will cross that bridge when we get there. And you are not going to do business today, not today because I need help with Jason and Anne. Anne had a fever last night and I need to take her to the hospital wing. I need you to stay with Jason,"

"I can look at her," Harry said.

"No! I will take her to the hospital wing. Stay with your son!" Ginny said picking Anne up and leaving Harry alone with Jason. Anne wasn't sick, not even a little bit but she knew Harry, he wouldn't leave if she left him alone with Jason. His instinct wouldn't allow him to.

* * *

"Well looks like your mum left me to finish getting you dressed," Harry said as he picked Jason up, he giggled. "I know I'm not the best da in the world Jason. You could of done so much better then me. You could of been Ona's son. Why did you have to choose me?" Harry asked as he got his little boy dressed.

"He chose you not just for his need Harry. But because he knew you needed him as well,'

"Whose there," Harry said turning around to see Merlin standing behind him.

"Hello Harry Potter. It is good to see you again," Merlin said as he walked towards Harry and smiled.

"Merlin? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"You are my heir Harry. I have an investment in your well being,"

"I'm fine,"

"I know you think so Harry. I just wanted to come tell you to stop doubting yourself. You have a good head on your shoulders."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it,"

"Because you also have the world on your back. I want you to know you can do it. You're a good man, a good fighter and a good father,"

"He's just a baby. He didn't know what he was doing when he chose me,"

"He knew exactly what he was doing Harry. He needed you like you need him. Don't forget that,"

"It's hard. It's hard to see them alive when I saw them,"

"Dead. You can only do so much Harry. You can only protect them so much,"

"I'll die before I let them die,"

"That's what we fear," Merlin said as he looked out the window to the sky. "I must go. But remember you have the strength, both in mind and in heart," Merlin said, disappearing.

* * *

::Lunch:::

"Harry! Harry wait! Please!" Lily shouted as she ran after her son in the hall way.

"Leave me alone mum. I have a meeting with the unicorns," Harry said.

"Harry we need to talk. I need to talk to you about,"

"Why won't you understand that I don't wish to talk! You saw what happened. Now you need to live with it the same way that I do. I'll be back after dinner," Harry said turning into a hawk and flying out the window.

"Lily,"

"Sirius," Lily said turning around and hugging him.

"James told me Lily. I'm sorry we lied to you,"

"No Sirius I am the one who is sorry. I'm sorry you spent thirteen years of your life in azkaban,"

"Lily it's my fault that the things that happened to him at Petunia's house,"

"No! Sirius no! James and I are to blame. We should of never switched! We should of at least told someone!"

"You have a very strong son Lily. Let it go, let him come to you when he is ready,"

"I don't know how to do that Sirius. I wish I did, but I never was able to."

* * *

"The Order assembled?" Harry asked as he walked into the room of requirements. The room was filled with all different students, Ron standing in front of the assembly.

"Yes,"

"Good! Everyone please find a seat," Harry said as everyone did. Harry estimated at least fifty strong, maybe more.

"Harry are we practicing tonight?" Colin Creevy asked.

"In a little bit. I've come to make an announcement."

"What is it Harry?" Blaise asked from the side of the room.

"The lines are drawn. By the end of this school year the last battle will happen. I'm not telling you all this to scare you but to prepare you. I want us ready,"

"We will be!" a third year yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"We are behind you Harry!" another yelled.

"We are strong!"

"I'm glad you all think that! Now let's get to practicing."

* * *

_Please Review_


	50. Making up

_Disclaimer- i own anything_

_So once again another small chapter! Finals are coming but I needed a break so here you go! Wish me luck!_

"It's crazy you know?" Ron said as Hermione and he were 'patrolling' the halls way one late night in October.

"Many things are crazy Ron. You will need to be more specific,"

"I don't know! Just our lives. I mean looking at us! You're the famous daughter of Sirius black now. I'm the son of the minister of Magic. Harry is seventeen and a da. My sister a mum! And by the end of this year we will know if the light or the dark will win,"

"Always ones with words Ronald,"

"Hey you don't just love me for my looks," Ron said giving Hermione a wink and going in for a kiss.

"RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

"Sirius Black stop it!" Lily Potter said as she smacked Sirius. "Sorry you two. Please continue. We are just passing by," Lily said as she dragged Sirius away with a gruff.

"Not fair Lily! Not fair! She's my daughter! I'm suppose to get to chase the boys away,"

"I promise you can help Harry do it when Anne starts to date. She is going to be a heart throb you know."

"She's your grand daughter, of course she will be. Now what is this secret meeting about?" Sirius asked as they walked towards James' room.

"James and I have an announcement. Zizi, Ara and Remus are already in there," Lily said as she opened her husband's door and let Sirius and herself in.

"Oh good you found my husband," Zizi said with a smile.

"He was stalking Ron and Hermione! No worries I stopped him before he could cause harm," Lily said with a smile that lite up her whole face.

"So what is this all about?" Remus asked as he looked out the window to see the moon shining down into the room.

"Still kind of weird huh?" James asked as he brought out the shot glasses.

"Well how would you feel James if you spent your whole life dreading the moon and then all of a sudden you don't have to any more," Zizi asked as she took a shot of firewhisky that James offered her.

"Ara?" James asked.

"No thank you," she replied with a tiny smile that only Lily and Zizi noticed.

"So what is this all about?" Sirius asked.

"Well Lily and I have an announcement to make," James said.

"Your not pregnant are you?" Sirius asked remembering many years ago though he said it only in jest. In fact not even Zizi knew that James and Lily had sex almost a month ago,

"No, not yet," Lily said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Ara asked.

"Well everyone James and I wanted to let you know that we are moving back in together," Lily said.

"What? That's terrific!" Remus said with a bright smile.

"So soon?" Zizi asked.

"I know it's kind of quick for everything that happened but James and I personally think it is best. We have a lot of other things to concern ourselves with right now. And we love each other," Lily said taking James' hand into hers.

"And you're the one sis that always said love can get you through anything,"

"Yes well I never was really sure about that," Zizi said with a laugh as Sirius kissed her neck.

"James and I actually made up about a month ago," Lily said as James kissed her hand.

"You mean to tell me you've been making love for a month Prongs and never told me!" Sirius said.

"Well once," James said as Lily smacked him.

"Well this is very good new!" Remus said. "A toast to the happily married couple!"

"Toast!" the others shouted.

"I hope you all don't mind," Ara said standing up. "But I want to make an announcement and seeing as everyone is here I guess this will be the best time."

"Ara? What is it?" Remus asked confused.

"Well Remus I wanted to tell you for the past couple of weeks but the time just never seemed right."

"Ara?" Sirius said, worried about his sister.

"Guys and girls, we are going to have a new addition to the gang,"

"Ara? Are you? For sure?" Remus asked.

"For sure Remus. I checked with a healer today,"

"Ara! Oh Godric congratulation!" Zizi and Lily said taking a shot for their best friend.

"Remus are you okay? I thought we wanted this?"

"How far a long are you? It didn't happened before Harry,"

"No Remus. No I would of know. But soon after," Ara said with a smile as Remus leaped from his chair and kissed Ara in front of every one!

"VICE MINISTER OR NOT! YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER!" Sirius said as he grabbed Remus in a head lock.

"Sirius!" Ara said with a laugh.

"Little ex werewolf can't escape the might jaws of Uncle Sirius!"

"Sirius Black stop it!" Zizi said trying to contain her laughter and failing horribly.

"Congratulations Ara," Lily said hugging her friend who she knew had always wanted a child and was never sure if she would have one.

"I can't wait to tell Alec! He's going to be a big brother!" Ara said with a smile.

"That he is," Remus agreed.

"Well then," Zizi said raising her glass, "To the gang being back together! And to Ara!"

"To Ara!"

* * *

"Harry, Ron you both are in charge today," Ginny said as she grabbed her book bag.

"We will be fine Ginny. Now you go and study with Hermione and we will watch over Anne and Jason," Ron said and whispered to his sister, "And I'll watch Harry."

"Thanks! Harry if I run into your mum again,"

"I'm not going to talk to her Ginny right now so just drop it please," Harry asked as he picked up Jason who was covered in ink from an ink well he had gotten into. "Say bye to mummy so I can give you a bath," Harry said as Jason waved and he walked away, son in tow.

"Bye Ron," Ginny said as she patted Anne on the head and left.

"Well come on little flower," Ron said picking up his niece. "How about a game of chess,"

"I think she's a bit young to play against you yet," Harry said walking back out with a very clean Jason.

"I was talking to you mate. They can play with each other why we play chess. I haven't played a game in a while,"

"You just need some one to beat," Harry said with a smile as he placed Jason into the play pen and Ron followed suit.

"Are we on?" Ron asked.

"Get the board," Harry said reluctantly.

* * *

"Get it now?" Hermione asked as she finished showing Ginny a new charm they had just learned.

"Yes, you really should become a teacher," Ginny said as she started packing her bag up.

"Perhaps one day. But for now we have more important things to conquest," Hermione responded.

"That we do. Have you been in touch with the forest?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. They are patrolling and keeping me informed. Hopefully we will be ready when the time comes,"

"We will be Hermione. I know we will. We will win this war,"

"I do hope so,"

* * *

"He has been ignoring me all week," Lily said in the morning as she sat in front of the mirror and brushed her hair, James standing behind her.

"He will talk to you Ginny. He's stubborn like his mum and father. Not his fault. How have Rose and you been going,"

"Oh just fine. She's such a good girl and she has such good friends. I don't worry about her. But Harry has me all twisted up James,"

"Lily your going to have to let this go," James said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she tensed.

"Sorry," James said pulling back.

"No James it isn't you, not completely. Just give me time,"

"To the end of the world Lily,"

"And it maybe coming sooner then either of us would like. I think I'm going to talk to him after dinner tonight."

"Lily I don't want you to get hurt,"

"He's my son. What could he possibly do?"

* * *

"Ara will you just relax for once!" Remus said to his wife back at Griffin Manor.

"Remus I am just pregnant not even that pregnant yet. Perhaps it should be you who is relaxing,"

"I have to get to work. Peace agreement is being forged between werewolves and our government. After the war Harry has promised to help cure any of them who wish it,"

"That's so much for him to take on,"

"I said the same thing. But he was adamant about it. And it worked," Remus said as he kissed her good bye and passed Severus on his way out.

"Please keep your eye on my wife Severus. For I think she is up to no good," Remus said as he took off, already late.

"Is this true?" Severus said with a smile.

"Severus I think you are smiling. I don't think I have seen you like this...well for ever,"

"Severus! Severus! Oh there you are Severus. Oh, hello Ara it is good to see you again,"

"Like wise Christine,"

"Severus I thought we were going to finish that potion today?"

"Go stir it thirteen times clock wise. I will be right there," Severus Snape said rather pleasantly.

"Alright. I will see you later Ara," Christine D'Lore said as she left the room.

"Why Severus I think you maybe blushing."

"If you need anything Ara I will be in the lab,"

"I'm sure you will be Severus,"

* * *

"Harry! Harry James Potter stop when your mother is calling you!" Lily said that night as she followed Harry out after dinner, he had both Jason and Anne with him.

"I have to get these two to bed Mum. I'm sorry but,"

"No more buts! I know you have been trying to avoid me and I understand why Harry but I would still like to talk to you. I haven't been with you for sixteen years and I don't want it to continue that we are in the same building and not talking," Lily said as caring as she could.

"Let me put them to bed. We can talk in my den," Harry said struggling with Jason and Anne.

"Here give me one of them," Lily said as Harry handed her Jason, but he kept his little girl in his arms as they walked to Gryffindor tower and into Griff's room and then into the nursery.

"Here we go," Harry said as he laid an already sleeping Anne into her crib, Lily doing the same with Jason. Lily watched as Harry tucked them both in and gave them a kiss on their cheeks and shut the lights off.

"Would you like tea?" Harry asked as they walked into the den.

"No thank you," Lily said as Harry offered her a seat, he took one across from her.

"I know your angry at me Harry. And I do believe you have every right to be. I know what I did was wrong and I know why you hid it from me. I know you didn't want to hurt me just like I would never want to hurt you. But I want to talk to you. I have a few things I want to explain,"

"Go ahead," Harry replied.

"First it's about Petunia. Harry I am so sorry. I should of realized when James and I made our arrangements that is anything happened to Sirius she would be next in line. Everything you suffered from them is my fault and I am sorry,"

"It isn't your fault. You can't foretell the future. I've moved on from it and that is all that matters," Harry replied.

"If you say so Harry I will believe you. Now the next thing Rose doesn't know and I guess it would be best if she didn't. It's about Jarvis Jay."

"What does he have to do with Rose,"

"He has to do with a lot. The hate and evil he showed towards you wasn't all about you Harry,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"I know you know what happened to me Harry so I wont beat around the bush. I slept with him to keep him away from your sister. But when she was eight,"

"A death eater tried to rape her," Harry said his voice filled with anger and hate.

"It was him Harry. I stopped him before he could do any damage. I wrestled his wand away from him and used the curcio on him more times then I can remember before Malfoy showed up and stopped me. I thought I killed him because I never saw him again. I'm just so sorry that I didn't kill him that night,"

"Before this war is over I will kill him," Harry said clenching his fists.

"I'm telling you this Harry because I know what he is like. And after seeing what he did to you I just wanted you to know I don't think less of you. You aren't the monster you think you are. I couldn't be prouder of any other man to call my son. I love you Harry," Lily said at this point tears running down her face. Harry looked at her and compassion filled his heart.

"It isn't your fault mum. There is no reason to cry,"

"I've lost so much of your life and Rose's and I just want us to be a family. I know it is hard to trust me Harry. I know and I will promise to do everything in my power to help you. But you need to be truthful with me as well,"

"I will try Mum. I'm sorry I am not the most forthcoming person but it's something I am working on."

"And you need to be nicer to Ginny. She loves you Harry, don't push her away."

"If she gets hurt because of me,"

"She may and she may not. You have a mission, one you will complete but in the meantime you have a lovely young woman who loves you more then I think any one in the world could ever love. Don't throw it away Harry, love doesn't come around that often,"

"Speaks the woman who married my father," Harry replied.

"Oh he jokes," Lily said with a smile as she walked over and hugged her son.

"I know your grown up, you're an adult. But understand I will always see you as my baby boy,"

* * *

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Nott," Draco responded as he saw Theodore Nott and some of his pals.

"Alone I see. I think it is time we had a little talk,"

"Leave me alone Nott. I'm not with you anymore,"

"No now you love mudbloods and traitors,"

"I'm trying to at least," Draco responded with a laugh.

"You dare laugh at me Malfoy? You know your father has put a reward on your head. To any one who brings you back to him,"

"Well I wouldn't try that any time soon since he is broke. I have hold of my family vaults. So scurry along,"

"You know he also is willing to pay any one who brings the Bones girl to him,"

"Touch her and I will kill you,"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Well if he doesn't I will," Scarlet said walking into the hallway with Ron.

"Ahh two traitors come to fight for you Malfoy. Got to get your baby sister involved,""Listen here Nott I'm head boy! Move alone before I write you up," Ron pronounced.

"Your gonna get it Weasley. Your whole family, your sister and those twerps of hers,"

"Now listen," Ron said rather calmly as he pushed Nott up against the wall. "Threaten me all you like. Threaten my family, especially my god children and I will make you wish you are dead."

"Is that a threat Weasley," Nott asked as Ron back off.

"No that's a promise! Now get!" Ron said as Nott and his cronies left the hall way.

"I didn't need your help Weasley," Draco said to Ron.

"Just leave it alone Malfoy. Scarlet let's go, we are late for our meeting," Ron said.

"You alright Draco?" Scarlet asked.

"Scarlet now!" Ron said raising his voice, Scarlet nodded and left her brother standing alone.

* * *

"Ginny I was wondering if you would come out with me tonight. Rose and Scarlet will sit in with Jason and Anne."

"Everything alright Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Just fine Ginny,"

* * *

"Harry where are we going?" Ginny asked as Harry led her blindfolded through the hallways.

"You will see! And no peaking!"

"Harry this is very nice but I may fall,"

"Well that wouldn't do," Harry said as he lifted her into his arms.

Laughing Ginny said, "Put me down Harry! Before you hurt yourself!"

"Oh I'm fine Ginny," Harry replied as he walked a little longer till he put her down.

"Are we here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes we are. Here I will take off your blind fold," Harry said as he untied the cloth and Ginny opened her eyes.

"Oh Godric Harry," Ginny replied.

They were at the astronomy tower, Harry had a table set for two with candle lights and the works.

"My lady," Harry said as he pulled out a chair for her and she sat, Harry sitting across from her.

"Harry this is wonderful! When did you get time to do this?"

"I wont lie I had a little help from the kitchen elves. Ginny before we eat can I say something?"

"What is it Harry?"

"Ginny I know I can be a bloody fool sometimes. And that I don't show how much I appreciate you often enough and I just want to let you know I don't mean it. I love you with my full heart and my full soul. And I know that I don't deserve your love but you give it to me any way and for that Ginny I will never know how to thank you."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said reaching across and taking one of his hands.

"It's true Ginny. Anne, Jason and you give me a reason to wake up in the morning, to fight. And I don't know how I would be able to do it with out you, with out your support I would be nothing. I don't know how this war is going to turn out but I know we will win because I wont let Voldemort or any of his followers near you or the children. I know we are young and I know I can't promise you more then my love but Ginny I want you to have this" Harry said as he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, opened it and slid it across the table. In the box sat a beautiful gold band rind, embedded with tiny green emeralds.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny said completely surprised.

"It's a promise ring Ginny. I don't know if I will live long enough to make it an engagement ring or one day say I do to you at our wedding, well that is if you would have me. But I love you, I'll love you for the rest of my life. You're my partner wether I like it or not. So if you will except this is a promise ring, a promise that no matter what I will always love you. And even if I die,"

"Harry you wont!"

"But if I do Ginny I want you to always know I will watch over you. I will take care of you no matter where I am. Ginny Weasley I love you,"

"Harry James Potter I love you more then I can express with words. I'll love you today, I love you tomorrow and I will love you till the day we both grow old together and can watch our great grand children run around the house! You will not die! You're a part of my soul more then I am. I love you!" Ginny said as Harry slipped the ring on her finger and they both reached across the table and became locked in the worlds most passionate kiss.

* * *

"I think it is done Severus," Christine said as they poured the potion into a vial.

"Thanks for all your help Christine. Harry asked me to keep my stock of potions high. He believes the war will end this year."

"I hope so. I hate thinking of my Bobby off in danger,"

"If it is in Harry's power he will protect Bobby with his life. If you don't mind me asking," Severus asked after a pause, "But what happened to Bobby's father?"

" He was a good man, a good husband, father and fighter."

"Fighter?"

"Many people don't know this but Professor Dumbledore had children,"

"Yes I knew this. I went to school with one of his sons,"

"He had two sons and a daughter. I'm his daughter,"

"No but his daughter died after the first war,"

"No but many people think that. My brothers both died as did their families during the first war. My husband had been best friends with my brother Robert. After the war was over my husband, Daniel was killed after trying to stop a death eater from killing me. After that my father thought it would be best for my son and I to go into hiding. We lived a couple years in France until Bobby starting begging to be allowed to go to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know,"

"As I said very few people do,"

"Your very brave,"

"I have to be. I'm raising the last remaining heir to Albus Dumbledore."

"You're a good mother," Severus said not noticing as he was leaning in.

"I try," Christine replied as she moved in as well and the next thing the two knew was their lips were locked, kissing.

Christine pulled back, "I'm sorry Severus. This is bad. I haven't been with any one since Daniel,"

"I haven't been with anyone in years. My life was to dangerous"

"We shouldn't do this," Christine said as she moved closer to him again.

"It's wrong," Severus agreed.

"But maybe," Christine added, "It is very right."

* * *

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!_


	51. Diagon Ally

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_A/N-PLEASE READ_

_So I know long time since I updated but this chapter is over twenty pages! I know really long! Sorry about that but I just kept writing and had to make myself stop. I hope to write somemore soon but no promises. So please enjoy and if you do..or don't leave me a comment. Oh and WARNING there is some death in this chapter. I hope no one is to disapointed. _

"Draco get up," Susan said as she pushed her boyfriend out of his bed.

"What?" Draco asked slightly unhappy to have been woken up.

"We are late! Harry is going to be so angry! We promised him we'd be on time for once!"

"Susan he's not going to care,"

"Get up and get dressed. You packed your bag last night correct?" Susan asked.

"Yes, yes of course."

"Good! Now get dressed Draco Malfoy and meet me in the common room in five minutes," Susan demanded, leaving his room. Draco watched her leave and couldn't believe how lucky he was.

* * *

"You all packed and ready James?" Lily asked as she finished zipping her bag.

"Already Lily flower! I can't wait for this Christmas! It'll be our first one together in so many years, as a family!"

"I couldn't be more excited myself. We still have so much shopping to do though! I want this to be a very Happy Christmas!"

"Don't worry Lily it will be,"

* * *

"Harry are you taking the train back?" Ginny asked as she finished dressing Anne.

"Yup so is Ron, Scarlet, Trey and Luna. Hedwig and you will take everyone else back to Griffin Manor and I'll bring the others once the train gets to the station safely."

"Just be careful. I can't have you being hurt on Christmas now can I?" Ginny said with a mysterious grin.

"I might be safer if I am. I can't believe no one has spotted the ring yet," Harry said as Ginny pulled a chain out from under her shirt.

"Everyone has just been so busy. But I like it better this way, it's our own little secret. And telling everyone back at the Manor makes it safer,"

"Very much so. I just hope one day I'll get to put another ring on your hand,"

"Me too Harry. Now finish getting everything ready. We leave so,"

* * *

"Alright everyone here?" Harry asked as he stood in the middle of the room of requirements scanning to see who was in attendance. There was Ginny and the kids, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, his da and mum along with Sirius, Chris and Zizi. Also his sister Rose, Mark and Bobby. "Where is Susan and Draco?" Harry asked as the door burst open and the two of them came running in.

"Sorry Harry we missed our alarm," Susan said.

"No worries you just made it," Harry replied as Hedwig flew down from the window and onto Ginny's arm. "I'll see you all back at the manor in a little bit."

"Alright Harry just be careful. We'll have dinner waiting," Ginny replied as every one gathered together and disappeared in a burst of flames.

* * *

"Seems quite Harry," Ron said as both of them patrolled the hall way. Trey was up at the conductors booth while Luna and Scarlet were patrolling a few cars behind.

"Yes and hopefully it stays this way. I just want to enjoy a nice quite Christmas this year."

"I hear yah mate,"

"Ron can I ask you something," Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"What's up mate?"

"It's about Ginny,"

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad. I gave Ginny a promise ring,"

"Good for you mate! That's great!"

"I know but I need to ask you for a favor," Harry asked as they continued to walk.

"What?"

"You and I both know the battle is coming. I can almost feel it in my blood. I love Ginny, I love her so much I've tried to push her away and she wont let me. If I don't make it Ron,"

"Harry don't talk foolish,"

"Ron listen to me please. I need to know if I don't make it that not only will you look after my kids but I need you to make sure Ginny has a good life, a happy life. I want her to find love again and get married and have more kids,"

"Harry,"

"Just promise me Ron you'll look after her,"

"You know I will mate,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

"Mark!" Janet yelled excitingly as her son came wondering into the kitchen, followed by Bobby.

"Hey Mum!" Mark replied.

"Mrs. Evens do you know were my mum is?"

"Hello Bobby dear! She's in her room reading I believe."

"Thanks Mrs. Evens!" Bobby said leaving the kitchen.

"Oh look at my little boy! You've grown so tall!"

"Aww Mum!" Mark said turning slightly red.

"Well sit down! Your father went out into the garden to help Molly with some vegetables. Want to help me finish dinner?"

"Love to mum but you see I'm suppose to help Rose,"

"Help Rose with what dear?"

"Christmas surprise! See you for dinner," Mark said pecking him mom on the check and running out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Mum!" Bobby yelled and he knocked on his mum's door.

"Bobby! HOLD ON!" Christine D'Lore yelled back as he jumped out of her bed. "Severus!" she whispered as he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked.

"Bobby's home! I didn't realize the time! He's at the door!"

"Tell him to go un pack and then I'll slip out?" Severus suggested.

"Good idea! Just remain quite," Christine said as she put on her robe and opened the door a crack.

"You alright mum?" Bobby asked.

"Just tired dear! I'm so glad your home! I missed you very much!" Christine said as she slipped out of her room, closing the door to hug her son.

"What are you doing till dinner?" Christine asked.

"Unpacking and waiting for Scarlet to get back. We're suppose to help Rose and Mark with a project."

"Well then go unpack! I'll see you down at dinner alright?" Christine said waving and Bobby jogged off and she slipped back into her room.

"Everything alright?" Severus said now standing and dressed.

"Yes everything is fine. I'm going to freshen up, I'll see you at dinner?"

"I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight there is a potion that needs attending to,"

"Severus please don't be angry. I told you I haven't been with any one since Bobby's father. It just isn't the time! I don't know how Bobby would react to it,"

"Christine I know! And I'm fine with keeping it a secret, I'd rather it be that way. But really I must go," Severus said as he kissed her cheek and slipped from her room quietly

* * *

"James can you please hang this in the closet," Lily asked as she handed James one of his shirts.

"No problem Lily flower," James said doing as she asked.

"So I thought tomorrow we could get all the kids together and go pick out a tree,"

"Sounds like a plan to me Lily! I just can't wait to celebrate this Christmas together!"

"Neither can I James! Are with everyone here and Ara being pregnant! This couldn't be a better holiday!"

* * *

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said as her best friend walked into her bed room.

"Hey Ginny? The kids?"

"Sleeping till dinner. I'm just getting Harry and my stuff unpacked and all. How about you?"

"I just finished mine. I was just going to go finish a few letters to some potential allies for Harry and just wanted to make sure you were doing alright?"

"I'm fine Hermione! Just want to make this a very good Christmas. Go finish your letters, I'll see you at dinner"

"Alright Ginny. If you need anything I'll be in the library,"

* * *

"Molly dear I'm just going to go wash up," Janet said.

"Oh go ahead dear! You as well Tim! Your fifthly!"

"Alright Molly we will see you at supper,"

"Of course!" Molly said as she started to hum to her self and peel the carrots for her stew when Draco Malfoy walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I got turned around," Draco said having been looking for the potions lab or more specifically Professor Snape.

"No need to be sorry Mr. Malfoy. If you aren't to busy I've been told you know your way around the kitchen. Would you mind helping me cut these carrots up," Molly said in a way that left no room for argument.

Draco took a gulp of fear and walked over, picked up a knife and started to chop.

"Your sister isn't wrong about your abilities," Molly said as Draco pushed the chopped carrots into the boiling pot and started on the celery.

"I didn't realize that Scarlet knew I could cook?"

"Your sister knows a lot more then you think she does Mr. Malfoy. I know you are trying to make amens for your wrongs and your families. I just wanted to let you know if you ever need help my husband and I will stand behind you."

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco said not really sure how to answer her, "I, that means a lot to me. But I am not looking for help. Many things in my past aren't pretty. But I appreciate what you've said."

"Your sister is a daughter to me and I just hope that one day I can think of you as a son," Molly said as she went back to stirring her pot.

* * *

The heirs arrived at the train station with no complications. They watched as parents picked up their children and left.

"Alright everything seems secure," Trey said walking up to the group.

"Alright then let's get the holidays started!" Scarlet said with a smile.

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled as his phoenix appeared and five heirs disappeared.

* * *

"Oh good your back!" Molly Weasley said as she pulled Scarlet into a hug.

"Dinner ready?" Ron asked as Molly hugged her son.

"Always thinking of your stomach Ronald," Hermione said in greetings just as his stomach growled.

"Point proven," Harry said with a laugh as Lily came over and hugged her own son.

"Mum I've only been gone for a couple of hours," Harry said with a laugh.

"Yes but when you haven't seen your son in years a couple of hours feels like a century!"

"Da da!" Anne said as she wobbled over to Harry, Jason in Ginny's arms.

"And it looked like some one else missed me," Harry said with a true smile as he lifted his daughter into his arms. "Well what are we all standing around for. Before Ron faints let's go eat!" Harry announced.

* * *

Dinner went well, after the lot living under Griffin Manor spent the night singing and in joy for the holidays. Plans were made to get the tree the next afternoon so that the following night decorating could commence.

"It'll be loads of fun!" James said with a smile.

"Yeah and the best part all the kids can come!" Sirius announced as if it was the best idea he had ever come up with.

"I'll be right back," Harry said excusing himself as he pulled his mirror from his pocket and walked into the hallway to find Ona's face on the other end, bruised and bloody with tears streaming down her face.

"Ona! What's wrong?" Harry pleaded.

"They're dead! Hali is gone," Ona said as Harry heard shouting in the back round.

"Ona I'm coming," Harry said shoving the mirror into his pocket as he stormed back into the muggle room were everyone was gathered.

"Ron, Trey, Luna, Scarlet we leave for Pyrexia now!"

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as Susan stopped playing the piano.

"Trouble. Ona is hurt we must go,"

"What about us?" James asked.

"I'll call if I need back up. I need to see what's going on first. I can't talk any longer!" Harry said turning into his phoenix form and disappearing with the other heirs.

* * *

"Ona," Harry said as they appeared in her chamber, her door was blocked and her boys were crying in their crib.

"Harry! They are going to make it through the door any moment!"

"Trey, Scarlet hold that door!" Harry yelled as he helped lift Ona off the floor.

"Who is trying to break in! What is going on?" Harry asked frantically.

"I don't know Harry! I thought everything was safe now, Lord Cole we sent him away! He crossed over! We were out side when the sirens sounded. Hayden said he had Hali! I don't know where they are! He was suppose to bring her here! My parents are dead Harry. They're gone,"

"Ona I will get to the bottom of this. Scarlet how powerful are your doors charms?"

"I can hold them all day Harry," Scarlet replied.

"Good then you stay here. Keep this room secure,"

"Got it chief,"

"Ron,"

"Already on it," Ron said scanning out the window to see what was going on outside. Enemy is in brown cloaks. Can't make out their faces. But I see Rocky he is fighting back. I'd say there are hundreds of them, our side and the other."

"Alright Ona your staying here with Scarlet and the boys,"

"NO! I'm coming with you Harry! I am queen now! I will not sit on the side lines and watch my people die with out me there to help!"

"Ona you need to stay safe,"

"Harry these are my people! Just like you can't sit on the side lines please don't ask me to,"

"Scarlet can you watch over the boys?" Harry asked.

"Got it Harry," Scarlet said perturbed at missing out on the fight but know that in the heat of battle you never questioned your leader.

"Alright I'll take us right out side so we can get rid of who ever is trying to break in. We will then make our way down to Rocky. Trey your with Luna. Ron watch Ona's back."

"I can take care of myself Harry," Ona said.

"Your staying alive in this fight Ona. They already got your parents," Harry said very sadly as he called Hedwig who took them to the hall way were the heirs and Ona included took down over eight men who were trying to break into the room. Trey held one against the wall.

"Who are you! Who sent you!" Trey yelled as the man spit in Trey's face.

"Not a wise choice," Ron said walking over and punching the man hard in the stomach and kneeing him in the groin. "Now he asked very nicely. Who sent you?"

"Kar...Grant," the man said just as Harry's fist connected with the man's head knocking him out.

"Who the bloody hell is Kar Grant! Seriously Ona mate you have more crazies then we do," Ron said to Ona who looked as white as a ghost.

"Ona who is it?" Luna asked.

"He was a friend once."

"What do you mean," Harry said as they started to make there way out side.

"It has to do with Hayden. Rocky isn't Hayden's brother, not by blood. They were best friends. Remember when I told you that before Anne and Jason there had been another set of male twins born about a hundred and fifteen years ago."

"Of course,"

"It was Hayden and his brother Kar. Kar wanted to take the kingdom from my parents. They were young, foolish boys. Hayden agreed at the time. They thought there best way was to use me. But Hayden feel in love, so did I and then I was pregnant with Hali. Hayden disowned his brother who we haven't heard or seen from since."

"Would he hurt Hayden? Hali?"

"I don't know Harry," Ona said as they made it outside.

"Alright team I want the other side dismantled. Do it!" Harry yelled as his team went to work using there magic to push back the invaders. Harry left Ona with Ron as he made his way to Hayden.

"Harry! Bloody hell am I good to see you!" Rocky said as Harry sent a stunner at an elf who had been coming up behind Rocky.

"We are always meeting up like this, in the heat of battle Rocky. One night your just going to have to come for dinner."

"Yes I will! I'll hold you to that Harry," Rocky said as he plunged his sword into some ones gut.

"Hayden and Hali do you know where they went,"

"They were taken towards the woods. I can handle this! Go after them! Get my god daughter for me!"

"Ay Captain!" Harry said turning into a phoenix and taking off into the air."

* * *

"You know I really hate when Harry does this," Ginny said pacing back and forth with Hermione, Susan, Blaise and Neville. Draco stood against the door.

"Ginny he'll be back, I'm sure he's fine! He has to go help Ona,"

"I just wish I could help! I hate sitting on the side lines! I hate waiting and not knowing what is happening!"

"The best thing you can do Ginny is remain calm. I don't like it any better that Luna is there fighting and I know Hermione doesn't like it that Ron is there and Scarlet and Blaise" Neville said.

"Ginny!"

"Collin,"

"What?" Neville said confused as Ginny pulled out her mirror.

"Collin what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"It's Diagon Ally Gin. Voldemort is trying to take the Ally,"

"Oh Godric! Where are you?"

"The bank! They are protecting customers! We need to get help! No one can get out of the Ally,"

"Help's coming Collin," Ginny said looking to her friends.

"This isn't good," Hermione said standing up.

"Susan gather the adults. Let my da know what's going on! Go quickly!" Ginny said as Susan flew from the room.

"Neville call Dumbledore let him know what Collin just reported!"

"Got it," Neville replied.

"The Order?" Blaise said.

"I want every one in the Order of the Lily informed of what is going on. If they wish to help, to fight tell them to come here now!" Ginny said as she looked to Draco and Susan.

"Hermione contact the animals in the forest. Let them know what is happening and to surround the school and protect it. To call you if anything should happen," Ginny said going though the list of people to contact in her head, making sure she had gotten them all.

"Ginny this is insane! You can't fight Voldemort! Not with out Harry! You will lose!"

"Well I wont sit on the side lines either! I can't let him take all those innocent people! And neither would Harry! With the heirs gone it falls to me and Hermione as leaders to do what we can!"

"Call Harry! Tell him what is happening! Tell him to come back!"

"I can't! He's in Pyrexia fighting for his niece! I can't ask him to leave her when his own children are safe!"

"They wont be safe if there mother goes off and gets herself killed!"

"Well then let us hope that this wont happen!" Ginny said leaving Draco behind as she walked to her room to prepare herself. Draco watched her leave and knew against better judgement what he had to do.

"Hedwig!"

* * *

Ginny stood in her room, the dragon hide boots and armor that her brother Charlie had given her last Christmas already put on, her wand held in her hand.

"Dobby!"

"Yes missus?"

"I need to speak to Godric,"

"Dobby not allowed to bring anyone to that room unless,"

"Dobby it is an emergency. Voldemort is attacking Diagon Ally. I have to protect it till Harry comes back."

Dobby took Ginny's hand and the next thing she new she was standing in the room she hadn't been in since last year.

"Miss Ginny Weasley," Godric said upon seeing the familiar red head.

"Godric I need to know you can keep this manor secured from outside invasion,"

"Of course I can. This is the most protected place in the country! What do you ask? What is wrong? And where is Harry?"

"Harry is in Pyrexia. Voldemort is attacking Diagon Ally and I must go help to protect it,"

"You must be careful. If Harry was to lose you there is no telling what that boy will do,"

"I know but it can not be helped. I will not sit by the side and let everything fall that Harry has worked to hard to keep safe. There are innocent people trapped there that I must help."

"Then I be coming with you missus," Dobby said.

"Dobby I need you to take care of the children,"

"Winky be doing that missus. I be watching over you,"

"Dobby,"

"Let him Ms. Weasley. House elf magic is not something one should ever turn away. Harry would be very proud of you lad," Godric said addressing Dobby like an equal.

"Dobby take me to where ever Hermione is," Ginny said as they disappeared from Godric's chamber.

* * *

Ginny appeared in the dinning hall, the largest room in the manor. Ginny was greatly surprised to see over fifty of her school mates standing in the room.

"Ginny!" Neville said running up to his friend.

"What is this? All members?"

"And then some," Neville replied. "Hermione already has them split into teams. She's in charge of Beta with me. Susan is in charge of Gama and Blaise and you are taking Alpha."

"Got it. Is every one ready to go? The adults?"

"Ran off told us to stay put. Your mum is with Ara Lupin trying to keep the kids quite. But we couldn't get Rose, Bobby and Mark to stay back and neither with Professor Snape. He left with Mr. Potter."

"Alright," Ginny said rather loudly, the room going quite. "Harry isn't here! It's up to us to save as many people we can and keep the ally as safe as we can. Work together and watch each others backs!"

"You got it Ginny!" some one yelled from the crowd.

"Good then let's go!" Ginny shouted as she turned into her animagus form, everyone joined hands and in a flash Ginny was able to take the whole group to the ally.

* * *

"Bloody hell! MALFOY GET DOWN!" Ron screamed as he saw Draco Malfoy appear with Hedwig in the middle of the battle field.

Draco dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way of an arrow, that just missed him by inches.

"What are you doing here?" Ron yelled as he pulled Draco up off the ground.

"Problems,"

"You think?" Ron said as he fired off a curse.

"No back at home! Voldemort is trying to take Diagon Ally. The people in the Ally are trapped there. Ginny has gather the Order of the Lily together to try and save and protect the ally!"

"Bloody freaking hell!" Ron yelled as he pushed Draco out of the way to engage in a sword fight which ended with Ron's sword through the elf's gut.

"The heirs are needed! Harry is needed if the ally is to be saved,"

"Stay with me. We need to end this fight and get to Harry,"

* * *

Harry flew above the trees and saw from above as Hayden was stalking in the trees, he flew down and landed quietly behind him.

"HARRY!" Hayden said in a loud whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Ona called me. Where is Hali?"

"About a mile ahead. I went after them as soon as I heard Hali shout."

"How many with him?"

"About ten Harry,"

"I can get us there quicker. I'll take them down, you grab Hali and run."

"No you take Hali. I have to get rid of my brother. He killed Ona's parents,"

"I know Hayden but your daughter,"

"Let's just get there Harry,"

Harry nodded and changed forms, grabbed Hayden and left.

* * *

"There they are," Hayden said as he saw his brother, Kar Grant.

"And there is Hali," Harry said pointing to his niece and the man who was holding her, Kar Grant. Harry was just about to say "Let's do this," when Hayden just jumped up and charged forward.

"Kar let go of my daughter!"

"Well hello brother, hello! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?"

"You couldn't kill me when we were younger and you wont be able to do so now. Now give me Hali and I promise you I wont kill you."

"Brother I'm your twin, you couldn't kill me. I'm part of you like you are part of me. Now please die like a good twin so I can take your place,"

"You could never take my place Kar. Ona will see you dead first,"

"Ha not by the laws that her own great grandfather put in place Hayden. With your death and your eldest child, as your brother I can assume the throne,"

"Kar listen to me. You are crazy, don't you understand. Hali she is your niece, my daughter. Give her here and I swear to you the justices will go easy on you,"

"Hayden my poor idealist brother don't you see you have turned into what we fought against! For,"

But Kar never finished that sentence as Harry had circled behind and burst out into the open grabbing Hali and running back into the woods.

"Now it's just you and I brother and you aren't leaving here alive."

"Brother you are out numbered,"

"Hali" Harry said from behind the trees.

"Uncle Harry! You need to help my daddy!" Hali said as they both watched as the ten men started to close in on Hayden.

"I am going to do that. But I need to keep you safe as well," Harry said looking around.

"I want you to hid right behind that big tree alright little girl. No moving and no noise,"

"I can do that,"

"Good girl. Now just stay here," Harry said as he held up his hand and his sword appeared, he charged into the battle.

* * *

"Rocky!" Ron yelled with Draco next him, the battle had ended, the castle's army had prevailed.

"Ron! You alright mate? Whose this? Never mind. We have to go after Harry. He went for Hali and Hayden!"

"Rocky I need to go back my world," Ron said making a very hard decision.

"What? Why?"

"Voldemort is attacking Diagon Ally. My sister and friends are trying to hold the ally. I have to go and help them."

"Let me send some of my men with you," Rocky said as Luna, Trey and Scarlet joined Ron.

"I can't ask you to do that. They just fought this battle. I must now go fight mine as well. Go find Harry and tell him to come back as soon as he can. We will do all we can in the mean time."

"You're a brave young man Ronald Weasley. Be careful and good luck,"

"To you as well," Ron said as Scarlet called for Hedwig and they left.

* * *

"Hermione your hurt," Ginny said as she took her friend and herself into cover in a small side ally.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied as she felt the blood on her hands that was coming from her side.

"Your not fine! You need to get back to the manor,"

"Not with out you! We need to carry on,"

"Hermione I will but Ron will never forgive me!"

"She's right you know," Ron said walking into the ally.

"Ronald!" Hermione said with a slight gasp.

"Shh love. It's alright. The heirs are back. We are getting all the people out of here. Sadly we will have to abandon the ally for now. We will losses to many people if we continue fighting for it,"

"But Harry," Ginny said.

"Could probably help us keep the ally but he is still in Pyrexia. My goal is to keep every one alive. And for me to do that I need you Hermione to go back and get treated."

"Ron,"

"No Hermione! Please love go home," Ron begged.

"He's right Hermione. Dobby please take Hermione back. My brother is here. I need you to tend to Hermione,"

"Yes Missus," Dobby said taking Hermione's hand and disappearing.

"Give me a report," Ron said to Ginny who could swear she saw tears in her brother's eyes.

"We've been taking everyone to the bank. The goblins are using their private floo network to transport people to their homes or Hogwarts. But the entrance has been blocked and we need to reopen it,"

"Then let's do it," Ron replied. 

"It's just you and me now," Hayden said after Harry and him has defeated Kar's men.

"Hayden you can't kill me, it isn't in you!" Kar said as Hayden had him backed up against a tree.

"Your wrong brother, your wrong. You killed my in laws, you tried to kill me! You took my daughter and went after my family! I will kill you but in a fair fight," Hayden said backing off and holding his sword up.

"I was always better then you," Kar said as he attacked Hayden, swords clashing.

"NO!" Harry said watching as Hayden disarmed Kar who went for a knife hidden in his boots, Harry tackled him to the ground as Kar pushed the knife into Harry's shoulder. Hayden rushed Kar, pushed him off of Harry and with out one word took his sword and killed his brother. Hayden stared at the body that had once been a good man and then went to Harry.

"Let me pull that out, Ona can fix you up when we get back," Hayden said.

"I got it. Go get Hali," Harry said as he yanked the knife from his shoulder, blood started too ooze. He pulled off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tight around the wound, then stood up and followed Hayden in to get Hali.

"Hali! Sweet heart it's daddy, come out!"

"Dad!" Hali shouted as she ran at her father who grabbed her into the biggest hug.

"Oh my sweet heart. Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?"

"I'm okay" she said in the little six year old voice that could melt even the hardest of hearts.

"Hayden we need to get back,"

"Uncle Harry your hurt,"

"Just a little scratch midget nothing to worry about,"

"But Uncle Harry,"

"Hali I'm fine,"

"No your not!" she demanded as she walked over to Harry and motioned for him to bend down.

"Hali," Harry said as he complied.

She rested her little hands on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry and Hayden watched as a slight glow emitted from her hands she then stepped back. "Better?"

"Much," Harry said as he could feel the pain leaving, only a dull thud remained in its place. "Midget where did you learn to do that,"

"It was a gift from her grandmother," Hayden said sadly.

"Let's get back," Harry said changing forms.

* * *

"Luna go left!" Ron yelled as he watched a troll come after the blonde.

"I got this!" Trey yelled as he raised his wand and sent a curse that threw back the troll.

"Ginny watch out! Pay attention!" Ron yelled as a death eater was coming close to his sister.

"Ron there is a little boy stuck in the middle of the fight!" Scarlet yelled pointing to the boy who seemed frozen between them and the death eaters.

"SCARLET NO!" Ron yelled as she threw down her sword and made a run for the little boy.

"COVER ME!" Ron screamed as he went in after Scarlet.

"I got you Ron!" Luna yelled.

"So do I!" Draco yelled as together Luna and Draco sent curse after curse trying to keep the ally as clear for Ron and Scarlet as possible.

"I got you," Scarlet said as ran up to the boy who still couldn't move.

"Ron I can't lift him," Scarlet said.

"I can! Now run back Scarlet!" Ron said as he hoisted the boy into his arms and made a run for the bank, to get the boy to safety.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Ginny heard screaming coming from somewhere near them.

"Blaise we need to,"

"Let's go Ginny," Blaise said as she and Ginny took off towards the noise to find a woman up against a wall, trying to protect her children as Sirius and Zizi where fighting back five death eaters.

"Let's even the odds," Ginny said with a wicked smile as she ran into the fray and started to fight along side Sirius and Zizi.

Blaise ran up to the woman and her children. "Hurry, head for the bank. You'll be safe there,"

"Please don't leave us,"

"I wont," Blaise said as the woman grabbed her two children, two boys and along with Blaise headed to safety.

"Ginny! What are you bloody doing here?" Sirius yelled as she blocked a curse heading for Zizi.

"Saving your ass," Ginny said as she turned into a ritza and launched herself at one of the death eater's throats and then turned back.

"Hermione? Is she here?" Zizi asked as she sent another curse.

"She was. She got hurt, I sent her back to the manor."

"BLOODY BASTARDS!" Sirius yelled as he finished off the last death eater with one of his more powerful curses.

"So what's happening?" Ginny asked.

"Your father is having us clear the ally. He says that we don't have enough men to save it."

"That's what Ron said as well"

"The heirs are back,"

"Not Harry, he's still in Pyrexia,"

* * *

"Your back!" Rocky said with such true joy as he pulled his god daughter into the biggest hug possible.

"The battle?" Hayden and Harry both asked.

"We defeated them. Most of them are awaiting trial and then being shipped out to the other side. Kar?"

"Not going to be bothering us ever again," Hayden said as Ona came running out to the field, her white gown covered in red blood.

"Ona! Ona are you hurt? The boys?" Hayden said as Ona pulled him into the biggest hug he had ever felt.

"It's not mine Hayden. I've been tending to those who were hurt. Oh my baby girl," Ona said pulling away from her husband and gathering her daughter into another very big hug.

"My friends?" Harry asked.

"Oh bloody hell Harry! You need to head back to your world. Some blonde boy showed up. Said there is an attack on your ally. Our battle had just ended when Ron took the others and left."

"I must leave!"

"Harry let me and my troops come," Hayden said.

"You have enough going on here Hayden. Stay, you are king now and your people need you."

"Harry," Ona pleaded as Harry transformed and left.

* * *

"Lily duck!" James yells as he pulled his wife down to the ground as one of the building around them exploded.

"James we have to get the people out of there!" Lily shouted as looked to the next building being targeted, it was the book store.

"Lily!" James yelled as she ran into the store.

"Come one everyone! Head for the bank! It's safer there!"

"My store!" the owner said.

"Come along! If you stay here you will die!" she yelled as the store started the shake!

"ALL OF YOU OUT!" James yelled running inside! "GET OUT AND GO TO THE BANK!"

About fifteen people ran out of the store, including the owner, James and Lily followed just as it exploded.

* * *

"Severus!" Christine yelled as he laid on the ground, bleeding from his head.

"Christine! Get out of here!" Severus whispered.

"Not with out you Severus! Come now I love you and I wont loose you like I lost my husband! Now come on!" Christine said helping him up.

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Harry screamed as he appeared in the middle of the battle and pushed Arthur Weasley to the ground as the death curse zoomed over there heads.

"Harry! Your back!" Arthur said as Harry sent another curse back, throwing the death eater to the ground.

"What is happening! What are you doing here? You're the minister of magic! It isn't safe!"

"I wont have my people fighting if I am not willing to do it myself!"

"Mr. Weasley!"

"They are taking the Ally Harry! It is to late for us to keep it safe. No one saw this coming. We are trying to get all the people we can out of here safe. The goblins are assisting us greatly. They have opened their doors to us, using their own private floo network to get people to safety."

"They are good friends," Harry replied as he saw Kingsley coming towards them.

"Kingsley I have to see what I can do. I need you to stay with the Minister. Nothing can happen to him,"

"You got it Harry!" Kingsley replied as Harry nodded and went to find Ron to see what they could do.

* * *

"NO! Wake up do you hear me! Wake up!" Susan Bones screamed over the body of Cho Chang.

"Susan come on you can't stay here!" Draco yelled as he looked at the fallen Ravenclaw.

"I can't leave her body here. What they will do to it!"

"We can't save the dead!" Draco yelled at her as he pointed his wand at her body and changed it into a golden raven pendant. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, "We will return her to her parents when this is done."

"Thank you Draco," Susan said as they heard clapping.

"My son with the heart,"

Draco automatically pushed Susan behind him and pulled his wand out.

"Leave father!"

"You've chosen the wrong side boy! This is your last chance! Come back and maybe I'll let you keep the traitor as a pet!"

"TOUCH HER AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"She isn't worth it Draco! She isn't worth your life!"

"She is worth even more! I will kill you father!"

"The man who raised you, feed you, put a roof over your head!"

"The man who beat me, who beat my sister! The man who is more loyal the bloody dark lord then his own family! Yes I will kill you!"

"Have it your way Draco," Lucius said as he sent the first curse at his son who blocked it and sent one right back. "Susan leave! Get to the bank!"

"I'm not leaving you Draco," Susan replied as she raised her own wand and blocked a curse from Lucius.

"If I loose this battle he will kill you,"

"All the more reason to make sure you don't loose!"

"Come on Draco you can do better!"

"I can!" Harry said standing next to Draco.

"Potter!" Lucius said angrily! "This is between my son and I! Leave unless you wish to die!"

"Lucius Malfoy! So nice to see you again! I'm sorry I am very busy but I can fit kicking your ass into my schedule! So either let's do this or leave," Harry said as Lucius disappeared with a pop.

"Susan are you alright?" Draco asked turning right towards the Hufflepuff.

"I'm fine Draco,"

"Draco you better stay with Susan. Your father will look to go after her,"

"I wont let him touch her!"

"I know you wont. I need to find Ron,"

"Last I saw him he was by the bank trying to keep the entry open,"

"Then that is where I am going. You both okay,"

"Harry," Susan said.

"Yes?"

"You should know. They killed Cho Chang,"

"What! No!"

"She came to help. Died trying to save an old man."

"Her body,"

"I have it. I will return it to her parents,"

Harry nodded and ran off.

* * *

"TONKS MARRY ME!" Charlie Weasley yelled as they fought side by side.

"DON'T YOU THINK THIS ISN'T THE BEST TIME CHARLIE!"

"WHEN WILL IT EVER BE A GOOD TIME! YES OR NO?"

"I WILL!" Tonks shouted as a curse sent her spinning.

* * *

"Harry you're here!" Ron said as Harry came and joined his friends in keeping the entrance open.

"Just got back. Any chance we are going to be able to save the ally,"

"No! We are trying to just get all the people we can out till Voldemort shows up with more reinforcements. It looks like he has been planning this for awhile. The best chance we have is this window,"

"I could delay him. Buy you more time," Harry said.

"Harry you are not ready to defeat Voldemort yet! You and I both know this! There are going to be loses Harry. We can only do our best," Ron said as Harry painfully nodded his head thinking of Cho Chang.

* * *

"Peter! It's been a while!" James said as he stood face to face with the man who betrayed him, the rat who left him and his son with Jarvis Jay.

"James! James please!"

"FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Peter nodded and went into a duel stance.

"I can't wait to kill you Peter," James said as he sent the first curse.

Peter sent a curse back at James who blocked it.

"Come on Peter! Are you telling me after all this time working for Moldy Warts you still can't fight! Pitiful really!"

"James I never meant for what happen to happen! I didn't,"

"You didn't what Peter? You didn't realize that Lily and I would still be alive! That Sirius would want to see you dead? We were your friends! We would of died for you! But you betrayed that! You let Harry be raised by Lily's bloody family! It's because of you I missed my son's first day of school! That I missed seeing my daughter when she was born! I will never get those things back Peter!"

"James please,"

"Please what Peter? Please spare your life! Why should I! You were not willing to help me when they took Harry and I! Why should I let you live!"

"I'm sorry James! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough Peter! Not anymore!" James said raising his wand, a green light shooting from it and hitting Peter right in the chance, his dead body hitting the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Fleur! What are you doing here?"

"I 'eard about tis fight! I would not miss it Bill!"

"I need to get to Olivander's. If they get him it would be very bad."

"Then I shall follow you,"

Fleur and Bill ran down the ally and could already see the old man trying to defend his shop along with Dumbledore.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Delacour! Shrink everything inside and take it with you! They can not gain Olivander or his wands!"

"I don't plan on letting that happen sir! Mr. Olivander help Fleur I shall help Dumbledore,"

"Good chap!" Olivander said as Fleur and he went inside and Dumbledore and Bill defended the store.

* * *

"Harry this isn't getting better. We need to do a sweep of the town! See if there is anyone else," Ron said just as his brother Bill took Fleur and Olivander through the bank.

"I'll go look! Hold strong mate!" Harry said as he turned into the fierce looking wolf and ran off down the ally. Till he stopped outside of Fred and George's shop. The twins where standing in front of the shop defending it with there lives, along with Percy.

"Guys!" Harry yelled and he transformed and helped them defeat the five death eaters.

"We can't leave our shop!" Fred yelled.

"You have to!"

"You don't understand Harry if they get our store they will have weapons to use against us! They will know all our secrets!"

"Is there anything in there you can't remake?" Harry asked.

"No it's all stored in our heads and at the borrow, our ideas."

"Have any fireworks on you?" Harry asked with a small grin, soon both Fred and George's matched his, Percy just seemed lost.

"Shall you do the honors brother?" Fred asked George.

"I think I will brother," George replied as he pulled a firework out of his pocket. "I was saving this one for a special occasion," George said as he lite it and sent it right into his own shop as Fred set it on fire.

Sparks flew all around the shop until they flew up and right out the roof, sparkling into the air, "Moldy Warts!"

"Harry would you like to do the last touches?" George asked.

"Of course," Harry said as he put his wand in his pocket, raised his hand as a ball of fire went flying into the store, making it explode from the inside out.

"I think it's safe to say," Percy announced, "No one will ever know your secrets!"

"Good now get to the bank! We are leaving the ally soon!"

"Got it mate!"

"LET ME GO!"

"I got to go! But get back to the bank!"

"Not on your life," Fred yelled.

"We are with you mate," George said.

"Right behind you," agreed Percy.

Harry didn't have time to argue as he ran towards the yelling, the closer he got the more familiar it sounded.

"Let her go!" Sirius pleaded! "Take me you bloody bastard! Take me!"

Harry arrived on the seen to find Zizi knocked out on the floor, and Jarvis Jay with his arms around Ginny.

"LET HER GO!" Harry yelled standing next to Sirius, Ginny's brothers right next to him. They didn't know who this man was, not yet but they knew who ever he was to spark such hatred in Harry's eyes wouldn't be good for their sister.

"Oh my pet you are here. This one lies, said you wouldn't show up. I thought she was wrong!"

"Jarvis Jay you will let her go and I can promise you your death will be quick!" Harry said deadly calm as Lily and James showed up along with Dumbledore, Rose, Mark, Bobby and Scarlet who had all been near by when Ginny had shouted.

Jay looked over at Lily and then at Rose. "She grew up quite beautiful, just like her mother. I wonder if she is as good as her mother!"

"Lily," James said looking to Jarvis and then his wife and daughter. "I want you to take Rose and head for the bank!"

"I'm not leaving Harry here James! I wont!"

"Percy!" James said looking to the eldest Weasley sibling there. "Please take my daughter and get her to the bank!"

"My sister!"

"I will protect her! You have my word! But if this man goes for Rose,"

"I'll do it," Percy said as he lowered his wand, grabbed Rose's arm and ran, Bobby, Mark and Scarlet followed. They would protect Rose with their lives from that man if they had to.

"Jay let her go! You are outnumbered!" Lily said walking forward as James tried to keep her back.

"I will have this one if I can't have you or your son pet!"

Harry looked around at his family and looked Ginny in the eyes and gave a slight nod of his head.

Harry lowered his wand and put it on the ground. "I will come with you if you let her go. I will behave, I will be yours,"

"Yours what?" Jarvis said as he started to let loose his grip on Ginny.

"I will be yours master," Harry said forcing the words out.

"No funny business or I will find her and kill her Harry. And you know I will,"

"I know master, I know. Let her go and I am yours,"

"Harry no!" Shouted his friends, his family. Dumbledore looked ready to curse the man back into the stone age. Ginny was the only one who understood.

Jay pushed her away from him, looking at Harry greedily as Harry raised his hand and said with such anger and hatred, "avada kedavra." Jarvis Jay died with the look of shock on his face that his own pet had betrayed him. Harry walked up to the body and kicked it, punched it and kicked it some more. No one dared to stop him, except for Ginny.

"Harry stop we have to get out of here. He can't hurt us anymore,"

"If he would of,"

"But he didn't. Come on we have to get out of here. You know as well as I do that Voldemort is coming and you can not be here when that happens,"

"I know Ginny! But this piece of filth,"

"Will rot in hell for what he has done. You have made sure of that. You are our leader,"

Harry took a deep breath and looked to his family. "Sirius take Zizi and get to the bank. Da help him. Dumbledore stay close to my mum and Ginny but all of you head to the bank. I have one little gift for Voldemort before we go,"

"Harry?"

"He want's this ally for its resources. The people have been cleared out. Tell all our fighters to head for inside the bank. I will be there in just moments! Go you have five minutes," Harry said as Ginny kissed him passionately and took off with the others.

"Let's do this," Harry said to himself as he turned into a raven and flew to the top of the bank, the tallest building in the ally. He changed back standing on top of the roof and watched as the bank door closed, Ron being the last one though.

"Good bye Diagon Ally," Harry said sadly as he pulled out three little metal balls that Fred has slipped him before they had destroyed the store. "Always a Weasley," Harry whispered to the items as he threw the three of them into three different directions in the ally before he flew down and entered the bank, sealing the door behind them. Those still in the bank shouted as they heard large explosions all around the bank that made the bank tremble.

"Bloody hell what was that!" Ron yelled.

"An insurance policy," Fred replied to his brother who nodded at Harry.

"Losses?" Harry asked Ron.

"A lot more then we have had Harry. We lost three students,"

"Who,"

"Cho Chang, Harold Dingle and Zacharias Smith."

Harry nodded his head as a goblin, Alfredo (whom Harry had spoken to last year in the forest) walked towards Harry.

"We are shutting down this branch of the bank for now as to keep the death eaters from gaining access to anything we have here."

"I will send the rest of these people to safety. I'll be expecting you for dinner tonight Alfredo."

"Mr. Potter,"

"Any of you are welcome when ever you like. But please join my family for dinner, come sit at my table it is the least I can do after the role you have played today," Harry said rather calmly.

"Tonight then Mr. Potter. For now I must get this branch of the bank closed before they figure out a way in,"

"Then I leave it to you my friend," Harry said nodding his head as he turned to his friends and family who awaited his orders.

"We are going right back to the manor. Ginny will you assist me?" Harry asked as he turned into a phoenix and she turned into a ritza. Every one grabbed onto either Harry or Ginny and in a burst of flames they left the bank for the Goblins to finish closing.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" James said as they landed in the dinning hall of Griffin Manor.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked as she went to put her hand on his back, he pulled away.

"Ron,"

"Yeah I'm here mate,"

"I need a count of the dead. I need you to make sure Hogwarts is secure for now as well as Hogsmead. Do what ever you have to do to make sure the castle will not fall,"

"On it Harry but I need to check on Hermione first,"

"What happened?"

"She got hurt in the fight," Ginny chimed in, "I sent her back with Dobby. He's looking after her."

"Check on her but then go. Bill go with him, you can help the wards a lot better then anyone else here. Trey, Luna and Scarlet you are to go as well."

"Harry I must get back to Hogwarts to put my own securities in place,"

"You will go back then with Ron Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied walking towards the stairs to the basement.

"Harry where are you going?" Lily asked her son.

"I need to speak to Godric. Voldemort wasn't suppose to be able to take Diagon Ally. There were protections in place. I need to figure out how he broke them. I'll be up for dinner. I'm expecting the Goblins to come,"

"Jarvis Jay...you know he," James tried to say to his son, to try and find the words that would comfort him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Ginny check on Jason and Anne will you? I am going to call Ona and ask her to send a healer or two to look you all over,"

"Harry please," Ginny begged, she knew what he was doing.

"Not now Ginny," Harry replied as he walked down to the basement, everyone heard as the door slam and they were also positive they could feel the ground beneath them moving.

"Alright you heard him!" Ron said taking over. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Lad you need to calm down before you bring your home to the ground," Godric said as Harry was releasing his anger on the room before him. So far he had destroyed the couches, parts of the walls and some of the antiques that had lasted centuries. Harry's response was blowing up a chair.

"It doesn't make you weak Harry. You did all you could to save the ally. More importantly you made sure that Voldemort could not use the resources there to hurt you. When this war is over it will be rebuilt."

"He tried to take Ginny. He tried to hurt my family,"

"Harry you stopped him,"

"If I hadn't been in Pyrexia! If I hadn't gotten back on time,"

"Questioning yourself is not going to help you Harry. You need to move on. Enjoy the Holidays with your family."

"How am I suppose to be happy when there are good families who just lost there children, husbands or wives. How am I suppose to relax when parents have to bury their children," Harry said thinking of Cho Chang.

"You rest to win. That is how you will honor their memories, their sacrifices. Now if you need to continue destroying this room go right ahead. But it would be in your best interest to go visit your friends who are hurt and would like to know you are okay. To get ready to take your children to cut down their tree. You haven't lost this war yet!"

"I know Godric," Harry said as he blew up one last chair.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione said as he walked into her room. She was laying on her bed being treated by an elf healer whom Harry had called.

"Ronald are you alright?"

"I'm much better seeing you Hermione. I was so scared when I saw you hurt. Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked the healer.

"She will be fine Mr. Weasley. There was some internal damage but we stopped the bleeding and now she just needs to rest."

"You hear that Hermione, you will rest! No research, no fighting! You will stay in this bed until you are a hundred and fifteen percent. And if you dare to try and get out of this bed I will personally tie you down if I have to!"

"Ronald really I am fine,"

"Your not fine! But you will be if you do what the nice healer says. Now I have to go secure Hogwarts but can I trust you to stay here,"

"Yes I will Ron, if it means that much to you. But please be careful alright. I don't want you laying next to me, hurt I mean."

"I will Hermione," Ron said as he bent down and their lips connected.

"Be safe," Hermione said to Ron as he was leaving.

"Always love," Ron replied as he left her room, not even noticing Sirius who stood off to the side in the shadows. Ronald Weasley had just gone up a couple of points in his book.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me Draco," Susan said as they arrived back at Griffin Manor after they had gone to Cho Chang's parents to give them back their daughters body. Susan had tears in her eyes.

"For you anything Susan but now I need a favor from you," Draco said.

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that you will never go out any where alone. Not even at Hogwarts,"

"Draco,"

"Susan my father is going to come after you with everything he has and I can't loose you. You're the only good thing in my life. I didn't start living until I meant you and I can't let him take that away."

"I love you Draco Malfoy!"

"I love you Susan Bones,"

* * *

"Oh my baby is getting married!" Molly Weasley said with joy as she hugged Charlie and Tonks together. "At least something good came from this day!"

"Thanks mum!" Charlie said as he wrapped his arm around Tonks and kissed her on the check as he walked her over to be checked by a healer.

* * *

"Harry!"

"Rocky what are you doing here?" Harry said as he walked back upstairs to find his friend appear before him.

"Well mate you said we never get to meet up when there isn't fighting to be done. You said I should come by for dinner so here I am,"

"Well so glad you could make it Rocky! I'm just going to go look my kids if you would like to join me. Other wise just make yourself at home. How is Ona and Hayden doing?"

"They are okay. Ona asked if you would come to her parents send off. She said that you were just as much a son to them as she is their daughter."

"I'd be honor to do so. When?"

"Your time tomorrow,"

"I will be there then,"

* * *

"Severus please wake up," Christine said holding his hand. Janet stood with Christine treating her brothers minor scraps and bruises.

"He will be alright Christine. He's been through worse,"

"How would you know,"

"He's my brother Christine,"

"I thought that you were a muggle,"

"Witch actually, but not even my son knows that so please not a word,"

"I promise but why,"

"It's a very long story, not one I am meant to tell actually. So let's hope Severus wakes soon. You really care for him don't you,"

"I do,"

* * *

"Dad, you alright? What about Mum?"

"Just fine Hermione. Your mum was knocked out but she'll be just fine. How about you. I was told you got hurt pretty bad,"

"I'm fine. It was a cutting curse that I didn't see coming. There was an ally way of people hiding. Had to get them out,"

"You did a very brave thing. I'm very proud of you. But can we try and keep the heroics to a minium seeing as other wise your going to give me a heart attack,"

"No promises. I'm a Black remember."

"I know but let's try to stay relatively safe shall we?"

"I'll try," Hermione said as Sirius hugged her.

"I can't loose you Hermione,"

* * *

"How is the wards looking?" Ron asked his brother Bill.

"A lot better now. I'd say if you lot feed it a little magic every week I don't even think Voldemort could get past the gate,"

"Good, that is what I like to hear. Alright everyone gather around we will head back for dinner now,"

* * *

"I don't want to start until Alfredo comes," Harry said as his friends and family sat at his long dinning table.

"Harry what are the chances the Voldemort got into the bank?" Luna asked.

"Bill?"

"The wards there are fairly strong but I couldn't say how long it would take Voldemort to break them down. Especially if he thought any of us were inside."

"Bloody hell," Harry said as his head started pounding.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort," Harry replied in a whisper as he started holding his head and screaming.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Voldemort said as Harry could watch as Voldemort killed a goblin.

"Tom let them go! They can't hurt you,"

"Oh but it hurts you. I will kill three Goblins for every one of my men you destroyed today,"

"Alfredo," Harry whispered as he looked at the Goblin leader.

"Mr. Potter I know I can't see you," Alfredo whispered, Voldemort could hardly hear him, but Harry was playing close attention as Voldemort laughed.

"But I know you are here. We Goblins are prepared to die for our cause, as your friends. My second in command escaped. She is heading towards Hogwarts. I ask you wait for her. She has her instructions. I die in your honor," Alfredo whispered as Voldemort sent the killing cures at Alfredo and Harry watched him die. Harry couldn't get out, he was stuck watching as one by one Voldemort tortured and killed fifty goblins before he was able to break free.

"Harry! Harry are you alright," Ginny begged, standing over him and he opened his eyes, turned over and vomited.

"It's alright Harry. Your okay," Ginny said rubbing his back until he finished.

"I have to head to Hogwarts," Harry choked out.

"What happened?" James asked his son.

"Voldemort killed them, all the goblins left in the bank are dead now because of me,"

"Harry it isn't your fault. They died heros," Ron said.

"But will anyone remember that? I have to go to Hogwarts. Alfredo's second in command was able to escape. I must make sure she is protected."

"Then I will come wait with you mate," Ron said as he helped pull Harry off the floor.

"No it's alright Ron I'll be fine. You should stay. You've fought very hard my friend. Stay here, with Hermione."

"I'll join you Harry. I've always wanted to see your school,"

"Thanks Rocky. I'll be back as soon as I am able to find her. Finish dinner and rest. Tomorrow I have to attend Ona's parents funeral. But then we will cut a tree down and decorate it."

"Harry are you sure?" Lily asked.

"It's the holiday season. The kids shouldn't suffer because there is a maniac running around wanting us all dead."

"Alright Harry," Ginny agreed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Harry said changing forms and leaving with Rocky.

"That boy has one of the noblest hearts I have ever come into contact with," Remus Lupin said, his arms around his wife.

"I just wish we could end this war already," Ginny said frustrated. "I need a walk, I'm going outside" Ginny said as she walked out.

"Ginny!" Molly yelled after her daughter.

"I got it Molly," Lily replied going after Ginny.

* * *

"We will camp out right here," Harry said to Rocky as they settle right outside the gate. "I'll be able to tell if anyone comes close to the gates."

"This is wonderful area. Beautiful really,"

"Yes it is. It's home. I mean well you know what I mean,"

"I do," Rocky replied. "You do realize you've done everything you can. You saved possibly hundreds of lives today, in both worlds."

"But what of the lives I lost,"

"What was the first thing I taught you when you came to Pyrexia?"

"Never to watch my feet as I duel?" Harry asked.

"To realize you are at war and in war you will have people who die. But what matters is that you don't give up and continue to fight. Fight if for no other reason then in their memory."

"It just get's so hard," Harry replied as he looked up at the stars. "So very hard."

* * *

"Ginny," Lily said holding out a coat for the girl she was quickly thinking as a daughter.

"Thanks," Ginny replied as she slipped the coat on, feeling much warmer.

"Want to talk about it?" Lily asked.

"There isn't much to say. I remember when I was a little girl. I always made my dad tell me the story of Harry Potter. I feel in love with him then. I knew that one day I would meet Harry Potter and I would make him mine."

"But?" Lily said.

"But nothing. That hasn't changed. I just wish I could fight these battles for him. I wish I could protect him. I know what he thought today when he saw Jarvis Jay. It's like I myself almost felt it. And do you know what I wished when he grabbed me,"

"What?"

"I wished that Harry wouldn't come. I wished that he'd stay far away because I know how it would hurt him to see that man still alive."

"You love him Ginny, you want him to be safe but I must tell you to be careful. I have only been back for a short time but I know if my son was to loose you I don't know what he would do."

"I know Lily. But I don't know what I would do with out him as well."

* * *

"Harry wake up!" Rocky said pushing Harry who opened his right away.

"What is it?"

"Someone is coming. I can hear it."

"Hello!" Harry said loudly. "Hello! Please I mean you no harm. I am a friend, an ally."

"Are you Harry Potter," a very gruff but womanly voice said, coming from the trees.

"Yes I am and you are,"

"Lori," she replied still not showing her face.

"Please I mean you know harm,"

"I know the voice replied as a short goblin walked out from the trees, she looked slightly hurt.

"What can I do to help you," Harry said kneeling in her honor as is the goblin custom.

"Nothing as of yet. I will be calling the council together tonight to discuss a strategy to the protection of the castle,"

"The bank?" Harry asked.

"I was able to secure it. It's how I got out. Alfredo locked me in the vault to close all the accounts. There is a secret passage in one vault owned by us goblins that allowed me into the above world."

"I thank you for all you have done. I pledged my friendship to Alfredo and I now pledge it to you."

"I thank you as well. I lost many of my friends tonight and am glad to still see that I have some,"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Harry asked.

"No I will be in the forest. I will have to travel to some of the other bank branches to secure them against Voldemort."

"If I can do anything?" Harry asked.

"I will call for your help Mr. Potter."

* * *

Harry and Rocky arrived home late that night. The whole house was sleeping.

"I'll stay till the morning then?" Rocky asked.

"Of course mate. I'll take us to Pyrexia in the morning," Harry said showing Rocky to a spare room as he went to his. Hedwig stood on his bed post waiting for him.

"Thank you for all your help today girl. I don't know what I would do with out you," Harry said petting her head as she started softly to sing, putting Harry to sleep.

* * *

_Please Review!! Next Chapter coming soon!_


	52. Good Byes

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer- I own nothing involved with the lovely franchise that we call Harry Potter.

_Yes I'm sorry this author has been super super busy! Here is an update! Send me a review or two to let me know what your thinking. In the next chapter or two the final battle will begin! _

Harry woke up the following morning rather fatigued. His body ached all over and all he wanted to do was bury his head back into his pillows as he heard his door open quietly.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Morning," Harry replied as he sat himself up, Ginny held a tray with juice and some eggs.

"Figured you should eat before we head to Pyrexia."

"We?" Harry asked as he drank the juice which he could task the healing potion Ginny must of mixed in with it.

"Of course. The who family is coming."

"I'm going to go with Rocky. You lot should stay here and rest."

"To late. Rocky is up and ready and so is the rest of the family. Remus and my da can't come for obvious reasons but your parents, my mum, Sirius, my brothers and everyone else want to come and pay their respects."

"Most of them don't even know Ona and her family,"

"They know what they mean to you. If it wasn't for Ona and her family you possibly would not be sitting with us right now. Please Harry give us this much. Rocky is fine with it."

"The kids?"

"Should come. King Tristian and Queen Lana were like grandparents to them from what I hear and have seen."

"Alright. Let me get cleaned up and get dressed. I want you to make sure your da and Remus have a mirror to contact me by just in case."

"Will do Harry," Ginny said, walking out the door.

Harry gobbled up his eggs and pushed himself out of bed towards the shower. It would be another long day.

* * *

After Harry was put together and dressed he headed down to the main area of the Manor to find most of the household assembled.

"Bloody hell," Harry said.

"And good morning to you as well young man," Lily replied.

"You can't all possibly be coming?"

"Yes we are. We would like to pay our respects," James said.

"Sirius you should stay with Zizi and Hermione!"

Well Harry I am coming and so is my mother," Hermione replied who was sitting in a chair next to Ron.

"You should be in bed," Harry argued, it looked like Ron had already fought this battle.

"I'm fine. I'll stay off my feet but I will not miss this. And if you try and make me stay, heir or not I will curse you back to the stone age."

"Hermione,"

"Let it go Harry. Best for all of us," Zizi said, her armed wrapped around Sirius.

"Rocky you can't possibly,"

"Called Ona already. She'd be delighted to host your entire clan. So let's get this day started with."

"Fine, Ginny will you help with travel. Hedwig will help as well," Harry said as his trusted friend arrived. Both Ginny and he changed forms and different groups surrounded the three and soon they were gone.

* * *

"HARRY!" Ona said as she hugged the young man she considered a brother. "How are you? Hurt? Thank the stars your not!"

"Good to see you Ona as well," Harry said with a small smile.

"And your family. I know some of you but not all. My name is Ona. Now don't be rude Harry introduce me."

"Always pushy. Well you've meant Sirius and my Dad. This is my mum Lily and Sirius wife Zizi. Ara Lupin and her son Alec. This is the great Molly Weasley whose food out cooks Cooks any day. Her sons Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill and you know Ron. That's Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones. Mark, Bobby as well as Rose my sister. Also Blaise, Tonks and Fleur and I think that's it. You know everyone else."

"Always one with words. Well welcome all of you. I'm sorry this could not be on a happier occasion for us to meet. But I thank you for your thoughts and generosity in coming here today. It would have meant the world to my parents."

"Lady Ona," interrupted a guard who Harry recognized as Daren.

"Yes, did you find him?"

"No my lady."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Hayden. He told me this morning he would be gone for awhile but would be back before the ceremony. I don't know though where he is and I am worried" Ona said trying to keep her smile on but Harry realizing she was failing.

"Rocky, Ron why don't you take everyone around the palace. Let them see the grounds. I wish to speak to Ona by ourselves."

"No problem Harry," Ron said. "Come on you ruddy lot I'll show your barmy butts around." Ron said as the whole bunch followed Ron and Rocky towards the grand castle behind Ona.

"What's wrong Ona?"

"I'm sorry Harry I'm just sad. My parents, I will miss them so much. But now Hayden is gone again. I think he blames himself for everything that has happened. And I worry what he is doing."

"Ona I will go find him. I want you to relax okay? For me?"

"Harry I have a country to run now,"

"And I still have a world to save. So let's call it even eh?" Harry said as he hugged Ona again. "I will be back. Keep my family busy" Harry said as he turned into a hawk and shot into the sky with a pretty good idea were Hayden was.

* * *

Harry landed behind the very tree he had Hali hide behind just a few days ago. He saw Hayden off in the distance sitting next to the body of what was his brother.

"Hayden," Harry said slowly as not to startle him, he seemed rather upset.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Came for the ceremony. Ona was worried about you, I had a pretty good idea I would find you here."

"This is all my fault. If I had killed my brother years ago Ona's parents would be alive. Hali would not have had to gone through what she did. Pyrexia would have been safe."

"Hayden he was your family. Ona understands."

"I promised my parents before they crossed over that I would take care of Kar. That I would keep him safe. Instead it was my hand that killed him. I can't even send him off, I could never ask Ona to allow me to do that. I could never allow my self to give him that honor."

"Then we will burn him," Harry said knowing the second ritual to be done for those who could not be sent off.

"I can not ask you to help me Harry."

"I'm offering. Ona needs her husband right now. So let's give Kar the last rites so that you can return home to your family. Ona needs you, Hali and your boys."

"Thank you Harry," Hayden said as both men stared to gather wood and surrounded Kar's body with it.

"Last words?" Harry asked to Hayden.

"Some where down the road Kar the bond that should of kept us together separated us. I will make sure that doesn't happen to my boys. I will never forget our childhood. You always did look out for me, now it's my turn." Hayden finished as Harry lit the wood, both men watching till nothing but ashes were left.

"Let's get you back to Ona now," Harry replied as he turned into a phoenix and both men disappeared.

* * *

"Wonderful place," Lily said, even though it was clear a battle had happened in the area the beauty of the place could not be lost on the visitors.

"Anne, Jason and Chris sure enjoy it," laughed Zizi as James, Sirius and Ron had the three children soaring in the air.

"Men, they never grow up" Molly added in as Harry and Hayen appeared a few feet behind them.

"Hayden! Where have you been!" Ona almost shouted.

"Found him wondering around. Had to clear his head," Harry replied for him.

"I'm sorry Ona. I'm just so sorry. I'm a real screw up huh?"

"At least you're my screw up." Ona replied.

* * *

The ceremony began later that day, all of Pyrexia had turned out for it. The boat was set to sail, both Queen Lana and King Tristan bodies aboard the ship.

"Thank you all for coming here today. I know my parents are smiling down on us. We have fought bravely and you have upheld the tradition and love of Pyrexia. My father and mother led you for many years and I regret that I have to become your leader under these circumstances. But I hope and pray that I will be able to lead and live up to the name and standards that my parents left behind" Ona finished, the crowed applauded her, Hayden followed up behind her.

"Ona will lead this world into a brighter future, this I can guarantee. The man who killed Ona's parents as many of you have heard is my brother, Kar Grant. This man is now dead by my hands. I have never wished to be King, but to love and be a rock for my wife. Now I find myself having to help her and all I can promise is I will do my very best as your leader and protector" Hayden finished and the applause began again.

"We will now say our farewells and hope for a better tomorrow," Ona said as Harry and Rocky released the ropes that kept the boat from moving and everyone stood and watched as it sailed off. Harry looked back at Ona and could see the tears in her eyes.

"Uncle Harry,"

"Hey midget," Harry said wrapping his arms around her tight; he loved this little girl as much as he loved his own daughter and son.

"I don't want my mummy and daddy to leave like grandpa and grandma."

"Your parents are safe midget. Your daddy made sure that would happen. And I promise you as long as I am here I will keep you and your family safe."

"But who will keep you safe Uncle Harry?"

"I'm perfectly safe midget. Now go give your mummy a hug because I think she needs one."

"Okay Uncle Harry but I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I had a dream about you,"

"Really? What was it about?"

"You had grey in your hair and Jason and Anne were all grown up and so was I. You were in Pyrexia and Mum was crowning me queen. Do you think it is possible Uncle Harry?"

"Anything is possible midget, anything."

* * *

After the ceremony Harry and his gang bid Ona and her family good bye and returned home.

"That was a wonderfully sad ceremony," James said with his usual amount of tact."

"Nicely put James," Sirius said as Ron was helping Hermione back to bed.

"Alright so who wants to go cut a tree?" asked Harry.

"We are!" Fred and George yelled together.

"I was talking to the kids," replied Harry.

"Yes and we are right here?" Fred said acting like he didn't understand the issue.

"Well since you two are uncles why don't you help me grab your niece and nephew. Sirius you get Chris and Blaise do you want to come with Alec?"

"Sounds good! But I want to come!" James said.

"Me to!" Ron replied as he walked back over.

"Draco? Susan?"

"I think we'll get the area ready for the tree Harry. Muggle room?" Susan asked.

"Sounds good. Alright suit up and let's go!" Harry said as he hoisted Anne onto his shoulders and they head towards the yard.

* * *

"Severus Snape you need to wake up!" Christine said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Christine replied as her son Bobby walked in.

"Bobby you alright?" Christine asked her son.

"I'm fine mum but how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just watching over Professor Snape. Waiting for him to wake up."

"Mum I know your falling in love with him,"

"Bobby,"

"Mum I'm fine with it. Really I am. Da would want you to be happy and so do I. If Professor Snape is that person who will be by your side then I will be happy for you. But Godric help him if he hurts you. I'll tare him to pieces,"

"Always like your father with your words. That means a lot Bobby. Your father would be very proud of you. I hope you understand that me being with Severus doesn't mean I love your father any less. Your father will always be my soul mate."

"I know mum but as I said, he would want you to be happy."

* * *

Later that evening Harry and Ron dragged in a rather large Christmas tree into the muggle room. After they had it in the tree stand Ron went to go get Hermione to sit with everyone as they decorated it. The night was spent with joy and happiness as all residence partook in decorating the tree.

"Alright who wants to put the star on top?" Harry asked and Alec's hand went up first.

"Alright big man I'll help you up," Harry said handing him the star and holding him into the air as Alec placed the star on top of the tree.

* * *

"Christine," Severus said as he moaned and moved his hands to his head.

"Severus! Thank Godric you are waking up. Do not move too much alright. You sustained sever head trauma."

"I'm alright," he said as he started to sit up.

"You are not alright. You've been unconscious for almost two days."

"Haven't broken Harry Potter's record then."

"This isn't funny Severus."

"So tell me what is? Did we keep the ally?"

"No but Harry destroyed it so Voldemort couldn't use it against us."

"Smart boy."

"Bobby stopped by," Christine said as she handed him a few potions that the healers had left for him for when he woke.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes. He figured out our secret though,"

"I'm not going to have Dumbledore's heir trying to do me in am I?"

"You joke. No he actually approved. So I was wondering Severus Snape lets be a couple."

"I can't Christine,"

"What?" Christine said confused, she had thought this is what Severus had wanted.

"I am too dangerous to you and your son. Voldemort wants me dead. He will kill you and Bobby to get to me."

"Severus we are already in danger. I'm willing to face it."

"I can't ask that of you."

"Why,"

"Christine please,"

"Why Severus? Why! I finally am opening my heart to you and you are shutting the door. Tell me."

"You won't like it. And you are sworn to secrecy. If he ever found out, Voldemort or the boy it could be disastrous."

"What do you mean."

"I was married before Christine to a muggle woman. It was after meeting her that I became a spy for Albus. I sent her into hiding with my sister, Voldemort didn't know she was my wife but that she was holding a mudblood in her belly, my son. And because of me she was tortured and killed. I was lucky enough to barely save my son. I gave him to my sister to raise, to keep him safe. If Voldemort ever found out he would either try and turn him or kill him."

"Mark," Christine said in realization, "Janet is your sister."

"How?"

"When you were passed out Janet said she knew you better then I thought. I'm willing to take the risk. You don't deserve to be alone for ever Severus and neither do I."

"Christine I don't know if I can,"

"Let me make this clear Severus. I am not taking no for an answer," Christine said as she placed her lips on his.

* * *

A few days passed and Christmas was soon to occur. Though everyone tried to keep their spirits up everyone could not help still feeling the lost of the Ally as well as their friends.

"Harry can I speak to you?" James asked walking into his son's room. Harry was awake and at his desk writing.

"What's up da?" Harry asked as he placed his quill down.

"Your mum and I are going to go into the muggle world to do some last minute shopping and were wondering if we could pick up anything you may need?"

"Nope I'm good. Will you be careful though?"

"Will do. First sign of trouble I'll give you a call."

"Alright. See you for Christmas eve dinner tonight then?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Draco can I come in?" Scarlet asked as he opened her brother's door.

"Scarlet? Everything alright?" Draco asked worried.

"I just wanted to give this to you," Scarlet replied as she handed him a small wrapped package.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"A Christmas gift. I know you've switched sides Draco. I'm trying to accept that"

"That's all I can ask from you Scarlet. I have a gift for you as well," Draco said as he opened his desk draw and pulled out a small black box and handed it to Scarlet who opened the box to see a gold chain and a pendant with a lion and snake, looking like friends.

"It's wonderful. Thank you Draco. Open yours."

Draco did as Scarlet asked and smiled, it was a picture frame with a moving picture of Scarlet and Draco from when they were younger.

"I thought you could use it a little more then I did."

"Thanks Scarlet. I didn't know what ever happened to this picture."

"Just take care of it," Scarlet said as she surprised both herself and Draco by hugging him and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Ronald will you help me! I'm so rubbish as house charms! I can't get these gifts wrapped" Hermione complained as Ron waved his wand the gifts started to wrap themselves.

"You can cure a werewolf and bring a man back from the dead yet you can not wrap a gift. I'm highly surprised,"

"Don't be a prick Ron! I've just never have had time to study those charms."

"Good thing you have me around then!" Ron laughed.

* * *

"Ara if you don't sit down I will force you to do so!" Remus demanded of his six month pregnant wife.

"Remus don't be a bully! I'm fine. This child of yours just likes to play with his mummies insides."

"Mum?"

"Come on in Alec," Ara said with such a warm smile, she felt for the poor boy who had lost his birth mother but was so glad that she had the chance and privilege to be there for him.

"Mum can you come read me a story?"

"I will Alec," Remus said with a smile even wider then his wife's. "Ara get some rest."

* * *

"Have any of you seen Harry?" Ginny asked Neville, Luna, Trey and Blaise.

"Saw him heading towards Gryffindor's chamber."

"Thanks," Ginny replied as she walked towards the basement and knocked on the door. "Harry I need to speak to you" Ginny as the door opened.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked, seeing the worry written across Ginny's face.

"It's Anne. She is running a temperature and my mum is out with my da at the ministry."

"I'll be right up. Separate her from Jason and Chris."

"Already have done that. They are in Chris' room. She just doesn't seem right."

"I'm coming. Godric we will continue this later," Harry said over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs with Ginny back to the nursery. Dobby was pacing around the room with Anne who was crying.

"Let me take her Dobby," Harry said as he picked up Anne from Dobby. He felt her face and she was burning up.

"What's wrong sweetie pie," Harry said as he started to rock her in his arms to try and calm her down, it wasn't working.

"I don't know what to do Harry. Is she sick? Is it something else?" Ginny asked, worry written across her face.

"I'm not sure but she needs to see a healer. I'll take her to Ona."

"I want to come with you," Ginny said.

"You should stay here with the boys. Watch to make sure they don't catch what ever Anne has."

"Harry I'm scared. How could I have let her get sick like this?"

"Ginny don't worry it's probably just a little cold. Ona will fix her right up" Harry replied as he whistled for Hedwig who took him and Anne to Pyrexia.

* * *

"Couldn't get enough of us could you?" Rocky said as he saw Harry walking towards the gates.

"Funny Rocky. Anne is sick. I need to get Ona to look her over."

"Aww the little munchkin. Come on Ona and Hayden have just finished dinner."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he kept rocking Anne, trying to keep her calm.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ona asked as she saw Harry and Rocky walk in, she could hear Anne crying.

"I think she is sick Ona. She is burning up."

"Let me see my niece," Ona said as she took Anne from him. "Aww you poor thing, burning up so. Let's see if Aunt Ona can figure out how to make you better?"

"Hey there Harry!" Hayden said joining Harry's side and Ona took Anne to adjuring room.

"Hey Hayden,"

"Anne not feeling well,"

"Burning up with a fever," Harry said as they along with Rocky heard Ona scream out from the other room.

"ONA!" all three men shouted as they ran into the room readying for an attack, instead to find Ona laughing, floating a few feet in the air. Anne was giggling.

"Bloody hell Ona what are you doing up there?" Hayden asked. "Thought you got hurt or something."

"Sorry I was just surprised that's all. Anne just had a bit of a cold Harry that was suppressing her from using magic which was causing the fever. I gave her a potion and the next thing I know I'm in the air."

"Her first bit of magic," Harry said surprised.

"Seems so. Glad I could be apart of it. Now if you wouldn't mind helping me back onto the ground I would appreciate it," Ona said with a chuckle as Harry reversed what Anne had done and then rushed to pick up his daughter.

"You never cease to surprise me Anne. Next thing I know you'll be off to Hogwarts."

* * *

"Where is Harry?" asked Lily as they all sat around the table, waiting for their Christmas Eve feast.

"Anne wasn't feeling good. Harry took her to Pyrexia to have Ona look her over" said Ginny, still obviously worried.

"But she is perfectly healthy," Harry said walking in with Anne on his back.

"What was wrong with her?" Ginny asked as she pulled Anne off his back and placed her in her highchair.

"Just a little cold but it was suppressing her magic sum which caused the fever. Ona healed her but guess what Anne did then?" Harry said a wide smile across his face.

"What?" asked Ron.

"She did her first bit of magic. Sent Ona floating into the air."

"Your bloody kidding me!" Ron said as Hermione hit him, "Language Ronald!"

"Nope little girl is already using magic,"

"That's amazing Harry! Congratulations!" James said with a smile for his son.

"Yes I couldn't believe it at first but then…" Harry stopped, trailing off.

"Harry?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's enjoy our feast and get readying for the day ahead."

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" Ginny said as she came in to wake Harry up.

"Happy Christmas Gin!" Harry replied as he rolled out of bed. "Let's get this house moving shall we?"

* * *

The entire Christmas was a wonderful affair, the grief and sorrow put aside to make sure everyone had a day of peace and joy. Harry had given Ginny a wonderful bracelet with different color gems and Ginny had made Harry a family photo album. In truth it was one of the best days for the residences of Griffian Manor. Even Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall showed up for some of the festivities.

* * *

The rest of the vacation went smoothly until the day before they were to head back to school. Harry was outside in the yard with Jason, Anne, Chris and Alec who were playing in the snow.

"Jason don't throw that at Chris!" Harry said as he took away the rock from his son.

"Harry mind if I sit out here with you?" Lily asked her son.

"Not at all Mum. How is everything going? Dad treating you alright?"

"Your father is a sweet heart. How are you doing? I hear you're still having nightmares."

" They are getting better Mum so don't worry alright," Harry asked as he stood up to take a rock away from Chris. "How Molly ever raised Fred and George together I will…"

"Harry? Are you alright?" Lily asked as he had suddenly stopped, she could see the tension build in his shoulders.

"Grab the kids and run for the manor." Harry said looking to the sky.

"Harry what is it?" Lily asked.

"I can't explain but you must get them inside. Hurry!" Harry yelled as he pulled out his wand and used it to amplify his voice.

"WHO EVER YOU ARE YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO ENTER THIS HOME!"

Lily had grabbed Jason and with Alec's helped grabbed Chris and Anne and ran for inside the manor. She got inside just as she glimpsed dementors trying to fight their way passed the wards and into the grounds.

"HELP! SOME ONE!" screamed Lily as Ron and Hermione came running into the kitchen.

"Lily what's going on?" Ron asked having heard her screams and Harry's amplified voice.

"Harry! He needs help! Hurry!" Lily shouted as Ron went charging out the door, followed by Hermione.

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione who found Harry on his knees outside, his patronus standing next to him, trying to keep the dementors from getting to close to the wards. But even with all the charms the dementors could get close enough to affect Harry.

"Hermione you need to get him inside. I'll keep them at bay. Get anyone who can produce a patronus out here!"

"On it!" Hermione yelled back as she pulled Harry up as Sirius and James came running out side to help Ron. Hermione dragged Harry inside and got him to sit on the floor of the kitchen.

"Chocolate! I need chocolate!" Hermione yelled as she started to pull the cabinets apart until she found the stash. She ripped open the package and broke off a piece and forced Harry's mouth open and placed it in his mouth.

"Come on Harry this should help!" Hermione said as she fed him another piece and his eyes started to open.

"I need to get to Godric! Hurry!" Harry yelled.

"Harry you need to sit!" Hermione said as he pushed himself up off the floor.

"Unless you want death eaters in here you will help me get to Godric!"

"Careful! Lean on me Harry!" Hermione said as she started helping him down to the basement just as Lily, Zizi, Fred, George, Gabian and Fabian ran by them, outside.

Harry spoke in snake and the door snapped open.

"Lad what is wrong! I can feel how alert the wards are. What is happening?" Godric asked at once.

"Dementors Godric. I don't know if they are followed by death eaters. They figured out how to get here. We need to lock down the manor! Hurry!"

"Place your hand on my portrait! Hurry!" Godric said to Harry, who did as he was told.

"Miss I know you are a Potter but I must ask you to stand back from him."

"Harry," Hermione pleaded.

"Do as he says Hermione," Harry replied as Hermione took a few steps back.

"It's going to hurt Harry," Godric said.

"Do it! Now!" Harry yelled as he sank to his knees and started to scream as the portrait lit itself up, absorbing some of Harry's magic.

"Please! Stop! You are hurting him!" Hermione screamed.

"Just a little more," Godric said as both Harry and Hermione could almost feel the manor shift and start to move.

"What is going on?" Hermione said.

"Hermione get everyone in the house! Hurry!" Harry shouted.

"I don't understand!"

"You need not understand girl! Do as the boy says! And hurry before it is to late" Godric announced as Hermione nodded and ran back up the stairs and outside to see half of the house hold out casting charms to try and keep the dementors from coming to close to the wards.

"GET INSIDE! EVERYONE! HURRY!" Hermione screamed.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked as he sent his patronus charm out again.

"Harry's orders! He is doing something to protect the manor! Inside! Please!" Hermione shouted as Ron repeated her order and everyone headed for inside the manor. Once inside Ron stood near the window and watched as the dementors were still trying to break through.

"What is he doing?" Ron said as all of a sudden the manor started to shift and sway till it started to spin.

"Bloody hell the Manor is in the air!" James shouted as it started to move higher and higher till all of a sudden it hit the earth again. Every one had collapsed to the floor. Ron was the first one able to stand and look out the window.

"Bloody shitting hell! How the hell did he do that!" shouted Ron.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked outside and could just see woods around them, lots and lots of trees but not a dementor insight.

"Harry! He's with Godric!" Hermione said as she headed back for the basement.

* * *

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked, approaching him carefully. He was sitting on the floor, near Godric's portrait, asleep.

"He will be alright my lady. He needs some rest and a good meal. He drained some of his magic today and just needs to recover."

"What did he do? Where are we now?"

"It's a safety device that I had built in before I died. In case the manor was to be attacked it could leave one area and go to another with the right amount of magic to allow it to do so."

"So where did you take us?"

"We are at the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry thought it would be the safest area for now. Do no allow anyone to walk outside. Not till Harry can reactivate the wards."

"Will he have to use that amount of magic again? Can not another heir do it?' Ron asked as she walked in, hearing the end of the conversation.

"Only one of my heirs can control this manor."

"What about me? He transferred some of your magic to me."

"I'm sorry no. The person must be a blood heir. It isn't the magic ties that do it. It could be a squib as long as I had a blood connection."

"Then I will do it," Lily said walking in, followed by James, Sirius and Zizi.

"Lily Evans it has been to long."

"It would seem so Godric. I believe I was a child the last time I saw you?"

"Yes your great Aunt had brought you here. I'm surprise that you remember" Godric replied.

"Pieces, so what do I do?"

"The Manor has moved but to keep it safe the wards must be renewed. Do you have enough strength to help build them?"

"No she doesn't," Harry said coughing as he started to wake up.

"Harry I could do it."

"But they wouldn't be strong enough," Harry replied as he pulled himself up and looked at Godric. "How much more do you need from me."

"Just enough to reset the wards,"

"Then do it," Harry said as he carefully placed his hand on the portrait again and everyone watched helplessly as Harry fed the Manor his magic once again to renew the wards. He pulled back a few minutes later, being caught by Ron.

"They are strong Harry. You did well." Godric said.

"Good," Harry replied. "I need rest. Ron help me to my room. We have to speak alone," Harry said as Ron followed his orders and helped Harry to his room.

"What is it mate?"

"I must of told Jarvis Jay how to get to the manor,"

"Harry"

"Now listen Ron. It's the only way anyone can get to this manor is if I tell them. Not even you could divulge the location, only I. If I wasn't so sensitive to the dementors we could have all been dead right now."

"I don't understand why you are telling me this Harry?"

"If Voldemort was able to attack us here it means that we aren't safe any where anymore. Voldemort is getting strong, even when we win. I need to call Ona and ask her to come here right away."

"Why?"

"I need her to come take Jason and Anne. See if Zizi wishes to send Chris and Ara about Alec."

"Harry they are safe,"

"For now! Until they figure it out again. Moving the manor took a lot out of me. I will need time to recover before I can get back to Hogwarts. Ron it's almost time. Its coming and I can't have the kids here. I almost got them killed today! Never again!"

"Ginny wont be happy with this."

"I don't care. The kids are going to Pyrexia! Now go speak to Zizi and Ara. Bring Ginny and all the kids. They leave immediately."

"Harry be reasonable!"

"For once I am! Be glad that I'm not packing all of us off to Pyrexia! Now those were orders Ron!"

Ron stormed out of Harry's room, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed in anger and pulled his mirror from his pocket, "Hali!"

"Uncle Harry! How are you? Are you alright?" Hali asked.

"Fine midget. But I must speak with your mum. Can you get her for me?"

"Hold on Uncle Harry," Hali said as she handed her mirror over to her Mum.

"Harry what is wrong?"

"I'm sending Hedwig to come get you. You must come at once! We need to speak."

"I'll be right there" Ona said as Harry placed his mirror down and sent Hedwig who appeared moments later with Ona and Rocky.

"Harry what's wrong? What do you need?"

"You promised to take Anne and Jason if they were in danger. Voldemort's lackeys almost made it into the manor today. I need you to take Jason and Anne back to Pyrexia. I don't want them here anymore. It isn't safe."

"Harry your not being reasonable!" Ona said as the door flew open and Ginny came storming in.

"YOU ARE NOT SENDING THEM AWAY!" Ginny shouted.

"Yes I am. They aren't safe and I wont have them staying in danger. Ona either take them yourself or I will come and leave them there with you. None of you have a choice in this matter. If you want me to keep fighting then I need my children to be safe!"

"They are out children Harry. Who knows how long they will have to be away. Could you stand that?" Ginny begged.

"I will if it means their safety. I ask you to respect my choice Ginny."

"I do," Sirius said walking in with Zizi and Chris in his arms, Zizi looked rather upset. "I don't want the same mistakes that we made to happed to these kids. Ona if you're willing to take Chris back to Pyrexia with you I would forever be in your debt."

"And if you would take Alec and Ara with you. She is pregnant and to much of a risk here" Remus said coming through with his pregnant wife and his adopted son.

"It's the best choice we have for now," Harry said, directed to both Ginny and Ona.

"I don't like it Harry! I'd rather they stay here."

"And I am saying it is not an option. Go pack their bags. Ona would you like to stay for dinner or go right back?" Harry asked.

"I have time for dinner Harry," Ona said still not believing what was happening.

"Then you are welcome to stay. Everyone go and clean up. I need to take a few potions before dinner" Harry said in his most impolite way kicking them out. Everyone left, including Ona except Rocky.

"Rocky you are not changing my mind on this. They aren't safe here."

"I know I came to promise you I will personally watch over them in Pyrexia Harry till the time you can come and bring them back."

"Thank you my friend."

* * *

"I can't bloody believe him!" Ginny shouted in anger as Hermione started packing a bag for both Anne and Jason.

"It's done Ginny. They will be safe."

"He's going to use this to push me away! I just know it! Hermione he is up to something!"

"We have to trust Harry. If we don't this war will never be over."

"Even if he is hurting himself in the process? This will tear him apart."

"I know it will Ginny. But I have to trust Harry wouldn't be doing this if he didn't think it was best."

* * *

"Remus I'd rather stay here! What if I can't get you in time when I have the baby?"

"Your not safe here Ara. Please and this way you can help Ona look after all the little ones. Please let's keep the cubs safe."

"Good thing I love you Remus Lupin!"

* * *

"I just got my baby boy back Sirius!"

"You sent Hermione away to be safe now we must do the same for Chris! Just till Voldemort is gone Zizi. It will end soon, I know that's what Harry thinks. Let him go with his cousins. He will be safer in Pyrexia."

"You better be right Sirius Black"

* * *

Harry walked down to the dinning hall and sat among his friends and family and ate in silence. Not even Ona could get him to break it. When the food was done Harry stood.

"Ona, Rocky I expect you to keep your promise and protect my children. Hedwig will take you lot back now. So let's get these good byes done with" Harry said as he kissed Anne and Jason on the head and handed them back to Ginny. Sirius ruffled Chris' hair while Zizi cried a little bit. Remus and Ara shared a long, passionate kiss. And as everyone else shared their good byes Hedwig appeared on Ona's arm. She took Anne in her free arm and Rocky held Chris and Jason, Ara placed one hand on Hedwig and her other in Alec's hand.

"Bye" Ona said as they left in flames. The room was obnoxiously quite.

"We return to Hogwarts in the morning," Harry said leaving the room, locking himself in the basement with Godric till morning.

* * *

"Death" Harry said as the woman appeared before him.

"Hello Harry! Your looking put together!"

"Funny Death. What's new? News?"

"I wanted to let you know you made the right choice in sending your children to Pyrexia. I was coming to visit you tonight to tell you to do just that. Voldemort has a new plan up his sleeve and it involves the lives of your children."

"I know. I felt it earlier from him. Thanks for coming to tell me. Any clue to a date when he will try and take Hogwarts?"

"Not yet. The minute I do I will tell you."

"Thanks. When I return to Hogwarts I'm going to check the wards and up training. I do know he will be coming soon."

"Remember I'm rooting for you Harry!" Death said fading away.

* * *

In the morning everyone woke, a little bit more somber then usual. They packed their bags and ate their breakfast and left in shifts with Hedwig back for school. Ron and Harry were the last two in need to return to Hogwarts.

"I really can't believe you sent them to Pyrexia." Ron said as they waiting for Hedwig.

"I had no choice Ron. They are safe now."

"But how do you know!"

"You won't believe me mate,"

"Try me. Please give me a reason to believe sending them away was the right choice."

"Death told me so."

"WHAT!"

"I meant her when I saved Sirius. She has been helping me the best she can ever since. She came to me last night and told me Voldemort is up to something. Something that involved the lives of my children."

"Bloody hell mate,"

"I know Ron, trust me."

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! _


	53. Possessed

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing involved with the lovely franchise that we call Harry Potter._

_Glad some of you are still out there reading! If you could leave review I would appreciate it!! And for those who do I really really appreciate it! I have the next chapter after this one written already. If I get enough feed back maybe I'll be able to get it up by the weekend! _

_Now wish me luck on the test I'm going to fail because I decided to write!_

Later that night James and Lily laid in bed together, James' arm wrapped around his wife.

"This isn't right. Those kids not being here, its going to drive Harry crazy, whether he lets us see it or not."

"I know Lily but I can't help agreeing with him. If we had the choice when he was a baby I can't help to think I would do the same thing."

"It scares me James that I agree with you. We have to keep our eye on him. Make sure he doesn't start pushing Ginny away. If he does I fear all will be lost."

"Agreed. Maybe you should talk to Ginny about taking it easy on Harry. I know she is angry about this but right now we have to keep Harry grounded other wise we will loose him" James said to his wife.

"I think that is a good idea. In the afternoon."

* * *

"Draco can you help me with this potion?" Susan asked.

"Course love," Draco said walking over and placing his arm around her waist. "Let's see, stir it counter clock wise fifteen times."

"Okay," Susan replied as she started to stir.

"Susan what's wrong?" Draco asked, noticing she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Oh it's nothing Draco. I'm just worried. I fear for Harry right now. I saw him this morning and the air was literally cracking around him. He went into the forest to speak with some one. I'm just worried that's all."

"Susan you may want to stop stirring,"

"What?"

"Susan get down!" Draco yelled pushing her to the ground as the cauldron

exploded.

* * *

"Lori it is good to see you again," Harry said bowing down to the new head of the council.

"Like wise Mr. Potter. Why have you called this meeting today?"

"I've come with a warning. You must start to gather all those you can who are willing to help to become ready. The battle will happen before the end of this year and we must be ready."

"I feared that was the news you would be bringing. We will be ready Mr. Potter, this I can promise you."

"Thank you. If you see or hear anything please do not hesitate to call me. Always yours."

"Like wise Mr. Potter."

* * *

"Dean I told you to leave me the bloody hell alone!" Ginny yelled, her books scattered on the floor.

"I'm just trying to help you Gin,"

"I can do it myself. I'm fine!"

"Dean you are late for class. I will handle this," Lily said as she started to help Ginny pick up her books and Dean left the scene.

"Ginny you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ginny said, determined that she was.

"I know you're not Ginny. It's eating you up that Jason and Anne are in Pyrexia."

"I'm going to go visit them tonight."

"You've gotten so use to them being around you that you don't know what to do since they aren't. Your afraid that Harry is going to push you away now that the kids are not here to keep the both of you connect. Tell me if I start to get warm."

"Lily I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be helpful. I don't know what to do for Harry or for my kids. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You're kids are safe, let that fact console you. Harry on the other hand is a hard case, we both know this. Do what you can for him, don't let him push you away but don't fight him."

"I don't know if I can do that or not."

"You must try Ginny."

* * *

Days later Harry assembled the DA and the Order to practice in the Room of Requirements.

"Rose you need to put more force behind that spell. You as well Mark. No Neville its left then right. Trey will you help him. Everyone pair off and practice dueling. No lethal spells. Ron you are with me."

"Swords?" Ron asked noticing that Harry seemed more tired then usual.

"Fine," Harry replied as both of their swords appeared and their dual began. Long after everyone else had stopped Harry and Ron continued.

"Come on mate you can do better then this," Ron said jokingly to Harry whose reply was to strike at Ron who calmly blocked it.

"Harry your letting your emotions play into this. You need to calm down."

"I have no emotions," Harry replied as his sword clashed with Ron's.

"Mate you need to calm down" Ron replied as he blocked Harry again. At this time most of the occupants had gathered around Ron and Harry and watched mesmerized at the battle.

"We need to end this before one of them hurt each other," Ginny said, standing next to Luna.

"Trey we should do something," Scarlet said to the Hufflepuff heir.

"Come on! Come fight!" Harry screamed at Ron was now at the point to just defending himself.

"Harry this isn't a battle this is a dual. Let's end it."

"Not till it is over!" Harry said in a dark raspy voice.

"Bloody hell! Harry is that you! Voldemort?"

"Guessed right boy." Harry replied in a voice that was no longer his own as he tried to drive the sword through Ron.

"We need to clear this room," Hermione shouted.

"We're not leaving Harry!" Hannah Abbott yelled.

"Ron isn't going to last much longer unless we do something!" Scarlet said as she raised her hand and her sword appeared and she ran to Ron's side as he ducked and rolled, Scarlet blocking Harry's sword.

"Little Malfoy wants to play. How pleasant. I promised your father he would get the chance to kill you but I guess I will" Harry/Voldemort said as he tried to drive his sword at her.

"Hermione come up with a plan. Luna come on," Trey said calling to his sword, Luna doing the same and starting to battle Harry. Trying to keep each other alive and un-hurt till they could figure out what to do.

"Ginny we need to clear the room. Once everyone is safe we can figure out what to do."

"You lot heard her! Get the bloody hell out! We will deal with this!" Ginny screamed.

"Voldemort is possessing Harry! How are we suppose to leave! What if Harry can't fight back!" shouted one of the students.

"But he will," Ginny said as she pulled out her wand, an idea coming to her.

"Harry! Harry it's me!" Ginny said calmly approaching Harry.

"GINNY GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Ron.

"Little Weasley whore. Think she can save Harry Potter."

"Come get me Voldemort! Try it! Come on!" Ginny prayed she knew what she was doing.

Harry's body changed directions and went after Ginny, sword in the air ready to strike. "Please Harry. Help me!" Ginny begged.

"NO!" screamed Harry in a voice all his own as the sword missed Ginny by inches and struck the ground, embedding itself.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!"

"_Not till I get what I came for!"_

"THEY AREN'T HERE! NOW GET OUT!"

"I WILL GET THEM POTTER!"

"NOT AS LONG AS I LIVE! NOW OUT!" screamed Harry who roared in anger. The room then became quite. Harry laid on the floor breathing hard. Ginny walked over to him carefully.

"Harry is that you,"

"Yeah,"

"Where is Jason's birth mark?"

"His bum," Harry breathed out.

"Voldemort,"

"Gone for now. Clear the room. Ask the heirs to stay."

"And I?"

"Leave with Hermione. Go to my room and find me one of my restorative potions and bring it back here."

"You sure you'll be okay."

"Yes go,"

"Alright everyone out! Now! He is fine and Voldemort is gone" Ginny said trying to keep strong for Harry and herself.

Every one started slowly filing out of the room till Harry was left with Ron, Trey, Luna and Scarlet.

"Mate let me help you up," Trey said offering his arm that Harry took and stood up, and walked over to a bench.

"Harry what happened? One thing I know I was dueling with you the next thing Voldemort is in you?" Ron said, his head still spinning from the battle.

"Basically. I told you he is getting stronger then I thought he would be at this time. He got into my head, he wanted to use me to kill Anne and Jason."

"Bloody hell!"

"The reason I asked to speak to you four alone is because I need a promise."

"What Harry?" asked Luna.

"All of you did the right thing tonight. If Voldemort ever posses me again you are to fight me like you did today. If you have to kill me do it!"

"Bloody hell Harry we can't kill you. You're our leader and more importantly our friend," Scarlet said.

"And if I can't get Voldemort out of me then it is the only way."

"How did he get through today?" Trey asked.

"Can we find a better way to block him?" Ron asked, hoping there was away.

"My anger. It's getting the better of me. Voldemort feeds of it. The angrier I am the easier Voldemort can get in."

"Well then mate you need to deal with that because I don't think I could kill yah mate. Not even for a minute. How would I explain that to Ginny or your kids" Ron asked.

"You would tell them I asked you to do it. We need to start working on a plan to defend this castle. He's going to be coming soon. I just know it and he is gathering more supporters every day."

"Harry,"

"Just like he can get into my head I can get into his," Harry said as the door opened and Ginny walked in, Harry's potion in hand. He took it in one gulp.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked, pure worry written in her eyes.

"Fine but Ginny don't you ever dare do that again!"

"Harry,"

"Ginny we got lucky this time that I'm still stronger then he is. We may not be as lucky next time" Harry said as he got up and left the room.

"Why did you do that Ginny? I mean he could have killed you" Ron asked.

"It's not strength, not the way Harry thinks it is. It's his power to love, I know that power was stronger then any that Voldemort has. I just wish Harry would realize, it's the only way we will win this war" confided Ginny to her brother.

* * *

"Harry I heard what happened. Are you alright?" James asked his son.

"Fine, have you seen Draco Malfoy?"

"He was on his way to the dinning hall."

"Thanks," Harry said turning around to leave.

"Harry if you need to talk about it I'm here for you."

"I know Da,"

* * *

"Draco can I speak to you, alone?" Harry asked as he stood with Susan.

"What's up Potter?" Draco asked as they stood of to the side. "How yah doing? Kick the dark lords but?"

"I need a favor. It's a lot to ask but I know Ron won't do it if the time comes for it."

"What is it?"

"If Voldemort ever gets control like that again and I can't fight him some one needs to be willing to kill me."

"Bloody hell you're kidding right? Me kill you? Weasley will burn me alive."

"He may. But it's better to the alternative. If Voldemort keeps control to long he can use my magic. He tried to do so today and I was able to fight back just in time. If he can get control of my magic Draco, it's over. He will use me to kill everyone who I trust. And then he'll kill me. At least if I'm dead the rest of you stand a chance. I'm not saying it is going to happen but if it does I need you to be ready. So please promise me."

"I'm finally on your side and I still may have to kill you Potter. Not really fair is it?"

"Nothing in our lives is fair Draco. Nothing. Will you do it if it needs to be done."

"Yeah Harry I will."

* * *

Weeks went by after the incident with Voldemort and life carried on as normal. Well as normal for a bunch of teenagers who were preparing for war that is. Mean while Harry had become so drawn from everyone else. He hardly attended classes and the only time his friends saw him were for practices.

"Harry open this bloody door! I will blast it open!" Ginny shouted in the middle of Gryffindor's common room. When no answer came, "You asked for it!" Ginny shouted as she raised her wand and blew the door off its hinges. She walked through then using her wand replaced the door. Harry wasn't in the common area.

"Harry!" She yelled as she listened for a noise to tell her were he was. She was angry, he had promise her he would visit Jason and Anne and had yet to do. But then she heard it, it was soft, barely audible but it was there. An almost whimpering noise. She followed it to the nursery where she found Harry sitting on the rocking chair clutching one of the twins' blankets. His eyes looked blood shot and he seemed so defeated. Ginny's heart soften, "Harry it's me. Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at her, almost surprised she was there. She watched as he tried to compose himself.

"Harry you don't have to put up a front for me. It's okay to be sad."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you would come with me to Pyrexia to visit Jason and Anne."

"No thank you I have work to do. But could you tell them I love them," he asked in a weak voice.

"Why don't you come tell them yourself?"

"I told you I have work to do. So if you wouldn't mind leaving,"

"Harry ever since you sent Jason and Anne away you and I haven't spent a moment alone together. I miss you,"

"I just don't have time Ginny. He's planning to take Hogwarts. I just don't know when or how yet. If this castle falls it's over. We'll be dead and Voldemort will win."

"If you don't relax he is going to win because you will be too tired to fight. If you won't do it for yourself then at least do it for Jason and Anne's sake. They miss their father."

"Ginny just leave, please."

"Harry if you will just,"

"Just nothing Ginny. I need to clear my head so please just go," Harry said pushing her out of the nursery and closing the door behind her. Ginny stood there for several moments in anger. She kicked the door once hard before she left and went to Pyrexia.

* * *

_Is Harry loosing it? Or will he be able to win? Many questions huh? Tell me your thoughts! And if I don't procrastinate enough with my school work already if any one can recommend a fic to read I would appreciate it!_

_Thanks! Please Review!_


	54. Professors

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing involved with the lovely franchise that we call Harry Potter._

_I kept my promise! Another chapter! Yay me! The more reviews the more eager I get to write! So please help me out! Thanks!_

It was now the beginning of April and once again Harry and Ginny were once again down each others throats.

"YOU NEED TO COME SEE JASON AND ANNE!" Ginny yelled at him in Griff's room.

"I'm not coming," Harry said rather calmly, that was driving Ginny even more crazy.

"Bloody hell Harry! They are your kids! They miss their father! Why won't you come! Why!" Ginny yelled, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I just can't Ginny!"

"That's not good enough anymore Harry! Tell me!

"FINE! You want to know why? I am a danger to my own kids! If I go see them Voldemort could very well use me to kill them! I won't be a threat to them like that!"

"Harry in Pyrexia,"

"In Pyrexia he can still get into my head. Not till this is over will I see them Ginny,"

"Don't you understand you can not win this war if you don't? Harry it's your ability to love that will help you defeat Voldemort."

"I love them Ginny, that's why I won't see them! End of discussion!"

"Harry its killing you! I can tell just by looking at you. You don't sleep, you hardly eat anymore! Everyone is so worried. If you want to defeat Voldemort you need to be in the best shape you can be in."

"Go see Jason and Anne. Give them my love and remember we have training tonight." Harry said turning and walk from Ginny.

* * *

By mid April not much had changed. Ginny still went to visit Jason and Anne and Harry was always missing unless it was for training. No one, not James, Lily, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius could get through to Harry. He has become some type of working robot that no one could get through to.

"Harry! Harry you must get up! It has begun!" Death said.

"What do you mean!"

"Voldemort! He is heading for Hogwarts!"

"Bloody shit!"

"Listen to me before you go. You must tell Ginny you love her! You must! Remember my promise Harry."

"Till then Death," Harry said as he opened his eyes, his room quite. He jumped out of bed and put on his battle uniform that had been made in Pyrexia for him. Black slacks and a shirt, the material was soft to the touch but would keep small charms from affecting him. Just as he tied his boots his door was thrown open by Hermione.

"Harry the Professors are gone!"

"What?"

"They're gone! All of them! Even Trey! Ron, Scarlet and Luna are assembling all the students in the great hall."

"Gone? How in the bloody hell!"

"I went into look for my da after we realized no professors were at the head table. I found this in his room" Hermione said handing him a letter with a seal of the death eaters' mark.

"I tried to open it but it wouldn't allow me to. I'm guessing it may be for you?"

Harry took it in his hand and carefully broke the seal; it was nothing but a letter, signed by Voldemort.

_Potter,_

_I will be taking Hogwarts. The school is defenseless. The Professors are gone and will not be returning. I will give you till tomorrow at __midnight__ to clear out before the castle is mine. To fight will mean your death._

_The Dark Lord_

"He is giving us till tomorrow night to clear out. He's coming for the castle Hermione"

"Godric help us,"

"Help Ron to make sure everyone is assembled in the great hall. I then need you to alert Lori in the forest. Have Ginny call Mr. Weasley and ask him to send anyone willing to fight for the castle. With out it our freedom is gone."

"On it," Hermione said leaving the room, worry written across her face.

Harry went to his closet and pulled from the top shelf a dark black box, a gift from Ollivander almost two years ago. The core of the wand being a feather from Hedwig. Harry tucked it into pocket and headed for the door with one glance back at his room he left, not sure if he would ever lay his eyes on it again.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great hall, the students who had been loud, shouting questions quieted upon seeing Harry who stood in front of the group. He placed his wand at his throat to amplify his voice.

"Students of Hogwarts Voldemort is coming. He has given us till tomorrow night to clear out and let him take the castle. If Hogwarts falls so does all our hope of defeating him. I will not make anyone stay to fight if they do not wish to do so. I can provide you safe transportation home. I ask all first years and second years to take this opportunity. None of you are ready to fight today and I would not ask you to do so. All those who wish to leave please gather what ever you need and go wait at the entrance" Harry said. He waited and watched, the only ones who left were the 6th and 7th year Slytherins. No one else moved, not even first years.

"Please! First years and second years this will be the final battle. None of you should be asked to fight."

"We are not leaving Harry so just deal with it. This is our home as well as yours and I bloody won't let Voldemort take it away from me! Not with out a fight!" Rose said standing up facing the younger students and then looking back at her brother.

"We know enough magic to keep the inside of the castle secure. Let us at least do that" Rose said.

"Only if you're willing to do so," replied Harry, when no one else left he began to speak again.

"The Professors are gone, Voldemort has found away to get them. This is a two front battle now. I ask you all to eat breakfast and rest. Be back in this room by this afternoon. And no one is to walk outside of this castle. Neville you're in charge until I return" Harry said signaling for Ron, Luna and Scarlet to follow him.

"What are we going to do about Trey! All the heirs need to be here!" Luna said, worry in her eyes.

"I plan to attack Voldemort while he attack us. Scarlet please go get me Draco."

"Got it!" Scarlet said as she left, returning with him moments later just as Luna's eyes rolled to the back of her head and a voice not her own started to speak.

_The final battle is near. Only united will you defeat him. Do not let the mate of the lion leave his side. The mate of the snake must stay behind and protect the little snake. The one who loves plants must stay with the one who sees what is to come. With out the level headed one this battle won't end. And you_ Luna said staring at Harry _must do what you must. This will end your torment this beast has caused. Be careful. Let love light the way._ Luna's eyes rolled back into place and she looked at Harry once again. "Do you understand?"

"Crystal" replied Harry looked at Draco.

"Voldemort has taken the Professors, where would he be able to hold some of the most powerful witches and wizards of this time."

"Riddle Manor is the only place I can think of. He has some crazy wards on the place and a cellar on the bottom."

"When Voldemort attacks here I need you to lead a team to Riddle Manor, get in and free the Professors. Can you do that?"

"The team will have to be pure bloods. It's one of the wards."

"I want you to take Ginny for sure. As well as her brother Bill as soon as he gets here. You should also take Blaise. Do you need more?"

"No the four of us should work. Too many of us becomes a liability."

"I need Trey back here as soon as you can get him here alright?"

"Got it," Draco said.

"Luna I want you to go over what you said with everyone else. I want those people paired up, they aren't to leave each others sides when the battle comes."

"Got it Harry!"

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted as she and a hoard of red headed men came running at him.

"My da is gathering the Order and any other fighters he can find. My brothers came back with me."

"Bill, Ginny you're with Draco, he will fill you in on what you need to know. Percy I want you to go down to the Great Hall and keep order. Send Neville to Luna right away. Charlie I want you to gather a team of the best flyers you know. Get them together and meet me in the Great Hall. Fred, George stick with me for a second."

"Alright Harry I'm on it!" Percy said heading for the Great Hall.

"I'll need a fast way to get some of the people here Harry?" Charlie said.

"Use Hedwig. Ginny can you call the Ritza's to help?"

"Yes but why am I with Draco. I should be by your side."

"I need strong Pure bloods to go with him. Some one smart on their feet as well. It's vital we get Trey back here as soon as possible."

"I don't want to leave your side."

"I'm sorry Ginny you must. Now go! I need the Ritzas. Send them to your father so they can help with transportation here."

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh as Harry turned back to Fred and George.

"How many products do you have easily on hand?"

"Couple hundred for sure. We've been board with out our store to run."

"I need you to gather what ever you have and bring it here. I want the portable swamps and the hand grenades given to Charlie's team. The rest disperse among the students. I then want you both on brooms."

"On it mate," the twins said in unison as they went to work.

"Harry the animals are on alert. Right now they are placing themselves in position. Lori is also calling out to all other goblins to come and fight" said Hermione walking up to Harry.

"Alright now I want you to get Dobby and Winky. Go to the kitchens and see if the house elves would be willing to help."

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

"After that you're to stick near Ron,"

"Harry I can protect myself."

"Not the reason why Hermione. Don't question me,"

* * *

"BLOODY BARS!" shouted Sirius as he tried once again to rattle them loose.

"Sirius you aren't helping any one! Shut up!" Zizi said getting annoyed with her husband.

"Trey my boy what is it?" Dumbledore asked as he watched Trey get quite.

"I don't know. I think some one is trying to communicate with me," Trey said confused.

"Quite! Now all of you do not speak," Dumbledore said as the room became silent.

"It's getting clearer."

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Luna! Luna is that you?" Trey said out loud.

"Uhuh….okay I understand. Stay strong! I will do all I can from this end" Trey said out loud again.

"What is it? Is she gone?" Lily asked.

"It was Luna. I can't believe she actually pulled that off,"

"What did she say?" Dumbledore asked.

"She said to sit tight. A team is coming to get us out tomorrow night. I must then head right for Hogwarts."

"What is happening to the school?" Minerva asked.

"Voldemort will attack it tomorrow night which is why I must return right away. The castle needs all the heirs there to protect it."

"Did she say who is coming?" asked Hagrid.

"Draco, Ginny, Bill and Blaise,"

"We have a chance! Hope isn't lost yet!" Dumbledore said just as the door opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy who sent the crucio curse at James who fell to his knees but did not let a sound escape his mouth.

"STOP! Lucius Malfoy stop!" Dumbledore yelled with an air of power, Malfoy looked like for a second he would stop but didn't.

"You have no power here old man. By tomorrow night the castle will be ours and you nothing but a distant memory."

"You will regret this day Malfoy! I can promise you this! You will regret the day."

"Perhaps Black but we shall see," Lucius said, leaving and laughing along the way.

"James are you alright?" Lily asked as she helped her husband stand up.

"I'll be fine,"

"Bloody hell I hope Harry and his lot know what they are doing," Hagrid said.

"Trust me, they do" replied Trey as he closed his eyes, thinking of Cedric and finally being able to seek the revenge his cousin deserved.

* * *

"Harry I don't know what we are going to do. We are hours away from midnight and we may not have enough man power to protect Hogwarts" Ron said as Harry and he stood over a map in Dumbledore's office.

"It's going to have to be enough mate. We have all the possible fighters we can have," Harry replied as they studied the map. "The animals have the forest covered so we will know if we have an attack coming that way. Charlie has team echo for the air. You have team alpha for the death eaters. Neville and Luna are taking team omega for the dementors. Hopefully Scarlet's team will handle the giants."

"Harry your forget the possibility of werewolves and what ever other crazies Voldemort may have with him. We both know the dementors are going to be overwhelming and the death eaters have grown twice in numbers."

"It's going to have to be enough Ron, we don't have another choice. The castle must make it through the battle."

"HARRY! RON! COME QUICK!" screamed Scarlet.

"Bloody hell it's too early for him to be here!" Ron said as Ron and Harry went running down the stair case to run into Scarlet who had giant smile on her face.

"Scarlet what is it? What happened?"

"Hurry to the Great Hall!" Scarlet said running towards the Great hall, followed closely behind by Harry and Ron.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Bloody hell mate its Ona!" Ron said taking a step back from Harry as the angry female elf was on top of Harry quicker then Ron could move in lion form.

"Harry Potter I can't believe you didn't call me to tell me the battle was finally happening!"

"How the hell did you find out?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE?" Ona yelled calming herself down. "I get visions as well Harry. Now I have brought my army with me. Rocky is here as well as Hayden. I will have to turn to Pyrexia but I must enforce on you that you remember your training."

"Ona I can't ask your men to fight for me,"

"Harry will you stop! How many times have your friends come to my aid? How many times have your friends fought to save Pyrexia? Now it is my turn to repay you. Hayden, Rocky!"

"Hey Harry. Seems like good weather for a battle today," Rocky said as he swung his sword.

"We aren't leaving mate. Best listen to Ona." Hayden replied.

"I am returning to Pyrexia but first Harry two people need to see you,"

"What?" Harry said confused as two elves walked up to Harry, each with one of his children in their arms."

"Before you go and save the world you should be able to kiss and hold your children" Ona said.

"You should not of brought them here," Harry said in a small voice as he walked closer, as Anne put out her arms reaching for her father.

"Haven't forgotten me have you?" Harry said as he took her into his arms and held her tight, whispering "I love you Anne, please no matter what never forget that." He then did the same thing to Jason and handed both of his children back.

"You best get going," Harry said to Ona.

"Be safe Harry,"

"I will try Ona. I will try," Harry said turning away from them and walking towards Professor Snape who had just arrived with Bobby's mother.

With Hayden's standing army Harry's side's number just increased greatly.

* * *

"Hayden promise me you will not leave his side. He will need all the help he can get today."

"I will do everything I can Ona. Get back to the palace and pray to the heavens to protect him today."

"Good luck. I love you"

* * *

"Professor Snape, Mrs. D'Lore you both came?"

"Couldn't let this castle fall. My father would never forgive me,"

"Father?" Harry asked.

"Bit of a secret Harry but Dumbledore is my father. Bobby is his grandson."

"Bloody hell!"

"Potter take this with you. If you should start to get fatigued take it. Special pep up potion, will last for hours."

"Thanks Professor. Please both of you be careful today."

"Will do Harry,"

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, Remus I must insist that you leave. I do not want either of you on the battle field today."

"No way that we are missing this Harry," Remus said as he twirled his wand in his hand.

"Mr. Weasley please listen to reason. If we should fall today you will be the icon for the light. They need you!"

"Can't do it Harry. Can't let my children fight with out me here," Arthur said just as his wife walked over to him.

"And that goes for me Harry Potter. Now I know you must fight today but be careful my boy. Remember those children who need their father."

"I will try my best Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he went to Gabian and Fabian to make sure they stayed protectively around the Minister and his wife.

* * *

"Harry it's almost time," Ron said as Harry and he stood outside by the front gate of the castle. All the teams were at their stations; Harry looked above him and could see Charlie Weasley with his team, mounted and ready to take to the air when signaled to do so. The Ritza's with him.

"I know Ron," Harry said as Ginny, Draco, Bill and Blaise walked over to them. One Ritza, the leader named Shadow next to Ginny.

"You all should be leaving now. It will soon start,"

"Harry promise me I'll still have you when this is over?" Ginny said as she hugged him tight, Harry doing the same.

"I will do the best I can. Make sure you stay protected Ginny. No harm can come to you if I am to end this. Bill protect your sister,"

"Goes with out saying mate,"

"Remember get Trey back here right away. I know all the heirs need to be here for me to finish Voldemort."

"Good luck," Blaise said hugging Harry and Ron. Ginny shared a long passionate kiss with Harry and then Draco shuck Harry's hand.

"Finally gonna be over then Potter,"

"Seems so Draco. Remember your promise,"

"I know mate. Will do,"

"You just called me mate? New side of you huh?"

"Don't quote me on," Draco said as they all touched the Ritza and disappeared just as Hermione came to join Ron's side.

The sky started to get darker and the death eater sign shown brightly into the sky. Any moment the fight would begin and all Harry could hope for was that he would kill Voldemort before anyone got hurt to badly.

* * *

_I Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter! The Battle will take me a little longer to write but Hopefully you will have it soon enough!_

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	55. So I Wish

_Disclaimer- I Own Nothing_

_I have the next chapter written so it will be up soon but please please review! Thanks!_

Harry could feel it even before he could see them, the dementors.

"OMEGA!" Harry shouted as Neville and Luna's team stood as ready as they could for the inflow of dementors.

"Ron, Hermione use your patronus' to protect you," Harry said as he cast the charm and his stag, gliding out of the end of his wand.

Harry watched as one by one the dementors started to retreat back, but not far enough for his taste.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?" Rocky asked.

"Dementors, suck the soul right out of you. Don't let'em kiss you," Ron replied with a slight mad grin.

"Bloody hell," Hayden said at the horrible thought of that thing even coming near him.

"CRAP! HARRY THEY ARE COMING AS ONE!" Ron shouted as he could see death eaters, giants, werewolves and even vampires coming towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"Remember this," Harry said as he amplified his voice. "WE are Hogwarts! The school does not fall!" Harry said as he raised his wand and sent the first cutting curse at the first death eater that entered the gates.

"Rocky deal with the vampires. Remus take our men werewolves and attack Voldemort's. Ron, Hermione you got death eaters" Harry started listing off as he threw the next curse. "Scarlet take the giants! Charlie help her!" Harry shouted as he lifted his hand and the fight for Hogwarts began as Voldemort's side came closer and through the open gates of Hogwarts.

It had been a tough decision for Ron and Harry to make but they had decided long ago that when the battle came they would keep the gates open and fight instead of exhorting the energy to keep the gate lock that would drain the heirs.

"FIGHT, FIGHT FOR HOGWARTS!" Harry shouted as a vampire drew a sword and came at Harry. Hayden easily blocked him and took him on as Harry went for the death eaters going towards the castle doors that were being guarded by the house elves becoming split from his elven protectors.

"YOU BE NOT ENTERING TODAY! NO YOU BE NOT!" Harry heard Dobby shouting as he watched the little eccentric house elf throw the death eater right into the lake.

"HELP!" Harry turned towards the voice and knew at once it was one of his fighters. With sheer determination Harry took off into the heat of the battle. He would save whom ever he could as he awaited for Trey's return for it would only be with all the heir's at Hogwarts that Harry could defeat Voldemort.

* * *

"We need to do this quickly! I need to get back to the battle," Ginny said impatiently.

"Quite Weasley!"

"Which one?" Bill joked as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "He'll be alright Ginny."

"Let's just hurry,"

The four pure bloods sat in the forest watching the manor as death eater after death eater left, probably to join the battle. When the outflow of death eaters and creatures alike ceased Draco turned to the other four.

"Alright I think it'll be as safe as it is going to get. Now this is what I'm thinking. Ginny you can pop us in there as a ritza but you won't be able to leave as one. It'll get us in but with in moments it will set off the alarm. We will have to fight our way out of there."

"What are the chances of us just sneaking in and out?" Bill asked.

"None," Blaise responded, "Not with the amount of people we have inside."

"We are going to need to find their wands."

"Hopefully the Professors will know where they have them if they aren't broken already," Ginny said.

"Not their style. More likely they'd save them and use them to kill their owners" replied Blaise.

"Right so are we all good with the plan?" Draco asked.

"Yes but one thing," Ginny said as she turned into a ritza and gave a roar another ritza appearing with Ginny turning back into herself.

"I'll go in as myself to be able to use my wand. Shadow is a friend and she will take us in. I will grab Trey and get him back to Hogwarts."

"Ginny you can't get back through the wards,"

"Watch me," Ginny said pulling out a little vile of pure black liquid.

"Ginny no!" Bill said as he watched his sister uncork the liquid and drink it.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Blaise asked.

"A gift from my great great Aunt."

"What does it do?" Draco asked as he watched Bill's face pale.

"For one day it will allow me to do all what I believe is impossible. It's made with my blood." Ginny said into explanation to Bill's face.

Draco and Blaise's faces both paled, black magic, illegal was just the start of what that potion could have been.

"I will take Trey and get him to Harry. No delay,"

"Ginny," Draco said worry in his tone.

"If we are going to do this lets do it," Ginny said as she placed her hand on Shadow, followed by Draco, Blaise and then Bill, with a burst of flames they disappeared.

* * *

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed in pure horror as a sword meant for his back was now sticking through Hermione's rib cage. He blasted the Vampire into dust as he fell to her side, holding her hand.

"Hermione don't move. Don't move I will get you help! I'll get Susan! I got to get you somewhere safe."

"No…Ron it's to late…" Hermione said sucking in air as Ron pulled the weapon from her body and threw it to the side, blood was every where.

"Hermione you are not allowed to die! Not today! Not now!"

"I'm sorry Ron."

"We are suppose to grow old together, have some wee lads and lasses. Hermione hold on." Ron said as he screamed for a medic.

"I love you Ron, with my whole heart. Know no matter what you have always had it and always will," Hermione said as she fell limp.

"NO!" screamed Ron as he looked down at her body in horror, her blood staining his hands. He stood up in front of her body; he would protect it to his death like she would have done for him.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" Hagrid said arouse those few who had been able to drift off to sleep to awaken as horns blasted through out the manor.

"In here!" Sirius heard some one scream as the door into the dungeon was blasted open. As the dust settled he watched as Draco, Blaise, Bill and Ginny came running in followed by a deadly looking ritza.

"Boy, am I glad to see you bloody lot," James said.

"Have you out in a jiff," Bill said as he started to analyze the wards around the cell.

"We have incoming," Ginny said as Shadow roared the warning to her.

"I just need a few minutes," Bill said as his wand was moving in several directions at once.

"Give you all we can. Once you all are out you stick with Bill, Draco and Blaise. Trey I've got to get you right to Hogwarts."

Trey nodded as several death eaters entered the room, Draco, Ginny and Blaise stood protectively in front of Bill with their wands raised.

"Blood traitors," one of them shouted, "Come to die like the rest will soon."

"Not today," Ginny said as she sent a curse flying at one of them that sent the death eater flying out of the room.

"It's on," Ginny said as the fight began as Bill continued going through the wards. Professor Flintwick was talking him partly through some of it as Dumbledore kept his eye on the fight; he watched how his students moved but was more intrigued by Ginny Weasley. She moved like a woman who had nothing to loose, pure determination written on her face.

"COME ON! TRY ME!" Ginny screamed as one of the death eaters had grabbed her, she kicked him in his stomach and when he bent over she kneed him in his face.

There was something different about her but Dumbledore couldn't put his finger on it as there was a pop and the cell door swung open. Sirius and James shared a look with each other as they ran at the guy who was dueling Ginny and tackled him to the ground. Sirius grabbed his wand and finished off the two guys Blaise had going at once just as Draco finished the last one of with a perfect cutting curse to the gut.

"GOT THEM!" Lily said as she had pulled open a desk draw from the other room and pulled out every ones wand. Trey grabbed his and turned to Ginny. "How we getting out of here. The wards won't let you out."

"Today they will for it is what I wish," Ginny said turning into a ritza and after roaring at Shadow she walked up to Trey who carefully put his hand on her as she let out another roar of power and in the biggest burst of flames disappeared with Trey.

"How the bloody hell did she do that? How the bloody hell?" James said.

"No," Dumbledore said, his eyes going wide and making contact with Bill's.

"Your parents I thought destroyed them."

"I thought the same thing. I don't know how she still had hers."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about! That is my future daughter-in-law and I demand to know how the hell she did that when only Harry is suppose to be able to?" James nearly shouted.

"We need to head outside of these wards if we are going to make it to the battle," Draco voiced.

"Not till I know why you look so worried about Ginny, the both of you."

"Well how about a talk and fight," Draco said pointing to several death eaters heading their way.

"Sounds like a movie," Sirius said as he through the first hex.

* * *

"Neville? Neville please speak to me," Luna said as she held his body close to her own. Several of the death eaters had been able to surround a couple of house elves and first years. Neville had gone to help and though had saved a few of them had been overwhelmed before he had fallen.

"Luna," Neville moaned as he grew stiff, Luna knew that he was dead. She heard shouting and looked up to see some goblins in trouble. Luna kissed Neville's cold lips and stood up, "In your name Neville Longbottom," Luna said as she drew in all her strength and no one in that moment could doubt she was Ravenclaw's heir.

* * *

"So your telling me one of your Aunts' was supposedly a seer of sorts. Believed that a day would come when your family would need to be able to beat all odds. With out your parents permission cooked up some dark magic potion and hid them in each of your rooms with a note. After she passed your mom found the one left in the twins rooms and flipped out. Told Dumbledore who told your mum to destroy them all."

"Sounds about right," Bill said as they made it out of the manor and started jogging towards outside the gates. Once outside they would be free of the wards.

"So what was Ginny doing with the potion? And what exactly does it do?" Lily asked to Dumbledore.

"Grants the drinker a day of being able to do anything she would want. Whether it be to climb the highest mountain, conquer fear itself or even escape death."

"Why hasn't Voldemort made such a potion?"

"Molly's Aunt was the inventor of it. As far as I know Ms. Weasley is the first one to actually drink it."

"So we don't know what that potion will do to her?" Sirius said.

"All I know is that after the day is over it will turn into poison. But it seems to really work. She made it though those wards with out question" Dumbledore said intrigued.

"We need to get back quickly," Zizi replied as she and the others started to make it outside the gates.

* * *

"FRED!" George yelled as he watched his dead brother's body fall from the sky to the ground. George went after him as his broom was hit and he started falling from the sky with no twin to save his back.

"MARK!" Scarlet shouted as she watched her friend's body fall to the ground bleeding and dead.

"MARCUS!" Snape shouted running to the boy's side and watching in his face as life left his body. "MY SON NO! NO!" Snape shouted as he became wild with rage to die in the same hour as his son defending another child, Rose Potter.

"Little boy wants to play?" a death eater taunted Bobby.

"I am the heir of Albus Dumbldore," Bobby shouted out loud, "And none shall enter this castle who shall bring harm."

"Foolish boy!" a death eater laugh as she went to send the death curse at him, he was saved by his own mother who was struck down and died by his feet.

"No! MUM!" Bobby shouted as he looked up and all the rage and anger for a boy so young building up. The strongest curse he knew went flying out of his wand, a jet of green light hitting his mother's killer, who collapsed and died where she stood.

"MOLLY!" Arthur shouted at his wife who stood in between the bodies of her dead, twin sons.

"NO! NO! ARTHUR! ARTHUR BRING THEM BACK! BRING THEM BACK!"

"Molly," Arthur said not sure what to say to his wife as her brothers stood near her when they heard screaming and arguing from the sky. She watched from above as Charlie as battling for his life. She grabbed Fred's fallen broom and headed into the sky, like a lioness in rage she would not loose any more of her children.

* * *

Trey and Ginny appeared on the top steps of the castle, fighting and death surrounded them.

"We have to get word to Harry that you're here," Ginny said.

"I see him," Trey said as they saw Harry in battle with werewolves.

"Ginny look," Trey said pointing to the sky and seeing Molly and Charlie in battle in the sky with death eaters and dementors.

"I'll go help them, go to Harry," Ginny said as she gave one look over at Harry and taking over into the sky as a ritza to help save her family, she just hoped she wasn't letting her future slip away.

* * *

"Harry I'm here," Trey said as he struck down two of the werewolves as Harry finished the last.

"Glad to see you safe mate. The others here,"

"Will be soon,"

"I need to gather the other heirs. Meet near the entrance of the castle in ten minutes,"

"On it Harry. Stay safe mate,"

"You as well Trey,"

* * *

"Trey your back," Luna said with a wisp of a smile.

"We need to get to the steps of Hogwarts. Harry needs us,"

"I'll get Scarlet, get Ron." Luna said heading for the young girl who was engaging giants.

"Ron!" Trey said as he saw his mate tearing down all in his path. Ron grunted his acknowledgement when Trey noticed Hermione's body, covered in blood and dirt behind Ron.

"Ron," Trey said with such sadness and compassion, "Ron, Harry needs us at the steps of the castle. It's time for this to end,"

"I won't leave Hermione," Ron said as Susan noticed what was transpiring.

"Ron I will protect her with my life. Go you are a heir and have a duty,"

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"Go Ron, go King Arthur," Susan said.

Ron gave one last look at his lost love and turned and with Trey headed to the steps as ordered.

Luna, Trey, Scarlet and Ron stood protectively in front of the doors as Harry approached them.

"I'm calling him out, I'm going to dual him, I don't know how I will need your help but I know I need you all standing here."

"Harry," Scarlet said.

"Just stay here you and I will know when the time comes," Harry said as he amplified his voice and started walking towards the gate of the castle.

"TOM RIDDLE COME FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! LET'S END THIS HERE AND NOW."

"YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT NAME," Voldemort shouted as he walked through the gate, savoring every step with a cruel smile. It seemed as if the battle between them was slowing down.

"This castle will be mine before dawn Potter. Give up now and perhaps I will spare you death. Keep you as my own personal pet?"

"Not in hell Riddle. We end this," Harry shouted as he drew Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"Foolish boy," Voldemort replied as his wand turned into a sword and the fight began.

* * *

The Professors and co appeared on a hill just outside of the castle but close enough to see the destruction happening at Hogwarts.

"Quickly we must go to their aid! Hurry protect Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as he took off towards the castle, not one of the Professors could ever remember Dumbledore moving so quick.

"Hurry!" Minerva shouted as she pointed her wand at several surrounding trees and cast a spell that made them come to life. "Hurry defend the castle from all who wish it harm."

"Minnie one day your going to have to teach me how you do that," James said as he took off in a run, Sirius falling right into place beside his best friend, followed by Lily and Zizi.

"This could be it James," Sirius said to his friend, his brother.

"It could very well be. Thanks for being my friend mate. If we die in battle today I would wish to have no other man watching my back,"

"Go in alive," Sirius said an old phrase they had uses when they had been on their first assignment so many years ago.

"Come out alive," James shouted at his brother in arms they ran through a gaping whole in the gates that must have been stepped on by a giant.

* * *

"Your end in near Potter, so very near."

"Perhaps Tom but so is yours," Harry said looking into Voldemort's dark red eyes and knowing what he now must do. For some time he thought he would have to but he was hoping for the sake of his family that he would not have to but now he knew it was for their sake he would.

Harry through down his sword and pulled out the vile Snape had given him and downed it. He would need all the energy he had for what he was about to do.

"Your reign of terror and hate will end tonight Tom Riddle be it one way or the other," Harry said as he pulled together the strongest shield charm he had and cast it around himself. Voldemort started throwing curses at Harry but all rebounded off the shield.

"That won't protect you forever Potter,"

"Not forever just long enough," Harry said as he amplified his voice.

"I CALL ON ROWENA, SALAZAR, HELGA, ARTHUR AND GODRIC. HERE MY CALL! HELP ME!" Harry shouted as he looked back at his friends, the heirs, as their faces turned to pain as all four of them dropped to the ground and their magic, their gifts from their ancestors started to flow out of them.

"Knowledge from Rowena," Harry said as a blue orb entered him, "Cunning from Salazar" as a green orb flew right into him, "Loyalty from Helga," a yellow orb followed by a dark maroon orb, "Arthur's strength and last Godric's power," as a light red orb entered Harry who fell to his knees as the power soared through his veins and around his body.

"What does this prove? What does this do for you boy?" Voldemort said not sure of the meaning of what Harry had just done.

"It makes me able to stop you," Harry said as he stood up and looked at Voldemort.

"If you never marked me that night Tom I could of destroyed you right here. Instead you connected us that night. I have a piece of you that lives inside of me. The prophecy said neither one of us could survive while the other one lives. Godric Gryffindor saw this day," Harry said as he blocked a curse from Voldemort. "He told me that you fear my death because it would cause yours. It was why you didn't let Jarvis kill me. You could have killed me, by your hands I would have died and you survived. But love will stop you, my death will be yours but not at your hands but my own," Harry said pulling out the wand that held Hedwig's feather as a core.

"NO!" people shouted and screamed, Ginny running towards Harry to try and stop him.

Hayden watched Harry, remembering the day that Harry had told him that in this battle it might come to what he was about to do.

Voldemort tried every curse he knew but not one would touch Harry, it was as if an invisible barrier kept them from hurting him.

"LOVE WILL SET US FREE," Harry shouted as he touched the wand to his famous scar and said "Avada Kedavra,"

The battle field went quite as the green light went right into Harry's scar, Harry fell to the ground yelling in pain but no sound compared to that of Voldemort who as well fell to the ground, holding his head in pain and screaming one of the most unearthly of screams.

Ginny ran as fast as she could until she reach Harry and fell to his side holding him as he screamed.

"Harry please, please don't die on me! Please not like this, not like this. Don't leave me. Please Harry don't leave me, don't leave me," Ginny cried rocking him and he screamed almost in tune with Voldemort. The entire battle ground was quite, in awe to what was happening around them.

The dark side in shock of what was soon to be the final defeat of their dark lord. The side of the light praying this would not be the end of their hero.

"Harry you can't die like this. Please," Ginny begged.

Harry's green eyes looked into her hazel ones and though it pained him he held in the agony of what the spell was doing to his body but instead spoke to her, "Ginny…I've always loved you. I never said that enough."

"Shhh Harry you will be fine. You will survive this, I can set this right Harry!" Ginny almost screamed.

"Even if you could Ginny it would allow Tom to survive. Promise me you will raise the kids in love. Let them always know I loved them and I did this so they could be loved. Please Ginny promise me,"

"Harry you'll survive this, you will," Ginny said as Voldemort stopped screaming and laid motionless on the ground.

"Find love again Ginny. Take care of Jason and Anne. Take care of your self. I love you" Harry said as he died in his soul mates arm.

Ginny screamed that turned more into the roar of a lion. It was filled with pain, utter pain and sadness.

"No," James said as he stood by her said, his eyes wide as he looked at his unmoving son. "NO! NO!" James yelled as he blasted the first death eater that dared approached Ginny and his son's body.

Ginny looked to the sky and watched as dawn was coming but the sky was turning blacker then night not that of the coming day's light.

"What is happening," Ginny said trying to dry her tears. The battle was not over though it was for sure won now by Harry's sacrifice. Lightening struck the ground where Voldemort's body laid, his body dissolving into nothing but dust, a dark black orb laid in its wake.

"Oh Tom Riddle my search for your soul has finally ended," a woman's voice said in the sky. Ginny watched as a woman appeared, a flowing white dress, eyes as blue as the sky and hair as dark as night.

"Death," Ron whispered as he stared at the woman floating in the sky.

"Come," Death said to the black orb that flew into her hands. She held it tight and slipped it into a pocket in her dress.

"I come in peace," she finally said load enough that every person on the field could hear her. "Well peace to those who fought along Harry Potter."

"Death," Ron said louder this time.

"Right Ronald Weasley. I am the lady Death. I am the keeper of souls and Voldemort escaped me far too many times that have ever been possible. I meant young Harry Potter over two years ago when he went to save his godfather. I made a deal with the young man that day that I would give him a gift on the day of battle if he gave me Voldemort's soul. I promised him that all that died on this day would know life once again" Death said as a jar with all different colored globes appeared and she tipped over the bowl, the globes floated around her.

"Return to your homes! Quickly! Go!" Death said as the globes took off in the sky in all different directions. Ron spotted a slightly golden globe and knew it was Hermione's. He broke away from the heirs and started running after it, following it till it came to float right above her body and flew right into her. Ron watch as her eyes opened and she took a breath and started coughing.

"So much pain! Make it stop," Hermione moaned as Ron was by her side casting every healing spell her knew. He was lucky that Susan had been near and started to help.

"Those who had their souls returned will need medical attention right away. I thank you all for what you have done for me," Death said starting to leave.

"WAIT!" Ginny screamed as she looked at Death. "What about Harry! Why isn't he alive! Why is he not back! Where is his soul!"

"Oh Ginerva Weasley I can not bring back Harry Potter. It is out of my power. He has a greater destiny ahead of him not in this world. It will be his choice if he will take it. Until then I can not return him unless he wants it."

"Where is he," Ginny said now standing, a warrior presence around her.

"He is with the Council of Order. I have no power there unless they allow it."

"Take me to him,"

"I can't you are yet alive,"

"I will kill myself if that is what it takes,"

"I will not take your soul Ginerva, not today."

"I wish you to bring me to Harry Potter,"

"I can't."

Ginny looked to the closes person to her who was James Potter. She knew what she had to do and hoped it would work. She would bring Harry back no matter what.

"Keep his body warm. He will be back."

"GINNY NO!" Bill screamed running through the crowds of people.

"I wish for you to bring me to Harry Potter's soul. I wish it there for you must," Ginny said triggering the spell and Death looked at her rather oddly.

"What have you done child,"

"You will bring me to Harry Potter,"

"So you wish, so I must," Death said not looking happy about this as she held out her hand and Ginny dropped to the ground as a bright red orb came out of her and into Death's hand.

"Keep her body warm as well. I will have her back as soon as I can. I have no choice in this," Death said as she disappeared, and they sky started to turn blue as the sun started rising. If Ginny had waited but ten more minutes the potion would have no longer worked.

_What has Ginny done?? Review and fine out!_


	56. Council of Order

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_I'm working on the next chapter...but I have a poll so please answer!_

_Remus and Ara's baby, a boy or a girl? Please Review with your answer! Thanks!_

"Congratulations Mr. Potter on a job well done,"

"Godric?" Harry said mystified.

"The one and only. Amazing job lad. Watched the whole thing from up here. I've never seen one of my heirs fight as you have today. You've made me proud."

"Um thank you Godric but um what am I doing here. I mean don't get me wrong but I always figured the afterworld would look a bit different," Harry said motioning to the big dark room they were in.

"Well the torches aren't lit and you're not technically in the after life yet."

"Then where am I?"

"Welcome to the Council of the Order."

"The what?"

"We keep watch over Earth. We are the few and the powerful. We died with so much power we are able to use some of it to help those we left behind."

"He is right lad," said another older man who walked towards them, clapping his hands and the torches lit themselves.

"Good to see you again Merlin,"

"Like wise young lad."

"Today we are here to offer you membership to our Order. We watch to make sure that there is a balance between good and evil and if it should tip in evil's favor we find away to stop it."

"Did you choose me to stop Voldemort?"

"That was out of our hands when Voldemort was born Salazar's heir and you Godric's. The cosmos did that not us. We did all we could to tip the battle in your favor. I protected you the night Voldemort came to kill you" Merlin said.

"Oh well thanks," Harry replied, not really sure what else to say.

"We wish we could have done more for you lad," Godric said.

"What happens if I say no?" Harry said as his thoughts of sitting on the council for eternity entered his mind.

"You have two other choices then. Either to go to the great beyond or back to earth," Godric said.

"If you go to your body all your memories and pain go with you. Stay here and you can guarantee your family and yourself rest and peace."

"Ginny and the kids would be safe?" Harry said looking at Merlin with pleading eyes.

"Yes, we would make sure of it."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU SAY YES I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"What?" Harry said as his face fell as he saw Ginny and Death appear before his eyes.

"You heard me I will kick your ass. I would never forgive you if you stayed here!"

"You promised me if she died she would be returned to her body!" Harry said looking at Death as if she wasn't dead and he could kill her all over again.

"This wasn't my doing Harry I swear. She cast some weird magic that made me take her. I had no choice in the matter."

"Ginerva Weasley you are not suppose to be here," Merlin said.

"Bugger off you old bat. I go where ever he does. He's my soul mate. If you take him you will have to take me. My soul belongs to his" Ginny said with such anger that it almost made Godric take a step back, almost.

"I will not be spoken to like that Ms. Weasley. Gwen return this woman back to her body. It is not yet her time."

"NO! It is not yet his time. I will not let you have him. Not today, not tomorrow, not for as long as I can fight you."

"Fight me? You dare think you can fight me?" Merlin said with a chuckle.

"She may not be able to but I can and I will. I'm sorry but I will have to decline the offer. I can't leave Ginny and my children unprotected," Harry said with sad eyes.

"Let me make this clear lad this could be your only chance. It may never come again" Godric said.

"Let me make this clear Mr. Potter if you want Ms. Weasley to ever return to her body you will stay with us" Merlin said, his whole personality changing from pleasant old man to vindictive.

"What! No! You just said it wasn't her time. This is my choice,"

"He's right Merlin this is his choice not yours," Godric said.

"If we have his power on the Council, if another Voldemort ever comes about we could stop him a lot earlier then we ever could."

"That is not the point. We have always managed. If they boy wishes to leave he may."

"But not with the girl,"

"I have to detest," Death said standing in front of Ginny and Harry. "I am the keeper of souls and I say she will return."

"I won't allow it," Merlin said.

"But I will,"

"Morgana this is none of your business,"

"Of course it is Sire when it has to deal with my heir,"

"What? You've never chosen an heir before. You never wanted to part with the power."

"I parted with it the day this child was born unknown to any of you. I chose her as my heir and if you think I will allow you to keep her dead I will fight you and I will win" the woman said as she turned to Death who stepped aside. The woman, Morgana was beautiful, almost like an angel but with dark hair and violet eyes.

"Ginerva Weasley I chose you as my heir. You are the first heir I have ever chosen to carry on my power. I saw your coming when I was but a child and I knew one day I would choose you to carry on my magic. We are not related by blood but by a greater bond that not even I can understand. What you did today was heroic and will not be forgotten but I give you a word of warning today. The potion you used has been poison to your body, when you return you must find another to cleanse it from you."

"And Harry?"

"May return with you if that is his choice," Morgana said looking to Harry who seemed to be lost for words but replied, "I will return with Ginny."

"Then Gwen take them home to their bodies and with my blessing,"

"Yes ma'am," Death said holding out her hands and Ginny and Harry turning into orbs, Ginny's red while Harry's was a bright gold.

"Oh and here is Tom Riddle's soul. Figured you want to start his trial soon," Death said passing it to Morgana.

"Thank you Gwen you've done well today. And don't worry about screwing with fate I'll cover for you. The boys will never know," Morgana whispered with a wink as she turned back to Godric who seemed to be in loved and Merlin who was furious.

* * *

The after math of the battle was pure insanity. Under Ron, Hayden and Rocky the rest of the death eaters who did not flee where captures along with some of their other pals.

The wounded, nearly dead and once were dead were rushed into the castle for immediate medical attention.

"Sirius help me," James said as he lifted his dead son's body as Sirius picked up Ginny's.

"Where do we bring them?" Sirius asked as confused as James was and filled with worry. Would they ever speak to Harry again? Ginny? Sirius thought just as two glowing orbs out of no where appeared and rushed towards Sirius and James, one entering Harry the other Ginny.

Ginny immediately woke up, "Did it work? Is he alright?" Ginny asked franticly.

"He's starting to breath," James said, happiness filling his face as Harry started to scream and struggle in his arms.

"Harry?" James said having to place him on the ground. "Oh Godric Harry! There is blood! Lots of blood. He didn't have this wounds before!"

"He would of if he had lived," Ginny said in an almost awe voice.

"Bring him to Pyrexia," a man said walking over to Ginny whom recognized him as one of Ona's men.

"She can help him?"

"If the queen can't help him no one can," the man replied as Ginny turned into a ritza and with a roar left the battle field with Harry.

"Should we go after her?" Sirius asked.

"Some one does," Bill said now out of shock that his sister was alive and so was Harry. "The potion needs to get out of her system before it kills her again. I'll go but how do I…" but as if an answer to the unspoken question Shadow appeared by Bill's side and disappeared with the eldest Weasley disappeared.

* * *

"Oh Stars he's alive!" Ona said as Ginny and Harry appeared at her dinner table.

"I'm sorry but I just needed to get him to you. He's hurt bad Ona," Ginny said above his screams.

"Did he win?"

"Yes," Ginny said, "Details later, saving his life now please?" Ginny said.

"Guards carry him to my room and hurry. Have the healers start what they can. I will be there in a moment," Ona said as Ara joined the queens side.

"Remus did he make it through?" Ara asked.

"Yes every one did," Ginny said.

"Every one?" Ona said as another burst of flames surrounded the table and Shadow and Bill appeared.

"Bill what's wrong?" Ginny asked ready for another battle.

"You are Ginny. Ona she has poison in her. We need to get something to cleanse it from her before it kills her."

"Poison? How?" Ona asked as they started to walk the halls followed by a very pregnant Ara Lupin, when Ginny didn't answer Bill did.

"It was a potion left by my Aunt to make the drinker do what ever they needed to do for one day. What Ginny didn't know was that after that the potion turns to poison and would kill her."

"No Bill I knew it would," Ginny said as they walked into the infirmary.

"You knew it would kill you and you took it any way,"

"I had to take the risk," Ginny said as Ona pulled apart cabinets and pulled out one lone vile of something awful looking.

"It won't be pleasant but it's the strongest cleanser I have. You'll get sick and probably will be bed ridden for a few days."

Before Ginny could reply Bill took it from Ona and faced Ginny.

"You'll either take this now or I will use magic and make you take it anyway,"

"What about Harry?" Ginny said wanting to be by his side.

"I will take very good care of him Ginny but now you need to take care of your self."

"Now Ginny or I'll force you," Bill said as Ginny took the vial from his hand and uncorked it and drank it in one gulp.

"That is awful," Ginny said with a look of disgust on her face as she felt the room start to spin. "And it works very quickly," Ginny said as Bill caught her and lifted her onto one of the beds in the room.

"I'll take care of her Ona you should go look in on Harry,"

"Yes but Admeta I want you to help this young women as well. Make sure she stays stable and if I'm needed I will be in my chambers," Ona said rushing from the room while Bill stayed by Ginny's side, holding her hand as darkness took over.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Bill and Ginny! I want to know where all my bloody children are!" Molly Weasley shrieked at one of the healers.

"Mum! Mum stop!"Ron said coming to her side.

"Ronald where are they!"

"James Potter told me they are fine and in Pyrexia. Ona is taking care of them don't worry."

"Godric help me. I almost lost you all today. All my children,"

"It's okay mum. How are Fred and George?"

"Hurt but after a few weeks the healer says their bones should be as strong as they once were. And Hermione?'

"The sword did some internal damage but she'll pull through. I have to go over see that the others who helped us get treated fairly."

"Like whom?"

"The house elves, goblins and werewolves. If any one here doesn't treat them like equals after today I will make it my own bloody battle to throw'em off the astronomy tower or what's left of it any way," Ron said walking off.

* * *

"Mum thank Godric your alright," Bobby said sitting by his Mum as his grandfather walked in.

"Grand-da," Bobby said.

"How is your Mum?"

"Just sleeping. She'll be fine in a few days."

"Thank Merlin. And you? Un hurt?"

"Yes just a few scratches and bruises," Bobby said as Dumbledore looked over the boy and could see his arm was bleeding profusely.

"You need a healer to look over that arm,"

"I'm fine I need to stay with Mum,"

"You fought bravely today Robert, your father would be very proud for I know I am glad to have you as my grandson. I will stay with your mum till you return with a healed arm."

* * *

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE! WHERE IS MARK EVANS!" Severus Snape yelled.

"He's a few beds down sir but you really need to relax."

"I need to see him! Now I need to know he is alive!"

"Severus," Janet said walking up to her brother, blood and dirt covering her body.

"Janet I didn't protect him. He died and it's my fault I should have been with him."

Janet slapped him hard across the face, "Better? Good because he is alive and well just hurt. Tim is with him but he asks that his birth father come to say hello to him."

"What how? Did you?"

"Some yes I did but he heard you when you came to his side. Come and say hello to your son."

* * *

"Neville I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in time," Luna said as she hugged the Gryffindor.

"Luna I love you," Neville said with out thought, it had been something he had been to afraid to say before now.

"I love you as well Neville Longbottom."

"Then be mine, marry me? Please?"

"Neville I would be more then happy to marry you," Luna said with tears of happiness in her eyes as she held him even tighter.

* * *

Bill held Ginny's hair as she through up into the waste bin.

"It's alright Gin just let it out," Bill said as he rubbed her back.

"You're a good brother you know," Ginny said before she began throwing up again.

"What can I say? Don't want to see my sister leave this earth any time soon,"

"Uh-oh," Ara said as she sat by.

"What's wrong Ara?" Bill asked.

"My water just broke. The baby is coming."

"What? Healer help!" Bill yelled as Admeta came running to the mortals.

"She is going into labor,"

"Come my lady I will take care of you,"

"Bill, Bill I need Remus," Ara said.

"Go," Ginny replied looking up from the waste bin, "I'll be fine. Don't let Remus miss the birth of his child."

"Ginny what if you,"

"Well your not a healer so you couldn't help me could you? All your training comes from having to take care of Fred and George when they discovered Alcohol. Now go!" Ginny said trying to keep herself from tossing her cookies till after her brother left.

"I'll be back," Bill said as Ginny called for Shadow and Bill disappeared. Ginny turned right back to the waste basket.

* * *

"We handled all the injuries now it will be up to Harry to wake,"

"It may take him a while Lady Ona I looked at his magic levels and they are severely out of order. Until his body can regulate them I fear he won't be waking anytime soon,"

"I would have to agree. Let him sleep here I still don't want to move him yet since we just got him stable. I want you to stay here and keep watch on him and if anything happens send the guard at the door to come find me alright?"

"Of course Lady Ona," the healer replied as Ona left to go check on Ginny.

* * *

"REMUS! REMUS LUPIN!" Bill yelled through the chaos that was Hogwarts with parents finding their children and others being healed.

"Bill how is Harry? Ginny? Why are you looking for Remus?" Lily said catching the eldest Weasley son.

"They'll pull though but have you seen Remus. Ara is having the baby and she needs Remus."

"What! Ara is having the baby! I have to get to her right away," Lily said cleaning her bloody hands on her apron. She had been helping with minor healing spells and clean up.

"Where is Remus?"

"I think I last saw him with James and Sirius,"

"Where?"

"My apartments. Come, hurry!" Lily said as she ran down the hall way to run right into the trio.

"Lily what's wrong? Is it Harry? Rose?"

"No! Remus we must get you to Pyrexia at once,"

"Lily I have to help Arthur with the clean up and…"

"Your wife is in labor!"

"What! Ara is in labor! She is having the baby!"

"Remus we must go!"

"We'll help Arthur mate! Go take care of my sister and the little wee nephew or niece I'm getting" Sirius said.

"Yeah I double that! Go! Bring us good news. I think we all could use it,"

* * *

"REMUS! Remus you made it," Ara said as the ex-werewolf took his wife's hand.

"I sure did! Couldn't miss this. Lily is with Bill and Ginny waiting to bring back every one the good news."

"I missed you Remus,"

"Missed you more Ara," Remus said kissing her head as Ara's first contraction hit.

* * *

_Please Review!! And answer the poll_

_Remus and Ara's baby a boy or girl, you decide!_


	57. Sleeping

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing

_Thanks for all those who have been reviewing and answering my poll! By popular demand (at the time it was written) you will have to read for your answer ;)!_

_I hope you enjoy and shout out ideas if you'd like of what you'd like to see. Even if it doesn't have to do with the story! I'm bored this summer what can I say!_

"Deep breath Ara!" Remus said holding her hand tight, his face was sweaty and dirty, bruised and cut but Ara could think of nothing more beautiful then the face of her husband.

"You're going to need to push now," Admeta said as Ara did as the elf wished and the room filled with a cry.

* * *

"It's okay Ginny," Lily said wiping the tears and sweat from the young girls face.

"It hurts," Ginny said softly.

"I know honey but it will be better soon. Rest now, sleep."

"Harry what about Harry?"

"You took good care of him today Ginny. I will finish the rest I promise,"

"Thank you Lily," Ginny replied dozing off to sleep.

"This poor dear I hope she will be alright," Lily said smoothing the girl's hair away from her face and kissing her forehead in an affectingly mother type way.

"Mrs. Potter would you like to stay here why I go check on Harry,"

"That would be great Bill but please call me Lily. I'm not James' Mum,"

"Alright Lily I'm going to check on Harry,"

* * *

"How's he doing Ona?" Bill asked as she closed the door to her room.

"Better. We were able to stop the bleeding and heal most of his injuries. His magic levels just need to heal themselves before he will wake. How is Ginny?"

"Sleeping right now, she spent most of the time throwing up. Ara went into labor,"

"Oh wonderful, were you able to get Remus?"

"Yes he's with her now. Is Harry staying in your quarters?"

"Yes until I'm ready to move him to his room. I'm going to go back to check on the mother to be,"

* * *

The first thing Remus heard was the cry of his new born baby.

"What is it?" Remus asked; Ara and him having op-ed to not know the sex till its birth.

"Welcome your son Remus," the healer said as she wrapped the little baby in a blanket.

"A son," Remus said with a huge smile.

"A son," Ara replied as her face contorted in pain.

"Ara, sweetie what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"It's a contraction Remus," Ona said walking in looking more majestic then usual.

"But the child is out," Remus said as he looking at his new son adoringly.

"Yes but your other child isn't," Ona said with a smile.

"Another child! Twins?" Remus said amazed as he looked at Ara.

"Sorry Remus I just never found a good time to tell you after I came to Pyrexia," Ara said taking deep breath in between every word.

"It's fine my luv! It's more the fine!"

"Push Ara," Ona said taking Admeta's place as the healer took to cleaning up the new born baby boy.

"One more time Ara!" Ona said as another child's cry filled the room as Ona wrapped it in another blanket.

"Boy or girl?" Ara asked breathing heavily.

"Girl," Ona said with a smile as Remus cheered into the air as he then kissed Ara.

"Thank you Ara, thank you!" Remus said as held out his arms as Ona placed the new born girl and boy into Remus' arms.

"What will you name them?" Ona said remembering the birth of her own sons and daughter and perhaps thinking of trying for another.

"Estel," Remus said breathing the name as he looked at his little girl who yawned and closed her dark brown eyes.

"Hope I believe it means correct?" Ara said looking to her husband as she took the little girl into her arms.

"Yes"

"I could not think of a more perfect name then for her. And our son?"

"Conan after my father?" Remus asked.

"Conan and Estel welcome to the world," Ara whispered to them.

"May you always be loved, may faith always lead you and may your hearts always be pure," Remus said to his children.

"Remus why don't you go tell Lily the good news while I clean up Ara and the children," Ona said as Remus looked to Ara who nodded her head for him to go.

* * *

"Remus how is she? How is the baby?" Lily asked the moment Remus walked towards Bill and her.

"She is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! And I have two babies! Two more tykes to take care of! I must find Alec and tell him!" Remus said with the smile of a father.

"Twins!" Lily said with excitement. "What are their names?"

"Conan and Estel. I must go find Alec!"

"I'll find him," Lily said with a smile as she hugged her long time friend. "Bill go back to Hogwarts please check on every one and bring them the good news. After I get Alec I will stay with Ginny."

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Go!" Lily said as Bill disappeared and Ona came back out signaling Remus that he could rejoin his wife as Lily went in search of their adoptive son, Alec Lupin.

* * *

"Oy Bill what's the good news?" Sirius asked as he stopped dragging the tied up death eater.

"Ara and Remus had twins, a boy and a girl, Conan and Estel."

"Oy bloody hell! More twins! And I'm an Uncle!" Sirius said with a smile as James came over and heard the good news and did some weird little dance that Bill was not sure he ever wanted to witness again.

"You know what this means?" James said with an excited little grin as he kicked over the death eater who was trying to crawl away.

"Another one to the list!" Sirius said as he waved his wand in the air and a long scroll appeared with a quill and Sirius quickly wrote something down as the scroll disappeared.

"What was that?" Bill asked as he walked with the pair towards the castle.

"Something we devised together,"

"It's a list of the females we need to protect," Sirius continued.

"You see we came up with it when we realized that we are sexist pigs and that it is our duty to protect our women folk from all danger,"

"You do realize if either of your wives heard you talking like that there is a good chance they would castrate you," Bill said.

"Ay we know hence why they don't know about our list,"

"Well is Anne and Ginny on it?"

"Of course Bill my boy, my grandbabe and my soon to be daughter in law!" James said.

"Well then I may know a couple of Weasley men that you love to help you with your task that is if you want the help? We could make a revision to Operation Ginger Snaps."

"Oh do we ever," Sirius said as he imagined James and him beating boys off with rather large clubs.

* * *

"Ron please come sit," Hermione said as she shifted in her bed trying to get him to relax.

"I could have lost you Hermione! I did loose you! Why did you do that Hermione! Why did you save me?"

"Do you think I could have watched you died? You had a far greater purpose then I did Ron. You were needed!"

"You are needed Hermione! I need you. Do you understand that? Do you understand that I need you? You know Harry's Ginny's soul mate! Well your mine! You're my soul, you're my life and if I ever lost you again,"

"You won't Ron. Now kiss me will you before I'm forced to grab you myself," Hermione said as Ron leaned down gently against her, their lips connecting.

* * *

"Albus we need help securing the gates," Minerva said to the Headmaster who stood by the lake that was drenched in blood.

"Call to the heirs we will have them do it. The wards will respond quicker to their magic then to mine,"

"Albus,"

"It can wait till the morning Minerva I don't see any threat coming tonight, nothing but rain to wash away our sins," Albus said looking towards the sky as he heard the thunder in the distance.

* * *

It was the day after the battle for Hogwarts, all those who had fought for Voldemort and who had not fled had been captured and awaited trial. All would be found guilty by a fair court and sent to the dreaded prison of Azkaban. But this would come later, for now the occupants were waking in Hogwarts to a tremendous roar.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron screamed as he jumped out of Hermione's bed.

"Let me come with you," Hermione said trying to move.

"Stay, what ever it is we will handle it," Ron said leaving her room and running outside in which he was meant with Luna, Trey and Scarlet all looking worn and ready for yet what they believed to be another battle.

"Report," Ron said as the four of them stood together and heard the noise again.

"I don't know what it is," Trey said as Scarlet agreed and Ron looked to Luna.

"I only have a guess," Luna said.

"Well anything at this point would help," Scarlet chimed in.

"It's the castle I think. Hogwarts has never seen war inside its gates. It's suffering with hurt. We all know it is a living thing almost and it needs to heal,"

"Well any ideas?" Trey said looking at the ruins of Hogwarts. The castle had parts of it blown apart. The ground was soaked in blood and pain and other horrors that none had noticed in the heat of the battle and afterwards."

"I do," Scarlet said as she pulled a small dagger from her belt, it had been a gift given to her long time ago.

"Well?" Ron said as he watched his adoptive younger sister slice opened her hands with the dagger.

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked as she passed the dagger to Luna who nodded and did the same to both her palms.

"We need to re-set the wards and give some of ourselves to the Castle so it can fix it self. We don't have Harry but we need to do it immediately or I fear it won't heal. Ronald you have to represent Godric in this writ" Luna said in a voice not completely her own.

"Good enough for me," Trey said as he used his wand to slice open both his hands and Ron followed suit.

"Let the blood of Salazar Slytherin cleanse and heal. Let his cunning and strength fix what is broken," Scarlet said as she let a few drops of her blood hit the ground and then held her hands out in silence.

"Let the blood of Rowena Ravenclaw cleanses and heal you. Let her knowledge fix what is broken" Luna said as she held out her hands, one went into Scarlet's.

"Let the blood of Helga Hufflepuff cleanses and heal you. Let her loyalty fix what is broken," Trey said taking Luna's open hand.

"Let the blood of Arthur Pendragon and Godric Gryffindor cleanses and heal you. Let their courage fix what is broken," Ron said taking both Trey and Scarlet's hands.

A dark red light passed through each of their hands before shooting into the middle of the circle they had made, the moaning of the castle continued.

"It's not working," Scarlet said not sure what to do next as the small red globe stood floating in the middle of them.

"Take from us what you need," Ron said as a golden cord started to come from his heart to the globe he felt weak and tired but no pain.

"Do what Ron did," Luna said as she repeated Ron's words as another golden cord joined Ron's followed by Trey and Luna's.

"It is our wish," the four said together as the red light which had grown much larger burst and spread out through the grounds of Hogwarts. The heirs watched as blood disappeared and plants grew, as the broken parts of the castles healed themselves and as the gates of Hogwarts repaired and locked themselves.

They heard clapping in the distance and saw Albus Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Wonderful! You all fixed the wards. I have never felt them stronger," Dumbledore said.

"The castle is safe," Scarlet said.

"Safer then it has been in a very long time," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

"So you're my da? I mean my biological da?" Mark asked the following day as his mum and da that raised him slept.

"Ay I'm sorry I never told you,"

"No your not. Mum explained to me I was safer if no one knew I was your son,"

"Your right. If Voldemort or any of the others had found out I had a son they would of wish for you to either join them or killed you for not,"

"Why did you leave me? Was being a death eater that important to you?"

"I was a spy at the time. I had meant your birth mum,"

"What was her name?"

"Katie. She was a muggle woman but I fell hard and was in love. She was attacked for caring a blood traitor's child. I was able to save you but not her."

"I'm sorry," Mark said sadly for a woman who had given him life that he had never known.

"So am I but she would be so proud of the boy you've grown into. I know I am. After I lost Katie I knew I could not raise you with out exposing myself and you. Janet is my sister I asked her to take you. She was married to a muggle and I knew if she went into hiding there was no one who would find you. Your mum is one of the best women I have ever seen handle herself in a dual,"

"Really?"

"Ay she was trained by the best. Then used it to blast them into pieces and escaping with your da,"

"Thank you for giving me the life I would not have had otherwise. Tim is my da, he raised me but you're my father as well. I don't know what type of relationship we will have but if you want to give it a try I would like that" Mark said having discussed this with his father and mum the night before.

"So would I Marcus,"

* * *

"Ginny how are you feeling?" Ona asked her two days later.

"Much better. I haven't thrown up once and I even feel balanced,"

"Good let me run a few more test and make sure that the poison is completely out of your system. And then I must warn you I have your mother and a whole room of people waiting to see you."

"I surprised you've kept them at bay this long," Ginny said as Ona ran a few more test and they all came back clean.

"You are poison free!" Ona said delightfully, "Should I go get your family?"

"Is Anne and Jason with them?" Ginny asked.

"Yes they are,"

"And Harry? Any change?"

"Not yet but he will recover. He's suffer more,"

"You mean he has died been whisked off by some spirits and then sent back to his body?"

"Well not exactly but he will be fine and now here comes your family," Ona said as Molly Weasley flew through the door first and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Ginny Weasley if you ever do that again I will ground you for the rest of your life!" Molly said knowing that grounding stops when your children have children, adoptive or otherwise.

"I wish I could apologize but it was necessary," Ginny said.

"Almost getting yourself killed was necessary?" Molly said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to understand but I knew what I was doing," Ginny said leaving out the words, sort of.

"Where did you get the potion Ginny is what I want to know?" Bill said walking in with Anne in his arms, Charlie holding Jason.

"Yes, your father and I destroyed them when you where not even five Ginny,"

"It's a very long story," Ginny said looking to Ona for a way out, one in which Ona was not providing.

"Well start talking sis before Mum had kittens," Charlie said.

"First where are Fred and George?"

"We are here," Fred said wheeling himself in followed by George.

"Don't give us that look. We can't walk yet. Bones haven't finished healing yet," George said.

"Fine and Ron?"

"Still at Hogwarts. Now the story please?" Fred said,

"Well it's a long story but its fine. Basically when I was five some one showed up in my room. Before I could scream for help the woman covered my mouth with her hand and told me that she was a friend here with a gift. She handed me a box with a letter and told me that one day many years from then I would need what was inside to keep all that I loved. She cast a spell on me to forget until I needed to remember and disappeared. The box hidden in my closet and forgotten until last year."

"Who was the woman?" Molly asked with anger that someone had gotten into their house undetected.

"I'm getting there," Ginny said as Anne reached out her arms for her mummy. "Last year when Harry went missing I remembered the potion and everything that happened that night. I went and opened the box to find the dark liquid potion and a letter."

"What did it say?" Lily asked.

"It basically said it was a potion that my own great, great aunt had invented and had been remade for me. It said it was poisonous but for one day would allow me to get anything I wanted. It said that I would need this to help save my family one day and that the poison would kill me if I wasn't careful. There was a counter potion now that I remember but I forgot to bring it with me."

"Who was the letter signed by?" Bill asked.

"Anne and Jason Potter," Ginny said looking at her daughter in her brother's arms.

"What do you mean by Anne and Jason," Lily said.

"I mean that Anne came back in time to give me that potion,"

"But why,"

"It was in the letter. It said that the final battle came and that Harry died. That the world knew peace for only two years before a new evil raised hell on earth. The letter said that Harry needed to survive for not just the family but for the world. It wasn't his time and that I would be the only one to save him."

"Your children changed the future," Percy said with a low whistle not believing the lengths that his nephew and niece had gone to.

"Why didn't you use the potion before the final battle?" George asked.

"Well first the letter said that we lost Harry on the final battle but don't misunderstand me there were many times I was tempted to use it. Like when Harry went missing it was only because Draco found Harry before I could use it that I didn't."

"Well little man do you think you can not time travel anymore," Charlie said to Jason who was now sleeping in his arms.

"Yeah I mean I'm all for saving lives but time traveling," Percy said.

"Yeah Gin I mean do we need to have a course on teaching the twins how not to travel to the future?"

"Oh will you all hush! It was you who gave them the potion to bring to me," Ginny said.

"How do you know?" Fred said.

"Because signed on the bottom was a simple line that made me know what I was reading was the real deal."

"And that was,"

"Operation Ginger Snaps is in your hands. BCPFGR-Weasley"

"We signed our bloody initials?" George said making a mental note for the future if he was to ever send a letter back in time to not include names. He could tell all his brothers were making the same observations as they watched their mother grow angrier and angrier.

"WHEN YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Molly screamed as she started crying and had to be led out by Lily to calm down.

"So you're saying we almost got you killed?" Bill said his face going white.

"I'm saying you helped me save the future for all of us. I didn't want to say it with Mum in here but there was more to the letter."

"Like what? What could possibly make it worse?"

"How about my death and the death of Chris Black," Ginny said.

"What? How?"

"The letter was brief but there was an attack and I tried to protect Chris and we both died," Ginny said sadly.

"Ginny,"

"Yeah Charlie,"

"Just no drinking poisons with out speaking to us, and when I mean us I don't mean some future brothers but the ones in this time period,"

"Got it Charlie," Ginny said with her fingers crossed under the blanket.

* * *

It was a couple more days till Ginny was moving freely around Pyrexia but as soon as she was able she was at Harry's side. Fred and George opted to stay with her to help look after Jason, Anne and Chris.

"Any change?" Fred asked as he wheeled into Harry's room where Harry now laid motionless on his bed the only sign of life was his chest moving up and down.

"Not yet. I'm worried Fred what if he doesn't wake up?" Ginny said her eyes watery. It had been over a week since the final battle and Harry had not moved as of yet.

"He's tough Ginny he will be fine."

"You don't know that Fred. And I mean even if he does wake up what if there something wrong with him. I mean he killed himself," Ginny said lowly.

"He will be alright but listen George went back to Hogwarts and many people are getting restless that they haven't seen Harry or you? James and Sirius are threatening an attack while Ron is trying to keep the whole damn place organized and Hermione off her feet. Luna has been begging to speak to you and Scarlet and Rose as worried sick."

"I'm not going back till Harry wakes," Ginny said stubbornly.

"Can they come speak to you?" Fred asked knowing it was only a matter of time before Hedwig caved and started to bring them all to Pyrexia.

"Fine but they must come one by one and they will not see Harry," Ginny said sternly.

"Ginny," Fred tried to reason.

"Fred look at him? I've only allowed you entrance because I know you would never speak of this to any one. Look at him! Do you know how he would kill me if he knew I let people see him like this? All his concealment charms are down. I won't put him through that."

"Ginny most of the people who wish to come have seen or know that Harry has these scars. Come on Ginny you need to allow James to see his son and I think Ron is going to loose it if he doesn't see Harry soon."

"I will make the decision when they come. Send Ron first please. Did you tell him about the potion and the letter?"

"Bill did. Ron almost keeled over I heard. I'll tell him to come to Harry's door and knock?"

"That's fine. How are the kids doing?"

"They know something is wrong. I think they want to see Harry,"

"I know they do but I don't want them to see their father like this. Imagine this was our da,"

"Speaking of which da says that you're grounded for the rest of your life and if you ever dare drink poison willingly again he will personally lock you up in the burrow for the rest of your days,'

"Was mum with him?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Fred said with a chuckle as he left the room. Ginny turned her attention back to Harry and grabbed his hand into hers.

"Harry you need to wake up soon. Please I miss you very much," Ginny said as she kissed his lips gently when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Ron," Ginny said with a small smile as she walked out into the hall way. Ron through his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Ever scare me like that again Ginny and I'll die from a heart attack,"

"Oh shush Ron! How are you? Looks like your body's been through a blender a couple of times," Ginny said indicating the cuts and bruises she could see.

"Haven't had time to have a healer look at it. With Harry out of commission right now it falls to me to keep every thing together."

"You've always made a good commander Ron,"

"Thanks Gin. How is Harry doing? I can't believe he did what he did. I wish he would of talked to me first about it. We could have figured something else out. I'll never forgive myself for this,"

"Harry has never been selfish he would do anything to protect what he loved even at the cost of his life,"

"I know and I think that is what scares me most. How is he healing?"

"His body is healed but he hasn't woken up yet,"

"I can't stay long Gin, I need to get back and help resettle the forest but I need to see Harry,"

"Ron I don't know if that is wise,"

"Please Gin. I've seen the scars but I need to see my brother. I need to see with my own eyes that he is safe,"

"Follow me," Ginny said as she pushed opened Harry's door and they walked in. Ginny stayed by the door as Ron approached his best friend's body. Ron took in the scars that ran across his friend's face and knew that many more lay under the sheet that covered his body.

"Did as you said Harry, the castle still stands and Voldemort is gone from our lives forever. Now its time for you wake up alright? I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me soon and I want you there, I want you as my best man. You're my best friend and my brother so rest for now but you need to wake soon," Ron said as he squeezed his best friends hand and stood up, Ginny saw Ron wipe away a tear from his face.

"I'm off but please get word to me as soon as he wakes up,"

"Of course and your going to ask Hermione to marry you?"

"Ay I am. Gave her a promise ring and in my heart I promised myself that if we both made it through this war alive I would not go on with out letting the world know I loved her."

"She's lucky to have you Ron," Ginny said hugging him good-bye.

"I'm the lucky one," Ron said walking from the room and disappearing.

Later in the day James, Lily, Sirius and Zizi came.

"Come on son it's time to get up. Time to continue your life," James said as he held back the tears that where threatening to come out.

"Yeah Prongs Jr don't stay asleep for to long other wise I call rights to corrupting Jason and Anne," Sirius said as he put his arm around his wife who started to cry.

"Ginny I can stay if you wish," Lily said.

"I'll take care of him Lily but I'm sure Jason and Anne would appreciate a visit from their grandparents,"

"Of course, of course," Lily said as she kissed her son's head and left with the rest in tow.

* * *

"Ron how is he?" Rose and Scarlet asked as they saw the red head walking towards the forest with Hermione in tow.

"He's unconscious but Ginny said he will wake up. I need to get into the forest to speak with Lori,"

"Can we come?" Rose asked.

"That would actually be a good idea," Hermione said as Ron was about to protest.

"Why?" he said instead.

"Scarlet is another heir and Rose is a link to Harry. It's a good idea if we have to make a promise in Harry's name then Rose can make it. Don't worry Rose I'll signal you if you need to,"

* * *

A month had past at Hogwarts and the healing process had continued into celebrations. The wizarding world was safe once again from the evil clutches of Voldemort but this time for good because of Harry Potter. The papers were asking questions of his whereabouts and fans were demanding his presence at celebrations.

"Here is one from the Queen," Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Hermione you can't tell me that it surprises you that the Queen of England knows about magic?" Trey said as he was helping her sort the fan mail.

"Raised muggle remember," Hermione grumbled as she carefully put it to the side to respond to.

"I just can't believe that now all of a sudden that Harry saved everyone that now everyone wants a piece of him! I mean look at the paper! Once they called him a derange child but now he is the man who saved the world, the boy who lived to be the man who defeated Voldemort. I mean give it a break," Trey said.

"I just wish Harry would wake up soon. It's killing everyone with out him here though I can tell you from personal knowledge that Harry would rather all these letters just disappear and allow him to disappear into the shadows."

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon. Especially since the moment he awakes there will be a ceremony for him to receive his Order of Merlin,"

"Ugh he's going to hate that. Alright last letter for the day then I need to go find Ron. Have you spoken to Blaise lately?"

"Haven't had the chance with clean up and all. Also Blaise has been with Ara almost all the time back at Griffin Manor. She has been helping with Conan and Estel as well as keeping an eye on Alec,"

"Alec is such a cute boy I feel bad though. It seems he got very close with Ona's daughter Hali and misses her very much."

"I know Blaise has been taking him over at least once a week so they can have a play date. Alright this is it for me. I'm going to go check and see if Neville needs any help in the green house," Trey said giving Hermione a wink and waking off from Griff's room which had turned into Hermione's personal head quarters as of late.

* * *

"James is Jason dressed?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lil and Anne?"

"We have been ready for the last fifteen minutes. Come on other wise Sirius is going to eat all the food,"

"Coming Lil!" James said holding his grandson in his arms as they left to go sit outside near the great lake. There were a few more weeks of school left that really turned into lessons with a mix of partying. James and Lily had asked Ginny if they could take care of the twins while they waited for Harry to heal. They didn't want the burden of two twins to stress Ginny out more then she already was.

* * *

"How is it looking?" Ginny asked the healer who had just looked over Harry. Ginny's eyes were blood shot and she looked tired, Ona knew she was having trouble sleeping afraid that Harry would wake and she wouldn't know it.

"His magic levels are still very extreme. I don't believe he will be waking up anytime soon. His body needs to rest and I'm afraid it is not done doing so."

"Thank you," Ginny said looking back at Harry who looked so peaceful and serene.

"I would suggest you get some sleep though before you exhaust yourself," the healer said leaving Harry's weekly supply of potions before leaving.

"She's right you know. You should go back to your world for just a little while. You have been back since the battle and I'm sure many people miss you,"

"I can't leave him Ona. What if it was Hayden,"-

"I'd kick her arse if she didn't take care of herself," Hayden said walking in.

"Ginny I will personally stay by his side until you return if that makes you feel better,"

"Ona you have a kingdom to run,"

"And I have a brother in coma and a future sister-in-law who needs to take care of herself. Hayden can handle the kingdom by himself for a while right honey?"

"Yes I can. Ginny please go get some rest,"

"Fine, fine I will. I'll go see Jason and Anne and be back soon. You will call if anything changes," Ginny asked.

"Of course my dear, of course! Now go before you change your mind!" Ona demanded.

* * *

"Mummy!" Anne yelled as she wobbled over to Ginny who was walking towards the lake.

"Any change?" Lily asked with hope.

"Improvement but he isn't awake yet," Ginny said as she picked Anne up and hugged her tight then doing the same to Jason. "Are they behaving?"

"Like angels," James said as Zizi swatted him.

"You mean like two Marauders for grandfathers and two uncle who take after the marauders you mean?" Lily said with a little laugh.

"What have they done,"

"Oh nothing horrible but there magic is strong so sometimes they use it," Sirius said innocently.

"Or Sirius some how goads them into using it to turn Dumbledore's beard purple," added Zizi.

"They didn't," Ginny said wide eyed.

"In their defense it was Anne who did it. Jason turned his robes green. And James helped with the goading,"

"I'm going to have a handful with these two," Ginny said with a small smile at the thought of Harry's face when he found out.

"Well let us get back to lunch Ginny. Why don't you go over to Griff's room and take a nice shower and change. You look like you could use it and then you can come back and sit with us,"

"I'm actually just going to say high to a few people then head back. Ona thought it would do me good," Ginny said giving both Jason and Anne a hug before leaving.

"That poor girl. I hope Harry wakes soon not just for his sake but hers," Zizi said with Lily's agreement.

* * *

"How are the new born babes doing?" Trey asked Blaise over dinner in the great hall.

"They are cute as buttons and I've never seen a man as happy as Remus to be a father. He's so wonderful with them and Alec. They've really taking Alec in as apart of their family. He's the twins' big brother and takes the role very seriously."

"I'm sure he does but I think he gets that from his older sister," Trey said with a huge smile before his face fell and got serious. He had to ask her, he had to know.

"Trey what's wrong? Your letter said that we needed to speak. I know I've hardly been around lately but is everything alright?"

"Yes but I need to ask you something and tell me if I'm out of line but I just can't help how I feel."

"What is it Trey?"

"Blaise I've been in love with you for a very long time. I want to know if there is a chance that you and I could date, if I could be your boyfriend," There thought Trey, he said it and she would reject him and at least he could say he tried.

"Trey I didn't realize you had feelings for me," Blaise said a little shocked.

"I know, I'm sorry please forget I said anything,"

"But why would I do that if I had feelings for you as well," Blaise said as she reached across the table and took his hand into hers.

"Really?" Trey said waiting for the gotch yah!

"Really, I gave my heart away the day we became friends. I would love to be with you. Thank you for asking,"

"Would it be too pushy to ask for you to allow me to kiss you?"

"Oh you Hufflepuff's are too nice sometimes," Blaise said leaning across the table as their lips meant.

* * *

"I can't believe we are going to get married," Luna said as she lay in Neville's arms outside under a tree.

"I can't believe you said yes. I mean I'm just some Gryffindor and your Ravenclaw's heir,"

"Your not some Gryffindor, you're my Gryffindor, brave and loyal. Neville I love you with my whole heart. I just wish I had some fairy dust,"

"Fairy dust?" Neville said.

"To bless us in goodness of course,"

"Of course," Neville said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Ginerva Weasley,"

"Headmaster," Ginny replied as she watched the older man walk towards her.

"I'm glad to see you alive and well my dear. I'm afraid your mother would have torn the castle down brick by brick other wise."

"I'm sure she would of sir. I would like to extend an apology for my children turning you different colors."

"Oh it is nothing my dear. A good laugh for every one, but how does Harry fare?"

"Alive but not conscious yet, his magic levels are all out of control. Truthfully I fear he may never wake. It has been a month since the final battle and not so much as a movement from him. I'm afraid that the curse may have damaged his brain but Ona says that it hasn't."

"A word of advice from an old man?" Albus said.

"Anything at this point would help sir,"

"Harry will wake when his body thinks he is ready. Harry has done more for the wizarding world since the time of the founders. Never has some one sacrificed so much in battle, his life for thousands. I've never meant a finer man in my life and I doubt I will ever again,"

"Professor what if he never wakes,"

"I promise you my dear if he returned to his body then he will wake. And now what is this that I hear about a potion coming from the future?"

"Well…" Ginny said giving the Headmaster a quick version of the story.

"Wonders never cease to amaze me. I guess we will have to be keeping a closer eye on your children. Lemon drop?" Albus said.

* * *

"Hayden I'm back I'm going to go back up to Harry's room can you have dinner brought to me?"

"Nope," Hayden said looking at the young girl.

"What do you mean nope? Harry is he alright! Please don't tell me something is wrong!"

"Calm down Ginny that is not what I mean. Ona wishes to stay with Harry tonight and she demands you get some real rest. So I'm in charge of making sure you comply."

"Hayden please,"

"To your room young lady!" Hayden said in the tone he would use with his daughter.

* * *

"Aunt Ginny can you braid my hair!" Hali said bouncing into Ginny's room.

"Not tonight Hali. Ginny needs to get some sleep and rest," Hayden said to his daughter.

"No Hayden let me I am not tired yet and if I can't see Harry I need to stay busy. Any way it will only take me a few moments. Come sit Hali," Ginny said as the little elf girl came skipping over and sat in front of Ginny handing her Aunt her brush and Ginny started brushing through the little girls' hair.

Just as Ginny finished Hali turned around and looked at Ginny, " Uncle Harry will wake soon," Hali said before jumping off the bed and heading for her own.

"Listen to my daughter Ginny for she is rarely wrong," Hayden said hugging Ginny and heading towards the door, "Oh and there are two guards standing out side your door so no leaving."

"I am a ritza you realize?"

"Ay but I'm going to trust you to get some rest. Plus Shadow has been wondering around. I think she's on my side," Hayden said with a wink and closing her door. Ginny paced up and down the room for a while until she finally decided to lay down and close her eyes.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed and I am now writting the next chaper! Remember feel free to give ideas! I love people's input!_

_Thanks! And please Review!_


	58. Awake

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_Enjoy! Thanks for all the positive review! I appreciate all the support! _

"Oh Harry won't you wake up? Your family misses you! We all miss you" Ona said as she traced little circles into the palm of his left hand.

"Ona can you come out here for a sec?" Hayden asked through the door.

"Coming," Ona said as she moved from Harry's side to in the hallway where Hayden stood with Hali.

"What's wrong?" Ona asked looking from her husband to her daughter.

"Hali tell your mum what you saw," Hayden said.

"Hali what is it?" Ona asked questionly

"Grandma came to see me before I went to sleep," Hali started as her mother bent down to be eye level with her daughter.

"My mum honey?"

"Yes she told me to give you a message. She said you were to tired for her to come to you so she came to me instead,"

"What did she say Hali?"

"She said that the reason Uncle Harry isn't waking up is because his magic is to much for his body. He not only took back his magic but part of the magic from the other heirs," Hali said slowly as if trying to make sure she said the words just right.

"Yes his magic levels have been extremely high. Did grandmum say how to help Harry?"

"She said that Jason and Anne can help him. That because they are his children and elven,"

"That they can take some of his magic and be able to contain it," Ona said her eyes going wide, partly in shock.

"Yes that's what she said," Hali replied, "Did I do good?"

"You did a wonderful thing sweetie pie. I am so very proud of you and your Uncle Harry will be as well. Hayden take her back to bed. Then get Rocky and come back to our chambers," Ona said standing and looking at her husband as she gently kissed her daughter goodnight. "Guards no one is to enter this room until I return. Not even the human girl Ginny Weasley."

"Ay your majesty," the guard said as Ona took off to her private library in her chambers. She went through rows and rows of books until she pulled out a small dark back one and started flipping through the pages just as Rocky and Hayden came in.

"Did you fill him in?" Ona asked Hayden as she continued scanning the pages she was open to.

"Ay Ona what's the plan?"

"Here it is!" Ona said with such excitement that she could barley breath.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"Prophecy," Ona replied, "It proves what Hali said. Mum must of read this and remembered,"

"So how do we help Harry. I mean Ginny isn't going to allow Jason and Anne near Harry and I highly doubt Lily will allow her grandchildren away from her," Rocky said.

"Your right of course. I should never had let the mortals take Anne and Jason back to their world. Alright no matter we will just go and take them back with us and not say anything."

"Ona isn't that like kidnapping?" Hayden asked his wife with a small grin.

"Well yes but it's not like we are going to hurt them. And I'm sure if we just went and asked to watch over them the mortals would be more then happy to comply,"

"Then why the sneakiness?" Rocky asked.

"Because other wise I fear Harry will never wake," Ona replied.

"Well good enough for me. How are we going to go about this?"

"By my estimates it should also be night time in the mortal world," Hayden said to his wife.

"Then lets find Shadow. She can take us inside, we will grab the twins and head right for Harry,"

"And if they try and stop us?" Rocky asked.

"Well Hayden and you will talk it out with the mortals while I return,"

"Good thing we love you Ona," Hayden said.

"Ay, I've seen these mortals fight. I really would rather avoid it,"

"Remember it's for Harry," Ona said as she stood and with her husband and Rocky found the Ritza Shadow and in flames disappeared.

* * *

"They are so cute when they sleep," Rocky said as he lifted Jason out of his basinet.

"Ay," replied Ona as she picked up Anne who of course woke and started to cry.

* * *

"James one of them is crying," Lily yawned.

"I'll get them Lil. You go back to sleep," James said shuffling out of the bed and towards the door that led to the nursery that James and Lily had put together for the twins stay with them. It had once been an office.

James opened the door and saw the three elves standing there, Ona rocking Anne back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" James asked in a bewildered whisper as he shut the door to keep Lily from hearing.

"Long story," Hayden said to James as he stood in front of his wife.

"Is there a reason you are commandeering my grandchildren?" James asked.

"Yes," Ona replied looking James in the eyes.

"James you alright?" Lily shouted.

"It's fine Lily," James responded then whispering, "Is it to help Harry?"

"Yes," Ona replied.

"Is it going to hurt Jason or Anne?"

"I wouldn't be here if it would. I would never put Harry first when it comes to his children,"

"Then go and do what you must but quickly. Once the morning comes and Lily finds them missing hell on earth will be raised. I wont be able to stop her," James said.

"Thank you," Ona said as she turned to Shadow and soon the three elves and the twins were gone and James went back to his bed.

"Everything alright James?"

"Just fine Lily. Go back to sleep," James said as he kissed his wife who fell back to sleep James soon following behind his wife hoping he had done the right thing.

* * *

Ona walked into Harry's room with Jason and Anne in her arms. "You both best stay near the door and keep Ginny out of here. I have set all the protection I can against Harry's room to keep her out. Shadow seems to think they are strong enough to keep her out for a little while at least."

"We'll do our best Ona but you yell is you need us," Hayden said as he kissed his wife and the twins and closed the door behind them. He locked it with all the charms he knew.

"Alright kids your Da needs your help. He has too much magic in him and I know both of you can handle some of it. Help you da so he can wake up and play with you," Ona said placing Jason and Anne on Harry's bed.

Jason and Anne crawled towards their father and started shaking him, the scars on his face bothered neither of them.

"Da! Da!" Anne said trying to wake him up.

"Wake! Da!" Jason said getting frustrated that Harry wasn't responding to either of them. Ona watched from the side, ready to intervene if need be. She watched as Jason and Anne's eyes locked with each other and the next thing she knew they both started crying, louder and louder as each second passed. As they started to cry a gold dome started to appear around them and the louder they cried the bigger and brighter it grew. Ona could feel the power with in it and she knew at that moment that someone else in the castle would be feeling it as well.

* * *

"Jason, Anne!" Ginny almost shouted as she woke with a start as if her magic was being pulled from her very core.

"Harry," Ginny breathed as she sprung from her bed and with out changing out of her night cloths or even putting shoes on Ginny ran from her room, remembering only her wand. She ran down the hall till she got to Harry's room, she could hear the cries of her children on the other side of his door.

"Move!" Ginny shouted to Hayden and Rocky.

"Sorry Gin but no can do," Hayden said trying to believe that he could talk the red headed witch down.

"Let me pass! How could you bring them here! Do you not here them crying! I must get them away from Harry! How could you! We trusted you!" Ginny shouted, her chest hurting more and more as she heard her children cry.

"We can't let you pass Ginny. I promise you what ever is going on in there is not hurting them but helping Harry," Rocky said.

Ginny turned into a Ritza but after several moments she realized she was blocked from entering Harry's room and turned back.

"Let me enter! I will fight you!" Ginny said pulling out her wand and sending the first curse of many as a battle ensued in the hallway.

* * *

A thin thread of gold started pulling from the middle of Harry's chest, splitting into two and each strand entering one of the twins.

"Yes! Yes! It's working!" Ona thought with happiness as the twins started to calm down.

"That's right kids it's alright. Your helping your da," Ona said as the gold dome started to subside just as the door burst open and Ginny came running in looking furious.

"Ona! We couldn't hold her," Hayden said running in behind Ginny.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE THEM!" Ginny shouted as she tried to pick up Anne who struggled against her mother's grip to her to her father. Ona ignoring everything around her but looked to Harry and started to do some medical scans, the scans that day after day told Ginny that Harry needed longer to rest but Ona did not need the scans to tell her how Harry was for all she needed to do was watch as slowly Harry started to move his fingers. At first Ginny thought she was seeing things, that perhaps the ruckus had just made him twitch but then he did it again and all her anger was forgotten as she thought solely about Harry. Ginny placed her hand into his and said,

"Harry if you can hear me please squeeze my hand," and slowly he did, she felt it, he was waking up.

"Rocky take Jason and Anne to the nursery we will talk about what you lot did later," Ginny whispered as the elven warrior did as the mortal said.

"His magic levels are normal, well normal for him that is," Ona said as she watched Harry intently.

"Harry if you can please try and open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours," Ginny said as she watched his eyelids fight against her command but slowly, almost painstakingly so.

* * *

"JAMES! JAMES! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, making James jump and fall out of bed.

"Lily, Lily calm down!" James said as Lily ran towards him.

"They're gone! The kids James! The kids! Some one has taken the kids! Call Dumbledore! Call Sirius and Zizi! Hurry we can not waste time we must find them! Call Arthur and Molly! Oh for heaven sakes James help me!" Lily said running towards the fire place to call for help.

"Lily stop! Stop! I'm sorry but Jason and Anne are perfectly safe,"

"How can you say that! They are missing!" Lily shouted at her husband.

"No they aren't missing. I'm sorry I should of told you last night but I figured that it would be better to give Ona time,"

"Time for what! James what is going on? You better explain right this minute or I will blast you into hell!"

"Ona, Hayden and Rocky came and said that Jason and Anne could help Harry. She promised it was safe!"

"So you let them take our grandbabies with out even consulting me!" Lily screamed.

"Lily, Ona is family to Harry and those kids. She would never hurt them," James said but it fell of deaf ears as she started sending curse after curse after her retched husband. So much so that he had no choice, in nothing but his boxers to have to flee there chambers. Luckily he was able to make it to Sirius' before any students or living person for the matter could see him.

* * *

Emerald eyes stared into hazel ones and Ginny almost screamed with joy.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said still clutching his hand as if she left go and this would all be a dream.

"Hi love," Harry replied in a horse rough voice.

"You know who I am?" Ginny asked.

"Should I not?" Harry asked, making Ginny's heart melt.

"Oh Harry thank Godric,"

"If I remember," Harry whispered, "It would be Morgan La Fey."

"You remember?" Ginny asked, having told no one yet of that revelation.

"I remember," Harry said closing his eyes.

"Harry no! No more sleeping for right now. I need you to stay awake. Just for a little longer," Ginny said as his eyes re-opened.

"Keep him talking Ginny," Ona said as she started to check his vitals.

"Harry does anything hurt?" Ginny asked.

"Just tired Ginny…and stiff."

"Well you can go back to sleep soon just let Ona finish making sure your okay,"

"I thought I heard Jason and Anne. Are they okay?"

"They are very much okay but they miss you,"

"Have I been asleep long?"

"Longer then you should have been but don't worry Harry. Now everything will be alright."

"Did the war end? Is Hogwarts safe?" Harry asked.

"You defeated him Harry and Hogwarts is safer then it has ever been. The wards are even reset, the heirs are doing a good job in your absence. Every one is safe and happy but they all want to see you. For now though rest, in the morning I will wake you and we will have breakfast," Ginny said as he yawned and silently fell back asleep.

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"Healthy and fine Ginny. He is in a normal sleep and should wake if disturbed. Come we will discuss what happened outside other wise I fear we will wake him," Ona said as Ginny leaned down and gently kissed his lips before following Ona into the hallway.

"Explain," Ginny said simply.

"Hali received some advice from my mum that Jason and Anne could help Harry wake,"

"But why and how?"

"They are not just mortals they are elven as well. They were able to absorb some of Harry's extra magic so that he would be able to wake,"

"Will it hurt them? Can they handle it?"

"Elven twins share their magic more so then mortal children do. If it ever gets to much for one they both can handle it together. It's hard to explain but the greatest consquence is their magic will be stronger then most of their classmates but that is to be expected because they are the children of Harry Potter and you my dear."

Ginny sighed, "Thank you. I would of never allowed you to do this."

"I am sorry for having to trick you. I'm just glad it worked out for the best," Ona said as a ball of fire entered the hallway and four angry mortal women stood in its wake.

* * *

"So how long till you think they come back?" James asked.

"I don't know mate. Those girls can be down right scary at times," Sirius replied as he started hoping in his chair, trying to get to the fireplace.

"Well," Ron said, "I for one never want to be on the receiving end of that anger,"

"Nah, neither would I," James replied struggling with the ropes that had him tied to a chair.

"Don't worry boys I'm sure the office will wonder where I am soon enough and come looking for me," Arthur Weasley said.

"Should I ask," Ron asked himself as he sat tied to a chair but figured so was Sirius and James so neither of them could hurt him very much, then again it wasn't like he could run either if they did get free. "

"Um can I talk to you lot," Ron asked nervously as Sirius stopped hoping.

"What is it son?" Arthur asked.

"Well um the question is really for Sirius. You see um Sirius I love your daughter,"

"Ay boy I know," Sirius said looking at Ron strangely.

"What I mean is that I love your daughter a lot. She's my soul mate,"

"Oh Godric," James said as he figured out what Ron was getting at. Arthur must of figured it out as well because like James he started to try and position himself in-between his son and Sirius.

"The thing is I don't want to ask Hermione until I have your blessing Sirius. You know I love Hermione and would give my life for her. I may not have a lot and I am not the smartest bloke in the world but Hermione means the world to me. What I'm getting at is well Sirius can I have your daughter's hand in marriage," Ron said, there he thought, I said it.

"WHY YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Sirius shouted as he tried to fling himself at Ron, even though he was tied to a chair. A battle ensued as Sirius tried to get at Ron.

* * *

"Hi Mum, Lily, Zizi, Hermione," Ginny said, standing in-between them and Ona.

"Please tell me Anne and Jason are here!" Lily said.

"Yes they are and quite safe. I'm sorry for the scare but you were sleeping and it was imperative that the kids come see Harry," Ginny said making it sound like it was her idea to keep Ona out of harms way.

"It was your doing!" Lily said.

"Yes I'm sorry once again," Ginny apologize.

"Well what happened? Why did you need them?" Hermione asked.

"To wake Harry," Ginny said.

"Did it work?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Yes…yes it did." Ginny said with a smile as the four women cheered and hugged Ginny tightly.

* * *

"Separate corners! Stop it the both of you!"

"Wait till I get out of this chair Weasley! I'll rip your throat out!"

"Sirius stop!" James said trying to calm down his friend as the door opened and in walked Bill Weasley.

"Bill!" they all said together.

"Well good to see you lot and why are you all tied up?" Bill asked raising his wand at his father and untying him first.

"Long story but Bill untie Ron quickly son!" Arthur said to his eldest who did as his father said.

"Ron run we'll hold him off from as long as we can," Arthur said as Sirius was hoping towards him.

"NO! No I won't run! Sirius I was afraid to ask you this because I know how protective you are of her! I would never hurt her! I love her to much to ever hurt her on purpose. I will mess up but not because I don't love her but because I'm an idiot sometimes but I can promise to always love her and if you say no then I hope your prepared because I will still ask her and if she says yes I will fight you and don't you dare forget I am the heir of Arthur Pendragon!" Ron raged as he untied Sirius himself.

"Well come on then! Come on! If your going to fight me let's get at it." Ron said standing with his fist balled but Sirius didn't move.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ron asked as Sirius pulled back his fist and punched Ron square in the face.

"Sirius stop!" James said. "Bill untie me!"

Sirius punched Ron one more time before storming from the room. Leaving Ron with a newly black eye .

"Listen," James said looking at the three Weasleys, "I know he will say yes Ron just give him some time alright. I'm going to go talk to him," James said running out the door and after Sirius.

"What did I miss?" Bill asked as Arthur filled his son in while Ron just sat still, not sure what to do next and wishing he could speak to Harry.

* * *

"Our little Ronnie wants to marry Hermione," Fred said as he sat in the kitchen of Hogwarts with the rest of his brothers excluding Ron as well as with Scarlet.

"And Sirius punched him," George said.

"Yup, we got to so something. I know it means a lot for Ron to ask Sirius. So how do we get Sirius to say yes,"

"Well Harry could convince him,"

"Ay and the last time I checked Harry is not in the talking state so what next," Percy said as they started to organize.

"How about some good old fashion Weasley fun," Charlie suggested.

"Oh Charlie your not suggesting what I think your suggesting," Bill said with a devious smile.

"If you mean kidnapping of our brothers future father -in-law well I would have to say your right,"

"Operation marriage underway," Scarlet said as she rubbed her hands together and the Weasley's planned it out.

* * *

"Sirius why couldn't you have just said yes," James said as they stood by the lake.

"She's my daughter James. I mean I've only had her as my daughter for less then two years! I can't give her up now! I just can't give her up! What if I never see her again," Sirius said stopping as he noticed five red headed men and one black haired girl standing in front of him.

"Is that what your worried about," Charlie said almost in shock, their plan going down hill.

"What do you bloody lot want?" Sirius asked.

"You think Ron would marry her and you would never see her again," Bill asked confirming what his brothers and sister thought they heard.

"Are you out of your bloody mind mate?" Fred said.

"Haven't you realized we come from a pretty big family Padfoot? I mean family is one of the most important things to Ron,"

"If you think Ron would not want to see you well your out of your bloody mind,"

"I wouldn't be surprised in the end if we all ended up with houses near each other," Scarlet chimed in.

"Really mate if you think Ron would just whisk Hermione away then mate you don't know Ron," Percy said simply.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Sirius! Your not loosing a daughter but gaining a son. Now I would march back into Hogwarts and find Ron and tell him not only yes but sorry for acting like a bloody idiot before Zizi and Hermione find out and they curse you back into the stone age," James said, Sirius nodding mutely and walking off.

"Well that went well. What are you lot doing here by the way?" James asked.

"We were planning on kidnapping him," Fred said simply.

"Sorry the fun got spoiled but think of all the men we will get to kidnap and torture when Anne comes of age," James said with a smile.

"Right-o! Weasleys let's go get some food. I'm starved," George said.

"Second that!" Fred replied.

"Ay James want to come?" Charlie asked.

"Don't mind if I do,"

* * *

"So your sure everything is alright then?" Lily asked.

"Yes, yes go back home. I will call as soon as Harry is awake again and can see everyone," Ginny said as she hugged her mother.

"Ginny do you mind if I stay away," Hermione asked as she hugged Zizi and the older woman went back to Hogwarts.

"Everything alright Hermione?"

"Yes it is I just wanted to make sure your really okay and was wondering if I could bother you Ona to allow me to search through your library for a little bit?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear go right ahead. I'm going to go check on the men and then get some sleep. Ginny I suggest you do the same,"

* * *

"Want another go at me then?" Ron asked as Sirius walked into Griff's room where he found Ron sorting through Harry's mail.

"No Ron I came to say I'm sorry for being an arse and I want to give my blessing for you asking Hermione. It was really honorable for you to ask me and truthfully I would rather see Hermione with you then any other bloke,"

"Well um thanks Sirius I appreciate that,"

"But can you promise me your not going to keep my daughter from me,"

"Sirius I would never. I love Hermione and her family. I mean Chris needs to have some type of other influences in his life that isn't you," Ron said jokingly.

"Ay I know, when are you going to ask her?"

"Not till Harry wakes. I have it all planned out just need Harry to wake up so every one can be there when I ask her."

"Do you have a ring?"

"I don't have a lot of money so I was going to ask my mum for hers,"

"How about using this one instead," Sirius said pulling out a ring from his pocket. It was a gold band with little red rubies.

"I knew deep down this day was coming, I mean when you would ask me. I took this out of my vault a few months ago and just wasn't sure when to give it to you."

"Whose was it?"

"My great aunt's. Don't worry she was actually a good witch. She had fallen in love with a red head as well and her husband had this made for her. I thought it would be appropriate for you to give to her,"

"This means a lot Sirius, thank you."

"Just take good care of her Ron or I will kill you, heir be damned."

"Wouldn't do anything else Sirius," Ron replied as the two men hugged each other for a brief second.

* * *

"Got it!" Hermione said with a small grin as she turned the next page and continued reading.

"Got what?" Ginny asked with a small yawn as she took a seat across from her friend.

"I thought you were going to get some rest,"

"I will but what are you looking for or have found?"

"A solution to a little problem I've been having,"

"Such as? I know from experience with you Hermione that it is never a little problem,"

"It's going to sound horrid," Hermione said with down cast eyes.

"Try me. Unless your planning on getting yourself killed that is?"

"No of course not.And you've already done that. You see I would like to speak to my parents, I mean the parents who raised me,"

"Hermione,"

"Ginny don't tell me I can't. I brought Sirius back from the grave! I helped cure werewolves I think I can bring back two spirits for a short amount of time,"

"Hermione I'm sure you can and I'm sure you would do it very well but why not wait till Harry wakes and perhaps he can ask death a favor,"

"How is he going to ask for a favor when I think she granted him one of the greatest ever seen,'

"Hermione,"

"Don't worry about it Ginny I just need to do a little bit more reading. Do you think Ona would mind if I borrowed this book?"

"No I will let her know. But promise me you will be careful. Ron can't loose you Hermione, none of us can."

* * *

"Oh that sweet boy! He's going to ask our baby girl!" Zizi said as Sirius filled his wife in.

"Ay and I gave him the ring to give her,"

"You're a good husband and a good father,"

"Where are you off to now?"

"Griffin Manor, Lily and I promised we would stay with Ara and the babies till Remus returns from work. James and you should really come since you both are their godfathers,"

"We have some patroling to do for Dumbledore but do give the little ones my best. They are cute as buttons! Thankfully I don't see much of the black heritage in those two,"

"Chris looks more like my father then yours Sirius. I don't know why you are so worried,"

"What if I mess him up Zizi? I mean I've never really raised a kid before," Sirius said as his wife turned to him and hugged him.

"Well if you do you have me to un do the damage,"

* * *

The next morning in Pyrexia found Ginny sitting next to Harry's bedside as he started to wake.

"Water," Harry whispered as Ginny held a straw to his lips for a few moments till he was done.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny said at last as she placed the cup down.

"We're in Pyrexia," Harry said as he forced his eyes wide open.

"Yes your in your room. Do you think you can sit up?" Ginny asked.

"I just need a bit of help," Harry said slowly as Ginny wrapped her arms around him and helped to lift him up, placing another pillow behind him to make him comfortable.

"How are you feeling love?" Ginny asked.

"Like I was hit with the Hogwarts express a few times,"

"Better then I thought," Ginny replied as she looked into his wonderful eyes. "I'm so very glad you are alright Harry."

"Could you explain to me what has been happening. I remember the battle and the council and you appearing but not much else. How long have I been out?"

"I'll answer all your questions Harry but I think you should eat first," Ginny replied as she pulled over a tray that had some food and juice.

"I'll eat if you talk. I'm still quite tired and will probably go back to sleep soon. Please Gin," Harry asked as he slowly lifted his fork.

"Alright, alright. You remember how you ended the battle? Calling on the power of all the heirs and well um killing yourself,"

"You understood why I had to do that," Harry interrupted.

"Ay…well I do now. There was a part of Voldemort in you wasn't there?"

"Yes the part that kept us connected and him safe," Harry replied.

"Well no matter you defeated him. I took a potion that allowed me anything I wanted for a full day basically. That's what made death take me to you."

"A potion? Where, how?"

"Long story Harry,"

"Well I wont rest until I know so please continue," Harry said as Ginny took a large gulp.

"Well the potion came from the future. Um you see well Anne sent it back in time for me so that I could save you."

"Funny Ginny now the real story,"

"It's the truth Harry she brought the potion back for me. I told Death that she needed to take me to you and she had no choice but to do so because of the potion. The potion was originally invented by a great Aunt of mine. She gave one to all my brothers and I but my parents destroyed them. It was remade in the future to be sent back to me,"

"But why?" Harry asked confused.

"There was a letter," Ginny replied.

"And what did it say Ginny? I'm tired not stupid,"

"I know Harry I just don't want to upset you,"

"Voldemort's dead, your alive, every ones alive and it would seem so am I,"

"Fine but when you get upset don't blame me. In the letter it said that after the final battle you died and there was peace but for only two years before a new evil came about. A few years after that there was an attack and Chris and I died in it. After that Anne, Jason and my brothers got together, made the potion and sent it back in time so I could save you,"

"Note to self kill your brothers for allowing Anne to time travel," Harry said with a yawn.

"Your not mad,"

"Well I'm not happy with what you did and the danger you put yourself in but it's over! Soon I'll feel better and we will go home."

"Why don't you get some more sleep Harry. I'll be here when you wake,"

"I love you Ginny,"

"I love you too Harry," Ginny replied as Harry dozed back off into slumber land.

* * *

A few days passed and with each day Harry was able to stay awake longer and longer each time. By the end of the week he was even getting out of bed and walking around some.

"Harry would you like to see Jason and Anne today. Rocky said that they have been insufferable."

"I can't put my charms back up yet. Once I can I will see them," Harry replied as he sat back down in his bed.

"Harry they are two and I'm sure they wont remember and anyway it wont bother them,"

"And how do you know that Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Because they love you and well they may have already seen them," Ginny said. The night before Ona and Ginny had talked about telling Harry about the kids and why he woke up. Though at first Ginny did not like the idea she agreed that Harry needed to know.

"Ginny what do you mean they have seen me?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry you were out cold for a month,"

"Ginny,"

"And well Hali was visited by Ona's mum who said that Jason and Anne could help you wake up. Ona kinda kidnapped the kids from your parents and they absorbed that extra magic so that your body healed and you were able to wake up!" Ginny said in one long breath.

"Are they okay," Harry managed to say as Ginny watched him work through a different array of emotions he was feeling.

"They are perfectly fine except that they would really like to see you,"

"What about side effects? I know how much magic I took into myself, what will it do to them,"

"Ona said that they will just be a bit more powerful then normal children. She said it will be expected any way since they are your children,"

"How could you let this happen," Harry asked.

"Harry don't be upset. The kids are perfectly safe and now your back with your family,"

"I'm not happy about it but I am happy to be awake. I will see them Gin just give me a couple more days. By that time I should have all my charms up again,"

"Harry no one will care your realize,"

"Perhaps but I care Gin,"

"Alright Harry, alright. I promised my mum I would come by the burrow today for dinner. She wants me to tell the rest of the family how your faring."

"Has it gotten out to the rest of the media yet?"

"Hermione did a preemptive strike. She let them know your safe and recovering and that only when you where healed would you present yourself to the ministry."

"And why do I need to present myself to the ministry?"

"Well it really should by my da who tells you this but your receiving the Order of Merlin,"

"Do you think after that we can just settle down for the summer? Maybe figure out what we are going to do with the rest of our lives?" Harry asked.

"Any thing you want Harry. As long as we are together as a family I will be happy,"

"I think I'm going to sleep a bit if that's okay,"

"Go ahead Harry. I will be back for breakfast,"

"Love you,"

"Love you Harry," Ginny said as she left his room and went to the burrow.

_Well the end of this chapter. Some of you have asked how far this will go. You can expect a few more chapters on this and then another story after. Any ideas are always welcome!_


	59. Albus Dumbledore

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_I know don't hate me! Sorry it took so long to update. I had my b-day and then some drama to deal with! Any way review! Tell me what you think._

_Also question. I'm thinking of writing a fiction story based on Ona and Hayden. What do you think?_

_Let me know! Thanks all for your words of encouragment! _

_ALSO!! I posted another one shot called Back to the Burrow and it deals with Ginny getting the potion from Anne! So read and tell me what you think! _

"MUM!" Ginny yelled as she walked into the Burrow. She stared at everything with lovingly smile, how she had missed her home.

"In the kitchen dear," Mrs. Weasley shouted back as Ginny made her way into her Mum's domain.

"Oh I'm so glad you made it," Mrs. Weasley said giving her daughter a warm hug.

"Yes Harry was tired so he went back to sleep. I told him I'd be back by the time he woke," Ginny said as she took a knife from the counter and started helping her mum cut the carrots for dinner.

"How is he doing dear?"

"He's getting better Mum. Just a few more weeks in Pyrexia and he should be able to come home,"

"We owe that boy so much,"

"I know mum, I know. I just hope after all this he finally gets what he wants from life. I can't think of anyone more deserving," Ginny said as she put the carrots in the stew. "Where are those men I call brothers? And did you tell them yet?"

"No when we got back we agreed we would allow you to give everyone the good news."

"Whose coming tonight?"

"Basically everyone. I have the Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Hermione of course along with all of your inner group. I also believe the Longbottoms are coming,"

"And where are we fitting everyone?"

"Oh well Bill and Charlie are already here. They are setting up in the back,"

"We could have had this at the Manor mum,"

"Dear that is Harry's home. And as much as I appreciated living there this is mine,"

"When is everyone else coming," Ginny said knowing it was useless to argue.

"Oh within the next hour or so. Oh I believe some of the other Professors are coming as well,"

"Well then let's get cooking," Ginny said with a smile as she stood near her mum and continued cooking. And little by little people started showing up to the Burrow. The men went outside to help set up while the women helped Molly in the kitchen until it became to much and she sent them outside. Ginny went with them to help finish setting up.

"Gin!" yelled Rose Potter as she ran up and hugged the older girl.

"Hey Rose how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just finished my last exam! How is my brother?"

"He's okay Rose. I'm going to announce it and answer question after dinner," Ginny said.

"Thanks for taking care of him though," Rose said as Scarlet hugged Ginny hello and took her friend and ran.

"Wonder what's up with them?" Ron asked as he slung his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Who knows. Probably plotting something. Potter and a Weasley you know things never run smoothly when they are together."

"Yeah but you forgot she is also a Malfoy," Draco said walking over with Susan.

"Hey Draco how is everything." Ginny asked hugging her friend hello while Ron grunted but with a smile.

"Good. My dad's in Azkaban for life,"

"Should be interesting," Ginny replied.

"How is Harry?" Susan asked as Ron and Draco started bickering about something.

"Getting better I'll explain after dinner," Ginny replied.

For most of the evening that is how most of Ginny's conversations went. It was getting to the point where she was going to go inside and hide till after dinner. But eventually everyone arrived and they sat outside enjoying one of Molly's delicious meal. Every once and a while during the meal some one would look up at Ginny and then continue eating.

"So Da how is everything going at the ministry?" Ginny asked holding Estel while Ara was feeding Conan. Ginny had left her twins back at Pyrexia with Ona since they had been sleeping.

"Oh better then expected. Daily Remus and I are finding corrupt officials and dealing with that. We are rebuilding it up from the ground. The press is like hell fire though. Every one wants to know about Harry,"

"As would we!" added Sirius who got smacked by Zizi.

"Alright, alright. I get it," Ginny said standing up. "I know you all want to know how Harry is doing. Well he has woken up," Ginny started as the very long table broke out into cheers. Sirius and James getting up on the table and dancing.

"JAMES POTTER GET OFF!" Lily shouted.

"He really is?" Ron croaked out.

"Yeah he is," Ginny replied as she watched Ron jump up and join James and Sirius.

"Bloody hell," Zizi and Hermione said together, pointing their wands at the men and blasting them off the table.

"How is he?" Snape asked.

"Alright. Recovering. He sends his love to everyone and promises to have visitors as soon as he can. He thinks he should be back here soon,"

"Ms. Weasley would it be possible for me to speak to him soon?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know Professor. As soon as Harry is ready I will let you know," Ginny replied taking her seat once again and continuing with the meal.

"Are you sure you must leave?" Hermione asked hugging Ginny later that night.

"Yes but I will send news as soon as I can,"

"I know you will. I just miss him. I feel like I haven't been a part with him in so long," Hermione said as Ginny then said good bye to her Mum and Da before leaving.

* * *

"Ona where is Harry?" Ginny asked the following morning in Pyrexia after she had gone to his room to find him missing.

"He asked me not to tell you," Ona replied simply.

"Not tell me? Why not?"

"He said he wanted to get clean up and put back together. He said he should be done by lunch. So why not sit here with me. Hayden and Rocky are taking the kids out for the morning so we have free time,"

"He's alright,"

"I wouldn't let him be alone if I thought differently," Ona replied as Ginny sat down and helped herself to some breakfast.

"Did you have a nice dinner with your family?" Ona asked.

"Yes it was nice to see everyone together. And to tell them that Harry is awake."

"I'm sure that made them all happy."

"It did," Ginny said quietly before she looked at Ona.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Ginny,"

"Why?"

"Why ever what?"

"Why do you help us so much? Why do you take such good care of Harry. Is it really because of a prophecy?"

"Oh if only it was that simple," Ona said as she stirred her tea. "I guess you can say yes partly. I allowed him to stay originally because of the prophecy. But when I meant him, learnt his story I fell in love with him. No not the love the two of you share. He became family to me. You do understand that before Harry and all of you we had not had humans in our world for over a century."

"I know. I just…I mean I ask because I just want to thank you. Before you Harry never had anyone who looked out for him, just Harry. Others tried but well just thank you."

"Your very welcome my dear. Now I was wondering if I could discuss a situation Hayden and I have run into."

"Of course what is it?"

"Hali…she wants to go to Hogwarts,"

* * *

When Harry had woken up that morning he was feeling better then he had in a long time. His body was still tired and stiff but he no longer held the weight of the world on his back. He finally realized that he really did end it, once and for all Voldemort was out of their lives. Pushing himself out of bed he made it down the hall to Anne and Jason's room and pushed the door open to see his sleeping children.

Harry walked in and lightly kissed both of them before leaving deciding that today would be the day he would put himself back together. He had found Ona and acquired the use of her room so that Ginny would not cluck over him like a mother hen.

He stood in front of Ona's mirror in her bathroom and shaved, cut his hair and showered. After he dried off and got dressed in a clean set of plain navy blue robes he stood staring at himself. At the scars that lined his face. He looked at the lightening bolt scar and raised his wand casting his concealment charms. They set but even then the lightening bolt still showed through though barely. He breathed heavily, the use of magic having made him tired.

"I look like me again," he said smartly as he winked at himself in the mirror and left Ona's room, walking slow but steady and strong. He was almost healed but now he would go looking for his children.

"Mr. Potter sir how may I help you?"

"I am looking for my children. Anne and Jason?"

"The King has taken the children out for the morning," replied the servant.

"Oh well then where is Ona?"

"In the gardens sir,"

"Thank you," replied Harry as he made his way outside.

* * *

"She isn't old enough yet," Ginny replied.

"Oh I know dear. But she has been begging me to talk to you about it. Rocky doesn't really like the idea but I think it would be good for her. I mean I have lived over a hundred years and I have never been to your world till I meant Harry. I would like her exposed to it."

"I mean I can talk to the headmaster and all Ona. Can she use a wand?"

"Oh yes. We learn to do it both ways but most of us just find it easier to use wandless,"

"Well I will speak to Dumbledore when I return,"

"Speak to him about what?" Harry asked as he took the empty chair between them.

"Harry!" both of them said in excitement.

"Harry you look wonderful," Ginny said getting up and kissing him warmly on the lips.

"Positively great," Ona replied.

"Well thank you for the ego boost. It's just the concealment charms. Any way what's the business about asking Dumbledore?"

"Oh Harry I would just love to see Hali go to Hogwarts when she come of age,"

"I can arrange that no problem. Now can I get some food before I starve," Harry asked as a plate was brought to him and he started eating, both Ona and Ginny staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked looking up.

"No sorry. It's just I'm glad you're here Harry,"

"So am I Ginny,"

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle them? You don't have your full strength back yet," Ginny asked.

"I'm going to put them to bed Gin. I'll meet you in my room. Can you go get Ron?"

"Of course. Dumbledore also wished to speak with you,"

"I will see him but Ron first,"

"Alright Harry," Ginny said kissing him as he walked into the nursery, two elves getting the young one changes into the night cloths.

"You may leave. I can handle it from here," Harry replied as they left and Anne and Jason stared at him expectantly.

"I heard what you two little buggers did for your da and I want to say thanks but let's never do that again alright? I've missed you both so much. I don't think we should ever do that again?" Harry said as he finished pulling Jason's shirt on and lifted them both in his arms, hugging them tightly and then laying them down in their crib.

"You know I love you both very much, you're my life. Now and always. We can finally be a family. We are going to go back to the Manor. I'm going to commission houses to be built near the burrow if Mr. Weasley is okay with it. That way everyone can stay together. We can raise you both with more love then you'll know what to do with. And when your old enough I'll tell you about your old man and what I did for it to come to pass. I love you." Harry said kissing their heads lightly before leaving the room and making his way to his.

* * *

"He's really coming," Ron said bouncing from foot to foot.

"Ron he's coming. I told you he asked to see you specifically. And no I don't know why. But if you don't calm down I'm going to hex you,"

"But why not Hermione too," Ron said as the door opened and in walked Harry.

"Well I didn't think she appreciate you telling me about wanting to marry her," Harry responded, Ron's mouth gapping open.

"Ginny told you?" Ron said finally.

"No I remember some of the things people said to me while I was out. Gin do you mind if your brother and I talk alone?" Harry asked.

"Not at all," Ginny said walking towards the door and kissing Harry gently on the cheek and walking out the door.

"I'm so glad your awake mate. Your looking good,"

"I look like shit mate but I'll have my strength back sooner than I think. Ginny told me you've been taking care of everything,"

"Yup everything is in order for when you get back. Hogwarts is in one piece again, wards set. Death eaters and the like in jail or on their way to be. Da's working on the ministry. Our world has been non stop celebration. Every one is waiting for you to come back."

"See I could never have chosen a better second in command. Excellent Ron really. Now let me ask this does Sirius know about you wanting to ask Hermione?"

"Yes I asked his permission,"

"And your alive?" Harry asked with a small grin.

"Barely it took some effort but gladly he gave me the okay and this," Ron said as he pulled out the ring with the small red stones that Sirius had given Ron a short time ago.

"Wonderful mate and when are you going to ask her?"

"Well I was waiting for you to come back mate. I want to make it really special for her. A big fancy dinner and every one around to hear me ask,"

"I'm working on getting back mate. Pick a date and I promise to be back by then."

"How about graduation?"

"What?" Harry asked figuring that would have passed already and not like he had expected to graduate.

"Yes. The seventh years all decided they would wait till the week before the new semester to graduate in hopes you could attend."

"Are you serious mate?"

"Very serious,"

"How much time does that give me?"

"About a month. You come back a week before hand, we graduate and at dinner I ask her,"

"Sounds good mate. Just remember one thing, heir or no if you make her cry I'll give you a black eye,"

"Oh shut it," Ron said smiling at his best friend, it seemed so long ago that they had done this, talked in jest.

"Good that's out of the way, you know the me threatening your life thing. Now seriously how are you?"

"Me? I'm fine mate just fine. Better now that your better. It took you so damn long I was getting afraid we would never get you back. What happened after well you know," Ron said asking the question on everyone's mind back home.

"If I tell you I ask you tell no one , not even Dumbledore" Harry said wanting to talk about this with someone from the moment he had woken up. He wanted to know if he had made the right decision perhaps.

"I'd swear you an unbreakable vow,"

"I don't need that just your promise,"

"I promise," Ron replied waiting anxiously, Ginny herself had kept what she knew a secret.

"I had to kill myself to kill Voldemort. When he tried to kill me the first time he left some of himself in me. It was what made the connection between us. If I killed the part of him in me it would kill him for sure. I had hoped I would be strong enough to kill him with out that but deep down I always knew it would come to pass. I didn't mind it though, not with the thought everyone would be safe, that my kids would grow up happy,"

"Harry you should of told me about this. We could of found something, anything,"

"Hermione knew somewhat and she tried. She found nothing. I knew what I had to do and I don't regret it."

"And the promise with death?"

"Worked out better then I ever thought. When I saved Sirius…that feels like a lifetime ago already. Any way when I saved him she said that if I defeated Tom that she would give me a gift. I never knew what it was but I figured a gift from death had to be worth something so I took it. Ginny told me death brought everyone back to life."

"Yes and I don't know how to thank you or I guess death for that. I almost lost Hermione for good,"

"I'm sorry mate she okay now?"

"Yes she's fine. Dying to see you and everything. Any way what happened when you died? I mean did you really die and go to heaven and all that stuff? How'd you get back?"

"I got brought to um the Council of Order. It seems it was made up off all these powerful wizards and witches. Godric was there and Merlin. They wanted me to join them. I was going to but then Ginny showed up,"

"So that's where she went?"

"Yes and she begged me to come with her and I couldn't say no. I had some kind of fight with Merlin. He didn't want to let me leave but then this woman, Morgan La Fay showed up and told us to leave. Ginny is her heir it seems,"

"Ginny's the heir of Morgan La Fay?"

"Ay I'm a bit rusty on who she is do you know?"

"Very powerful. She was King Arthur's half sister I think. It fits though,"

"I guess so. Any way she allowed us to come back. And then my body needed to heal from the amount of magic I borrowed from you all. How is every one else's magic by the way? I'm afraid I may have taken to much."

"No it's fine. We were weak for a couple of days but we are all back to normal levels."

"Good I was afraid it would have some crazy side effects or something for you all,"

"Nope just you mate,"

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah when you going to ask Ginny to marry you?"

"Not yet mate. She needs to finish her last year of Hogwarts,"

"I don't know about you Harry but I would ask her before she goes back to Hogwarts."

"Why has she said anything?" Harry asked fearful.

"No but I know my sister and you as well. I'd ask her mate,"

"Ask what?" Ginny asked walking in with a tray of sandwiches.

"Um ask Ona for a book," Ron filled in quick to save himself and Harry.

Soon the three were eating a bantering back and forth. Eventually it was time for Ron to leave, so with hugs all around he left with Ginny.

* * *

"Dumbledore is here Harry. Are you sure you wish to speak to him?" Ginny asked Harry, it had been about a week in Pyrexia since Harry had seen Ron.

"Well not really but I need to let him know everything is alright. I mean I've already told Ron and my parents as well as Sirius and your parents. I think it's time he knows."

"Alright but if you want him to leave just tell me,"

"I will Gin," Harry said as Ginny opened the door and in strode the Headmaster, Ginny walking out and standing by the door.

"Professor," Harry said standing from his desk and shaking the man's hand.

"Harry Potter it is good to see you safe and looking well my boy. You gave many of us a big scare."

"I'm sorry Professor but I'm sure you will understand why when you leave today."

"Then you will tell me what has happen?"

"Of course though I'd rather the rest of the public not know,"

"Of course, of course my boy,"

"Thank you Professor,"

"Really Harry I think you have earned the right to call me Albus,"

"Professor,"

"Albus would do my boy,"

"Then Albus it is simple enough. There was apart of Voldemort in me and he couldn't die until I killed that part. I had hoped it wouldn't come to that. I had hoped that the power of all the heirs would be enough but during the battle I realized it would be enough just not to kill him directly but to do so to myself,"

"But you survived?"

"I was brought to a place called the Council of Order. They are like some kind of guardian angels for the world."

"And I presume they offered you a position with them,"

"They did. They promised me more then I could ever want. Safety for my family but then Ginny turned up,"

"Ah yes Ms. Weasley can be quite persassive."

"Very and my choice was clear. I was needed here with my family. Um Merlin wasn't to happy about that,"

"Merlin? Merlin the Great?"

"Yes of course. Godric was fine with it but they got into a row until Morgan La Fay showed up. Said Ginny was her heir and that we could both leave in peace so we did. My body had to recover from the over use of magic running through my veins. I didn't tell Any one else this so this is between us Professor,"

"To my grave,"

"It was torture that I don't think anyone can understand. My mind was awake mostly. I could hear every one but I couldn't move. It was like my body was stuck in battle, the adrenaline still rushing through my veins but I couldn't move. I thought I would go crazy. Until Ona brought my children to me,"

"Your children?"

"Yes they absorbed some of the extra magic I had allowing me to wake up,"

"And they?"

"Will be more powerful for it we believe. I mean just the other day I caught Anne levitating Jason,"

"Extraordinary. Hogwarts will never be the same,"

"About Hogwarts I have another favorite to ask,"

"Yes?"

"Ona's daughter Hali wishes to attend Hogwarts when she is the proper age. I know you have control over the list of students and I was wondering if perhaps you could add her?"

"You phrase it as if it is a question when we both know you have more control over that list then even I,"

"I know but it is always polite to ask," Harry said with a grin and Dumbledore laughed.

"I will have her name added when we return. Though I will need a last name and a guardian for the child while she is in out world,"

"Well then it will be Potter and I will be her guardian,"

"Alright my boy I will see to it. Anything else then?"

"No that is really all Albus,"

"When do you think you will be returning? I'm sure Mr. Weasley has told you about graduation?"

"Ay he has and I will be back for it. Still can't believe your letting us graduate. I mean we never even finished our tests?"

"There are all different types of tests my boy. Some in the class room others and more importantly outside of the classroom. And I do believe you've passed those with flying colors,"

"Well thank you Sir and I will look forward to it," Harry said shaking his hand good bye before he collapsed onto his bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Sorry it's short! I hate these middle needed chapters lol! Any way _

_What you have to look forward to:_

_Weddings of course! _

_Hogwarts!_

_Babies!_

_Death??_

_New beginings!_

_Evil?_

_Good?_

_  
We will see!! Thanks!_


	60. Graduation

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_I'm in school so I don't know when the next update will be but enjoy this. I know for the next couple of chapters there is gonna be some skipping around. Any ideas let me know! I may start another story about the kids and Harry when they are older very soon instead of continuing here._

"Harry it's to soon. Perhaps you should rest a few more days before we go back?" Ginny said as Harry finished packing the kids bags.

"Ginny I feel better then I have in years!" Harry said with a broad grin.

"But you are still hurt. What if your leg starts acting up again? Or what if,"

"What if nothing. I am going back. I miss everyone. You won't be able to keep them out of Pyrexia for much longer. I'm surprised you caught Fred and George when you did."

"Harry,"

"Ginny everything will be fine. Come on grab one of them and let's go say our good byes,"

"We haven't even planned out what we are going to do once we get back!"

"We can do that at the manor or the burrow! Come on Gin," Harry said as he grabbed his daughter and swung her onto his shoulders. "Come on Annie if we don't start walking now your mum will never let us go," Harry said with a laugh as Ginny tried to swat him as she grabbed Jason.

"All set then?" Hayden said as he shuck hands with Harry.

"All set. I'll have you all over for dinner in a few weeks. Start getting Hali use to my world," Harry said as Ona kissed his cheeks.

"Yes you silly boy! Now get going before I change my mind and don't let you leave," Ona said as Hali hugged Harry tight and Damien and his brother smiled at their godfather.

"Gin will you do the honors," Harry said showing the true signs of still being tired.

"Of course," Ginny replied as Harry took Jason from her and she transformed into the ritza and soon the couple and children and co disappeared.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Ona asked leaning against her husband.

"Of course he will be!"

* * *

"Hogwarts," Harry breathed in a sigh of relief when he stood outside the gates with his family. Images of the blood and death flashed across his eyes, remembering the day of the final battle. The destruction to the castle and its grounds had been fix and the castle has never looked better.

"Harry we could go back to the manor first,"

"No," Harry said quickly, "I need to be here. Take them," Harry said as he put both Jason and Anne on the ground and walked towards the gate. It was early morning, the sun was just rising and the air was cool. He placed his hand on the gate and it swung open to his touch.

"I understand," Harry whispered as he turned to Ginny.

"Don't come past the gate with the kids until I tell you it's alright,"

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Just don't leave them," Harry replied as he walked past the gate and onto the school grounds.

"Harry?" Ginny said worried as she watched him sink to his knees, his face looking as if he was in some sort of pain as a gold light surrounded him, it grew brighter and brighter and Ginny grew more worried as she could tell Harry was stopping himself from screaming in pain.

"HARRY PLEASE!" Ginny said going towards the gate.

"NO!" he roared but not at Ginny but at Jason who was walking towards the gate followed by Anne who both wanted to help him.

"NO!" he roared again as the gates slammed closed at his command keeping them out.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as the gold light exploded out of Harry and all over the castle grounds. He stayed still for what seemed like forever until he took a deep breath and pushed himself off the ground and slowly walked toward the gate and opened it and then once again falling down in front of his kids.

"Harry speak to me! Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she checked his pulse.

"I'm alright," he said with his eyes close as he tried to stand again.

"I knew it was to bloody soon! What the hell just happened? Are you in pain?"

"No not really. The castle needed my magic to finish rebuilding it self. I couldn't let the kids come through other wise it would of targeted them as well."

"Is it safe now?"

"Yes they should be fine."

"Really Harry, do you think anything normal can start happening to you," Ginny said as she helped him stand and walk around a bit.

"I'll be fine! We all will be. Let's keep this between us though. I don't want anyone else worrying,"

"Harry I'm sure the whole castle felt that,"

"Nah it wasn't so bad. Come on now let's get to the great hall. We can surprise everyone by being there,"

"You are to stubborn sometimes,"

"Oh I'm the stubborn on," Harry said carefully lifting Anne with a small smile.

"Yes you are," Ginny huffed.

* * *

"Come on Hermione I'm starving!" Ron said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull.

"Ron you better hurry! We need to go to Diagon Ally today and get our robes for graduation!"

"I promise I'll be quick!" Ron said as they walked into the great hall.

"Um Hermione is there a reason it is very loud in here," Ron asked as they stared in the room which held all the 7th year students who had come back to get ready for graduation and the professors.

"Ron! Ron!" yelled Seamus running over and patting Ron on the back and smile widely at Hermione.

"Seamus what's going on? Why's it so loud?" Hermione asked as she was pushing a book into her bag.

"It's Harry!" Seamus said excited.

"Harry?" Hermione said dropping her bag to the floor.

"He's back! He's in the middle of every one! He's alright!" Seamus said as he hurried back into the throng of people.

"Did you know he was coming back today!" Hermione yelled turning on Ron.

"No I didn't! I swear!" Ron replied as Hermione jumped into the sea of people, fighting her way towards Harry.

"Get out of my way!" Hermione said as she finally made it into the inner circle which seemed to have Lily, Ziz, James, Sirius, Dumbledore and Minerva protecting Harry, Ginny and the kids from the excitement.

"Let me through!" Hermione said as her father stepped aside to let his daughter pass.

"Hermione!" Harry said excited as he hugged his cousin, Hermione hugging him back.

"You git scaring us all like you have! I'm glad you're alright, you are alright right?"

"Of course," Harry said as he looked his cousin over with a wide grin.

"You alright? All healed?"

"I'm bloody well fine! Now if you want to escape this crew you will follow me. Ron and I need to go get our robes for this Sunday. You know about Sunday correct?"

"Yes. Ginny?"

"Go with them. The golden trio can use sometime together. I calm down this crew. Go,"

"Bloody people," Ron said finally having made it through.

"Took you long enough," Harry said with a chuckle as he kissed Ginny.

"I'll be back soon love,"

"I know you will be Harry. I'll have you for the rest of our lives,"

"Be good kids," Harry said as Hermione called Hedwig and the trio was gone. Ginny smiled, he was healing better then she could have hoped, now to deal with the crowd.

* * *

"What about this one?" Hermione asked as she came out of the dressing room in a knee length red dress.

"Hermione it's great! Get that one!" Ron said with Harry nodding in agreement.

"I'm not sure. Let me try on the gold one again," Hermione said as she walked back into her dressing room.

"Bloody girls," Ron whispered.

"I heard that!" Hermione yelled from the closed curtain.

They had all found their dress robes and the boys had bought dress pants and shirts for underneath, now Hermione was trying to find the perfect dress.

"Thank Godric Ginny doesn't need to do this till next year," Ron complained but with a small grin on his face.

"Plan all ready then?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Yup we grad then we're having dinner in the great hall and I'm going to ask her,"

"Sounds good mate," Harry said as the curtain opened once again and Hermione walked out. This happened several more times before she had finally decided on a red dress with gold trimming. "Perfectly Gryffindor," to quote Ron.

Graduation was positively a wonderful event for all to witness. The days leading up to it even better for Harry to reconnect with all of his friends.

"Harry can we ask you a favor?" Neville asked as he sat next to Luna their hands intertwined.

"Course mate what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well you see I asked Luna to marry me," Neville started.

"And I said yes," added Luna.

"And well Luna has asked Ginny to be her maid of honor and I was wondering if you would be my best man,"

"Neville I'd be honored mate."

"You sure I mean I would understand if you didn't want to,"

"Neville you're my best mate,"

"Ron?"

"Ron's my brother and my best mate. Neville I'll be happy to do it. Do you know when?"

"Well not for another year at least. I mean Luna still has one more year of school," Neville said with a wide grin as he kissed her.

* * *

Harry got the chance to speak to his parents and his sister. He finally got to spend more time with his family then he could ever remember something over due. Then the fateful day came when he crossed the small stage, shaking all the hands of his professor's and receiving his diploma. The crowds had stood up and applauded non stop, shouts for him to give a speech continued through out the whole ceremony until Dumbledore stood on the stage.

"A grand day in deed. I know many of our students, former and the like would like to have Harry Potter speak. I invite him now at this time to do so" Dumbledore said as the crowed of people screamed in excitement as Harry stared horrified at the headmaster.

"Well go on Harry!" Hermione said.

"I don't know what to say," Harry said in real panic.

"Speak from the heart Harry," Neville said

"Mate you killed Voldemort. Come on your public waits!" Ron said as Harry stood slowly and walked to the stage and after amplifying his voice he waited for the crowd to quite. This would be the first time he spoke in public with press present since his return.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome," Harry said taking a deep breath, speaking from the heart.

"I never thought I would make it to this day. Well I guess I must thank you all for waiting for me," Harry said as the crowd applauded.

"No really thank you. Now at least I can tell my kids I made it through Hogwarts though we all know I missed more class then anyone else. You see when I say I never thought I make it I mean it. Seven years ago I joined Hogwarts with no knowledge of the this world. I had no friends and no family to look to for help and through these seven years I have made life long friends who became my family. And found some family I never knew and thought lost for ever. We've seen very dark days my friends. Instead of hiding from them we banded together as Hogwarts as friends and family and fought for what was right. Evil is not gone, though for now we have faced the worst of it. I just hope if the time should ever come again that we can stand together as friends and fight. But today we celebrate our achievements and plan for our future. A future not possible if we had not all stood and fought." Harry finished as the crowd stood and applauded and Harry went back to his seat.

It took several moments for the crowd to stop cheering and the press to stop writing his words that soon would be printed in every paper in the Wizarding world.

"Now if I may," Dumbledore said standing up with his wand out.

"I present to you the next generation of Wizard and Witches to the Wizarding World!"

* * *

"Hermione can I speak to you?" Ron asked as Hermione was looking off into space as they sat in the Great Hall with a feast in front of them. People walking by ever so often to congratulate them and ask for Harry's autograph.

"Not now Ron," Hermione said.

"What's wrong with you? You've been moody all day!" Ron said letting it slip before he could catch himself.

"Moody! How dare you!" Hermione said getting up.

"Hermione I didn't mean it!" Ron shouted as she stormed off.

"You best go after her mate," Harry said as Ron nodded and ran after her. He watched her walk into the girls bathroom in the hallway and followed after her.

"Hermione," Ron said looking at the closed stall. "Open the door,"

"Ronald go away,"

"Hermione come on open. Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I'm sorry," Ron said as she did opened the latch and the door, Ron noticed right away she had been crying.

"Hermione love what's wrong. Is it what I said?" Ron said so devastated that he could mess this night up so badly.

"No Ron I'm sorry,"

"Love what's wrong?"

"Ron it's nothing,"

"Nothing my arse. What is it love,"

"I don't want to tell you,"

"Please Hermione,"

"You won't love me anymore," Hermione said looking away from Ron.

"I will always love you no matter what,"

"Ron I tried dark magic," Hermione said as if waiting to be struck where she stood.

"Hermione?" Ron said confused.

"I tried to summon my parents back from the dead, the Grangers. Ron I've missed them so much I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted to make sure they are okay and that they are happy for me and all my decisions. Ron please say something," Hermione said as Ron started laughing.

"Oy Hermione I'm sorry. It's just that I could never stop loving you. I wouldn't care if you used the death curse or more. Hermione I'm sorry it didn't work,"

"Ron I'm scared. I mean since my parents died I've had a purpose and a mission. Help kill Voldemort before he kills us. I could research, I could plan and organize. What do I do now? What am I suppose to do?"

"Hermione you can do anything you bloody want to! I mean I won't doubt if you don't become minister of magic one day!"

"Ron stop being foolish!"

"Hermione why must you have such a low opinion of yourself! I'm telling you one day you will be minister of magic! I bet you dinner,"

"Ron,"

"Hermione do you realize we are in the bathroom that Harry and I saved you from," Ron said after a moment of silence.

"Yes. I wouldn't be surprise if they don't put a plaque here one day. The Golden Trio formed because of an over grown troll,"

"Don't forget the part about that red head being a right prat,"

"Can never forget that," Hermione said her eyes drying.

"Hermione I was going to ask you this in the great hall but it just seems more appropriate that I do it here. I mean this is when I first realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"That day when I realized what I done. I mean I almost got you killed. But when you told Professor McGonagall that lie well I said to myself one day I'm going to marry that girl. I mean later on I would become a jealous prat but I knew I loved you and that one day you would love me."

"Ron what are you getting at," Hermione said as she watched him get on one knee in his dress robes and all and pull out a small black box opening it.

"Hermione Jane Granger Black can I ask you to please marry me and become my wife. I can't promise to always be smart, or to have a lot of money but I can promise to love you no matter what,"

"Ron,"

"Hermione if you're going to say no," Ron started.

"Shh now listen. I knew I loved you since the day we meant on the train. Why do you think I was so upset that day? I never thought you would love me. I never thought we'd be anything but friends but life changes you've shown me that,"

"Hermione,"

"Yes Ron, yes I will marry you," Hermione said as Ron slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, their lips locking.

"I guess we're gonna have to tell everyone now huh?" Hermione said with a bit of a laugh as Ron continued to kiss her.

"You mean we need to return and tell every one huh?"

"Well unless you didn't tell Sirius," Hermione replied.

"I'm not suicidal Hermione," Ron said as he hugged her once more and interlocking their hands they left the bathroom where their friendship had formed long ago.

* * *

"Three cheers!" Harry yelled as every smiled and clinked glasses in celebration not only of their graduation but also the newly engaged couple.

"You best not hurt her mate other wise I think Sirius will kill you," Harry said to Ron.

"Ha that is assuming that Hermione leaves anything behind," Ginny said holding Anne on her hip.

"Where is Jason?" Harry asked.

"Your da took him. I think Sirius and him took the boys for an adventure," Ginny said with a chuckle as she passed off Anne to Harry.

"So what's next Potter?" Draco asked walking over with his arm around Susan.

"We continue to rebuild! I'm looking forward to building a new home for my family," Harry said.

"And a wonderful home it will be. Oy Harry I forgot to tell you they want us to work for the ministry," Ron said.

"Not yet mate. For now I'm raising my kids. Right Anne! We're going to building a real big house for mummy and make it perfect for when she is done with school."

"You will come here wont you Harry?" Ginny asked leaning against him.

"Every weekend love! And every night if need be,"

"Love you Harry,"

"Love you to Gin!"

_Please Review Thanks!_


	61. A New Start

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_This is the last chapter. New story will start up soon! So keep your eye out for it! _

"Home!" Harry said with a smile as he walked into Griffin Manor with Ginny in hand.

"Here Harry let me put these two down to sleep," Lily said following in after her son with Anne in one hand while James held Jason.

"Thanks mum," Harry said as he went and sat down in the living room as the inflow of people poured into his house, family and friends.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Fine love, just fine."

"So when is the wedding?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione walked in, all smiles.

"Oh no clue I guess we are going to have to plan that," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I have some money saved up," Ron said proudly.

"Oy Weasley you're not paying for the wedding! I am!" Sirius said as he stumbled into the room, slightly drunk.

"Sirius," Ron started.

"It's my only daughter mate. I'm paying! Its going to be the best wedding this island has ever seen!"

"Let's get this party started!" yelled Fred Weasley as he and George both pulled out their wands and music started blasting.

"Turn that bloody crap down!" Snape said with a hint of a smile as Remus and Ara walked in.

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked.

"Already in bed. No worries we figured this would happen so we put up charms to keep the noise out upstairs," Remus said.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he laughed and the party continued at the manor.

* * *

In the morning Harry woke up in his bed with Ginny lying beside him.

"Gin," Harry whispered.

"Five more minutes," she replied.

"Have you gotten all your school supplies? We can go today if you want. You have to go back to school in less then a week,"

"Harry,"

"Come on Gin. It'll be fun. We can have fun and spend some alone time together. I'm going to get dressed then see who I can get to watch the kids,"

"Fine. I'll be dressed when you get back," Ginny yawned as she laid her head back on the pillow.

Harry went and took a shower and then nudging Ginny one more time to get up he went in search of a babysitter.

"Bloody hell," Ginny said as she walked into the shower, the cruel water waking her up.

* * *

"Are you sure this okay?" Ginny asked later when Harry returned, she was in a pair of jeans and a red blouse.

"Yes Ginny. Ron said he'd take care of them while we are gone."

"But,"

"He is their godfather Gin,"

"I know. I just not sure if you and I should be wondering around yet. I mean things are still being rebuilt and you are still healing."

"I'm healed Ginny now lets go before you change your mind!" Harry said with a chuckle as he changed forms and they where gone.

The day went very nice for the two young adult as they picked up all of Ginny's supplies from Diagon Ally that was still in the mix of rebuilding.

"Ginny I wanted to talk to…what look at this! It's still rubbish! Why haven't the twins rebuilt yet?" Harry asked Ginny as they walked past the spot where the twins' store had once stood.

"Well there hasn't been much time Harry. Getting things back together at Hogwarts first then helping at home, with the twins and then you know them they have been rebuilding other communities and all. Felt that since they made it through the war they had to give back and all. Plus they looking to buy the store in Hogsmead from Zonko's to have the passage and if they do that they won't have enough to rebuild here yet."

"That's crazy! I'll give them the money!"

"Harry," Ginny said watching him get worked up.

"Ginny their work is very important to me. During the hard times people need to laugh and they did that. Did they buy Zonko's yet?"

"They are still in negotiations. Zonko's got hit hard during the battle but the owners don't want to sell just yet."

"Ginny can we go to Hogsmead," Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"I won't be able to talk you out of this will I?"

"Nope," Harry replied.

"Alright then," Ginny replied as Harry shrunk the last of their bags, went to the bank and they left the ally.

* * *

"Oh just in time for dinner dears," Molly said as Harry and Ginny arrived back in the manor.

"Molly you didn't have to cook dinner," Harry said smelling her delicious food on the oven.

"Cooking keeps me busy. Watch out for the twins at the table. Their deal with Zonko's fell through. They now are either sulking or playing pranks on every one," Molly said bemused.

"I'll talk to them," Harry said with a mad look in his eyes.

"What does he have up his sleeves Ginny?"

"Oh you'll find out either before or after dinner mum no worries."

* * *

"Oy Fred! George can you come with me please," Harry said catching them in the middle of setting a prank up on the dinner table.

"Bit busy mate," George said as he waved his wand casting a spell on one of the chairs.

"Please it is very important,"

"Fine, fine," Fred said as he lowered his wand and the twins followed Harry to the muggle room which was empty at the moment.

"So what's up with you two? I was down in Diagon Ally today and saw you haven't rebuilt yet!"

"Haven't had time and well we where trying to buy Zonko's but some bloody bastard bought it today!" George said rather angry. The brothers had invested a lot of time into trying to get the owners to sell to them.

"Yeah we've been trying to buy it since the war ended. He wouldn't sell with the money we had. Prime real estate he says. So we decided to try and sell our plot in Diagon Ally to get Zonko's and now no Zonko's!" Fred interjected.

"Well I did want to give you guys this," Harry said nonchalant as he pulled a key out of his pocket and placed it in Fred's hand.

"What? You bloody rebuild our store in Diagon Ally?" Fred asked looking at the key.

"Hmmm perhaps I'll make you guess what it's for."

"Harry you can't hand us a key and say guess!" George said like their friend was crazy.

"Well see," Harry said walking out of the room, with a smile on his face, he may have just pulled one over on the twins.

* * *

Dinner was over with small casualties. Sirius had been turned into a rabbit and Lily ended up with Blue hair.

"Well I have an announcement," Charlie said with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"I'm getting married! Tonks and I!" Charlie said with a big smile as the whole family clapped.

"Hahah nice Charlie. I have an announcement as well! Fleur and I are getting married as well!" Bill said.

"Three of my boys engaged! How wonderful!" Molly said at that exact point Harry's chair lifted off high into the air.

"Oy bloody hell what's going on!" Harry said as he tried to move but found himself stuck to the chair.

"Not letting you down mate till you tell us what the key goes to," Fred said in a matter of fact tone.

"Your suppose to guess!" Harry replied like a little kid whose fun got ruined.

"Hey let him down! Fred! George!" Ginny said turning the same shade of red as her mother.

"Not till he tells us what this bloody key goes to!" George replied.

"Oy Fred were did you get this key?" James said taking it and looking at it like it was gold and to him it was.

"Your son! And he is not coming down till we know what it is for!"

"The two of you call yourselves our prodigies and you've never seen this key!" James said with a smile as he gave Sirius and Remus a look.

"Harry how did you pull this off?" James yelled up to his son.

"Seems the scar and a load of galleons can gets you lots of things!" Harry said, annoyed that he was still in the air.

"Some one want to explain?" George asked.

"It's they key to Zonko's!" Sirius said with happiness.

"WHAT!" both twins shouted.

"But some one bought it!" Fred said

"Yeah well it was me! I figured this way you guys can have two shops instead of one. One in the ally and the other in Hogsmead," shouted Harry.

"Harry your bloody insane! We can't pay you back!" George said.

"Silent partner remember? Just make me a promise!"

"Anything oh noble one!" Fred said with a chuckle, not believing they where going to own Zonko's.

"When the kids are in school and they discover the passage you don't let them wander too much!"

"Of course of course!" they replied.

"Now get me down!"

* * *

"Ginny,"

"Yes Harry,"

"I wanted to talk with you about what we're going to do now,"

"Harry?"

"What I mean Ginny is I don't want us to live in the manor for the rest of our lives."

"Oh thank Godric. I mean don't get me wrong Harry but I didn't want to live here for the rest of my life. It's wonderful but not a home for me."

"Not me either Ginny so I had an idea. You know there is a lot of land surrounding your parent's home. I want to buy it and build a bunch of houses for every one in the family. Make it like a little neighborhood except we're all related in a way!"

"Harry, that's a great idea! I mean having mum around all the time maybe a little bonkers but she'd be any way."

"I'm glad you like the idea Ginny. I figured the kids and I can live here this year why you are at school and I can get the houses built. I've always wanted to build my own house," Harry said sounding like the kid that he never got to be.

"Sounds like a plan Harry. Now can we go get some sleep after your antics with the twins I am exhausted."

"I can't help they praise me!"

"Shut it Harry!" Ginny said laugh as they headed to bed.

* * *

The rest of the week the family and friends of Harry Potter relaxed. Harry worked out the homes with every one and they would start building in three weeks. Every one was very excited about it. Neville, Draco and Ron even decided to put off joining the real world until their houses where done.

"Ron I don't know if taking a year off is a good idea. I mean what if…"

"Hermione I'll be fine. I want to do this, Harry wants to do this and I want to help him. Any way this way we'll have a house. We won't have to live in Griffin Manor for ever!"

"Ron?"

"Hermione you are meant to do great things. I on the other hand am meant to do this for now. And maybe in a year a new opportunity will present it self."

"Fine, fine. Just don't get mad if I work too much,"

"Hermione none of us would be alive if you didn't work too much!" Ron said with a laugh.

The day came when Harry escorted Ginny back to the train station.

"Harry are you sure this is okay?" Ginny asked.

"Of course it is. Now go and kick ass in your last year. Keep some type of eye on Rose and Scarlet. Don't let my Da or Sirius corrupt them to much."

"I'll see you in two weekends?"

"Of course Gin. I love you! I will see you soon."

"Love you Harry," Ginny said as she kissed him and the kids good by and got on the train. She found the compartment that Luna was in and sat down with her.

"First year we don't have to worry about anything," Luna said with a smile.

"How boring," replied Ginny with a chuckle as they already heard pandemonium in the hall way caused by James and Sirius.

"Bloody freakin hell," Ginny said as she stood up and as head girl had to save the little first years from the great scary teachers.

"Weird huh?" Neville said to Harry later that day as the boys sat around the kitchen table look the plans over to start building.

"Yeah. Haven't ever been apart from Ginny this long by choice," Harry said.

"No worries mates. Lets get these houses built for our women folk and families," Ron said with a smile.

"Boys,"

"Hey Blaise!" Harry said as she walked in with a tray of cookies.

"Harry, Trey just wrote and wanted to let you know every one arrived at Hogwarts just fine."

"Oh great. It was really nice of Hooch to let him stay on and help instruct," Harry replied as he took a bite of cookie.

"Yes. He's not sure what he wants to yet and this is a great thing to keep him busy. He told you to write if you need help with any of the building right?" Blaise asked.

"Of course of course. What are you up to for the night?"

"Oh well the girls and I are going to make dinner. Give Molly a break for a change. Any way she went back to the Burrow to continue to clean it up. Then Hermione has us all job hunting,"

"Of course she would," Ron replied with a chuckle.

"Call you lot for dinner," Blaise said as she left the room.

"Well now how we going to pay for all this?" Ron asked as he looked at the different blue prints they had drawn up.

"Easy enough I have more then enough money to do all of this,"

"Harry I'm not taking charity!" Ron said.

"Not charity mate. Think of it as a good investment. This way we are all close is ever there be a need."

"Yeah alright, alright." Ron replied still not happy about the fact.

* * *

"So how is school going?" Harry asked as Ginny and him walked along Hogsmead, Jason and Anne in their stroller.

"Fine, just weird not having the rest of you here. That and not having a man maniac trying to kill us all," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Hmm yes very nice not having to worry about that," Harry replied.

"Did you start building yet?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet but we did just finish the blue prints. We're going to start next week,"

"That's wonderful Harry! How are these two behaving?"

"Very well actually. Miss you though,"

"Oh I'm sure," Ginny replied as she looped her arm into Harry's.

"Gin can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, he was going to wait but the separation reminded him why he needed to do this today.

"Of course Harry,"

"Well I know it's maybe not the most romantic moment but to me it is. Being here with just you and the kids makes everything that has happened in the past years worth it. It makes this moment possible. I guess what I'm trying to say Ginny is well once you graduate and everything do you think you could become my wife?" Harry said as Ginny stopped walking.

"Harry,"

"I know we are young Ginny and perhaps this is selfish of me. I just love you so much and don't think because we are married you can't continue with your life. I have no problem staying home, doing the cooking and cleaning. I just want us to be happy as a family,"

"Harry how could you think I'd say no! Of course I will marry you." Ginny said turning into him and kissing him like both their lives depended on it and when they stopped Ginny looked up to Harry and said , "So whose going to tell my family."

_And it is done for now! The sequal will continue soon. I'm really sick right now so sorry if some of it isn't perfect! PLEASE REVIEW! Any ideas for this story or another story you may want to see me right please just let me know!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	62. One Year

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_So I totally lied but not on purpose! This really is the last chapter before the new story starts. It'll becalled Can you see the silver lining?_

_Enjoy!_

The year had passed by faster then any one expected. By the time Ginny and Luna had graduated all the houses that Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco had been working on were done.

Harry had healed, not perfectly for no one could go through the experiences that he had with out a few nightmares and scars but he had the thing he had always wanted, love. He had his parents, a sister, godparents, friends, a woman he loved and loved him back and two growing children. Not much more could make him happier.

Harry was waiting along with other friends and family to pick Ginny and co up from the train station.

"So glad this year is over mate," Harry said to Neville as he waited for Luna. The two of them where moving into together today. Their wedding was going to be in a week.

"Yeah me too. Can't wait to see their faces when they move in," Neville said excited.

"Ha yes they haven't seen them since Christmas. Wait till they see how we changed the inside. Did you take to Mr. Lovegood?"

            "Yup he helped me move the press over to the new house. He's quite excited about it."

            "Good she deserves it," Harry replied.

"Yup, oh good here comes the train," Neville said as the Hogwarts express pulled up the platform and students started pilling out.

"HARRY!" Rose Potter yelled at seeing her brother. At the sound of his name everyone on the platform started towards Harry.

"Look! Look it's Harry Potter!"

"The boy who lived!"

            "The man who saved the wizarding world!"

"Uh-oh" Rose mouthed.

            "Um Neville,"

"I'll make sure they get back alright! You best go before they start ripping your cloths again!"

            "Thanks mate! Bring her to Ron's" Harry said as he apparented away. Since his defeat of Tom Riddle any time he is in the public and spotted everyone gathers to thank him, celebrate him. He hoped a year later it would have calmed down sum, seems he was wrong.

* * *

  "Hermione you look great!" Ron said as they sat in the comfort of their new home. They had both finish officially moving in a week ago.

            "Are you sure? I mean this interview is very important if I want to get this job!"

"They'd be barmy not to choose you!"

            "Ron I barley finished my last year at Hogwarts. I may not even qualify,"

"Well then you will have to explain to them that you where having more hands on experience. You know helping defeat Voldemort and all!"

            "Oh Ron what will we do if I don't get this job,"

"Hermione I hate to point out but you do realize if you don't work it isn't the worst thing in the world right now. I mean I can work for the twins and you do have an entire fortune at your finger tips,"

            "Ron I don't want to depend on that. I want to contribute to society."

"Alright love then go to your interview, kick some arse and I'll see you at the Burrow for dinner?"

            "Sounds good, if I'm late apologize for me will you?"

"No problem now go while I go wake the Potter twins!"

            "Okay Ron. I'm sure they are going to be excited that Ginny is going to be home and they get to see Chris tonight."

            "Yes. Good luck!"

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said as she went to the fire place and disappeared. Ron looked around the home he helped built. The down stairs had their sitting room, kitchen and dinning room. The second floor had three other rooms, for now for guests but Ron hoped in the future for their own children.

            "Harry where's Ginny?" Ron said as his friend walked through his front door.

"Neville will make sure she gets here. People saw me and then you know what happens next,"

            "You really shout start going out in a disguise,"

"I may have to," Harry replied as Anne and Jason came running into the room.

            "Any problems?" Harry asked picking up Anne and giving her a little toss into the air before placing her back down.

            "None at all. Well nothing unusual," Ron said with a laugh as Harry collapsed onto Ron's couch. Anne and Jason walked over to a pile of blocks and started building.

            "You alright mate?"

"Yes of course. Couldn't be happier actually. Hermione on her interview?"

            "Yeah barmy that one! Afraid she won't get it."

"She's Hermione of course she would worry."

            "Yeah well she'll get it, and then we'll finally get married," Ron said, Hermione and him decided to get married next Halloween in honor of when they had become friends. As well as take away the association of James and Lily's death from that date…well that was Hermione's thought.

            "Door bell," Ron said as he shouted it was open, in walked Ginny.

"Hello love!" Harry said as she kissed him hello as Ron made some gagging noises and then said hello to Jason and Anne.

            "Sorry about not being able to stay. Where is Neville and all?"

"He  took Luna to their house. Draco is showing everyone else to their new houses as we speak I figured you would want to show me ours,"

            "You figured correct. Ron do you mine if the twins stay a bit longer?"

"Nah I'll bring them to dinner. I enjoy the runts company," Ron said as Harry took Ginny's arm and they left Ron's house.

* * *

            "To our convenience we are located right next door," Harry said as the walked up the next house  and pulled out a pair of keys and handed Ginny one.

            "When you turn the key say La Fay," Harry said as Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Well I had to figure out some way to pay her back,"

            "Alright, alright," Ginny said as she gave the outside of the house a once over, three stories, brown outside with white shudders and flower boxes. She twisted the key, said La Fay and opened the door.

            "Harry it's wonderful," Ginny said looking around the inside of the house in amazement.

            "This is the living room. I hope you don't mind but I got us a television and phone. All the houses have them, we can use the phones to communicate. Do you like the color? And the floors?"

            "It's wonderful," Ginny said, the walls a light blue with dark wooden floors. There were pictures of their families and friends hung up on the walls. Dark blue couches and wooden chairs furnished the room with a two end tables and one big low table in the middle.

            "And looks there is the kitchen and dinning room. Now come upstairs I'll show you the bed rooms and all."

            "Harry you did all this?"

"Well Hermione and Blaise helped me decorate. I'm not very color coordinate I learnt. Alright this is Jason's room," Harry said opening the first door near the stairs on the second floor. Inside was a big boy's bed with a siding to keep Jason from falling out. The room was a dark red and covered with toy broomsticks. Half the room was covered with toys and the other half with kid books.

            Harry then showed her Anne's room which was gold and red and covered with little lions. Like her brothers room is was half toys and half books.

            "Oh Harry your going to spoil them rotten aren't you?"

"Most likely, yes I am," Harry said with a chuckle, "Now come see our room."

            "You mean we won't be sleeping in separate rooms?" Ginny said innocently.

"Well if you want to,"

            "Harry I'm kidding,"

"Oh right, of course. Well ours is right here. Across and a little ways down from them. There is the kids bathroom by the way for when they are older. There is another down stairs and another upstairs. There is three more rooms up there. I figure when Anne and Jason are older and if they have any younger brother or sisters they can move to those rooms so the younger ones can be closer to us."

            "Always thinking ahead Harry," Ginny said as she opened the door to their room. The room was a dark green with a large bed in the middle. Two desk in the room, a large closet and dresser.

            "Harry the walls are bare?" Ginny said surprised.

"I figured you'd want to decorate in here. I painted it green because I know it's your favorite color. Your brother still can't understand that just so you know. There is a sepereate bathroom in here for us. So I don't have to worry about the kids walking in on me when my charms are down or anything,"

            "Harry,"

"Yeah Gin?"

            "It's perfect. The entire house is perfect! Thank you,"

"Ginny you don't,"

            "Harry I really do love it," Ginny said kissing him hard on the mouth. "Hopefully when we are a bit older we can fill all the rooms in this house."

            "I'd like that Gin,"

"I'm glad mum isn't upset with me for coming to stay here till we are married."

            "Yes well as long as we sleep in separate rooms,"

"Harry we can just lie,"

            "Ginny I don't want your mum hitting me with a skillet or any of your brothers cutting off my well family jewels."

            "Harry I'll never understand how you defeated Riddle and my family still scares you,"

            "I'll sleep in one of the spares rooms till we plan our wedding and this way it's more special and you can decorate in piece."

            "Oh fine. Well let me unpack and change so we can get over to the Burrow,"

"Alright I'll be down with the television then,"

            "Be down in a few,"

"Kay," Harry said as went down, sat on the couch and turned the television on. A half hour later Ginny came down in a black skirt with a red shirt.

            "Right down huh?" Harry said with a laugh as Ginny grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

            "Remember Mr. Potter I did grow up with six brothers,"

"I can never forget. To the Burrow then? Floo or walk?"

            "Walk it was too cold in the winter to really appreciate your creation,"

"Not just mine but then lets go," Harry said as they left the house and walked towards the Burrow which was at the center of the rest of the homes.  As they approached Ginny could see the three long tables already set up for the festivities.

            "Everyone coming tonight?"

"Of course," Harry said as Ginny pushed open the door to the Burrow.

            "GINNY!" Molly yelled running and hugging her daughter.

"Have you been eating right? You need to eat more!" Molly said. "Come help in the kitchen,"

            "Mum's going a bit crazy with just Scarlet going to live here," Ron said walking by and handing Harry a butter beer.

            "Jason and Anne?"

"With Zizi and Lily out back. Keeping Sirius and James from letting them fly by themselves,"

            "They do realize that they just turning three in a month,"

"Well you try explaining that. No worries Zizi and Lily will keep the grounded,"

            "Of course. Hermione back yet?"

"Nope but every one else is here. Better start making your rounds," Ron said.

            "Will in a sec. Have you given any thoughts to the offer you got?"

"Not yet, after I hear about Hermione I'll talk to her about it. How about you?"

            "Not yet wanted to talk to Ginny about it too. Let me know when she gets back," Harry said downing the last of his drink and jumping into the crazy mix that was his family.

            "Harry! Sorry again about the train," Rose said as she hugged her brother.

"No worries Rose. I'm getting use to it."

            "Oy Harry!" Scarlet said running up and hugging him.

"How you doing Scarlet?"

            "Pretty good. Weird not having to train and battle evil all and take test that I will tell you!"

            "I'm sure! How are Bobby and Mark doing?"

"Oh fine. They both here somewhere. Mark is getting to know Professor Snape a bit more while Bobby and Rose have been causing trouble."

            "And I'm sure that is due to my father's influence,"

"Of course it is!" Lily said walking in with Anne on her hip. "You can grow a man but never his mentality!"

            "Snape here?"

"Yes out back with Janet and Tim,"

            "Good. Did Dumbledore and the other professors arrive yet?"

"No but they will be here by dinner," Lily said.

            "Alright" Harry agreed and he continued to say hello to every one, glad to have every one under one roof. It was on this date the year before that he had defeated Voldemort. In honor if Dumbledore decided it would be the last day of classes for the school, just for this year though.

            "Harry!" Arthur Weasley called.

"How is it going Minister?" Harry asked with a smile.

            "Oh very good my boy, very good! Just wanted to let you know the bill on werewolves has passed thanks to your speech the other day."

            "Oh it had to do a lot more with Remus I think sir but thank you any way. Is Remus here?"

            "Out back with Ara and the babies. Cute little things. Every one in the office can't get enough of them. I think Fred and George took Alec out back actually. Better go check on them," Arthur said getting up and heading to the back just as Harry caught Susan coming out of the floo.

            "Sorry I'm late," Susan said as Harry helped brush her off.

"Just on time. Haven't even started dinner yet. How is the internship going?"

            "Great! I can't wait to be a healer. It's wonderful working in the hospital and not on the battle field,"

            "I'm sure you're doing wonderful work Susan. How many more years till your done with the apprenticeship?"

            "Two more. I'm moving through it quickly so that's good. The girls in the kitchen?"

            "Yup," Harry said as Trey came over and gave Harry a half hug.

"How is it going Trey?"

            "Good Harry! Good! Actually I wanted to let you know that I'm taking Blaise on a trip for the next couple of months."

            "Where to?"

"Around the world I think. I'm letting you know just incase the heirs need to get together or something."

            "No worries Trey. You'll be back for Ron and Hermione's wedding I hope?"

"Of course that's why we are leaving  after dinner tonight,"

            "Do you need any money?"

"Not at all Harry. Just keep an eye on the house for me?"

            "Always, Harry replied with a laugh as Trey went off to bother Percy.

* * *

            "Hermione your back! Did you get the job?" Ron asked as she walked through the front door, Hermione had a small smile on her face.

            "I take that as a yes?" Ron said.

"That's a yes!" Hermione said as Ron cheered and kissed her.

            "WEASLEY YOU'RE NOT MARRIED YET!" Sirius said as he changed into a dog and Ron found himself running out back.

            "SIRIUS BLACK DON'T HURT YOUR FUTURE SON IN LAW" Zizi yelled after her husband.

            "You got it?" Harry said coming up and hugging his friend.

"Yup!" Hermione said, "I start next Monday!"

            "Well Ms. Unspeakable as long as you don't go around with any prophecies about me we'll be good!"

            "Oh Harry what are the chances of that happening again,"

"Hope your right Hermione! Hope your right!"

* * *

            "Toast! Toast! Toast!" Fred and George Weasley started chanting as the food was laid out and the feast was about the begin.

            "Come on Harry you may as well say a few words," Ginny said nudging Harry to stand.

            "I hate public speaking," Harry said as he got up and the twins and every one else cheered.

            "Alright, alright you ruddy lot! You'd think me buying you Zonko's would mean you'd leave me alone!" Harry said as the twins booed, their respective girl friends smacking them hard.

            "Alright not much to say. A year ago our lives where changed for the better. A year ago each and every one of us fought for something we loved and believed in. We fought for the good that is in every one. A year ago the greatest evil of our time was defeated and though you may like to say it was by me I can not take that honor. For that honor should go to each and every one of you for with out you I would not have been able to do what had been needed. A year ago we finished with war and killing and now lets hope we know peace so that the new generation of Hogwarts can well take Defense Against the Dark Arts and not have to fear if they don't learn this spell they may end up on the opposite end of it. So enough of my talking! Let's eat this food before Sirius and Ron starve!" Harry said as every one clapped and hugged each other.

            Harry sat back in his seat and watched, this is what he had fought for, he just wondered how long it could all stay this good.

_Next story will start soon I hope. I may write one shots of the weddings or I may include them in the story. Or both! We shall see!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! Because I swear this time it's the last chapter....unless you want me to make the last chapter Harry and Ginny's wedding instead of a oneshot?_


	63. One Shot, RonHermione's Wedding

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_First one shot! Hermione and Ron's Wedding! Next Ginny and Harrys then the new story! Sorry!_

            "Hermione wake up!" Ginny said nudging her friend hard then ruthlessly ripping off the sheets.

            "Ginny just a few more minutes,"

"Seriously Ronald is getting to be a bad influence on you! Now I don't know if you remember or not but today is Halloween…you know your wedding day!" Ginny said with a smirk and Hermione jumped straight out of bed.

            "Today is my wedding day! Why didn't my alarm go off? And my head is killing me."

"I shut off! Drink this, you have a hangover. Now come on down stairs to eat breakfast."

            "What did we do last night," Hermione said as she stood up and followed Ginny downstairs which was alive with noise.

            "Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"I remember us going to the bar and the boys being there. I then remember my mum turning my da into a monkey and Ron and Harry making a run for it."

            "Yup and then we drank some more as we planned our revenge on my brothers,"

"And that's where I must of left of," Hermione said with a chuckle as they pushed open the door into the kitchen which was filled.

            "Morning Hermione," all the women coursed as they pulled up a chair for her at the kitchen table. They where in Ron and Hermione's home while the boys where staying at Ginny and Harry's. The wedding was going to be behind the Burrow.

            "Hermione eat up! We have to get you ready!" Zizi said as she push a plate of food in front of her daughter.

            "I thought we where not making this a big deal," Hermione said.

"We aren't. If we where making it a big deal you'd know," Scarlet said with a chuckle.

            "Where is Lily and mum?" Ginny asked Fleur.

"Went to go check on the boys," Fleur replied in a whisper.

* * *

 "UP! UP! All of you! James Potter! Sirius Black! Get up! Ronald Weasley!"

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron and Harry said together as they sat up to see both their mums standing in the room where all the men had passed out.

            "Where is Arthur and Remus?" Molly said.

"Burrow," Bill Weasley said, holding his head.

            "I left some hang over potions on the kitchen table. You best get ready or all of you will for ever be sleeping on the couches of your respective homes," Lily said.

            "You have two hours!" Molly replied and at that the two angry red heads left.

"Remind me mate why we did that last night?" Ron asked Harry.

           "Don't remember. Come on we best get those potions before everyone else," Harry said pulling himself up then Ron, wondering towards the kitchen. Luckily Dobby came over from the Burrow and had cooked them all breakfast.

            "Let's get you ready Ron," Harry said after they both downed the potion.

* * *

"Hermione you look wonderful!" Ginny said as they stood in front of a floor length mirror. Hermione's hair was pinned up with a few loose curls in the back. She had on a short white dress with lace sleeves and a simple pair of white heals.

            "Thank you Ginny. Think in a month this will be you." Hermione said.

"Today is your day Hermione and no one else's. I'm so glad your going to be my sister-in-law."

            "As am I Ginny. I'm nervous. I never thought I'd be married this early in my life."

"He makes you happy right?"

            "Of course!" Hermione replied.

"Then you're doing the right thing!"

"Can I come in?" Zizi asked at the door.

            "Of course," both girls replied as Zizi walked in.

"Oh Hermione you look wonderful!" Zizi replied.

            "So do you mum," Hermione said to Zizi who was dressed in a simple black dress.

"Well let me finish getting reading. We'll leave in about a half hour Hermione," Ginny said leaving the room.

            "Oh honey you look wonderful! Today is going to be a wonderful day. Sirius called. All Ron's brothers are at the Burrow setting up for the ceremony. They applied some heating charms just in case it gets cold."

            "Great!" Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Zizi asked.

            "It's nothing. I'm just nervous. I miss my other mum and da. She use to talk all the time about how she wanted to be at my wedding day."

            "She is here Hermione I promise you. She is watching and it so happy for you."

"It's my fault though that they aren't here. I caused their death,"

            "Hermione if anyone caused it then it was me. I left you with them. They where such good and wonderful people. They wouldn't want you to be sad today. Today is your day. I have a gift for you," Zizi said pulling out a small black box from her pocket and handing it to Hermione.

            "What is it?"

"Open it,"

             Hermione did and inside was a small bronze owl with red eyes on a piece of white lace.

            "My mum gave this to me when she found out about Sirius and me. I think it would be appropriate for you."

            "And owl, that's my form,"

"So it is," replied Zizi as she helped Hermione tie it around her neck. "Are you ready to get married now?"

            "I think I've always have been," Hermione replied, turning around and hugging Zizi.

* * *

 "Harry I'm freaking out!" Ron said pacing back and forth in the room.

"Really Ron? I can't tell."

            "Not funny," Ron replied. "What if I'm a horrible husband! What if we're poor! Or we have to many children! What if Hermione hates me!"

            "Ron breath! You love Hermione! She loves you. That's all that matters. And remember if you back out Sirius will cook you for dinner,"

            "Great help Harry," Ron said as Arthur Weasley walked in. "Harry can you get over to the Burrow. They need some help with the decorations and I fear leaving the twins alone to long."

            "No problem! Ron I'll see you over there soon!" Harry said leaving.

"Here Ron let me help you with that tie," Arthur said as he helped Ron tie it. "You know Ron I just want to let you know how proud I am of you."

            "Da you don't have to say that,"

"No really Ron. You're the youngest of the boys and I always felt that you felt left out. You've made wonderful friends, you've stood by your principals and you've grown into one of the most wonderful men I have ever had the pleasure to meet."

            "Da I just did what was right,"

"Yes Ron but that doesn't mean it was easy. I just wanted to let you know your mother and I are so very proud of you!"

            "Thanks da"

"Let's go get you married son! Couldn't think of a better daughter-in-law. You know they are already saying in the ministry that she is going to become minister."

            "I've been telling her that since I've know her," Ron said with a chuckle.

* * *

  Every one was seated and the ceremony was getting ready to start. The backyard was decorated for Halloween with pumpkins and bats, but these props where dressed as brides and grooms. Dumbledore was officiating the ceremony. Ron and Harry stood up front, Ron bouncing from foot to foot.

            "Mate stand still. You're making me nervous," Harry said with a smile.

"You see how calm you are next month," Ron replied as the music started.

            "Ready mate,"

"Yup," Ron replied as Anne came down the isle in little orange dress spreading rose petals followed by Chris and Jason in Black suits with the rings. Next came Ginny, Luna and Scarlet.

"You ready Hermione?" Sirius asked putting his arm out for hers.

            "Yes. Thank you for walking me down the isle Da," Hermione said with a smile.

"Anything for my little girl. I know I wasn't there for you growing up but I plan to be around all time now,"

            "That worries me," Hermione said the a chuckle as they walked down the isle.

"She looks like an angel," Ron said as Dumbledore said to Sirius, "Who gives this women to be wed?"

            "Her mother and I do," Sirius said as he took Hermione's hand and gave it to Ron and whispered in his ear, "Mess this up mate and you'll never see day light again" before he took his seat next to his wife.

            "We gather here today to join Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger-Black together. Are there any objections to this union?" Dumbledore said as Harry and Ginny together turned towards the audience and gave their best, "Sirius if you do anything we will kick your bloody arse" look.

            The ceremony ended with Dumbledore announcing, "You know may kiss the bride!" and at that exact moment right next to the house a huge mountain troll appeared, roaring and walking towards the "party."

            "You have to be bloody kidding me!" Ron said pulling out his wand as did Hermione.

            "I'm not sticking my wand up its nose this time!" Harry said with a grin as the troll roared and people started to scream.

            "Well brother I think there is only one way to defeat it!" Fred said.

"It's not real is it?" Hermione said.

            "Nope but it will continue to make those noises to the two of you kiss most passionately!" said George.

            "That I can do," Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her towards him, "Love me?" he asked.

            "Now and always," Hermione replied as they kissed, the troll exploded and different color doves flew all around the new married couple before taking off into the air.

            "I now present, Mr and Mrs. Weasley!" Dumbledore said as every one clapped and the party began.

* * *

  "Alright settle down! I hate getting stuck with always having to talk but as best man I guess it's my duty," Harry said standing up, silencing the crowed.

            "I'll keep this short. I could tell you all the story of how Ron and Hermione meant and how they fell in love but well if you don't know that story then you are obviously not at the right wedding. I'm just glad Ron wasn't as thick as me and that Hermione is smart enough for the both of them. I wish them all the love in the world and bestow this as my wedding gift, well from Ginny and me," Harry said handing Hermione an open envelope.

            "Harry?" Ron said perplexed.

"Open it," Harry replied as Hermione pulled out two tickets.

            "A cruise," Hermione said surprised.

"A honeymoon. No worries Hermione you have a week off from work and so do you Ron. You both deserve it!"

            "Harry this is too much!" Hermione said as the crowed clapped.

"Nothings too much for my favorite cousin," Harry said as he re took his seat and started eating.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	64. Harry and Ginny's Wedding

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_This is Harry and Ginny's Wedding! Good news I wrote the first chapter to the next story and am posting it with this one! So Go check it out! It's called, Where is the Silver Lining?_

It was November and the Weasley family was getting set for yet another wedding, though this time it was that of their little sister, Ginny.

"BILL KEEP YOUR EYE ON FRED AND GEORGE!" Molly yelled as she was putting the finishing touches on her daughter's cake, the morning of the wedding.

"Mum?" Ron said through the floo.

"Everything alright Ronald?" Molly asked.

"Fine, fine. Has Hermione and Ginny gotten there yet?"

"Yes dear. They are up in Ginny's room getting ready. How is Harry?"

"Good, with James at the moment. Dobby is going to bring Jason and Anne over alright?"

"Of course dear," Molly replied.

* * *

"Harry you do realize no matter what you do your hair will never stay flat. It's a Potter thing," James said as Harry continued to try and flatten his hair.

"I know, I'm just getting nervous."

"Nervous? You? You are marrying the girl of your dreams mate. You are getting the life you deserve son. No reason to be nervous."

"What if I'm bad at this? I'm not the most open person. What if I mess up and she doesn't love me anymore," Harry said looking as his father like a deer in head lights.

"Son I don't think you could do anything to Ginny to make her stop loving you. You are soul mates and that counts for something, if not everything. I understand being scared. On my wedding day I thought I was going to pass out I was so nervous. Lily Evans was going to marry me. I didn't know how I got so lucky. You have a great woman marrying you today. It isn't always going to be easy Harry but as long as there is love the both of you will get through it."

"Da I think you've gotten profound," Harry said.

"Eh slightly. Don't worry about today Harry. Everything will be fine!"

* * *

"This bloody hair!" Ginny complained as it fell out of the loose bun she had put it in.

"Ginny let me braid it," Hermione said as she sat Ginny down and got to work.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm just so nervous. It's like all my dreams are finally going to come true and I am so afraid that something is going to go wrong."

"Ginny you're going to be fine. Listen I've made it a month married to your brother and we haven't killed each other."

"After you got back from your honeymoon I was sure I was going to be less a brother actually."

"You know the honeymoon may have been rocky but it remind Ron and I that is how we interact sometimes. It doesn't mean I love him less or that he loves me less just that we like to fight. I think it is how we turn each other on," Hermione said with a small smile.

"To much information Hermione!" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Everything is going to be fine Ginny and if it isn't then it will be. Trust in that,"

"I hope so Hermione," Ginny replied as she hugged her sister-in-law. "Alright help me zip my dress."

* * *

Harry stood in the back of the burrow but this time it wasn't for Bill, Charlie or Ron's wedding but his own.

"Nervous Harry?" Ron said with a chuckle.

"Not a bit," Harry replied as the music started.

Once again everyone watched as Anne came out as the flower girl, followed by Jason and Chris with the rings. This being their fourth wedding they were pros. Then came Rose, Scarlet, Luna and Hermione.

"Ready sweetie?" Arthur Weasley asked his daughter.

"Yes I am," Ginny replied as she took her father's arm and he walked her up the isle, Harry watched her never seeing anything as beautiful as Ginny, dressed in a long white dress with no sleeves, her hair braided down her back.

"And who gives this women to be wed?" Albus Dumbledore said and as one every Weasley brother said, "We do!" causing the audience to chuckle.

"I guess I do not need to ask if there are any objections?" Dumbledore said with a chuckle as the ceremony continued.

"The couple has asked to give their own vows," Albus said, "Ginny."

"Thank you Headmaster," Ginny said looking at Harry, "Harry today I take you as my husband. I promise to love you no matter what we face. I promise to stand next to you no matter how dangerous. I promise you my heart, for you took it the day we meant. I love you Harry Potter, for better or worse, rich or poor, sick or healthy I take you as my husband."

"Ginny you showed me what love is. I tried to deny it and you wouldn't let me. You make it possible for me to even stand here today. I promise to protect you as long as I live. I promise to provide what ever you need, I promise you shall want for nothing. I can't promise I will always be easy to live with but I can promise I will always love you. Today and forever."

"The rings," Albus said as Jason and Chris where pushed forward by Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny place it on his finger and repeat after me, with this band I represent my love, like the circle it shall never end."

Ginny did as she was told and then Harry.

"With the power given to me by the ministry of magic I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Dumbledore said as the crowed started to clap and Harry leaned down to kiss her just as a large bang was heard and ground shuck, Ginny falling to the ground.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly screamed.

"Not us!" they replied as a blasting curse came from the sky and landed inches away from Harry.

"You have to be bloody kidding me!" Ron said as about fifteen people on brooms flew above the burrow in masks.

"Never any bloody peace!" Harry growled as another curse was sent at Ginny, Harry leaping in front of it, cutting part of his arm.

"Harry!" Ginny said with anger written in her eye.

"Get the kids inside. I'll deal with this," Harry replied.

"Not alone. You're my partner now whether you like it or not," Ginny replied just as one of the masked persons came flying down, making their way towards Jason.

"RON!" Harry and Ginny yelled together as Ron doing his god fatherly duty blasted the bastard right off of his broom.

Every one was yelling and moving around.

"That ones mine!" Ginny said pulling her wand out of her braid and advancing on the fallen man.

"THINK YOU CAN RUIN MY WEDDING DO YOU!" Ginny said sending curse after curse at the man as he tried to get away, to no avail.

"Molly! Arthur get the kids in the house! Da, Sirius stay on the minister!" Harry yelled.

"Bloody death eaters never get when it's over!" Neville said as he made his way next to Harry.

"Plan mate?" Ron said as Luna and Trey joined them.

"Take them bloody down! I want to have some of that cake your mum made before it's to late!" Harry said as he summoned his broom and took off into the sky.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Ron said some of the ex-death eaters landed and started terrorizing the wedding guest, not one of their smarter moved.

After a good fifteen minutes all fifteen were tied up and mostly unconscious.

"Stupid gits!" Harry said as Susan was looking over his arm.

"Out of everyone here Harry how do you always manage to get hurt?" Susan asked as she cleaned the wound before she used magic to seal it.

"I don't bloody know," Harry said as Ginny came over, her hair messed up, dirt on her dress which was ripped on the bottom and a broken nail.

"Ginny I'm so sorry," Harry said standing up, their wedding ruined all because of him.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny said.

"Gin,"

"You never gave me my kiss," Ginny said grabbing his shirt and kissing him. Everyone around them stopped their clean up and clapped, Dumbledore announced, "I know present to you Mr and Mrs. Potter.

* * *

Much later that night after the clean up and the party, Ron's horribly funny best man's speech and cake, Harry and Ginny stood with Ron and Hermione in their home.

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after them?" Harry asked, hating to leave Jason and Anne especially after the attack.

"Harry leave we will be fine, they will be fine. If we need you we will use the mirrors. It's not like we don't know how to get to Pyrexia if need be."

"After the attack," Harry replied.

"We will be careful. Bill is going to examine the wards in the morning and see how they got through, Dumbledore is ever going to help him. Please go enjoy your honeymoon," Hermione said, hugging him and then Ginny.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Harry said.

"GO!" Ron and Hermione replied as one as Harry changed into a phoenix and the new Potter couple left.

* * *

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny said as she held his hand as they entered Ona's castle.

"Yes sorry Ginny. I just wanted today to be perfect. They attacked because of me,"

"And it had nothing to do with the minister's daughter getting married?" Ginny said with a chuckle as Ona approached them and hugged them.

"I'm so glad your going to spend some time here. You both deserve it under pleasant circumstances. What's wrong?" Ona said looking at Harry as Ginny relayed how the wedding went.

"I told you that you should have had it here!" Ona said, having not been able to attend the wedding because of governmental business Hayden and her had to deal with in Pyrexia. "No matter I had a small house built right near the great lake for the both of you."

"Ona why? I thought we were staying in the castle,"

"Think of it as my wedding gift. It's stock with anything you will need. I figured the two of you could use a week to yourself. Feel free to come up to the castle when ever you like but this is your honeymoon. Go enjoy it," Ona said as Rocky came walking out with two beautiful black horses. "They know the way! Go along you two!" Ona said as Harry shuck his head. He helped Ginny get on her horse and then swung up onto his.

"Thanks Ona," Ginny said as the elven queen winked at Ginny and the two mortals were off.

* * *

"It's so lovely," Ginny replied as Harry helped her off the horse, it was a small cottage right next to the lake. Together they walked towards it; Harry opening the door with a spell, Ginny cast another to light the cottage. It was one large room and a bathroom. There was a large bed covered in silk sheets and rose petals, a small kitchen and a book case filled with books.

"This is wonderful," Ginny said as she pulled her bag out of her pocket and enlarged it.

"Ginny,"

"If you're going to apologize you best stop or on your honeymoon you will end up sleeping on the floor," Ginny said only half kidding.

"For better or worst," Harry said with some optimism in his voice.

"For better or worst Harry" Ginny said walking towards him and kissing him, "I love you so much."

"I love you Ginny," Harry replied as he ran his hand down her arm. "I can't believe we made it."

"I never had a doubt," Ginny said as he lifted her up and she laughed as they made their way to the bed.

_PLEASE REVIEW! And Check out Where is the Silver Lining?_


End file.
